Desleal Tentación
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Él estaba comprometido con Astoria, Ginny acababa de romper su compromiso con Harry, pero una noche lo cambio todo… él había ido a beber unos tragos… ella estaba huyendo de su pasado, alguien la perseguía...
1. Extrañas circunstancias

**Disclaimer: **Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Si, nuevamente nosotras, posiblemente ya nos odien, y más por el tiempo que tardamos en actualizar, pero es imposible no traer a la luz esta nueva idea, esperamos contar con su apoyo y sus reviews, que son lo mas importante.

Saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

*****_**Hay probabilidad de que ocurran cosas inesperadas en cada segundo de nuestra frágil existencia…**_** — **P. Coelho.

***º*º*º**

_**Extrañas circunstancias…**_

Era una noche común de julio en el mundo mágico, la sociedad con el paso del tiempo estaba trabajando en olvidar los tiempos oscuros, a pesar de que para muchos esto fuera difícil. Un grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido en un costoso bar: _"The Moon"_.

—Malfoy vamos, ya dinos para que nos trajiste —insistió Theo bebiendo un trago de su copa.

—Vamos Draquito, dile a Blaise ¿qué te tiene con esa sonrisa? —inquirió con soma, notando la expresión de molestia en el pálido rostro de su amigo— ¿qué secreto me estas ocultando?

—Idiota… —masculló balanceando su copa, sin despegar su vista del contenido de esta – en unos días habrá una fiesta en mi casa…

Theodore y Blaise se miraron entre si no viéndole el gran problema al asunto, era común que su madre diera fiestas, más después que la sociedad mágica recobraba su ritmo.

—Me comprometo con Astoria —agregó dejando a sus dos amigos con la boca abierta, al ver eso Draco dejó salir una risotada.

Al recuperarse Blaise se rió con ganas, mientras que Nott lo miraba incrédulo, era bien sabido por ellos que su amigo andaba con la chica, claro después de todo la joven pertenecía al grupo selecto de familias de sangre pura y su relación era bien vista por todos. Por supuesto que su amigo solía no tomarlo tan en serio.

—Esa fue una buena broma… jajaja —señaló el moreno con una mano en su estómago, comenzaba a dolerle.

—Negro no es una broma —manifestó alargando la sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa. Al escuchar eso la mandíbula de Blaise cayó casi al suelo.

— ¿Así qué te atrapo? —preguntó Nott incrédulo enarcando su rubia ceja.

— ¿Acaso te dio una poción amorosa? —exclamó dramatizando Zabinni.

—Claro que no, digamos que vamos a cerrar nuestro negocio, complaceré a mi madre y a sus padres —espetó apretando demás el vaso que sostenía.

— ¿Te volverás un hombre de hogar? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tus fans? —preguntó exagerando el moreno.

—A sus amigas cariñosas —recalcó Nott, recordando a unas cuantas.

—No puedo creer que vas a hacer eso… vas al matadero hermano —acotó colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Negro ya, no exageres… además sólo me comprometeré —espetó retirando la mano de su amigo.

— Pero ya no habrá más noches de solteros, ni escapadas al _Versucht._

—Me comprometo yo no tú, además eso no implica que no me divierta —aclaró determinado, bebiendo un trago generoso de su copa manteniendo aquella sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Ya no será igual, Theo dile que esta loco, que le dio una posición de amor —expuso recargando su brazo en el de su amigo.

—No le diré eso ¿cuántos tragos llevas? —indagó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Muy pocos para sobrellevar esto —resopló tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

—Te ha dañado estar todo el tiempo conmigo —profirió Malfoy negando con su cabeza.

—Lo sé – afirmó recobrando su postura — ¿y por qué lo haces? Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera contemplabas esa posibilidad.

Draco borró la sonrisa de su rostro y una expresión rígida tomó su lugar, se tomó varios minutos antes de hablar. —Saben de sobra que mi madre no esta bien de salud y ella desea verme casado y eso… —comunicó sin despegar la vista de su trago.

Theodore y Blaise intercambiaran miradas entre si, entendían lo que le sucedía a su amigo, después de todo él quería a su madre como a nadie, a pesar de que la situación con su padre fuera muy distinta.

—Mmm pero ella mejorara, he leído sobre su enfermedad y se que aquí en St. Mungo se esta trabajando en un tratamiento con un medi-mago que ha venido de Europa —declamó impasible Theo.

Draco no contestó, simplemente dejó salir un suspiro cansino, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y pasó su mano con pesar por su rostro tratando de alejar los rastros de preocupación.

—Pero ¿por qué Astoria? —preguntó con más seriedad Blaise.

—Cumple con los requisitos —una sonrisa maliciosa cruza sus labios—, además de bella.

— ¿Estas convencido de esto? —inquirió Nott, enfocando sus ojos en los de su amigo.

—Supongo…

Bebieron un par de tragos más, animándose conforme el alcohol hacia efecto en ellos. Finalmente decidieron irse cada uno por su lado, se había desatado una lluvia y Malfoy caminaba más rápido su carruaje lo espera en la esquina, en el segundo siguiente lo único que supo fue que alguien, una chica, había chocado contra él.

Draco por instinto le agarró las muñecas impidiéndole caer al suelo, la joven iba totalmente empapada y era difícil distinguir de quien se trataba debido a que su cabello le cubría parte de su rostro, ella trató de enfocar su vista en el hombre, finalmente cedió ante el cansancio y la falta de fuerzas, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Malfoy.

—Pero ¿qué? —preguntó atrapándola, impidiéndole tocar el suelo, la estrechó contra él, cuando escuchó ruido en el callejón del cual había salido la chica.

—_Se fue por allá…_

—_Vamos linda, sal… _— _se oyó más fuerte la voz de un hombre._

Malfoy frunció el entre cejo e instintivamente sacó su varita, solía ser un desgraciado, pero no podía dejar a la chica ahí y mucho menos desmayada y a merced de esos malandrines.

— ¿Quién esta ahí?

De repente los pasos cesaron.

—_Vámonos de aquí_ —los hombres se alejaron, al saber que sus planes se habían visto truncados por la intromisión de Malfoy.

—_Lumus _— dirigió su varita al lugar, pero los hombres se habían ido y solo había un gato merodeando el basurero, bajó su varita y regresó la vista a la mujer que sostenía.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó, la lluvia se desató más fuerte y él seguía sin saber que hacer— Si Blaise no se hubiera ido, él la acompañaría.

—Hey… hey tu… despierta —la sacudió suavemente, pero la chica no reaccionaba.

—No hay remedió —la cargó caminando con ella hasta su carruaje, lo abordó aún conflictuado no sabía qué hacer con ella.

— ¿A dónde señor? — preguntó el sirviente.

—A mi departamento rápido —ordenó, tocando la mejilla de la joven era claro que su temperatura estaba bajando, su piel estaba congelada, como pudo se quito su abrigo y la enredó en él.

—Mmm debí llevarte a St. Mungo —susurró meditabundo, pero el hacer eso, lo llevaría a aclarar que él no le había hecho nada y eso llevaría tiempo y si la información se colaba saldría en lo periódicos, eso los perjudicaría más cuando apenas estaban recuperando sus propiedades y su prestigio, alejándose de los conflictos con los presos de Azkaban y seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Y si eso llegaba a salir la impresión podría afectar la salud de su madre.

Se mantuvo con la joven en sus brazos, esperando que ella diera alguna señal de volver en si, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, descendió del carruaje cuidadosamente y avanzó hasta la puerta, que inmediatamente un elfo abrió. Se dirigió a la sala y la colocó sobre un lujoso sillón, la chimenea iluminaba el lugar le permitió observar con mayor claridad las facciones de la joven, descubriendo que el color de su cabello era un rojo vivo.

— ¡Que esperas trae unas toallas! —le ordenó a su elfo, el cual desapareció al instante.

Malfoy se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a la chica, alzó su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos retiró algunos mechones húmedos de su rostro.

— Aquí tiene Señor — le entregó un par de toallas. Draco tomó una se la colocó en los hombros mientras que con la otra se dedicó a recorrer el rostro de la chica, notando sus delicados rasgos y una herida en su mejilla, incluso logró percibir pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro, sus labios tenían un color pálido debido a la baja temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Es bella… —murmuró sin pensarlo.

_«Un momento… pecas y pelirroja… sólo puede ser…»._

—La cabeza de zanahoria, la Weasley… la hermana del Come-babosas, la novia de San Potter.

Retiró su mano como si le hubiese quemado, se incorporó perturbado, secando sus mechones rubios, deambuló por la habitación con la mente echa un caos por su descubrimiento.

—Si la llevó a St. Mungo ahora, su familia armaría todo un escándalo… pero tampoco puedo llevarla con ellos, me acusarían de cualquier forma —se detuvo regresando su fría mirada al cuerpo femenino que yacía en su sofá —, ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Y esos hombres quienes serían? ¿En qué estas metida?

Se acercó e intentó despertarla, pero fue inútil, se sirvió una copa de whiskey, cavilando lo que haría, después de otras dos copas lo decidió. — Esto es una locura… —llamó a su elfo— esperó que tengas lista las habitaciones de huéspedes —la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió al corredor de los cuartos, tardó un poco en llegar debido a que antes tenía que pasar por los demás espacios del departamento.

Al llegar el elfo abrió la puerta, la habitación no quedaba muy lejos de la suya pero si lo suficiente. La dejó con cuidado sobre la suave cama. —No puede quedarse con esa ropa — pensó en un par de hechizos pero aunque lograra secar su vestimenta, esta estaba rota y sucia.

—Pero no hay ropa de mujer aquí… —entonces recordó que una de sus amigas había dejado algo— ve y busca en mi habitación la ropa que dejó Evangeline…

Cuando el elfo desapareció volvió a colocar su fría mirada en la frágil figura de Ginevra, mirándola con atención, recordaba todos su encuentros y la manera en que ella solía tratarlo aunque él no se quedaba atrás.

—Debe quitarse la ropa para cambiarse, pero no lo podrá hacer sola, quizás el elfo pueda… —se detuvo a pensarlo y decidió que era mejor que él lo hiciera— no puedo creer que este haciendo esto y menos por la Weasley —se acercó y le quitó su abrigo, después le quitó el suéter que llevaba.

_«Ojala no despierte o me lanzara un mocomurciélago.»_

Siguió con los zapatos, continuó esperando encontrar su cartera o alguna identificación que le confirmara que ella era Ginevra Weasley, pero eso no había ocurrido, ni siquiera había rastros de su varita, eso explicaba porque no había podido defenderse.

El elfo ingresó al cuarto cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa que llevaba, deteniéndose al ver que tenía una raspada en su mano.

— ¿Encontraste la bata? —le preguntó a su sirviente.

La creatura le extendió el ropaje de forma servicial, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Draco dejó el camisón aún lado de la cama, estaba a punto de pedirle al elfo que siguiera, pero sucumbió ante la tentación después de todo no siempre tenías la oportunidad de ver así a la Weasley, ahora descubriría que era lo que tanto atraía a sus compañeros en el Colegio.

Lentamente desabotonó la camisa, dejando ver cada vez más la blanca y cremosa piel con pequeñas pecas adornando por doquier, finalmente terminó abriendo por completo la prenda, ante ese espectáculo sus pupilas se dilataron, más al ver el suave encaje de su sostén.

Era verdaderamente bella, aunque eso no lo admitiría, no recordaba que fuera así, pero al parecer la menuda chica había crecido. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de desaturdirse, recordándose así mismo quién era la chica en esa cama y por qué él debía evitar cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar sobre ella.

Terminó de sacarle la ropa, dejándola solamente en ropa interior a pesar de que había deseado verla totalmente desnuda, pero no era tan bastardo como para hacerlo, además prefería tener a chicas consientes y ella no estaba como para decidirlo, ni defenderse.

Con sumo cuidado le colocó la bata rosada que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello rojizo, la metió bajo las lujosas mantas de la cama, abrigándola.

—Quiero que estés pendiente de ella, cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas y más si despierta —le indicó a su elfo y con una última mirada salió del cuarto. Encaminándose al suyo perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la extraña joven.

Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo.

_«No sé qué estoy haciendo… ¿qué pasara mañana que despierte? ¿Y si no lo hace?... tendré que llevarla a St. Mungo… ¿y por qué estará así? ¿Qué hacia a esas horas en la calle? Que no sabe que es peligroso y más para una mujer.»_

Alzó su rostro para que las gotas cayeran directamente sobre él mientras imágenes sobre la bella pelirroja invadían su mente, sin querer caer más en aquellos peligrosos pensamientos se terminó de duchar y se cambió, metiéndose por fin a su cama, empeñándose en pensar en su futuro y los problemas que tenía.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuara… si ustedes lo piden en sus reviews.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Por qué Ginny esta en ese estado?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Draco se comprometerá con Astoria?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Ginny cuando despierte?


	2. El trato

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte

* * *

***** _Demorar la aceptación de la realidad es la forma más letal de negar la verdad_. — **Northcote Parkinson**.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**El trato.**_

La luz del sol se colocaba por las cortinas, iluminando la habitación principalmente la gran cama de doseles verde oscuro. Draco dormía plácidamente, sus mechones dorados se encontraban desordenados graciosamente sobre su almohada, su rostro mostraba serenidad, se encontraba tapado por una fina sábana verde dejando al descubierto la piel pálida de su espalda, comenzó a abrir sus parpados dejando ver sus pupilas plateadas. Respiró profundamente, se giró quedando boca arriba, no había tenido la mejor noche y menos por lo que estaba sucediendo, observó el reloj que yacía en su mesa de noche, eran las siete de la mañana.

Se quedó quieto un momento, una punzada de dolor cruzó su cabeza, eso se lo debía a las copas de whiskey que había tomado la noche anterior, entrecerró sus ojos y se llevó la mano a la sien, recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

Malhumorado aventó las lujosas sabanas a un lado y salió de su cama dirigiéndose a la gaveta del baño donde buscó con premura una poción, al encontrarla la bebió hasta el fondo dejando caer el frasco en el bote, se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello, su elfo no lo había ido a ver en toda la noche, lo que quería decir que esa chica no había despertado.

—Demonios… ¿qué hare con esa? —se desvistió aventando su ropa al cesto, abrió las llaves de la ducha, dejando correr el agua para después entrar dejando que las gotas recorrieran su cuerpo.

—Sólo espero que a mi madre no se le ocurra venir o peor aún a Astoria —cavilando en eso, se terminó de duchar—, tendré que decirles a Blaise y Theo, quizás se les ocurra una idea…

Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cadera, caminó hasta su closet donde escogió uno de los muchos trajes que tenía, se arregló y salió directamente hacia la habitación de la misteriosa chica.

—Amo ella no ha despertado, Robus ha estado aquí toda la noche pero ella sólo murmuraba incoherencias —informó servicialmente el elfo.

— ¿Incoherencias? —dirigió, su vista a la joven que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, enarcó su ceja y apenas tocando con un dedo su frente notando que tenía un poco de temperatura, lo más probable era que hubiera cogido un resfriado por haber estado bajo la lluvia el día anterior.

—Volveré en un rato —anunció pensando en que quizás Nott lo ayudaría a resolver su problema.

— ¿Desea desayunar? —preguntó el elfo, antes de que Draco saliera de la habitación.

—No, pero si despierta avísame —con una última mirada a la pelirroja, salió dirigiéndose a su Despacho, tomó algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, los colocó en su portafolio y desapareció.

Al llegar a su oficina se sentó en su silla frente a un gran ventanal que dejaba ver parte de Londres, su mente aún seguía anclada a la imagen de esa extraña chica.

—Anne —llamó a su secretaria.

—Si, señor —entró atropelladamente una joven castaña, colocándose frente al escritorio de Malfoy, acomodando sus lentes.

—Tráeme un café —ordenó sin girarse a verla— ¿ya llegó Blaise o Theodore?

—El señor Nott solamente ¿desea qué lo llame?

—No, lleva mi café a su oficina —se incorporó, pasando de largo a la joven que lo siguió atentamente con su mirada, suspirando suavemente el aroma de loción que Draco había dejado a su paso.

—Señor, pero tiene algunos asuntos pendientes —manifestó al despertar de su nube siguiéndolo.

—Los atenderé más tarde —replicó entrando a la oficina de Nott.

***º*º*º**

De regreso al departamento de Malfoy, en la habitación de huéspedes Ginevra se removía en la cama, arrugó su nariz, no podía respirar bien, segundos después despertó agitada, incorporándose de golpe quedando sentada en la cama, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de reconocer el lugar donde reinaba el verde y el gris.

Era una linda habitación, con una fina chimenea de mármol en frente de las largas ventanas cubiertas por finas telas verdes, pero sin duda no era su habitación.

Respirando agitadamente volteó a todos lados, mientras imágenes vagas de lo sucedido atravesaban su mente, de repente notó la presencia de una pequeña criatura que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, tenía grandes orejas y estaba bastante delgado.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritó asustada tomando la manta y tapándose hasta el rostro, lentamente bajó la sabana observando que ese ser seguía mirando penetrantemente, mientras murmuraba cosas que Ginn no alcanzó a entender —¿Quién eres? —preguntó ya más calmada.

—Yo soy Robus un elfo, debo avisarle al amo que usted despertó…

Ginevra observó con miedo todo, no reconocía nada, se miró así mismo notando el camisón que llevaba puesto.

_«Por favor que tenga ropa interior.»_

Asustada revisó que llevara sus prendas íntimas debajo de aquella fina tela, descansó al saber que así era.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó atemorizada, pensando en que había caído en manos de alguno de sus persecutores.

_«Piensa Ginny, eso no es posible, esos no te hubieran tratado así.»_

— ¿Quién es tu amo? —cuestionó exaltada acercándose al elfo, sintiendo un sutil dolor.

—Robus, debe ir a ver al amo Malfoy —con eso desapareció dejando a Ginny perpleja.

¿Acaso había dicho Malfoy?

—Esto es una pesadilla… no eso no puede ser —buscó su ropa por el lugar, percatándose de la hora— las nueve. ¡Diablos!… ya debería estar en St. Mungo.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —exclamó al no ver por ningún lugar sus prendas — ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿En casa de ese… hurón? ¿Quién me puso esto? —tocó el camisón, lo único que había en el lugar era un abrigo y ese no le pertenecía, lo tomó y se lo puso notando lo grande que le quedaba pero no pensaba salir sólo en bata.

Abandonó la alcoba con cautela, encontrándose con un enorme corredor y para rematar verde también.

—Mmmm ¿y ahora? —viró para ambos lados y decidió seguir hacia la izquierda observando las paredes adornadas con algunas pinturas y fotos de distintos lugares, al encontrarse con una puerta la abrió notando que era una habitación igual a la ella había ocupado, pero esta yacía totalmente vacía, continuó abriendo puertas, decepcionada de no encontrar la salida llegó a otra puerta, la abrió encontrándose con un Despacho, observando con añoranza la chimenea, se acercó corriendo y antes de salir de esa pesadilla notó la pintura que adornaba la habitación, era el hurón junto a su madre.

Con una última mirada al lugar tiró un poco de polvos flú, entró en las llamas color esmeralda desapareciendo con un siseo llegando a un estrechó departamento, que nada tenía que ver con el de Malfoy, puesto que el de ella contaba con no más de tres habitaciones.

***º*º*º**

En el Despacho de abogados…

—Draco —saludó Theo, retirando sus lentes de lectura, notando el semblante que su amigo traía— ¿mala noche?

Malfoy se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Nott. —Tengo un problema…

— ¿De qué clase? ¿Tiene qué ver con lo del juicio de las propiedades de tu familia? — preguntó no creyendo que en las horas que lo había dejado de ver se hubiera involucrado en otra cosa.

—Mmmm tiene que ver con una chica —anunció tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio de su amigo.

— ¿Una chica? —preguntó Blaise entrando sin avisar— Yo sabía que no podías quedarte sólo con Astoria —agregó complacido, sentándose en una silla al lado de Malfoy, mientras bebía una taza de café.

— ¿Ese es mi café? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No sé, lo traía tu secretaria —respondió con simpleza—, alguien esta de mal humor…

—Idiota…

— ¿Qué clase de problema tienes? ¿Acaso tu ya no…? —preguntó divertido Blaise, dudando de su eficacia en los menesteres de la cama.

—Ni se te ocurra decir una estupidez como esa, además conmigo nunca hay problemas…

—Ya, ya… ya entendí es serio ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café.

En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta.

—Adelante… —murmuró Nott.

—Aquí esta su café siento la tardanza —espetó la secretaria colocando la taza sobre el escritorio, con eso salió notando lo tenso de la situación que se vivía ahí.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió impasible Nott, firmando un par de papeles.

—Necesito un sanador que sea discreto para la chica —anunció tomando su taza de café.

— ¿Acaso vas a tener un hijo? —preguntó Blaise logrando que Draco escupiera su sorbo de liquido.

—Draco… —lo regañó Theo alejando sus papeles de él— ¿No es eso? ¿O si?

—Claro que no —denegó inmediatamente, limpiando con su pañuelo el desastre—, no soy como Blaise que va dejando hijos.

—Eso no es verdad, ella que dijo que estaba embarazada de mi, terminó negándolo — aclaró ofendido.

—Podrías decirle a Soizic, después de todo es tu prima y hemos llevado su juicio para que le devolvieran a tu tía las propiedades de Evan Rosier —sugirió lógico el rubio— pero dinos ¿de qué se trata?

—Tranquilo Notty, pero Draco ya dinos…

Malfoy dejó salir un bufido, ahora no creía que había sido tan buena idea decírselos, además comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente la cabeza. —Ayer cuando los deje estaba a punto de abordar mi carruaje cuando apareció una chica que se desvaneció al chocar contra mí, parecía que la venían persiguiendo, trate de despertarla pero fue inútil, tenía un par de heridas… pero no podía llevarla a St. Mungo dirían que yo la ataque, y lo peor es que creo que es la Weasley…

— ¿La Weasley, hermano? ¿La hermana del Come-babosas? ¿La novia del Cara-rajada? —preguntó con cierto desprecio.

—Si, ya entendimos de quién se trata Blaise —comentó lanzándole una mirada—, ¿dónde esta ahora?

—En mi departamento —informó serio.

—Diablos Draco, tu no pierdes la oportunidad —masculló el moreno.

—No le hice nada, al contrario debería estar agradecida la lleve a mi departamento porque no la podía dejar ahí en ese estado —aclaró denegando cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ellos—. Además te recuerdo que tu babeabas por ella cuando íbamos al Colegio…

— ¿Estás seguro qué es ella? —interrogó Nott terminando con el dialogo entre sus amigos.

—Eso creo, no llevaba ninguna identificación —dejó caer sus hombros recordando la frágil figura de la chica.

—Entonces ¿por qué piensas que es la Weasley? —razonó Zabinni.

En ese momento apareció su elfo a mitad de la habitación, corriendo hacia Draco.

—Amo… la señorita despertó —avisó esperando alguna reacción.

Al momento Draco se levantó, buscó su varita y desapareció, llegando a su departamento donde avanzó hasta la habitación encontrándola vacía.

—Pero qué… ¿dónde está? —cuestionó a su elfo.

—No lo se, yo la deje aquí, Robus es un tonto —se golpeó castigándose.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos. —No es momento para que hagas eso, búscala —ordenó saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, cuando observó que la puerta de su Despacho estaba abierta, entró peinando con sus pupilas plateadas en lugar, pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

—Parece que se fue, después de todo no estaba tan mal —comentó con un marcado sarcasmo Blaise.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó obviando la respuesta, caminó hasta la chimenea encontrando rastros de polvos flú, el detestaba viajar de esa manera, por la suciedad que implicaba, sin embargo su departamento estaba en la red.

—Parece que huyo de ti ¿tan mal la trataste? —se mofó divertido.

***º*º*º**

En St. Mungo…

Ginevra llegaba retrasada a su trabajo, se había tomado una poción para quitarse los malestares del resfriado, sabía que debía avisar a los aurores del ataque que había sufrido ayer, pero no deseaba ver a Harry, aún no había perdonado lo que le habían hecho, quizás y sólo quizás iría a ver a Ron, no estaba segura de nada en ese momento.

Pensar en Harry aún le dolía, imágenes de su pasado se desataron atormentándola, giraban en su mente como un huracán dejando a su paso desastrosas consecuencias.

—_Te amo…_

No podía terminar de superar su rompimiento, dolía demasiado.

—_¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?_

Aún esa punzada desgarradora seguía apropiándose de su corazón.

—_Yo te haré olvidar el pasado, siempre te amare, viviremos en una linda casa y tendremos tres lindos niños… quizás más._

— _¿Parece que lo tienes todo planeado Ginn? _—_preguntó dulcemente Harry._

Las lágrimas empezaban a hacerle cosquillas en sus ojos y su vista se había nublado.

—_Perdóname, no puedo seguir adelante…_

— _¿A-a qué te refieres? _

—_Ginny… no puedo casarme contigo, perdóname…_

Se agarró de la pared, sosteniéndose de ella, le costaba respirar ese dolor la estaba asfixiando, aún le costaba creer lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos meses era feliz, estaba a punto de casarse y ahora estaba ahí sola y él…

— ¿Ginny? ¿Dónde estabas? —la llamó Soizic, acercándose a ella, dándose cuenta de que nuevamente su amiga estaba llorando— Ginny…

Trató de limpiar su rostro, despegó sus labios para hablar costosamente. —Estoy bien.

—Si eso es estar bien, no se que estar mal —respondió llevándola a un consultorio, donde la sentó entregándole papel — ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó al notar el rasguño en su mano y en su cara.

—Alguien me atacó a noche… —pausó tomando un largo respiró, sentía que le ardían los ojos.

— ¡Qué! ¿Quién? —expresó alarmada.

—Estoy bien… —trató de tranquilizarla.

—Debemos ir al Ministerio a ver al Jefe de Aurores… —fue en ese instante que se detuvo, entrecerró sus ojos —. Oh, lo siento.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. — Es mejor que vaya a ver al medimago Wolfgang —se incorporó y trató de sonreírle.

— ¡Por Merlín! Con eso no engañas a nadie, es la sonrisa más falsa que he visto — acotó negando con su cabeza.

—Me voy… —salió con los hombros caídos hasta que llegó a un Despacho, tocó la puerta, esperando que el anciano no deseara correrla, eso era lo último que le faltaba, bueno no… lo peor había sido Malfoy, eso le hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

—Adelante…

Al escuchar eso abrió lentamente la puerta atravesándola esperando escuchar algún reclamo.

Wolfgang alzó su mirada del gordo libro que yacía en sus manos, encontrándose con la menuda figura de su ayudante, Ginevra Weasley.

—Señorita, llega tarde —musitó con voz ronca.

La pelirroja escondió su rostro tras su cabello, estaba realmente apenada. —Lo siento, tuve un altercado…

—Mmm —murmuró incorporándose con dificultad ayudándose de su bastón— señorita, esta profesión necesita su entrega total, profesionalismo, responsabilidad, habrá vidas en sus manos, no hay cabida para altercados.

—Lo sé —afirmó bajito, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para alzar su vista.

—Esta bien, debemos revisar a los pacientes, tratamiento que desarrollamos está funcionando —indicó tomando un grupo de carpetas.

—Permítame… —lo ayudó a cargarlos, y caminó pacientemente detrás de él.

¸¸,**ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸D&G¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Algunos días pasaron y Draco había olvidado el incidente que había ocurrido con la extraña chica que creía había sido la Weasley, después de todo él tenía mucho en que pensar, su madre lo estaba traumando con todo eso de la fiesta de compromiso y para colmo estaba en medio de un caso difícil, había pasado horas discutiéndolo con Theodore y Blaise.

El trío estaba bastante harto ya de leyes, estaban a punto de irse a tomar unos tragos y relajarse cuando una visita inesperada arribó.

—Hola amor… —ingresó al lugar una atractiva y delicada señorita.

—Señor, estaba a punto de avisarle pero ella entró —manifestó su secretaría lanzándole una mirada furica a la chica.

—Esta bien —pronunció Draco, observando como la rubia caminaba elegantemente hacia él.

La secretaria salió molesta cerrando con fuerza la puerta, pero eso nadie lo notó.

—Astoria, no pensé que llegarías hoy —musitó Malfoy, sintiendo como su novia rosaba sus labios en un beso sencillo.

—Deseaba darte una sorpresa —murmuró con gesto inocente, percatándose de las miradas que le lanzaban los ex Slytherins—, Blaise, Theodore ¿cómo están?

—Gracias por recordar que estábamos aquí —mencionó irónico Zabinni.

Astoria rió suavemente. —Lo siento…

—Esto acabo, seguiré investigando con Blaise —anunció incorporándose, recogió su saco del respaldo de la silla, siendo imitado por el moreno.

— ¿En serio vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó sardónico enarcando su ceja.

—Vámonos… —con eso avanzaron hacia la salida.

—Si te deja libre, sabes donde encontrarnos —avisó el moreno, despidiéndose con un gesto.

—Olvídate de eso, esta noche es mío —se giró mirando el rostro de su novio—. ¿No es así?

Draco se levantó colocando su clásica sonrisa de lado. —Vámonos a cenar...

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la secretaria entró a la oficina sin tocar.

—Que modales —musitó Greengrass, mirándola reprobatoriamente.

—Señor, llegó una lechuza de la mansión Malfoy, su madre se siente mal y esta en St. Mungo.

— ¿Qué? Voy para allá, lo siento Astoria —la dejó ahí desapareciendo al instante, apareciendo cerca del hospital, sin perder tiempo entró al almacén después de hablar con ese feo maniquí.

Se dirigió apresurado a la recepción. —Busco a Narcissa Malfoy —enunció tratando de guardar la compostura, las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí, no lo atendieron a la primera debido a que había otras personas primero—,¿quiere alguien atenderme? — exclamó golpeando su mano contra el mostrador.

—Señor esta en un hospital —reprendió una señora—. ¿Qué desea?

—Busco a Narcissa Malfoy —repitió rechinando sus dientes, odiaba a esa gente.

—Debe estar en Urgencias, diríjase a ese pasillo —indicó la mujer, girándose para atender a otra persona.

Malfoy no esperó y avanzó esquivando a las personas que le impedían pasar, murmurando por lo bajo, odiaba ese lugar, finalmente logró llegar encontrándose con una Sala de espera y una ventanilla de información que se encontraba cerrada.

—Maldición… —cerró sus puños con fuerza, se giró y encontró a varias personas con caras largas y tristes, algunos lloraban y se consolaban entre si. Esa clase de lugares no le gustaba para un campo de batalla, los cementerios y los hospitales olían a muerte.

_«¿Y ahora qué hago? Piensa…»._

Se recargó en un muro pasando su mano por su cara y fue entonces que la imagen de una chica apareció en su mente, ella podía ayudarlo en este momento.

—Soizic —salió de ahí y regresó a la sala principal, odiaba eso, fue nuevamente a la recepción—. Necesito saber… oiga puede atenderme —exigió a una mujer.

—Usted otra vez ¿ahora qué desea? —interrogó malhumorada.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la sanadora Rosier?

La mujer frunció su ceño y buscó en su lista de registro. —Se encuentra en el tercer piso.

Sin decir siquiera gracias se dirigió a los elevadores, entrando a uno que estaba a punto de salir y llenó de personas que lo presionaron hasta quedó atrás, comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico, cuando se fue vaciando, dándole el espacio necesario para respirar, se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa.

Por fin se abrió después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, salió al pasillo mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de su prima. — ¿Sabe dónde esta la sanadora Rosier? —le preguntó a la primera enfermera que se topó.

—Esta por el pasillo de allá atendiendo a un niño —señaló dejándolo ahí. Draco se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo un poco, caminó por el corredor topándose con pequeños niños enfermos junto con sus padres. No llegó muy lejos cuando por fin logró verla—. Soizic.

Al instante la joven levantó la vista de su informe. —Draco, te estaba esperando… —lo abrazó, llevándolo a un cubículo— tu madre esta siendo revisada en el piso de arriba y tu padre esta hablando con el medimago, espera aquí le pediré a una enfermera de te avise cuando puedas subir a ver a tu madre.

—Pero ¿esta bien? —preguntó dejando ver su preocupación.

—Esta delicada, parece que eso de la fiesta de tu compromiso se esforzó demás —profirió notando la expresión impasible.

—Le dije que lo dejara en manos de la Señora Greengrass y de Astoria, pero al parecer no logre convencerla.

Rosier pudo leer en la mirada de su primo la preocupación. —Piensa en que va estar bien, aquí haremos todo lo que sea posible para curarla —con eso salió dejándolo ahí, topándose con Ginevra.

—Pelirroja, te vino a ver el medimago Wolfgang, pidió que lo buscaras en el siguiente piso y te mandó esto —le entregó un folder.

—Enseguida iré, ¿te pasa algo? —cuestionó al ver un rasgo de intranquilidad en su rostro.

—Hablamos después…

Ginny la vio alejarse y con un suspiró cansado avanzó habían estado trabajando más de 16 horas seguidas, entró a un cubículo a dejar un dibujo que le había dado un pequeño que por fin se había recuperado, lo puso sobre el escritorio, sonriendo.

—Es horrible… —opinó Draco detrás de ella, logrando que Ginevra gritara, se volteó con sus manos en su pecho, encontrando la figura de su máximo némesis del Colegio. Por un momento creyó estar alucinando debido a la carga de trabajo y noches en vela, pero no ese hurón albino seguía ahí mirándola con su clásica cara de niño mimado.

— ¿Malfoy? —pronunció mirándolo con desprecio— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco la recorrió con sus frías pupilas, percatándose que las pecas de su rostro eran interrumpidas por la huella de un rasguño, encontró sus pupilas azules que resaltaban entre su cabello rojizo, ahora no tenía dudas ella era la chica que él había ayudado.

—Pero miren… si es la Weasley —dijo con un aire despectivo, sin dejar de estudiarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no te interesa… ¿Y tú trabajas aquí de intendente? No veo dónde dejaste tus artículos de limpieza —manifestó molestándola, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban por la rabia. —Para tu información hurón, soy una sanadora —aclaró lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

—Vaya, no pensé que tus padres lograran costear una carrera así para ti, después de todo son…

—No te atrevas a decir nada sobre mi familia rubio de bote, hurón de pacotilla…

—Vaya boquita, pero qué se puede esperar de alguien como tu, deberías medir tus palabras después de todo me debes tu vida —atacó dejándola perpleja.

—Ahora entiendo porque estas aquí, pero el pabellón de los locos esta en la otra ala del hospital, pero déjame te ayudo —sacó su varita apuntándole.

—Que chistosita, guarda eso antes de que te hagas daño —caminó alrededor de ella y justo cuando estaba detrás de ella, acercó su boca a su odio—. Hace un par de días como a las tres de la mañana una chica empapada chocó contra mí, unos hombres la perseguían —avanzó unos pasos quedando frente a ella—, y yo la salve de esos barbajanes, llevándola a mi departamento, colocándola en una habitación —las pupilas de Ginny bailaban mostrando su duda, ella no recordaba bien eso, pero sabía que había estado en su casa… el elfo lo había dicho, lo que él decía era verdad.

—No sé de qué me hablas —mintió sintiendo como la mano que sostenía la varita temblaba, al igual que sus piernas.

—Vamos Weasley, pensé que eras inteligente ¿no sabes de lo qué estoy hablando? — enarcó su ceja, notando como el rostro de la chica perdía color.

—No —bajó por completó su varita, tomó sus folders y trató de pasarlo.

—No hemos acabado de hablar —se colocó frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso hacia la puerta.

—Eres un idiota… quítate o te lanzare un…. mocomurciélago –—amenazó empuñando nuevamente su varita— o quizás alguna maldición.

— Uuuuh que miedo me das, esa no es la forma de agradecer lo que hice por ti — interpeló observando lo frágil que se veía la chica, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, esa no era la imagen que recordaba de ella en el Colegio, incluso sus pupilas no brillaban, estaban opacas sin vida.

—Idiota… —lo pasó tomó la perilla de la puerta girándola.

—Espera… no me has agradecido —colocó su mano en la puerta, impidiéndole abrirla.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras —replicó de mala manera, sin girarse.

— ¿En qué andas metida Weasley? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? —cuestionó acercándose más a ella, arrugando su nariz al aspirar el aroma a flores que despedía su cascada roja.

—Déjame en paz —le gritó girándose encontrándose con el rostro de Malfoy a escasos centímetros del suyo, dejó que sus pupilas lo analizaran él estaba ligeramente inclinado pero era obvio que había crecido, estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, sus ojos eran de un profundo gris que podía equipararse al cielo cuando estaba a punto de caer una tormenta, sus rasgos de niño habían cambiado pero seguían siendo finos, atrás había quedado su peinado de escuela, la escaza gomina que usa ahora le permitía mayor movilidad a su cabello rubio, algunos mechones caían por su rostro y sus labios con esa sonrisa torcida que ella recordaba bien, si ese era su némesis un total engreído.

—Nadie te ha dicho que te ves fatal, no se como sales así a la calle —exclamó Draco después de analizarla, notando como ella lo estaba escrutando —. ¿Qué Weasley te gusta lo que ves? ¿Es demasiada perfección para ti? —se acercó un poco más, en ese momento sintió la mano de Ginn en su mejilla, sonando estrepitosamente.

—Maldito hurón —abrió la puerta y se alejó chocando con una enfermera—. Lo siento.

La enfermera la miró con extrañeza y siguió su camino hasta llegar al cubículo que buscaba, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Malfoy totalmente malhumorado.

— ¿Usted es el señor Malfoy?

— Si, ¿qué pasa? —interrogó brusco. _«Es una bestia… ¿cómo se atreve a pegarme? ¿Quién se cree qué es?»_.

—Señor Malfoy —lo llamó al ver que el joven no le prestaba atención.

— ¿Qué? —respondió de mala manera.

—Puede pasar a ver a su madre, en el piso siguiente habitación 435 —divulgó la enfermera.

Draco salió aún con la mano en la mejilla, restregando ligeramente su piel adolorida.

_«Comadreja… pero esto no acaba aquí, ahora se donde encontrarla, pero… ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Potty no estaría ese día con ella?»_.

Ingresó al elevador notando que también iba Ginny, sonrió maliciosamente.

—No puede ser ¡que no te cansas de fastidiar! —expuso rodando sus ojos.

—Discúlpenla, no sabe comportarse… es salvaje —prorrumpió Malfoy a las demás personas que iban con ellos.

—Y él es un acosador, arrogante, fantoche y demás.

— ¿Ven lo qué digo? No sé cómo puede estar trabajando aquí, que bajo a caído St. Mungo —atacó riendo.

Las personas los miraban discutir, pasando su vista de uno al otro, escuchando toda clase de insultos, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándolos salir.

—Piérdete hijo de Morgana, rubio de bote… —salió corriendo, avanzando por el pasillo de la derecha.

—Soy rubio natural —alcanzó a decirle, volteó para ambos corredores notando que hacia la izquierda estaban las habitaciones 400-430 y a la derecha estaban 430-460, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, tocó suavemente, para después abrir encontrándose con su madre tendida en una cama.

—Draco… —pronunció débilmente.

—Madre —se acercó a ella, tomando asiento en la silla a su lado, estrechando su mano.

En ese momento ingresaron a la habitación un medi-mago junto con su padre.

—Draco, él es el medi-mago Wolfgang —lo presentó Lucius—, él es mi hijo Draco Malfoy.

Al instante se incorporó ofreciéndole su mano.

— ¿Estará bien? ¿Se repondrá? — cuestionó con premura.

—Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá, le comentaba a Lucius que desde hace un par de meses hemos estado trabajando con en un tratamiento, pero sólo lo hemos aplicado con pacientes de menores de 10 años, aún no sabemos como reaccionaria en personas adultas —explicó el anciano.

—Pero… ¿puede funcionar en mi madre no es así? —inquirió apresurado.

—Mmmm puede ser…

La puerta se abrió después de un suave toquido interrumpiendo la plática, dejando ver la figura de Ginevra Weasley, que en cuanto vio a las personas presentes deseó que se tratara de una pesadilla.

_«¡Por Merlín! Este ha sido el peor día… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo?»._

Se quedó de piedra junto a la puerta, endureciendo su expresión, aunque estuvo tentada a sacarle la lengua a los hombres, girarse y salir de aquel lugar.

—Señorita Weasley, por fin llega… los señores Malfoy y su hijo —presentó con voz gruesa, acomodándose sus gafas.

—Si… ya tengo… el gusto —dijo sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

—La señorita Weasley es quien a trabajado conmigo a lo largo de esta investigación, desarrollando el tratamiento —explicó brindándole una sonrisa a la joven—, pero no se quede ahí acérquese, tome, es el historial de la señora Malfoy.

—Ah… yo… —estaba a punto de negarse, pero ante la insistencia del hombre no le había quedado de otra más que ir a su lado.

—Vamos, vamos… necesito que lo estudie y nos de su opinión —instó Wolfgang.

Draco la miró con frustración y horror.

_«Esto no puede ser… de entre todos los medi-magos y sanadores de este lugar tenía que ser ella.»_

Y claro que se dio cuenta como las pupilas de ella destellaban de furia, esto no iba ser fácil, ladeó su rostro notando como su padre tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba con fuerza su bastón. Esto estaba próximo a convertirse en un campo de batalla.

— ¿Una Weasley? —se quejó Lucius.

—Oh si, veo que se conocen bien, eso facilitara las cosas —murmuró curvando sus labios.

— ¿No hay otra persona qué se pueda hacer cargo del tratamiento? —farfulló tenso Lucius, manteniendo su expresión dura y aquella mirada de repudio hacia Ginny.

—Oh pero ella es la más capacitada, es de las pocas personas que ha trabajado con el tratamiento.

—Quizás mi sobrina, la sanadora Rosier… Johan — sugirió.

—Oh si, sin duda una gran sanadora, pero desafortunadamente ella no ha trabajado con este tratamiento.

—Yo podría capacitarla, debido a que no puedo encargarme de la señora Malfoy, además que no creo que este muy de acuerdo —interpeló Ginn girándose para ver a la pálida mujer.

—Tardaría un par de meses en familiarizarse con él y no tenemos ese tiempo —objetó Wolfgang —. ¿Quiere alguien explicarme lo que sucede? —inquirió notando la tensión.

—Lucius basta, por favor —musitó débilmente Narcissa.

Draco no podía permitir que su madre pasara meses sin ese tratamiento, no deseaba verla sufrir, cerró sus puños con frustración, miró a la mujer que yacía moribunda en la cama y entonces tomó aquella difícil decisión: debía doblegar su orgullo.

— Padre deja que el tratamiento lo lleve Weasley —pronunció entre dientes, tragándose sus aires despectivos, sorprendiendo a sus padres y a la chica.

—Pero yo no…

—Weasley ¿me permites un momento? —dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole un brazo sacándola de la habitación.

—Suéltame, ¿qué te pasa? —se zafó de su agarre, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Weasley —pausó pasando nerviosamente su mano por sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió exasperada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Escucha este es el trato…

— ¿Dices trato? No me interesa —espetó girándose.

—Espera —le tomó el brazo deteniéndola—, si tú aceptas darle el tratamiento a mi madre yo no te volveré a echar en cara lo que hice por ti —explicó mordiendo las palabras.

Ginevra lo escuchó notando lo difícil que resultaba para él pronunciar aquellas palabras, en sus grises pupilas había destellos de preocupación e incluso sus finas expresiones tenían un atisbo de desesperación.

No era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en un familiar de un paciente pero verlo en Draco Malfoy era realmente chocante. Escrutó su cerebro en busca de algún recuerdo donde lo hubiera visto de esa manera tan… vulnerable e humano, pero ninguno vino a su mente, eso hizo que su estómago se contrajera, se suponía que su labor como sanadora era curar a cualquier paciente que estuviera en sus manos sin importar de quién se tratase.

—Yo… lo hare —respondió aturdida, ni siquiera ella podía creer que iba a hacer aquello.

Sintió como él liberaba su brazo y la expresión afligida que segundos antes reinaba en su rostro aristocrático cambiaba a una más serena, incluso parecía que había vuelto a colocarse su mascara de frialdad.

—Tienes mi palabra, no te molestare más con eso —aseveró firme—, pero no quiero ningún maltrato a mi madre, lo que tengas que reclamar, alegar o desquitarte es conmigo, déjala fuera de esto ¿entiendes?

Ginny lo estudió durante un par de minutos. —Vaya, me sorprendes ¿quién diría que el hurón tiene sentimientos? Incluso pareces humano —arguyó con ligero sarcasmo en su grácil voz, girándose para regresar a la habitación.

Draco curvó sus labios en una mueca irónica. —Te sorprenderías de que tan humano puedo ser… —cayó al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de volver a mencionarle lo que había hecho por ella.

—Si tú lo dices… aunque yo no apostaría por ti —respondió con ligereza, ingresando al cuarto donde la tensión no había disminuido.

—No puedo creer que este hospital después de mis años de continuas contribuciones no cuente con alguien altura de nuestra posición y lo dejen en manos de una aprendiz, Johan… deberías encargarte tu —demandó enérgico haciendo sonar su bastón contra las losetas.

—Padre —Draco colocó una mano en su hombro—, ya esta arreglado ella se encargara.

—De ninguna manera —discrepó dejando oír su gruesa voz en la habitación.

—Piensa en mi madre —musitó susurrante, Lucius dirigió sus pupilas hacia la débil mujer y tragándose su orgullo aceptó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Weasley al igual que el medi-mago observaron en silencio la discusión, al ver el gesto de aceptación del patriarca de la familia, avanzó hacia Narcissa comenzando a revisarla, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que había caminado hacia ella quedándose a su lado.

—Esta decidido, dejemos que la sanadora haga su trabajo, Lucius acompáñame para firmar algunos papeles —ambos salieron de la habitación, aunque la expresión del patriarca era de total recelo y desconfianza.

Ginny realizaba su trabajo profesionalmente aunque no pudo evitar notar el desacuerdo de Lucius, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando el hombre salió, se sentía demasiado presionada con él ahí.

—Parece que todo esta bien para comenzar a aplicar el tratamiento, pero debo afinar unos detalles con el medi-mago Wolfgang —anunció rompiendo el mutismo de la habitación—, aunque deben saber que esto será experimental, sólo lo hemos probado con niños…

—Lo sé, ya nos lo había explicado Wolfgang —manifestó acercándose a tomar la mano de su frágil madre, tratando de brindarle apoyo.

Ginevra lo miraba desconcertada mientras hacia pequeñas notas en el expediente jamás pensó que en su vida vería esa faceta de Malfoy, incluso sintió el deseo de acercarse y darle una palmadita de apoyo, con cualquier otra familia de un paciente ya lo hubiera hecho pero tratándose de esa familia, le era difícil comportarse tan sentimental.

Lentamente extendió su mano titubeando entre tocarlo o no, pero aún así lo hizo, posando su mano en su hombro siendo tan ligero como el toque de una mariposa.

—Haremos todo lo posible para sanar a tu…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la abrupta entrada de una rubia, la cual se acercó rápidamente a Draco, ignorando olímpicamente a Ginevra.

—Draco, amor… no debiste salir así es mi deber acompañarte en esta delicada situación —puntualizó aferrándose al brazo de su novio, para después dirigir sus orbes hacia su futura suegra—. Narcissa debiste dejar en nuestras manos los preparativos de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, te agotaste demasiado, pero no te preocupes le diré a mi madre y nos encargaremos nosotros, no deseo postergar la fecha…

Draco la miraba anonadado. —Astoria no es el momento, ya hablaremos después de esto… el compromiso puede esperar.

—Hijo esta bien, no hay porque retrasarlo, Astoria puede encargarse —murmuró apretando ligeramente su mano.

Malfoy notó la sonrisa de satisfacción de Astoria resintiendo la falta de compasión que demostraba su futura prometida.

—Ves amor, todo estará bien… así dejaremos que Narcissa descanse —manifestó depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Mientras que Ginevra miraba a la pareja con total asombro por un lado Malfoy se iba a comprometer con Astoria pero a pesar de eso ella no demostraba demasiado amor por su suegra o eso parecía, quizás se debía a que no conocía el estado de gravedad en el que se encontraba.

—No puedo esperar para convertirme en tu esposa —murmuró alegre abrazándolo.

Ginny contempló esa escena que tanto le recordaba los momentos que habían pasado con Harry, una oleada de recuerdos y dolor la recorrió, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, abrazó el expediente y salió de ahí rápidamente, sin percatarse de la mirada de Draco que había notado su expresión de desconsuelo.

_«¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?»._

Enarcó mínimamente su ceja en un gesto más para si que para los demás.

En tanto la pelirroja se encontraba en el baño sollozando la sola alusión a compromiso y a matrimonio siempre le hacían evocar el recuerdo de Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuara… si ustedes lo piden en sus reviews.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¿Por qué razón se rompería el compromiso de Ginny con Harry?

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¿Se lograra recuperar Narcissa?

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¿Por qué habrán atacado a Ginny?

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¿Draco pospondrá la fiesta de compromiso?

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**iris cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tus comentario y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo ojala te gsute y nos dejes de nuevo un lindo review, y ya veremos si Draco deja a Astoria. Saludos.

**Hmy:** Hola ¿qué tal? Gracias por leer el fic y esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos digas que te pareció en un review. Saludos. Bye.

**GachiB:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por el review y darte el tiempo de leer este loco fic, ojala no sigas apoyando a lo largo de la historia, aquí esta la actualización, por favor déjanos tu opinión. Saludos. Chao.

**Ninnypotter:** Hola ¿qué tal? Gracias pro dejar un review ojala te guste el siguiente capítulo y nos des tus comentarios en un review. Saludos. Cuidate. Adiós.

**Brinitonks:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por leer el fic y pues si es todo un misterio ojala continúes leyéndolo y pues aquí esta la actualización. Por favor déjanos tu opinión en un review. Saludos. Bye.

**April:** Hola muchas gracias por leer la historia y aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo ojala que te guste y pues viene un poco de la relación de Astoria y Draco, aunque no lo vemos en su mejor momento debido a la salud de Narcissa, pero en los siguientes se vera más puesto que será su fiesta de compromiso. Por favor déjanos tus opiniones en un review. Saludos. Adiós.

**villanita kuran:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Mil gracias por leer el fic y darnos una oportunidad, esta vez no tardamos tanto en actualizar, pero síguenos dejando review, aunque en este capítulo aún no se deje ver en que esta metida Ginn. Ojala te guste y pues no olvides dejarnos un review. Gracias. Saludos.

**Jane Malfoy-028**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic y ser la primera en dejarnos un lindo review y pues como ya te habíamos dicho aquí se ve un poco de la relación de Draco-Ginny ojala te guste, por favor déjanos tus impresiones sobre el capítulo. Gracias. Adiós.

**¡Gracias y no dejen de enviarnos un review para que la siguiente semana haya un nuevo chap!**


	3. Obitus

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Los agradecimientos y demás al final.

Saludos & Abrazos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

*** _La esperanza_ es el peor de los males, porque _prolonga el tormento de los hombres_. — F. Nietzsche.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Obitus…**_

Varios minutos pasaron en los que las lágrimas siguieron delineando sus mejillas, en su mente imágenes de su pasado con su gran amor giraban como un tornado dejando a su corazón más desolado.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

El tiempo había corrido lentamente desde que la guerra había finalizado. Ginny se encontraba jugando exitosamente para las Arpías de Holyhead, un nuevo contrato le esperaba pero ella estaba a punto de concluir con éxito sus estudios y aunque consideraba el Quidditch una de sus pasiones, había comprendido que encontraba mayor satisfacción en curar a las personas, después de haber visto la cruel realidad de una batalla, de perder seres queridos, de ver la muerte pasar tan cerca de ella, entendió que debía de haber alguna forma de ayudar a tantas personas y a aquellos niños que habían sufrido los estragos de esa guerra.

Se encontraba disfrutando de una cena en un íntimo restaurante que estaba ligeramente iluminado lo que hacia el ambiente más romántico.

— Es un lindo lugar, nunca me habías traído aquí — mencionó distraídamente admirando el lugar notando que extrañamente su mesa estaba alejada de todas las demás.

— Lo sé, pero me pareció que te iba a gustar y sé que no nos hemos visto últimamente pero quería verte sin tanto público — musitó jugueteando con el cubierto.

— Oh… si lo sé, es difícil manejar todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente… pero sabes que aprecio que vayas a mis partidos — comentó risueña, tomando su mano con dulzura.

— En realidad lo decía por tu familia, quería verte antes de que fuéramos allá mañana — continuó estrechando su mano.

Ginny lo miró confundida. — ¿Pasa algo? — enarcó su ceja con un gesto curioso.

Harry tomó un profundo respiro dándose el valor necesario para lo que mencionaría, podía luchar contra mortifagos y magos oscuros pero las cuestiones de amor, era algo que no se le daba con facilidad. Se incorporó pensando que estaría menos nervioso si lo hacía así, caminó hasta ella y tomó su mano haciendo que se incorporara la llevó hasta el balcón.

— Harry… ¿qué esta pasando? — interrogó confundida por las acciones de su novio.

— ¿Tegustaríacasarteconmigo? — preguntó atropelladamente, notando la expresión turbada de Ginn que reaccionó minutos después.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó con el corazón latiendo furiosamente.

— ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? — repitió pero esta vez con más calma, sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña caja que le ofreció a la luz de la luna.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Un toquido y una lejana voz la hizo regresar abruptamente de ese lastimoso recuerdo que en algún momento significó una gran felicidad pero todo se había vuelto una vil y cruel mentira.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — insistió la mujer.

Ginn sentía su garganta tan seca, tomó unos cuantos cuadros de papel y se trató de limpiar el rostro.

— Iré por alguien — avisó la mujer alejándose.

_«Olvídate de eso… olvídalo… olvídalo.»_ Se repetía a forma de orden en un intento por controlarse, le costaba respirar pero finalmente logró calmarse lo suficiente para salir, le ardían los ojos se dirigió al lavamanos observando su imagen demacrada en el reflejo del espejo, desvió sus ojos y se mojó el rostro una y otra vez.

Cerró la llave y se secó la cara lentamente perdida en sus tormentos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a una enfermera que revisaba los cubículos, al no encontrar nada sospechoso salió.

Ginn se trató de arreglar y salió dirigiéndose al lugar que calmaría sus males, el pabellón de los niños, la mayoría se encontraba ya en sus camas, el sólo hecho de llegar ahí ya le causaba a su corazón una calidez inigualable, aún más por saber que pronto varios de ellos saldrían de ahí para volver con sus familias y amigos.

Caminó lentamente entre las camas, topándose con las enfermeras que cuidaban de los pequeños, les sonrió acercándose a abrigar a unos cuantos, los contempló un poco más no quería salir de ahí y regresar a su realidad, pero evidentemente lo tenía que hacer, tenía deberes que cumplir.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta lentamente, inhaló ostentosamente ese elemento vital y obligándose a si misma, recorrió el camino de regreso a la habitación de la señora Malfoy, no le terminaba de gustar la idea de cuidar a esa mujer, pero ella no debía hacer distinciones, sólo esperaba no tener tantos roces con Lucius Malfoy aunque sabía que eso iba a ser poco probable, era claro que a ese hombre no le había agradado para nada la idea, quizás si debía capacitar a Soizic.

«_Debo hablar con ella, jamás mencionó que estaba emparentada con ese estirado e irritante hurón… ¿por qué no me lo habrá dicho?»._

— _«Una idea puede ser porque no te cae y jamás le preguntaste.»_ Acusó esa vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

_«Ah pero no es que me importe total ella jamás me ha trató mal ni me ha echado en cara su apellido, ni nada de teorías de sangre… pero quizás sea mejor que ella le dé el tratamiento, pero…». _

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde has estado? Ella las cosas están color hormiga, mi tío… bueno el señor Lucius se esta quejando de la poca atención… — interrogó dejando su frase incompleta, al notar en el rostro de Ginn, la piel irritaba alrededor de sus ojos y el tenue rojo que los cubría — estuviste llorando.

— No ha sido nada, ¿crees qué deba sacar de una buena vez mi varita para defenderme? Digo, por si me quiere lanzar alguna maldición — bromeó tratando de evitar una reprenda por parte de su amiga —, quizás podría probar como se ve en su faceta como algún animalillo ¿cuál crees qué le quede? Porque el hurón es su hijo…

— Ginn — murmuró negando con su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

— ¿Qué? Sólo fue un comentario… no es como si lo fuera hacer aunque quisiera, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste qué tu y Malfoy son familia?

— ¡Por fin aparece! — comentó Wolfgang, separándose de algunas enfermeras — ¿qué pasa con usted últimamente?

— Lo siento, fui al pabellón de los niños, pero ya pensé en algunas variaciones para el tratamiento de la señora Malfoy, quizás debamos aumentar la dosis de pociones, así como el ingrediente que hace esto posible pero el problema es que no sabemos qué reacción pueda tener, quizás tengamos que contrarrestar los efectos secundarios que le pueda ocasionar, pero eso no es lo que más preocupa sino que este demasiado débil para soportarlo — manifestó impasible, externando sus deducciones.

El medi-mago analizó con cuidado sus palabras, frunciendo ligeramente su frente.

— Eso qué quiere decir — exclamó demandante Lucius.

— Tío, por favor — pidió Soizic apenas tocando su brazo en un gesto tranquilizador.

— No podemos perder el tiempo, tendremos que correr el riesgo y aplicar algunas pociones vigorizantes — indicó el sabio anciano — entonces puede comenzar a aplicar el tratamiento.

— Claro — de inmediato comenzó a elaborar una lista de las pociones que necesitaba, mientras a lo lejos podía percibir como su amiga trataba de serenar a su tío.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que solicitaba la presencia del medi-mago Wolgang en el piso 5.

— Debo retirarme pero vendré más tarde para observar los resultados — le indicó a Ginny, quien asintió con un gesto —. Lucius, confía en que está en las mejores manos.

Lucius simplemente dejó salir un bufido de inconformidad, mientras fulminaba con su mirada a la pelirroja, quién inmediatamente se sintió incomoda.

— Es mejor que vayas a la Sala de espera, deja que las sanadoras hagan su trabajo—– con esto lo obligó a caminar con él.

— Vaya, yo estaré al pendiente, cualquier noticia le avisare — murmuró Soizic brindándole una tenue sonrisa, que sabía no lograría calmar el estado de alteración de su tío pero era lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Ginevra dejó salir el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, relajándose al verse por fin librada de la presión de ese hombre. — Pufff….

— Tranquila ya se fue, dame la lista yo iré por lo que necesitas — se ofreció amablemente, comprendiendo la tensión de su amiga.

— No es necesario, pensaba dársela a una enfermera, además esta noche es tu guardia en el pabellón de los niños — comentó recordando ese pequeño dato.

— Si, pero lo cambie con Laing, me quedare mañana — expuso tomando el pergamino —. Además por hoy creo que es mejor que este aquí para ayudarte a llevar esto.

Ginny le agradeció silenciosamente, se giró tomando una gran bocanada de aire giró la perilla entrando en la habitación sorprendiéndose al encontrar aún a Draco y su prometida ahí, esperaba que alguien ya les hubiera dicho que debían estar en la Sala de espera, pero era evidente que eso no había sucedido.

Avanzó lentamente notando como el hurón aún seguía estrechando la mano de su madre, mientras Astoria yacía sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y aunque su corazón se compungía al recordar la alusión a compromiso, no se permitió pensar en ello debía concentrarse en hacer su deber con eficacia.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes. — Lo siento, pero deben salir podrán esperar noticias en la Sala que se encuentra cerca de los elevadores — comunicó serena.

Draco separó sus pupilas de su madre posándolas en la pelirroja, notando como ella esquivaba mirarlos concentrándose en algunos aparatos que se encontraban ahí.

_«¿Qué le pasa?... primero no aparece y ahora esto.»_

— Amor, debemos salir — indicó Astoria incorporándose, él no respondió regresó su mirada a su madre, estrechando un poco más fuerte su mano, recibiendo apenas como respuesta una mueca por parte de la débil mujer, que sabía lo que su hijo trataba de decirle.

— Voy a estar bien — logró decir en un frágil murmullo.

— Claro que estará bien — apoyó Astoria, sonriéndole suavemente a su suegra.

Draco besó la suave mano de su madre y al lado de su novia se dirigió a la puerta, la dejó cruzar primero. — No lo olvides Weasley, tenemos un trato — siseó apenas logrando encontrar los ojos irritados de la pelirroja, quién cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

No era como si las palabras del rubio arrogante la hicieran sentirse mejor, sabía lo que debía hacer y tenía claro el trato que habían hecho. Se encaminó nuevamente hacia Narcissa, sintiéndose extraña al contemplar a una mujer que siempre había sido tan bella, de un porte impecable y que sin duda había tenido un papel tan importante en la sociedad de sangres puras, ahí simplemente sin fuerzas para continuar, había logrado sobrevivir a la Batalla contra Voldemort, al desprestigio de su familia y ahora se encontraba derrotada ante una enfermedad.

Fue entonces que le dio razón a esas palabras que tanto decía su madre "nadie tenía comprada la vida" y aquí el dinero no podía hacer mucho por ella, ni la elegancia ni mucho menos la sociedad, ahora sólo estaba en sus manos y en las de alguien superior.

— En su expediente menciona que hace un par de meses que adquirió la enfermedad, ¿puede darme más detalles de cómo fue?

Narcissa entreabrió sus parpados la luz le molestaba, ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarle una mirada de superioridad o de desprecio, se sentía tan mal que eso ahora no le importaba, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo.

— Hace unos meses con algunas distinguidas señoras que forman parte de la Sociedad de caridad visitamos un Orfanato para proveerlos de ropa y otras cosas, ahí al parecer había niños que estaban contagiados.

Ginny se quedó perpleja asimilando la información, hacia unos meses algunos niños habían ingresado al Hospital y era gracias a ellos que habían comenzado a desarrollar ese tratamiento.

En ese momento Soizic entró trayendo consigo un pequeño carro con todos los instrumentos y pociones que necesitaban.

— Traje todo aunque por lo que entendí aumentaras la cantidad de un ingrediente — comentó expectativa.

— Si eso haré en este momento ¿puedes comenzar a prepararla para el tratamiento? – mencionó dejando la carpeta en una mesa cerca y dirigiéndose al carrito.

***º*º*º**

En la Sala de espera…

Lucius vivía todo un tumulto de sensaciones encontradas, pero tenía que mantenerse sereno no podía dejar que los demás notaran su real estado, tenía una imagen que mantener o al menos lo que quedaba de esta, después de lo que había sucedido en los últimos años no podía negar que perder de esa manera a su esposa lo derrumbaría, ella no merecía estar sufriendo, él era el que debía pagar por todos sus actos pasados que lo acompañaban en cada momento de su vida.

Draco se encontraba sentado junto Astoria, quien tenía tomada su mano, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de él.

— Es tarde, te llevare a tu casa — anunció haciendo que ella se incorporara.

— Pero… — intentó negarse, quería estar con él.

— Lo entiendo, pero acabas de llegar de tu viaje debes estar cansada y es mejor que vayas a descasar, si pasa algo te avisare inmediatamente — musitó impasible.

— Pero… ah está bien, pero estaré aquí mañana — anunció obstinada —, espero que mis padres ya estén de regreso, pero si no les mandare una carta contándoles lo sucedido — respondió decidida.

— Preferiría que esperaras hasta que mi madre éste más repuesta — puntualizó con seriedad.

— Yo… pero no entiendo por qué, además pronto seremos familia es lógico que estén enterados — interpeló conflictuada.

— Sólo hazlo — pidió esperando que lo entendiera, su madre no deseaba que la vieran en ese estado, además él no quería que la importunaran con lo del compromiso, ya había hecho demasiado por ese asunto.

— Esta bien — aceptó no del todo convencida.

— Respecto al compromiso, sé que mi madre no desea que cambiemos la fecha pero yo creo que podemos postergarlo hasta que mejore.

— Pero… ella dijo que siguiéramos con los planes, mi madre se encargara de todo — objetó soltando su mano, no es que quisiera llevarle la contraria, pero no quería posponerlo, entendía que su suegra se sintiera mal, pero ella estaba tan emocionada con esto, era como siempre había deseado todo de ensueño. Incluso tenía su príncipe azul.

La realidad era que en el fondo tenía miedo de perderlo, no es no creyera que su relación no llegaría tarde o temprano a ese punto, después de todo era lo que todos esperaban incluida ella, además era de las pocas relaciones serias que le habían conocido, todo indicaba que así debía ser.

— Comprendo, pero solo serán unos días… ya que ella no querrá que pase mucho tiempo y no deseo causarle un disgusto — explicó pasivamente, notando en las facciones de su novia el efecto de sus palabras.

— Será como tú digas — respondió después de unos segundos, se incorporó siendo secundada por Draco.

— Astoria, gracias — murmuró antes de que llegaran con Lucius —. Padre volveré enseguida, debo ir a dejar a Astoria — informó notando que su padre estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Hasta luego Lucius, todo saldrá bien — dijo educadamente.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

Algunas horas después en las que los las personas descansaban mientras la luna estaba en su punto más alto y siendo opacada por las nubes de que dejaban caer una suave lluvia sobre Londres, el medi-mago Wolfgang había estado al pendiente del tratamiento de la señora Malfoy y finalmente sólo les quedaba esperar a que este comenzara a hacer efecto.

— Realizó un buen trabajo, ahora sólo queda aguardar, les avisare a los Malfoy, quizás ustedes deban ir a descansar y con eso me refiero a usted señorita Weasley, últimamente no se ve muy bien — refirió Johan mirándola con seriedad.

— Preferiría quedarme para ver la evolución del tratamiento, además tengo otros pacientes que…

— Señorita Weasley, es una orden, la veré en unas horas — aseveró con firmeza —, encárguese señorita Rosier de que eso ocurra — añadió sin dar pie a más dialogo.

, · ´ ´ · o · · **D&G** · · o · , · ´ ´ ·,

— Ahora que estamos aquí con una humeante taza de café que nos quitara las pocas horas de sueño que tendremos ¿quieres decirme qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasó hoy?

Ginny miraba su reflejo distorsionado en el cálido liquido. — Es que… sabes que Mafloy está comprometido con Astoria y eso hizo que yo recordara mi compromiso con Harry, cuando él me pidió que nos casáramos — refirió en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía y su corazón se estrujaba, mientras una gota salina caía por sus mejillas llegando hasta su taza, donde causó ondas en el oscuro liquido.

Soizic la miró conmovida, no podía entender del todo cómo se sentía su amiga ya que ella nunca había estado en una situación similar, pero por lo que podía darse cuenta era un gran dolor, el cual su amiga no había logrado superar a pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado, también era cierto que no podía dejarla perderse en esa depresión debía aprender a continuar sin él y entendiendo que él había tomado su decisión.

— Ginn… perdona que te diga esto, pero deberías dejar ir tu pasado no te hace bien seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto — aconsejó con pesar.

— Yo… lo sé pero es que… — más lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas — ¿y si él vuelve? ¿Y si tal vez pudiera volver a ver un nosotros?

Soizic tomó su mano estrechándola. — Pelirroja, no te hagas más daño.

Ginevra se llevó las manos a su rostro dejando salir su dolor en ese llanto, mientras su amiga la abrazaba susurrándole palabras de consuelo, poco después la chica se quedó dormida. Soizic la levitó a su cama arropándola cuidadosamente, para después retirarse para darse un regaderazo, cambiarse y tomar una poción para poder sobrevivir ese largo día, esperaba que poco a poco su amiga recuperara el ritmo de su vida, pero otro cosa que le preocupaba era el asunto de esos hombres que la perseguían.

I ** I * I **D&G** I * I **I

Draco se encontraba en esa incomoda Sala de espera no se había despegado de ahí desde que había vuelto de casa de su novia. A partir de ahí las horas se le habían hecho eternas, la espera lo desquiciaba, pero al menos le había permitido meditar sobre los cambios que estaba sufriendo su vida, pero principalmente en la salud de su madre y lo que esto había traído consigo.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Draco acababa de volver de un viaje, donde se encargó de otros negocios que tenía, había llegado a su departamento y estaba revisando algunos papeles que le había llevado Nott sobre nuevos casos de personas que debían defender.

— Hijo, pensé que irías a vernos… — musitó su madre entrando al Despacho.

— Madre — de inmediato se incorporó para saludarla — ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco débil — exclamó ayudándola a sentarse en un sillón.

— Si, esperaba que fueras a la mansión en cuanto llegaras — comentó analizándolo.

— Mmm pensaba ir a verte pero no quería toparme con mi padre, no después de la última pelea que tuvimos — explicó tratando de no sonar tan brusco, pero eso fue inútil —, lo siento madre, pero…

— Draco, no juzgues tan severamente a tu padre — pidió compasiva.

— No hablemos de eso, estuve investigando sobre tu enfermedad incluso fui en mi viaje a ver a unos especialistas pero…

— Hijo, perdona que te interrumpa, pero quiero hablarte de algo — anunció con seriedad, logrando que él le lanzara una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo más? — inquirió enarcando su ceja.

— Draco tu sabes que mi enfermedad me está consumiendo lentamente — colocó una mano en la boca de su hijo impidiéndole que le dificultara lo que debía decirle — eso es una realidad, aunque no lo deseemos y pensando en eso me di cuenta que quizás no esté para él día en que tu decidas sentar cabeza...

El ex Slytherin frunció su ceño deduciendo hacia donde iba esa plática, no era la primera vez que su madre hablara de eso con él, pero ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado.

— …y sé que tu aún no deseas comprometerte, pero tienes a tu lado a una gran mujer, que pertenece a una familia sangre pura… no sé por qué aún no te has decidido a casarte con ella, quizás incluso pensar en tener hijos, yo estaría encantada de conocer a un nieto…

Draco se incorporó sintiéndose presionado y agobiado por esas palabras, miró a su madre, toda ella exclama que le estaba hablando con el corazón en las manos, incluso podía notar cuanto le costaba aceptar que le quedaba poco tiempo. Su corazón se encogió, se pasó la mano por su cabello.

— Draco — se levantó lentamente llegando hasta él — por favor piénsalo, sólo deseo que seas feliz y Astoria es lo que tú necesitas a tu lado, has estado con ella un largo tiempo, debes saber que no eres el único que la pretende y quizás alguno otro pueda adelantársete.

Él ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando las palabras de su madre, estaba realmente turbado, no era una decisión que él quisiera tomar de esa manera. Repentinamente su madre se sintió mal, desmayándose prácticamente en sus brazos.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

No es que se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado después de eso, Astoria era como había dicho su madre una gran mujer, con la cual había encontrado muchas cosas, además claro que sentía algo especial por ella, no sabía si era amor, pero tenía claro que no lo había sentido por ninguna otra mujer.

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro de su pecho, mientras llevaba una mano a sus ojos tañándolos suavemente, sentía la vista cansada, el cuerpo adolorido y algunas partes acalambradas, se incorporó para estirar un poco sus piernas y despejar su mente.

Había estado observando cómo entraban y salían del elevador el personal del Hospital, pero no lo había hecho sólo por entretenimiento, había tenido la idea de que en algún momento aparecería la Weasley, deseaba interrogarla más a fondo sobre la salud de su madre y cómo le había ido con el tratamiento, pero evidentemente ella no deseaba verlos, ya que no había tenido ni si quiera la educación de presentarse para dar algún informe.

Por otra parte la última imagen de ella no era la mejor, estaba tan demacrada y parecía haber estado llorando, pero no entendía por qué.

_«¿Qué le pasara a esa? Tal parece que le hubiera pasado algo ¿tendrá qué ver con los hombres de la otra noche? ¿Le habrán hecho algo?»_.

Ante la sola idea sintió repulsión, pensando en lo peor, su mente recreó imágenes de mujeres que habían sido atacadas en el pasado por mortifagos, sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas.

_«Pero ¿dónde diablos esta el héroe del mundo mágico, ese Cara-rajada? Él es después de todo el Jefe de Aurores, debería empezar por cuidar de su noviecita… o ¿no será qué… él se cansó de ella?»._

En ese momento apareció Soizic con un buen número de carpetas de los pacientes que tenía que revisar, aunque lo primero que había hecho al llegar a St. Mungo había sido preguntarle al medi-mago Wolfgang sobre la salud de su tía, así como avisarle que posiblemente Ginevra llegaría tarde.

— Buenos días, tío, Draco les traigo noticias, el medi-mago Wolfgang acaba de decirme que pueden pasar a ver a mi tía, aún no ha despertado, se espera que lo haga en algunas horas y al parecer el tratamiento está funcionando aunque será un largo proceso, deberán agradecérselo al medi-mago Wolfgang y a la sanadora Weasley — expuso apenas denotando su tono optimista, observando cómo los rostros de su familia se relajaban ligeramente, había quitado un peso de sus almas.

Lucius no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente se dirigió en silencio a los corredores de las habitaciones.

— ¿Es verdad eso? — preguntó queriendo tener una certeza.

— Si, estará un poco más débil, quizás tengo unos malestares pero está reaccionando favorablemente — repitió sonriéndole —, por cierto mi madre llegara en unos momentos para acompañar a mi tía, aunque mi hermano tardara en llegar tiene algunos compromisos…

— ¿Terry vendrá? — inquirió sorprendido.

— Así es desea estar aquí, sabes que adora a tu madre — respondió cómplice —, pero es mejor que vayas y por cierto te ves fatal, desvelarte no es lo tuyo…

Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos. - Sabes que eso es una mentira yo siempre me veo bien, recuérdalo soy perfecto…

— Tonto, tengo que irme, te veré más tarde — indicó con la intención de irse.

— Espera ¿y dónde está… esa, la Weasley? ¿No está ella encargada del tratamiento de mi madre? — interpeló tratando de sonar frío e indiferente.

— Deberías tenerle más respeto, es muy buena sanadora, le debes el que tu madre se esté recuperando y está descansando, no han sido días fáciles para ella, pero seguramente la veras más tarde, ahora me voy — con eso se perdió en el pasillo, dejándolo meditabundo y caminando hacia el cuarto de su madre.

**«´¯·.¸¸ D&G .¸¸.·´¯»**

Unas cuantas horas después Ginny despertaba abruptamente, el sudor perlaba su frente, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, se llevó la mano a su cara, una vez más había tenido una pesadilla, siempre era la misma, Harry la dejaba y se terminaba yendo con ella…

El dolor la recorrió calándola nuevamente tenía deseos de quedarse ahí y llorar pero sentía sus ojos arenosos y secos cansados de derramar tantas lagrimas, sin que el consuelo le llegase. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, pero suponía que Soizic se había encargado de todo, giró su rostro en busca de su reloj, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que eran las 10:00 am, sin pensarlo aventó las mantas, una vez más iba a llegar tarde.

Se incorporó apresurada esquivando el tiradero que tenía en el suelo de su cuarto, ropa, zapatos, algunos periódicos… revistas y demás cosas, pero en su camino se topó con el cesto de la ropa sucia, el cual no pudo esquivar logrando hacerse un rasguño en su brazo, lloriqueando se metió a ducharse.

_«Ahora si me correrán y no tendré con que pagar este departamento, ni cómo ayudar a esos niños del Orfanato… quería llevarles algunas cosas, pero si no me apuró ahora sí que no habrá quién me ayude…»._

Se comenzó a enjabonar, sintiendo un poco de ardor en su nuevo rasguño mientras que de sus anteriores heridas ya sólo le quedaban algunas manchas verdosas.

_«De seguro ese Lucius Malfoy debe estar despotricando contra el servicio del Hospital, ojala que su esposa este reaccionando favorablemente ante el tratamiento, la enfermedad de Obitus no es fácil de combatir, el hurón se veía realmente preocupado por su madre al menos aparentaba estarlo, quizás después de todo no sea un insensible.»_

_«Claro que no, no está hecho de piedra… es humano, además recuerda que fue él quien te rescató de esos y te llevó a su casa, de alguna forma te cuido.» _Intervino esa vocecilla en su cabeza.

_«Mmmm quizás… pero eso sólo le da un punto a su favor, pero aún así eso no quita todos los años de comentarios y burlas mordaces.» _

_«Tienes razón, pero no por eso mal cuidaras a su madre.»_

_«En eso tienes razón.»_

Se terminó de duchar y se vistió con su uniforme color lima con el escudo del Hospital, se secó el cabello y se lo amarró con una coleta, se colocó su perfume de flores y listo, tomó en un bolso algunas cosas y salió apenas tomando una galleta para el camino.

Cuando al fin llegó al cubículo que ocupaba con Soizic, dejó sus cosas encontrando sobre su escritorio un reporte sobre la salud de Narcissa Malfoy, además de una nota de su amiga.

_Ginn, quédate tranquila le avise al medi-mago Wolfgang que te retrasarías estuvo de acuerdo en que descansaras y no te preocupes por tus pacientes me hice cargo de ellos, pero es mejor que vayas a revisar a la señora Malfoy._

Ginevra estaba agradecida por el apoyo que le mostraba cada día su amiga, además de la compresión de su jefe, tomó el reporte y salió rumbo al tercer piso.

Al salir del elevador esperaba encontrar en la Sala de espera a los odiosos rubios pero al no verlos comprendió que de seguro estarían en la habitación, dejando caer sus hombros llegó ahí, quedándose afuera estaba a punto de abrir cuando escuchó un par de voces, repentinamente la puerta se abrió dando paso al mismísimo ex príncipe de Slytherin, logrando que ella se hiciera unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que apareces — exclamó dejando salir un tono de reclamo.

— Oye no tienes porque hablarme así y si no había venido era porque estaba ocupada, ahora si me permites voy a pesar a revisar a mi paciente, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones — intentó pasarlo pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo logrando que de los labios de ella saliera un chillido de dolor.

— No me toques — arrebató su brazo.

Él observó el rastro de dolor en su rostro. — ¿Qué diablos te sucede? — preguntó al no entender su quejido, ni siquiera había aplicado mucha fuerza.

— Nada que te importe — replicó a la defensiva, entrando a la habitación dejándolo contrariado — buenos tardes – saludó a los presentes dando un pequeño vistazo a sus rostros, reconociendo a la mujer que yacía ahora al lado de Narcissa —, les voy a pedir que por favor me permitan revisar a la paciente, más tarde podrán volver a verla.

Lucius dejó salir un bufido mientras azotaba su bastón antes de salir mirándola con desconfianza, mientras que _Selelie Rosier_ se acercaba a ella saludándola educadamente.

— Señora, es un gusto verla, disculpe si he rechazado sus invitaciones a comer pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada — declamó apresurada.

— No te preocupes, Soizic me lo ha explicado todo, pero en realidad ahora vengo por Cissa, ¿mejorara? — preguntó con preocupación.

— Eso esperamos — comentó comprometida.

— Entiendo, estaré en la Sala de espera, aunque después me gustaría que fueras a la casa a comer, estas demasiado delgada — prorrumpió estudiándola, saliendo de la habitación.

Al por fin quedarse sola comenzó a hacer su trabajo, notando como comenzaba a despertar la mujer quejándose ligeramente.

— ¿D-donde estoy? — preguntó desubicada.

— Tranquila, está en St. Mungo, por su tratamiento contra Obitus —vexplicó suavemente.

— Oh… me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas — exclamó en un hilo de voz.

— Entiendo, es normal pero con estas pociones se sentirá mejor — indicó acercando un pequeño frasco a los labios pálidos de la mujer, quien realizó un esfuerzo por beberlas.

Finalmente Ginny utilizó unos cuantos hechizos para hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Dónde están mi hijo y Lucius?

— Pasaron la noche en la Sala de espera y hasta hace un rato estaban acompañándola, pero debía revisarla así que salieron, más tarde podrá verlos, pero ahora descanse… pediré que le traigan un poco de comida, regresare en unos momentos voy avisarle a sus familiares que su cuerpo esta asimilando el tratamiento — expuso para después salir.

**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸D&G¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Draco se encontraba mojándose el rostro, observándose en el espejo.

«_ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa? Parecía que tenía una herida en su brazo… ¿será verdad lo qué creo y esos sujetos la habrán atacado?»_.

Turbado ante esos pensamientos, regresó a la Sala de espera, deseaba ir a tomar una ducha y cambiarse, además de que quería ir al Despacho, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar ahí, sus dos amigos ya lo esperaban.

— Hermano, tu secretaría nos avisó esta mañana lo que había sucedido y en cuanto pudimos acomodar los asuntos pendientes, vinimos — exclamó extrañamente con seriedad Blaise.

— Ya nos puso al tanto tu tía de la condición de tu madre — indicó templado Nott.

— Ya veo — añadió escuetamente, aunque saber que ellos se encontraban ahí lo hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor.

— ¿Dónde está Astoria? — cuestionó Blaise al no verla cerca.

— Pues ayer la lleve a su casa, debe estar por llegar — dijo cuando apareció la figura de la pelirroja.

La menor de los Weasley aclaró su garganta, tratando de llamar su atención, sorprendiéndose al ver a dos ex Slytherins ahí, los podía recordar compañeros y amigos de Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo como en el Colegio.

— Sólo vengo a avisarles que la paciente ha despertado y que el tratamiento está comenzando a crear las defensas que su cuerpo requiere, pero esto no quiere decir que mejorara de un día a otro…

— ¿E-esa es la Weasley? — masculló sorprendido Blaise, sin apartar su vista de ella.

— Mmm si y cierra la boca — siseó irritado por la actitud de su amigo, si ellos sabían desde su sexto año en el Colegio que Blaise se sentía atraído por chica de cabellos de fuego, pero jamás lo había admitido públicamente y mucho menos había hecho el intento de conquistarla ya que hasta donde sabían ella era la chica de San Potter.

— … podrán verla más tarde, les aconsejo que en este tiempo vayan a cambiarse y a comer algo, con permiso — con eso se retiró perdiéndose en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

— No lo puedo creer así que es sanadora y no cualquiera si no la que se está encargando de tu madre — enunció Blaise aún sin salir de su estupor.

— ¿Cómo fue qué eso sucedió? ¿Y es ella la chica que ayudaste? — cuestionó Nott, notando el fastidio en el rostro de su amigo.

— Mmmm… — salieron rumbo a la cafetería donde Draco los puso al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Un trato, eh? No puedo creer que pequeño es el mundo mágico — espetó el moreno bebiendo de su agua.

— No puedo creer que la Weasley sea la que cuide a tu madre — expresó con una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Era la que había desarrollado el tratamiento y Soizic no lo había manejado, no nos dejaron otra opción — reveló austero, manteniendo para sí los detalles, además de sus sospechas.

— Tu padre no se ve muy convencido — mencionó Blaise, no se necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta.

— Lo sé — profirió con un suspiró cansado.

— ¿Algo más pasa? — interrogó astuto Nott.

— Mmm le pedí a Astoria que retrasara la fiesta de compromiso — divulgó fatigado, comenzaba a sentir los estragos de estar despierto más de 24 horas.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó? — preguntó con cuidado Blaise, en otra ocasión hubiera hecho alguna broma pero no creía que su amigo las soportaría en ese momento.

— Al principió estuvo renuente, pero lo comprendió sólo falta que se lo diga a mi madre, espero que lo entienda.

— De seguro que si, de todas formas espera un poco para decírselo — aconsejó Theo.

— Eso haré, es mejor que me vaya a cambiar quiero estar cuando mi madre despierte, quizás en la noche revise los pendientes de la oficina, háganme llegar los pergaminos — pidió incorporándose dejando algunos galeones en el lugar, había detestado esa comida pero lo que menos lo importaba ahora era eso.

— No te preocupes, vendremos cuando salgamos del Despacho — anunció Blaise con una sonrisa misteriosa que incluso dejaba ver un toque malicioso.

— No estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando ¿o si? — increpó con mala talante Malfoy, mirando acusadoramente.

— Mmm Draco te viste lento, yo ya lo suponía desde que la vio de nuevo — habló Theodore dejando salir su tono burlón.

— ¿Qué? Sólo quiero venir a visitar a tu madre y a acompañarte como tu buen amigo que soy — pausó dejando que una gran sonrisa se colara en sus labios —, claro que si veo a la Weasley no estaría mal - dijo descaradamente — además, se ve que los años le han sentado bien, detrás de ese uniforme parece haber una buena figura.

Draco negó con su cabeza dejando salir un bufido aunque no puedo evitar que las palabras de su amigo le evocaran las imágenes de cuando la chica estuvo en su departamento, más específicamente cuando la había visto en ropa interior, él más que cualquiera de esos dos sabía que ocultaba su uniforme.

— Imbécil… — salió de ahí más embrollado que antes.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

La tarde había caído y el sol se iba desvaneciendo, dejando que poco a poco las estrellas se dejaran ver en el cielo. Ginevra se había quedado un rato más con la señora Malfoy tratando de que ella comiera, apenas y había logrado que tomara un bocado, finalmente la dejó descansar, mientras ella atendía a sus otros pacientes y en una escapada con Soizic habían ido a comer.

No había tenido que tratar nuevamente con Lucius o el huroncito lo cual la mantenía menos tensa, le había pedido a una enfermera que les avisara que podía entrar a ver a Narcissa, ya que ella había despertado y podrían platicar un poco con ella, cada quien en su turno.

Poco después se enteró por Soizic que el medi-mago Wolfgang había estado hablando con el patriarca de los Malfoy, pero ella tenía claro que había hecho su trabajo bien, aunque tenía miedo de ir a su cubículo, la había mando traer y no sabía lo que le diría, eso le causaba ansiedad y por consecuencia se estaba comiendo las uñas de sus manos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tocó la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ahí no solo estaba el medi-mago sino también el príncipe de pacotilla alias Draco.

— Señorita Weasley, adelante — indicó Johan, señalándole una silla al lado del rubio.

Ginny de mala manera se sentó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio Draco, el cual sonrió sarcásticamente.

— No entiendo que hago aquí ¿pasa algo? – preguntó desconcertada, además de que le molestaba sentir la fija mirada de Draco sobre ella, le causaba un escalofrío que le recorría la columna hasta llegar a su nuca.

— No, no… como sabe el tratamiento está surtiendo efecto, su trabajo ha sido bueno, pero Lucius y su hijo, han empezado a realizar los trámites para traspasar a la paciente a…

— ¿Cómo? De ninguna manera, ¿acaso están locos? Eso puede ser contraproducente, además el tratamiento y… — interrumpió exaltada, no podía creer eso.

— Tranquilícese, hemos pensado que quizás su recuperación avance si se encuentra en su casa, ya que aquí se siente demasiado incomoda…

— No lo puedo creer — soltó enfurruñándose —, pero ¿quién aplicaría el tratamiento?, esto debe tener una secuencia, si lo deja no puedo asegurar que sobreviva…

— Entiendo su preocupación, pero el tratamiento usted se lo seguiría administrando, si acepta ir hasta su casa — finalizó notando que su aprendiz tenía el rostro desencajado.

— ¿Q-qué? — logró pronunciar.

Draco por una parte disfrutaba de la reacción de la chica, de sus gestos, cualquiera hubiera aceptado con facilidad pero ella sabía que lo haría difícil, después de todo iba a meterse a la casa de su enemigo del Colegio, seguramente sus padres serían los primeros en decirle que no lo hiciera.

— Me permite hablar con ella a solas — enunció con calma Draco.

— Sí, claro — respondió el anciano, retirándose del lugar. De inmediato Ginny se incorporó de su lugar.

— ¿Qué tienen ustedes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se les ocurre esa idea de llevársela a su casa? Y por supuesto me niego a ir a tu casa, además se necesitaría adaptar la habitación…

Malfoy comenzaba a sentirse mareado por el constante caminar de la pelirroja y de su parloteo.

— Weasley ¿quieres dejar de moverte? No estoy muy de acuerdo con esto... pero es el deseo de mi madre y mi padre hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para lograrlo y yo lo ayudare, entendemos los riesgos, pero si tu aceptas aplicarle el tratamiento en nuestra casa no te hará falta ningún material, aparato, lo que sea necesario para que ella esté bien… además estamos dispuestos a darte algunos galeones, lo que pidas — expuso con firmeza, analizando cada gesto en el rostro de Ginny, podía notar que estaba molesta, incluso sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo por el coraje y sus ojos recuperaban su brillo en momentos.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Crees qué no acepto por dinero? Eres más idiota de lo que pensé…

— Entonces dime por qué no aceptas — exigió incorporándose colocándose frente a ella, retándola.

— Porque aquí tenemos acceso a todo lo que ella necesita, hay más sanadores que la estarían vigilando, además no sé si sea lo mejor para su salud, esta delicada… apenas y ha probado bocado y yo no podría dejar mi horario de trabajo en St. Mungo sólo para ir a ver a tu madre, tengo más pacientes, niños que me necesitan... de ninguna manera es mejor que ella se vaya, no hasta que este mejor…

Él podía ver que sus palabras eran sinceras y su interés por su madre así como por otros pacientes era genuino.

— Acepta, tú misma has dicho que el tratamiento en mi madre es experimental y que puede no funcionar, sino lo hace no deseo que pase sus últimos días en este deprimente lugar — repuso enfocando su mirada en sus profundas pupilas —, sólo acepta… hazlo por ella, porque es su deseo… hazlo por tu paciente — la chantajeó, no le gustaba la idea de tenerla en su casa y de rebajarse a pedirle las cosas de esa manera, pero esto lo hacía sólo por su madre, apretó el puño molesto por la superioridad que demostraba la pelirroja y por no poder destilar algún comentario venenoso que le punzaba en la punta de la lengua.

Ginny lo miraba extrañada nunca había tenido tan cerca de Malfoy y mucho menos hablándole de esa manera, se sentía demasiado abrumada.

— No lo sé, debo pensarlo… ver como evoluciona y todo dependerá de eso — concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuará… si ustedes lo piden en sus reviews.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Por qué razón se rompería el compromiso de Ginny con Harry?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Se lograra recuperar Narcissa?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Por qué habrán atacado a Ginny?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Aceptará Ginny ir a la mansión Malfoy?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Sufrirá maltratos por parte de Lucius Malfoy?

**Hola… disculpen la demora, es que la Universidad suele ser demasiado absorbente y tenemos demasiados fics, pero no se preocupen pensamos actualizar continuamente.**

Creemos que debemos explicarles unos detalles que se nos fueron xD!.

1.- El fic es una idea rara… y loca.

2.- No es que Astoria sea mala simplemente que fue para nosotras todo un reto escribir de ella porque no tiene cannon, además la situación en la que la colocamos no era fácil debido a que su primer deseo es casarse con Draco, si es un poco caprichuda, pero es un humano y tiene errores, no es que no aprecie a su casi suegra, pero necesita saber que su compromiso con Draqui-pooh es ya un hecho, teme perderlo, es algo insegura después de todo muchas desean quitárselo, lo difícil no es tenerlo sino mantenerlo.

3.- Harry saldrá pronto y con una pequeña sorpresa.

¡Gracias por todo y no dejen de enviarnos un review para que la siguiente semana haya un nuevo chap claro dependiendo del número de reviews!

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Ama sua: **Hola es gusto tenerte en otro de nuestros fics, gracias por leer, si habíamos hablado algo sobre esta pareja y bueno si fue un poco confuso el inicio pero esperamos con el paso de los capítulos aclarar las incógnitas. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo. Saludos. Besos.

**Deny Moon: **Hola, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer nuestro fic y por dejarnos algunos comentarios y más adelante se irán resolviendo tus dudas, por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos. Bye.

**Ninnypotter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por dejarnos tu review, bueno, Astoria es difícil, es un personaje difícil debido a que no tiene cannon y no es que sea insensible, simplemente que es como toda persona que es en parte egoísta y siente que se le va nuestro amado Draco… pero no es que no le importe Cissa, aunque bueeeeno, ya lo irás notando. Y Harry no es el malo de cuento, es solo… que las circunstancias son raras, ya lo averiguaras mas adelante, esperamos que te guste el capitulo, disculpa la demora, pero aquí esta, esperamos tu opinión. Cuídate. Adiós.

**Lilianaam: **Hi, ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo. Disculpa la demora, y en los próximos capítulos aparecerá Harry, para hacer más interesante esto. Ojala te sigan gustando los Draco-Ginny puesto el fic apenas empieza y no han entrado a materia. Saludos. Cuídate.

**Laura: **Hola, bienvenida al fic, y a los agradecimientos, tardamos un poco mas de lo pensado en actualizar, pero gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que sigas el fic y que no dejes de opinar que te pareció este nuevo capítulo, cuídate, hasta pronto.

**Gin-K: **Hola ¿qué tal? Bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu comentario, nos anima para seguir escribiendo, esperamos que nos acompañes a lo largo de la trama y los capítulos. Ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo, disculpa la demora. Saludos. Adiós.

**Cami: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Bienvenida a los agradecimientos y al fic, que bien que te haya gustado, sentimos la tardanza en continuarlo, ojala que puedas leer el capítulo nuevo, ahí descubrirás de que está enferma Narccisa, por favor déjanos tus impresiones en un reviews. Cuídate mucho.

**Brinitonks**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y dejarnos un review, esperamos que puedas leer este capítulo, sentimos la demora. Besos. Adiós.

**Lilialh: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer el fic y dejarnos algunos reviews. Ojala te guste este capítulo. Cuídate y no olvides dejarnos un pequeño review. Adiós.

**Sophie Malfoy: **Hola, bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos, sentimos haber demorado en actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste y no dejes tu opinión. Besos. Bye.

**Jane Malfoy-028**: Hola ¿cómo estás?. Mil gracias por leer el capítulo pasado y dejarnos tu review, bueno como lo comentábamos es difícil el personaje de Astoria debido a que no tiene cannon y sabemos pocas cosas sobre ella, pero no es que sea maldita quizás nos falto explicar un poco más el por qué actuaba así, pero esperamos que tus impresiones cambien a medida que el fic va avanzando y nos sigas comentando tu opinión sobre ella, esperamos haberlo hecho mejor. Esperamos que puedas leer este capítulo. Gracias y saludos. Adiós.

Y esperamos volver a contar con el apoyo de:

**iris cullen, Hmy, GachiB, April, villanita kuran.**

Gracias por leer el fic y también a los que nos leen y nos tienen en alertas y favoritos es muy importante para nosotros que estén ahí aunque no nos dejen su review, aunque de vez en cuando vendría bien que nos dejaran un comentario.


	4. Un paciente inesperado

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?.

Los agradecimientos y demás al final.

Saludos & Abrazos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

*** _Permite que tu corazón sienta el sufrimiento de los demás. — George Washington._  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Un paciente inesperado**_

Ginevra salía con pesar del elevador, se acomodó su chamarra preparándose para salir a la gélida noche, al pasar enfrente de la recepción escuchó la melodiosa voz de la mujer que atendía.

— Hasta mañana querida, descansa…

Le brindó una sonrisa tenue en forma de despedida, había sido un día muy largo y cansado, antes de irse había pasado a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba la señora Malfoy, su cuerpo estaba asimilando el tratamiento aunque muy lentamente quizás se debía a que las cantidades de las pociones no eran suficientes, pero era mejor esperar antes de apresurarse a añadir más ópalo a la poción y aumentar la dosis.

Había tenido una nueva platica con el medi-mago Wolfgang, el cual seguía interesado en que aceptara la propuesta que le ofrecían los Malfoy y eso no la ponía de mejor humor, sentía escalofríos de sólo pensar que tendría que pisar la mansión de esa familia, cosas malas habían pasado en ese lugar.

Por otra parte y no menos estresante había pasado por la Sala de espera para darles un corto informe sobre el estado de Narcissa, aparte de lidiar con los comentarios nada agradables de Lucius Malfoy, había soportado escuchar nuevamente comentarios de compromiso debido a que Draco y Astoria platicaban sobre ello, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él, nunca había conocido el lado humano del chico y eso la turbaba demasiado.

Finalmente llegó a la salida sintiendo el golpe de la brisa sobre su rostro moviendo suavemente sus hilos rojos, echó un vistazo a la calle observando lo poco iluminaba que estaba, eso le recordó lo que había pasado noches antes, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de sólo pensar en ello. Una mano tocó su hombro provocando que soltara un gritillo de susto junto con un brinco.

— Tranquila, no pensé que te asustaría — aseveró una voz sedosa.

— Te dije que no llegaras así, es lógica su reacción — reprendió Nott a su lado, meneando su cabeza negativamente, no sabía cómo había accedido a acompañar a su amigo para alcanzar a la chica.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó aún nerviosa, todavía no se recuperaba del susto que le provocaron, aparte no esperaba que ellos le hablaran.

— Calma, oye estas pálida no quieres entrar a St. Mungo y sentarte un momento — inquirió Zabinni.

— No, estoy bien — respondió sintiendo que vivía otro momento surrealista ya que estaba llevando una conversación civilizada con Slytherins… ¿qué diría su hermano si la viera en ese momento? — supongo que desean saber cómo esta Narcissa Malfoy — asumió observando el asentimiento de Nott — . Sólo les puedo decir que aún estamos esperando resultados, por ahora se encuentra descansado y sólo puede entrar una persona a la vez, no deseamos que la perturben pero pueden ir a la Sala ahí se encuentra Malfoy.

Blaise observaba con suma atención los rasgos y expresiones de la pelirroja, de verdad que los años le habían sentado bien. — Ya veo… — estaba a punto de darle un giro a la conversación cuando Theodore lo interrumpió.

— ¿De verdad hay esperanzas de una recuperación? — cuestionó con seriedad.

Ginny giró levemente el rostro despegando su vista del moreno para poder ver con claridad al rubio, no recordaba mucho a ese chico, no solía estar con Malfoy molestándola pero si recordaba haberlo visto en la Biblioteca, parecía ser un chico calmado.

— Confió en que el tratamiento surta el efecto deseado y que la señora Malfoy ponga de su parte — exclamó estoica.

— Ginn que bueno que te alcanzo, se te olvido tu bolso en el cubículo — indicó Soizic quedándose muda al ver con quienes se encontraba su amiga —. Blaise… Theodore…

— Soizic — se acercó a saludarla Nott, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla —, tenía tiempo de no verte, cambiaste el color de tu cabello.

— Y debo decirte que te ves muy linda — aduló Blaise, saludándola.

— Gracias… — respondió desviando su vista a Ginn, en una muda pregunta para averiguar si se encontraba bien.

— Es mejor que me vaya — susurró deseando escabullirse.

— Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte, ya es tarde y no debes estar sola — se ofreció Zabinni galantemente, para sorpresa de ambas chicas.

— ¿Q-qué? — logró formular la pregunta, convencida de que sólo era una mala pasada.

— Bueno yo… sólo si tú quieres te puedo acompañar — repitió firme ante los escépticos.

— Blaise, no será necesario Ginn ya tiene planes conmigo – intervino la recién llegada de cabellos castaño oscuro apenas sostenido a los lados altura media, ojos grises que fácilmente podrían pasar por negros debido a su tonalidad, y piel ligeramente tostada, la chica no parecía intimidada por ellos.

—Yllana, pero ¿qué haces aquí? — inquirió Blaise posando su vista en la chica.

— Solo vine por Ginn, me alegro de verlos… siento lo de la señora Malfoy, pasare después a verla…

— Nosotros le comentaremos — aseguró Nott, acercándose a saludarla.

— Gracias, Soizic es una lástima que tengas guardia… será en otra ocasión, es mejor que ya nos vayamos — manifestó al ver su reloj —, me alegra haberlos saludo, espero verlos pronto.

— Lo mismo decimos — aseveró Blaise, despidiéndose de la dama, para después mirar a la pelirroja —. Espero que en algún momento me des la oportunidad de salir contigo.

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no esperaba esa petición, no supo en qué momento sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo quizás cuando el moreno había besado su mejillas dejando que aspirara su loción.

— Es mejor que entremos Blaise, Draco debe estar esperándonos — apuró Nott, desviando su vista hacia las chicas —, hasta luego, cuídense la noche suele traer muchos peligros — añadió enfocando su mirada en la menor de los Weasley antes de caminar hacia el Hospital.

Ginevra los miró alejarse con una expresión interrogante pintada en su rostro. ¿Acaso Malfoy les había contado?

— Chicas, tengo que regresar pero diviértanse — se despidió Soizic y recorrió el mismo camino que los Slytherins.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

Draco acababa de volver de dejar a su novia en su casa, agradecía el tiempo que ella pasaba en el Hospital con él y la manera en que trataba de distraerlo, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo del todo y no era su culpa, simplemente él tenía tantas cosas en su mente y aunque lo negara una de ella era Ginevra Wealsey, esa chica que había molestado con frecuencia en el Colegio y que ahora le intrigaba de sobremanera, empezando por aquel acontecimiento donde la había salvado, no entendía que era lo que esos hombres buscaban de ella y si es que lo habían obtenido.

Eso lo llevó a remembrar el momento en que la había tomado el brazo y el quejido que ella había dejado salir, pero en todo eso algo no cuadraba ¿dónde estaba Potter?

— Draquito… — le dio una palmada Blaise en su hombro al notar que su amigo estaba ausente.

— No me digas Draquito… sabes que lo detesto y ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma? — exclamó observando el semblante de su amigo.

— No lo vas a creer — resopló Nott sentándose a su lado, entregándole un folder con los asuntos pendientes del Despacho que Draco no dudo en comenzar a revisar —, esta así porque habló con Weasley.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió levantando la vista de los papeles para posarla en el rostro divertido de su amigo sentado en un sillón frente a él.

— No me mires así, los tiempos han cambiado y ella sigue siendo sangre pura además ¿has visto lo linda que esta? Claro un poco desmejorada pero nada que unas buenas noches a mi lado y unos cuidados no cambiarían — expuso con ligereza acomodándose en el sillón, dejando que sus labios mostrarán una sonrisa relajada.

Draco se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose realmente extraño ante la confesión de su amigo y no pudo evitar que un comentario venoso brotara de su boca. — Vamos Blaise ¿no hablaras en serio? Eso no quita que sea una Weasley y que este con San Potter… además dudo que se fije en ti, después de todo lo que pasó en el Colegio.

— Mmm tranquilo soy yo él que debe preocuparse por eso —soltó desparpajado —¿por qué te pones así? — preguntó tratando de ver más allá de sus palabras, esa no era una actitud normal en Draco — ¿no será qué si tuviste algo que ver con ella esa noche?

— No digas idioteces… has lo que quieras — zanjó frío —. Theodore ¿qué pasó con el juicio de…?

**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸D&G¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Ya entrada la noche Draco por fin había decidido ir a ducharse y a descansar un poco, aún tenía rondándole por la cabeza los comentarios de Blaise, a pesar de que había tratado por todos los medios de sacarse esas estupideces, pero parecía que estaba condenado a darle vueltas a ese asunto.

_«Es un idiota… ¿cómo diablos se le ocurre decir qué yo tuve algo que ver con esa?»._

Era cierto que esa noche él había notado lo linda que era por eso había optado por ponerle el camisón sin magia, él había tocado su piel, observado tendidamente su figura, notado sus pecas a lo largo de su figura, pero también había visto aquellas heridas.

— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Ni siquiera debe importarme lo que le pase… aquí lo importante es que sane a mi madre y eso es todo — sacudió su cabeza y se metió en las sabanas de su cama.

**«´¯·.¸¸ D&G .¸¸.·´¯»**

Una linda pelirroja despertaba al escuchar la sonara alarma de su reloj, sacó su mano de la manta que la cubría y tomó el reloj apagándolo llevándolo hasta su cama.

Abrió sus ojos adormilada, acostumbrándose a la luz del día que se asomaba por las cortinas, había pasado un buen rato en compañía de su amiga que había hecho todo por distraerla, se incorporó caminando hacía la ducha aún bostezando.

Debía apurarse para llegar a St. Mungo ya no deseaba se mal vista por sus compañeros de trabajo que si cumplían con sus horarios a pesar de sus problemas. Por otra parte tampoco quería quedar mal con el medi-mago Wolfgang aunque no entendía muchas de sus decisiones, cómo el por qué de apoyar esa decisión de los Malfoy de llevarse a Narcissa a su casa.

Entró a la ducha sintiendo el cálido líquido desplazarse suavemente por su cuerpo. — ¿Por qué ese Zabinni habrá actuado así?... recuerdo que en el Colegio decían que yo le gustaba pero… no, no, eso es una locura… además no intentó nada conmigo ¿por qué ahora eso cambiaría?

Se rió un poco de lo loco que sonaba eso, se terminó de bañar y se colocó su bata, mientras que con una toalla secaba sus cabellos, pasó a la cocina por un panecillo y regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, estaba buscando una muda de ropa cuando se topó ahí en el rincón de su closet estaba el abrigo y el camisón con el cual había huido del departamento de Malfoy, los tomó mientras su semblante se ensombrecía, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, ni cómo es que había terminado con ese camisón.

— Es muy lindo y caro, yo no podría costearme algo así… de seguro es de alguna de sus amiguitas o quizás hasta de la misma Astoria Greengrass, se quedó en silencio recordando que ellos estaban comprometidos como una vez lo había estado ella con Harry.

Una punzada en su pecho la atravesó, no debía pensar en eso meneó su cabeza y regresó a la realidad.

— No quiero... tener esto aquí, es mejor que se lo devuelva.

Dejó a un lado el camisón y observó el abrigo era notorio que le pertenecía a Malfoy.

— Aún guarda el olor de su loción — musitó aspirando la exquisita fragancia, evocando la imagen del ex-Slytehrin — ese hurón… no recuerdo que fuera así de alto en el Colegio, ha ganado algunos centímetros desde entonces, aunque aún mantiene ese aire altivo, sus ojos siguen siendo fríos pero cuando habla de su madre eso cambia… es un ser muy extraño ¿Acaso Malfoy puede ser más que aquel chiquillo malcriado del Colegio que solo sabía molestar a los demás? Se que lo de ese loco de Voldemort nos cambió la vida de alguna forma a todos, quizás el hecho de vivir eso lo afectó más de lo que se puede pensar.

Observó el abrigo tratando de resolver esa interrogante cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba pensando en ese, se dio un pequeño golpe en su frente.

— ¡Por Merlín ¿qué me pasa? Es sólo Malfoy, el hurón de siempre.

**I ** I * I D&G I * I ** I**

Al llegar al Hospital se cambió colocándose su uniforme verde y se dispuso a realizar su labor, primero iría al pabellón de niños después iría a ver a la señora Narcissa.

Se llevó algún tiempo revisando a los pequeños, preocupándose por el estado de algunos y a la vez alegrándose por otros que pronto daría de alta. Finalmente llegó el turno de Narcissa subió al elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron se dirigió a la Sala donde esperaba encontrar a Malfoy y decirle que pasara a su cubículo por su ropa, pero ahí no había rastros de él, extrañada se encaminó a la habitación de su paciente, tocó suavemente para después ingresar topándose con la enfermera, peinó el cuarto en busca de Lucius pero tampoco se encontraba.

— Buenos días, soy la sanadora encargada de la señora Malfoy ¿cómo pasó la noche? — preguntó tomando el informe.

— Estuvo ligeramente inquieta, pero ahora se encuentra dormida, le dio un poco de fiebre que con una poción disminuyó, además ha comido muy poco, sigue débil.

— Entiendo — se acercó a la cama para poder revisarla — ¿dónde están sus familiares?

— El señor Malfoy estuvo la noche entera con ella, apenas salió cuando le pedía que lo hiciera para revisarla y su guapo hijo supongo que se fue a descansar…

— ¿Guapo? — levantó la vista buscando la mirada de la enfermera.

— ¿No me diga qué usted no se ha dado cuenta? —– comentó ligeramente sonrojada.

— Necesito una poción de… — dijo evitando responder la pregunta de la enfermera, ¿por qué la chicas eran así? Aún recordaba a su compañeras del Colegio hablar así de él, claro excepto Hermione, pero la mayoría siempre decían que Malfoy era guapo pero por qué no decían que era descortés o demasiado arrogante…

· ´ ´ · o · · **D&G** · · o · ´ ´ ·

La tarde había caído Ginevra se encontraba en la habitación de Narcissa, ayudándola a comer, lo podía hacer cualquier enfermera pero prefería encargarse de eso.

— Vamos coma sólo un poco más, lo necesita si desea salir de este Hospital — indicó acercando la cuchara a sus pálidos labios.

Narcissa desvió su vista hacía la pelirroja observándola minuciosamente. – ¿De verdad me iré a mi casa?

Ginny alejó la cuchara de la mujer, depositándola en el plato. — Supongo que ya escuchó lo que su esposo desea hacer — levantó la servilleta y comenzó a limpiar las manchas de comida en la delineada boca de la mujer —, se que debe ser incomodo para usted, pero si no pone de su parte y come un poco más, no accederé a que esté en su casa — indicó firme.

— Coma por favor, no se preocupe por eso ahora – pidió acercándole otra cucharada de sopa.

Narcissa accedió engullendo un poco más únicamente porque de verdad deseaba estar e su casa.

Draco había llegado hacia unos minutos, pero se había detenido a escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo adentro, finalmente después de la última frase de Ginevra se atrevió a entrar por completo a la habitación.

Ambas mujeres desviaron su vista hacia él, pero sólo una de ella sonrió al verlo. Ginny ayudó a limpiar a Narcissa y se incorporó con la intención de salir cuando recordó que debía darle su ropa.

— Hola madre — saludó tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso en ella — ¿te sientes mejor? — preguntó retirando un mechón rubio del rostro de su madre.

— Si…

— Siento no haber estado contigo esta mañana — se disculpó acariciando su mano.

— Lo sé, tu padre me dijo que fuiste al Despacho…

Una enfermera entró interrumpiendo la plática, Ginevra sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, aprovechó la distracción para poder acercarse a Draco.

— Puedes venir conmigo un momento a mi cubículo — anunció antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco enarcó su ceja perturbado. — Madre, saldré un momento – con eso abandonó el cuarto y en un par de zancadas ya se encontraba al lado de la chica, entraron al elevador con más gente por lo cual no se atrevió a preguntarle de qué se trataba.

Al salir del elevador la siguió atento observando su rostro, parecía demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, finalmente llegaron al cubículo, Ginn abrió la puerta dejándolo ingresar primero.

— Y bien ¿de qué quieres hablar? — inquirió recargándose en el escritorio posando sus pupilas plateadas en ella.

Ginny sacó la bolsa del cajón de su escritorio y se la aventó. — Sólo quería devolverte eso.

Draco la atrapó abriéndola encontrándose con su abrigo y el camisón que él le había colocado, sonrió al vislumbrar una posibilidad de molestarla.

— Eso es todo — se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando Malfoy la detuvo.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías quedarte con el camisón — mencionó acercándose sigilosamente colocándose entre la puerta y ella.

— Malfoy hazte a un lado –—pidió enfrentando sus frías pupilas, notando la sonrisa altiva en sus labios —, además tu… amiguita debe estar extrañándolo.

— Créeme que jamás se le vio como a ti — declaró seductor, la boca de Ginny dibujó una perfecta "o" de sorpresa y de estupefacción. ¿Acaso eso había sido un halago? Sintió que sus mejillas la traicionaban y se coloreaban de rojo.

Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, recobrando el control de su cuerpo, recordándose mentalmente frente a quién estaba.

— ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?... no estoy para tus jueguitos.

— Vamos Weasley es sólo un halago, pero esa noche tenías varios golpes ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

La sanadora cerró sus ojos como si no quisiera recordar lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

Draco era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que se había sobrepasado, podía leer en el rostro de la pelirroja un rastro de angustia, acaba de arriesgar quizás la única oportunidad de que ella aceptara ir a la mansión Malfoy. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió, logrando que Draco se apartara para permitir el paso.

—Oh lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? — preguntó Richard, pasando su vista de uno al otro.

— No has interrumpido nada — sentenció Ginevra saliendo del cubículo.

Malfoy salió detrás de ella, no estaba seguro de si seguirla después de todo no sabía qué decirle desconocía lo que le había ocurrido, la observó tomar el elevador que se cerró frente a sus narices.

_«Maldición… ¿por qué carajos me metí en esto?»._

Observó el piso en el que se había detenido el elevador, en cuanto se abrieron nuevamente las puertas de la caja eléctrica, entró con rapidez y apretó con impaciencia el botón.

Los minutos que pasó ahí le parecieron eternos, en cuanto llegó al lugar, dejó que su mirada se paseara por el lugar en una clara búsqueda, pero no estaba preparado para ver esa escena.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra se encontraba sulfurada en el elevador. _«Lo detesto… ¿por qué no se mete en sus asuntos en lugar de interesarse en los míos, el que me haya ayudado no le da derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida_.»

Abandonó el elevador en cuanto las arcaicas puertas se abrieron necesitaba un respiro, salir de ahí un momento, caminó unos cuantos pasos y de repente ahí en medio de la recepción se encontraba su gran amor, su corazón brincó de emoción de inmediato, se quedó estática sin saber si correr y lanzarse a sus brazos o huir.

_«Es él… ¡Si es él! Esta aquí ¿o es qué acaso es una ilusión? ¿Una jugarreta de mi mente?»._

— Ginny — pronunció cálidamente Harry avanzando hacía la joven.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces esperando que la ilusión se extinguiera pero esta seguía ahí, fue hasta que lo tuvo delante de ella que comprendió que era de verdad.

— Harry… ¿estás herido? — pronunció asustada al notar el hilo de sangre que recorría su rostro, deslizó su vista por él dándose cuenta de su estado.

— No son heridas de importancia — respondió con ligereza, aunque podía sentir el dolor punzando su cuerpo y el cálido liquido recorrer su cara, inundándolo con ese aroma a sangre.

— Ven te curare — sin darle tiempo a protestar lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta un consultorio.

Malfoy se mantuvo como un espectador, notando como Ginevra temblaba con sólo mirar al héroe, se deslizó hacia una lugar que lo ocultara de la vista de esos dos, sin saber lo que estaba esperando encontrar.

_«¿Acaso mis deducciones son erróneas y ese sigue con ella? Pero entonces ¿cómo es posible que no haya estado con ella aquel día? ¿Y por qué no me ha buscado para echarme en cara que lleve a su noviecita a mi departamento? No, no aquí hay algo más…»_.

Los siguió conservando una distancia prudente, logrando colarse al ala de consultorios, al verlos entrar en uno, realizó un hechizo de magia oscura que le permitió volverse invisible, logrando así entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Harry se sentó en una silla pequeña, mientras la menor de los Weasley soltaba la túnica del buscador, acercándose una bandeja de pociones.

— No es necesario que hagas esto, debes tener pacientes que necesitan más de tus cuidados…

— Harry, no me gusta escucharte hablar así — regañó lanzándole una mirada severa — ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? — preguntó tomando el algodón que previamente había mojado en una sustancia y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del buscador.

— Sabes que no puedo hablarte de esto, pero confió en ti… fue sólo una pequeña batalla contra algunos magos que se niegan a comprender que Voldemort fue derrotado, buscan obtener un nuevo líder y retomar el poder que tenían en la sociedad — explicó sin separar la vista de la sanadora, notando como algunos mechones escapaban de su coleta, adornando su rostro pero era claro que no dormía bien, esas ojeras no mentían.

— Debes tener cuidado…

— Ginn ¿has estado bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te ves cansada — comentó notando cómo ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

— Es sólo cansancio — intentó que su voz no demostrara lo que en verdad pasaba, pero fue en vano.

— Se que no nos hemos visto mucho desde que terminamos pero cuentas conmigo ¿qué es lo qué te sucede? — preguntó tomando la barbilla de la chica, en un intento de hacer que lo mirara.

— Debes tomar esta poción — indicó reprimiendo aquel temblor que la recorrió ante esa simple caricia, tratando de ignorar con la fuerza que aún le quedaba los profundos ojos verdes y las malditas ganas que tenía de besarlo.

— Ginn…

La pelirroja no podía resistirse a su voz, eso era demasiado incluso para la barrera que había creado, todo esto era tan difícil, su corazón se estremecía de dolor.

— Es sólo que…

Harry tomó la poción de la mala gana, sintiendo la viscosa sustancia recorrer su garganta y a pesar de que su cara mostró su asco, su mirada no se despegó ni un minuto de su ex-prometida, expectante.

Ginny desvió su vista tomando un respiro remembrando, en espera que su garganta se abriera y dejará fluir aquellas palabras. — Hace unas noches… unos hombres me atacaron — su voz salió quebrada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quiénes eran? — lanzó de golpe las preguntas, tomando a la chica por los hombros sacudiéndola en busca de respuestas.

— H-Harry… me lastimas — chilló enfrentando las oliváceas pupilas notando su autentica preocupación y no pudo evitar que la emoción la recorriera quizás aún había una posibilidad de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos.

Draco se mantenía al lado de la puerta, recargado con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón observando estoico aquella reveladora platica, no podía decir que estaba sorprendido por las declaraciones pero ahora estaba impaciente por escuchar hablar a Ginevra, él también estaba interesado por averiguar lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero la forma en cómo Potter la había zarandeado no le había agradado para nada.

_«Ese idiota…. ¿acaso no ve que la esta lastimando? Eso no va a ayudar para que se sincere, ni se tranquilice…». _

— Lo siento — suavizó su agarre hasta que sus manos la soltaron por completo, agachó la cabeza reprochándose su actitud, se pasó las manos por su desordenado cabello en un claro gesto de frustración —, sólo dime lo qué ocurrió, por favor.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a su hombro inconscientemente guiada por el sutil dolor, mientras contemplaba a Harry confundida con sus ojos vidriosos, se giró en un intento por ocultarle todo su sentir, mientras se abrazaba a si misma buscando consuelo.

— … e-era mi hora de salida del Hospital, estaba lloviendo cruce la calle estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi varita en la muda de ropa que me había quitado en los vestidores, así que estaba regresando cuando me percate de la presencia de dos hombres que me miraban fijamente…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Diablos… — murmuró Ginny conteniendo su respiración, la presencia de esos hombres no le daba buena espina, desvió su camino avanzando con más rapidez, en un intento por perderlos, las gotas de agua caían cada vez más seguido golpeando su cuerpo en las partes que su modesta sombrilla no cubría, el viento movía su melena violentamente haciendo que su vista se viera interrumpida por momentos.

Los sospechosos hombres la seguían de cerca en un trote apresurado como si desearán tenerla ya sujeta como se les había ordenado.

La pelirroja giró en la primera calle que pudo comenzando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían, dejó la sombrilla tirada en alguna parte del camino, logrando que la lluvia se impactara completamente sobre su menuda figura.

— Nena ¿a dónde vas? No puedes huir de nosotros — amenazó uno de ellos a punto de alcanzarla.

Ginevra sentía que sus pulmones no resistirían más su carrera ni tampoco sus piernas, pero el miedo podía ser un buen incentivo más al sentir a esos hombres tan cerca de ella.

— _Everte Statum_ — lanzó el más alto de ellos, Ginny apenas y logró evadirlo pero no pudo evitar que el rayo rozara su mejilla dejando un rasguño, que la hizo distraerse y tropezar golpeando su rodilla contra el suelo pero esto no le impidió levantarse de golpe, tirando unos botes de basura para evitar que la alcanzaran.

Algunos rayos azules y verdes pasaron cerca de ella, afortunadamente ninguno logró tocarla del todo, corrió con toda la energía que le quedaba, tratando de alcanzar la salida de ese callejón, sabría que pronto sus piernas cederían o alguno de esos hechizos la impactaría dejándola fuera de combate, todo sería diferente si sólo llevara su varita.

— _Flipendo_ — gritó el hombre calvo, logrando darle en la espalda causando que cayera al suelo.

Ginn se impactó contra el asfalto, de momento el dolor no la recorrió pero esta aturdida logró enfocar su vista en la luz que provenía del final de aquel horrible callejón con un último esfuerzo se incorporó, diciéndose a sí misma que no quedaría ahí, ella había luchado una batalla contra Voldemort, recibido peores hechizos y este no la detendría.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— … después de eso hubieron unos ataques más, yo no podía más… pensé que me agarrarían pero logre colarme en otro callejón y ahí…

— ¿Qué pasó? — interrogó demandante, estaba por bajarse e ir hasta ella para hacer que se girara y lo mirara.

— No sé cómo pero al parecer al final de ese callejón se encontraba…. — dudó en seguir, sabiendo que no le gustaría a Harry escuchar lo que seguía, pero tampoco tenía porqué ocultárselo, quería la verdad, pues esa era la verdad… aquella donde él no había estado para protegerla y en su lugar había estado quién menos esperaba — … Malfoy, me desmaye y sólo sé que él… él me ayudó… no desperté hasta el siguiente día en una recamara de su departamento — completó deseando desaparecer aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba hablar de eso.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en todo esto? ¿Acaso te hizo algo? Porque si fue él… te juró que esta vez no se escapará de Azkaban o de algo peor—– expuso llenó del culpa y frustración por no haber estado para cuidarla, llegó hasta ella girándola.

— ¡Harry basta! Él sólo me ayudo… no me hizo nada — defendió dejando caer sus hombros contrariada, no sabía en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto y ella la que siempre seguiría a Harry para brindarle su amor, se había cambiado de lugar y ahora defendía no precisamente al enemigo de su amor, pero si a alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible en el Colegio y que en las vueltas de la vida le había tocado protegerla.

No estaba segura de lo que había pasado en su departamento pero eso era algo que no le confesaría a Harry, no quería darle más motivos para despotricar su irá contra Malfoy.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía y oía, ella defendiendo a ese hurón. — ¿Estás segura? — protestó buscando alguna chispa de inseguridad que le indicara que mentía o que le había lavado el cerebro.

— Si — afirmó sin que su voz temblara — esos tipos, no creo que tengan nada que ver con él… pero no se qué tengan que ver contigo…

Esa declamación dejó al ex-león de una sola pieza ¿acaso no había escuchado bien? ¿Tenían que ver con él?, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente mareado por los acontecimientos y las confesiones de la pelirroja, incluso un baño de sudor frío perlaba su frente.

— ¿Q-qué? — logró exclamar aún sin salir del todo de su estupor.

— Esos… en algún punto de toda esa locura… dijeron tu nombre — añadió con los labios temblando, resentía tanto verlo de esa forma, mortificarlo y lo único que necesitaba ahora de él, era un gesto de consuelo y amor.

— No sé por qué ellos me mencionaron, pero lo que si se es que los encontrare y los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron — aseveró con tal seguridad que la menor de los Weasley no dudo ni un segundo en que él cumpliría su palabra —, por ahora es mejor que dejes tu departamento y vuelvas a la casa de tus padres, estarás más segura ahí — pidió suavizando su tono, tratando de controlarse y en un gesto inesperado la tomó entre sus brazos, brindándole un protector abrazo.

La pelirroja se sonrojó furiosamente ante esa muestra de cariño que había esperado desde su reencuentro, asió los brazos hacia el cuerpo varonil que la sujetaba, abrazándose a él con fuerza, deseando que ese cuerpo jamás dejara de sostenerla, pero ese sólo era su deseo e inminentemente él se separó, dejándola nuevamente indefensa ante ese vacío que consumía su corazón.

— Ordenare que te vigilen unos aurores en tanto vuelves a la Madriguera, deberías cambiar tus horarios y no salir de noche, quizás incluso deberías pedir unos días en lo que yo me…

— Harry no quiero guaruras, ni nada de eso, no pienso cambiar mi forma de vivir por lo que sucedió, me quedare en mi departamento — refutó testaruda.

— Pero… sólo lo hago por protegerte, en casa de tus padres estarás mejor — trató de convencerla.

— ¿Sólo lo haces por protegerme? — indagó dolida, poniendo distancia entre los dos — Harry… ¿qué fue del amor que nos teníamos? ¿Quién es la mujer qué te alejo de mi?

Él no esperaba que ella cambiara de esa forma su conversación, dejó caer sus hombros, desvió la vista, no deseaba hacerle más daño pero parecía que hacia todo lo contrario. Ella era tan importante para él que quizás…

— Ginny yo…

Un sonido en la puerta y el crujido de esta al abrirse, interrumpió su plática, la pelirroja le lanzó una última mirada de desolación antes de girarse para ver a la enfermera que había ingresado.

— Sanadora Weasley, disculpe el medi-mago Wolfgang me pidió que la buscara para indicarle que es tiempo que le aplique el tratamiento a la señora Malfoy.

Ginny observó el reloj que estaba en la pared del consultorio, notando la hora, respiró trémulamente tratando de recomponer su estado. — Ahora voy, gracias…

La enfermera se retiró dejándolos nuevamente solos, Harry no sabía si había escuchado bien o era aún el impacto de los hechizos que había recibido y la plática que hasta hacia unos momentos estaba teniendo con Ginevra, regresó sus pupilas a la sanadora tallándose suavemente las sienes.

— ¿La señora Malfoy? ¿Narcissa Malfoy está aquí?

— Así es, debo ir a atenderla, le pediré a algún otro sanador que te cure — exclamó apesadumbrada.

— No es necesario, pero ¿acaso no puede otra sanadora aplicarle ese tratamiento a esa mujer? Además no hemos terminado de hablar sobre el ataque que sufriste…

— Si ya lo hemos hecho y en cuanto a la señora Narcissa, ella no puede ser atendida por otro sanador… necesita de mi, pronto le impartiré el tratamiento en su casa — interpeló queriendo provocarlo, resentida por su situación, por la falta de respuestas.

— ¿Irás a su casa? Pero Ginn una cosa es el Hospital y otra su casa, no creo que eso sea buena idea y menos como están las cosas, quizás ahí te encuentras más en peligro debido a sus amistades — refutó en un intento por sacarle esa idea de su cabecita.

— No me importa aún así lo haré, porque es mi paciente… además se lo debo a Malfoy por protegerme… mientras tú estabas con ella — recalcó firme, cruzando la habitación parándose justo en la puerta tomando la perilla, esperando escuchar alguna frase de parte de Harry que la detuviera, pero eso no pasó sin embargo su nariz se vio invadida por un aroma que no reconoció en ese momento —. Adiós Harry.

Sin más abrió la puerta dejando que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos que sólo fue percibida por Draco que no dudo en salir detrás de ella, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, la observó alejarse con pasos rápidos hacia el elevador.

No sabía cómo tomar todo lo que había escuchado y menos las últimas palabras de Ginevra Weasley. «_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me defendiste ante ese si ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió en mi departamento? ¿Y lo de mi familia? ¿Acaso es sólo tu compromiso con nuestro trato? ¿O es qué sería su forma de atacar a ese y llamar su atención? Pero… ¿por qué hacerlo con esto? Yo mismo he visto que su interés por mi madre ha sido desinteresado, incluso he notado su preocupación por ella… »._

Se pasó una mano por su rostro, tratando de retirar los resquicios de desazón que le había dejado espiar, buscó unos sanitarios, entró con el cuido de no llamar la atención de nadie que fuera lo suficientemente observador para darse cuenta que "las puertas se abrían por si solas" o que él nunca había entrado.

Finalizó el hechizo y salió del cubículo que había ocupado para hacerlo, se dirigió hacia el lavamanos observando su reflejo en el espejo, comenzó a lavarse las manos con movimientos mecánicos, mientras sus pensamientos seguían en aquella pecosa pelirroja.

«_Es muy interesante lo que escuche, no esperaba enterarme de tanto… en recuento… tenía razón ellos ya no están juntos, al parecer ese Cara-rajada tiene a otra aunque aún muestra demasiado interés por ella_.»

Cerró la llave del agua tomando un par de servilletas para secar sus manos, sin saber que era lo que realmente le incomodaba de todo ese embrollo sentimental.

_«Pero lo de aquella noche, el supuesto ataque… eso si no es algo que ese San Potter debería tomar a ligera y menos Weasley, ella más que nadie debería cuidar lo que le sucede y tendría que seguir algunas de las medidas que dijo ese… pero ahora no puede dejar el trabajo botado, mi madre la necesita…»._

Se arregló la ropa decidido a poner al favor de su madre esa situación, quizás hablaría con ella después de que le aplicara el tratamiento. Tomó el elevador que estaba hasta el límite de personas que lo obligaron a relegarse a un rincón, escuchando pláticas intrascendentes de las enfermeras, captando algunas de sus miradas cuando se giraban para verlo descaradamente, sofocado rodó los ojos y salió en el primer piso que pudo, notando que era el piso donde se encontraba el cubículo de la menor de los Weasley.

Se dirigió ahí con la intención de tomar la ropa que le entregara con anterioridad Ginevra, al llegar estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando escuchó un sollozo proveniente del interior del lugar, logrando que su brazo se tensara.

«_No puede ser… de seguro esa es Weasley ¿acaso está llorando por ese? Lo que me faltaba.»_

Ahí sujetó a la puerta como una estatua de sal, sin saber qué hacer, lo atacaron frases sueltas de la conversación que había escuchado y que lo habían tomado por sorpresa dejándolo descolocado, no esperaba que ella hablara así de él.

— _¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en todo esto? ¿Acaso te hizo algo? Porque si fue él… te juró que esta vez no se escapará de Azkaban o de algo peor_.

— _¡Harry basta! Él sólo me ayudo… no me hizo nada_.

— _¿Acaso no puede otra sanadora aplicarle ese tratamiento a esa mujer?_

— …_en cuanto a la señora Narcissa, ella no puede ser atendida por otro sanador… necesita de mi, pronto le impartiré el tratamiento en su casa._

— _¿Irás a su casa? Pero Ginn una cosa es el Hospital y otra su casa, no creo que eso sea buena idea y menos como están las cosas, quizás ahí te encuentras más en peligro debido a sus amistades_.

— _No me importa aún así lo haré, porque es mi paciente… además se lo debo a Malfoy por protegerme… mientras tú estabas con ella._

Apretó con más fuerza la perilla, deliberando lo qué podía hacer, pero podía imaginarse la imagen de ella llorando sobre el escritorio, tan desprotegida como había estado aquel día que había caído en sus brazos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuará… si ustedes lo piden en sus reviews.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Quién es la persona por la que Harry termino con Ginny?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Se logrará recuperar Narcissa?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Por qué esta relacionado el ataque con Harry?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Blaise logrará salir con Ginny?

**Hola… disculpen la demora, es que la Universidad suele ser demasiado absorbente y tenemos demasiados fics, pero no se preocupen pensamos actualizar continuamente.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

Gracias a la amplia respuesta que ha tenido este fic, decidimos pedirle a unos de nuestros caballeros favoritos su presencia en este fic para poder agradecer a todas ustedes su aceptación y apoyo, y claro que ellos aceptaron ya que hace tiempo nos pedían hacer su aparición por aquí…

Sin más preámbulos, aquí están los más animados, galanes y claro atractivos pelirrojos del mundo mágico, con ustedes **¡Fred y George Weasley! **

De la nada varios fuegos artificiales retumban en el lugar, iluminando en varios tonos el firmamento, y un par de "W" destellan brillantes, mientras que los hermanos hacen su aparición, saludando a las anfitrionas, para después asir cada uno de ellos uno de los micrófonos.

- Hola, hola, ¿cómo están? Es un placer para nosotros estar aquí, como ya saben somo los inigualables hermanos W, yo soy Fred.

- Y yo soy George, deben estar preguntándose que hacemos nosotros por aquí, ya que hasta el momento no hemos figurado en este fic.

- Así es hermano, y la respuesta es muy simple, venimos a ver a todas las hermosas damas que han tenido la amabilidad de deja un review a las chicas y claro… también a cuidar de Ginny, investigando como se desarrolla esta historia.

- Créanos que no nos agrada del todo eso de Ginny con Draco, pero las chicas nos dicen que lo tienen bien planeado así que confiaremos en ellas, aunque no mucho.

- Cierto hermano, pero ya hablaremos de eso con las nenas después, ahora lo importante es atender a estas hermosas damas, así que iniciemos con:

- **Brinitonks, **nena, ¿cómo estas pequeña? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón, eso de que Ginny vaya a la casa de Malfoy no es buena, ese amargado de Lucius no desaprovechara la oportunidad de molestarla, pero supongo que Ginn tiene que pensarlo mucho así que no nos abandones y te pierdas algún capitulo, por ahora t dejamos este cuarto capi y si pudieras dejarnos tu comentario critica, opinión o lo que te agrade, será de gran ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, no olvides que entre mas reviews tengan los capítulos las chicas actualizan más rápido, claro que tenemos que disculparnos por la tardanza, pero están actualizando otros de sus fics – señaló George – por ahora te dejamos, pero te mandamos abrazos y besos al doble, nos veremos pronto nena, cuídate.

**- **Seguimos con **Mitchelle Malfoy **nena, bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu comentario aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo que esperamos sea de tu total agrado y que puedas dejar alguna opinión a las chicas, que prometen intentar publicar más rápido, pero tienen tantos fics más que se les dificulta un poco.

- Así es George, nena te pido a nombre de la familia Weasley y de las chicas amplias disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, gracias por tu paciencia, te mandamos besos y abrazos W… por cierto ya que estamos aquí, podríamos aprovechar para invitarlas a pasar por los otros fics, sobre todo hay uno dedicado a nosotros, pasen por Tributo a Fred, un fic triste y one shot.

- Hermano no cabe duda que la publicidad es tu fuerte, pero podrías aprovechar para promocionar los demás.

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, es el turno de **Lilianaam **nena, ¿qué tal te va? Gracias por tu comentario, te podemos adelantar que con la aparición en este capítulo de Harry, las cosas empiezan a ponerse intensas, de Narcissa pues, esperamos que se recupere y no creo que las chicas planeen eso ¿tú qué crees hermano?

- Efectivamente, no son crueles y al parecer a Malfoy no le agrado ver a Harry en el hospital, claro que aún se desconocen las causas totales por las que no está con Ginny, pero lo verán pronto, por ahora esperemos que este capítulo te haya gustado y les puedas dar tu comentario a las nenas, por supuesto que te mandamos abrazos y besos de los hermanos W, cuídate y hasta pronto.

- **Ninnypotter**, ¿cómo estás? agradecemos tu opinión y por supuesto que a las chicas les agrada saber de ti y como veras Harry ha aparecido y por lo que se ve Ginny puede que vaya a la mansión, todo puede pasar.

- Si, no dejes de seguir el fic, veras que cada vez se pone mas interesante, por ahora tenemos que seguir pero te mandamos abrazos y besos pelirrojos W, cuídate y nos veremos pronto nena.

- **Sophie Malfoy **nena, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir el fic y por no dejar de apoyarlo, gracias a ti a las demás chicas esta aquí por fin el nuevo capítulo que obedeciendo a tu petición trae la aparición de Harry, así que con esto las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes.

- Así es, si te agrada el capitulo, se un encanto y déjales un comentario a las Nenas, les sería de gran estimulo para apresurarse en la actualización, por ahora te dejamos pero esperamos volver por aquí pronto y poder saludarte, te mandamos besos y abrazos W nena cuídate.

- **Gin-K** pequeña ¿cómo te va? Gracias por seguir el fic, y al parecer Ginny si se va a la mansión, pero aun falta ver que pasa después de lo que dijo Malfoy y como dices, eso lleva a que haya más trato entre ellos – sonrió pícaramente el pelirrojo.

- Vamos hermano, eso está por verse, recuerda que Blaise está por aquí y no tiene intenciones de desertar, claro que aun no sabe que ella y Malfoy desarrollan una especie de "rara relación" , ¿tú qué dices nena? Espero que te guste el fic, por ahora te mando abrazos, besos, no nos olvides ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate.

- Hola **Deny Moon** ¿Cómo estas princesa? Gracias por tus comentarios, les han servido a las chicas para poder actualizar rápido, claro que con la actualización aquí ya habrás notado que cumplimos tu petición sobre Harry y en cuanto a Blaise, pues tiene sus ideas sobre lo que quiere hacer con Ginny, pero para eso estamos nosotros y los demás, parra intervenir si es necesario ¿cierto hermano?

- Cierto, pero por ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, te mandamos abrazos y muchos pesos especiales W, de venta en sortilegios Weasley, claro que dejamos a Ron ahí trabajando por si quieres pasar y darte una vuelta, nos veremos pronto nena, cuídate.

- **Lilialh:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y por tus buenos deseos para Narcissa, le diremos a Ginny que le diga a la señora, claro que si va a la mansión las cosas serán difíciles ¿no crees? Bueno aquí te traemos la actualización que esperamos te haya agradado…

- Si, y si puedes dejarles algo a las chicas, alguna crítica, comentario lo que sea, será bienvenido, por ahora tenemos que continuar pero esperamos volver por aquí pronto, por ahora te mandamos besos y abrazos, cuídate.

**- Cami:**Hola ¿cómo te va nena? Es bueno verte por aquí, es un gusto que te haya gustado, sentimos la tardanza, pero a las chicas se le s ha complicado ligeramente el tiempo con la Uni y eso, pero hacen lo que pueden.

- Si, discúlpalas, ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado y puedas darle una opinión, te mandamos abrazos y besos especiales de los hermanos W, y por supuesto que te esperamos por Sortilegios Weasley. Cuídate mucho.

**- **Mmmm es el turno de **Acmeldan o Alice C.** nena, bienvenida al fic, es un gusto saber que el fic te gusto y que nos has dejado comentarios sobre tu opinión, esperamos que este nuevo capítulo ye haya gustado.

- Así es, y que les dejes un comentario a las chicas, ya que realmente les agrada recibir opiniones sobre su trabajo, por cierto disculpa la demora, pero gracias a la insistencia de los grandes hermanos Weasley por fin esta aquí, por lo pronto te mandamos abrazos y muchos besos, cuídate nena.

- **Zaira**, nena ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo por tu apoyo, ahora te traemos el nuevo capítulo que esperamos que sea de tu agrado, aunque sobre tu opinión debo decirte que los hermanos Weasley son mejores partidos que Malfoy o el propio Potter, ¿no crees?

- Efectivamente hermano, somos los mejores ahora en cuanto a tu opinión de que se olvide de Harry pues, tengo una idea de lo que las chicas quieren y en cuanto a Astoria, a lady no le agrada mucho la dama jajajaja, bueno por ahora te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate nena.

- Hola **Ariel** ¿cómo te va? Es un agrado darte la bienvenida al fic, y poder agradecerte tu apoyo al fic, y accediendo a tu petición por fin Harry ha llegado…

- Y de qué manera, Malfoy casi se muere al verlo jajaja, pero ahora falta ver que pasa mas adelante asi que no abandones el fic que cada día se pondrá mejor, por ahora te mandamos besos y abrazos, nos veremos pronto nena, cuídate.

Bueno, también queremos agradecer a los que nos leen y nos tienen en alertas y favoritos es muy importante para ellas saber de ustedes, aunque de vez en cuando vendría bien que les dejaran un comentario para alegrar sus vidas.

Y esperamos volver a contar con el apoyo de:

**Ama sua, Laura, Jane Malfoy-028, iris cullen, Hmy, GachiB, April, villanita kuran.**

Eso es todo por ahora, esperamos volver a estar por aquí pronto, les dejamos abrazos y besos a todas, cuídense, hasta pronto hermosas – hicieron una ligera reverencia, dando un par de pasos atrás se acercaron a las Nenasfashion.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ Fred Weasley & George Weasley .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	5. ¿Resignación?

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?.

Los agradecimientos y demás al final.

Saludos & Abrazos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

***_Cuando hay un exceso de amor, el hombre pierde su honor y su valía_. — Euripides.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**¿Resignación?…**_

Apretó con más fuerza la perilla, deliberando lo qué podía hacer, pero podía imaginarse la imagen de ella llorando sobre el escritorio, tan desprotegida como había estado aquel día que había caído en sus brazos.

— Draco… — llamó una suave voz.

Él giró instintivamente, encontrándose con una sutil figura, que lo miraba inquisitoriamente, mientras se acercaba a él con movimientos gráciles.

— Astoria… — murmuró aún turbado, regresando su mirada inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

— Pensé que estarías hablando con la sanadora — se detuvo al notar algo extraño en el tono de su voz — ¿pasa algo?

— No — se irguió manteniendo un gesto adusto —, nada.

— ¿Seguro? — inquirió poco convencida, tratando de encontrar la mirada plateada en busca de respuestas — ¿Es sobre tu madre?

— No, ella esta bien. Vámonos — inició su andar tomando a su paso el brazo de la joven, para que avanzara no quería que escuchara el llanto de la sanadora.

— Pero ¿hablaste con ella? ¿Dará de alta a tu madre? — curioseó esperando obtener información y comprender el por qué de su actitud.

— Eso dependerá de cómo evolucione, aún debemos esperar — explicó con un tono de voz inflexible, manteniendo su expresión impasible.

— Oh entiendo, seguro será pronto…

Entraron al elevador compartiéndolo con algunos familiares de pacientes que se encontraban en el mismo piso que su madre, eso lo sabía porque ya había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que conocía a todos los que entraban y salían del piso.

Draco desvió su mirada del indicador de los pisos a una chica que sollozaba y no pudo evitar que su mente recreara la imagen de Ginevra Weasley dejando salir sus lágrimas en el interior de aquel cubículo.

— Draco ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Todo esta bien — se acercó a abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, logrando captar su atención, él recargó su frente en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de su novia, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cómo si tratara de refugiarse en aquellos brazos cálidos y olvidar lo que estaba pasando en su vida, de un momento a otro parecía que su vida se estaba volviendo una pesadilla y el pasado regresara para cobrarle sus errores, primero la enfermedad de su madre, luego la aparición de la que solía llamar la pobretona lame botas novia del Cara-rajada, a la cual se había tenido que rebajar a pedirle que ayudara a su madre y ahora San Potter que lo creía culpable del atentado contra su ¿ex novia?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron pero Draco aún no se separaba de su novia, las personas que los acompañaban salieron, dispersándose por el lugar.

— ¿Acaso no piensan salir? — preguntó una voz desde la Sala de espera.

Ambos alzaron su vista topándose con un grupo de personas que los miraban con demasiada atención para el gusto de Draco, no deseaba que lo vieran de esa manera, un Malfoy nunca debía mostrarse débil. Se separó de su novia, saliendo de aquella caja metálica que rápidamente se había llenado de nuevas personas.

— Primo, al menos date el tiempo de saludarme, déjala respirar un poco, ya me entere de su próximo compromiso después la tendrás para ti solo — bromeó, acercándose a la pareja.

Malfoy concentró sus pupilas plateadas en el sujeto que se dirigía de esa manera a él, aunque realmente no tuvo que observarlo mucho para saber quién era. – Terrence Rosier…

— ¡Vaya al menos recuerdas mi nombre! — masculló divertido, ignorando a su primo para dirigirse a la rubia — Astoria, es un placer verte, aunque preferiría que fuera en otras circunstancias — añadió depositando un beso en el torso de su mano.

— También para mi es un placer — respondió con una sonrisa —, aunque tienes razón no es el mejor momento.

— ¿Es por ti que hay este alboroto? — indicó con su cabeza Draco, al notar que a pesar de ser un hospital y una Sala de espera, el rubio ojiverde, seguía llamando la atención debido a que era uno de los jugadores de Quidditch de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Terry se giró para ver a las personas que lo miraban con admiración y curiosidad. — Mmm ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo, no seas envidioso… además tenía que venir a ver a mi tía y no pensaba usar poción multijugos para hacerlo, ni mucho menos un disfraz.

— Es mejor que se sienten, ahí sólo están estorbando el paso — profirió Nott, desde su posición en un sillón de la Sala.

El trió no tardó en hacer caso de la observación de Theodore, cuando por fin todos habían tomado asiento, la platica continuó, aunque Draco seguía ausente, su mente parecía no querer dejar atrás lo que momentos antes había presenciado.

— ¿Y dónde esta la bella sanadora que atiende a tu madre? Quiero saludarla, quizás hoy si acepte mi invitación — mencionó con ligereza Blaise.

— ¿No estarás hablando de mi hermana o si? — indagó Terry, curvando sus cejas, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Claro que no — intervino Theo, aclarando la situación, antes de que esto se pusiera denso.

— No puedo creerlo Blaise, ¿te refieres a Weasley? — preguntó Astoria, asombrada por la elección del moreno, era bien sabido su fama de ser demasiado selectivo a la hora de escoger sus conquistas. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió como a su lado Draco se tensaba, logrando que desviara su atención hacia él.

— Un momento hablan de ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿Jugadora de Arpías de Holyhead? – preguntó con rapidez Terry.

— Si, ¿a si qué tu también la conoces? — inquirió Blaise, posando su atención en su amigo — ¿No tendrías algo que ver con ella o si? — agregó conociendo la fama de donjuán que se cargaba su amigo.

En tanto Malfoy seguía atento a esa conversación que había dejado de ser irrelevante.

— Como saben yo no asistí a Hogwarts, pero tuve oportunidad de conocerla en un partido que tuvimos contra las Arpías, ya hace algún tiempo de eso, después tuve la oportunidad de verla en Rosier Manor, al parecer se había vuelto amiga de Soizic pero en esa ocasión no pude entablar una conversación con ella — explicó brevemente, remembrando esos días —. ¿Así qué es la sanadora encargada de mi tía? Vaya que pequeño es el mundo.

— Si, si… pero no has respondido ¿tuviste algo qué ver con ella? — repreguntó Zabinni.

— ¿Cómo va a tener algo que ver con ella? No seas estúpido — barbotó Draco, logrando que la mirada de todos se posara en él —, esa… sólo tiene ojos para el "Salvador del mundo mágico" "San Potty".

— Mmm eso no me importa… además ni siquiera hemos visto a ese por aquí, así que yo la conquistare, ya lo veras — aseguró confiado Blaise — en un par de días ella estará durmiendo en mi cama.

— Veo que siguen con sus rencillas contra Potter… ¿no acaso ya las habían arreglado después de que…?

— No fue así, digamos que lo dejaron por la paz… ya sabes como son de rencorosos — aseveró Nott, evitando que Terry terminara de mencionar a Voldemort y la batalla, sabía que a Draco ese tema no le agradaba, claro que a ninguno le gustaba después de todo, de alguna u otra forma los había marcado.

Terry desvió sus pupilas de Nott para notar como Draco giraba su rostro y cruzaba sus brazos, en un claro mohín de fastidio, parecía que la sola alusión a "Potter" le molestaba, esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

— Aún así me gustaría ver a Ginny.

Las pupilas de Blaise refulgían suspicaces al mirar al jugador. — ¿Por qué le dices Ginny con esa familiaridad?

— Por cierto Draco, ¿qué te dijo? — interrogó Nott, ignorando la pelea de los otros dos.

— Mmmm nada…

— ¿Nada? ¿Acaso no estuviste con ella? — preguntó Blaise, notando la extraña actitud de su amigo.

— Mmm si, pero tuvo que atender a otro… paciente — contestó arrastrando las palabras al recordar que ese otro era Potter.

— Pues iré a su cubículo quizás la encuentre ahí, ya que ella no ha venido, estoy en toda la disposición de ir a saludarla — se incorporó con un rápido movimiento.

— Es mejor que te sientes, esto es un hospital y no un centro recreativo, esa esta en su horario de trabajo… — atajó Draco, no quería que él fuera él que la encontrara llorando. Además quizás para este momento podría estar reconciliándose con Potter, claro si es que ese tendría el valor de ir a buscarla.

_«Pero… él tiene otra mujer, lo más probable es que siga lloriqueando, pero ya tendría que estar aquí ¿acaso no tenía qué aplicarle el tratamiento a mi madre?»._

Observó su reloj y después la puerta del elevador que se abría, escrutó a las personas que salían pero ninguna era ella.

— Mmm está bien, está bien esperare hasta que termine — se desplomó de nuevo en el sillón, enfadado por la imposibilidad de llevar a cabo sus intenciones.

***º*º*º**

En el cubículo…

Ginevra se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, apenas iluminada tenuemente por la luz que se lograba colar atreves de su ventana, el cabello le cubría su rostro y las lágrimas que recorrían el contorno de su rostro, el pecho le ardía a causa de ese dolor que la estaba quemando por dentro, su corazón estaba tan roto… las palabras de Harry iban y venían en su mente, sin darle tregua a pensar si quiera en otra cosa, era imposible creer que él había dejado de amarla… pero lo era él la había superado, por otra mujer….

Era incoincidible todos esos años de entrega reducidos a nada, a sólo querer protegerla ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió logrando iluminarla totalmente.

— Veremos si esta la sanadora Ginny y le podrás dar ese hermoso dibujo — Soizic abrió la puerta, pero al levantar la vista de la pequeña para ver el interior se encontró con aquella imagen, era claro lo que sucedía, rápidamente se giró hacia la niña, tapándole la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Le lele algo? — indagó con inocencia la niña.

— No te preocupes esta bien, es mejor que te lleve con tus padres… pero yo me encargare de darle tu bello dibujo — cerró la puerta, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su amiga.

_«Ginny… no puedes seguir así, ¿qué habrá pasado ahora?»._

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

La menor de los Weasley apenas y notó la llegada de su amiga con su ex paciente, lo que le faltaba que ese pequeño ángel la viera de esa manera, trató de buscar algo con lo cual pudiera limpiarse el rostro, topándose nuevamente con la ropa que le había llevado a Malfoy, finalmente encontró los pañuelos, se limpió lentamente sin quitarle la vista a esa bolsa y no era por otra cosa que el aroma que despedía.

Se acercó y aspiró aquella fragancia, ese había sido el perfume que había detectado al salir de aquel consultorio, pero ¿cómo era posible que la loción de Malfoy estuviera ahí?

Una gota salina se resbaló por su mejilla cayendo por completo en el abrigo.

— Ginn — susurró Soizic, interrumpiendo el sollozo de la pelirroja, cerró la puerta tras si y avanzó hacia ella, arrastrando una silla cerca del escritorio. Después de tomar asiento, concentró su mirada en la chica, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Ginevra se tomó unos minutos antes de hablar, en los que trató de controlar su dolor y las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro. — Harry… él… estuvo aquí.

Soizic abrió su boca sorprendida, sin saber qué decirle.

Ginn se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia. — Él… — se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, mientras su amiga la escuchaba en silencio, guardando para si sus opiniones, aunque no podía evitar que su rostro reflejara su pensar, más cuando ella mencionó lo del ataque.

— Eso pasó… ¡No puedo creer que él ya no me ame! Ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerme o venir a verme — manifestó incorporándose y andando de un lugar a otro.

— Ginn, ya no te lastimes, debes dejarlo ir… esto ya no es bueno para ti, por favor deja de hacerte daño, no te voy a decir que hacer pero date cuenta que ya no vives tu vida, pareces una zombi… además no sólo te lastimas tu si no a toda las personas que te queremos y que te vemos sufrir de esa manera, también nos causa dolor el verte sufrir así — manifestó preocupada, lo que hacia su amiga la estaba terminando de desgarrar por dentro.

— Yo… — no sabía qué contestar ante ese argumento, paró en seco dándole la espalda a Soizic, una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón, pero cómo dejar de sentir que el alma se te rompe en dos, que la respiración de falta, que el corazón deja de latir, si la persona que amas se aleja de ti. ¿Cómo se le hace?

— Ginn, hazlo más que nada por ti… pero no olvides que hay personas que te necesitan, como esos pequeños a los que tratamos de devolverles la sonrisa — si quizás sonaba a chantaje pero es que ya no encontraba manera para sacarla de esa fase de dolor.

Ginevra abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar lo último, a su mente volvieron todos esos niños que confiaban en ella, sin desearlo su mirada se dirigió a aquellos dibujos que sobresalían en la pared, todos hechos por sus pacientes, esos pequeños.

— No te puedes dejar caer aún hay mucho que hacer, allá afuera personas te necesitan…

Fue entonces que Ginny recordó que ya debería de estar aplicándole el tratamiento a Narcissa Malfoy, se tomó un momento para calmarse y limpiar su rostro.

Soizic se puso de pie, devolviendo la silla a su lugar, percatándose de la bolsa con el abrigo y demás. — Entonces ¿esto es de Draco?

La menor de los Weasley se giró, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Si, deseo que se lo lleve, no quiero nada de él.

— Mmm ahora comprendo todo, lo del tratamiento y demás… era extraño verlos relativamente calmados, ya me imaginaba que había algo oculto…

— ¿Por qué otra cosa toleraría a ese hurón albino? — masculló ligeramente más relajada.

— Buen punto, aunque debo admitir que tu trabajo con mi tía es de lo mejor, él no puede quejarse…

— Es que ella es una paciente como los demás, no podría tratarla mal, aunque no me lo hubiera pedido ese, mi trabajo es ayudar a todos, sin importar lo que sean, ni cuanto dinero tengan, o lo que hayan hecho en el pasado ¿no?

— Si, así es… — concordó dejando el abrigo en su lugar, notando el camisón, al sacarlo y extenderlo, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara - ¿y dices qué cuando despertaste llevabas puesto esto?

Ginny alzó su vista observando la prenda, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían, rápidamente desvió su mirada. — Mmmm si.

— Vaya, mi primito si se que se debió preocupar por ti, mira que tener la delicadeza de ponerte este camisón aunque…

— No, no, no — gritoneó apresurada Ginevra —. Yo no dije que él me lo había puesto, yo jamás hubiese permitido eso… y… y dudo que él quisiera tocarme, para él sigo siendo la hermana del Come-babosa… una pobretona… de seguro eso lo hizo él elfo… si, eso debió ser — barboteó indignada por aquel comentario, pero su mente la traicionó y como un flechazo los recuerdos la abordaron.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— ¿Sabes? Deberías quedarte con el camisón — mencionó acercándose sigilosamente colocándose entre la puerta y ella.

— Malfoy hazte a un lado –—pidió enfrentando sus frías pupilas, notando la sonrisa altiva en sus labios —, además tu… amiguita debe estar extrañándolo.

— Créeme que jamás se le vio como a ti — declaró seductor, la boca de Ginny dibujó una perfecta "o" de sorpresa y de estupefacción. ¿Acaso eso había sido un halago? Sintió que sus mejillas la traicionaban y se coloreaban de rojo.

Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, recobrando el control de su cuerpo, recordándose mentalmente frente a quién estaba.

— ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?... no estoy para tus jueguitos.

— Vamos Weasley es sólo un halago…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Ok, ok… — repentinamente notó como su amiga se había quedado callada — hey Ginny.

—Si…si… ¿qué pasa? — cuestionó volviendo en si.

— Nada, déjame ayudarte, porque te ves fatal y si no fuera por tu uniforme, diría que eres una paciente en estado terminal — se acercó realizándole un par de hechizos para evitar que notaran los rastros de sus lágrimas.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

— Entonces tu mamá esta con la señora Malfoy — murmuró taciturna la pelirroja.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso a una Ginny ligeramente más recuperada, al salir lo primero con lo que se topó fue con la inexpresiva mirada de Draco Malfoy, la cual le hizo sentir un extraño escalofrío, sus pupilas plateadas refulgían de una forma que no comprendía, parecía ¿cómo si silenciosamente le estuviera cuestionando algo?

— Vaya hasta que puedo verlas — exclamó llegando a su lado Terry, interponiéndose entre Ginny y Malfoy, claro que seguido del buen intencionado de Blaise.

— Creo que olvide decirte que también esta Terry — agregó en un murmuro Soizic, sonriéndole a su amiga.

— ¿Acaso no merezco un saludo? — manifestó demandante, observando a detalle a la sanadora.

— Oh si claro — se acercó y le dio un golpe en su brazo —, me alegra verte ¿qué tal la temporada?

Terry la miró con exasperación, mientras la risa de Blaise resonaba detrás de él. — No esperaba esa clase de saludo… pero…

— Lo se, pero es bueno ver tu cara larga de vez en cuando — se mofó y sin dudarlo izó sus brazos hacía él para abrazarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces él la estrechó, sonriéndole con soma al moreno.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada de animadversión, carraspeó haciendo notar su presencia. — Ginevra ¿cómo estás?

La sanadora se separó de Terrence, sorprendida por la acción de Blaise, una vez más la había dejado sin palabras y sin saber cómo responder, pero no tiempo para reponerse de aquello cuando él ya se encontraba besando su mano.

— ¿Acaso no se le hace tarde para atender a mi madre? — exclamó Malfoy con tono inflexible desde el fondo. Ginevra apenas y logró verlo, pero no le gusto para nada la manera en que le había hablado, lo último que le faltaba era soportar los malos tratos del hurón.

— Me tengo que retirar, nos veremos después — murmuró secamente, sin voltear atrás. Dejando un ambiente ligeramente tenso.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ D&G ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Horas más tarde, cuando la noche estaba en su apogeo, Ginny firmaba algunos reportes y su salida en la recepción, su vista estaba cansada, al igual que su cuerpo, lo mejor sería que tomara una poción rehabilitante y quizás otra para poder dormir, aunque tampoco deseaba soñar, no quería que sus sueños volvieran a aquel hombre, al que ansiaba volver a tener y que en realidad eso ya no era posible.

Su mano aún sostenía la pluma que yacía sobre el papel que había firmado, pero su mente viajaba perdida en aquellos recuerdos y emociones que la embriagan de Harry Potter.

***º*º*º**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso a Malfoy, hacía rato que sus amigos se habían ido a cenar con Terry, mientras él había preferido quedarse un poco más, pero ahora que sabía que tanto su padre como su tía estarían para lo que necesitara su madre, había decidido ir a descansar y recuperarse para ir a trabajar por la mañana.

Por otra parte Astoria ya debía estar en su casa, debido a que Millicent había pasado por ella, haciendo que Blaise huyera, ya que en el pasado habían tenido una relación que no había tenido un buen fin.

Caminó con pasos lentos pero elegantes, acomodando el cuello de su abrigo, se dirigía hacia la salida cuando percibió a la sanadora Weasley, con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido, parecía que su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Se detuvo sucumbiendo a la tentación de observarla minuciosamente.

De inmediato notó que ya no llevaba puesto su uniforme limón, si no su ropa normal, su cabello estaba suelto repartiéndose por su rostro, apenas siendo detenido por un discreto broche.

_«No puedo creer que siga triste por ese… jamás pensé que me tocaría verla rogarle migajas de amor a San Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico… »._

— _Harry, ¿puedo curarte? ¿Me concedes un momento de tu tiempo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Harry, por favor? No me dejes…_

_« !Es todo un espectáculo! Y luego esos dos haciendo estupideces para llamar su atención, son unos idiotas… ni siquiera es tan atractiva. Además esas pecas que se extienden por todo su cuerpo son horribles…»._

Ni siquiera había terminado de pensar eso, cuando su mente ya lo traicionaba trayendo de vuelta aquel recuerdo de ese bello cuerpo inerte sobre una cama, tragó saliva con dificultad, furioso consigo mismo por gastar su tiempo en esa pobretona, agitó su cabeza sacudiéndose los rastros de aquellas cavilaciones.

Se acercó cauteloso, sonrió torciendo la boca al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se recargó en el recibidor con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

— Weasley ¿soñando despierta? ¿Acaso estas soñando con tu…?

Ginny dio un respingo al escuchar la sedosa voz del ex Slytherin, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había escuchado venir.

— Ah eres tu… hurón ¿qué se te ofrece? — preguntó posando su mirada en él, notando la exquisita sonrisa torcida en sus labios, esa que solía poner cada vez que la molestaba.

— Mmm antes de que te lo diga…deberías fijarte en lo que haces –—señaló con su mirada el papel que ahora estaba llenó de tinta debido a que ella no había retirado la pluma.

— Oh… rayos — estaba a punto de sacar su varita, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y ya estaba haciendo el hechizo que dejó el papel limpio de esa mancha negra —, no esperes que te de las gracias — musitó con fastidio, lo ultimo que quería era una batalla con él, tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia la puerta de salida, siendo seguida por él.

— Claro que no, tu educación no te permite tener ni las mínimas normas de cortesía — repeló divertido.

Ginevra cerró los ojos con fuerza. — En serio Malfoy, ¿no tienes otra cosa qué hacer?

Draco la miró con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera evaluándola, se notaba en sus ojos la molestia que le causaba, ya que relampagueaban con fiereza, pero ni siquiera se lograba comparar con aquel brillo que solían tener cuando eran más jóvenes y en todos esos años no había reparado en que cuando se enojaba aparecían unas arrugas graciosas en su nariz.

— Weasley… ¡qué carácter! Pareciera que te estas desquitando conmigo algo que te hicieron — pronunció sin dejar ver más.

Ginny contrajo sus cejas, mirándolo con severidad. — No voy a darte el gusto de que me fastidies, si quieres tu ropa ve al cubículo… alguien te la podrá dar… ahora esfúmate.

— Weasley, Weasley… eres demasiado agresiva.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si tú no tienes nada que hacer, yo si… así que, adiós…

«_Por favor, eso ni ella se lo cree… ¿qué puede tener qué hacer? Ir a llorar por ese… en su departamentucho… Jaja… Potty todavía te amo, ¿por qué me dejaste por esa?»_.

Se contuvo de decir eso, debido a que quería preguntarle algo que tenía más importancia que la vida intima de la pobretona.

— Iré al grano ¿aceptaras la propuesta que te hemos hecho? ¿Vendrás a Malfoy Manor?

Ginevra se quedó callada, notando como la sonrisa acida desaparecía del rostro afilado y como sus pupilas se tornaban más oscuras, por primera vez en todo su dialogo, él hablaba con seriedad.

_«¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué debo hacer? Si… yo se que le dije a Harry que aceptaría, pero…_—se mordió en labio inferior indecisa —_ a mi padre no le gustara, pero lo entendería que es por la salud de una persona, aunque esta sea un Malfoy.»_

Él la miraba dudar, por qué no sólo le contestaba y ya, él ya había escuchado sus razones para no querer hacerlo, pero también había oído como le decía a ese que aceptaría ¿por qué diablos tardaba tanto en decidirlo?, sólo era una maldita respuesta.

Comenzó a impacientarse, pasó su mano por su cabello, mientras rodaba los ojos, estaba a punto de dejar salir uno de esos comentarios que lo caracterizaban.

— Lo haré, podemos hablar de los detalles al final de la semana, quizás para entonces tu madre tenga más defensas para que su salud no se vea tan afectada con el traslado, pero te lo advirtió de una vez Malfoy, no podre estar siempre ahí… tendríamos que ver la posibilidad de una enfermera o…

— ¿Qué? — curvó su ceja, esperando que siguiera.

— O podría estar cuando yo saliera, Soizic… aunque no sé si ella acepte…

— Claro que aceptara.

— Lo digo porque también tiene pacientes — concluyó mirándolo con severidad —, hablaremos después con ella, por ahora la señora Malfoy está estable, pasará la noche bien, la enfermera estará revisando sus signos y le dará algunas pociones que contrastaran los efectos secundarios del tratamiento, ahora si eso es todo… adiós hurón… – se giró retomando su camino, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que la piel del cuello se le erizaba, sabía que Malfoy tenía su mirada fija en ella_._

_«¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué no era eso lo que quería escuchar?»._

— Hey Coma…—- al ver como Ginn contraía su ceño se corrigió — Weasley es mejor que esta vez si lleves tu varita, porque yo no te voy a rescatar nuevamente…

Observó como el gesto de la pelirroja cambiaba de una repentina sorpresa a una tenue sonrisa.

Ginevra avanzó con firmeza hacia la puerta, esas palabras le habían dejado un extraño sabor de boca, pero lo que tenía claro él seguía mirándola, eso le producía un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca, incluso su caminar se había acelerado con tal de terminar de cruzar aquella puerta. Al atravesarla se sintió aliviada, aunque aún la oscuridad de la calle la asustaba, pero con varita en mano prosiguió su camino.

***º*º*º**

Draco se había quedado como estatua en el mismo lugar.

_«¿Por qué le dije esa estupidez? A mi que me importa lo que le pase.»_

Torció su gesto disgustado consigo mismo, miró hacia sus lados percibiendo el movimiento del hospital, algunas enfermeras pasaron a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad, sin dejar de lado una pizca de coquetería al ver a un joven así de atractivo.

Él se limitó a ignorarlas y avanzar a la salida con su clásica arrogancia, sintiendo la brisa gélida chocar contra su cuerpo, se acomodó su abrigo y avanzó hacia una pared en espera de que llegara el carruaje, tendría que buscar una mejor manera de transportarse, pero eso ya lo resolvería después.

Recorrió con su mirada las calles en busca de aquella sanadora que hacia unos momentos había salido, pero al parecer ya se había ido.

— Mejor… — murmuró para sí, observando que al menos esta noche aún había movimiento, por lo cual ella estaría segura, aunque para los gañanes que la perseguían esto no sería impedimento, él bien sabía de lo que eran capaces los seguidores del ya fallecido Voldemort.

_«¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esto?». _Molestó consigo mismo buscó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo una pequeña caja, de donde sacó un cigarro que encendió con la punta de su varita.

_«Sólo pienso en eso… porque ella no puede sucederle nada, no mientras mi madre la necesite, pero ese Potty jamás debió dejar que ella estuviera en ese peligro, aunque debo reconocer que ese se sigue preocupando mucho por ella quizás…»._

El sonido de las ruedas y casquillos sobre el empedrado le anunciaron la llegada de su transporte, tiró el cigarro y lo pisoteó para terminar de apagarlo, exhalando aquel humo subió al carruaje.

Se acomodó en el asiento dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo. «_De seguro esos siguen en ese bar, pero mañana iré al Despacho y más les vale estar ahí.» _

Sonrió al pensar que lo más posible era que llegarían con un claro dolor de cabeza y él se encargaría de molestarlos.

Repentinamente el carruaje avanzó con más lentitud, dándole la oportunidad de posar su vista en un café que se encontraba en una esquina, apenas iluminado, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, incluso se asomó indiscretamente por la ventana para comprobar lo que veía.

Ahí estaba Potter en compañía de una chica, a la cual por más que esforzó su vista no alcanzaba a ver parecía que la oscuridad de la noche se obsesionaba por ocultarla, pero era claro que estaban juntos por la forma en que él la abrazaba.

El carruaje avanzó y él fue perdiendo de vista a la pareja.

— ¿Quién lo creería? Es verdad que Potty tiene otra…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

— Harry todo estará bien — musitó la mujer, acariciando con ternura aquellas heridas que tenía.

— No lo sé, debo averiguar quienes son los que atacaron a Ginny, si algo le pasara yo… — cerró con fuerza su puño, se sentía tan frustrado — no hago más que causarle dolor y pena, su familia siempre ha sido tan buena y yo sólo los pongo en peligro…

— Shhh no digas eso — pidió rozando sus labios —, sabes que no es verdad, todos ellos te quieren y te aprecian como si fueras uno más de su familia.

— Lo sé — hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica, respirando su suave aroma —, te amo…

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuará… si ustedes lo piden en sus reviews.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Quién es la persona que Draco vio con Harry?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará ahora con Narcissa?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará ahora que Ginny acepto ir a casa de Malfoy?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que ocurrirá con Blaise y Terry en sus intenciones con Ginny?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Que hará Draco con esos raras sensaciones que percibe con Ginny?

**Hola… **

**Disculpen la demora, es que la Universidad suele ser demasiado absorbente y tenemos demasiados fics, pero no se preocupen pensamos actualizar continuamente.**

Gracias a la respuesta que ha tenido este fic, decidimos pedirle a un caballero de la más noble familia además de ser uno de los hombres más sexys de la saga y uno de nuestros caballeros favoritos, lo hemos traído a ustedes para agradecer su aceptación y apoyo.

De la cortina, hace su aparición un atractivo y moreno caballero de ojos oscuros, que avanza con pasos elegantes hasta las chicas, con una sonrisa de lado que podía derretir a cualquiera y que lograba que las autoras suspiraran.

- Hola, hermosas, ¿cómo están? – saludó Blaise Zabinni, dando un beso en las mejillas de las chicas, recibiendo la hoja de los agradecimientos, susurró algo en el oído de ellas para después avanzar hasta el micrófono.

- Buenas tardes damas, ¿cómo están? es para mí un placer estar aquí, dado que fui elegido para brindarles los agradecimientos - señaló el rizado, sonriendo de lado, mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus pupilas – Bien, es hora de empezar con la bella **Munchis**, nena ¿cómo te va? Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, la historia pues ahí va, así que no dejes de seguirla, aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo y si puedes dejarles un comentario, claro que en mi opinión yo estaría mejor con Ginny ¿no crees?, espero que hayas pasado una gran Navidad y que el próximo año sea genial para ti, te mando abrazos y besos.

- En seguida tenemos a **Zaira**, nena ¿cómo estás? gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que esperamos te guste y nos puedas dejar un comentario, estuve leyendo algo sobre que los pobretones Weasley estuvieron por aquí queriendo ganar tu voto, pero espero que al único que apoyes sea a mí; y de la aparición de Potter, pues créeme que despertó algo dentro de Malfoy que espero se quede con Astoria y yo consolaré a Ginevra, eso sería algo optimo ¿no te parece? Bueno nena, tengo que seguir, pero no olvides pasar por los fórums para darnos una opinión y si es tu deseo para apoyarme, por ahora solo me resta desearte un año lleno de cosas buenas, claro saludos muchos abrazos y besos, cuídate pequeña, hasta pronto.

- Hola mi hermosa **Gin-Kiohikari** ¿cómo te va? gracias por seguir la historia, tu apoyo es fundamental para las chicas, pero… ¿cómo te emociona un beso de los Weasley? Eso es raro, pero pues me piden que te diga que el beso te lo mando Geroge Weasley, aunque no entiendo tu emoción, por ahora aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ya que las inconscientes de las chicas los dejan en la parte interesante, y como dijiste llego Astoria, así que tu presentimiento fue correcto, y estoy de acuerdo odia a Potter ese no merece nada, y es mejor que no se meta nuevamente con Ginevra, ya tengo suficiente con Draco y ahora Terry como para que llegue Potter a atrofiar mas esto, pero en fin, por ahora te mando abrazos, besos, no olvides brindarme tu apoyo y emociónate mas por un beso mío que por el de esos, no está de más deserte unas felices fiestas que tu navidad haya sido mágica y que el próximo año sea genial para ti, te mando abrazos y besos coquetos, cuídate pequeña nos vemos pronto.

- Enseguida tenemos a la única y hermosa **Brinitonks,**¿cómo estas, pequeña? Gracias por tu comentario y por tu constante apoyo a el fic, pero reitero mi comentario anterior, ¿cómo es que te emociona un saludo de los hermanos Weasley? No son nada comparado con un beso como el que yo te mandare, es decir, un beso de un Slytherin no se compara con eso, en cuanto a la historia pues tu intriga se irá desenmarañando paso a paso, claro que creo que con cada capítulo se enreda más, pero no desesperes, todo irá apareciendo, así que si es tu gusto, nos honraría recibir un comentario sobre que te pareció este capítulo, por mi parte te mando mis mejores deseos para la navidad que acaba de pasar y por supuesto que el año que está por llegar sea de lo mejor para tu, recibe un súper abrazos y un gran beso, cuídate mucho y apóyame. Hasta pronto pequeña.

- Tenemos nuevamente a la bella **GachiB, **nena, ¿cómo estás? Es un placer tenerte de vuelta con tus comentarios en este fic, se extrañaba tenerte por aquí, a las chicas les agrada saber de ti, y esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado total y si quisieras déjales un comentario, y tienes razón ya es hora que Ginny deje atrás a Potter y venga a mí, ya que Draco está con Astoria jajaja, bueno, ya veremos que pasa ahora que ella vaya a la casa de Malfoy, eso se prestara a que yo pueda elaborar un plan ¿no crees?, será interesante, además te expresamos nuestra disculpa por la tardanza, se nos salió del tiempo, por ahora te mando muchos abrazos y un gran beso, que espero te emocione más que algo de los pobretones, y por supuesto esperando que hayas pasado una estupenda navidad y que el próximo año sea fabuloso para ti, cuídate hermosa, hasta pronto.

- Hola **ángel de acuario**, ¿cómo estás? Tu nombre lo recuerdo de otro fic de las chicas, me parece que también las lees en Perfect gentleman, ¿no es así?, es un placer saber que las lees y que te agrada lo que hacen, además tus comentarios aunque pequeños son importantes para ellas, ahora te traigo el nuevo capítulo, así que si pudieras dejarles un comentario seria genial, yo por mi parte te espero que hayas pasado una gran navidad y que el próximo año sea estupendo mis mejores deseos, te mando abrazos y un gran beso, cuídate nena, hasta pronto.

- Mi hermosa **Deny Moon** ¿Cómo estas pequeña? Gracias por tus comentarios nena, es un gusto saber de ti en cada capítulo y el apoyo que les das es inigualable, y gracias a eso se ponen a escribir mas, aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y que les sigas diciendo que te parece, claro que es obvio que tu apoyo es para mí ¿verdad? Es decir, soy tu favorito y a potas que sea yo el que se quede con Ginevra, espero saber de ti y si puedes paséate por los FORUMS para que puedas apoyarme, y por supuesto esperando que hayas pasado una estupenda navidad y que el próximo año sea fabuloso para ti, yo te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate nos vemos.

- Es el turno de la preciosa **Lilialh, **hola nena, ¿cómo estás? Un gusto saber de ti, gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo a la historia y a las chicas, en cuanto a Ginny te diré que yo le quitaría la tristeza, y Potter debería desaparecer, solo da problemas, ahora que quisiera saber quién era la mujer que vio Draco con San Potty, debe de ser más guapa que Ginny, pero en fin, ya veremos cómo avanza el fic, por lo pronto espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y les puedas decir tu opinión, yo por mi parte deseo que hayas tenido una buena Navidad y que el próximo año este lleno de magia, te mando muchos abrazos y un gran y enorme beso, especial para ti, cuídate y espero verte pronto.

- Hola **kthyg, **¿cómo estás? bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu comentario, es un gusto saber que te agrada, no te preocupes, no abandonan jamás una historia… bueno, solo Lady que se atrasa cada vez más con una, pero Princess la obliga a escribir así que tenles paciencia por favor, aquí está la actualización, y por supuesto, espero que tus fiestas hayan sido divertidas y que el año que esta por llegar este colmado de magia y diversión, te mando abrazos y un gran beso, cuídate, nos veremos pronto preciosa.

**-** Hey **CaMi, **¿cómo te va nena? Que bueno es verte por aquí, y nos alegra que te haya gustado, lamentamos profundamente la tardanza en actualizar, pero pues tuvieron ciertas dificultades con la escuela y eso, pero hacen lo que pueden, por ahora y gracias a Slytherin está aquí el nuevo capítulo así que esperamos que les puedas dar un comentario, yo por supuesto que te envió mis mejores deseos para este próximo año, que no falte la magia en tu vida y que la Navidad te haya traído muchos regalos, te mando abrazos y un gran beso especial tipo Zabinni, cuídate mucho pequeña, y nos vemos pronto.

- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta la hermosa **Arleth, **hola hermosa ¿cómo te va? Es un placer verte y leer los comentarios que les haces a las chicas, en cuanto a Draco pues ya vio lo que pasa con Ginny, así que espero que me diga pronto lo que pasa con ella, así yo podría consolarla, y por fin acepto ir a casa de Malfoy así que yo podre verla más seguido y saber que tal están las cosas, porque ahora con la aparición de Terry esto parece que se va aponer mas complicado, no sé que pasara con el compromiso, y lo que hará Astoria pero espero que actué, así que si te agrado el capitulo, déjales un comentario para saber que te pareció, yo me retiro, pero no sin antes desearte toda la magia para este próximo año y que hayas tenido una navidad fabulosa, no olvides que te mando abrazos y muchos besos, cuídate y nos vemos pronto nena.

Por ahora ellas son todas, pero espero que se agreguen cada vez más, también queremos agradecer a los que leen y no nos dejan un review, y también a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, es muy importante para ellas saber de ustedes, aunque de vez en cuando vendría bien que les dejaran un comentario para alegrar sus vidas.

También agradecemos a **Ama sua, Laura, Jane Malfoy-028, iris cullen, Hmy, April, villanita kuran, Mitchelle Malfoy, Lilianaam, Ninnypotter, Sophie Malfoy, Acmeldan o Alice C., Ariel, **por sus apoyo a través del fic y esperamos poder contar con su review nuevamente y que las fiestas hayan sido benévolas con ustedes y que el año que está por llegar este colmado de magia.

Eso es todo por ahora, pero esperamos volver pronto, les dejo abrazos y besos a todas, cuídense, hasta pronto hermosas - con un beso lanzado con su mano se despidió, sonriendo coqueto al girar y dirigirse a las Nenasfashion. De pronto a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Draco, rápidamente se miraron entre ellos y con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Zabinni, abandonó el lugar en compañía de Princess, mientras que Lady avanzaba para encontrar a Draco e intentar tranquilizarlo… ya que Zabinni no le aviso que ambos estaban invitados para dar los agradecimientos…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ Blaise Zabinni & ¿Draco Malfoy? .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	6. Hogar

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Los agradecimientos y demás al final.

Saludos & Abrazos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

*** _Cuando un hombre bueno está herido todo el que se considere bueno debe sufrir con él_. — Eurípides.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Hogar… dulce hogar.**_

Ginevra Weasley esa noche no había logrado dormir ¿la causa?, no sólo era Harry Potter, si no que ese día tenían que cumplir el capricho de los Malfoy y trasladar a Narcissa a su mansión.

Y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, las últimas dos semanas habían sido bastante tensas, entre el tratamiento, las continuas peleas que había protagonizado con Draco y ni hablar del genio y comentarios venenosos de Lucius Malfoy, que vaya que lograban sacarla de sus casillas, en algunos momentos había tenido que salir de la habitación de lo contrario hubiera cometido una locura que la llevara a estar un buen tiempo en Azkaban.

Por otra parte el tiempo libre lo había dedicado a perfeccionar el tratamiento y a capacitar a Soizic, quien había aceptado cubrirla mientras ella no estuviese. Eso había sido el mejor remedio para no pensar todo el día en su último encuentro con Potter y el pretexto perfecto para mantener a Blaise alejado, no comprendía ese interés que había desarrollado por ella, ni esa extraña manera de competir con Terry por su atención.

También había tomado las medidas necesarias para no volver a ser sorprendida por aquellos hombres, no sabía si Harry había mandado o no aurores a cuidarla, pero lo que si tenía claro es que no se lo había dicho a su hermano Ron o ya lo tendría diario en St. Mungo, obligándola a regresar a la Madriguera junto a sus padres y ni hablar sobre lo que le diría de ir a la Malfoy Manor. No sabía si agradecérselo o no a Harry, aún sus sentimientos hacia él eran confusos.

Aventó las mantas que la cubrían, tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió sin mucho ánimo y peinó su cabello en una rápida coleta. Apenas tomó un vaso de zumo de naranja cuando ya se encontraba en los vestidores de St. Mungo colocándose su uniforme lima. Tomó un largo y profundo respiro como si con eso lograra obtener el ánimo que la ayudara para cumplir con aquel lío en el que se había metido.

— Ginny, buenos días ¿lista para el traslado? — preguntó Soizic entrando al vestidor. La pelirroja se limitó a lanzarle una dura mirada — Ok me queda claro.

— Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero si debo admitir que ha respondido satisfactoriamente a la primera etapa del tratamiento, lo cual le permitiría en teoría poder trasladarla a su casa, aunque tú sabes que aquí estaría mejor.

— Como sanadora entiendo lo que dices, pero como su familia también comprendo su deseo de no querer permanecer más tiempo aquí.

— Ni me recuerdes que tienes por familia a los Malfoy — mencionó cansina, cerró su casillero dirigiéndose a la salida —, ahora entiendo porque no me caías bien en un principio — soltó a manera de broma.

— Oye yo no tengo la culpa — reclamó con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, iré a revisar a los pequeños y espero que no me dejes ir sola a esa mansión — anunció cruzando la puerta.

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba en su Despacho analizando los nuevos casos que habían llegado, fruncía el ceño al leer lo complicado de algunos, esto se debía a que eran antiguos amigos de su padre o mejor conocidos como ex mortifagos que deseaban recuperar sus propiedades confiscadas por el Ministerio, otros tantos deseaban que su apellido quedara libre de sospecha y otros que si era posible lograra sacar a sus familiares de Azkaban.

— ¿Quién se creen estos que soy? ¿Merlín? ¿Voldemort? ¿Tampoco hago milagros? — denegó aventando los papeles sobre su escritorio. Se levantó asomando su vista por el ventanal que tenía a su espalda.

Por fin había llegado el día en que su madre volvería a Malfoy Manor, eso lo tranquilizaba ya que prefería ver a Narcissa en su casa que en el austero hospital, así no tendría que pasar incomodas noches en esa Sala de espera o ver a todas las personas que sufrían por sus familiares, era un ambiente lúgubre… sin duda no era su lugar favorito, odiaba el olor a muerte que por tanto tiempo le fue familiar, la mansión olía a eso… después de la estadía de Voldemort.

— Hey Draco ¿ya revisaste el caso de Noir? — entró sin tocar Blaise con una taza de café en sus manos, pero al verlo supo que algo le preocupaba.

— ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que toques la puerta? — se giró observando como Blaise se adueñaba de su silla a pesar de que había otras — ¿Y por qué diablos te sientas en mi silla?

— Porque es la más cómoda, además este es el momento en el que me cuentas qué te pasa — señaló con ligereza, aunque no podía evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de su albino amigo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? — enarcó su rubia ceja, manteniendo su gesto adusto.

— Pues tu cara larga… ¿me lo vas a decir o no?

— Estúpido…

— ¿No deberías estar en St. Mungo? — indicó como no queriendo la cosa.

— En un momento me iré, sólo quería terminar de revisar los casos que me dio Nott — comentó cansado.

— ¿Quieres decir esto? — señaló el tumulto de papeles desordenados.

— Deja de escrutar mi escritorio y quítate de mi silla…

— Draquito te estas amargado ¿seguro que Astoria te trata bien? Porque si no podrías…

— Negro cállate — espetó lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

— En serio Draco me preocupa tu salud mental, no te estarán ya afectando los años… ¿o es el hecho de que pronto te volverás hombre de familia? — embromó divertido.

— Deja de decir estupideces…. — justo en ese momento el sonido proveniente de su puerta llamó su atención.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — señaló Nott, pasando su mirada de Draco a Blaise — Deberían dejar sus peleas amorosas para después…

— ¿Y tu por qué vienes tan contento? — indagó el moreno estudiándolo, había encontrado otro foco para dirigir su veneno.

— No te interesa — respondió esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado —, no se cómo lo soportas Draco, es demasiado… no se cómo decirlo ¿chismoso? ¿Entrometido?

Malfoy le sonrió abiertamente más al notar como Blaise fruncía su ceño y chasqueaba su lengua.

— Aunque el negro tiene razón ¿qué te pasa? — indagó estudiándolo, la sonrisa que llevaba era demasiado extraña, lo conocía bien algo escondía.

— Mmmm es… es mejor nos concentramos en el trabajo – pronunció Theo divertido de las expresiones de sus amigos.

— Eres un maldito… pero de seguro tiene que ver con una mujer y si te conozco como te conozco ya se de quién se trata — resumió Blaise, dejando a Theodore anonadado.

— Me voy… espero poder volver y hablaremos de los casos — anunció Draco, avanzando a la salida.

— Espera ¿no quieres escuchar el nombre de la chica? — preguntó divertido Blaise, notando como Theodore palidecía más si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Importa? — inquirió sin detenerse.

— En realidad…

— No, espero que todo salga bien — deseó cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Draco dibujó una media sonrisa y salió dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — cuestionó Nott rompiendo el silencio.

— No sé, creo que lo de su madre si lo tiene mal… aunque sospecho que también es la presión del compromiso — opinó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, bebiendo un sorbo de su café —, por eso yo no pienso en eso… somos demasiado jóvenes para echarnos la soga al cuello.

— Mmm para mí que es lo de su madre, espero que el tratamiento surta efecto.

— Si… pero no me cambies el tema es quién creo…

*°*°*°*°*(**D&G**)*°*°*°*°*

En St. Mungo…

Ginny estaba terminando de aplicarle el tratamiento a un pequeño. — Tranquilo, pronto terminaremos… se valiente sólo un hechizo más — pidió agitando su varita sobre él —. Listo, ahora a descansar…

— Pero…

— Más tarde veras a tus papás ahora a descansar pequeño — lo cobijó sonriéndole dulcemente. Tomó el informe escribiendo las últimas pociones y hechizos que le había aplicado al niño. Avanzó hacia la salida de ese pabellón entregando el folder a una enfermera, le dio un par de indicaciones y se dirigió al elevador, había llegado la hora de ir con Narccissa Malfoy.

— Valor Ginny… valor — se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba a que la caja metálica llegara, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a varias personas, a las cuales saludó amablemente. Entró al elevador percatándose que al fondo de éste se encontraba el hurón albino —. Malfoy…

— Weasley — respondió arrastrando el apellido de la pelirroja, como si se tratara de una cosa asquerosa, pasó su vista por ella, notando las orejas era claro que estas se estaban volviendo parte de su rostro, no había un día desde que la había encontrado que su rostro luciera fresco sin rastros de tristeza. Aunque después de todo a la chica se le había ido San Potter su amor eterno.

Ginevra se acomodó lo más lejos posible de él, golpeando con su pie el piso del elevador, en gesto impaciente porque llegaran a su destino y aunque para ella fue una eternidad sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, las puertas se abrieron y se apresuró a salir, aunque no tenía caso porque sabía que iban al mismo lugar.

— Weasley ¿esta todo listo? — la interrogó caminando a su par.

— Si, Malfoy… sólo haré un rápido chequeo y le diré al medimago Wolfgang que firme la salida — espetó sin mirarlo. Al llegar tocó la puerta e ingresó encontrando a su paciente en compañía de Soizic y Lucius Malfoy.

— Buenos días, señores pueden salir un momento revisare a la señora, en cuanto termine les avisare — anunció caminando hacia la enferma.

Lucius la miró con desdén pero obedeció, Ginny esperó a que Draco también saliera para comenzar.

— ¿Cómo se ha sentido? — preguntó leyendo con rapidez el informe de cómo había pasado la noche.

— Mareada — respondió con una mueca de asco.

— Es normal — dejó el informe y se giró a una mesa donde había varias pociones, tomó un pequeño frasco —, beba esto se sentirá mejor.

Narcissa alzó su mano con lentitud, Ginevra notó como temblaba debía haber puesto el frasco en sus labios, pero al parecer si podía hacerlo sola, poco a poco estaba recuperando sus fuerzas. Soizic se acercó y limpió los excesos de la poción.

— Supongo que no desayuno — asumió notando el gesto de su paciente —, debe hacer un esfuerzo por comer más si quiere recuperarse, ya tengo preparada una lista de la dieta que llevara, se la haré llegar a los elfos domésticos de su casa.

— Seguro que será mejor que la comida que aquí dan, yo misma supervisare que así sea — exclamó Narcissa.

— No, no… si usted vuelve a su casa, no es para que retome sus actividades… es para su mayor comodidad, no hará nada de eso hasta que yo lo indique — aseveró enfrentando la mirada altiva de la mujer.

— Pero qué…

— Tía, tiene razón usted debe tener reposo — tranquilizó Soizic, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

Después de eso procedió a terminar su chequeo físico. Finalmente salió de la habitación con su amiga.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Diagnostico sanadora Weasley?

— Esta bien, destino Malfoy Manor — respondió sin animo —, ahora por qué no le avisas a tu familia y yo iré a pedir que preparen el traslado y por la firma de Wolfgang.

— Cobarde…

— Oye siempre es mejor que un familiar de las noticias, se dice que las toman mejor — respondió saliéndose por la tangente.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

En Wiltshire…

Específicamente en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Ginny se encontraba revisando que todos los aparatos estuviesen perfectamente conectados y que su paciente se encontrara cómoda.

— Al parecer todo esta bien, sus signos son estables — comentó mirando a Narcissa, realmente la habitación era hermosa, había una gran cama en el centro. Un hermoso tocador de madera labrado. Un gran ventanal que daba a los terrenos perfectamente cuidados. El esplendor de la mansión solariega se había recobrado lentamente. Aún así ese lugar le causaba horribles escalofríos de sólo pensar que ahí había estado Voldemort.

— Debería intentar descansar el traslado debió agotarla.

— Un poco — confesó en suspiro —, tengo sed, llamare al elfo…

— No es necesario — repuso Ginny, tomando de la mesa que había sido acondicionada para todas las pociones, la jarra de agua, sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo ofreció a Narcissa, pero adelantándose al movimiento de la mujer, la ayudó a beber un poco, dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste atenderme? — indagó tomando por sorpresa a Ginny.

— Señora debería descansar — evadió responder, girándose hacia las pociones.

— Estoy bien, ¿por qué no quieres contestar?

Ginevra dejó caer sus hombros y se giró a enfrentar aquellas pupilas azuladas que no habían perdido del todo su brillo a pesar del estado en que se encontraba. — Señora es mi deber como sanadora utilizar mis conocimientos para todos aquellos que lo necesiten, sin importar de quién se trate.

— ¿Es esa la verdadera razón? — inquirió estudiándola, Narcissa era una mujer que no era fácil de engañar y a pesar de estar convaleciente se había percatado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, así que no había pasado desapercibido que su hijo había hablado con ella y que poco después había aceptado darle el tratamiento.

La pelirroja enarcó su ceja, vaya que la mujer era perspicaz, pero no tenía porque enterarse del acuerdo que había hecho con el hurón. — Si, esa es…

— ¿Qué piensan tus padres de que estés aquí? — curioseó mientras trataba de sentarse.

Ginny se acercó a auxiliarla, colocando los almohadones necesarios para que estuviera bien. No sabía a qué venían todas esas preguntas, comenzaba a incomodarse. — Pues… mis padres… aún no están enterados.

— Oh… — musitó analizando la información, era claro por qué no se los había dicho, posiblemente sus padres pensaran que estar en Malfoy Manor era peligroso. Se había enterado por algunas platicas con sus amigas que el compromiso con Harry Potter se había disuelto, después de todo él era una figura publica, información sobre su vida se publicaba a diariamente en revistas del mundo mágico.

— Bueno iré a la cocina para darles la lista a los elfos, además les pediré que preparen algo, usted debe comer — se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo como sus cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban, seguro Narcissa seguía mirándola. Salió de la habitación exhalando el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, caminó por el pasillo encontrándose con Lucius y Soizic.

— Puede pasar a verla, pero trate de hacer que descanse — le sugirió a Lucius, el cual le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa —, esto no será nada fácil, puedes ir a cuidarla en lo que yo voy a la cocina.

— Si, claro… pero ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

— No es necesario la encontrare — mencionó despreocupada.

— Esta bien, sólo gira a la derecha cuando acabe el pasillo, ahí encontraras el corredor que te sacara a las escaleras y la cocina esta en el primer piso — indicó logrando que Ginny se confundiera un poco.

— Si, anda ve — instó empezando a andar aquel recorrido, observando las paredes iluminadas tenuemente con cuadros de personas sombrías que seguramente eran sus antepasados, aunque francamente se sentía intimidada por aquellas pinturas, parecía que la tuviesen vigilada, apresuró su caminar pero no había encontrando el corredor que le había dicho su amiga ¿ahora hacia donde debía ir?

— Genial Ginny… lo que te faltaba perderte en la estúpida ostentosa y fúnebre mansión de los Malfoy — se regañó a si misma, caminó unos pasos más internándose en otro pasillo, estaba a punto de regresar por sus pasos cuando un fantasma apareció frente a ella atravesando las paredes, dejando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_«Lo que me faltaba que tengan fantasmas… no me extrañaría que ocultasen cadáveres.»_

Se dio vuelta al escuchar un sonido detrás de ella, se abrazó así misma al no ver nada extraño, estaba por seguir su camino cuando Malfoy apareció, soltó un gritillo de susto acompañado por un brinco que aceleró su corazón.

— Weasley… Weasley no te han enseñado que la curiosidad mato a los gatos — masculló Draco, el cual había ido a su habitación por algunas cosas, después de todo pensaba quedarse un tiempo, en lo que su madre se recuperaba, al salir se había topado con la pelirroja merodeando por los pasillos.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada furibunda. — ¡Me asustaste! — le reclamó pasando a su lado.

— ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no andar husmeando en las casas ajenas? Además ¿no deberías estar con mi madre? — la siguió caminando a su paso, notando como arrugaba su nariz molesta.

— Yo no andaba husmeando, sólo buscaba la cocina y me perdí… si no tuvieran tantos pasillos similares hubiera llegado sin tener que verte — repuso con sus mejillas coloreadas por su enojo.

— No es mi culpa Wealsey que nunca hayas conocido una mansión aunque comprendo que te pierdas tu "casa" si es que se le puede llamar así ¿cuántos cuartos tiene? – molestó le encantaba verla rabiar, sin duda eso hacia su día desde que la había encontrado, de alguna forma debía sacar el estrés que sentía, aunque nunca llegaba tan lejos sabía que no debía cruzar un limite o la salud de su madre se vería afectada si la pobretona dejaba de aplicarle el tratamiento.

Ginny se detuvo en seco enfrentando al rubio. — Escucha hurón mi casa podrá ser lo que quieras, pero al menos esta llena de amor, de honestidad… no que la tuya sólo es pura pomposidad que esconde los peores secretos… al menos mi casa no esta llena de sangre de personas inocentes… — soltó observando como con cada palabra que decía Malfoy palidecía más, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, pero él se lo había buscado.

— ¿Cómo te atre…? — calló rechinando sus dientes con frustración, no tenía manera de defenderse de lo último y si lo hacía podía llegar a perder más de lo que ganaría, así que se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y seguir caminando, ya encontraría una forma de vengarse.

Ginny soltó un suspiro tranquilizándose, se había pasado y lo sabía. Retomó su caminata siguiéndolo. — ¿Me dirás dónde es la cocina o no?

— Cállate y sígueme comadreja — farfulló con despreció y sin mirarla.

Caminaron el silencio el resto del recorrido, dejando que sus caracteres se calmaran. Después de llegar a la planta baja fue cuestión de minutos para que llegaran a la parte posterior de la casa, en donde se encontraba una gran y majestuosa cocina donde yacían varios elfos domésticos trabajando.

Ginny no podía estar más asombrada por lo grande que era ese lugar y por como habían cuidado cada detalle para que insultara con su ostentosidad al que la visitara. Incluso su estómago se revolvió.

— Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Acaso no te alcanza para comer en tu casa y quieres robarte la comida que nos sobra?

— ¿Siempre eres así de estúpido o sólo por las mañanas? — rodó los ojos — Es verdad no se ni para que lo pregunto… eres estúpido — soltó denegándose a escuchar las idioteces que el chico estaba vociferándole, avanzó hacia los elfos —. Oye necesito que prepares esto — le pidió a un elfo que ni siquiera se detuvo a escucharla, lo intento con otro y con otro hasta que escuchó la risa de Draco burlándose.

— Jamás te van a obedecer, ellos solo obedecen a los Malfoy y tu no lo eres comadreja — bramó con esa exquisita sonrisa torcida flotándole en sus labios.

Ginny lo fulminó con su mirada, estaba a dos de sacar su varita y callarlo con un mocomurciélago, el sólo pensarlo le produjo una gran sonrisa.

— Mira hurón… necesito que un elfo me ponga atención, esta es la dieta de tu madre — le restregó el papel frente al rostro o eso trató de hacer, ya que realmente Malfoy era bastante alto y ella no lo era tanto como desearía en ese momento —, necesito que le preparen algo porque no quiso desayunar y debe comer.

Draco le arrebató el papel, pasando sus pupilas rápidamente por él. — Tienes pésima caligrafía — barbotó antipático —, hey tu… — se dirigió a un joven elfo que de inmediato estaba a su lado, haciéndole reverencias —, para de hacer eso estúpida creatura… quiero que la obedezcas ¿entendido?

— ¿Contenta? Ahora dile lo que debe preparar — le devolvió el pergamino, avanzando hacia un extremo de la cocina —, tu sírveme una copa de whiskey, ahora — le ordenó a otro elfo. Necesitaba urgentemente un trago para calmar sus nervios.

Ginny se acercó al elfo, inclinándose un poco mientras le mostraba la lista. — Prepara un estofado, pero no puedes ponerle este ingrediente porque… — perdió el hilo de lo que decía al ver como Malfoy bebía su copa — sólo no se lo pongas — finalizó incorporándose, estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre su forma de beber pero se detuvo para escuchar lo que otro elfo le decía.

— Señor la señorita Astoria Greengrass acaba de llegar, lo esta esperando en la sala…

— Dile que ahora voy, ahora retírate — tomó el último sorbo de su copa y se giró encontrándose con las pupilas de Ginevra. Sin decirle nada más salió dejándola con una extraña sensación.

***º*º*º**

En la sala, Astoria se quitaba con delicadeza los guantes que cubrían sus manos, dejando ver su perfecta manicura, los estaba guardando dentro de su bolsa, cuando escuchó unos pasos, poco después apareció la figura de su novio, esperó que él llegara a su lado para incorporarse y depositar un cálido beso en sus labios.

— Hola amor… — volvió a su asiento, logrando que Draco se sentara a su lado — ¿cómo estuvo el traslado? ¿Narcissa se encuentra bien?

Draco se tomó un momento para mirarla, su cabello rubio caída perfectamente ondulado por sus hombros enmarcando aquel afinado rostro, sus labios pintados de rojo lograban resaltar de entre su pálida piel, invitándolo a probarlos cuántas veces quisiese y su pequeña y afilada nariz iba a juego con su rostro. Finalmente sus ojos aceitunados refulgían de una forma especial cada vez que lo miraba. Su cuerpo era delgado pero no por eso dejaba de tener sus atributos y vestida con aquel conjunto negro lucia provocador.

Si esa era su novia, toda una señorita fina y educada de la alta sociedad mágica. La que sería su esposa, con la que se suponía pasaría cada día y noche de lo que le restaba de vida. Tragó con dificultad, recordando el peso que eso significaba ¿realmente estaba preparado para atarse a esa mujer de por vida? ¿Para comenzar una familia?

— Draco… amor ¿estas bien? — tocó su mejilla trayéndolo de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

— Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

— Draco debes descansar, te he notado distante, estresado… esto afectara tu salud y lo que menos necesita tu madre es que te enfermes — comentó preocupada.

— Estoy bien — repuso girando su rostro.

— Bien te creeré pero debes descansar, ahora dime cómo esta tu madre…

***º*º*º**

De regreso a las cocinas…

Ginny había tenido que tomar la preparación de esa comida bajo sus manos, de verdad que tener un elfo era una ayuda pero había ciertas cosas que era mejor prepararlas de la manera tradicional, sin mucha magia, ni hechizos extraños. Si no era como había pensado que sería su estadía en esa mansión, en cocina con ella preparando la comida de Narcissa ¿quién lo diría?

Curvó sus labios con ironía, mientras cortaba algunos vegetales, dándole instrucciones al elfo, al menos ya la obedecía.

— Si mi madre me viera estaría orgullosa de sus lecciones de cocina, lo malo estaría cuando supiera que cocino para la señora Malfoy… aunque quizás no lo tomaría tan mal al saber que esta enferma — comentó más para ella que para el elfo, que francamente no le estaba poniendo mucha atención. Aunque no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de nostalgia y desolación se apoderara de ella, su familia le hacia falta, quizás había llegado la hora de visitarlos, pero…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ D&G ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Draco había estado platicando con su novia, pero en todo ese rato había estado pendiente de las escaleras esperando a que la Weasley regresara a la habitación de su madre, pero ella no lo había hecho, entonces debía seguir en la cocina pero ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?

— Astoria adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo. Tengo algo que hacer — dijo dejándola en la escalinata.

— Esta bien, no tardes — respondió subiendo los escalones perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Draco esperó unos minutos a que ella estuviera lejos, entonces regresó a la cocina encontrándose con una escena que lo perturbo, ahí estaba la Weasley con un cuchillo en mano y la cabeza ligeramente gacha, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando y al parecer había estado cocinando. Al verlo los elfos detuvieron sus labores preguntándole servicialmente si deseaba algo, alertando a la pelirroja de su presencia, se limpió las lágrimas como pudo.

— ¿Q-ué haces aquí? — preguntó sin darle la cara.

— Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y puedo estar donde se me plazca, pero lo mismo te pregunto ¿no deberías estar con mi madre? —– soltó a la defensiva, no sabía cómo tratarla cuando la veía así, las veces que la había sorprendido en ese estado siempre le causaba una extraña sensación, la veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil…

— Es sólo que tu elfo no estaba siguiendo mis instrucciones así que decidí cocinar yo — comentó movimiento el cucharon de la sopa, aún evitando su mirada a pesar de que sabía que él trataba de encontrarla.

— A mi me parecía que estabas lloriqueando — interpeló avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ginny se sorprendió de que se hubiera dado cuenta, se tenso y buscó como salir de esa. — Eso quisieras… se me irritaron los ojos por cortar cebolla, espero que tu mente sepa lo que eso es.

Draco sabía que mentía, no necesitaba saber lo que era cortar cebolla, toda su actitud gritaba que había llorado por otra razón ¿Potter acaso? Es que no podía olvidarse de ese… de verdad necesitaba ayuda, ese rehaciendo su vida con otra y ella lloriqueando por los rincones eso era patético.

— ¿En serio? — cuestionó irónico.

— Si, ahora quieres irte me estorbas… enseguida iré con tu madre, solo sirvo… — se alejó para buscar un plato y claro para evadirlo.

— ¿Estas segura qué eso es comestible? — preguntó asomando su vista a la olla, respirando el aroma, que no se podía decir que era desagradable al contrario olía bastante bien incluso su estómago gruñó en respuesta.

— No te preocupes no la voy a envenenar… eso me lo reservo sólo para ti — expresó deteniéndose al percatarse que no sabía dónde estaba la vajilla.

— Ja… yo jamás probaría nada de lo que tu cocinaras — aclaró aunque la curiosidad lo mataba, así que mientras ella buscaba quien sabe qué, él tomó el cucharon llevándoselo a la boca probando un sorbo de liquido vaporoso.

_«Vaya, vaya… no sabe nada mal…»._

— ¿Quiere alguien decirme dónde están los platos? — exclamó mirando a los elfos.

— Tráeme una servilleta — ordenó Draco — y dile dónde demonios están los platos antes de que siga gritando como histérica.

— No estoy gritando como histérica — objetó Ginny, mirándolo ceñuda, olvidándose del detalle de su nariz roja y sus ojos irritados.

— Si lo haces y tu timbre de voz me lastima — se acercó lo suficiente como para comprobar lo que él ya sabía, había llorado.

— No hay nada malo en mi timbre de voz — evidenció molesta.

— Toma… — le tendió la servilleta, dejándola perpleja, ¿Draco Malfoy siendo cortes?

Ginny la tomó rozando sin querer la mano de él, lo que le provocó un extraño cosquilleo, quizás se debía a que nunca lo había tocado de aquella forma, vamos no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

— Oye Ginny… — Soizic entró topándose con aquella extraña situación — ¿Draco?

Él desvió su mirada de la pelirroja para mirar a su prima. — Creo que te necesita… — con eso salió de la cocina dejando a Soizic con una expresión de confusión, no perdió tiempo y se acercó a su amiga, notando que había estado llorando.

— ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si lo hizo ahora mismo lo traigo para que se disculpe — prorrumpió dando un paso hacia la puerta.

— No… — la detuvo tomando su brazo — es sólo que me acorde de mi familia, creo que iré a verlos… me dio melancolía y él me encontró llorando.

— Ginny… ¿quieres qué te acompañe a verlos? — preguntó queriendo apoyarla en ese paso.

— No — denegó agitando su cabeza —, esto lo haré yo sola.

— Esta bien… pero ¿qué tanto hacías en la cocina?

*°*°*°*°*(**D&G**)*°*°*°*°*

Más tarde, se encontraban las dos sanadoras dentro del cuarto de Narcissa, sentadas cerca de la chimenea bebiendo un poco de té, mientras su paciente descansaba más obligada por Ginny que por sus deseos, parecía que el hecho de estar en su casa le daba los ánimos para pensar que ya se encontraba bien y podía estar activa todo el tiempo y eso no era verdad, debía descansar, aún no tenía las fuerzas como para levantarse y caminar.

— Siempre pensé que no sería una paciente dócil… pero la veo mejor — comentó Soizic mirando a su tía.

— Lo sé, pero no debiste decirle que yo cocine… pensé que dejaría la comida — reprochó Ginny, mirándola con recelo.

— No podía hacerlo, además tú estabas ayudándola a comer… aunque al principio no sabía que tu la habías cocinado, halagó la comida — le recordó con una sonrisilla divertida.

— Te juro que en ese momento pensé que escupiría la comida, pero supongo que su educación no se lo permitió — dejó salir una risa suave, no podía evitar reír ante el gesto que había hecho Narcissa.

— Bueno pero lo importante es que comió y eso la ayudara a recuperar sus defensas — aportó bebiendo un poco de té.

— Te confieso que jamás pensé que Lucius Malfoy se preocupara tanto por la salud de su esposa, siempre pensé en él como alguien muy frío y claro un maldito bastardo — calló al recordar que era familiar de su amiga ¡Maldición! Antes era más sencillo hablar con ella de esos temas, quizás hubiera sido mejor no enterarse de su relación. Frunció el ceño un poco atreviéndose a encontrar las pupilas esmeralda —. Yo…

—No te preocupes, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero creo que tu conoces superficialmente a esta familia, a veces las apariencias engañan… creo que mi tío puede ser muchas cosas, pero al final puede que este recapacitando muchas de sus acciones y va a haber un millar de cosas que nunca cambiaran, por ejemplo eso de sus creencias de la sangre… llámame loca pero me alegro de que no este en Azkaban sería muy duro para él y para mi tía — enunció mirando el contenido de su taza, las pequeñas ondas que causaba la cuchara.

— Mmm creo que debemos cambiar de tema — indicó aunque no podía evitar pensar en Draco en los últimos días se había percatado de que detrás de ese ser tan arrogante, airado, altanero, altivo y despreciable había un joven que amaba a su madre.

— Supongo que si, sería lo mejor — afirmó tomando una galleta,

— Oye te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hoy, no se qué hubiera hecho sin tu apoyo…

— No tienes por qué, entiendo que no te sea fácil estar aquí, digo… te debe traer malos recuerdos por tus amigos… — pausó pensando en todas aquellas malas cosas que habían pasado en esa mansión — y seguimos hablando de temas turbios — negó con su cabeza.

Ginevra se quedó unos minutos en silencio, era inevitable que su mente viajara al pasado a todo lo que habían vivido, a las perdidas… el dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza queriendo mantener en lo más profundo y recóndito de su mente aquellas imágenes, sacudió su cabeza y trató de pensar en algo distinto, algo que la distrajera.

— ¿Sabes? Me dijo Yllana que el otro día se encontró con Luna Lovegood en una exposición de pinturas…

— ¿Luna? ¿Cómo esta? Tengo tantos deseos de verla… pensé que aún no regresaba de estudiar algo referente a las criaturas mágicas… — se emocionó al recordar a su extraña pero adorable amiga.

— Pues si ya lo hizo, quizás sería bueno que la vieras… quizás ella te ayude con eso de ver a tus padres… — sugirió omitiendo ciertos detalles de con quién había visto Yllana a la rubia.

— Quizás…

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Ginny había comenzado a aplicarle el tratamiento a Narcissa en la Mansión y las cosas aparentaban marchar bien, no habían batallado más que con los efectos secundarios. En resto de su vida no había cambiado demasiado, seguía sin aceptar una cita con Blaise, no había sabido nada de Harry… y lo que la ponía un poco triste era que no se había podido poner en contacto con Luna, por otra parte seguía en píe la idea de visitar a sus padres en cuanto su paciente estuviese mejor y tuviera más tiempo libre.

Aunque apreciaba enormemente estar así de ocupada, el tiempo sin duda la estaba ayudando para asumir la realidad de su fracaso amoroso con Harry. Había recibido un par de cartas de Bill y Charlie y eso la mantenía más animada, quizás podría pensar en pasar unas vacaciones en Rumania.

Dejando eso de lado, la ventaja de pasar las mañanas con la señora Malfoy era que casi no se había topado con Draco, a pesar de que este había vuelto a vivir en la mansión. La causa era que él había vuelto a sus horas laborales y parecía tener un caso difícil, o eso decía su madre.

Aunque algunas veces a media mañana él había ido a preguntarle por su salud.

La relación con la señora Narcissa había mejorado de una manera que la había sorprendido gratamente, no le había hecho comentarios sobre su estatus como traidora de sangre, ni nada referente a su economía, ni su familia, parecía que había comprendido que pasarían tiempo juntas y mejor era tener una relación cordial. Incluso había logrado que los comentarios malintencionados de parte de Lucius Malfoy disminuyeran, aunque era imposible que la tratara bien.

Al menos la dejaba hacer su trabajo yendo a su Despacho, dónde no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacia y tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño. No creía que estuviera fraguando un nuevo plan para traer del infierno al Señor oscuro o que cualquier otro de sus amigos se creyera lo suficientemente poderoso para tomará ese lugar.

La tarde había caído y pronto se iría para atender algunos de sus pacientes en St. Mungo, Narcissa se encontraba descansando, se acercó para revisarla, revisó los aparatos y cuando hacia algunas anotaciones en el informe, la mujer despertó.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — la ayudó a sentarse.

— Mucho mejor — expresó recostándose sobre las almohadas —, ¿qué hora es?

Ginny checó su reloj de pulsera. — Son las cinco.

— Oh vaya, pronto llegara Astoria — indicó con cierta emoción.

— Recuerde que no debe agitarse.

— No lo haré, ¿puedes pasarme el cepillo? — pidió señalando su tocador.

La pelirroja se lo acercó mientras revisaba las pociones que le tocaban. — Debe tomar ésta.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré aquí en mi cama?

Ginny bajó los pergaminos y dirigió su mirada a la mujer. — Se que es incomodo pero el tiempo que sea necesario, se que esta más repuesta y que ya puede caminar un poco pero la enfermedad que padece es un largo proceso, no se con certeza cuándo es que estará completamente recuperada, quizás siempre tenga que tomar una dosis de estas pociones, le recuerdo que su caso es muy extraño… — explicó con seriedad, sabía que Narcissa era una mujer activa pero aún debía tener paciencia para volver a sus actividades.

— Oh espero que sea pronto, tu sabes que pertenezco a la sociedad de caridad y no puedo seguir faltando, esos niños deben necesitar tantas cosas, por otra parte no quiero que el anuncio del compromiso de mi hijo se siga retrasando…

Ginny se quedó en silencio por una parte admiraba ese espíritu caritativo de la mujer, quién podría decir que detrás de esa mujer de apariencia frívola había una mujer tan noble, eso era lo que le molestaba de la alta sociedad, siempre todos fingían ser otras personas y todo por cubrir con los requisitos que si bien no están escritos en algún documento si estaban implícitos.

Había demasiada falsedad y lo había notado cuando ciertas mujeres habían visitado a Narcissa a pesar de que ella no lo había autorizado, pero el rato que habían estado… Ginny había terminado harta de escuchar tantos chismes y rumores. Podía ver en algunas de ellas tanta hipocresía, no creía que de verdad estuvieran preocupadas por la salud de la dama simplemente querían un chisme nuevo que contar, pero ella se había mantenido callada sin opinar, después de todo sólo debía dedicarse a su labor, no a criticar su vida y sus amistades.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Narcissa, al ver a Ginevra sumida en sus pensamientos.

— No… — negó y continuó con su labor, ofreciéndole más pociones y realizando un par de hechizos, cuando un sonido en la puerta la alertó, se detuvo en espera de que las personas aparecieran y no fue hasta segundos después que vio la estilizada figura de Astoria.

— Narcissa — se acercó a saludarla. Ginny se alejó un poco dándoles un poco de espacio. Esperaba que Soizic no tardara, las platicas que tenían esas dos mujeres no eran sus favoritas y eso era porque pronunciaban _compromiso, amor, matrimonio…_ demasiadas veces para su salud mental, le hacían recordar cuando ella estaba así de emocionada, llena de alegría… enamorada.

Comenzaba a recoger sus cosas cerrando sus oídos a esos comentarios, aunque no podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber si todo lo que decía Astoria sobre Malfoy era verdad. Las veces que los había visto, podía decir que hacían una linda pareja y que a veces se comportaban como tal, aunque para ella él no fuera el caballero ideal estaba muy lejos de serlo a su perspectiva, además solía ser muy frío…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al susodicho, quién no esperaba ver a su novia ahí, buscó con rapidez a la sanadora, pero ella le daba la espalda. Se acercó a saludar a su madre besando su mano, mientras apenas y rozaba los labios de Astoria, quien le sonreía alegre.

— Madre ¿cómo te sientes?

— Mejor… y es por eso que los hice venir — Draco curvó sus cejas sin comprender, aunque si conocía a su madre sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

— Me gustaría que ahora que me siento mejor pongamos una fecha para la fiesta donde anunciaremos su compromiso — manifestó tomando la mano de su hijo, quien la miraba estoico.

— Yo… bueno pues si usted se siente mejor y Draco acepta en unas semanas podríamos celebrarla, después de todo ya teníamos adelantada la organización y usted no movería ni un dedo, mi madre y yo nos encargaríamos de todo — comentó Astoria con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su emoción.

Ginny optó por salir y esperar afuera de la habitación a su amiga, esa conversación no le incumbía para nada y no quería pensar en eso. Giró la perilla tratando de hacer el menor ruido, al salir se recargó en la pared, colocó su mano izquierda frente a sus ojos en busca de aquel anillo que adornaba su mano, que representaba el amor que le tenía Harry, pero ahí no había nada, así como su amor se había vuelto nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco, quien había salido a preguntarle sobre el estado de su madre y si la fecha que habían dispuesto sería la mejor, este había sido el pretexto perfecto para salir de aquella situación que por momentos lo asfixiaba, él no veía la razón para apurar dicha fiesta, total su madre se estaba recuperando y ellos podían seguir aplazando la reunión.

Al ver a Ginevra en esa posición, no tuvo que detenerse a pensar mucho lo que ella estaba cavilando. — ¿Fantaseando con tu compromiso fallido con… San Potter? — necesitaba canalizar su estrés y que mejor que desquitarse con ella que se encontraba a la mano.

— Cállate Malfoy — soltó de mala forma, no quería discutir con él no estaba de animo, así que se giró con la intención de alejarse de él, aunque no tuviese idea de a dónde ir.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te dejó el Cara-rajada? — fastidió alcanzándola.

— Piérdete…

— Anda no seas arisca, ¿qué acaso ya no le gustabas? Por eso te cambio por otra… — al escuchar eso Ginevra se detuvo, llevaba los puños cerrados, se volteó quedando de frente a él y sin pesarlo le soltó un bofetada.

— Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, y no te metas en mi vida de nuevo o nuestro trato se acaba — amenazó llena de coraje, aunque no fuese a cumplir eso, ella jamás abandonaría a la señora Malfoy a mitad del tratamiento, con eso buscó de alejarse, pero la mano de Malfoy la detuvo al sujetarle el brazo y la arrastró hasta acorralarla contra la pared, no le costó mucho someterla llevando sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

— Escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a tocarme… — masculló con ira a centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja.

Ginevra trataba de zafarse, podía notar como las pupilas de Draco refulgían de rabia, incluso se habían vuelto casi oscuras, pero ella no tenía por qué temerle le devolvió la mirada con el mismo sentimiento corriendo por sus entrañas, lo detestaba.

—¡Suéltame maldito hurón!

— ¿Qué no te gusto escuchar la verdad? Porque eso fue lo que pasó él te dejó por otra… pero eso era lógico… eres patética lloriqueando por doquier, dando pena… con ese aspecto tan descuidado… — arrastró las palabras notando como los ojos de Ginny se anegaban de lágrimas que se resistían a salir, y su rostro se tornaba carmesí por la furia. Si bien era cierto había mentido en lo último, en las ultimas semanas el aspecto de Ginevra había mejorado, la sombra bajo sus ojos había casi desaparecido y su mirada por momentos recobraba aquel brillo audaz, parecía que aquel menudo cuerpo recobraba vida, retornando a aquellos tiempos en los que era jugadora de Quidditch.

— Eso a ti no te interesa… — puntualizó con un nudo en su garganta, ¿cómo se había enterado de ese detalle? Las revistas no habían dado a conocer esa información, mucho se había especulando sobre su rompimiento, pero él jamás había dado declaraciones y mucho menos ella. Se jaló con más fuerza y las gotas salinas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, no sabía si eran por las palabras del ex Slytherin o por su pasado con Harry.

Draco miró como aquel deseo de pelear con él desparecía, llevándose consigo la furia dejando sólo a la chica desconsolada en la que Ginevra Weasley se había convertido, ella ya no era una guerrera… sólo habían quedado rastros de aquella fuerte mujer, que por momentos quería volver a brillar, en otro momento él sabía que ella habría podido causarle más daño si sólo hubiese pensando en sacar su varita o con algún comentario sagaz.

Aflojó la presión de su amarre soltando por fin las manos de la pelirroja que se deslizaron sin fuerzas por aquel cuerpo. — Te odio… — soltó Ginny sin apartar su mirada nublada del rubio.

— No me odias a mi… lo odias a él y a ti misma por terminar siendo eso… que eres ahora — le respondió hiriente.

Sin decir más Ginevra corrió por aquel pasillo queriendo huir de todo y él no la detuvo, si la había hecho y en grande, había prácticamente corrido a la sanadora de su madre. Golpeó la pared desquitando toda su furia.

Ginny salió de la mansión corriendo por aquellos jardines llegando hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y en cuanto paso se desapareció.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. **D&G**.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

La noche había caído Ginevra se encontraba más serena en su departamento, había tenido que ir a St. Mungo donde se había tomado una poción para tranquilizarse, después de todo no debía anteponer sus problemas a sus pacientes. Pero ahora en la soledad de su pequeña sala, podía quitarse las mascaras, se encontraba en pijama frente al fuego con un gran bote de helado, esparcidas por la mesa estaban algunas fotos que se había hecho con Harry así como el anillo de compromiso que le había dado.

Unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, repentinamente alguien tocó a su puerta tomó un pañuelo y avanzó con desgano hacia ella, se asomó por la mirilla topándose con la imagen de su amiga Yllana. Dudo en abrir por un momento pero finalmente lo hizo.

— Hola… ¿Ginn? —- cerró la puerta siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja hasta el sillón, no tuvo más que mirar las fotos del buscador para saber lo que sucedida.

— Veo que sigues recordando viejos tiempos… — musitó con ironía recogiendo las fotos — y yo que venía a invitarte a cenar.

— Mmm es que no puedo evitar recordarlo — evidenció limpiando con un pañuelo su nariz.

— Y veo que decidiste ahogar tus penas en helado — indicó observando el bote.

— ¿Quieres? — indagó sintiendo como el helado se deshacía deliciosamente en su lengua, si bien no aliviaba el dolor pero sabia demasiado bien.

La castaña invocó una cuchara hundiéndola en el bote. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Ginny encogió sus hombros y abrazó el cojín. — ¿C-cres qué me he descuidado físicamente?

Su amiga dejó de comer helado y la miró con un gesto de confusión. — Bueno… si algo pero a qué viene eso… ¿no me digas qué crees que por eso te dejó Potter?

— Yo…

— ¡Por Merlín! Ya hemos tenido esta conversación… y considero que si la has pasado mal y es lógico que tu cuerpo lo resienta, pero a cómo estabas cuando todo acabo, hoy estás mucho mejor…

Ginny se quedó en silencio procesando la información.

— Vamos Ginny eres una mujer fuerte, se que puedes sobreponerte… si luchaste contra mortifagos y sobreviste a estar poseída por ese ser que no quiero nombrar, esto no tiene por qué acabar contigo y mucho menos con tu autoestima.

La sanadora dejó salir un largo suspiró. — ¿Y qué hago si esto de verdad esta acabando conmigo?

Yllana posó sus pupilas en ella, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon una explosión que provenía del departamento contiguo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó alarmada.

— No sé… — se incorporaron tomando su varita.

Ginny caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, observando el panorama, salió observando que el pasillo estaba libre de personas. — Iré a ver – anunció avanzando con su pantuflas.

— Ginny…

— Shhhh — le indicó estaba por asomarse en aquella puerta destrozada — señora Lundin ¿se encuentra bien?

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, sus instintos le indicaban que algo malo estaba sucediendo, de pronto vio a esos hombres… sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, eran aquellos que la perseguían, su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo.

— Rayos… — se retiró escondiéndose — tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ahora! — la tomó de la mano y corrieron por el pasillo pero ya era tarde los hombres se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué pasa Ginny? — cuestionó mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta de emergencia.

— ¡Ahí esta! — gritó uno de ellos, apuntó su varita — _¡Confringo! _— el hechizo dio contra la puerta logrando destruirla, lo cual aprovecharon las chicas para huir por las escaleras_._

— Maldición… maldición, piensa Ginny… piensa… — se decía así misma mientras bajaba los escalones, lo cual no era nada fácil con las pantuflas, pero no había tiempo para detenerse a arreglar eso a menos que… — _¡Glisseo!_ — gritó provocando que los escalones se colocaran en diagonal, de modo que la escalera pasara a ser una rampa resbaladiza.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! — gritaron cayendo por aquel piso tomando rápidamente velocidad.

— Van a escapar… — gruñó el hombre.

— No lo harán… — de inmediato se lanzó por aquella rampa persiguiéndolas y no dudo en seguir su ataque — _¡Cruciatus! _— grito logrando darle en el hombro a Ginny, quien se retorció llegando al final de la rampa.

— _¡Confundus!_ — exclamó Yllana, ayudando a incorporarse a Ginny — ¡Arriba!

Ginny se llevó una mano a su hombro, enfocando a sus perseguidores que se acercaban peligrosamente. — _¡Desmaius!_

— _¡Depulso!_

— _¡Cruciatus!_

— Ginny salgamos de aquí — habló la castaña sofocada, habían logrado evadir los hechizos pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, se levantaron y corrieron por el hall que se encontraba vacío debido a la hora, el guardia yacía inconsciente tirado en el suelo, eso sería obra de esos hombres.

— _¡Everte Statum!_ —- profirió el hombre logrando derribarlas y que estas azotaran contra el piso, los golpes eran evidentes así como el miedo.

I ** I * I**D&G** I * I **I

Draco se encontraba cenando en un lujoso restaurante con su novia Astoria, pasando lo que podría ser una romántica velada, celebrando su compromiso. Tomó un trago de su copa de vino mirando a su alrededor.

— No sabes cómo me alegra ver que Narcissa está mejor, espero que pronto pueda retomar sus actividades — manifestó sonriéndole.

— Eso espero — indicó mirando su comida, hacia unos minutos que habían llegado los platillos pero él no tenía nada de apetito, el día se había desarrollado de una manera que sólo deseaba que terminara, mañana tendría que hacer que Ginevra Weasley volviera para atender a su madre, sentía unos desagradables remordimientos por como la había hecho llorar, esa mujer estaba destrozada y él se aprovechaba de eso, si era bajo, más cuando ella le dedicaba el mayor tiempo a su madre y no podía quejarse del trato que le daba, la atendía con dedicación y profesionalismo, a veces pensaba que hasta Ginevra estaba comenzando a desarrollar un afecto por su madre, incluso cocinaba para ella.

Si debía sentirse una basura por lo que había hecho, una cosa eras las peleas normales pero ahora si había cruzado la línea de tolerancia, pero al costo que sea iba a hacer que regresara.

Al menos esa noche estaría tranquilo por Soizic sabía que su madre tenía fiebre en ese momento, pero no era nada que se fuese a complicar durante la noche o eso esperaba.

— Draco no te emociona, por fin retomaremos nuestro compromiso en 4 semanas lo anunciaremos — exclamó feliz, incluso su rostro reflejaba eso.

— Trata de que mi madre no se esfuerce con los preparativos, de ser posible encárgate de todo — pidió agobiado.

— No te preocupes, mi madre y yo nos encargaremos…

— ¿Algo más te preocupa? — indagó observando su semblante.

— No… — negó a pesar de que era así, por una parte los problemas con los casos que tenía y por otra la Weasley.

— Me gustaría que platicáramos en un lugar más íntimo…

Y eso los llevó a estar en la cómoda sala del departamento de Draco, estuvieron platicando sobre banalidades y claro algunos detalles del compromiso de los cuales Astoria quería su opinión, pero lo más importante es que dejando eso, ella deseaba estar así con él… llevaban varias semanas sin estar juntos y era la primera en otras tantas que habían terminado en la habitación de Draco.

Astoria lo besaba apasionadamente, dejando que sus manos acariciaran aquel torso que nada le pedía al David de Miguel Ángel. Él respondía a cada una de las caricias que su novia le hacia, él sabía después de todo como complacer a una mujer, nunca había desperdiciado una oportunidad de estar con ella tan íntimamente lo cierto era que en ese momento no estaba lo suficientemente motivado para cumplir con esa actividad.

La verdad era que lo que menos deseaba esa noche era tener ese tipo de intimidad con su novia, no es que la rechazara, pero su mente no lograba desconectarse por más que Astoria lo tocara de esa manera tan candente.

Si eso no estaba bien, estando con cualquier otra chica poco le hubiese importado terminar ahí su encuentro, pero con ella era distinto porque se suponía que no estaba teniendo sólo un encuentro sexual, estaban a punto de hacer el amor, porque si ella siempre le había provocado sensaciones y emociones que no había sentido con ninguna otra, pero entonces ¿por qué había veces que no se sentía completo? ¿Por qué era que se sentía tan presionado con ese compromiso?… si él sabía que no encontraría otra mujer que lograra ver a través de su máscara como lo hacía ella.

Astoria no era como las otras jóvenes de su sociedad, no era tan frívola, ni tan superficial, quizás un poco inmadura pero posiblemente se debía a su edad. Y entonces ¿qué lo detenía? Quizás era el mismo hecho: su juventud, que no deseaba aún volverse un hombre de familia, quizás que aún no llevaban ni un año de salir juntos.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, decidió que debía terminar y pronto antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal, si él también sabía ser un buen actor.

Poco tiempo después él trataba de controlar su respiración, mientras una agitada y complacida Astoria reposaba en su pecho. Hubo un par de caricias más de parte de ella, hasta que el sueño la venció fue entonces que él la alejó de su cuerpo con delicadeza no deseaba que ella se despertara, la cubrió con la sabana y se incorporó un poco quedando sentado, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama, tomó su varita de la mesa de noche, había tenido la coherencia de dejarla ahí antes de comenzar su acto de amor.

Buscó en el cajón una pequeña caja que encontró sin problemas, tomó un cigarro si lo que necesitaba, lo prendió y dejó su varita en su lugar. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de un sonido en su ventana, una lechuza picoteaba con insistencia el cristal.

Alcanzó su reloj observando que eran las 2:00 am. frunció el ceño aventó las mantas y buscó sus bóxers, nadie mandaría una lechuza a esa hora si no fuese importante… quizás algo le había pasado a su madre, el sólo pensamiento le oprimió el pecho ¿qué haría ahora sin Weasley?.

Se apresuró a llegar abriendo de golpe la puerta, tomó el pergamino y despidió el ave con un manotazo, sin miramientos abrió el papel, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente… al leer aquellas oraciones.

«´¯•.¸¸**D&G** .¸¸.•´¯»

Ginevra experimento en aquel instante interminable el terror y el pánico, no comparable con el terrible miedo que la había azotado durante la batalla contra Voldemort.

— _Lacarnum Inflamarae_ — pronunció con desesperación Yllana, lanzando una llama que prendió la túnica de su oponente —, no se me ocurrió un mejor hechizo — intentaron levantarse.

— _¡Locomotor Mortis! _— espetó Ginny apuntando a uno de ellos, logrando que sus piernas se unieran, imposibilitándolo para alcanzarlas, mientras el otro apagaba su túnica —. Debemos llegar a la chimenea…. — señaló estando a escasos dos metros.

— No tienen escapatoria…

— Deshazte de la otra sólo nos interesa la pelirroja — gritó el hombre.

— _Avada…_

— _¡Mimblewimble!_ — lanzó pero Ginny conjuro para protegerlas, ¿por qué sólo la querrían a ella?

— _¡Salvio Hexia!_ — _–_estaban a nada de tocar la chimenea, tomó los polvos flu…cuando varios hombres aparecieron de las llamas verdes y otros entraron por la destruida puerta de entrada, aquellos hombres al verse acorralados desaparecieron.

Ginevra los reconoció al ver sus túnicas. — Aurores_…_

Se dejó caer exhausta respirando abatida, no podía decir que el alivio había bañado su cuerpo, al contrario al saber que esos habían escapado y que la perseguían no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Están bien? — llegó a su lado un hombre de cabello castaño — ¿Señorita Weasley?

Ginny levantó la vista, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?. — Estaré bien.

— Las llevaremos a St. Mungo…

En ese momento ingresó con pasos rápidos un moreno, abriéndose paso entre los aurores que le impedían continuar, sólo les enseñó un documento y pasó llegando hasta ellas.

— Yo no deseo ir a St. Mungo… — se negó Ginny, abrumada entre las preguntas, los hechos y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Pero Ginn…

— Estaré bien, soy sanadora sólo iré a mi departamento — exclamó apenas logrando mantenerse en pie —, pero tu Yllana ¿estás bien?

— Lamento decirle que no podrá subir a su departamento, debemos revisarlo…

— ¿Qué? — soltó Ginny incrédula, no esto no estaba pasando.

— Si lo sentimos, es un procedimiento… ustedes han sido atacadas por prófugos de Azkaban que no hemos podido capturar.

— En un momento llegara Potter, y su hermano… seguro se sentirá más cómoda.

— ¿Qué? No esto no puede ser…

— Ginn tranquilízate — pidió su amiga, con un pequeño gesto de dolor.

— ¿Están bien? — indagó Blaise, mirándolas de arriba abajo, notando su estado, algunos rasguños… un poco de sangre, golpes… ropa un tanto maltratada pero enteras y conscientes.

— ¿Blaise? — preguntó Yllana desconcertada de su presencia en el lugar — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno… yo venía a ver a Ginevra, pero creo que no elegí el mejor día… — confesó con obviedad.

Yllana dejó salir un suspiro desencantado, claro que no era el mejor día, mientras Ginny no sabía si sentirse halagada o seguir con aquella negación ante el hecho de que ese hombre se sintiera atraído por ella, era un Slytherin por años se tuvieron repulsión. Pero su mente abandono aquel vago asunto para caer en la profundidad del pánico, su hermano estaría en pocos minutos en el lugar, pero lo que la hacía sentir más vulnerable y llena de aquel dolor era tener que volver a ver a Harry Potter incluso su estómago se encogió. De repente ya no se sentía tan bien físicamente.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró? —– inquirió agresivo el auror.

— Soy Blaise Zabinni, licenciado en leyes y restricciones mágicas — explicó con cierta altivez, mirando al auror con desconfianza.

— Señoritas las llevaremos a un lugar seguro dentro del Ministerio — soltó el auror, despegando su vista del moreno.

— No, no… yo no iré a ningún lugar — se apresuró a decir.

— Pero Ginn… ya lo oíste es el procedimiento.

— No lo hare, no deseo ver a Harry… — soltó apesumbrada.

— Ginn…

— Temo que no tienen opción — les indicó el hombre.

— Blaise por favor, has algo — pidió la castaña.

Él no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no dudo en hacerlo. — Me permite un momento… — le dijo al auror, separándolo de ellas alejándose apenas medio metro, no deseaba perderlas de vista.

— No quiero ver a Harry y estoy segura que mi hermano se pondrá loco y me obligara a volver a la Madriguera… y no es que no quiera ir pero… yo… pensaba ir, pero no bajo estas circunstancias… mis padres se asustaran… y todo será un caos…

— Ginn cálmate, te va a dar algo… y si no te da a ti me da a mi — señaló aún temblando por lo ocurrido ahí.

— Es que…

— Blaise hará algo, además tienen razón no puedes volver a tu departamento…

Minutos después Blaise se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó apresurada Yllana.

— Logre que no se las llevaran al Ministerio pero deben estar en un lugar seguro.

— ¿Podría ser mi casa? — sugirió Yllana.

— No, los perseguidores deben ya saber de ti y pueden ir a buscarlas a tu casa…

— ¿Entonces?

— La casa de los Rosier… Soizic…

— Ella esta en la mansión Malfoy… no puedo ir a su casa así — replicó la pelirroja nerviosa, contaba los segundos para que su hermano llegara.

— Las llevare a mi casa… alguien tendrá que acompañarnos para cuidarlas, pero antes deben quedarse para declarar…

— ¿Qué? No…

— Yo me quedare… después me reuniré con ustedes — enunció la castaña.

— Pero Yllana, no…

— Ginn esta bien, puedo con esto.

— Mira quédate aquí, la llevare a mi departamento… le enviare una lechuza urgente a Nott y volveré...

• ´ ´ • o • • **D&G**• • o • ´ ´ •

Draco se tomó el tiempo para asimilar la información. — Rayos… — arrugó el papel, tirándolo. Se metió a la ducha y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba vistiéndose. Astoria seguía profundamente dormida, sentía tener que dejarla de esa forma, pero ya después le explicaría. Se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

Se peinó, tomó su gabardina, su varita y salió de la habitación.

_«¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Esos hombres habrán logrado su cometido? ¿Por qué demonios sólo me dicen que la atacaron? ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si no? ¿Soizic será capaz de continuar el tratamiento? ¿Habrá aparecido San Potter? Demonios...»._

Entró a su despacho y se dirigió hacia la chimenea tomó los polvos flu y los lanzó desapareciendo en aquellas llamas verdes.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó Nott al verla recostada en el sillón, apenas con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo, su herida no había sido atendida bien, puesto que ella se había negado a ir a St. Mungo y por otra parte Blaise no contaba con las pociones que ella necesitaba, en cuanto habían llegado al departamento, se había sentado en aquel sofá, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando.

Yllana había sido curada por un sanador que había estado durante su espera en el Ministerio, había lidiado con Potter y Weasley, contándoles todo lo que sabía, claro que no les había servido mucho.

— Lo estará, espero — musitó mirando a su amiga.

— Pues por mi se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera aquí, a mi no me molestaría tenerla viviendo conmigo, yo la protegería… y quizás…

— Eso no pasara Blaise — lo interrumpió Draco, entrando al lugar, mirando a la pelirroja, observando el estado en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Por qué no? — interpeló desafiante curvando su ceja — Ella sufrió un ataque, no puede volver a su departamento, no quiere ir con sus padres y necesita protección, incluso hay un monigote afuera de mi departamento… sólo para su seguridad.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, avanzó hasta ellos sin perderla de vista.

— Draco ¿qué haces aquí? — indagó Yllana sorprendida de su presencia y de sus palabras.

— Yllana — apenas y le brindó un gesto a manera de saludo.

— Yo le envié un mensaje, él debía saber porque ella no aparecería mañana en su mansión — soltó Nott, observando a su amigo intrigado —, pero en ningún momento le dije que viniera.

— ¿Por qué no esta en St. Mungo? — cuestionó al ver su hombro con un vendaje mal hecho.

— Porque no quiso ir, dijo que se curaría sola… yo iba ir por las pociones en este momento, lo hubiese hecho antes pero no podía quedarse sola — explicó de mala forma Zabinni, no le gustaba la forma en que su amigo estaba actuando —, además apenas y se ha quedado dormida.

— Hubieses mandado a un elfo, no puede seguir así — replicó con dureza, acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — lo interrogó Blaise, acercándose a detenerlo.

— ¿Qué no ves? Me la llevare — soltó pasando su manos con cuidado por su espalda y el otro por sus piernas, elevándola con facilidad. «_No pesa casi nada… debe comer más o desaparecerá.»_

La acomodó entre sus brazos, sintiéndola moverse un poco pero ni siquiera despertó, parecía agotada.

— ¿A dónde la llevaras? — preguntó la castaña alarmada.

— No te la vas a llevar, estará bien aquí… además a ti no te interesa — reprochó Blaise, mientras Theo se mantenía al margen de la discusión, sorprendido por la acción de su amigo.

— La llevare a Malfoy Manor, ahí estará más segura… tenemos vigilancia constante, entre la privada y los aurores que aún nos vigilan por los casos abiertos — respondió indiferente.

— Pero… ¿por qué lo haces?

Draco apenas y elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios. — Pensé que lo sabías, no eres muy brillante de madrugada negro, ella es la clave para que mi madre mejore…

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, guardando para si sus propios pensamientos.

— Que pasen una buena noche… y avísale al monigote que ella estará allá — con eso avanzó hacia el estudio donde se encontraba la chimenea, con dificultad tomó los polvos apareciendo en su gran mansión. No sabía si Soizic estaba enterada pero lo mejor sería primero llevarla a una habitación.

Subió las escaleras y caminó como si se dirigiera a su habitación y cerca de ahí apareció su elfo. — Necesito que prepares una habitación para la sanadora, ella pasara una larga temporada aquí — le ordenó, pero mientras eso pasaba abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la colocó sobre su cama.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará si ustedes lo piden…**_

Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero la Universidad nos absorbe, esperamos que nos comprendan y nos sigan apoyando con sus comentarios y sugerencias.

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

Hola **CaMi**, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer el fic, sentimos la tardanza. Pues en este capítulo no saldrá Harry pero si un poco de Draco y Astoria, bueno al menos el tiempo que les quede juntos jaja. Si deseas que otro personaje de los agradecimientos solo déjanos saber. Ojala te guste el capitulo y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

Hola **Ali C.** ¿cómo te va? Que bueno que hayas vuelto pero ahora somos nosotras las que hemos desaparecido, lo sentimos. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que estés bien. Saludos.

Hola **GachiB**¿cómo estas? Gracias por leer la historia, bueno en este capítulo no sale Harry ¡viva! Jajaja… y lo de el Plan en la mansión ya esta en marcha jajaja, a ver si esos dos se dejan… y ahora con la próxima fiesta de compromiso esto se pondrá interesante, ya veremos si Narcissa cambia de opinión o no… si se diera el caso ¿a qué nuera querría? Esperamos que estés bien. Saludos.

Hola **brinitonks **¿cómo estás? Que bueno que te gustaron los agradecimientos que dio Zabinni, aceptamos sugerencias para los siguientes ¿a qué Slytherin deseas leer dándolos? Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

Hola **kthyg **¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por dejar un review. Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Aún no revelamos el nombre de la chica con la que esta Harry pero si hay más cosas interesantes. Saludos.

Hola **Zaira** ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer. Aún falta para el acercamiento entre Draco y Ginny, pero ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

Hola **Deny** ¿cómo estas? Gracias por dejar comentarios y leer. Sentimos la tardanza. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

Hola **Lilialh** ¿cómo te va? Sentimos la tardanza y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Si tienes razón Ginny debería ver lo que tiene enfrente, pero estaba enamorada de Harry es inevitable que se sienta mal. Sentimos que en este capítulo haya mucho de Astoria, aún así ojala lo puedas leer. Saludos.

Hola **Cinthia** ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y Harry pues aún será mal tercio, pero no por mucho tiempo ahora con Ginny en la mansión todo puede pasar. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

Hola **Cecilia** ¿cómo te va? Gracias por tu review y por leer, aquí esta la actualización esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

Hola **princess hemoxa **¿cómo estás? Gracias por dejarnos ese lindo review. Sentimos la demora, esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo, no olvides escribirnos. Saludos.

Hola **Lilis **¿qué tal? Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. Sentimos haber tardado en subir la actualización, esperamos que aún estés interesada en leer la historia. Saludos.

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**


	7. ¿Consuelo?

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Los agradecimientos y demás al final.

Saludos & Abrazos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

*** _Las ideologías nos separan, los sueños_ y la angustía _nos unen_. — Eugene Ionesco.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**¿Consuelo?**_

Draco se quedó parado frente a la cama observando la frágil sanadora, parecía una muñeca que había pasado por un campo de batalla, ni siquiera sabía con claridad lo que le había ocurrido, pero no necesitaba ser genio para deducirlo, esto tenía que ver con aquellos hombres que la perseguían.

Se pasó una mano por su cara tratando de procesar los últimos hechos, no podía dar crédito a que su día acabara con Ginevra Weasley en su cuarto y sobre su cama. Avanzó hacia un extremo de su habitación, sobre el escritorio se encontraba una botella de cristal que contenía whiskey de fuego, sin dudarlo se sirvió una copa, bebiéndola de un sólo trago y no tardó en volver a llenarla con aquel líquido.

Definitivamente no lograría descansar esa noche, regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento en su cama al lado de la sanadora, atisbando su mirada entre ella y su copa.

Ginevra se removió incomoda, abrió de golpe sus ojos al recordar lo que le había pasado. Se sentó desconcertada, escaneando el lugar, mientras buscaba con desesperación su varita.

— Pero ¿qué…?

— Tranquila Weasley estas en mi habitación, en la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Qué…? Tú… –—exclamó perturbada, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, primero estaba en su casa pensando en Harry, después lo del ataque, había terminado en casa de Blaise Zabinni y ahora ¿qué hacía ahí y con ese hurón?, se miró así misma asustada, al menos aún llevaba ropa, por fin se permitió respirar con más tranquilidad aunque eso no evitó que el dolor en su hombro se manifestara, logrando que una mueca de dolor se formara en su rostro.

Draco enarcó su ceja al percatarse de lo que ella había pensando. — No te creas tan suertuda Weasley — arrastró las palabras, para después darle un trago a su copa.

En otro momento Ginny se hubiera sonrojado furiosamente pero estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera se le venía un insulto a la mente. — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo… estaba en casa de….

— ¿Acaso preferías quedarte con Blaise? ¿O es qué esperabas que llegara San Potter en su corcel blanco a salvarte?

Ginevra lo fulminó con su mirada y como pudo se bajó de la cama. — No tengo por qué soportarte, me voy — apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando un mareo la hizo tambalearse.

Draco la interceptó antes de que se golpeara con algún mueble o que definitivamente cayera desmayada. — ¿Qué haces? No vas a llegar a ningún lado así… — la tomó en brazos batallando con los esfuerzos inútiles de Ginny por alejarse de él.

— Bájame… ese no es tu problema, suéltame maldito hurón — exclamó removiéndose, aunque esto claro que le provoco dolor —. ¡Ay… eres un bruto! — añadió cuando la colocó con poca delicadeza sobre la cama.

— Y tu una obstinada no te vas a ir y menos en ese estado que no te das cuenta que sufriste un ataque — la amonestó tomando nuevamente su trago que había dejado en la mesa de noche —. Escucha Weasley, necesitas un lugar con protección y esta mansión lo es, te guste o no pasaras un buen tiempo aquí… no voy a arriesgar la salud de mi madre sólo porque tu estas de caprichosa y solo saldrás de aquí si es para ir con tus… padres.

— Pero ¿qué?... ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tú…

— Decídete, piensa bien… deja de andar lamentándote por el Cara-rajada. ¿Tu casa o la mía… o el Ministerio?

Ginny abría su boca sin encontrar las palabras, el color rojo se fue adueñando de su cara, sin duda estaba molesta.

— Es claro que debes tomar medidas. Si decides quedarte aquí, dejaras St. Mungo por unos días — observó como Ginny fruncía su entrecejo inconforme, no podía estar hablando en serio —, Soizic podrá cubrirte o quizás alguien más, mientras tanto tu estarás aquí sanándote y atendiendo a mi madre, podrás salir siempre que quieras, pero espero que seas prudente, el Ministerio te puso al cuidado de un auror, pero no es bueno confiarse, así que contratare a alguien de mi entera confianza - culminó su discurso bebiendo whiskey.

— ¿Qué? — gritó exaltada — No estas hablando en serio, yo hare lo que quiera y tu…

— Entonces regresa a tu… departamentucho y deja que te maten.

Ginny se quedó callada con los puños cerrados, estaba furiosa. «_Pero ¿qué se cree ese hurón? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?... claro que me iré de su casa, yo no necesito de él.»_

— Me iré… — señaló decidida, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, fastidiado de la terquedad de la pelirroja, pero no la iba dejar ir tan fácil, de alguna forma la haría quedarse así fuera por las malas.

— Como quieras, pero no será esta noche y menos en ese estado, llamaré a Soizic para que te cure.

Ginevra lo miró con desconfianza, pero debía aceptar que no iba a llegar muy lejos en su estado, aún se sentía mareada y demasiado cansada. Además ¿a dónde iría? «_Puedo ir a la Madriguera con mis padres… pero no puedo volver así, eso significaría que no pude cuidar de mi… y le daría la razón a mi madre y no me dejara regresar a mi departamento a menos que sea casada o algo así.»_

Dejó de lado sus divagaciones al ver que Malfoy se dirigía hacia la puerta. — Espera… yo puedo curarme sola, no es necesario que traigas a Soizic, tu madre la necesita más.

Él se detuvo escuchando sus palabras, no podía creer que aún en ese estado ella pensara primero en su madre.

— Ella estará bien, yo puedo vigilarla en lo que Soizic te cura — agregó sin girarse, retomando su camino.

— Espera, prefiero que se quede con Naricissa, yo sólo necesito unas pociones… que puedo pedirle al elfo que consiga — añadió incorporándose y dando unos pasos tambaleantes hacia él.

— Esta bien, pero quédate quieta… ahora regresa a la cama — Ginny curvó sus labios en una tibia sonrisa triunfante, como pudo volvió a la cama, se percató de como Draco, abría la puerta y gritaba el nombre de un elfo.

Ginny lo observó volver a la cama y sentarse a una distancia prudente de ella, pero eso no basto para que en un momento le arrebatara la copa de whiskey, bebiéndoselo de un sorbo… gesticulando al sentir como le quemaba al pasar por su garganta.

— Pero qué… — ya ni quejarse era bueno, después de todo ya se lo había bebido — Weasley…

— Tú no sabes lo que se siente haber estado enamorada de una persona que has estado esperando por años y que cuando al fin se fija en ti, te tenga que dejar por Voldemort y cuando por fin vuelve para estar contigo, estando a punto de casarte, decide que no está enamorado de ti.

Draco frunció su ceño confuso mientras la observaba a través de los mechones plateados que habían decido salirse de su lugar. — Y no veo por qué tengas que dejarte caer por eso, San Potter no vale la pena… y menos si fue capaz de cambiarte por otra mujer.

— Tú… ¿cómo…? ¿Quién te lo dijo? — exclamó perturbada con los ojos anegados de lagrimas — Él no…

— Ni siquiera intentes defenderlo… no me interesa pasar el resto de la noche escuchando una perorata sobre lo que el Cara-rajada es, fue… o sabe hacer — la cortó con un gesto de repulsión.

Ginny tenía que aceptar que Malfoy no era precisamente la persona con la que debía tener esa conversación, vamos, era el némesis de Harry. — Es mejor que me vaya — tocar esos temas con él, no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Draco la tomó de la mano obligándola a permanecer sentada. — Lo que deberías hacer es olvidarte de ese Cara-rajada… es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si él pudo continuar su vida sin ti… tu también puedes, ya es hora de que te preocupes más por ti… — miró fijamente aquel rostro desencajado bañado en lagrimas, aquella pequeña nariz espolvoreada con pecas, sus labios rojos temblando por el sentimiento que contenía, pero lo que capturó totalmente su atención eran aquellos ojos que dejaban ver un tumulto de emociones que logró incomodarlo de sobremanera, no sabía cómo sentirse, ni actuar frente aquella muestra de sentimentalismo y debilidad, ante el alma expuesta de Ginevra.

En cualquier otro caso hubiera salido corriendo, huyendo pero y ahora por qué no lo hacía, fue entonces que apartó sus ojos localizando aquella fuente de calor que apresaba su mano, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué diablos seguía sosteniendo su mano? Sin pensarlo la soltó como si fuera el propio fuego que le estuviera quemando, pero aquella sensación cálida no cesó con eso, a pesar de ya haber rotó el contacto no dejaba de sentirse extraño y superado por la situación y no ayudaba para nada escuchar aquellos sollozos y cómo si eso no fuese suficiente sucedió lo que menos se esperaba: Ginevra estaba ahora llorando desconsoladamente escondida en su pecho, humedeciendo su ropa y arrugándola debido a la fuerza con la que se aferraba a su chaqueta.

La observó atónito incluso su corazón se tomó un suspiró para retomar su ritmo normal, abrió su boca esperando que de ella fluyeran la expresión despectiva que lograra alejarla, pero esto no sucedió parecía que su garganta hubiese decidido cerrarse, pero por qué tenía que escoger aquel preciso momento, se sentía absurdamente estúpido por no saber cómo reaccionar, sus brazos le estorbaban, no encontraba la forma de moverlos sin entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Ginevra.

En otros tiempos ver llorar a la Weasley hubiese sido todo un logro del cual se hubiera orgullecido y burlado hasta que le doliera el estómago de tanto reír, pero ahora ya no eran los niños de ese entonces, él ahora se había visto obligado a convivir con ella por la salud de su madre, las cosas ya no eran las mismas…

— W-weasley… — sus manos estaban casi tocando los hombros de la joven pelirroja pero aún no se atrevía a tocarla y ella parecía no escucharlo, se quedó quieto como una tabla sin saber qué hacer, simplemente observándola, él nunca había consolado a una chica… ni siquiera aquellas que habían llorado por su causa.

Tampoco sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, él siempre había sido asediado por las chicas, había obtenido a la que había querido, aunque con Astoria todo había sido diferente, había sido la primera vez que se había esforzado por estar con una mujer y que deseaba estar con una por más de una noche… aunque eso de un compromiso tan apresurado lo tenía estresado, él no se había visualizado casado a un futuro cercano… no es un decisión que estuviese tomando con toda la libertad y gusto.

Y la verdad es que no parecía nada agradable sufrir por amor, alguna vez recordaba a Blaise haberse perdido en el alcohol por una chica que no lo había aceptado, pero no estaba seguro que lo que sentía su amigo era amor o sólo tenía el ego dañado.

Pero lo que le pasaba a la chica que tenía en brazos era verdaderamente desconcertante lloraba de una manera que parecía que se estuviera rompiendo por dentro y aún titubeante acercó su mano hasta que ésta cubrió la curva de su hombro, nuevamente había entrado en contacto su piel, pudo incluso percibir como ella se tensó al sentir su toque. Se maldijo por ello no debía estar haciendo eso, de seguro ella no deseaba que la tocara… esto debía ser tan extraño para ella como para él.

Por un momento pensó en retirar su mano, pero después de unos segundos notó como Ginny aflojaba su musculo y entonces se atrevió finalmente a separarla de su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza que pudo no deseaba lastimarla, al principio ella se resistió pero finalmente había distancia entre ellos, aunque él aún no podía ver su rostro, debido a su posición y a los hilos rojos que caían sobre este; con la mano libre que le quedaba tocó el mentón de Ginevra logrando que elevara su cara lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran y eso hizo que la respiración se le cortara, incluso su cuerpo se estremeció... su mirada había logrado descolocarlo nuevamente.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo, no le gustaba el hecho de que verla de esa forma le estuviera afectando, aclaró su garganta en busca de palabras pero estas no salían debido a que él no sabía que decir, de repente sintió como las gotas salinas rodeaban la mano que aún tenía en su mentón y sin saber porque movió su mano retirando un mechón pelirrojo enviándolo detrás de la oreja de Ginevra, logrando despejar parte de aquel rostro.

— Y-yo… lo siento… no debí, yo… — musitó con voz entrecortada

— Schhh — la silenció colocando su mano en aquellos labios que temblaron al sentir el toque. Draco no fue ajeno a eso... por eso decidió alejar su mano, tocando apenas la mejilla roja, siguiendo los rastros de lagrimas apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, para después mover su mano definitivamente lejos de ella. No sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba haciendo eso ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Ginny lo miraba estupefacta, no se había atrevido a moverse ni un milímetro… apenas se había dado cuenta de que la mirada de Malfoy no era la misma, no había resquicios de repudio o altivez, no había aquella frialdad característica de aquellas pupilas plateadas y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿por qué?

Al sentir su toque, brincó ligeramente… él nunca la había tocado, sus dedos estaban helados causándole un cosquilleó al deslizarse por la extensión de su mejilla y no sabía si eso le era agradable.

Repentinamente el elfo apareció interrumpiendo aquel ambiente extraño que se había creado.

— Aquí esta lo que el amo pidió…. — mostró la bolsa de papel que contenía las pociones y material que Ginny necesitaba para curarse.

— Llévalo a la habitación de la sanadora — ordenó observando como el elfo hacia una reverencia y desaparecía —, te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación — indicó incorporándose, pero no se atrevió a volver a mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando le ofreció su mano para ayudarla.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en conectarse nuevamente con la realidad y procesar lo que estaba realmente sucediendo, como pudo se movió, al ver la mano de Draco extendida frente a ella, dudo en tomarla… aunque eso fuese ridículo. ¡Por Cirse él ya la había cargado! ¡Y ella había llorado sobre su pecho! Ahora no tenía caso hacerse la digna y rechazarla, pero la verdad es que si lo hizo, no quería volver a sentirse extraña al tocar a Malfoy.

Se incorporó tambaleándose ligeramente, enjugándose los rastros de lágrimas.

Draco dejó salir un bufido exasperado, no entendía ahora lo qué le pasaba… ¡mujeres! ¿Por qué ahora actuaba así? ¿Cómo si de verdad pudiese llegar sola a la habitación? Avanzó hacia ella y la cargó en vilo sin vacilaciones logrando que Ginny dejara escapara un gritillo de sorpresa.

— No pongas esa cara, es claro que no ibas a llegar lejos como estas, lo único que ibas a conseguir es lastimarte, además no puedo esperar el resto de la noche a que logres salir de mi habitación — era la mejor manera de romper lo que sea que se había formado entre ellos.

Ginny resopló molesta. — Para empezar…

Draco con unas cuantas zancadas llegó hasta la puerta. — No quiero hacer de esto una discusión, sólo acepta que no podías hacerlo — comunicó con su clásico tono de superioridad — ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

Ella alcanzó la perilla girándola apenas con la punta de sus dedos. — Eso no lo sabes — refutó al cruzar el umbral, observando aquel pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos y avanzó unos metros llegando a la habitación, afortunadamente la puerta esta abierta por lo cual no tuvo que pedirle que abierta, caminó hasta la cama donde la depositó. No quedaba más, debía de salir de ese cuarto, ya había sido una noche muy larga y extraña, no quería que sucediera alguna otra cosa.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, deteniéndose a la mitad del camino, girándose para encontrarla mirándolo con un gesto que no logró descifrar. — Espero que no hagas ninguna locura ¿podrás curarte sola?

— No hare nada — ¿acaso estaba insinuando que sería capaz de suicidarse? Lo miró ceñuda, notando que el nuevamente tenía esa mirada que la hacía sentirse extraña, sólo lo había visto mirar así a su madre —, claro que podre curarme sola, espero que cumplas tu palabra y no se lo digas a Soizic.

Draco enarcó su ceja, dejando que sus labios apenas y se curvaran. No podía creer lo terca que podía ser esa mujer, al menos ya no lloraba. Parecía que iba a estar mejor… y la verdad es que prefería lidiar con esa Ginevra Weasley que con la que había estado en su habitación, lo hacia sentirse más cómodo, era terreno ya conocido.

— Descansa Weasley…

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un murmullo.

— G-gracias Malfoy.

— Recuerda que Potter no vale tu vida ni tus lagrimas — señaló antes de salir por completo, claro que no iba cumplir su palabra, sin dudarlo se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, no sin antes hacer una parada al notar la presencia del hombre que había enviado el Ministerio.

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

Ginevra se encontró sola en una habitación desconocida, desconcertada por la actitud de Malfoy, se sentía como si le hubiesen lanzado un _confundus_. No quería ni pensar en lo que había hecho, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, remembrando la caricia que él le había hecho… había sido tan insólito. Y ni hablar de la forma en que la había mirado… realmente esa noche no sabía lo qué había ocurrido.

— ¿Quién es en realidad Draco Malfoy? ¿El tirano del Colegio? ¿Aquel que nos hacia la vida imposible, aquel que intentó matar a Dumbledore? ¿O este con el que trate hoy?, él que parece tener un poco de humanidad, que se preocupa por su madre, que parece amar a su novia…

Se quedó callada perdiéndose en esos peligrosos pensamientos, más al recordar como él la había cargado, sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero si era la primera que ella estaba consciente, ¿cómo había permitido que Malfoy la tocara?

Y lo que era peor, sus mejillas se adornaron de un suave rojo al pensar que no había sido desagradable, quizás extraño pero no desagradable… incluso había logrado percibir su loción aún con su nariz mormada.

— ¡Ginny! — retumbó la voz de Soizic al entrar de sopetón, olvidándose de sus modales — ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien? — casi corrió a su lado, Draco no le había dicho mucho pero fue suficiente para lograr alarmarla, incluso su rostro demostraba el susto.

— ¿Soizic? Pero que… te lo dijo — concluyó, sabía que no podía confiar en ese hurón había ido corriendo a decirle todo.

— Claro que me lo dijo ¡Por Morgana… sólo mírate! Debemos curarte… o habrá infecciones — espetó tomando su brazo y analizando su hombro.

—Tranquila, estaré bien — aseguró sonriendo ante la sincera preocupación de su amiga.

Soizic regresó su vista a Ginevra, notando la hinchazón en sus ojos. — Estuviste llorando ¿fue por lo que pasó o Draco te hizo algo?

— No él no me hizo nada — se apresuró a aclarar, lo cual extrañó a su amiga, normalmente diría algo contra su primo pero ahora ni siquiera le había dicho hurón.

— ¿Segura? — cuestionó incrédula.

— Si, ahora por qué no me ayudas a llegar al baño, necesito asearme — cambió el tema, no quería que ondeara en lo que había sucedido con su primo.

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba en la habitación de su madre cerca del ventanal, a pesar de que Soizic le había dicho que no era necesario que se quedara ya que ella se encontraba bien y no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

Desde su posición podía ver los jardines que adornaban la entrada de la mansión iluminados por la luz de la luna, se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo, logrando sólo que más mechones cayeran sobre su rostro. La verdad era que su mente estaba echa un nudo, no sabía qué pensar de lo que había sucedido con Ginevra, así se le pasó el tiempo pronto Soizic estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

— Es mejor que vayas a descansar — le sugirió avanzando hacia él —, no quiero tener que darte pociones también a ti…

Draco se movió desentumiendo sus músculos que se habían engarrotado debido a su posición, había estado parado como estatua demasiado tiempo, ahora sus pies lo resentían, además del cansancio que sentía por aquella nochecita que había pasado.

Dirigió sus pupilas plateadas a la cama donde yacía su madre, observando su respirar calmado, su semblante tranquilo, apenas sus comisuras se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa que desapreció tan rápido que su prima no pudo percibirla.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar si Ginny esta bien? — soltó cuando él ya tocaba la perilla de la puerta.

De inmediato el cuerpo de Draco se tenso, no había querido preguntar porque sabía que sus heridas no eran tan graves y después de que Soizic la curara seguro estaría bien, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su estado sentimental ¿acaso le habría contado algo?

— Si estuviese mal ya me lo hubieras dicho — salió de la habitación haciéndole una señal a su prima para que lo siguiera, no deseaba despertar a su madre —, supongo que te puso al tanto de que dejara St. Mungo por un par de días.

— Si, algo así mencionó… hablare mañana con director y le explicare la situación, él sabrá como resolverlo, yo no podre atender a todos sus pacientes, ni cubrir todas sus horas… alguien más tendrá que colaborar — manifestó recargándose en la pared sin separar la mirada de su primo —. Se lo que le dijiste.

Draco que hasta el momento se había dedicado a escucharla y mantenerse neutral, se alarmó ¿acaso si le había contando todo? Enarcó su ceja con cierta exasperación. — Sobre ¿qué? — respondió a la defensiva.

— Sobre lo de quedarse aquí y lo de los días en St. Mungo… lo de la vigilancia — soltó extrañada por la actitud de su primo y no le pasó desapercibido que con su respuesta él se relajara.

Ah había sido sólo eso, su cuerpo se relajó y su pecho pudo volver a llenar de ese elemento vital. — Si, lo dije… y no lo hago como un acto de caridad, lo hago porque mi madre la necesita y así podrá dedicarle más tiempo.

— Lo sabía, pero quiero que sepas que ella no es uno de tus sirvientes que puedes esclavizar… ella tiene más vida que cuidar a mi tía, no la podrás tener encerrada aquí hasta que se recupere… — advirtió enfrentándolo, ella también quería que su tía mejorara pero no acosta de su amiga.

— No sé por qué me estas diciendo eso, yo se que no es un sirviente y yo no le prohibí salir… podrá hacerlo pero con la seguridad, no me voy a arriesgar por sus tonterías por Potter a que le pase algo y se lleve a la tumba la formula para sanar a mi madre — sentenció firme.

— Draco… no quiero discutir contigo, quiero que sepas que le ofreceré mi casa, estoy segura que estará más cómoda y mejor… y no quiero que hagas nada si ella acepta mi oferta.

— Has lo que quieras, pero ella no saldrá de esta casa eso te lo puedo asegurar — masculló sin pensarlo mucho, claro que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que eso no sucediera.

— Ya lo veremos — murmuró con cierta molestia, estaba por entrar a la habitación de su tía cuando se dio cuenta de algo — ¿Por qué acusas a Potter de lo que le pasa a Ginny? ¿Qué sabes?

Draco ya iba unos metros adelante se detuvo. —– Es mejor que tu también descanses, no te ves muy bien… — soltó sin responder lo que ella quería y siguió avanzando como si nada.

— Draco… — murmuró desconcertada, observándolo desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-ooO**D&G**Ooo-

Al siguiente día…

En el cuartel de aurores…

Harry se encontraba en medio de una acalorada discusión con su gran amigo Ronald Weasley. — Ya se que no podemos dejarla ahí pero…

— Pero nada… ahora mismo iré por ella y la llevare a casa — reiteró golpeando con su puño el escritorio que tenía enfrente —, no me importa que Caccianti este cuidándola.

— Antes de que irrumpas en ese lugar tranquilízate.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? Mi hermana fue atacada y lo peor es que pasó la noche en esa maldita mansión — explotó el pelirrojo.

— Interrumpo — irrumpió Thomas Ross dándole la oportunidad a Ron de retomar la calma y a Harry de pensar dos veces lo que haría, aunque su deseo no era diferente al de su amigo, pero tampoco quería que el Ministerio se viera involucrado en un pelea injustificada con los Malfoy, después de todo Ginny sólo se había quedado ahí y era un lugar donde trabajaba.

— Dime que tienes algo para nosotros — apresuró Harry, lanzándole una mirada ansiosa.

— Aún no encontramos a los hombres pero hay algunas pistas…

— ¡No me importa! Para mi esto es claro Malfoy es al que debemos investigar… seguro esto le pasó a Ginny por involucrarse con esa familia — soltó Ronald con la cara colorada de coraje.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿De dónde sacó eso? — giró su rostro para ver a Harry — Malfoy ni siquiera estuvo en la escena… ni siquiera estoy seguro de que conozca ese barrio.

Potter sólo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. — Lo que pasa es que Malfoy presenció el primer ataque; en palabras de Ginny… él la ayudó.

— Ya veo, pero eso sólo lo hace un testigo no el sospechoso — aportó el hombre.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ese maldito es un desgraciado… recuerda que en algún momento estuvo del lado del que no debe ser nombrado… él…

— Ron sabemos su pasado pero eso no lo hace sospechoso — razonó Ross, mirándolo con exasperación.

— Claro que si, quizás no estuvo en el lugar pero ¿qué me dices de ese tal Zabinni?

— Bueno él…

— Veo que no has cambiado nada Weasley — arremetió Blaise irrumpiendo en la habitación —, y para tu información puedes investigar todo lo que quieras, yo no debo nada — agregó con desprecio, mirándolo con recelo… si podía gustarle su hermana pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la familia a la que ella pertenecía, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

— Tuuú… maldito… — se abalanzó sobre el moreno tomándolo de las solapas.

— ¡Suéltame! Esta es la forma en que los aurores tratan a los abogados… — masculló haciendo presión con sus manos para lograr soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo — yo no le he hecho nada.

— Ron déjalo — pidió Harry jalando a su amigo, mientras Ross separaba a Blaise.

— Déjame — gruñó Zabinni acomodándose su traje, aunque nunca separó su mirada de repudio del pelirrojo.

— ¿A qué vienes? — cuestionó Harry mirándolo con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero saber qué han averiguado de los sujetos que atacaron ayer a Ginevra y a Yllana, porque no estuve testificando hasta altas horas sólo para que me digan que no saben nada…

— Ah si… ¿y por qué no vas y le preguntas al mortifago de Malfoy? De seguro ustedes dos planearon esto — espetó con rabia Ronald.

— No sé de qué hablas, Potter podemos hablar sin la Coma… — calló al notar que estaba en desventaja. No debía sacar los viejos apodos dentro del Ministerio y menos con el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores presente.

*°*°*°*°*(**D&G**)*°*°*°*°*

Draco Malfoy no había tenido para nada la mejor noche y para colmo se le había hecho tarde para llegar a su trabajo y lo que no terminaba de explicarse era por qué no estaba en su Despacho y que hacia en la habitación de la sanadora, observándola descansar… ¿era acaso qué de verdad se estaba comenzando a preocupar por ella… y no sólo porque sin ella su madre no sanaría?

Sonrió ante lo estúpido de su pensamiento, no él no podía estar preocupándose por ella más allá de lo necesario, era sólo que deseaba saber que seguía ahí y no había hecho alguna estupidez como escaparse como aquella vez en su departamento o peor aún había decidido cortarse las venas o envenenarse… bueno quizás estaba exagerando.

Sus pupilas plateadas viajaron por la figura cubierta celosamente por las mantas hasta que llegó a su rostro pecoso enmarcado por sus hilos rojos que caían desordenadamente por la almohada, parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable ya que sus labios estaban delineados por una tenue sonrisa.

«_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?... esto es una estupidez.» _Se giró con intención de salir antes de ser descubierto.

— Malfoy… — pronunció somnolienta Ginny, tallando sus ojos.

Draco se congeló al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear.

— ¿Qué….qué hacías aquí? — cuestionó sentándose , mirándolo con extrañeza — ¿Esta tu madre bien? — añadió despertando por completo — En este momento voy a ver…

— No — pronunció girándose encontrándola ya de pie colocándose la bata, la recorrió con descaro notando como su ropa se pegaba a sus curvas — ,sigue descansando Weasley, mi madre no te necesita…

Ginny lo miró desconcertada, ¿quién estaba atendiendo a su madre si Soizic ya debía haberse ido? Y no menos importante entonces ¿qué hacia él en su habitación? Por un momento le pasó por la mente los hechos anteriores, pero no deseaba recordar eso, era muy vergonzoso llorar en brazos del hurón albino ¿qué diablos estaba pasándole por la cabeza?

— Entonces me dirás ¿qué haces aquí? Porque debe haber alguna razón para entrar a mi habitación sin autorización — indagó cruzándose de brazos.

— Weasley… siempre eres tan preguntona de mañana, creo que aún no estas bien, tomate otra dosis de tus medicamentos y vuelve a tu cama… no sé cómo te atreves a salir así — comentó arrastrando las palabras divirtiéndose de la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de la joven así como del color carmesí que se elevaba en sus mejillas.

Ginevra se miró así misma, no notaba nada raro en su vestimenta… caminó unos pasos para poder reflejarse en él gran espejo, notando algunos de sus cabellos no tenían lugar, debía haberse cepillado el cabello antes de acostarse a dormir…

— ¿Horrorizándote con tu apariencia? — profirió socarrón, dejando salir una risotada.

— Claro que no… ¡sal de mi habitación! — gritó totalmente colorada.

Draco aún seguía riéndose cuando un elfo apareció con cara de susto.

— Amo, amo… no quería dejarlos pasar, pero ellos entraron — tartamudeó el elfo.

— ¿Quiénes? Habla criatura asque…

— No lo trates así, sólo lo estas asustando — abogó Ginevra, olvidando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

— Los Aurores… — logró decir el elfo con sus manos en la cabeza. Y la verdad es que no terminaban de procesar eso, cuando unos gritos llenaron la mansión.

— ¿Ron? Estoy segura que ese es mi hermano — comentó Ginny confundida._ «¿Qué esta haciendo él ahí?»._

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Draco, mirando la expresión afectada de la sanadora.

— No esto no puede ser… — había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había ido por ella.

— Lo que me faltaba… que la Comadreja venga a hacer este escándalo.

— No le digas así — masculló Ginny llegando a la par que él a la puerta.

— ¿Y tu a dónde crees que vas? — le preguntó cuando cruzaba el marco de la puerta — Tú te quedas aquí y vuelves a la cama.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, yo voy a ir… y quiero ver cómo lo impides — soltó avanzando como podía por el pasillo.

— ¡Merlín dame paciencia con esa mujer! — pidió siguiéndola hasta que la tomó del codo y la puso contra la pared sin lastimarla — Regresa a la habitación ¿o acaso quieres irte con tu hermano?

Ginny lo miraba fijamente; no, no quería irse con su hermano, quería huir de sus problemas, no dar explicaciones a sus padres, no quería ver a Harry… pero… por otra parte era su familia.

— ¡Por Slytherin! ¿Qué no piensa callarse? — soltó malhumorado dejando a la pelirroja en el pasillo.

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

— Ron… contrólate —pidió Harry.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? Yo voy por mi hermana — avanzó por los salones adyacentes al hall, abriendo puertas con poca delicadeza.

— Mejor voy por Draco — indició Blaise subiendo la escalinata.

Harry se detuvo para intercambiar unas palabras con Caccianti que se encontraba ahí cuidando de Ginevra.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — cuestionó Draco desde lo alto de la escalera.

— Tuuuuú hijo de morgana ¿dónde tienes a mi hermana? Te juro por Merlín que si le tocaste si quiera un cabello te matare — amenazó Ronald avanzando hacia Draco.

— Yo no le he hecho nada — farfulló enojado, preparándose para sacar su varita.

— ¡Ronald! — gritoneó Ginny llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su hermana sus ojos refulgían de molestia, pero él no se dejó inmutar, estaba decidido a llevársela, alejarla de serpientes traicioneras… subió la escalera empujando a Draco con su hombro.

— Nos vamos ahora — la jaló del brazo logrando que ella tropezara al bajar los primeros escalones.

— Ron… déjame — manifestó Ginny jaloneándose pero era imposible zafarse del agarre de su hermanito.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? — prorrumpió Blaise, obligándolo a voltearse al jalarlo con su mano.

— No me toques, idiota — rabió Ronald, empujándolo con su brazo libre.

— ¡Ron… no! — vociferó Ginny, tratando de detenerlo — ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Potter más te vale que haya una orden para allanar de esta forma mi casa y atacar a mis invitados — amonestó Draco, subiendo las escaleras —, suéltala — miró a Ronald de tal forma que si sus ojos fueran puñales ya estaría muerto.

— Ron, suéltala — intervino Potter , llegando hasta ellos, por eso no quería llevar a Ronald, sabia que algo como eso sucedería y que podía ponerse peor y lo que menos deseaba era que Ginny saliera lastimada.

Aunque una parte de él seguía sorprendido por la forma en que trataba a los Slytherins, en principal a ese Zabinni… y ahora Malfoy diciendo que era su invitada ¿por qué Ginny prefería estar en aquel lugar que en su casa?

Ronald se negó a hacerlo, afianzando más su mano al delgado brazo, logrando que Ginny soltara un gemido de dolor. — Para ya Ron, no voy a irme de aquí…

— Claro que si, no permitiré que sigas con este hurón.

— Yo quiero estar aquí y estoy bien — comentó ceñuda tratando de zafarse.

— Ron — pidió Harry, haciendo que la soltara.

Ginny ni siquiera quiso mirar a Harry apenas y murmuro un "gracias", ocultándose parcialmente detrás de Malfoy.

— Eso no es verdad, dime ¿qué te hicieron para que digas esa estupidez?

— No me hicieron nada, Malfoy sólo me ha ayudado — defendió Ginny.

— De seguro esta bajo un _imperius_ — soltó sin creer lo que su hermana decía.

— ¡No, no lo estoy!

— Pues ya lo veremos… ahora mismo vamos al Ministerio a que te hagan las pruebas — intentó acercarse.

— Ni lo intentes Weasley, ella saldrá de aquí cuando quiera… no cuando tú quieras — repuso Draco manteniendo a la vista su varita.

— Ron, entiende no voy a irme contigo… estoy bien aquí, me tomare unos días de descanso y seguiré atendiendo a la señora Malfoy — comunicó firme aunque al ver el rostro de su hermano desencantado con su confesión, dudaba… quizás no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero… — yo iré a ver a mis padres después.

— ¿Qué? Claro que veras a mis padres porque vas a estar con ellos en nuestra casa — recalcó rojo de coraje.

— Ron ya te dije que no, volveré cuando yo quiera… no cuando tu me lo ordenes — expresó enfurruñada.

— Eso esta por verse, hazte a un lado Malfoy si no quieres que…

— Ron, basta… por lo visto Ginny esta bien — interrumpió Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, mirando directamente a la pelirroja.

Ginny sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, por el tono que había utilizado Harry sabía que estaba molesto y decepcionado de su actitud. Aunque si él la siguiera amando no le pediría su opinión y la sacaría de ahí, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

— Aún así tienes que ir al Ministerio a declarar, espero que decidas dejar este lugar… con tus padres estarías más que segura, aquí no te puedo proteger — expuso con cierta impotencia, sabía que era su culpa lo que le estaba sucediendo pero ella no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles, quería hablar con ella que lo comprendiera, ayudarla…

Ginevra sintió que los ojos le picaban estaba claro que escuchar hablar así a Harry aún le provocaba muchas cosas, incluso sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban por lo que se sostuvo del barandal, debía se fuerte.

Draco curvó sus labios socarrón. — Ella no necesita de tu protección… ahórratela, hasta ahora tus aurores no han hecho nada por su seguridad… y cómo no veo una orden, retírense de mi casa o el Ministro se enterara de su visita — exteriorizó confiado, disfrutando de los rostros de los aurores.

— Eres un mal…

— Ron, no vale la pena — musitó Harry bajando la escalinata, obligando a Ron a imitarlo.

Ginny no podía dejar ir a su hermano así, pero tampoco iba a hacer lo que él quería. Bajó lentamente los escalones hasta llegar al pelirrojo.

— Estaré bien, sobreviví a una guerra ¿recuerdas? — lo abrazó aunque no tuvo respuesta de él.

Finalmente después de otros comentarios ponzoñosos de parte de los dos bandos, intentos de Ron por golpear a Malfoy, salieron de la mansión.

Draco respiró profundamente, no había sido la mejor forma de iniciar el día… aunque desde que Weasley había llegado a su vida, sus días tranquilos habían terminado… ya sea por su madre o por los problemas que la seguían a ella, en los que por azares del destino terminaba envuelto. Se giró observando a detalle a Ginevra y como lo había imaginado tenía esa expresión de desolación, sabía que ver a Potter no le hacia nada bien. Nuevamente tenía esa apariencia de muerto reciente.

— ¿Estas bien? — le preguntó Blaise tomándola del brazo, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

— Si — murmuró abrazándose a sí misma, pero cuando alzó su mirada volvió a encontrarse con aquellas pupilas plateadas que la miraban interrogante y a la vez con un atisbo de ¿preocupación? «_No, no, eso no es posible…»._

— Es mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto… y descanses, Soizic se encargara de mi madre — indicó Draco, pasando su mano con exasperación por su cabello.

— Pero…

— Hazlo Weasley — gruñó Draco cansado de su terquedad.

— Aún así no lo hare, tengo que ir al Ministerio.

— Eso es verdad — intervino Caccianti.

— A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión — silenció el rubio, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos —, tú irás cuando estés mejor, no vamos a cumplirle sus caprichos a Potter.

— Le recuerdo que es necesario que vaya, así podremos ayudarla y encontrar a esos hombres — aclaró Caccianti, ignorando la mirada de Malfoy.

— Es verdad que debes ir, pero es mejor que lo hagas cuando estés totalmente recuperada. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas, porque de seguro te querrán tener ahí por horas — explicó Zabinni, retirándole un mechón rojo del rostro, esta acción no pasó desapercibido para Draco, quien detestaba ver como su amiga insistía en su absurdo coqueteo —, déjame acompañarte a tu habitación.

Ginny miró a Blaise, estaba agradecida con él por todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, se podía decir que había subido un grado en su escala estimativa; aunque la incomodaba con sus galanteos.

— Blaise ya es algo tarde, es mejor que vayas al Despacho — mencionó Draco a manera de orden, acercándose a la pareja.

— En seguida lo hare, sólo voy a acompañarla — resolvió con ligereza con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora que solía poner cuando le gustaba una mujer.

— No lo hare yo — alejó a Ginny de Blaise logrando borrarle de golpe su sonrisa.

— La llevare yo…

— Yo puedo ir sola… no necesito escoltas, me basta con él — musitó subiendo la escalinata, seguida de Caccianti, quien reía por lo bajo.

— Pero Ginevra…

— Ya lo oíste — dijo burlón Draco, una vez más había frustrado los planes de su amigo.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada llena de odio. — Eres un maldito…

Él sólo se rió, divertido. — Supéralo, ella jamás estará contigo, no es de tu tipo ¿por qué no mejor vuelves con Rosalie o Alice o Lauren…?

— Eso esta por verse, ¿vienes? — preguntó de mala talante.

— No, adelántate — lo vio hacer una mueca de disconformidad para después desaparecer.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**_

Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero se vino el fin de semestre en la Universidad y cosas muy desagradables en nuestra vida, esperamos que nos comprendan y nos sigan apoyando con sus comentarios y sugerencias.

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Snaluck:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te guste. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilis**: Hola, pues si ya van a comenzar a pasar cosas entre ellos, ahora que Ginny esta en Malfoy Manor. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, si sabemos que poner mucho de Astoria y Draco no va, pero era necesario así es la trama, pero ya falta poco para que pasen cosas entre el rubio y la pelirroja, paciencia por favor. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Brinitonks**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, si lo que le pasa a Ginny no es fácil, esos sujetos no tienen buenas intenciones. Pero veremos que va a ser Draco por ella ¿o Harry? Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Zaira:** Hola, gracias por comentar, si hay que lanzarle un avada a Astoria pero tiene que aprovechar antes de que se le vaya jajaja. Pronto explicaremos quién persigue a Ginny. Por ahora te dejamos el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Nahi:** Hola, es bueno saber que te haya gustado. Ojala sigas leyendo el fic y comentando. Gracias. Saludos.

**Maryam:** Hola, gracias por tu review, ya la estamos continuando. Saludos.

**Lunática_88:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto y si ya viene lo de Draco y Ginny, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood**: Hola, gracias por leer el fic completito. Por fin actualizamos y no dejaremos los otros fics, pronto nuevos capítulos. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola, si esto unirá a Draco y Ginny, pronto habrá romance solo un poco de paciencia ¿vale? Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Cecilia:** Hola, aquí esta la continuación. Ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter**: Hola, gracias por comentar. Aquí esta la continuación, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Agradecemos a todos los que leen la historia, ojala se animen a dejar un review. Gracias a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, todo es por ustedes.**


	8. Deseo

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta._

Benavente, Jacinto

xOxOxOx

_**Deseo prohibido.**_

Ginny apenas y cerró su puerta cuando ya se encontraba en la cama dejando salir unas lágrimas y es que no sabía explicar cuál era la razón ahora de llorar, si Harry, si Ron, si los locos que la perseguían, si el estar en casa de un Slytherin y precisamente Malfoy… todo la hacían sentir desafortunada de alguna forma.

— ¿Acaso me estoy equivocando? ¿Debí irme con Ron? Pero eso sería estar cerca de Harry… y mi corazón no esta del todo preparado para verlo como sólo amigo más después de haberlo tenido como hombre, novio y casi… casi… esposo.

De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a la magnifica figura de Malfoy. — Weasley otra vez lloriqueando por ese perdedor — bufó de mala talante al ver su rostro lloroso.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué entras sin tocar? — exclamó limpiándose la cara.

— Relájate, yo toque pero de seguro no escuchaste por estar lloriqueando — repuso llegando hasta ella, observando sus ojos acuosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Si sólo vienes a molestarme es mejor que te vayas, no estoy de ánimos — replicó molesta. Odiaba que precisamente él la encontrara en sus momentos de debilidad ¿acaso Merlín la había abandonado? ¿Acaso ese era su castigo por no obedecer a su madre?

— Weasley deja de autocompadecerte, sólo quería saber si de verdad estabas bien y mira con lo que me encuentro — señaló con una mueca, entornó sus ojos y avanzó hacia la ventana.

La pelirroja se desconcertó al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. — No…

— Toma un baño, relájate… descansa, pedí que te trajeran el desayuno aquí por lo cual no tendrás que bajar, si así lo deseas. Concéntrate en mejorar, no te preocupes por lo del Ministerio iras cuando estés preparada, sólo no tardes meses… porque los que andan detrás de ti no esperaran tanto y quizás tengas información que pueda ayudar a capturarlos — explicó adusto, se volteó encontrándose con aquellas pupilas fijas en él, por un momento se quedó sin habla dejando que sus miradas se conectaran, la de ella tan triste y la suya tan fría e inexpresiva, tratando de esconder cualquier atisbo de emociones y sentimientos.

Carraspeó después de unos segundos, tratando de romper aquel extraño momento. — Debo irme, por hoy espero que no salgas, por tu seguridad, pero si lo haces no olvides tu varita — espetó omitiendo el hecho de que él ya había tomado las medidas necesarias y los hombres que había contratado la vigilarían muy de cerca.

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

Theodore se encontraba ya en su despacho, arreglando sus pendientes. Estaba a punto de irse a una audiencia y la verdad era que no se encontraba tan concentrado como debería, pero con la noche que habían pasado y el hecho de que no apareciera ni Draco ni Blaise no lo tranquilizaba.

— ¡Estoy harto de Draco y sus estupideces! — escupió Blaise entrando al lugar y desplomándose en la silla.

Él alzó la mirada enarcando su ceja al escuchar eso, no necesitaba preguntar sabía a qué venía todo eso. — Tiene que ver con Weasley ¿no?

— Ah es que no entiendo que diablos le pasa… a él qué le interesa que yo esté o no interesado en ella, no sé porque se empeña en dificultarme las cosas — rumió golpeando con su puño la silla.

Nott se mantuvo estoico, guardó su documentos… bebió de su café con tranquilidad dejando que a su amigo se le bajara su enojo. — Lucy — llamó a la otra secretaría que se encontraba en el despacho.

— Si, dígame —entró la pelinegra con un pergamino y una pluma, acomodando sus lentes.

— Sólo un café para el señor Zabinni — esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta para enfocarse en su amigo —, no deberías darle tanta importancia, total Draco sólo te esta molestando… él únicamente quiere que ella este concentrada en su madre.

— No lo sé… a veces pienso… no, eso no es posible — agitó su cabeza, tratando de sacar esa absurda idea de su mente.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? ¿Qué él podría estar interesado en ella? — indagó bebiendo de su café dejando callado al moreno.

— Aquí esta su café — anunció la secretaria dejando la taza sobre el escritorio —, no olvide que tiene que estar en 10 minutos en el Ministerio — con eso salió dejándolos nuevamente solos.

— No, eso no puede ser… después de todo se casara con Astoria — razonó Blaise para después reírse de lo ilógico que sonaba aquella divagación.

— Eso es verdad — afirmó Nott — y por eso llegaste tarde ¿acaso no fuiste al Ministerio?

— Si, pero es imposible tratar con Potty y la Comadreja; no me dejaron en paz hasta que los lleve a Malfoy Manor y ya puedes imaginarte el resto.

— ¿No han encontrado a los fugitivos?

— No, desean la declaración de Ginevra, de hecho querían llevársela pero ella se negó a ir y Draco lo impidió… supongo que la acompañare cuando se sienta mejor — explicó con poco animo, la verdad ver a Potter y Weasley no lo emocionaba al contrario sólo le daba ganas de volver a estar en el Colegio y lanzarles un par de hechizos y salir bien librado pero esos tiempos se habían quedado atrás. En esta época no se vería nada bien que un licenciado en leyes y restricciones mágicas atacase a un par aurores y menos al Jefe del departamento o mejor dicho "a los salvadores del mundo mágico".

— Ya veo — pronunció pensativo — ¿Y qué has sabido de Yllana?

— Mmm nada desde que la deje en la casa de sus padres, pero creo que iré verla más tarde.

— Dale mis saludos, te quedas a cargo del Despacho, nos vemos después — se incorporó arreglándose su saco, tomó sus papeles y desapareció.

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

Draco se encontraba en su oficina atendiendo sus pendientes acaba de llegar de una audiencia bastante difícil que sólo había logrado empeorar su humor, pero lo peor era que no lograba sacar de su cabeza a Ginevra, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer que fue tan fuerte en el pasado, que había sobrevivido a una guerra se desquebrajara de esa forma por un hombre? ¿De verdad el amor era capaz de destruir una persona? ¿De verdad se podía llegar a amar a una persona tanto?

— ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esa? Ya he hecho más de lo haría comúnmente y sólo por mi madre, pero tampoco me corresponde arreglarle la vida… si sufre es porque así lo quiere ella — aventó el fólder sobre su escritorio, harto de todo le que le estaba cruzando por la mente y más porque no podía olvidar la forma en que lucia en camisón y lo que era peor como había llorado sobre su pecho.

Se incorporó respirando profundamente, se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo ligeramente.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Detestaba que le hablaran de esa forma, se giró con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose con la figura de su novia.

— Lo siento, ella no quiso esperar a que la anunciara — espetó apenada su secretaria.

— Yo no necesito ser anunciada ¿o si? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos era claro que no estaba de buen humor y que su vista no era mera cortesía, ni mucho menos amorosa.

— Anne… sal — ordenó regresando su vista a su novia.

— ¿Me quieres decir por qué te fuiste anoche? — indagó enarcando su fina ceja, en una clara señal de molestia.

— Astoria, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde y en otro lugar?

— ¿Qué? — chilló incrédula. Él podía haberle dado cualquier excusa pero si no quería hablarlo en su oficina eso quería decir que había algo gordo detrás — ¿Qué no me estas diciendo? — inquirió perspicaz.

Draco la miró cansino, sobando su sien. — En serio Astoria, tengo mucho trabajo. Hablamos después paso a tu casa y cenamos juntos — dijo observando el mohín de su novia, sin duda estaba inconforme.

— ¿Te fuiste por esto? — sacó de su lujosa bolsa a juego con su conjunto, una nota arrugada.

Él no necesito verla para saber que era la misma que le había enviado Nott anoche. Aunque no le gusto para nada que ella la hubiese recogido, más si él ya la había tirado. — Astoria…

— Contéstame — demando acercándose a él — entonces es verdad te fuiste a verla, pero no entiendo por qué, si Nott y Blaise estaban con ella, para qué fuiste tu. Al menos pudiste esperar que amaneciera, no era necesario que salieras a media noche, ellos no te pidieron que fueras ¿qué pasa Draco? — profirió clavando su mirada en el rostro de su novio.

— No pasa nada — pronunció con tal naturalidad, a pesar de estar mintiendo, pero llevaba años y años de práctica. No pensaba contarle a su novia lo que de verdad estaba ocurriéndole y menos si él aún no le encontraba explicación lógica, de lo que estaba seguro era que si le contara que la pelirroja había pasado una noche en su departamento armaría una escena de celos.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, desconfiada; había algo en todo ese asunto que no le cuadraba. — ¿En qué esta metida Weasley?

— ¿Por qué la curiosidad? No creo que te interese…

— Mmmm pues si saca a mi novio de la cama a media noche estando conmigo se vuelve de mi interés — expuso denotando ciertos celos—, además trabaja con tu madre y si es alguien que tiene problemas con delincuentes, quizás deberías despedirla… supongo que tu prima ya es capaz de llevar sola el tratamiento.

— Astoria hablamos de esto después — la tomó de la mano guiándola a la salida de su oficina.

— Draco — se quejó poniendo cierta resistencia.

— Adiós, te veo luego — deposito un beso en su frente, cuando ya se encontraban cerca del elevador.

— Draco… — apretó sus labios, molesta. Entrando al elevador echa una furia, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias, debía comportarse.

Anne, la secretaria sonreía divertida al ver como su jefe había sacado a su novia, al verlo regresar a su oficina se inclinó en su escritorio y fingió seguir escribiendo.

— ¿Dónde esta Blaise? — les preguntó a las mujeres, contrayendo su ceño al ver la oficina del moreno cerrada.

— Salió tenía una cita con un cliente — contestó Lucy.

— Avísenme cuando llegue — se recluyó nuevamente en su oficina, llevándose una mano a la sien le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza y apenas era la mitad del día.

***********(D&G)************

Ginny acababa de salir de una larga y placentera ducha, se sentó a cepillarse su cabello. No podía negar que se sentía extraña y sola en aquel lugar y para colmo con un alto grado de claustrofobia, nunca le había gustado estar tanto tiempo en el mismo cuarto, pero lo peor era que no había traído ropa y tenía que esperar a que llegara Soizic para pedirle prestada una muda, en lo que podía ir a su departamento.

Por ahora sólo podía andar en bata con su camisón debajo y no creía que fuera buena idea andar deambulando por la mansión así, podía toparse con alguna visita de los Malfoy o con el mismísimo Lucius y la verdad no quería montar una escenita, no sabía si Draco ya lo había puesto al tanto de su estadía en su casa.

Soltó un suspiró de frustración. — Quizás si debí irme con Ron al menos no sentiría así en la Madriguera, pero tendría que enfrentar a mi madre.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se llevó las manos al rostro ¿qué había hecho para estar viviendo esa pesadilla?

Aunque lo único que el arrancaba una sonrisa y no precisamente de felicidad era pensar que si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que viviría en esa mansión, se hubiese carcajeado hasta que pensaran que estaba loca y la llevaran a St. Mungo a la Ala especializada en problemas psiquiátricos.

Se levantó del banquillo y caminó hacia la ventana, observando el hermoso jardín en esos momentos desearía al menos pasear entre las flores, pero para eso también tendría que llevar a su guarura.

Recargó su frente en el cristal, cerrando sus ojos buscando apaciguar su alma. En ese momento un sonido insistente detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos, contrajo sus cejas extrañada no esperaba a nadie.

— Adelante….

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una apurada enfermera. — Señorita, venga la señora Malfoy se ha puesto mal.

— ¿Qué? — chilló afectada, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su varita y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Al llegar entró abruptamente sin importarle que Lucius se encontrara ahí.

De inmediato comenzó a pronunciar hechizos pasando la varita por el cuerpo de la mujer, tratando de controlar su crisis. Buscó entre los frascos que se encontraban en la mesa de noche, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la poción que controlaba los efectos secundarios. Se acercó a la mujer depositando entre los labios entreabiertos el líquido verdoso.

— Vamos tiene que tomarlo todo — le susurró a Narcissa, limpió el contenido que se había derramado, lanzó otro par de hechizos logrando calmar a la mujer, se dejó caer en la silla cercana a la cama, ligeramente agotada.

Quizás si debía descansar más, alzó la vista en busca del patriarca de la familia Malfoy. Tragó en seco al ver la expresión en su rostro, incluso un escalofrío la recorrió. Lo vio jalar aire estaba a punto de decirle algo que de seguro no le gustaría.

— ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió entrando a la habitación Soizic, dirigiendo sus pupilas a su tía y después a su amiga — ¿Esta bien?

— Si, ya esta estable — informó Ginn levantándose, para dejar que la sanadora ocupara su lugar y revisara a la rubia — aunque es mejor que tome un Filtro de la Paz*.

Soizic checó rápidamente a la mujer, tranquilizándose al corroborar lo dicho por su amiga, en tanto Ginevra salía de la habitación, un tanto para recuperarse y por alejarse de ese ex mortifago. Poco después escuchó la voz del susodicho quejándose sobre ella, si era mucho pedir que se quedara callado.

Suspiró resignada, topándose con la mirada analítica de Caccianti.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Si… bien — repuso con cierto sarcasmo.

— No es muy querida por aquí, quizás debería volver con su familia — opinó el auror, al ver la expresión de la pecosa y escuchar a Malfoy despotricar contra ella.

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente caminó por el pasillo, arrastrando prácticamente sus pies hasta su habitación.

— Ginn… ¿estas bien? — preguntó Soizic, irrumpiendo la privacidad de su habitación.

— Si — replicó escuetamente.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Lucius, no? — comentó con cierto pesar — Ya sabes como es, solo esta preocupado.

— Mmmm.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pues es todo, los locos que me persiguen, Harry, mi familia… que estoy aquí en esta mansión. En pocas palabras ¡Todo! — exclamó afectada.

— Bueno, vamos por partes…

**-oOo(D&G)oOo-**

En el Despacho…

— Le puedo asegurar que ganaremos la próxima audiencia — afirmó Draco, estrechando la mano de uno de sus clientes.

— Eso espero — respondió el hombre, saliendo de la habitación.

Malfoy rebuscó en sus cajones, encontrando un frasco con una poción vigorizante*, se la tomó de un sólo trago. Se sentía cansado y lo peor era que aún debía recibir a otro cliente y por la tarde debía ir al Ministerio. Salió de su oficina sobándose la parte posterior de su cuello. — ¿Blaise no ha llegado?

— No, señor — respondió la secretaria —, pero el señor Nott acaba de llegar.

_«¿A dónde te metiste Blaise? Espero que no estés donde creo.» _

Theo dejaba su abrigo en el respaldo de su silla, cuando apareció su amigo con una expresión que no dejaba a dudas que estaba molido.

— Que carita, ¿mala noche?

— ¿Sabes dónde esta el negro? — preguntó pasando por alto los comentarios de su amigo.

— No — se sentó ordenando su escritorio — ¿Por qué?

— Pues debería estar aquí… — tamborileó sus dedos sobre el escritorio, claramente exasperado.

— Debe estar por ahí con alguien — minimizó desinteresado.

— Debería estar aquí, trabajando. Tuve que atender a su cliente porque él no estaba — gruñó sintiendo que la punzada de dolor en su cabeza se agudizaba.

Theodore curvó la comisura izquierda de su labio. — ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te molesta? ¿Qué Blaise no este trabajando o qué pueda estar con la Weasley?

Draco contrajo las facciones de su cara, en un gesto desdeñoso. En clara muestra de rechazó a las insinuaciones de su casi ex amigo. — Él debería estar aquí trabajando y de lo otro — pausó como si no fuera importante — puede hacer lo que quiera — pronunció entre dientes.

Theo lo miró con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera evaluándolo finalmente hizo una mueca de escepticismo, a nadie engañaba con esa actitud más cuando se notaba a kilómetros que no soportaba la idea de que entre su amigo y la sanadora pudiera darse algo. — Mmm como digas…

— ¿Tienes los documentos de Wilde?

— No, llevan días sobre tu escritorio pensé que ya los había revisado.

— Debieron traspapelarse, he estado despechando los documentos de mi escritorio pero no encontré los de ese caso.

— Mmm deberías ir a descansar — sugirió, era claro que la mente de su amigo no estaba en el trabajo.

— No, aún tengo asuntos que atender.

Theo se quito sus lentes, sobándose ligeramente el tabique de la nariz. — Pues yo voy a comer ¿vienes? ¿O iras a ver a Astoria? — preguntó incorporándose.

— No, la veré en la noche — recordó su último encuentro y no le hacia nada de ilusión verla y menos de sólo pensar que le esperaban sus reclamos —, vamos…

_«¿Por qué últimamente todo tiene que ver con Weasley? ¿Por qué me pregunto esa estupidez?… a mi no me interesa quien pretenda o no a esa, aunque nada bueno le espera a Blaise más que el rechazo… ella sigue obsesionada con ese Cara-rajada.» _

xOxOxOx (**D&G**) xOxOxOx

En Malfoy Manor…

— No pensé que todo eso hubiese pasado en mi ausencia. Mira debo volver a St. Mungo me salí sin avisar y de seguro deben estar buscándome, terminare mi turno y pasare a buscar un poco de ropa para ti.

— Gracias — se enjuagó su rostro, apenas tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

— De nada — comentó con sencillez —. Ginn deberías intentar descansar, te veo débil… supongo que utilizaste mucha de tu energía realizando los hechizos para mi tía.

— No exageres, estoy bien.

— Mmm — cualquier otra persona podría haberse creído esa mentira pero ella no era ilusa, además era sanadora — por favor descansa y toma las pociones — con eso caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el último segundo antes de cruzar la puerta. Se giró mirando a su amiga con seriedad —. ¿Estas segura qué quieres quedarte aquí? Tú sabes que en mi casa estarías más cómoda.

— No, no estoy segura. Lo único que se es que estando aquí puedo atender a Narcissa puntualmente. Yo me comprometí a sanarla y para eso debo estar totalmente al pendiente aunque eso incluya estar en este lugar… créeme que no es algo que este disfrutando pero si tu tía desea estar bien para la fiesta de compromiso de tu primito debo vigilarla o no podrá estar presente.

— Ni me digas, pensé que me haría vieja esperando el compromiso de Draco y ahora resulta que se casara antes que yo… — añadió con una mueca sarcástica.

— Pareciera que no quieres que se case — musitó leyendo entre líneas, enarcando su ceja.

— Mmm no es eso, quizás en otras circunstancias él no estaría pensando en matrimonio pero…

— ¿Piensas qué lo esta haciendo por Narcissa? — preguntó aún limpiándose los rastros de las lagrimas, ella pensaba que era porque estaba enamorado de Astoria Greengrass después de todo la rubia no habla de otra cosa más de lo enamorados que estaban. Ante el asentimiento de su amiga, su boca formo una "O" perfecta.

— Bueno eso creo… puedo estar equivocada, ¿qué se yo? Total él es hombre por lo tanto incomprensible…

— ¿Crees que él este enamorado de ella? — curioseó desviando su mirada de su amiga.

— Pues… creo que Astoria significa mucho para él, se comporta distinto con ella. Llevan ya un tiempo juntos que es todo un logro. Nunca le había conocido una mujer por más de dos semanas — se detuvo meditando acerca de la pareja —, aunque influye mucho el hecho de que ella venga de una buena familia, su unión ayudaría a levantar el apellido Malfoy.

— Mmm recuerdo a Astoria del Colegio, íbamos en el mismo curso… aunque en ese entonces no resaltaba tanto como ahora, tu me entiendes — señaló ciertas partes de su cuerpo —, pero supongo que todos teníamos que desarrollarnos, tengo que admitir que es bella. Al lado de Malfoy son como Barbie y Ken del mundo mágico — caviló curvando sus labios en una mueca burlesca —, claro que Ken no es oxigenado, tu me entiendes ¿no? Ken tienen el pelo oscuro.

Soizic parpadeó sin comprender del todo a lo que su amiga se refería. — ¿Barbie y Ken?

— Si, luego te lo explico con calma –—comentó recordando la vez que Hermione la había llevado a una tienda muggle de juguetes. Sonrió lacónicamente, extrañaba a su amiga. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver al tema —, pero a todo esto no me has contestado. No crees que este enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

Soizic hundió sus hombros. — No me preguntes por qué pero así es, aunque no soy la mejor para opinar sobre eso, al final es asunto de Draco y sólo él sabe lo que siente. Además ¿qué se yo sobre el amor? No he tenido las mejores experiencias, así que puedo estar equivocada.

— Mmm oye pero ¿qué no tuviste una cita hace unos días?

— Eh… no, se cancelo.

— Oh, pero nunca me dijiste con quién ibas a salir — recordó mirándola acusadoramente.

— ¡Por Merlín! He estado mucho tiempo aquí… luego hablamos de eso — evitó el tema saliéndose por la tangente —, antes de que me vaya, si en algún momento cambias de opinión…

— Lo se, gracias.

Soizic salió de la habitación topándose con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, acompañado de un guapo moreno.

• **´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •**

En Dolce…

— Así que tu fiesta será en cuatro semanas — murmuró Nott, mirando significativamente a su amigo.

— Si — afirmó secamente.

— Pensé que esperarían más tiempo — comentó llevándose a la boca su copa de vino, que se quedó a mitad del camino al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

— Yo también…

— ¿Y por qué no lo hablas con Astoria? — apuntó desconcertado, ante la actitud de su amigo al compromiso.

— Intente hacerlo, pero esta muy animada al igual que mi madre, di mi palabra y no puedo echarme para atrás — expuso estresado.

— Draco ¿de verdad te quieres casar con ella? — inquirió serio, dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

— Cumple con los requisitos.

— ¿Y eso te basta para casarte con ella? — espetó dejando ver lo que pensaba.

— Pues tan me basta que lo voy a hacer — respondió de mala talante, porque sabía que esa misma pregunta se había hecho una y mil veces, el problema radicaba en que no encontraba una razón valida para no hacerlo. Después de todo tarde o temprano hubiese dado ese paso.

Intentó ignorar aquella sibilina voz interior, no quería escucharla por qué temía que al hacerlo tendría que aceptar que algo estaba ocurriéndole con cierta pecosa y eso era preferible refundirlo en lo profundo de su ser. Si fuera posible se lanzaría a si mismo un _Obliviate_.

Draco se aflojó aún más su corbata, sentía que lo estaba asfixiando. La conversación estaba dando un giró que no le gustaba para nada, más porque no estaba platicando con alguien que pudiera manejar a su antojo, su amigo siempre iba un paso adelante, era demasiado perspicaz y si no elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras, corría el riesgo de decir algo de lo cual no podía retractarse.

— Piensa dos veces lo que vas a hacer — aconsejó estoico —, no dudo que Astoria es una gran mujer y un buen partido, te diría que estarías loco si la dejarás ir pero todavía es peor que hagas las cosas para complacer a los demás. Lo cierto es que tu madre se repondrá, así que puedes decirle que aún no deseas comprometerte.

— No es así de sencillo, no lo entiendes no es tu madre la que esta recostada todo el día en un cama, consumiéndose por una estúpida enfermedad — profirió molestó.

Nott se quedó en silencio las palabras de Draco habían sido como las colas de un látigo para él, habían acertado en una herida que nunca terminaría de sanar. Le recordaban que su madre esta muerta y que quizás estando en los zapatos de su amigo, también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

— Theo…

— No importa Draco, no tengo porque meterme en tus asuntos — alzó su mano, pidiéndole la cuenta al mesero.

El rubio se sintió peor que una escoria, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Lamentablemente no lo podía cambiar. Definitivamente ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en la cama.

Draco intentó pagar la cuenta, pero su amigo se le adelantó. Salieron del local aún en silencio, caminaron un poco a dónde se encontraba el carro que los trasladaría a su Despacho.

Él estaba por abordarlo, cuando sus ojos entrecerraron con recelo al ver a Potter con un gran ramo de rosas rojas. «_¿A dónde ira con eso?»._

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? — preguntó desde el interior Theo.

— Nada — se subió aún perturbado por lo que había visto. Su mente ya trabajaba a marchas forzadas debido a su cansancio, pero eso no evitaba que tratara de deducir para quién eran esas flores. _«¿Acaso tendrá el descaro de mandárselas a Ginevra?»._

***º*º*º**

En Malfoy Manor…

— Pasa, están hermosas — murmuró Soizic, no sin antes sonreírle pícaramente a su amiga y guiñarle un ojo.

Ginny negó con su cabeza, aunque no podía esconder que se sentía emocionada al ver seméjate ramo de rosas.

— ¿Dónde las dejo? — preguntó Blaise, entrando a la habitación.

— Sobre la mesa — pidió señalando el mueble donde había tomado a su desayuno.

— ¡Merlín! Están bellísimas — comentó acercándose a oler una.

— No tanto como tu — halagó.

— Gracias — sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa —, pero no debiste molestarte.

— Es sólo una atención — minimizó disfrutando de la sonrisa de la pelirroja — ¿cómo te sientes?

— Estoy mejor — comentó aún admirando las flores. Desahogarse con su amiga la había ayudado, y por un momento al ver ese ramo de flores, se había olvidado de sus tristezas, incluso de que sólo llevaba una bata que no ocultaba totalmente el escote del camisón y que éste se paga a su figura. Sin duda no era la mejor ropa para recibir a un hombre, claro con el que no deseabas coquetear, ni intimidar.

— Se nota — murmuró deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo de la ex Gryffindor — y me alegro de encontrarte sin compañía.

Ginny despegó su mirada de las flores, frunciendo su ceño.

— No me mal entiendas, pero agradezco que no este el cascarrabias de Draco. Detesta verme junto a ti — divulgó dejando ver la molestia que le causaba.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó incrédula, aunque sin duda esas palabras le habían movido algo en su interior y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

— Si, qué no ves que siempre que me acerco a ti esta ahí molestándonos, tratando de hacerme quedar mal –—explicó frunciendo los labios —, debo decirte que no estuve de acuerdo en que te sacara de mi departamento.

— Oh…

— Para mi era todo un placer tenerte en mi humilde morada.

Ginny curvó sus cejas. «_No se habrá mordido la lengua al decir eso, su departamento es todo… menos humilde.» _

— Te hubiese tratado como tu te mereces y créeme que no te hubieses querido ir — dijo con voz aterciopelada cerca del oído de la pelirroja, que de inmediato retrocedió un paso en busca de poner espacio entre sus cuerpos.

— Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué aceptaras mi invitación a salir? — al ver el brillo de la duda reflejado en las pupilas de la pelirroja se apresuró añadir — Merezco una oportunidad ¿no crees?

«_Vaya sin duda es el maestro del chantaje, aunque no pudo negar que me empieza a simpatizar… quizás… bueno todos dicen que debo comenzar a salir de nuevo… pero… yo se que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo pero…»._

— Prometo comportarme, no soy un loco psicópata ni nada parecido… incluso puede venir tu guardaespaldas — insistió colocando una de sus sonrisas que podían hipnotizar a más de una.

— No sé si eso me agrada, preferiría no tener uno…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

— Pero aún no estoy del todo repuesta para salir, además primero debo ir al Ministerio — trató de negarse, sorprendiéndose de la fluidez con la que salían las excusas. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto experta en rechazar hombres?

— Pues después de que vayamos al Ministerio, podemos salir por la noche — insistió tratando de persuadirla.

— Mmm — se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo con duda — esta bien.

Blaise curvó sus labios en una sonrisa triunfante, que simplemente lo hacia ver más atractivo, sus ojos centellaron coquetos. — En serio no te vas a arrepentir, haré que sea una experiencia inolvidable.

— Tranquilo galán, yo sabré si es o no "una experiencia inolvidable" en su momento — detuvo notando como su sonrisa se acortaba.

— Esta bien, pero créeme lo será.

Ginevra sonrió negando con su cabeza. Sin duda él era todo un caso.

— Me encantaría quedarme a platicar contigo, pero quede de comer con Yllana.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó recordando todo lo que le debía a su amiga, si ella no hubiese estado en el momento del ataque, probablemente esos hombre se hubiesen salido con la suya —. Le puedes decir que siento lo que ocurrió en mi departamento y que en cuanto pueda iré a verla — pidió encarecidamente, utilizando su mirada de cachorro.

— Esta bien, se lo diré — confirmó tomando la mano de Ginevra y besándola —. Nos vemos preciosa, espero que pronto te sientas mejor — le guiñó un ojo coqueto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

**I ** I * I D&G I * I **I**

En el Despacho…

_«No puedo creer que siga sin aparecerse, ese negro.» _

Azotó los papeles que llevaba en la mano. — Estoy seguro que fue a ver a Weasley y para colmo el Cara-rajada con sus estúpidas flores… ¿serían para ella? ¿O para la otra mujer? Pero de quién se tratará…

Se sentó aún pensando en eso, peor él le pondría fin a ese misterio. — Anne… — llamó a su secretaría, que no tardó en aparecer con su gran sonrisa, arreglando su cabello.

— ¿Si?

— Necesito que contacte a esta persona… — le extendió la tarjeta — y si es posible cítelo después de las siete — la despidió con un gesto.

— Ahora si vamos a averiguar qué escondes Potty — murmuró con un brillo peculiar en su mirada.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Zabinni esperaba a Yllana Cornwell, mientras tomaba una copa de whiskey celebrando su triunfo, era el primer paso para conquistar el corazón de la pelirroja.

— Blaise — pronunció la castaña, llamando su atención.

— Yllana — respondió incorporándose, avanzó hacia ella abriéndole la silla caballerosamente, para después besar la mejilla de la joven — ¿cómo estás?

— Pues bien, realmente no me pasó nada grave sólo fue el susto — mencionó con una débil sonrisa — ¿cómo esta Ginny?

— Estará bien, la vi hace rato, me pidió que te dijera que siente lo que pasó y que en cuanto pueda te visitara.

— No fue su culpa ¿aún sigue en la mansión Malfoy?

— Si, parece que pasara una temporada ahí — repuso sin ocultar su oposición en ese asunto, observando la carta del menú.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es casi irreal. Si yo no hubiese visto anoche a Draco llegar y llevársela, diría que me estas mintiendo — musitó ligeramente sorprendida.

— Como dicen… la vida da muchas vueltas — dijo con una sonrisa, recordando su caso. Él que siempre se negó a cortejar a la pelirroja durante el Colegio, expresándose muy mal de ella. Ahora se encontraba sumamente interesado y actuando como nunca lo hubiese creído.

— Si, vaya que si. Supongo que tiene que ver algo con el _karma_.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió llamando al mesero, se tomaron unos minutos para ordenar su comida.

— Pues a que al parecer la vida hizo que Draco y su familia, tuvieran que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que una Weasley les ayudara. Al final como sea le deben la vida de Narcissa — explicó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— Puede ser, aunque Lucius sigue renuente a que sea ella quién atienda a su mujer, pero ha tenido que aceptarlo con el paso de las semanas.

— Puedo imaginarlo.

— Pero dejemos eso, mejor cuéntame de tu trabajo. He escuchado excelentes comentarios sobre tu exposición…

• **´ ´ • o • • D&G• • o • ´ ´ •**

La tarde había caído, los rayos del sol se ocultaban dando paso a las primeras estrellas.

En Malfoy Manor, Ginny había optado por tomar una siesta después de la comida, había pensado en buscar un libro en la Biblioteca, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba con exactitud y la verdad no quería deambular por los pasillos porque podía encontrarse con cosas desagradables o peor aún con Lucius Malfoy.

Dio una vuelta en la cama y otra más hasta que se cansó. Exhaló un largo suspiro, realmente estaba aburrida.

— Espero que Soizic no tarde más o terminare desquiciándome en este lugar — y como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, la castaña apareció en la entrada.

— Ginn — llamó cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Gracias! — exclamó mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó divertida, dejando unas bolsas sobre la cama.

— Que me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

— Bueno ya estoy aquí, te traje unas mudas. Espero que te guste lo que escogí — habló dejándose caer en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Ginevra se acercó a las bolsas, asomando su mirada curiosa en ellas. Empezó a sacar las prendas notando la etiqueta. — ¿Compraste todo eso?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, brindándole una sonrisa traviesa. — No resistí ir de compras, además así te sentirás más cómoda que usando mi ropa.

— Pero no era necesario ¿cuánto fue de esto? — preguntó preocupada.

— No importa — respondió minimizándolo.

— Soizic — pronunció con molestia, dejando las prendas.

— Tómalo como un regalo porque eso es…

— Te lo pagare, sólo espera a que sea fin de mes — profirió con seriedad.

— No hablemos de eso, mejor pruébate la ropa.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada dura, odiaba que hiciera eso. — Esta bien, pero te lo pagare.

— Ya déjalo, cambiemos de tema.

— Bueno, pues por qué no me hablas del tipo misterioso ese que te invitó a salir — de inmediato notó como su amiga se tensaba y los colores se le subían al rostro.

— ¿No podemos hablar de eso después?

— Soizic, suéltalo… ¿por qué no me quieres contar? — algo le estaba ocultando su amiga. Entrecerró sus ojos mirándola fijamente — ¿te acostaste con un paciente?

— ¡Nooo! Claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso? — comentó abochornada.

— Bueno podría pasar ¿no? Digo no siempre atendemos a niños y ancianos, algunas veces nos llegan hombres interesantes.

— Ginny ¿te estas tomando las pociones? —curvó su ceja, mirándola con extrañeza.

Rodó sus ojos, fastidiada. — No me trates de dar la vuelta. ¡Habla! ¡Por Cirse! — se sacó el camisón, esperando escuchar la voz de su amiga narrándole las cosas, pero eso no había ocurrido, frunció el ceño detectando que había algo más — ¿Qué tan grave es?... ¿Te metiste con algún medi-mago?

— ¡Por Morgana Ginny! ¿Por qué piensas lo peor de mí? — se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco — No es nadie del hospital. ¡Nadie!

— Ok… — sabía que si seguía molestándola no le contaría nada.

La sanadora tomó un respiro, prefirió colocar su mirada en los botones de su abrigo que en su amiga, no quería ver su mirada cuando se lo dijera.

— Hace unas noches — pausó logrando que la pelirroja bufara impaciente — Theo me visito durante mi guardia en St. Mungo, fue un momento… pero…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó pelando sus ojos — ¿Cuándo dices Theo te refieres a Nott… el amigo del hurón? — ante el asentimiento de la sanadora, Ginny acentuó su expresión de recelo — ¿Tu y… ese algo en el hospital? ¿Es eso lo que no podías contar?

Rosier se llevó las manos a la cara, negando con su cabeza. Su amiga no estaba ayudando con esos comentarios. — No — protestó sufrida.

— ¿Y entonces? — cuestionó confundida, colocándose un pantalón.

— Sólo hable con él — recalcó sus palabras, dándole a entender que nada más había ocurrido —, me dijo que le gustaría que saliéramos uno de estos días — una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios en contra de su voluntad. Incluso era estúpido sonrojarse, sólo era Nott, lo conocía desde que eran pequeños… y no había una razón para ponerse así, al menos que el pasado contara.

Ginny no supo si alegrarse o cómo tomar eso, Nott nunca había sido la clase de tipo en el que ella se fijaba, bueno era hasta ahora que lo había visto con más detenimiento y claro tratado ligeramente, pero el sólo hecho de haber sido Slytherin y de ser amigo de Malfoy y que su padre fuera mortifago no se suponían los mejores referentes.

Ahora si bien recordaba al chico físicamente no se podía decir que era feo, de alguna manera era atractivo para las que les gustaban los rubios, ella prefería los morenos como Harry.

_«No Ginny, concéntrate en Theodore Nott.»_

Eso sonaba raro hasta en sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que en su vida tuviera que detenerse a analizar a un Slytherin y principalmente en uno que no había hecho apariciones relevantes en su vida, si lo había visto con Malfoy cuando iban en Hogwarts, quizás algunas veces en la Biblioteca cuando iba a buscar a Hermione, pero ¿y? El chico no era el más popular, ni alguien que se destacara en el Quidditch, aunque no podía decirse que el cuerpo que poseía lo tenía por pasársela todo el día trabajando, algún deporte debía practicar.

Su mente viajo a la última vez que lo vio que habían sido horas. Si bien recordaba llevaba puesto un traje que lo estilizaba, le sentaba bien, le daba presencia, era alto aunque Malfoy le sacaba unos centímetros de más, su cabello era rubio no tan claro como el del hurón, era más como dorado cenizo y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que lastimaban. Sabía que utilizaba lentes o al menos los utilizaba para leer, lo había visto usarlos cuando le llevaba documentos a Malfoy. Se le hacía un tipo sinceramente extraño, quizás muy intelectual, introvertido, serio…

Ok. Ese era Nott ¿y? No tenía nada que ver con Soizic, se podía decir que eran contrarios. Además su amiga había salido con algunos partidos más decentes que nada tenían que ver con Slytherin, ni lado oscuro… que ya era ganancia, sabiendo de que familia provenía. Su padre Evan Rosier — mortifago declarado —, había muerto en manos de Aurores, no sin antes llevarse el ojo de Alastor Moody.

Pero el punto era ¿qué tenía ese Nott para hacerla sonrojarse? Contrajo sus cejas estudiando a su amiga.

— ¿Vas a salir con él? — soltó con una mueca de desacuerdo, Soizic sonrió, el gesto de su amiga le había hecho recordar a su madre, por eso hubiese empezado ella si le hubiese dicho que iba salir con algún muggle — Nunca me dijiste que te gustara, de hecho tus comentarios sobre él fueron escasos y generales.

— Lo sé, pero… se me hace interesante — comentó sin querer profundizar.

— También se te hace interesante el sanador del 3 piso especializado en maldiciones y no por eso quieres salir con él — ironizó — ¿qué no me estas diciendo?

Soizic se hundió en el sofá, deseando que se la tragara, pero había llegado la hora de enfrentar el pasado. — Hace ya unos años pase un verano aquí en Malfoy Manor, yo me aburría porque Draco, Blaise y Terry no me dejaban estar con ellos y una tarde ellos estaban jugando Quidditch, mientras Theodore leía un libro y yo estaba con él porque no había podido salir con Yllana… en corto él me dio mi primer beso — habló tan rápido que Ginny tuvo que esforzarse en entender lo que había dicho.

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, bueno eso explicaba la situación. — Ejemm ¿y fueron novios o algo así?

La sanadora desvió su mirada quitándose las pelusas inexistentes de su abrigo.

— Soizic… ¿hubo algo más, verdad?

Abrió su boca un par de veces, pero la voz no logró salir de sus labios. Lo único que se escuchó fue un suspiro frustrado. Esa era una razón por la cual no quería recordar el pasado porque aún le movía cosas que no quería sentir.

— ¿Qué pasó? — insistió acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado en el sofá — ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Inhaló profundamente y lo soltó. — Tuvimos una relación…

La boca de Ginn formó una "O" perfecta, ahora comenzaba a entender las cosas.

— … él fue mi primera vez — se sonrojó profundamente, hundiendo su cara en un cojín.

— Ok… eso si no me lo esperaba — parpadeó tratando de asimilarlo, tampoco era su intención juzgar las decisiones de su amiga en el pasado. Puesto que ella no era una blanca palomita pero no era el momento de recordar su vida.

_«Y yo que pensé que era un mojigato… amante de los libros pero algo de pervertido tenía que tener juntándose con Malfoy y cia.»_

—Bueno… entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no hablas de eso?

Soizic asomó su cara aún con las mejillas coloreadas, su expresión era de pesar mezclada con dolor. — No hablo de eso, porque nadie lo sabe… nuestra relación fue secreta.

— ¿Por qué? — su frente se arrugó sin comprender — Pensé que Nott era aceptado en su circulo.

— Pues si, Theodore es considerado entre las familias que tienen hijas solteras un buen partido a pesar de que su padre fue mortifago, el problema radicaba en que es amigo de Draco y de Terry. Si ellos se hubiesen enterado no nos hubiesen dejado en paz, no les hubiese parecido.

Ginny acentuó más su expresión de molestia. — Si, los hermanos pueden ser molestos… pero al menos los míos tienen un límite, pero me puedo imaginar lo pesados que hubiesen sido. Si Malfoy es insufrible… y lo digo por experiencia — soltó torciendo su gesto — pero entonces ¿qué pasó?

— Pues yo tuve que volver a Francia al Colegio.

— ¿Y terminaron? — supuso.

— No, pero llegó el momento en que se harto de esconderse, quería que lo hiciéramos publico pero entonces su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban junto con el de Draco, comenzamos a tener problemas… no sólo por la distancia, finalmente terminamos, tratamos de hacerlo en las mejores circunstancias bueno él era el maduro, yo preferí alejarme de él… cada quién siguió su vida, él comenzó a salir con otras chicas entre ellas Daphne Greengrass…

Ginny curvó sus cejas asimilando la información. — Vaya con esas Grengrass… ¿acaso no hay más chicas? Parece que el mundo de los sangres pura se concentra en esa familia.

— ¿Yo qué te puedo decir? — suspiró y se abrazó al cojín.

— No sé qué te decirte — emitió sincera, notando la expresión de desazón en su amiga —, ¿no te gustaría mejor salir con un sanador? —añadió con cierta diversión, tratando de levantarle el animo — Quizás es mejor dejar esa historia en el pasado.

— Quizás… tu también deberías poner en practica tu consejo ¿no crees?

— Lo sé — sonrió con amargura, eso era verdad antes de pensar en aconsejar a su amiga debería ayudarse a sí misma. Aunque ya estaba iniciando ese largo camino, por lo menos iba a volver a salir y estaba comprendiendo que Harry no iba a volver con ella. No era como si le estuviera siendo infiel o algo así —. ¿Sabes? Blaise me invito a salir y acepte.

— ¿Aceptaste? — preguntó asombrada — ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

— Si, si… pues me convenció ¿crees qué hice bien? — preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Pues… yo creo que si. Te hará bien distraerte — manifestó aún con un deje de sorpresa —, llegue a pensar que nunca saldrías con él.

— Yo también… espero no arrepentirme –—susurró para si.

***°*°*°*°*(D&G)*°*°*°*°***

Draco estaba ya deseando que ese día se terminara. Lo había puesto de muy mal humor saber que su amigo no había vuelto al trabajo. Lo peor era que no había podido ir a su casa para averiguar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero ahora ese asunto pasaba a segundo lugar.

Salió del Ministerio apresurado, debía llegar a su Despacho para entrevistarse con esa persona.

— El señor Sthal lo esta esperando — informó Anne, en cuanto lo vio llegar.

Él asintió con un simple cabeceo. — Ya puedes retirarte, cierra las puertas usare polvos flú — entró a su oficina notando que el hombre sentado en su silla al frente de su escritorio. Lo fulminó con su mirada no le gustaba que se tomara esa clase de atrevimientos.

— Draco Malfoy ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

— Primero quítate de mi lugar — demandó desdeñoso.

— Tranquilo Malfoy ¿mal día?

— No te interesa — farfulló sentándose en su silla —, necesito que averigües esto — le aventó un pergamino, que el hombre no tardó en extender leyendo las líneas que contenía.

— Vaya… ¿con qué interesado en vida del héroe del mundo mágico?

Draco ignoró el comentario del hombre. — Quiero esa información mañana antes del medio día — sacó una bolsa de su saco, entregándosela —, si me complace tu trabajo, te haré llegar, el doble de esa cantidad. Ahora vete…

El hombre colocó una mueca maligna, se despidió con un gesto y desapareció.

Malfoy finalmente solo observó su reloj. — Si le digo a Astoria que nos veamos mañana, me armara un numerito. Tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir a bañarme, ver cómo se encuentra mi madre y la Weasley — se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se pasó la mano por su cara, tratando de sacudirse esos pensamientos. — A mi sólo me importa si ella esta bien, porque necesito que este concentrada en curar a mi madre… — pronunció tratando de convencerse, pero cada vez se le hacia más difícil negar lo que de verdad estaba pasándole.

No podía negarse a sí mimo que todo el día había estado pensando en ella por diversas causas, se estaba volviendo un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones con otras personas.

Se incorporó achacándole lo que le sucedía al cansancio. Tomó sus cosas se acercó a la chimenea tomó el polvo plateado aventándolo en el fuego. — Malfoy Manor — pronunció sin mucho animo.

Al llegar se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar le echó una mirada al pasillo extrañándose al no ver al monigote del Ministerio cerca.

«_¿Acaso estará adentro con ella?»._

El gusano de la duda estaba haciendo mella en él. Se obligó a ignorar esos absurdos pensamientos y entró a su habitación, se quitó el saco, la corbata.

_«¿Y si en realidad lo que pasó es que ella se fue?… ¿y si ese Potter vino por ella? No, no creo. Ella no se iría con él… a menos de que ese decidiera volver con ella.»_

Recordó la última vez que los había visto juntos en ese consultorio, él había notado cierta chispa en la mirada de Potter, sabía que no había dejado de preocuparse por ella.

— Diablos… — el enojo bullía dentro de él, cegando su racionalidad. Trató de serenarse y recordar que él no tenía por qué meterse en la vida romántica de la pelirroja, eso no debía importarle. No influía en nada la salud de su madre si volviera con Potter, aún así seguiría tratándola. Él había comprado lo profesional que era, sabía separar su labor de lo personal.

No él no creía que la sanadora dejaría de atender a su madre por San Potter y entonces por qué diablos seguía dándole vuelta a eso.

Inhaló frustrado, no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo con la pobretona y empezaba realmente a preocuparse.

Y lo peor es que no dejaba de imaginar a la pelirroja besándose con ese Cara-rajada. No aguantaba más la incertidumbre, debía saber si se había ido o no. Maldiciendo abiertamente salió de su habitación y en cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ginevra.

Alzó su mano en forma de puño, pero no terminaba de atreverse a tocar. Finalmente lo hizo desquitando en los golpes de la puerta parte de lo que estaba torturándolo. Al no recibir respuesta, entró encontrando la habitación en total oscuridad. Se acercó a la chimenea prendiendo el fuego con premura.

El cuarto se iluminó y él no dudo en buscar algún indicio que le indicara que ella seguía ahí, su ansiedad creció conforme pasaban los segundos y él seguía sin encontrar nada. Hasta que se topó con un ramo de rosas, sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente, pues recordaba al estúpido de Potter con un ramo idéntico.

Con unos cuantos pasos furiosos llegó a la mesa, tomó una rosa apretándola con fuerza, hasta que los pétalos cayeron al suelo. «_Ese idiota estuvo aquí.»_

La mirada de Draco se ensombreció, su torrente sanguíneo estaba en llamas y sus sentidos totalmente confundidos. Salió del cuarto dispuesto a averiguar dónde diablos estaba la sanadora, estaba tan cegado por su enojo que no notó que de frente por el pasillo venía Caccianti, chocó contra él, levantó la mirada cargada de odio encontrándose con el tipo

— Tú… inútil ¿Dime dónde esta Weasley? — demandó tomándolo de las solapas.

El auror trató de sacarse de encima al rubio. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy? Te volviste loco…

— Malfoy ¿qué estas haciendo? — exclamó Ginny, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver su actitud agresiva.

Draco aflojó su agarre al ver a la pecosa pelirroja, fulminándolo con su mirada. De alguna forma sintió que su enojo disminuida. Al menos ella seguía en su casa, no se había ido con Potter.

Caccianti terminó de soltarse aún cabreado por su actitud.

— Hurón te volviste loco…

Draco tragó difícilmente, en ese momento se sentía como un total idiota. Había montado una escenita por algo que no había ocurrido.

Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Definitivamente algo le estaba ocurriendo, no estaba actuando con claridad. Si oficialmente Draco Malfoy estaba muy mal. Se mantuvo en silencio abochornado.

Tenía la mirada clavada en Ginevra, debajo de sus cejas arqueadas su ojos lo miraban acusadores, su nariz estaba ligeramente arrugada y boca entreabierta. Lista para seguir interrogándolo.

— Es que… nada — dejó la frase suspendida en el aire. Se encerró en su habitación dejando al auror y a la sanadora, más perturbados todavía.

— Creo que esta algo… mal — mencionó Caccianti, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Ginevra miró la puerta por la que él había desparecido, eso había sido muy raro.

—– Eso creo… — siguió caminando hasta su habitación, encontrándose con el fuego de la chinea crispando y una rosa desecha. Se acercó a recoger lo que había quedado de la flor.

— Pero ¿qué pasó aquí? — el flash de Draco caminando por el pasillo cruzó su mente como una flecha certera — Maldito hurón, pero ¿qué se cree?

— Señorita ¿Esta bien?

— Si — le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al hombre que la esperaba en el marco de la puerta —, me tomó la poción y bajamos a cenar a la cocina.

**xOxOxOx (D&G) xOxOxOx**

Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, chocó su puño contra el mosaico de su regadera, frustrado y cansado se terminó de duchar.

— Soy un idiota…

Salió del baño mal humorado, comenzó a vestirse mecánicamente. Su mente aún seguía atorada en el mismo tema, había dejado que sus divagaciones lo atrofiaran.

— Bueno al menos se que ella no se fue, pero aún esta lo de las flores…pero eso a mi no tiene por qué importarme, es su vida, y yo tengo que arreglar la mía — se terminó de arreglar, tomó un abrigo y avanzó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de su madre.

Tocó suavemente, en el segundo siguiente ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación contemplando a la mujer rubia descansar.

— ¿Tuvo un buen día? — le preguntó a Soizic, quien se encontraba cuidándola.

— No fue uno de sus mejores días, se puso un poco mal pero Ginny la atendió oportunamente, corrió desde su habitación en cuanto la enfermera le avisó, aunque eso la debilitó un poco — explicó notando como Draco fruncía su ceño.

_«Siempre tan profesional, incluso anteponiendo tu salud.»_

— Es demasiado terca para su bien, le dije que se quedara a descansar pero ya veo que es lo que menos hizo…

— Así es ella, le sugerí que se mudara a mi casa pero no aceptó.

Draco separó su mirada de su mirada para concentrarse en su prima, interesado en sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Piensa regresar a su casa?

— No, piensa quedarse aquí… por tu madre — en su tono se dejaba ver su desacuerdo —, siento que no es justo para ella.

— Soizic ya hablamos de eso.

— Eso no fue hablar — resopló frustrada. Odiaba esa actitud de su primo —, aún así insistiré en que vuelva a su casa con sus padres o venga a mi casa, pero mientras sucede eso… habla con tu padre y explícale porque ella esta aquí, quieres.

Draco sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no lo haría ese día. Lo último que deseaba era discutir con su padre, mañana sería otro día y entonces hablaría con él. Se acercó a su madre, acariciando su rostro suavemente.

— ¿Te quedaras toda la noche?

— Una parte hasta que llegue la enfermera, Ginny quería quedarse pero obvio no la dejare hacerlo.

— Mmm mándale una lechuza a la enfermera que llegue antes, así tu también podrás descansar –—dijo no como una sugerencia sino como una orden. Y la verdad estaba tentada a hacerlo, no había pegado el ojo durante 24 horas seguidas.

— Veré qué se puede hacer — a pesar de la frialdad de Draco y de que no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, sabia que se preocupaba por ella —. ¿Vas a salir?

— Voy a cenar con Astoria — se despidió y se encaminó a la casa de su novia.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Un tiempo después Draco se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Greengrass, al parecer su novia había decidido hacerse la interesante y dejarlo esperando. Bastaba decir que en ese momento no estaba para eso, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar y ella lo sabía, probablemente lo estaba haciendo agrede. Una forma de vengarse por haberla sacado así de su oficina.

Se incorporó paseando de un lado al otro exasperado.

— Draco, no sabía que estabas aquí — comentó Daphne ingresando en la sala.

— Si, estoy esperando a tu hermana. Saldremos a cenar — explicó, para después acercarse a saludarla apropiadamente.

— ¿Ya te ofrecieron algo de tomar? — preguntó por cortesía, antes de sentarse elegantemente en un sillón.

— Si, pero estoy bien.

— He acompañado a mi madre a visitar a Narcissa, me alegro de que se este recuperando — comentó mirándolo fijamente —, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme con que Weasley era la sanadora de tu madre.

Las pupilas de Draco refulgieron, ya sabía a dónde quería llegar su cuñadita. — Es quien desarrollo el tratamiento de la enfermedad.

— Mmm… — murmuró escéptica, pero ante la renuencia del rubio de hablar del tema, optó por suavizar el ambiente —. Astoria esta muy ilusionada con su fiesta de compromiso.

La expresión de Draco se volvió más rígida al escuchar eso, pero se obligó a colocar una sonrisa.

— Hola amor — anunció su presencia la menor de los Greengrass, acercándose a él, besando sus labios —, ¿nos vamos?

— Claro, fue un placer verte Daphne — comentó con cierto sarcasmo.

— Lo mismo digo, mándale mis saludos a Blaise y Theodore.

Él asintió, para después guiar a su novia hacia la salida.

***°*°*°*°*(D&G)*°*°*°*°***

Draco apenas intercambió unas frases con su novia en todo en recorrido. Finalmente llegaron al dichoso restaurante, mientras esperaban su comida, él degustaba una merecida copa de vino, pero al ver la seriedad que bañaba el rostro de Astoria y la mirada de reproche que estaba enviándole, supo que su cena no le sabría nada bien esa noche.

— Estoy esperando una explicación — cuchicheó con un tono que no daba opción.

— Astoria no se por qué quieres que hablemos de eso…

— ¿Perdón? Te parece poco que te hayas ido en medio de la noche a verla – soltó indignada, abriendo sus ojos incrédula ante el descaro de su novio.

— En realidad si, creo que estas haciendo esto más grande de lo que es — soltó llano. No quería dejarla ver el mar de confusión que era en ese momento.

— Claro que no Draco. Tú sabes que respete tu decisión de que Weasley se encargara del tratamiento de tu madre. Incluso asimile el hecho de que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo en tu casa, pero no me gusta la relación que has desarrollado con ella — puntualizó fulminándolo con su mirada.

— No tengo ninguna relación con ella, sólo es la sanadora de mi madre. No puedo dejar de dirigirle la palabra, debo poder comunicarme con ella para hablar de los detalles de la enfermedad y de lo que mi madre necesita para mejorar.

— Ok, lo entiendo pero eso no explica por qué te fuiste así anoche.

— Astoria — pidió pasando su mano por su cabello, comenzaba a exasperarse —, no se por qué sigues insistiendo en eso. Me fui así porque necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba y si podía seguir cuidando de mi madre, si algo le llegara a pasar la recuperación de mi madre se retrasaría porque aunque Soizic la sustituyera quien tiene el manejo del tratamiento es Weasley, ella lo creó y lo adaptó para poder curarla.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, tuvo que contenerse al verse interrumpida por el mesero que colocaba los platos. Draco lo despidió con un gesto despectivo, su expresión era dura y su mirada tenía un brillo peligroso.

— Esta bien, entonces te propongo que Weasley coordine desde St. Mungo el tratamiento de tu madre. Estoy segura que Soizic ya esta más que familiarizada con el procediendo, Weasley podría darle las pociones necesarias para cada día con las indicaciones necesarias. Yo también deseo Narcissa se cure.

— Weasley se queda y no esta a discusión ¿es tan difícil que comprendas eso? — inquirió de mala talante.

— Supongamos que entiendo eso y no lo discuto más. Dime ¿qué te llevó tanto para que no volvieras al departamento? ¿Tan mal esta? Porque investigue y no se encuentra hospitalizada en St. Mungo — emitió con un deje de celos que probablemente hasta los de la mesa de al lado notaron.

Si, los celos podían ser muy malos consejeros en las relaciones.

Draco no podía creer hasta dónde había llegado su novia, con tal de sostener su punto. Era claro lo que buscaba, pero no pensaba cumplirle el capricho. El cielo gris de sus pupilas se volvió tempestuoso. — ¡Basta Astoria! Si lo que quieres oír es si me interesa la respuesta es no. Y te voy a decir otra cosa: no esta ingresada en St. Mungo porque esta en Malfoy Manor y pasara una larga temporada ahí. Te guste o no — concluyó aventando la servilleta en la mesa. Sentía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Los labios de la rubia temblaban por el coraje contenido, sus ojos le ardían estaba segura que en cualquier momento dejaría correr unas lagrimas rabiosas. Apretó la servilleta bajo la mesa. Estaba claro que su "platica" había finalizado. Mantuvo su mentón en alto, mirándolo indignada, retiró la servilleta de su regazo y la estrelló en la mesa al ponerse de pie con estrépito.

— Que tengas una buena cena, yo me voy — tomó su bolsa, y avanzó por el restaurante ignorando las miradas curiosas.

Draco bufó encorajinado, pero no podía dejarla ir así y lo sabía. Aunque por un momento lo considero. — ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes irte sola — la alcanzó tomándola del codo, caminando con ella hasta donde los esperaba un vehículo.

El camino se le hizo eterno. Astoria había decido castigarlo dejando de hablarle y la verdad él lo agradecía, por esa noche ya habían tenido suficiente el uno del otro. Al llegar se bajó primero con intención de ayudarla, pero ella lo desairó dejándolo con la mano extendida.

Malfoy tensó su mandíbula, entornó sus ojos y la acompañó hasta la puerta. — Buenas noches Astoria — pronunció seco. No espero la respuesta de su novia, regresó al auto, sin mirar atrás.

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

Al llegar a su mansión, se encerró en su habitación sin darle importancia a que Caccianti no se encontraba en su puesto. Aventó su abrigo y rebuscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche su caja de cigarros, tomó uno encendiéndolo con su varita.

Se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola de par en par, recibiendo el frió viento que por un momento logró paralizar el tren de sus pensamientos.

La brisa nocturna movía sus cabellos rubios a su gusto, creándole nuevos peinados. Draco tembló ligeramente por la temperatura. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca pero se detuvo al ver en el jardín una figura.

Sus cejas se contrajeron tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que había visto. Si había algunos fantasmas en la mansión pero estaba seguro que ese no había sido uno de ellos. Escaneó el jardín en busca de movimiento, porque si no era un fantasma podía tratarse de un intruso.

La alarma se activó en su cerebro, apagó su cigarro apresurado. Tomó su varita y salió al pasillo, se asomó en el cuarto de la sanadora pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí, probablemente estaría con Soizic en el cuarto de su madre. Era mejor así, que estuvieran juntas, probablemente su padre estaría cerca, lo cual les daba un plus de seguridad.

Sin más paradas llegó al jardín, agudizó sus sentidos. Avanzó sigilosamente pegado a los arbustos sostenía con fuerza su varita, de repente el sonido de alguien moviéndose entre las flores captó su atención. Todo su cuerpo se tensó pero no se detuvo, podía escuchar el sonido del agua y era extraño porque a esa hora las fuentes no debían estar funcionando.

Se detuvo observando que alguien se encontraba cerca de la fuente principal, pero era difícil vislumbrar de quién se trataba. No había luna por lo cual la oscuridad gobernaba completamente.

Era ahora o nunca. — _Everte Statum_ — el rayo salió disparado hacia la menuda figura, que en un auto reflejo logró evadirlo pero no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer a la fuente.

— Ahhh — un grito agudo salió del fondo de la garganta del sujeto.

— ¿Weasley? — preguntó Draco, al reconocer su voz. Se acercó a la fuente encontrándose con la mujer sumergida parcialmente.

La pelirroja sentía que el corazón saldría brincando por su boca, se llevó las manos al pecho aún con el miedo recorriendo todo su ser, por un momento había pensando que se trataba de aquellos hombres.

— _Lumus_ — Draco clavó su vista en ella, había adquirido una palidez parecida a la de una hoja, incluso su piel brillaba en la oscuridad, su cabello rojo fluía libre con la gélida brisa.

Ginny respiró a fondo tratando de tranquilizarse y recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Miró al rubio aún con el susto gravado en sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí a estas horas? ¡Por Slytherin pude matarte! ¿Y dónde carajos esta Caccianti? — guardó su varita, tomando a la chica de los brazos ayudando a salir.

Ginny agradeció la ayuda del hurón albino, salió de la fuente ligeramente recuperada. — Sólo salí a dar un paseo, no debiste atacarme — reclamó viendo su estado. Escurría en agua y no podía evitar tiritar por su estado de humedad.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber qué eras tu? — interpeló frunciendo su ceño. Aunque eso no le impidió notar como el camisón color perla se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel delineándolo en los lugares adecuados. Realmente no le estaba dejando nada a la imaginación y tomando en cuenta que él ya había tenido la oportunidad de verla únicamente en ropa interior sólo lograba aumentar su libido, después de todo era un hombre y la imagen que tenía frente no era para menos.

— Pues debiste fijarte — dijo con los dientes castañeándole, avanzó un paso cuando sintió un ligero mareo que la obligo a tenerse.

Draco no dudo en acercarse a ella al verla tambalearse, colocó su brazo en la espalda de la pelirroja dándole un soporte. — Es mejor que entremos y me explicaras todo. Necesitas cambiarte de ropa.

Ginny salió del jardín temblando de pies a cabeza como una masa gelatinosa. Draco se impaciento y la cargó en vilo. Ella no pudo reprimir una exclamación ahogada. Al parecer eso se estaba volviendo una rutina en sus encuentros, aunque él no pudo evitar recordar aquella primera vez que la había cargado, cuando la había rescatado de eso tipos, ella iba igualmente empapada.

— ¿Qué haces? Bájame…

— No empecemos de nuevo, quieres — pidió lanzándole una dura mirada.

Ginny se quedó callada y ceñuda, más porque no lograba dejar de temblar y el frío le llegaba literalmente hasta los huesos. Aunque eso no evitó que notara la calidez que provenía del cuerpo de Malfoy, sin pensarlo mucho se acurrucó contra él, su cabeza descansó en el hueco del cuello de él, sin poder evitarlo dejó salir suspiros de fríos, que le causaron un estremeciendo involuntario a Draco.

Al llegar a su habitación notó que había un hombre desconocido parado afuera de la puerta. Se puso en alerta pero al notar que el sujeto no pensaba atacarlo continuó su recorrido.

— ¿Y tu quién eres?

— Soy el auror que vino a remplazar a Caccianti. ¿Esa es la señorita Weasley? — preguntó perturbado.

Draco bufó exasperado al ver la clase de auror que habían puesto de guarura a la joven. — Si, y tu debías estar cuidándola… quítate de mi vista antes de que me deshaga de ti por inútil.

— ¿Ella esta bien? ¿La atacaron? — inquirió alarmado. Sudando la gota gorda porque era su responsabilidad y se suponía que ella se encontraba ya dormida, no sabía en que momento se había escapado.

— No la atacaron sólo se cayó en la fuente del jardín. Abre la puerta no te quedes ahí como idiota — ordenó despectivo.

—Malfoy, déjalo en paz —logró pronunciar con voz temblorosa.

El fulminó al dichoso auror y entró a la habitación. La dejó sobre el sillón para después ir y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. — Inútil — rumió girándose para toparse con la imagen de la pelirroja sacando ropa del closet —alguien debía haberle traído ropa, porque él sabía que había llegado sin nada—, estaba totalmente erguida, aunque temblando. El fuego de la chimenea alumbraba su figura, permitiéndole una mejor vista.

Draco se detuvo quedándose anonadado, al ver la belleza de la joven. Le quedaba más que claro que ella ya no era la chica desmejorada que había rescatado semanas atrás. Sus ojos vivaces viajaron a lo largo de su figura, abrazada por la húmeda seda.

Tragó en seco, maldiciéndose por dentro. De repente sentía que la temperatura había subido un par de grados y no se refería a la del ambiente, si no a la de su cuerpo.

Ginny se giró temblando como una hoja, encontrándose con Malfoy extrañamente callado y con ese peligroso brillo en sus ojos, que la hizo estremecerse hasta la medula. Incluso había logrado dejarla sin palabras y vaya que quería decirle unas cuantas cosas.

La mirada de Draco descendió hacia el escote del camisón, deteniéndose en la turgencia del pecho de la pelirroja, que subía y bajaba con su respiración. Sin duda era una imagen hipnotizante, provocativa…

Ginevra no era tonta para saber dónde tenía puestos los ojos el hurón, sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente. Sabía que debía estar molesta, la mirada que le estaba dedicando Malfoy era totalmente inapropiada, pero estaba tan turbada que le era difícil pensar con claridad y mucho más articular palabra.

Hacia tanto que nadie la miraba así, y parecían siglos desde la última vez que Harry lo había hecho. Su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta, asustada decidió huir al baño, de todas formas debía quitarse esa ropa.

Malfoy no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en el bien formado trasero de la pelirroja, cuando ésta había corrido al baño. Se quedó mirando como idiota la puerta que se había cerrado segundos antes, todavía atrapado en la seductora imagen. Le tomó más que un par de minutos salir del estupor y para entonces no podía ocultar su estado de excitación.

Se odio a si mismo por la estúpida reacción de su cuerpo y todavía más porque se debía a la cabeza de zanahoria, la pobretona, a la hermana del Comadreja… ex novia del Cara-rajada…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para calmarlo. Se dirigió a la ventana pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al arreglo de rosas, que lo retaba con su sola presencia. Recordándole que aquella pelirroja le pertenecía a ese infeliz de San Potter y eso sólo causó que en lugar de calmarse la sangre le hirviera.

Ese desgraciado había pisado su casa, trayendo esas horribles flores para ganarse de nuevo el amor de Ginevra, pero él se encargaría de desenmascararlo y lo haría en cuanto tuviera las pruebas en sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que la brisa helada calmara su cuerpo y su mente. Debía volver a pensar con racionalidad, poco a poco se calmó lo suficiente para que la sangre regresara a donde debía: a su cerebro y con eso vino la claridad y el horror.

En palabras simples, deseaba a Ginevra Weasley. Y aquel deseo en su momento podía resultarle muy peligroso, pero lo era todavía más la preocupación que había desarrollado por ella que no iba poder ocultar por más tiempo, se estaba volviendo muy obvio.

Se llevó las manos a su cabello despeinándolo, ¿en qué momento había dejado que las cosas se salieran de control y aquella pelirroja se colara en su mente y en su cuerpo?

Necesitaba un trago y con urgencia. Ahora todo el calor que sintiera momentos antes se había vuelto una pesada carga de realidad.

«_No, esto no puede estar pasándome… debe ser el estrés, la falta de sueño, el exceso de trabajo… la enfermedad de mi madre y la presión del compromiso. Sólo eso… estoy tratando de buscar una salida fácil, pero esa no lo es.»_

«Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto.» Canturreó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

«_Si, si lo es… todo esto tiene una explicación lógica.»_

«Si, te sientes atraído por ella.» Silbó su conciencia.

Definitivamente no sólo necesitaba un trago, para asimilar eso iba a tener que beberse la botella entera y no bastaría…

******* (D&G)*******

En tanto….

Ginny dejaba que el agua cálida recorriera su cuerpo. La mirada de Malfoy la había dejado trastocada. Sin saber realmente ¿cómo interpretar aquello? Quizás ella se había equivocado, después de todo él jamás se fijaría en ella. Claro que no, eso era absurdo… era una estupidez, quería reírse pero la verdad era que no podía.

Si, eso debía ser. Ella no había sabido leer lo que realmente reflejaba la mirada de ese hurón. Él la detestaba, sólo la trataba bien por el trato que habían hecho, porque sabía que de ella dependía el tratamiento de su madre.

«_No yo estoy malinterpretando todo, debe ser consecuencia de tomar tantas pociones… debo estar delirando. Soizic tiene razón debo descansar, mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Porque digo… ¿de cuánto es la probabilidad de que él pueda fijarse en mi? Además él me detesta...y yo a él. En cualquier oportunidad que tiene me recuerda que me he descuidado, claro por culpa de… de… Ha… de él.»_

Cerró las llaves de la ducha y se enredó en la toalla, se colocó otra en el cabello. Esperaba que al salir Malfoy ya se hubiese ido o al menos eso era lo que le estaba rogando a Merlín en silencio.

Se comenzó a vestir, su amiga le había llevado un par de camisones que según ella, eran más adecuado para las chicas pues las hacían ver más femeninas y otros conjuntos de pijamas. Ya había aprendido la lección y había optado por usar la más acogedora y poco reveladora; costaba de un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes con una bata a juego.

Desenredó la toalla que llevaba en el cabello, lo terminaría de secar con un hechizo. Se paró frente a la puerta, aún dudando en salir no quería toparse con Malfoy por esa noche ya había tenido suficiente de situaciones bochornosas y extrañas, pero por si acaso pegó su oído a la puerta, para ver si lograba captar algún sonido.

Ahora era cuando echaba de menos los inventos de sus hermanos… y en este caso las orejas extensibles, había escogido el peor momento para ponerse melancólica.

Cansada de esa situación, abrió la puerta asomándose pero de inmediato notó al rubio recargado en el alfeizar de su ventana, y ya se había percatado de su presencia así que no podía simplemente cerrar la puerta y seguir en el baño.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — preguntó con suplicio, evitando en todo momento ver de frente a Malfoy. Se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello en espera de que él decidiera hablar o marcharse.

— Pensé que te habías ahogado, estaba a punto de ir a sacarte — exclamó con ironía, una parte de él había vuelto a la normalidad o eso era lo que él quería creer. De todas maneras no podía dejar que la situación se le saliera de las manos nuevamente.

Él era un hombre que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones a ser frío en la toma decisiones y sereno a la hora de actuar. Alguna lección debía haberle dejado después de todo la guerra ¿no? No iba a vivir siendo un cobarde toda su vida, había tenido que aprender a enfrentar sus miedos y a levantar los restos de su linaje. Él no iba a ser como su padre, ni como su abuelo… él trataría de hacer la diferencia en todo, jamás llevaría a su familia a lo que su padre los orilló y mucho menos a un hijo suyo.

Clavó sus pupilas en la joven, notando su pijama mojigato. Una parte de él echó de menos verla de nuevo en vestida en un fino y seductor camisón, pero procuró que esa parte se refundiera en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Mmm pues ya te diste cuenta que no y por si lo quieres saber me tarde porque esperaba que fueras una persona prudente y te hubieras ido a tu habitación — refutó con voz templada.

— No olvides donde estas, yo puedo quedarme si se me a la gana después de todo es mi casa — respondió arrastrando las palabras. Se separó de la ventana avanzando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Ginny al notar su actuar, se incorporó dirigiéndose a la cama donde había dejado su varita.

— Malfoy no quiero hacer de esto una discusión de más de media hora, es tarde puedes sólo terminar de largarte — exigió dándole la espalda.

Draco notó como ella estaba evitándolo, lo que le indicaba que había notado la forma en que la miraba.

— Me iré pero no porque tú me lo pides si no porque es lo que quiero, no me interesa estar aquí más de lo necesario. Ya vi que te encuentras bien, espero por tu bien que no vuelvas a merodear la casa sin el bueno para nada que esta allá afuera. Podría haberte sucedido algo y nadie te hubiese ayudado.

— Me se defender — chistó molesta.

— Si recuerdo que tan bien te sabes defender —siseó con feroz sarcasmo —. Weasley se prudente y no te expongas de esa manera, porque Merlín sabrá que esos sujetos no tienen buenas intenciones para contigo. Así que evitemos que caigas en sus manos.

Aquellas palabras lograron que cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensara y el miedo se adueñara una vez más de ella. Imaginándose cosas horribles, parpadeó varias veces tratando de alejar eso de su mente, giró observando como él se dirigía a la puerta, al final de día él tenía la razón y debía aceptar que no era una mala persona.

Aunque le era chocante la idea de que se preocupara por ella, pero ella lo había visto en sus pupilas la noche anterior y eso no se podía negar.

— ¿Sabes si Soizic se fue a descansar? — inquirió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— S-si — afirmó aún contrariada — la enfermera llegó antes. Ella esta durmiendo en el cuarto que esta enfrente del de tu madre.

Draco asintió silenciosamente, aunque no pudo evitar voltear encontrándose con la mirada cálida de la pelirroja, eso lo descolocó momentáneamente.

— Weasley es mejor que tu también descanses — con eso salió dejando sumida en una profunda confusión.

Piett al verlo salir lo miró con desconfianza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entrado ahí y eso no era normal, algo extraño pasaba entre la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy. «_Me pregunto si Harry lo sabrá…»._

— Tengo entendido que en el Ministerio te dijeron porqué estabas aquí y lo que debías hacer ¿cierto? — inquirió con frialdad, mirando al auror con desprecio.

— Así es, pero tu…

— Escúchame bien, si le pasa algo a ella por tu incapacidad de realizar tu trabajo, te juro que yo mismo me encargare de ti… y créeme yo no soy tan condescendiente como Potter — su amenaza había logrado que el auror tragara en seco, nervudo. Incluso su frente se había perlado con un suave sudor —. Ahora más te vale no dormirte…

Le dirigió una última mirada que no daba pie a reclamos. Entró en su habitación llenó de contradicciones, una batalla se desarrollaba en su interior y no sabía cuándo terminaría, pero lo mejor era irse a la cama, necesitaba dormir y olvidarse de todo.

_«Mañana yo mismo iré al Ministerio para hablar con ese idiota de Potter… y voy a poner en su lugar a los estúpidos de seguridad que contrate. Necesito gente capaz… no inútiles, pude haberle causado daño a Weasley, sólo porque ellos no estaban cerca, para avisarme que se trataba de ella y no un intruso.» _

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la consecuencias de su ataque si ella no hubiese sido rápida para esquivarlo, la sola idea de verla herida le desagradaba.

Aturdido y asustado por sus cavilaciones se fue a la cama, diciéndose a si mismo que todo volvería a la normalidad el día de mañana, sólo necesitaba descansar.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Continuará….**

*º*º*º*

*Filtro de la Paz:

Ingredientes: Polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.

Efecto: calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo.

* Poción Vigorizante:

Efecto: al beberse una poción vigorizante, se incremente al máximo la resistencia y la fuerza aumenta.

Fuente. Eldiccionario . org

***º*º*º*º***

Sentimos la demora, pero como disculpa les publicamos este largo capítulo ojala les guste.

**Nahi**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y animarnos a seguir. Si pobre Blaise, Draco es muy malo con él pero Blaise ya se las ingenio para conseguir una cita con Ginny y esto se pondrá interesante. Aún no saldrá la identidad de los mortifagos que persiguen porque aún van a causar unos cuantos daños. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Lilis:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar. Si bueno aún no hubo acercamiento pero ojala este capítulo te guste, hay un par de cosas interesantes. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Brinitonks: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Si Harry y Ron no creemos que puedan llevarse bien con Draco y Blaise y menos porque Ginn esta con ellos. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo, ojala que te guste. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Zaira:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentar, no te preocupes pronto pasara algo entre Draco y Ginny se esta acercando el momento y más después de lo que pasó en este capítulo. Ojala lo puedas leer. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar. Aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**GachiB:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Sentimos la demora, nos hemos tardado en publicar pero esperamos que sea de tu agrado este gran capítulo. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Kthyg:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Si Blaise es un chiste pero se esta ganando la confianza de Ginny ojala Draco ya se aplique pero con la novia que tiene esta difícil. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Lilialh: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un lindo comentario. Pronto vendrá la pasión prohibida y los besos no castos no desesperes. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el apoyo. Ya actualizamos algunas de nuestras otras historias. Esperamos que te gusten los capítulos. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Laura: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí esta la continuación, sentimos la demora ojala puedas leer el capítulo. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Gin-Kiohikari: **Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar. Si pronto habrán más acercamientos entre Draco y Ginn, más después de este capítulo ojala te guste. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Miss Black Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar. Si Harry aún meterá su cuchara para tratar de sacar a Ginny de la mansión. Pronto ocurrirá algo entre ellos. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Hime- Eli-chan**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Sentimos haber tardado tanto. Aún no se sabrá la identidad de las personas que persiguen a Ginny pero pronto. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Fleur**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos ¡un Feliz año nuevo! Saludos y abrazos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen, los que nos tienen en favoritos y alertas ojala se animen a dejarnos un comentario, eso nos ayudaría a mejorar y continuar la historia.**

**¡Les deseamos un Feliz año nuevo!**


	9. Tentación

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_**"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella." - Oscar Wilde.**_

**xOxOxO**

**Tentación…**

Ginevra se encontraba recostada en su cama con un pergamino y una pluma, su mente estaba perdida en los últimos hechos. No había vuelto a ver al hurón albino y pensaba que eso era lo mejor.

Realmente había logrado confundirla con sus acciones, cuando sus pupilas plateadas no refulgían de frialdad y mostraban sus emociones la perturbaban. No sabía cómo tratar con ese Malfoy que parecía humano.

— Ginny — entró Soizic con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le agradaba ver a su amiga descansada y recuperada totalmente de aquel atentado.

— Hola.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Es una carta para tus padres?

Ginny trató de esconder el pergamino de la vista de su amiga, había comenzado escribiéndole una carta a Luna, pero cuando había empezado a escribir sobre su vida en la mansión Malfoy y por qué se encontraba ahí, no se había resistido a colocar los defectos del hurón y las razones por las que aún debía detestarlo. Aunque eso no era nada difícil él siempre se encargaba de recordarle porque tantos años se habían tratado con ese recelo.

Y es que después de pasarse una noche en vela y los últimos días dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido primero en la habitación de él cuando había llorado en el pecho del chico y después en esa habitación, cuando él la había mirado de aquella forma tan ardiente que había logrado sacudirla, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era intentar odiarle tanto o más que antes si era posible.

— Algo así — profirió sintiéndose tonta por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Pensé que Draco estaría contigo, dijo que venía hacia acá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

— Tranquila — enarcó su ceja mirándola con extrañeza —, pareciera que te afectara demasiado él que pisara esta habitación. Los últimos días los dos han actuado muy raro ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

— ¿Qué puede pasar? Si al pelear por todo lo consideras raro pues si — masculló nerviosa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

— Mmm… — entrecerró sus ojos mirándola perspicaz.

— Pero ¿por qué pensabas que estaría aquí?

— Porque venía a entregarle tu pago.

Y justo en ese momento un elfo domestico de los Malfoy entró a su habitación entregándole una bolsa de galones.

— Pues ya ves mando al elfo y mejor, porque no quiero tener otra pelea con ese insufrible oxi… — se quedó a la mitad de la palabra al ver el contenido de la bolsa.

Era una cantidad decorosa. _«Quizás debería devolvérsela o al menos una parte pues no he trabajado los últimos días como debería, además estoy viviendo en su casa _—se detuvo meditándolo —, _p__ensándolo mejor me lo merezco porque soportar la hostilidad de Lucius Malfoy y al insufrible de su hijo con sus cambios de humor, no cualquiera.»_

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Faltan galeones? — preguntó al ver su expresión.

— No eso, sólo que es mucho.

— Es lo que te mereces por el excelente trabajo que has estado haciendo, me alegro de que te estén pagando lo justo.

Ginevra tomó un par de galones colocándolos en la mano de su amiga.

— ¿Y esto es…?

— Por la ropa, te dije que lo pagaría…

— Y yo te dije que era un regalo — le regresó las monedas negándose a aceptarlas de vuelta.

— Soizic no me hagas esto.

— Olvídalo…

Ginny se incorporó mirándola con reproche, dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio pero finalmente cedió. Ya sabía lo que haría con ese dinero, caminó hacia su closet tomando una gabardina a juego con el vestido que lucía.

— ¿Saldrás? — dedujo al ver las acciones de su amiga — ¿Iras al Ministerio o hoy es el día que saldrás con Blaise?

— No, quiero ir al Orfanato — comentó con una tierna sonrisa.

— Te has encariñado mucho con ellos ¿verdad? — mencionó con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Si, mucho — repuso sincera, dibujando una sonrisa cálida —, aprovechare para ir ahorita que tu estas cuidando de la señora Narcissa por la tarde vendrá el medi-mago Wolfgang a revisarla y quiero estar presente.

— Esta bien, sólo ten cuidado — pidió antes de salir de su cuarto.

Ginevra respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los nervios en la base de su estómago, sería la primera vez que saldría de Malfoy Manor, no es que estuviese esperando que algo malo le sucediera pero los hombres que la buscaban ya le habían dejado claro que estaban decididos a llevar a cabo sus planes.

Un escalofrío la recorrió recordándole que aún era capaz de sentir un miedo que la dejaba helada hasta la médula, pero debía enfrentarlo no podía simplemente detener su vida y quedarse encerrada en ese lugar. Tomó su varita y la colocó en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina junto con la bolsa de galeones.

— Piett vamos a salir — anunció al salir, notando la sorpresa en el rostro del auror.

— ¿Por fin irá al Ministerio? — cuestionó con cierto alivio, quería dar por terminada su estadía en ese lugar. Porque los Malfoy no eran tan buenos anfitriones, al él le había quedado claro desde aquella noche con Draco Malfoy.

— No al Ministerio iré mañana, hoy iremos al Orfanato en Bethnal Green — notó como el hombre la miraba ligeramente sorprendido, segundos después la expresión pesarosa había vuelto a colarse en su rostro.

— Señorita Weasley no puede seguir postergándolo, debe ir al Ministerio — manifestó con seriedad.

— Iré mañana — repitió manteniéndose firme —, ¿nos vamos?

El hombre dejó caer sus hombros, nuevamente la pelirroja se había salido con la suya para no ir al Ministerio. Caminó detrás de ella hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

— ¿No iremos por la chimenea?

— No, prefiero ir en coche. Además Malfoy Manor sólo esta conectado con ciertos lugares y no creo que un Orfanato este entre ellos.

Piett arrugó su frente, no le gustaba la idea de viajar en coche, porque podían sufrir un atentado.

— Dígame ¿suele ir seguido al Orfanato?

Ginny le lanzó una mirada interrogante. — Pues he ido algunas veces en estos meses — respondió extrañada —, ¿por qué? — entrecerró sus ojos al caer en cuenta — ¿cree qué pueden atacarme en el Orfanato?

— Es una posibilidad, estos hombres deben haber averiguado todos sus movimientos — explicó con un brillo de preocupación saliendo de sus pupilas.

Ginny resopló sulfurada. — ¡No lo puedo creer! No soy de esas mujeres que se quedaran por siempre dentro de una casa por temor a que la ataquen, me se defender y esta vez les enseñare ¡Quien soy!

Piett supo que su protegida hablaba en serio, su tono de voz y la forma en que sus ojos habían centellado le dejaban claro que era mejor mantenerse callado. Al escucharla hablar así, se percató que no era una mujer débil, sin duda era una mujer con carácter, decidida…

— Vamos, iré a ese Orfanato — pronunció tozuda.

Ni bien habían terminado de recorrer la calzada hacia la puerta de hierro cuando el coche de Malfoy se detuvo al lado de ellos. Draco bajó su vidrio clavando sus pupilas en la sanadora.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Ginevra rodó sus ojos enfadada. — ¿Tú también? No me importa lo que digan saldré por esa puerta y nadie me lo podrá impedir — espetó cruzándose de brazos en espera de escuchar la horrible voz del rubio diciéndole que no podía salir.

Draco curvó su rubia ceja ante la actitud tan exaltada de la pelirroja. Él no le había dicho que no podía salir. Desvió su mirada hacia el auror, interrogante. Aunque después recordó que no le caía tan bien, pues en sus términos ese era un inepto, había estado tentado a ir al Ministerio a hablar con el Cara-raja sobre ese, pero finalmente desistió pues era como ir a ponerse en evidencia, porque no sabía cómo iba a explicar lo que había sucedido esa noche.

No sabía qué rayos le había ocurrido con ella, a él jamás le había resultado una mujer atractiva.

Últimamente todo lo que hacía o pensaba parecía estar relacionado con ella y comenzaba a irritarle, pero tampoco estaba ciego para notar que esa mañana lucia muy guapa; a través de su gabardina abierta podía ver aquel vestido color blanco que se amoldaba a su figura con presteza destacando sus delicadas curvas.

«_¡Por Slytherin! Y por si fuera poco con aquel escote.»_

El corte del vestido dejaba ver la piel blanca salpicada de pecas, además de una notable visión de sus pechos.

Tensó su mandíbula era una visión embriagante, instintivamente se vio obligado a apartar la mirada antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar y su mente se dejara llevar por pensamientos impúdicos.

Desde siempre había confiado en su autocontrol, sólo en contadas ocasiones le había fallado y desgraciadamente daba la casualidad que desde aquel día le sucedía con bastante frecuencia, lo cual lo alteraba de sobremanera y por eso se había visto en la necesidad de evitarla. Algo difícil puesto que vivía en su casa, que dormía cerca de su cuarto, que tenía que hablar con ella de su madre, pero hasta ese momento lo había logrado.

Aunque al parecer el destino no pensaba de la misma forma, puesto que se empeñaba en hacer que la viera.

— Eres libre de salir, sólo pregunte a dónde ibas — masculló atreviéndose a volver a mirarla.

Ginn abrió su boca perturbada no espera esa respuesta de su vil carcelero. — Voy a un Orfanato en Bethnal Green.

Draco frunció su ceño y torció sus labios en una mueca desdeñosa. No sabía que ella le gustara visitar aquellos lugares, al parecer también tenía un alma caritativa aunque debía de haberlo deducido por su trabajo en St. Mungo y el tratamiento que desarrollado por su madre.

— Súbete…

— ¿Me llevaras? — enarcó sus cejas asombrada.

Entornó sus ojos con fastidió. — ¿Para qué otra cosa te diría que te subieras?

La pelirroja obedeció sin chistar, abordó el lujoso auto para después arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, esto realmente era incomodo.

— ¿Cómo esta mi madre? — inquirió deseando romper el silencio que se había creado.

— Esta bien, le suministré algunas pociones incluso camine con ella por el jardín, el ejercicio y el sol le harán bien.

**(*º· *º· *º· Flashback ·º* ·º* ·º*)**

— Permítame decirle que su jardín es hermoso — murmuró ayudándola a sentarse en una banca.

— Gracias, aunque no me encargado de él en un tiempo, ahora sólo los elfos lo mantienen.

— No se preocupe pronto volverá a sus actividades dirías.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio contemplando las flores. Aunque Ginny se encontraba perdida en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con Malfoy.

— Me contaras el motivo por el cuál estas en mi casa y un auror nos sigue.

La pelirroja se tensó, mordió su labio inferior indecisa entre lo que debía contarle. — Pensé que su hijo le había explicado.

— No dijo mucho, prefiero que me lo cuentes tu — murmuró clavando sus ojos claros en la chica, quien de inmediato se sintió analizada.

— No hay mucho que decir, sufrí un pequeño ataque en mi departamento y estaba en el departamento de Zabinni; fue su hijo quien fue me trajo mientras estaba inconsciente y después me pidió que me quedara, pero si le molesta me puedo ir enseguida — comentó apresurada, sintiendo que sus mejillas le ardían.

La mujer se quedó callada simplemente mirando a la sanadora, cómo si tratara de descifrarla.

Para Ginn esos minutos se le hicieron eternos, realmente había logrado ponerle los nervios de punta con aquella mirada, no podía creer como esa mujer aún débil y enferma podía mantener ese temple.

— No, eres invitada de mi hijo y mía puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites — aseguró brindándole una sonrisa reservada.

Ginny respiró aliviada. — Gracias.

— Aunque estoy intrigada ¿cómo es que accediste? Creía que tu relación con mi hijo seguía siendo tensa.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven, quien abrió y cerró su boca incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No es como si quisiera contarle lo que había pasado entre ellos y decirle de su pequeña conversación en el cuarto de su hijo, donde ella había llorado abiertamente.

— Bueno… su hijo me dijo que aquí estaría protegida debido a la seguridad de la mansión — tartamudeó sintiéndose como una tonta, no había sonado muy convencida. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que hacerle esa clase de preguntas?

— Tu familia debe de estar en desacuerdo, seguro esta preocupada por ti.

— Mi familia no sabe lo que esta ocurriendo, solo mi hermano Ron porque es auror — hundió ligeramente sus hombros.

— Entiendo.

Y en ese momento apareció Lucius y su conversación se acabó para tranquilidad de Ginny.

**(*º· *º· *º· Fin Flashback ·º* ·º* ·º*)**

— Ya veo…

— Estoy segura que podrá estar en tu fiesta de compromiso — expuso tratando de seguir la conversación en un tema seguro. Aunque no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que él se había tensado, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención. «_¿Será que él de verdad no quiere casarse con ella?»._

— ¿Cuándo irás al Ministerio?

— Mañana por la tarde, Zabinni me acompañara — dijo percibiendo como él colocaba una mueca de desacuerdo.

Sentía su mirada plateada clavada en ella, estudiándola durante varios segundos, no sabía con exactitud lo que él había podido leer en sus ojos.

Draco advirtió el cambio en el semblante de la pelirroja, este se había ensombrecido y sus pupilas se iban opacando con cada segundo que pasaba, al parecer el tener que enfrentarse a Potter aún le causaba conflicto.

**(*º· *º· *º· Flashback ·º* ·º* ·º*)**

Malfoy sostenía los documentos entre sus manos la investigación sobre el salvador del mundo mágico.

Sus ojos vivaces leían con rapidez la información contenidas en aquellas páginas, la mayoría le había parecido aburrido, hasta que llegó a su vida amorosa y los últimos renglones que indicaban el nombre de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en su rostro, restándole frialdad a su semblante.

Asimiló la información con humor, una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. — ¿Quién diría que dejarías a la pobretona por esa? Que bajo has caído Potty, debí suponerlo, aunque eso no explica ¿qué hace enviándole flores a la Weasley?

Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente, aventó los papeles al fuego de la chimenea evitando así que se traspapelaran y que alguien más pudiera leerlos. Tomó un cigarro del cajón de su escritorio, lo prendió sin prisas meditando lo que haría con esa información.

Entre abrió sus labios permitiendo que el humo acumulado escapase. Miles de ideas malignas cruzaban su mente, pero ninguna lo convencía del todo hasta que encontró la adecuada, un brillo peligroso atravesó sus pupilas.

**(*º· *º· *º· Fin Flashback ·º* ·º* ·º*)**

Se mantuvo en silencio en resto del camino, Bethnal Green era un barrio londinense conocido por su pobreza. Por ende no era un lugar que frecuentara, incluso podía llegar a ser un lugar peligroso, era por eso que había decidido llevarla.

El carro se detuvo y Ginny no podía esperar para saltar lejos de Malfoy. Intentó abrir la puerta pero fue detenida por él. — No seas impaciente — reprendió, segundos después el chofer abría la puerta para ella, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Ginevra aceptó descendiendo como toda una señora de sociedad que no era, sonrió con ironía. No quería hacerlo pero tenía una obligación moral, se giró y miró al hurón en el interior.

— Gracias.

No esperó la respuesta de Malfoy, de inmediato se encaminó al portón del Orfanato con Piett a su costado, aunque él miraba a todos lados alerta, como si estuviese esperando que en cualquier minuto les cayeran encima los matones, lo cual no ayudaba para serenarla al contrario la tenía con el estómago echó un puño.

Cogió la cadena que daba a la campa que los anunciaría, la jaló con suavidad dejando escapar su sonido, poco después una mujer abrió la puerta de madera.

— Sanadora Weasley, tenía tiempo que no sabíamos de usted — exclamó con gusto la señora Stratford.

— Buenos días, he estado ocupada pero no me olvido de ustedes apenas he tenido un tiempo y he venido a verles ¿puedo pasar a ver a la señora Sharples?

— Claro — se hizo aún lado permitiéndoles el paso.

— Él, es el señor Randolph Piett viene conmigo — presentó para evitar que desconfiaran de él.

Draco observaba desde lejos la escena, había sentido curiosidad así que había decido tomarse la mañana libre, bajó del auto arrugando su nariz al caminar hacia el Orfanato. Ese lugar no era el mejor para que unos niños crecieran, ahora entendía porque su madre le gustaba ayudar ese lugar.

Aunque no le agrada nada el hecho de que se hubiese contagiado por acudir a ver esos niños, pero así era su madre detrás de su imponente imagen se encontraba una gran mujer, lamentablemente nunca más pudo tener hijos después de él, esa era una de las razones para querer casarlo, quería tener entre sus brazos a su nieto.

***:*:*:*:*:*: D&G :*:*:*:*:*:*:***

En el Despacho…

Theodore estrechaba la mano de un nuevo cliente, en cuanto el hombre salió de su oficina Blaise entró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con su clásica taza de café en su mano.

— Theo, Theo… Theopatito… Theitito — canturreaba feliz.

El ceño del rubio se transformó en enojo. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué clase de sustancia estas inhalando? Te hemos dicho un millón de veces que te alejes del caldero cuando haces pociones.

Blaise chasqueó su lengua dejándolo pasar, ese día nadie lograría borrarle la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Que amargado estas ¿qué no se te ha hecho con Soizic? — cuestionó burlón.

Nott gruñó por lo bajo. — Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— Eso es un no — silbó negando con su cabeza.

— No, eso quiere decir que no te interesa — aclaró fulminándolo con su mirada.

— Si me permites te daré unos consejos…

Theo se rió con ganas. — Por favor… no quiero humillarte recordándote todos tus fracasos, incluida Weasley.

Blaise no se inmutó ante sus palabras, al contrario mantuvo su actitud socarrona. — Para tu información ella aceptó salir conmigo mañana por la noche — movió sus cejas presumido.

— En tus sueños será…

— Cree lo que quieras.

El ex Slytherin lo miró con aire de análisis, lo conocía bien y no creía que estuviese mintiendo. — ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dices?

— Porque no quería que el cascarrabias de Draco eche a perder mi cita, así que cuento con tu discreción — manifestó alegre, tomando un sorbo de su café.

La serenidad que reinaba en el rostro de Theodore se transformó en asombro, no podía creer que la sanadora cediera al coqueteo del moreno.

— ¿Y dónde esta Draquito?

Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. — No lo sé.

— Mmm ¿crees qué su madre se haya puesto mal?

— No lo sé, pero por lo que tengo entendido estaba más recuperada.

— Entonces puede que este con Astoria — masculló realizando ciertas señas que indicaban algo indecente.

Nott entornó sus ojos. — Mejor ponte a trabajar y dime ¿qué pasó con el caso de Gide?

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

Draco entró con reticencia en el Orfanato, llegó a la oficina de la directora desde donde tenía una vista excepcional del patio, donde se encontraba Ginevra jugando con los niños. Su cabellera de fuego volaba libre con el viento, tenía una sonrisa amplía, limpia… hermosa que él jamás había visto antes.

Irradiaba felicidad que la hacía lucir bella.

Y en ese momento ocurrió lo que menos esperaba, tenía unas ganas de bajar al patio tomarla de la cintura y besarla hasta que sus pulmones reclamaran por oxígeno.

— …su madre ha sido muy generosa con nosotros, sentimos que se encuentre indispuesta — manifestó la anciana que dirigía el lugar, trayendo de regresó a Draco de aquellos peligrosos pensamientos.

— En la ausencia de mi madre me encargare de proporcionarle un donativo mensual — acordó alejándose de aquella ventana y por ende de la tentación.

— No tenemos como agradecer su gratitud — manifestó la mujer al borde de las lagrimas, lo cual incomodó a Draco —, los niños podrán tener una mejor alimentación y podremos comprarles ropa de segunda mano para el invierno.

Malfoy frunció su ceño horrorizado, ni siquiera se imaginaba usar ropa que había sido de otra persona, desgastada y enmendada.

— ¿Qué tan a menudo viene la señorita del patio? — preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

— ¿La señorita Weasley? — sonrió ampliamente al pronunciar el nombre de la chica — Comenzó a venir como parte de su servicio cuando aún no se graduaba como sanadora y desde entonces conoció a los pequeños, pero empezó a frecuentar más el Orfanato después de una epidemia, varios niños terminaron en St. Mungo y ella los curó sin cobrar ni un knut.

Malfoy estaba embargado por un extraño sentimiento, esa chica era igual que su madre, realizaban donaciones sin pedir nada a cambio.

— Incluso acaba de donar una decorosa cantidad de galeones, es un alma caritativa…

En ese momento Draco supo que ella les había entregado su sueldo y el bono que él había agregado por su servicio como sanadora y por ser tan profesional.

— Espero que mantenga esta conversación en privado, por la tarde mandare a un elfo con el dinero.

— Gracias…

Draco asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿No quiere conocer a los niños? — preguntó emocionada la señora Sharples.

— Será en otra ocasión — declinó de la forma más cortés que pudo, despidiéndose con un simple gesto.

Malfoy caminaba por el largo pasillo que lo sacaría a unas escaleras y después a una puerta por donde podría salir sin ser visto por la sanadora. Escaneó el lugar torciendo su gesto, era un lugar realmente deprimente y mísero. Ligeramente descuidado, antes de mandar una generosa cantidad de galeones a ese lugar, mandaría investigarlo para saber que todo fuese legal y que los niños eran tratados como se debía.

Además mandaría a un empleado del Ministerio a realizar una auditoria que desglosara en qué y cómo se utilizaban los fondos. Él no se fiaba de nadie, ni se dejaba llevar por las palabras, él prefería los actos y en esta no iba ser la excepción, por muy buenas mujeres que parecieran las encargadas.

**I ** I * I D&G I * I **I**

Astoria Greengrass era una chica sumamente femenina, delicada, bella a su estilo de muñeca de porcelana. El día que Draco había aparecido en su vida de forma romántica, había desconfiado y era lógico después de todo iban y venían rumores sobre su familia, pero a ella poco le importaban, a lo que si había puesto atención eran a los que lo plasmaban como un seductor empedernido, que solía pasar de mujer en mujer.

Desde el principio supo que no sería una más en su lista, ella iba a ser la diferencia, porque no se iba a prestar a sus jueguitos o iba en serio o podía olvidarse de ella y así se lo había hecho saber desde la primera vez que habían salido a cenar, con el tiempo su relación fluyó con naturalidad y sus advertencias quedaron en el pasado. Gratamente habían descubierto que se complementaban.

Él era el hombre que ella siempre había querido en su vida, lo amaba y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar ir y menos por una pelea sin sentido. Estaba vez había tenido que aceptar que se había extralimitado, debía ser más astuta en adelante no dejarse llevar por los celos o perdería a Draco.

Su felicidad se había visto opacada, se había transformado en frías dagas clavadas en el corazón, en los últimos días él ni siquiera había hecho el intento de buscarla y eso era para alarmarse, tenía que aceptar que no iba a lograr nada estando en contra de esa sanadora.

Su novio había dejado muy clara su postura y era mejor apoyarlo, tenía que tragarse su orgullo e ir a buscarlo y más después de lo que había publicado la revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_, unas páginas llenas de amarillismo, exponiendo su pelea en aquel restaurante, incluso habían colocado unas fotos de ellos que los dejaban muy mal parados.

Eso se estaba convirtiendo en escándalo y en el chisme de moda entre su grupo social, debían ahora más que nunca estar unidos y anunciar aquella fiesta de compromiso tan esperada. Después de hablar con él pensaba enviar las invitaciones acallando así los rumores sobre un posible rompimiento. No quería que las zorras conocidas empezaran a rondarlo.

Entró al Despacho con el mentón en alto, en su mano derecha llevaba el ejemplar de aquella revista, se detuvo frente a la secretaria mirándola con altivez, notando la sonrisita de burla en aquellas labios rosado, entrecerró sus ojos con enojo, era muy posible que ya hubiese leído el artículo.

— ¿Esta Draco?

— Astoria ¿qué te trae por aquí? — se acercó Blaise, besando su mejilla.

— Vengo a ver a Draco.

— Pensé que estaba contigo — repuso sonriente.

— No — susurró, la confusión volvió a reinar en su cara —, y no esta en Malfoy Manor.

Blaise trató de esconder su sonrisa, al parecer su amigo había decidido tener la mañana libre y quién sabe con quién estaría pasándola.

— Tu eres su amigo ¿sabes dónde puedes estar? — clavó su pupilas perspicaces en el hombre, tratando de descubrir si encubría a su novio.

— No me mires así, yo no soy su niñera si no sabes tú que eres su domadora, yo menos.

Astoria enarcó sus cejas ante la expresión, le apuntó con un dedo al centro de su pecho. — Espero que no me estés mintiendo Blaise Zabinni.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? — indagó Nott pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

— Astoria que no sabe dónde se metió Draco, ya le he dicho que no sabemos dónde está — explicó con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿Eso es verdad? — inquirió enarcando su ceja.

— Si, no sabemos dónde pueda estar — confirmó serio, deduciendo un par de cosas que ya venía imaginándose.

Con pesar soltó un ligero suspiro. — Esta bien, adiós — salió del lugar dejándolos mirándose entre si.

-oOo(D&G)oOo-

Ginny se encontraba feliz entre aquellos niños, al menos ayudaban a que su mente estuviese ocupada y en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba. Lamentablemente no podía quedarse con ellos todo el día y los pequeños tenían actividades educativas que realizar.

Inesperadamente uno de los más pequeños se cayó al perseguir a uno de sus amigos, comenzando a llorar, de inmediato se dirigió a él, se hincó para poder estar a su altura.

— Ya tranquilo, no pasó nada — era un niño de escasos cinco años.

El niño la miró sollozando con las mejillas rojas. — Me duele… — comentó señalando sus rodillas raspadas.

— Vamos a la enfermería yo te curare — curvó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa, revolvió sus rizos ayudándolo a incorporarse.

— Piett quédese aquí no es necesario que vaya conmigo, volveré enseguida — anunció alejándose con el pequeño de la mano.

… … … D&G … … …

Malfoy no había terminado de entrar en su Despacho cuando ya tenía a su secretaria parloteando a su alrededor, con aquella sonrisita que a veces lo desquiciaba. No estaba ciego como para no darse cuenta de que la chica se derretía por él.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, lanzándole una fría mirada. — Una cosa a la vez.

— Draco esa no es forma para tratar a la dulce Anne — reprendió Blaise llegando a su lado pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Él se deshizo de su agarre dejando su portafolio en su escritorio, se giró para enfrentar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? — lo miró acusador — No estuviste con Astoria porque ella ya nos alegró el día con su hermosura y sus bellos comentarios.

Draco contrajo su ceño, claramente extrañado. No esperaba escuchar que ella lo estuviese buscando, siempre había sido él quién lo hacia. Al parecer los papeles se estaban invirtiendo debido a sus últimos desacuerdos.

— ¿Y bien con quién estuviste? ¿Evangeline? — silbó recordando lo guapa que estaba esa chica — ¿Rachel? — realizó ciertas señales sobre el cuerpo de la joven –— No, no ya se… ¿Nicole? De diez…

El rubio se sentó de mala gana en su silla, gruñendo ante los comentarios impertinentes de su amigo. — Con ninguna…

Por primera vez en todo el día Blaise adoptó una actitud seria. — Draco ¿qué es lo pasa?

Draco acentuó su ceño fruncido, se aclaró la garganta que tenía agarrotada estaba a punto de hablar cuando Nott hizo su aparición.

— Esto es parte de lo que pasa ¿no? — dejó caer un ejemplar de la revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_ sobre su escritorio. Había sorprendido a una de sus secretarias leyendo amenamente la revista, al confiscársela se había dado cuenta de su contenido.

Draco curvó sus cejas confundido, tomó la revista leyendo uno de los encabezados, en ese momento sintió un bajón de su presión. Tensó los músculos de su mandíbula al abrir la revista y ver las fotos en movimiento de su discusión con Astoria.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen que ver esa revista? — cuestionó interesado Blaise.

Malfoy arrugó la publicación, su mirada se ensombreció lanzó aquel maldito material al fuego, estaba furioso, no sólo porque se había visto envuelto en aquel chisme, si no porque pudo haberlo evitado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —– farfulló el moreno — Ahora yo no sabré de lo que hablan.

Los comentarios de su amigo definitivamente no lo ayudaban, endureció sus facciones.

— Esa estúpida edición publicó una discusión que tuve con Astoria noches atrás en un restaurante.

— Además están hablando de una ruptura… — impelió Nott con vista clavada en su amigo.

— ¿Terminaste con ella? — inquirió sorprendido para después comenzar a carcajearse — Ya decía yo que no estabas preparado para ir al matadero.

— No digas idioteces, no he terminado con ella — dejó caer su puño sobre su escritorio, descargando parte de su enojo, aunque parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar soltando un par de palabrotas.

Zabinni torció su gesto. — ¿Qué carajos te pasa entonces?

— Pasa que estoy harto — la pulsante vena en su sien estaba alcanzando un punto peligroso. Bufó frustrado caminando de un lado a otro en esa habitación, el ambiente en la habitación era bastante tenso.

Los siguientes minutos Draco los ocupó para serenarse no podía perder la calma, ni el control de su vida.

— Astoria me armó un numerito por salir del departamento la noche en que atacaron a Weasley, quería que la sacara de Malfoy Manor pero no entiende que ella es indispensable en este momento, le deje claro que no estaba dispuesto a cumplirle su caprichito sólo porque ella estaba celosa…

Nott lo miró con una ceja levantada como si estuviese evaluándolo y justo en ese momento sus ojos centellaron con comprensión, como si hubiese obtenido su resultado final.

Blaise se echó a reír con ganas. — Déjala esta loca, mira que encelarse y no es por menospreciar a Ginevra al contrario, es muy hermosa pero es que tu y ella tienen la peor relación, dudo que existiendo el recelo que hay entre ustedes pudiese darse algo. Existen otras chicas de las que si debería cuidarse.

Draco contrajo las facciones de su cara en clara muestra de molestia, no le había ninguna gracia el comentario de su amigo. Al contrario sólo había servido para tensarlo más, además de ponerle nuevamente los pies en la tierra. Aquellas palabras eran inequívocas, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en objetarlas, pero eso no evitaba las ganas que tenía de golpear al negro.

Y no era por otra cosa que por hacerlo sentir aquella cólera y es que lo que él no sabía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo con la sanadora, al menos en eso su novia había sido más perspicaz, quizás después de todo las mujeres si tenían un sexto sentido o sería a lo que otras personas llamarían intuición femenina.

— No pienso dejar a Astoria, pienso seguir adelante en tres semanas se celebrara la fiesta de compromiso — profirió más para si, pues trataba de converse de aquello. Recordarse a sí mismo que es lo que debía hacer y a dónde debía permanecer su deseo.

. ¸**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ D&G ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Algunas horas después, el sol había descendido dando paso al manto estelar y a una hermosa luna llena.

En St. Mungo…

Soizic se encontraba en su guardia atendiendo urgencias, afortunadamente esa noche no se habían presentado tantos casos. Estaba terminando de colocar un vendaje a un chico que había tenido un accidente al caer de su escoba.

— Sanadora Rosier alguien la esta esperando en su cubículo — anunció una enfermera.

— Gracias ahora voy — regresó su atención al chico —. Tienes que beber esta poción y podrás irte a casa y la próxima vez que montes tu escoba ten más cuidado — le sonrió con calidez, entregándole un frasco oscuro, se quedó con él para cerciorarse de que se bebiera la sustancia.

Al llegar a su cubículo no estaba preparada para ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, su corazón tembló logrando perturbarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Soizic — saludó Nott incorporándose, arreglando su saco.

— ¿A qué viniste? — preguntó con cierto tono de recelo.

— Sólo quería verte, te traje un chocolate es de tu cafetería favorita o la que era en ese entonces — señaló la bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio.

— Gracias, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras.

— Soizic no quiero quitarte tu tiempo ¿has pensando en mi propuesta para salir este viernes?

Ella apretó sus labios. — Theodore no creo que sea bueno que volvamos a salir.

— ¿Y por qué no? Yo no te he dicho cuáles son mis intenciones ¿por qué supones que te estoy cortejando quizás sea una salida como amigos?

Rosier enarcó sus cejas con descontento, su respuesta la había tomado desprevenida hiriendo así su vanidad, quizás había malinterpretado la situación. Después de todo nada hasta ese momento le indicaba que él quisiera retomar su relación.

Sintió un extraño nudo en su estómago junto con un ramalazo de dolor. — De todas formas no me interesa.

Nott no se inmutó ante su respuesta, él no era un hombre que se asustara ante una negativa, le gustaban los retos. Y aunque conocía a la chica, no todo era como en los viejos tiempos. — Soizic ¿cuál de las dos cosas que dije no te interesa?

Ella sabía lo bueno que era en el juego de palabras, pero estaba vez no se iba dejar engatusar. Se cruzó de brazos ocultando lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. — Apreció tu amistad pero eso no quiere decir que saldré contigo y como pareja hace años que nos quedó claro que no íbamos a llegar lejos.

Theodore curvó sus labios ante lo rudo de la respuesta, se llevó una mano a su mentón en un gesto claro de que se encontraba ya cavilando su siguiente movimiento y es que él no pensaba cruzar aquella puerta sin una cita.

— Dejado todo en claro, que tengas una buena noche — se giró con intenciones de salir, cuando una mano la detuvo al agarrarla de codo.

— No hemos terminado — le susurró cerca del oído logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos y tensara su boca tratando de evitar aquel escalofrío que le había provocado el aliento del ex Slytherin.

— Si lo hemos hecho — odiaba tenerlo a su espalda, porque no podía analizarlo. Se sentía en desventaja, se giró enfrentando aquellas pupilas azules que tantas veces la habían hecho temblar —, basta Theodore, no insistas.

Él se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus narices se tocaran y sus respiraciones se entremezclaran. — Hace años éramos unos críos, pero ahora las cosas pueden ser diferentes ¿o acaso te soy indiferente? ¿De verdad lograste olvidarme? — sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

Soizic ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Hacia tanto que no sentía aquel hormigueo de emoción, aunque su última pregunta le resto puntos por engreído, si sus neuronas estaban volviendo a funcionar.

Inesperadamente y para salvación de la sanadora, alguien tocó la puerta.

— Debo abrir — se giró con intención de abrir la puerta, pero la mano del rubio lo impidió.

— No hasta que me respondas.

— Esto es un hospital, cada segundo es valioso. Debo atender ahora.

Theodore tuvo que aceptar que quizás no siempre se ganaba, pero había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

Soizic abrió la puerta mirando a la enfermera con cierta suplica, necesitaba una razón para salir de ahí, sin quedar como una cobarde. — Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero necesitamos de su ayuda en la sala de urgencias.

*:*:*:*:*:*: D&G :*:*:*:*:*:*:*

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco se encontraba duchándose, no podía seguir así tenía que sacar de una buena vez a la sanadora de su cabeza antes de no hubiera vuelta de hoja. Alzó su rostro dejando que las gotas acariciaran su rostro.

Cerró los ojos en busca de un minuto de paz, se sentía agotado mentalmente y estaba logrando poner su mente en blanco hasta que la traicionera imagen de la sanadora se entremetió echando por la borda su intento, podía recrear su rostro con peligrosa exactitud al igual que su cuerpo: tenía rasgos delicados para ser una Weasley, sus ojos apagados pero no por eso menos hermosos —a pesar de la sombra bajo ellos que se había ido disipando con el tiempo y el descanso—, una nariz recta y labios carnosos como dos pétalos de rosa. Su piel era lechosa espolvoreada por pequeñas pecas, desde aquella vez en su departamento se había dado cuenta que a pesar de su enflaquecimiento mantenía unas formas curvadas, además de unas piernas largas.

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquella seductora imagen, sintió una presión abrasadora en sus ingles, gruñó maldiciendo abiertamente. Hacia tanto que no sentía aquel deseo, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de aquella pobretona, eran tan humillante.

Se obligó a apartar aquella imagen de su mente, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y lograr que la sangre volviera donde debía, a su cerebro.

_«Idiota.»_ Se reprochó, enfadado. Nuevamente había dejado que la pobretona se colara en su mente y alterara su cuerpo. Se sentía como un estúpido puberto.

***/*/*/ D&G /*/*/***

Ginevra se dirigía a su cuarto, el medi-mago Wolfgang se había retrasado por una emergencia en St. Mungo, lo cual causó que llegara horas más tarde a la mansión. Eran las ocho de la noche, la revisión había sido exhaustiva para la señora Malfoy, en ese momento se encontraba descansando.

En palabras del anciano la mujer estaba respondiendo adecuadamente al tratamiento, incluso la había felicitado por su trabajo enfrente de Lucius Malfoy para su regocijo personal.

El hombre le había hecho saber que se extrañaba su presencia en el hospital y esperaba que cuanto antes se reincorporara a sus actividades laborales. Esos días le habían ayudado para sanar y relajarse, pero sin duda echaba de menos su trabajo y ya había considerado la posibilidad de volver después de su vista al Ministerio.

Su superior se había quedado con Lucius Malfoy, seguramente para hablar a fondo sobre la salud de la mujer, entre otras cosas. Para su tranquilidad la enfermera había llegado temprano, quedándose así a cargo de la mujer.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era descansar, tomar un té y relajarse leyendo un libro. Afortunadamente había dado con la biblioteca y no había visto mal en tomar un par de ejemplares para pasar su tiempo.

Entró a su habitación con Caccianti pisándole los pies, el hombre había llegado para relevar a su compañero y francamente ella se sentía más segura con él. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse aquellas zapatillas, dejando que sus pies descansaran, caminó por la mullida alfombra hasta que llegó a su cama, se quito su gabardina dejándola a un lado, estaba por echarse cuando notó una bolsa de terciopelo sobre la cama.

Extrañada la tomó con cuidado, al abrirla se topó con una gran cantidad de galeones. No podía ser un error, a plena vista podía deducir que se trataba de la misma cantidad que había recibido esa mañana.

— ¿De qué se trata esto?

Primero había sido el bono en su sueldo, luego su ofrecimiento cortés de llevarla al Orfanato, después al salir del lugar había descubierto que un carro mandado por Malfoy la había estado esperando y ahora esto.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el auror al verla salir con estrépito.

— Nada importante, tengo algo que aclarar con Malfoy.

Tocó la puerta del rubio con poca delicadeza, al no obtener respuesta entró sin preocuparse por invadir su intimidad. Observó todo el lugar en su búsqueda, por un momento creyó que no se encontraba pero al escuchar que la puerta del baño se abría se giró sin esperar que lo que encontraría le dejaría los pensamientos congelados.

Draco salió de la ducha como siempre con una toalla enredada en su cadera, aún estaba molesto consigo mismo por lo que le había sucedido en al ducha, alzó la mirada encontrándose con su tormento. Su cuerpo que apenas había abandonado aquel estado de excitación que justo en ese momento reincidió para su desgracia.

Las pupilas de Ginevra se dilataron por la sorpresa, sus mejillas se encendieron, dando unas pinceladas de color a su cara resaltando sus pecas y su boca estaba abierta en una perfecta "O".

El gris bruma se encontró con el azul celeste, él la miró a los ojos y ella miró su torso desnudo.

Ella deslizó sin poder evitarlo su mirada por él, sus mechones platinados caían desordenados por su rostro, su torso con algunas gotas de agua por su resiente ducha resbalaban hasta perderse más allá de sus ojos curiosos, su pecho de alabastro parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, terso, esbelto, con hombros fuertes y brazos largos…

— ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi habitación? — inquirió Draco con la mandíbula tensa, al sentir su mirada escrutándolo, no pudo evitar la oleada de calor que lo recorrió.

Ginn tragó saliva, avergonzada por su reacción se obligó a apartar la mirada. Su cara le ardía y el aire no parecía venir con la suficiente rapidez a ella para refrescarla.

Malfoy sonrió malicioso al ver la actitud abochornada que había adoptado al verlo en toalla y vislumbró una posibilidad de molestarla.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — preguntó su voz sonó sedosa y peligrosa, se fue acercando con pasos seguros a donde ella se encontraba.

Ginny levantó su rostro lanzándole una mirada rabiosa, al parecer su enojo había reavivado después de aquellas palabras.

_«Recordar colocar en el pergamino que es engreído hasta los huesos, más molesto que una goma de mascar en el tacón de los zapatos y un pervertido total.»_

— Eres un idiota — soltó sulfurada, se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Draco se adelantó colocándose enfrente de la puerta. — ¿Por qué te vas rápido? ¿Nerviosa por tenerme así? No sabía que te gustaba husmear en las habitaciones ajenas ¿o es qué acaso querías verme desnudo?

— Quítate de la puerta Malfoy — gruñó manteniendo su mirada en el rostro de él.

— No saldrás hasta que se me de la gana — se giró colocándole llave a la puerta, manteniendo el metal en su puño.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Maldito hurón, déjame salir o comenzare a gritar — amenazó reprochándose a sí misma el haber dejado su varita en su habitación.

Ginny se encontró nuevamente con aquel pecho desnudo a unas cuantas pulgadas de su cara, su sangre volvió aglomerarse en su rostro desafiando al tono de su cabello. Trató de mantenerse fría para poder pensar con claridad.

— Dame la llave — exigió con voz firme, aunque por dentro era presa de los nervios.

Malfoy dejó salir una risa gutural. — Si tanto la quieres… ven por ella — retó seductor, aproximó su rostro al de ella dejando que su aliento mentolado acariciara sus mejillas, causándole un cosquilleo que le erizó la piel.

— ¡Arggg eres imposible! — se giró encolerizada, no pensaba caer en su juego.

Draco no pensaba dejarla escapar, quería sentirla cerca sin comprometerse y esa era una buena oportunidad. Alcanzó su brazo obligándola a dar media vuelta, logrando que ella volviera a toparse con su torso, colocó su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como sus manos chocaban contra la piel húmeda de aquel torso, ahogó un gemido consciente de que estaba tocando aquel cuerpo que se apretaba ardiente contra ella. No podía creer que ese no tuviera ni un gramo de pudor, estaba desnudo abrazándola como si nada.

Forcejeó con él pero sólo logró que sus cuerpos se frotaran, causando reacciones calurosas en ambos.

— ¡Basta! Suéltame ¿qué es lo que pretendes? — masculló alzando su mirada notando aquella sonrisa torcida en sus labios, el cabello desordenado, lo tenía tan cerca que pudo percibir el gris de esas pupilas con un fuego que ardía en sus profundidades, por un momento aquel cuadro logró quitarle el aliento.

Malfoy sintió una calidez proveniente de aquella menuda figura, que se amoldó a la de él, haciéndolo arder en deseo, sus ojos sagaces se posaron en los dos pétalos de rosa que eran labios, estaban entreabiertos preparándose para soltar alguna pulla; un enfado sin matices se asomó en aquellos ojos comúnmente tristes.

— No te estas esforzando por obtener tu libertad — se inclinó con descaró dejando que sus narices se rozarán.

_«¿Ah el hurón quiere jugar? Pues vamos a jugar, ahora veras como les va a los aprovechados_.»

Le sonrió maligna y entonces sucedió, alzó su rodilla pegándole en sus partes nobles. Si ella también sabía jugar sucio, Draco se dobló dejado de salir un gruñido, justo en ese momento Ginn aprovechó para quitarle la llave.

Él se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida y ya sin la llave se aferró a la pelirroja, llevándosela con él al suelo, afortunadamente el golpe fue amortiguado por la alfombra aunque Ginny soltó un quejido, sentía sobre ella el peso de Draco.

Soltó la bolsa de las monedas y la llave dejando que se esparcieran por el suelo, abrió los ojos topándose con el rostro del hurón a centímetros del suyo, había caído en la peor posición, el brazo de Malfoy pasaba entre sus cuerpos cruzando un lugar muy incomodó para ella y no era porque él se estuviese aprovechando.

Draco sólo seguía con la mano sobre la toalla atendiendo su propio dolor, tenía su rostro rojo por la rabia y la humillación, sus dientes rechinaron cuando tensó su mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué rayos tenías que hacer eso?

— Tu te lo buscaste, ahora quítate ¡Me estás aplastando! — trató de sacárselo de encima pero no le era nada fácil.

Draco se iba recuperando poco a poco segundo a segundo el dolor iba menguando. «_Ahora va la mía…»._

Envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Ginny colocándolas arriba de su cabeza, la brecha entre sus cuerpos se había cerrado, sólo los separaba la fina tela del vestido de Ginn y una toalla ahora mal puesta, que en cualquier momento podría perderse.

— Malfoy te lo advierto… — no logró terminar su frase ya que los labios de Draco se estrellaron con los suyos.

Ginny se quedó en shock con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, petrificada ante la atrevida acción, jamás se hubiese esperado algo así de su parte, incluso su corazón había dejado de latir para después empezar una carrera alocada.

Él se sorprendió con la suavidad de aquellos labios carnosos, para ese punto poco le importaba lo que la voz de su conciencia le estaba gritando, la llama del deseo se había vuelto a encender dentro de él. Así que deslizo la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de la sanadora, incitándola, seduciéndola, quería sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo. Aprisionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mordisqueándolo a su gusto, dándole una ligera idea de lo que se proponía hacer.

Ginny trató de evitar lo que estaba pasando al tomar conciencia pero fue en vano, él estaba apretándose contra ella de una forma que le quitaba el aliento, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo adaptarse a la suya, una extraña e inadvertida oleada de calor la recorrió, avivada por la osadía de hurón.

Al sentir como él se estaba apoderando de su boca no se pudo reprimir y suspiró contra sus labios; hacía tanto que no sentía un beso, que no sabía si era la necesidad de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, sólo para saber que no había olvidado que también servían para besar.

No sabía si era por sentirse deseada, querida pero no evitó que él siguiera, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cosquilleo que iniciaba en su boca, provocado por aquellos labios expertos que la estaban devorando.

Draco soltó sus muñecas, colocando sus manos en los costados de la chica mientras seguía moviendo sus labios con movimientos acertados sobre los de ella, dejándose llevar por el fuego que corría por sus venas. Invadió su boca con fervor, pasión y deseo como si no deseara abandonar aquel placer hasta saciarse, dejó que su lengua acariciara cada rincón a conciencia.

La sanadora suspiraba entre cada roce, al sentir sus manos libres se dejó llevar colocándolas sobre los hombros de Draco, cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con aquella piel sintió un choque de electricidad que estremeció a ambos.

Ginn ni siquiera era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaban en su interior, se aferró a él como si fuese su tabla de salvación.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, jadeantes y con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sus pupilas se encontraran sin remedio, recordándoles lo que habían vivido, ya que en ambas miradas refulgían lascivas.

Ginny estaba completamente ruborizada, bajó los ojos rompiendo su conexión, sus pestañas destacaron largas y llamativas, luego volvió a mirarlo con un matiz que Draco no supo interpretar. Aún con su cuerpo tembloroso se movió alejándose de aquel cuerpo.

Se incorporó tomó la llave e huyo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel cuarto, dejando al hurón excitado y totalmente confundido.

***º··º**º··º* D&G *º··º**º··º***

Draco se encontraba nuevamente bajo la ducha, pero no por gusto, después de lo que había sucedido se había visto en la penosa necesidad de meterse bajo el chorro de agua helada para recuperar algo más que la racionalidad.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma tranquila al ritmo de su respiración que le parecía irreal que tan sólo hacía unos minutos había besado a la pobretona.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes. — ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando al hacer eso? — sonrió con ironía ante lo estúpida que le resultaba su pregunta, la respuesta era simple: nada que fuese nuevo, estaba pensando en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus labios…

Soltó una risa que pocos segundos después se convirtió en una carcajada, lo que había hecho había estado terriblemente mal y la verdad era que aunque quería creer que le importaba, no lo hacia. Al menos no hasta ese momento, quizás más tarde se odiaría a sí mismo por la estupidez que había cometido.

Por eso y mil razones más debía sacarse a esa pelirroja de la cabeza, debía alejarse de ella, dejar de pensar la, dejar de preocuparse, para eso estaba el estúpido Caraja-rajada y su sequito de incompetentes aurores.

Ella era una pobretona, una traidora de sangre —aunque ya no fuese tan importante como en el pasado, en su círculo social seguía siéndolo—, una comadreja… hermana del Come-babosas, ex novia de aquel que había sido su némesis en el Colegio —aunque gracias a sus declaraciones no estaban pudriéndose en Azkaban, pero eso no lo reconocería tan fácil—.

Además él era Draco Lucius Malfoy, se esperaba más de él. Tenía una novia que si era aceptada por su familia, amigos…

Colocó su frente sobre el mosaico tratando de enfriar su cabeza, aunque no podía dejar de volver aquel momento que habían compartido, aún seguía asombrado por todo lo que había sentido con un simple beso, se permitió fantasear con lo que sería recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo sintiéndolo arder bajo su tacto, besar cada peca, entrar en ella, disfrutar de su calidez…

Una oleada de calor volvió a encender la parte sur de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos de golpe. — ¡Por Slytherin! ¡Esto es peor que una maldición! ¡Tengo que sacarla de mi mente! ¡Y lo principal no más pensamientos estúpidos!

Gruñó frustrado, impotente, molesto. — Debo acabar con esto de una buena vez — se ordenó rabioso —, tengo que volver a recobrar el sentido común y dejar de cometer idioteces.

...::::::::::::**:** D&G **:**::::::::::::...

Ginny se encontraba sumergida en la tina del lujoso baño, tenía abrazadas sus rodillas y la cara escondida sobre ellas. No sabía en que momento había perdido la cabeza para dejarse hacer eso, había permitido que Draco Malfoy la besara, lo peor era que ella lo había dejado y había contribuido, aunque lo más grave no era eso si no que una "milésima" parte de ella lo había disfrutado aunque quisiera negarlo.

Él con sus labios había chupado su racionalidad, llevándola a la perdición. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le removía las tripas, lo que había hecho no había estado nada, pero nada bien. No sólo porque él era uno de los seres más despreciables que había conocido en su vida —quizás exageraba—, lo odiaba por ser un creído, engreído, grosero, arrogante, pedante, molesto, atrevido, pervertido, idiota…

Se detuvo después de sus uñas se clavaran en sus piernas, alzó su rostro y chilló superada por los sentimientos contrastantes que la invadían. Porque ella sabía que era injusto no mencionar el otro lado del hurón, aquel que la perturbada, que no esperaba que tuviera, también era un humano, que se preocupaba a su forma por los demás, que amaba a su madre y debía reconocer que la había ayudado en varias ocasiones…

Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando su mente recreó el físico del chico, tenía que admitir que aunque no era su prototipo de hombre, tenía lo suyo, eso explicaba porque tantas chicas en Hogwarts habían estado tras huesitos, pero no era sólo eso, ahora ella conocía otra razón de su fama como seductor, aunque le repugnaba reconocerlo era un buen besador.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, molesta consigo misma por el lío en que se había metido. No estaría ahí si no hubiese ido a su habitación. Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido ir. Recargó su cabeza en la toalla que rodeaba el filo de la tina.

— Nunca me imagine que eso pasaría, nunca me había pasado algo así… yo no soy de las que se dejan llevar por cualquiera que las trata de besar, yo siempre me he dado a respetar… nunca me había perdido en los brazos de un hombre que no quisiera, pero tampoco me habían invadido tantas emociones…

Golpeó el agua con sus manos, en un claro mohín de enojo, de reproche... deslizó sus parpados dejando que su miraba diera con el candelabro que iluminaba la habitación, perdiéndose en aquella luz se llevó una mano a sus labios aún podía sentir aquel cosquilleo y en su boca aún conservaba su sabor mentolado a pesar de haberse enjuagado la boca con empello, el recuerdo seguía ahí torturándola.

Temía decir en voz alta aquello que claramente había pasado ya más de una vez por su mente, necesitaba decirlo, sacárselo…

— Nunca en mi vida había sentido un beso así — las yemas de sus dedos aún recorrían sus labios, reavivando las sensaciones —, fue tan distinto a los que compartí con Corner, inexpertos y babosos, o con Dean que aunque eran intensos, nunca me habían terminado de gustar y Harry, él era distinto, no sólo porque lo amo, él siempre fue suave, pero no por eso soso había algo en sus besos que me prendían, que me llevaban a desear más de él…

Pausó justo cuando iba a mencionar a Malfoy, era inevitable que la idea de haberlo besado le pareciera imposible, chocante. — …ese fue tan distinto, quizás lo haya sentido así debido a que no he besado a nadie en tanto tiempo.

En el fondo sabía que no era sólo por eso, pero tenía miedo de aceptar algo que no sabía que consecuencias traería.

— Él fue tan audaz, parecía estar bebiendo de mi, el tiempo pasó tan lento, fue voraz, sensual… — se quedó sin aliento al recordar las embestidas de su lengua — ¡Merlín esto esta muy mal! — cubrió con sus manos su rostro, lo había disfrutado no había más.

Por segunda vez la había hecho sentirse deseada, recordarse que era una mujer que podía tener cierto efecto sobre los hombres, que Harry no había acabado con ella, que después de todo el dolor, aún podía seguir sintiendo, pero ¿por qué tenía que haber sido justamente el hurón el que la hiciera sentir así?

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, por la crueldad del destino al jugarle esa mala pasada, ¿acaso no había ya sufrido lo suficiente? Y no es que sintiera algo por Malfoy pero lo que habían hecho, al menos a ella si la había marcado.

***:*:*:*:*:*: D&G :*:*:*:*:*:***

Draco después de poner en orden su mente, debía cumplir con lo que se había impuesto y una de esas cosas era arreglar de una buena vez su dilema con su novia. No podía seguir alejándola o podría volver a caer en la tentación y eso sería muy peligroso porque Ginevra Weasley podría ser su droga personal y él jamás le había gustado ser adicto a nada en la vida.

Golpeó con su pie la alfombra, en un gesto impaciente, llevaba ya diez minutos esperando a Astoria, la verdad había entrado con temor, no quería enfrentarse a los padres de la chica y sus constates preguntas sobre lo que se había publicado en aquella revista de cuarta. Afortunadamente para él, los señores no se encontraban, lo cual lo había alegrado de cierta forma.

Astoria entró en la habitación con su actitud digna, impecable, hermosa. Su mirada brilló con recelo al ver a novio, el que hasta esa hora se reportara con ella la tenía de muy mal humor.

Ella no quería verse relegada a ser la última actividad en la agenda de Draco, ella quería estar presente en todo su día, que él la pensara ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él había pasado un día entero con ella? No lo recordaba, se quejo para sus adentros.

— Draco — dijo a manera de saludo, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos.

— Astoria — se acercó a saludarla, pero ella no se lo permitió alzó su mano justo cuando él iba a depositar un beso en su mejilla.

— Siéntate por favor, ¿ya te han ofrecido algo de beber?

Draco frunció su ceño ante la actitud fría de su novia, se sentó regañadientes. — Si ya lo han hecho.

— Bien, supongo que estas aquí porque Blaise y Theodore te dijeron que fui a tu oficina.

— No estoy aquí sólo por eso…

— Entiendo, es por lo que publicó _"Corazón de Bruja" _— señaló dolida, aunque supo ocultar su decepción, esperaba escuchar un _porque te necesito o te extraño_ de su boca, pero quizás eso era mucho para él.

— En parte, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Astoria alzó su mirada. — Yo también, no me gusto como terminamos la otra noche. Me extralimite.

Draco se extrañó ante sus palabras, enarcó su rubia ceja desconfiado. — No debimos haber hablado de eso en un lugar público.

— Lo sé.

— De cualquier forma demandare a la revista.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de solucionarlo? — inquirió sarcástica.

Él encogió ligeramente sus hombros. — Eso es a lo que me dedico…

— Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo — repuso acida —, yo pensaba que me dirías que acalláramos esos rumores con las invitaciones a nuestra fiesta de compromiso en tres semanas.

Draco no se sorprendió, él ya había pensado que ella diría algo así y estaba totalmente de acuerdo, al menos en eso. — Y lo haremos, envía las invitaciones…

Ella enarcó sus cejas asombrada, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de complacencia, dejando atrás parte de su enojo. — ¿En serio?

— Si, no hay razón para no hacerlo.

— ¡Oh Draco! Me haces tan feliz — le echó los brazos encima, rodeando su cuello, dejando que su cabeza se escondiera en su pecho.

Él le respondió con menos efusividad, apenas colocando sus manos en su espalda, a veces se olvidaba que su novia aún tenía ciertos comportamientos infantiles, en el fondo aún era una niña mimada.

— Quiero que sepas que volveré a mi departamento.

Astoria, quien ahora estaba feliz, buscó su mirada sin poder contener su alegría. — Pero ¿y tu madre?

— Seguiré al pendiente de ella, diario iré a verla. Además tiene a Soizic, Weasley y una enfermera para cuidarla, confió en que estará bien.

A ella le basto con esa respuesta, ahora sabía que él aún seguía queriéndola aunque no se lo dijera a menudo, se lo estaba demostrando con hechos y la verdad le tranquilizaba tanto que se alejara de aquella sanadora. Acercó sus labios a los de él, uniéndolos en un suave contacto.

Draco respondió no sólo porque debía hacerlo, si no porque solía disfrutar de sus besos y además precisamente esa noche, quería quitarse en sabor de los de la pelirroja, quería comprobar que podía seguir su vida después aquel beso, pero tristemente descubrió con el paso de los segundos que no estaba siendo lo que él esperaba, no lo estaba disfrutando.

Se esmeró por hacer que su contacto lo atrapara, pero algo había cambiado. Quizás era que aún tenía muy presente lo vivido con la sanadora, si quizás al siguiente día todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se alejaron después de cierto tiempo, Astoria tenía los labios rojos e hinchados. Draco contempló su belleza, acarició su mejilla. Dándoles tiempo a que recuperaran la normalidad de sus respiraciones, aunque su novia tenía otros planes volvió a besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de ella, amándola, quería celebrar su reconciliación en la cama.

Malfoy la dejó seguir, se besaron por unos minutos más.

— Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya — anunció tratando de concluir su encuentro.

— Podemos ir a tu departamento, si quieres — sugirió seductora, besando su cuello.

Draco quisiera haber sido preso del mismo deseo que su novia, pero no era así. — Se que te mueres por estar conmigo pero es mejor que lo dejemos para el fin de semana, así podré pasar más tiempo contigo.

La decepción baño la expresión de la rubia. — Esta bien, pero no creo ser la única que desea una noche así ¿o tú no quieres estar conmigo?

Él colocó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. — Por supuesto — y una parte de él, de verdad quería creerlo, debía estar loco para no querer estar con ella. Después de todo aún seguía queriéndola y deseándola. Sólo que esa noche, si lo hacían no sería justo para su novia, pues él estaría pensando en otra y ella no merecía eso.

Poco después abandonaba aquella mansión, dirigiéndose a su apartamento, totalmente dispuesto a romper con cualquier tentación.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**_

Una vez más nos hemos tardado, ya saben la universidad y demás complicaciones de la vida, pero como disculpa les publicamos este largo capítulo ojala les guste.

**Carood : **Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia, sentimos la demora, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que te guste y nos des tu opinión en un review. Saludos.

**Nahii :** Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos tardar en actualizar, a veces no nos alcanza el tiempo para actualizar pero hemos vuelto con este capítulo ojala puedas leerlo. Si a Draco le cuesta creer que pueda estar interesado en una Weasley pero poco a poco irá cayendo en sus encantos. Saludos.

**brinitonks :** Hola ¿Cómo estás? La pasamos bien en el año nuevo, ojala tu también. Si Draco anda lento, pero así es como debe ser, si no, no encajaría con la historia, pero en este capítulo por fin da un gran paso ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Si Draco se desquita con el que se mete en su camino sin importarle quien sea, compréndelo. Bueno de rubia a pelirroja si debe haber un gran cambio, ya sabes lo que dicen, las pelirrojas son más hot xD. Jajaja esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Galleta:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tus comentarios. Pues al fin actualizamos ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Liesl Anne:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Sentimos la demora pero al fin hemos actualizado, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**JiimMalfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer, si sentimos tardar en actualizar pero se complica un poco hacerlo seguido. Por fin hemos publicado, ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y te guste. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter :** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, el nuevo capítulo esta listo, esperamos que puedas leerlo. Saludos.

**Lilis:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, en este capítulo sucede algo entre ellos y la cosa sigue ojala te guste, aún no sale la cita con Blaise pero en el siguiente será. Gracias por los deseos. Esperamos que estés bien. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un review, pronto sabrás quien persigue a Ginn, solo espera un poquito más. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿qué tal? Mil gracias por comentar, pues ya esta pasando algo entre ellos, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar. **

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	10. Confundus

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_*__**Si tú pudieras sentir lo que en mi mente observo quizás te asombrarías de saber lo que yo quiero sentir tu piel, rozar tu aliento mientras mis manos descubren tu cuerpo, siempre susurrando palabras en tu oído**__… - Magali Sauceda._

**OoOoOoO**

_**Confundus…**_

Ginny giró nuevamente en la cama, por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se reproducía en su mente la candente escena que había protagonizado con el sin vergüenza de Draco Malfoy.

Sentía calor.

Parecía que su cuerpo no volvería a su temperatura normal, aunque prefería pensar que quizás estaba afiebrada porque había pescado un resfriado. Siendo sinceros era muy vergonzoso aceptar que su estado se debía a las hormonas, pero principalmente a ese apasionado beso.

Se sentó en cama llevándose sus manos a su cabeza, estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, después de sacar lo que sentía en la bañera no le quedaba más que el enojo, porque eso no debería haber pasado, debió a toda costa evitar que él la tocara. Se recriminaba el no haber hecho lo suficiente para alejarlo.

¡Merlín! ¡Como odiaba Draco Malfoy!

Su sangre hervía de coraje, él en ese momento debía de estar carcajeándose, burlándose de ella. Si antes hacia su vida miserable, ahora cada día la molestaría con algún comentario mordaz sobre lo que había sucedido tras esas puertas sobre su alfombra. De forma vil y cruel se mofaría de ella, recordándole como le había correspondido, la forma en que se había aferrado a él.

— ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? ¡Por Cirse, debí irme de este lugar!

Las lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos. Esa noche ni ella misma se comprendía, estaba hecha un caos y no todo era culpa de ese idiota, oxigenado, hurón. Su estado también se debía a que en unas cuantas horas vería nuevamente a Harry y eso sin duda la alteraba, la desestabilizaba.

Por Gryffindor ese hombre seguía siendo tan importante para ella, claro que ahora ya no dejaría que él la viera devastada por su ruptura, mantendría al menos lo que le quedaba de dignidad frente a él. De todas formas cada intento que había hecho para volver con él, sólo la había hundido más, haciendo que se perdiera en el proceso y se olvidara de lo más importante que era ella misma.

Y lo amaba, por Merlín que lo hacia, pero al parecer a él no le había bastado y después de todo ese tiempo, no horas, no días, no un mes, ni dos, vamos ni tres, si no el año y dos semanas que llevaba sin estar con él, él no había vuelto, ni tampoco le había importado que detuviera su vida por él, porque lo amaba más de lo que él a ella alguna vez, ahí estaba lo triste del asunto.

Patético ¿no? Pues si, al final del día todos cuestionaban su estado, la aconsejaban, la criticaban por haber hecho tanto drama, algunos decían que la entendían pero que va, ni que estuviesen viviendo su dolor en carne propia. Aunque quizás exageraba pero todo era parte del dolor de ese momento.

Lo cierto era que había amado a ese hombre por años y años, había sido su primera ilusión, su amor platónico y después su novio, el hombre con el que se iba casar, al que se había entregado, con el que había planeado tener hijos y envejecer.

Ese había sido Harry Potter en su vida, no el niño que sobrevivió o el salvador del mundo mágico, para ella había sido su mundo.

Si había hecho mal en hacer su vida alrededor de él, sin pensar en que un día él podía dejarla, pero debió preverlo después de todo ya la había dejado una vez, por distintos motivos, justificables si se ponían en su lugar, pero cuándo él se había puesto en el suyo.

Y por si fuera poco ahora él era feliz con otra y ella aún era miserable y lo peor era que seguía lidiando con las secuelas de haber sido su pareja, tenía a unos tipos persiguiéndola.

Enfada aventó las mantas y fue en busca de una poción para dormir, porque entre Malfoy y Harry acabarían con sus nervios.

***:*:*:*:*:*: D&G :*:*:*:*:*:***

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la rendija de la cortina pegándole de lleno en su rostro, logrando que se removiera. Gruñó ligeramente y se cubrió con la manta, se dijo a sí misma que diez minutos no le vendrían mal, pero esos se hicieron quince y después veinte y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque recordó que debía atender a Narcissa.

Se incorporó como loca literalmente, cogió el reloj de la mesa de noche, notando que faltaba poco para que las manecillas marcaran las nueve de la mañana.

— Maldición… — se refundió en el baño.

...::::::::::::**:** D&G **:**::::::::::::...

Draco se encontraba en su oficina, había llegado ahí desde poco antes de las siete, por lo cual no era difícil deducir que no había logrado dormir como a él le hubiese gustado o quizás si.

De cualquier forma el enojo bullía dentro de él, su mente viajó a horas antes, cuando aún se encontraba en su cuarto del departamento. Se removió en su cama como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor y de su boca salían susurros inentendibles, pero todo eso se debía a lo que estaba soñando.

Se encontraba en su cuarto en Malfoy Manor, reviviendo de alguna forma lo que había quedado inconcluso, ahí sobre la frágil figura de la sanadora, reclamando nuevamente aquellos labios enrojecidos, en un beso candente que despertara apasionados sentimientos.

Sus manos cobraron vida paseándose por el costado de la pelirroja, palpando sus curvas, pero no era suficiente él deseaba sentir su piel caliente bajo la palma de sus manos.

Buscó el final del vestido, al encontrarlo sonrió lascivo aún sin separar sus labios de ella, la sintió estremecerse cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel de sus piernas, con cada centímetro que recorrían sus manos ella se retorcía con mayor fuerza bajo él, logrando que la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentara el calor y el deseo.

Poco a poco dejó que sus manos descansaran completamente sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos con destreza, siguió subiendo topándose con la delicada ropa interior, pero aún no era momento para concentrarse en aquel lugar. Continuó con aquel exquisito recorrido deteniéndose en los huesos de su cadera, siempre le había gustado esa parte del cuerpo de las mujeres.

Rompió su contacto, jadeante, pero eso no lo detuvo mordió sus labios arrancándole un par de suspiros ahogados a la sanadora, besó su mentón y se abrió camino hacia la curva que hacia su cuello depositando besos húmedos, mientras sus manos ya serpenteaban la estrecha cintura, sus dedos bailaron alrededor de sus costillas y siguieron con más seguridad hacia el valle de sus pechos.

En pocos segundos se encontraba acariciándolos con vehemencia, pero había tanta tela entre ellos. Sin dudarlo se deshizo del vestido, dejando a la sanadora en paños menores, como aquella vez en su departamento; sólo que sus formas ahora estaban más llenas, sus pupilas se dilataron de deseo, mientras la parte sur de su cuerpo punzaba dolorosamente reclamando atención, se deshizo de la toalla con un movimiento rápido, quedando desnudo frente a ella, notando el bochorno en el tierno rostro de Ginevra.

Volvió a su posición más encendido que nunca, empujando su cadera contra la de Weasley arrancándole un jadeo entre el cual había dicho un nombre.

— Harry…

Si eso acabaría con la pasión de cualquiera, pero más con la de Draco. Despertó con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado. Se sentó de golpe, gruñendo de frustración, rabiando de humillación y coraje.

Ya era sumamente penoso que él estuviese teniendo un sueño húmedo con la pobretona, pero lo peor era que ella había dicho el nombre de su némesis en lugar del de él. Si, después de todo ni siquiera en sus sueños esa olvidaba a ese perdedor Cara-rajada.

Aventó las mantas encolerizado o pequeño detalle, si entre sus piernas estaba la prueba de lo que había sucedido. Si oficialmente esto era lo más denigrante que le podía haber sucedido en ese sentido claro, una mancha estaba a lo largo de su bóxer. Si malditos años de pubertad que volvían a su vida, porque era así como se estaba comportando.

Bochornoso era que a su edad se viniera sobre su ropa y más por un sueño que se había convertido en una pesadilla. Dejó salir toda clase de improperios de su linda boca.

Si esto ya había atravesado la barrera de lo grave y aunque quisiese negarlo, no podía y menos en ese vergonzoso instante observando su chistecito. Estaba peligrosamente atraído por la pobretona, cabeza de zanahoria, Weasley. ¿Podía eso tener solución?

Rompió el lápiz que tenía en su mano al cerrar su puño, sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos por la fuerza que estaba utilizado. Aventó los restos lejos de su vista, en ese momento apareció su secretaria mirándolo con cierto temor, sin duda era la mismísima imagen de un demonio, incluso podía decir que salían llamas a su alrededor.

Ella jamás lo había visto actuar así y sin duda era para temerse.

— Señor, afuera hay una mujer que es del equipo de trabajo de la revista "_Corazón de Bruja"_, quiere entrevistarse con usted — mencionó con voz baja, temerosa de su reacción.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, los cabellos de su nuca se le habían erizado porque sabía que él la estaba fulminando con sus pupilas plateadas.

— Te dije que no quería ser interrumpido por nadie, que seguridad la saque de aquí y dile a esa mujer que nos veremos frente al Wizengamot, porque los demandare.

***/*/*/ D&G /*/*/***

Ginny salía de su cuarto corriendo, alterando al auror que la esperaba en una postura relajada.

— Buenos días David.

— Señorita ¿esta bien?

— Si, sólo se me hizo tarde — se detuvo de golpe, correr con esos tacones era un peligro —, desayune sin mi. Nos vemos en un rato para ir al Ministerio — con eso siguió su camino, bajó hasta la cocina y con una rapidez que envidiaría cualquier ama de casa, preparó el desayuno de Narcissa, se quemó un poco las puntas de sus dedos al tener un pequeño accidente con el fuego de la caldera.

Finalmente se lavó las manos, subió corriendo las escaleras notando unas voces a su costado.

— ¿Y esa jovencita? — preguntó Edward Nott, padre de Theodore.

Lucius colocó una mueca de desdén. — Es la hija de Arthur Weasley — arrastró las palabras con desprecio en su tono de voz —, es la sanadora que esta curando a Narcissa.

Ginn procuró no quedarse a lo que seguía de esa conversación, sabía que podía no gustarle nada lo que Lucius diría sobre ella y su familia, continuó con su carrera hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. Se detuvo tomó largo un respiro, esto le pasaba por quedarse dormida. Se arregló un poco y tocó suavemente la madera, entró segundos después.

— Hola, siento la tardanza — estaba realmente apenada, se le habían pegado las sabanas y de que forma —. ¿Todo bien?

— Si, pasó tranquila la noche.

— Esta bien, gracias — despidió a la mujer y se acercó a la cama de Narcissa —. Buenos días, el elfo no debe tardar en traer su desayuno.

Y justo en ese momento la criatura apareció con una bandeja.

Narcissa la contempló por un segundo notando su aspecto. Sin duda era una joven bella a pesar de la familia que provenía y del color llamativo de su cabello. No podía negar que tenía gusto al vestir, era delgada y femenina para haberse educado con tantos hombres en esa casucha.

Deslizó sus pupilas por la figura notando que llevaba un vestido a mitad de sus muslos en color negro que se fundía a sus curvas, de arriba era bastante conservador, un collar adornaba su pecho. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias oscuras que le llegaban a las rodillas y sus zapatos eran unos botines elegantes del mismo color.

— Buenos días Ginevra, se te hizo un poco tarde — comentó mientras desdoblaba la servilleta y la colocaba elegantemente sobre sus piernas —, ¿no pudiste dormir?

— Algo así, lo siento.

— ¿Saldrás?

Ginny se sentó en la silla frente a la cama de la mujer, manteniendo su postura derecha. Narcissa solía llamar su atención cada vez que se encorvaba recordándole que era una dama.

— Si, en unas horas iré al Ministerio a rendir mi declaración sobre el ataque que sufrí.

Cissa notó su nerviosismo, no sólo por su registro de voz sino por la forma en que mordía su labio inferior y jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos.

— ¿Hay algo por lo que le temas a ir a declarar?

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada a la señora, sospesando si debía contarle o no. Después de todo ella no estaba ahí para hacer de Narcissa su confesora personal de sus temores.

— ¿Es por tu ex novio, Potter? — si ella era una mujer muy perspicaz y no había necesitado todos los detalles, más una platica corta con su sobrina para saber cómo estaba ese asunto. Además por sus amistades se había ido enterando de una que otra cosa de la vida del salvador del mundo mágico, después de todo se había vuelto alguien muy importante y su vida estaba en boca de todos.

Y por si fuese poco el anuncio de la fiesta de compromiso se había colado a todos los medios, había sido la bomba hacia ya un largo tiempo, poco después todo se había vuelto muy silencioso y la boda jamás había llegado.

Ginevra se choqueó momentáneamente al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Narcissa ¿Cómo es qué sabía de eso? Era la primera pregunta que había saltado en su mente.

— Tal vez…

— Aún lo quieres — asumió por su expresión.

Ginny soltó suavemente el aire contenido, se removió en la silla incomoda.

— Es más que eso, no ha sido fácil desde que terminamos.

— Entiendo.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de una mujer estirada amiga de Narcissa. Ginny se incorporó, dejándole su lugar a la rechoncha mujer. Se dirigió a la mesa revisando los frascos que yacían ahí, tomó su blog apuntando los ingredientes que le faltaban para reabastecer las pociones del tratamiento.

— Cissa, amiga — saludó la madre Millicent, besando las pálidas mejillas —, me alegra verte más recuperada.

— Gracias, es un gusto que me visites — manifestó con una sonrisa reservada. Aunque a Ginny le había sonado tan falsa esa aseveración, que estuvo a punto de reírse. En ese tiempo que había convivido con la mujer, había aprendido ciertas cosas sobre ella y claro sobre la alta sociedad, que eran una bola de hipócritas.

— ¿Y cómo no lo iba a hacer? Más después de lo que se esta comentando, después de aquella publicación en esa revista. Por supuesto no creí ni una sola palabra….

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La expresión de la mujer se volvió forzada. — Oh ¿no lo sabes? — dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

— No.

— Bueno déjame decírtelo, es mejor que lo sepas querida — tocó su brazo, mientras le sonreía mostrando sus dientes —, lo que sucede es que en una revista aparecieron unas fotos de tu hijo y su novia, al parecer estaban discutiendo y el encabezado decía que era probable que terminaran — se hecho aire con su abanico, expectante de las aclaraciones de Cissa.

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, de sus manos resbaló un frasco cayendo sobre la mesa, ambas mujeres se giraron hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— Lo siento — se giró con la cara colorada, alzó la vista topándose con el semblante pálido de su paciente –. Narcissa ¿se encuentra bien? — de inmediato se acercó a la cama.

— Estoy bien — la presión se le había bajado.

— Señora es mejor que se retire, la señora Narcissa necesita descansar.

— Si, claro. Adiós querida te visitare otro día — se despidió la mujer dejando a Cissa totalmente mortificada.

**I ** I * I D&G I * I **I**

En el Despacho…

Theodore al entrar en el lugar de inmediato notó el ambiente tenso. Sus secretarias se encontraban calladas, como si estuviesen regañadas y aquel silencio no era normal.

— Buenos días…

— Te dije que quería mi café sin azúcar — la voz de Draco traspasó las paredes de su oficina. Anne se estremeció encogiéndose de hombros. Se incorporó mirando con temor la puerta.

— Déjalo, yo me encargó — ingresó en la oficina, mirando a su amigo, tenía los músculos de mandíbula tensos y sus facciones estaban endurecidas, sus ojos relampagueaban peligrosos.

Se desabrochó los botones de su saco y se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — preguntó con su voz serena encontraste con el gruñido que él le había dado.

— Nada que te importe, ahora lárgate estoy trabajando.

Nott pasó su mirada por el escritorio, notando papeles hechos bolas a su paso. Enarcó su ceja acentuando la incredulidad en su rostro. — Claro… ¿es por ella?

Draco arrugó su frente sin comprender. — ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas… largo.

— Cómo quieras… — se incorporó caminando hacia la puerta — quizás después de todo no deberías casarte — con eso abandonó su oficina, dejándolo turbado.

Thedore avanzó hacia su oficina, en el estado en que estaba Draco era mejor esperar a que se tranquilizara para razonar con él.

— No hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver… — susurró negando con su cabeza.

Aunque él tampoco estaba tan bien y menos después del rechazo real que había sufrido hacia unas horas.

— Oye ¿qué es lo que pasa? — inquirió Blaise, entrando en su oficina con una taza de café.

Nott lo miró notando el traje que llevaba, no era de los que solía usar para su trabajo y eso se debía a que estaba en su fase de galán, era imposible no notar que se había echado encima toda la colonia y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja era envidiable.

— Mejor no preguntes… — respondió pensando en que si le contaba las conclusiones a las que había llegado, su felicidad se esfumaría en un parpadear de ojos. Aunque tarde o temprano se enteraría, quizás esa misma noche se desencantaría.

— Crees que Astoria le haya dado cuello — realizó una señal que le sacó una sonrisa al rubio.

— No sé, puede ser.

— Mmm… siempre supe que no estábamos hechos para el matrimonio — comentó con soltura.

Theodore se colocó sus lentes mirándolo significativamente. — Bueno… — recargó sus manos encima de sus papeles entrelazándolas — debo decirte que tu ni siquiera consideras esa posibilidad, te recuerdo que eres el primero que dice que si tu madre pudo tener tantos esposos, tu sólo variarías en el hecho de que no te casarías únicamente cambiarias de pareja…

Los ojos del moreno se achicaron. — No te metas con mi madre…

— Sólo vete a trabajar...

— Amargado… apuesto a que Soizic sigue rechazándote — soltó recuperando su humor.

El ceño de Nott se frunció en una fracción de segundo, ladeó su rostro tomando unos pergaminos ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

— Lo sabía, es porque eres así de teto.

— Idiota… no hables de lo que no sabes — masculló con voz calmada que dejaba ver la amenaza silenciosa detrás de sus palabras.

**-**oOo(**D&G**)oOo**-**

En Malfoy Manor…

Ginny le había dado una poción a Narcissa para tranquilizarla.

— No debería hacer caso de comentarios así, no le hacen nada bien a su salud.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero estaba vez se trataba de la mismísima Astoria Greengrass acompañada de su madre.

Ginevra no pudo evitar dirigir sus pupilas hacia Astoria, esperaba verla al borde del llanto, con ojos hinchados, el pañuelo en la mano, pero en lugar de eso vio una rubia radiante, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

Ok. Eso si que no lo esperaba. ¿Qué era lo en verdad estaba pasando?

— Narcissa — la rubia pasó de largo a Ginny, era como si estuviese ignorándola. Claro realmente no era que antes la tratase como si fueran íntimas amigas, pero al menos se limitaba a saludarla cortésmente.

La señora Malfoy recibió los dos besos de su nuera, enarcando su delineada ceja, mirándola con interrogación.

— Querida — saludó Eliza Greengrass, madre de Astoria — ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Bien.

— Narcissa, supongo que te enteraste de lo que publicó "_Corazón de Bruja" _—comentó Astoria tratando de sonar seria, pero su alegría era tanta que no podía ocultarla.

— Entonces ¿Es cierto?

— Si, pero nos reconciliamos ayer por la noche y…— pausó invadida por la emoción — decidimos mandar ya las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso.

— ¿No es maravilloso? — inquirió Eliza compartiendo la felicidad de su hija.

Ginny se encontraba parada cerca de la ventana, no sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Malfoy después de haberla besado hubiese corrido a los brazos de su noviecita para reconciliarse, le había hecho sentir una punzada en su interior nada agradable, trayéndola de regresó a la realidad.

Las tripas se retorcieron, aunque quizás eso se debía a que no tenía en el estómago más que un té. De cualquier forma la noticia la había inquietado y eso no debía estar ocurriendo. Total ella ¿en qué le afectaba lo que estaba ocurriendo? Esa era vida del hurón y la rubia.

Se giró para ver los jardines, ya sin atender la plática de las mujeres. La ligera brisa agitó las hebras de su cabello.

_«Merlín ¿por qué me incomoda esa noticia? Quizás es por qué me recuerda mi compromiso con Harry, si eso debe ser, porque esto no tienen nada que ver con lo que sucedió anoche. Eso no tiene ninguna importancia y lo mejor es que lo olvide.»_

Que fácil era decir que no había ocurrido, pero la realidad era que había pasado y aunque evitaba a toda costa pensar en ello, no quería decir que desapareciera.

_«¿Por qué diablos me tuvo que besar? Debería decirle a Astoria lo que ocurrió _—casi se carcajea ante esa idea, había sido muy tonta —. _De seguro no me creería, me dirían que él jamás se rebajaría a besar a un Weasley… y terminaría yo siendo una aprovechada, interesada que sólo quiere su dinero.»_

Soltó un suspiró de frustración.

_«Además no es como si él lo hubiese hecho porque tiene un interés en mi, probablemente sólo lo hizo por molestarme, por burlarse de mi, por humillarme y en eso nada tiene que ver ella y su relación.»_

Tantas dudas y pensamientos iban y venían por su mente, no sabía ni a cuál hacerle caso, pero había uno en especial en ese momento.

«_Me pregunto ¿por qué no esta Malfoy aquí con ella para decírselo a Narcissa? Quizás los rumores sobre su rompimiento tengan más verdad que mentira. Quizás sea verdad que él no quiere casarse con ella, después de todo él ha notado la mejoría de su madre. Ta vez él deseaba aplazar su fiesta de compromiso, pero ella no… después de todo es obvio que ella es la más interesada en que esa fiesta se lleve acabo.»_

Dentro de su mente las rondanas de su cerebro giraban a una velocidad sorprendente, recreando toda clase de elucubraciones.

_«Detrás de su pantalla de Barbie y Ken, hay muchas cosas. Aunque el hurón esta haciendo eso por su madre, pero ¿eso lo sabrá Astoria? ¿Y él realmente estará enamorado de ella? ¿O será sólo porque ella es adecuada?»._

Se llevó una mano a su boca, como queriendo acallar la exclamación que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios.

_«No, ya me estoy yendo muy lejos… total a mi esto no debe importarme.» _

… … … **D&G … … …**

Draco parecía león enjaulado, paseaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, perecía que en cualquier momento atacaría a alguien. Seguía sin recibir a nadie, llevaba una copa de whiskey en su mano, si era temprano para beber pero lo que estaba sucediendo no esperaría a una hora apropiada para tomar.

Necesitaba calmarse, pero no podía esa era la verdad. En su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla que no tenía para cuando terminar. Lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, si no la estaba maldiciendo, estaba recordando su beso y si no era eso era su sueño.

Merlín estaba acabando con él, se paseaba por su mente como una familiaridad que de verdad lo estaba asustando, era como si se estuviera burlando de él, recordarle a cada segundo lo que había hecho.

Quizás este era su castigo por haberla tratado mal por años, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Se llevó las manos a sus sienes.

Soltó un bufido de frustración, dejó caer su puño sobre su escritorio. Ya nada iba ser igual, esa había venido a arruinarle la vida, porque él había tenido mejores mujeres entre sus brazos, había besado tantas bocas distintas, pero el punto era que nunca había sentido lo que ella le había provocado con un simple beso y ninguno antes lo había marcado de esa forma.

Se paró delante del ventanal dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el recuerdo de aquellos labios, de aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo.

_«¿Por qué me correspondió? Pudo no haberlo hecho, es lo suficientemente salvaje para haberse escabullido. ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Será qué…? No es una estupidez. Ella sigue obsesionada con el Cara-raja.»_

La copa que llevaba en su mano se rompió cayendo en pedazos al suelo. Su pálida mano se tiñó de rojo, algunos vidrios se habían enterrado en su piel.

—¡Maldito Potter!

A unos metros de ahí…

Blaise se preparaba para ir por Ginny, se colocó su saco y salió de su oficina, mirando instintivamente hacia la puerta de la oficina de su rubio amigo. Por consejo de Theodore no había ido a molestarlo, pero se moría de curiosidad. Algo muy grueso debía haberle pasado para que estuviese de tan mal humor y encerrado.

— ¿Ya te vas? — cuestionó Nott, acercándose a donde él se encontraba.

—Si.

— Si no fuera porque esta noche salgo con Ginevra, te diría que llevemos a Draco a un bar y después al _Vershut._

— Creo que ni siquiera en esta ocasión eso funcionaria, lo que le sucede no se le va a quitar con tomar o acostarse con una mujer del _Vershut._

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué estas hablando a medias? ¿Qué es lo que sabes que yo no? — contrajo sus facciones intrigado.

Y justo cuando Nott estaba por contestar, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a la sombría imagen de Draco, que de inmediato pasó sus frías pupilas entre sus dos amigos, acentuando su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacen cuchicheando afuera de mi oficina?

Blaise notó a lo que se refería su amigo, jamás había visto a Draco así y no es que hubiese perdido el estilo, era sólo el aura que despedía y su expresión. Afortunadamente para ese momento ya no llevaba su mano herida, la había curado con un simple hechizo de curación que había aprendido en aquellos días oscuros de la Batalla.

— Draquito… ven cuéntale a tu papi Blaise qué diablos te pasa — le pasó su brazo por el cuello y lo obligó a entrar a su oficina seguido de Nott, quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

Malfoy se soltó de su agarre, lanzándole una mirada hostil. — ¿Qué…? — pausó al percatarse de su atuendo — ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Nott sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta, se recargó en la pared a disfrutar del espectáculo.

— Ah porque hoy tengo que ir por Ginny — resaltó el apelativo cariñoso de la sanadora —, porque vamos a ir al Ministerio.

Draco sintió un lanzazo de molestia en su interior, al escuchar como le decía su amigo a la pelirroja, ¿o acaso era envidia? Porque Blaise se había desechó de los prejuicios y era libre para poder acercarse a ella como él no.

Carraspeó de repente su garganta se había secado. — Vaya la pobretona ahora no sólo tendrá un perro faldero detrás de ella — exclamó mordaz, con una expresión de rabia escondida tras sus ojos platinados —, resígnate negro, jamás pasaras de eso… ella esta obsesionada con el Cara-rajada.

Blaise apretó su mandíbula, su semblante pareció ensombrecerse por un segundo pero instantes después dejó salir una carcajada.

— Eso quisieras… —pronunció burlón, dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una exquisita sonrisa. Sus ojos adoptaron un brillo divertido, estaba a punto de escupirle en su cara que él iba a salir con la sanadora pero no, esa se la reservaría para después.

Draco curvó su rubia ceja, algo le estaban escondiendo.

— ¿Qué Astoria te mandó al diablo?

— No.

— Entonces ¿qué carajos te pasa?

— ¿Qué no tienes que irte por la Comadreja menor?

Blaise chasqueó su lengua, fulminando con sus ojos oscuros a su amigo. — Púdrete Malfoy… — con eso salió dejando a los dos rubios solos.

Draco apretó con tal fuerza la mandíbula que sus dientes emitieron un ruido áspero. Thedore estaba por soltar una risotada pero era mejor no provocar la irá de su amigo, aunque sus labios si se crisparon en una sonrisa burlesca. Se dirigió a la mesa que contenía las botellas de alcohol, sirvió dos copas.

— ¿Algo más que agregar? — preguntó embromando, entregándole una copa.

Él gruñó en respuesta, lanzándole una mirada mortal. Se bebió el vino sin hacer más comentarios.

— No puedes seguir así, o lo escupes o te lo tragas, pero no puedes desquitarte con los demás por lo que te esta pasando.

— Lárgate, no estoy para tus leccioncitas. No eres mejor que yo…

— Sabes que no se trata de eso, tu mal humor tiene nombre — pausó degustando un trago de su copa —, Ginevra Weasley.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos, las palabras de Nott habían sido como una puñalada que se había clavado muy dentro de él. La boca se le secó nuevamente, sentía el estómago hecho piedra.

— No digas idioteces — forzó una risa, que no engañaba a nadie y menos a Nott.

— El idiota aquí eres tú, lo que te esta pasando no lo vas a arreglar quedándote aquí despotricando contra gente. Asúmelo, has lo que tengas que hacer y déjalo atrás — salió de la oficina llevándose su copa, ahora él también necesitaba calmarse.

.** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ D&G ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Poco después Blaise arribaba a Malfoy Manor. Estaba en la sala esperando por la pelirroja, afortunadamente no tomaba tan en serio las palabras de Draco, aunque había algo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde hacia días…

— Zabinni — llamó Ginny, entrando en el lugar.

Se incorporó y miró a la sanadora de arriba abajo, evaluándola.

— Blaise….

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente, dejando que su gesto hipnotizara al moreno. — Blaise.

— Te ves estupenda — halagó antes de besar su mejilla.

— Gracias… — pronunció ligeramente abochornada — ¿Nos vamos?

— Es una pena que tengamos que pasar al Ministerio, porque por mi te secuestraba desde ahorita.

Ginn le lanzó una mirada extraña, aún los comentarios de Zabinni le parecían chocantes.

**.·` .·` .·` .·` D &G ´·. ´·. ´·.**

Harry Potter, se encontraba en su Despacho; hacia días que esperaba que Ginevra se parara por ahí, no iba a estar en paz hasta que dieran con esos malditos. Aunque no era eso lo que lo tenía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y ciertamente preocupado.

Randolph Piett le había hecho unos comentarios que le habían hecho arder en llamas literalmente, más porque estos involucraban a Malfoy y Ginny de una forma que no creía que fuese posible. De sólo imaginarse a su ex novia enredada con ese, el estómago se le retorcía.

Primero se había reído, después había llegado la duda y por último la rabia.

Y es que no encontraba otra razón para que Ginevra no quisiera abandonar Malfoy Manor, porque ni él se creía que era sólo por cuidar de la salud de Narcissa Malfoy o porque estuviese de alguna forma segura ahí.

_«¿Por qué Ginny? No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto una más de la lista de Malfoy… jamás pensé que accederías a volverte su amante.» _

Crispó sus puños con coraje, ni siquiera se había atrevido a contárselo a Ron, porque sabía la reacción que tendría. Y aunque Caccianti se había mantenido al margen de esos comentarios, faltos de profesionalidad tampoco los había desmentido. Finalmente ellos estaban para defenderla y protegerla de los maleantes que la habían atacado, no para cuidar con quién se involucraba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — inquirió Ron, al notar la expresión molesta de su amigo.

Ginny apareció en el marcó de la puerta interrumpiendo su platica, las miradas de los chicos se posaron en ella.

La pelirroja dejó de respirar al ver a su ex novio, tan guapo como ella lo recordaba, sus ojos aún brillaban como dos piedras preciosas detrás de sus lentes. Si ahí estaba Harry Potter, el hombre que jamás iba a volver a ser suyo.

— Ginny — Ron no esperó a que ella llegara hasta él, la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola protectoramente. Ella le correspondió, separando su vista de Harry, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Blaise y Caccianti se mantuvieron al margen de esa escena emotiva: el recuento de dos hermanos.

— Ginny debes volver a la casa… — le dijo en cuanto se separaron.

— Ron hablamos después de eso, estoy aquí por lo del ataque.

El pelirrojo la miró con severidad. — ¿Y ese qué hace aquí? — indagó ceñudo al ver al ex Slytherin.

— Él viene conmigo, es mi… abogado.

— Si a mi también me da gusto verlos — soltó sarcástico, pasando al lugar. Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos aurores, abrió la silla para Ginny. Ron gruñó abiertamente demostrando su desagrado, mientras que Harry se tuvo que conformar con apretar su mandíbula.

Esta prometía ser una larga tarde.

**(´·. (´·. (´·. D&G .·´) .·´) .·´)**

En el Despacho….

Draco se encontraba ligeramente más calmado, su mal humor había descendido un grado y sólo porque su madre no podía verlo así. Le había enviado una lechuza pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella.

—Anne mándale un mensaje a O'Brien, confírmale mi asistencia a la cena en el restaurante.

La secretaria asintió tomando nota deprisa, no quería despertar de nuevo a la bestia.

— Y no regreso.

Con eso desapareció tras las puertas del elevador. Después de media hora se encontraba frente a la puerta de Malfoy Manor, entró sin mucha prisa.

— Madre…

Narcissa alzó su mirada de la revista que sostenía, se encontraba viendo el modelo del vestido que usaría en la fiesta de compromiso. Draco observó como su semblante era distinto al de los otros días, había un brillo especial en sus ojos y su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras.

No necesito más para comprender que su novia ya le había dado la noticia.

— Astoria estuvo aquí, me alegra saber que por fin enviaron las invitaciones… — se detuvo observando fijamente a su hijo. Lo conocía quizás más que nadie y sabía que detrás de la mascara que se había colocado para esa ocasión, había algo más. La tensión en sus hombros no mentía, ni las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y no le pasó desapercibido el olor a whiskey combinado con tabaco.

Algo andaba mal.

— Si, Weasley me dijo que estarías bien para esa fecha.

Ese no era el ánimo de una persona que estaba a punto de comprometerse con la mujer que amaba. Sabía que su hijo antes de su enfermedad había estado renuente a comprometerse, pero jamás en esos meses lo había visto como ahora _infeliz_.

Al menos antes parecía convencido pero ahora parecía que lo hacia por obligación, definitivamente algo estaba pasando entre Astoria y su hijo, antes no habían aparecido revistas con encabezados escandalosos, aunque los rumores de un posible rompimiento siempre habían estado rondándolos, pero esos eran justificables su hijo era un soltero codiciado.

— Draco ¿qué pasa?

— No es nada, sólo un caso difícil en el Despacho — mintió como siempre lo hacia cuando deseaba ocultarle las cosas a su madre.

— ¿Amas a Astoria? — preguntó tomando por sorpresa a Draco.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — indagó a la defensiva, enarcando sus cejas.

— Contéstame, Draco — exigió mirándolo con aquel aire de análisis que él detestaba.

— Sabes que si — espetó respondiendo a la presión.

Y entonces lo supo, su hijo no estaba enamorado de la hija menor de los Greengrass. Por un largo tiempo vio lo que ella quería ver. Draco nunca había sido muy afecto a expresar sus sentimientos, había asumido que amaba a Astoria, por la forma en que se comportaba con ella.

Narcissa creía que esa chica era la mejor para él, la adecuada, sin percatarse que en su búsqueda por su felicidad y la de su hijo, lo había comprometido a complacerla.

Siempre había deseado la mejor vida para él, en sus primeros años de vida así había sido, pero después su vida se fue desquebrajando y por poco su hijo pudo haberse convertido en un asesino, en todo lo que ella no había deseado.

Y justo ahora, nuevamente lo estaba obligando a hacer lo apropiado, lo conveniente, para alzar su apellido del fango en el que había caído, quizás venía siendo hora de que lo dejara decidir que era lo que él quería hacer.

Después de todo ella y Lucius como padres habían cometido grandes errores, y no quería que su hijo recorriera el mismo camino, un matrimonio por conveniencia, aunque haya cariño se volvería con el paso de los años una carga pesada.

Respiró lentamente tratando de contener el sentimiento, era hora de hacer lo correcto.

— Draco, yo estoy mejorando y mi esperanza de vida ha aumentado. Si deseas posponer el compromiso y la boda, para darle más tiempo a tu relación con Astoria, no me opondré.

***:*:*:*:*:*: D&G :*:*:*:*:*:***

El Despacho…

Theodore se llevó una mano a su frente, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Por hoy había tenido suficiente, ordenó su escritorio, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de su oficina.

Se despidió de las secretarias y siguió su camino, al observar su reloj notó que pronto empezaría el turno de Soizic, ayer no habían podido terminar de hablar pero quizás hoy la suerte estaría de su lado y las cosas volverían al ritmo que a él le gustaba que caminaran.

Un poco después se encontraba frente a los grandes almacenes _"Purge y Dowse, S.A."_, donde se encontraba oculto el hospital para magos. Estaba cruzando la calle dirigiéndose hacia el maniquí con el pichi de nailon verde para decirle el motivo de su visita y poder entrar, cuando se detuvo al percatarse de la pareja que iba delante de él.

Tragó grueso, sintiendo un ardor en la garganta que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, al reconocer que se trataba de Soizic, acompañada de un tipo que no era más que Allen Silverstay, compañero de Terry en los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

El rostro de Theodore se desencajó, al ver la forma tan cariñosa en que se trataban.

**(* . ( * . ( * . D&G . *) . *) . *)**

En Malfoy Manor…

Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron por la sorpresa, aunque trató de esconder su reacción ladeando su rostro, evitando así la mirada de su madre.

_«¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto? ¿Qué no es eso lo que quería?_». Por segundó vislumbró la posibilidad de aceptar, se vio libre del peso de ese compromiso, pero entonces recordó que no sólo lo hacia por si madre y por Astoria, lo hacia porque así se alejaría de la tentación que significaba Ginevra.

— Di mi palabra y no pienso retractarme.

Por Merlín algunas veces era tan parecido a Lucius, Narcissa soltó un ligero suspiro, dejando que sus labios esbozaran una tibia sonrisa.

— Antes no estabas tan seguro.

— Madre no te entiendo de verdad, tú eras la primera interesada en que esto sucediera — se incorporó sin tolerar ni un segundo más aquella chispa de intuición en los ojos de la mujer.

— Draco ven aquí — pidió señalando el espacio vacio de su cama.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — fue su manera nada sutil de dar por terminada su charla. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente —. Por cierto, volví a mi Departamento.

...::::::::::::**:** D&G **:**::::::::::::...

En el Ministerio…

Ginny ya les había dicho más de una vez todo lo que había pasado, tampoco es como si supiera todo sobre esos hombres. Les había contado todo lo que ellos habían dicho y como eran físicamente, los rasgos particulares de sus rostros pero no había más.

— No sé qué más decirles — musitó estresada.

— Es claro que ya les dijo todo, lo que sigue es su trabajo — aseveró Blaise, incorporándose.

Ginn agradeció la intervención del moreno, estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos. Estar en la misma habitación que Harry no era sano y menos estar recordando los ataques. Se levantó y desarrugó su vestido con su mano.

— Espero que mi declaración les sirva, mañana volveré a trabajar en St. Mungo. No pienso seguir deteniendo mi vida por nadie — fugazmente dirigió su pupilas a Potter —, quizás también vuelva a mi departamento.

— No es un lugar seguro — objetó Harry frunciendo su ceño.

— Entiende que estas en peligro — añadió su hermano, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

— Ron hablamos afuera, hasta luego Harry — con eso salió de la habitación, se sentía sofocada. No sabía cómo había podido hablarle de esa forma a su ex amor, las rodillas aún le temblaban.

— Esperamos resultados, Potter — Blaise arrastró las palabras, mirándolo con altivez.

Ronald miraba a su hermana enfurruñado, torció su boca malhumorado. — Deja de comportarte como niña, vuelve a la casa…

— Basta, lo más que puedo decirte es que lo pensare.

— Ginny donde estas, no puedo protegerte, estando en la casa estarías más segura — expuso con cierta impotencia. La pelirroja sintió que el corazón se le arrugaba, sus ojos le escocían; abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

— Prometo que lo pensare. De cualquier forma iré a ver a mis papás, les explicare lo que esta pasando.

— Ginny…

— Ron, por favor — se separó de él, observando su rostro, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

Bilius soltó un profundo suspiró y accedió cabeceando. — ¿Al menos te tratan bien? — preguntó con cierta renitencia.

— Si.

— Siento que te estas volviendo como ellos — frunció su nariz y pasó su mirada por ella.

— Claro que no — respondió ceñuda.

— Eso espero porque a mamá no le gustara.

Ginevra lo miró con odio fingido, pero finalmente se relajó. — ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

— Como siempre, mi madre pregunta todo los días por ti — mencionó con una sonrisa que se borró al instante —, Ginny ¿qué es lo que pasa con Harry? ¿Aún lo quieres?

**- D&G-**

En St. Mungo…

— Yo quería que fuéramos a un bar a divertirnos, es una pena que tengas que estar aquí — en el registro de su voz se denotaba su desilusión.

— Lo sé, pero estarás unos días en mi casa, así que podremos salir en otro momento — apuntó Soizic, curvando sus labios.

Allen la miró poco convencido, pero asintió finalmente. — Esta bien, tendré que conformarme con salir con tu hermano y los demás.

Soizic rodó sus ojos. — ¡Que sacrificado!

— Lo es, porque tu hermano no eres tu, a él no lo puedo abrazar así — se acercó coqueto, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él —, no puedo besarlo — se acercó a su rostro, pero ella se adelantó colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de jugador.

— Si, me imagino… si lo hicieras, creo que Terry te rompe la cara — dejó salir una risa suave, imaginándose la escena.

— Soizic… — reprochó.

— Seguro encontraras con quién divertirte, no eres el chico que se queda sentado en las mesas, eres un jugador famoso, el sueño de cualquiera de tus fans.

— Pero no son tú — le recordó notando su expresión —, esta bien me voy.

— Divierte — besó su mejilla de forma juguetona.

**I ** I * I D&G I * I **I**

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco caminaba por los pasillos hacia su cuarto, se pasó la mano por su cara queriendo sacudirse los restos de la conversación con su madre. Estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando notó que no había ningún auror en el pasillo, enarcó su cejas extrañado, miró su reloj notando la hora, si sus cuentas no estaban mal la pelirroja ya debería haber estado de vuelta.

_«¿Qué habrá pasado? Nada bueno puede resultar de que vea a ese mal nacido de Potter, quizás la esta engañando con flores y frases hechas…». _El sólo pensar en eso lo alteraba, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la pelirroja.

Sin poder resistir el impulso de curiosidad que lo asechó, entró en la habitación olía flores. Arrugó su nariz ligeramente, no era el aroma que el prefería pero sin duda lo recordaba impregnado en piel de la sanadora.

Cada parte de su ser se tensó al recordar la escena. Si cerraba sus ojos casi que podía revivir con exactitud aquel etéreo instante. Sacudió su cabeza buscando que sus neuronas volvieran a trabajar como debían, alejando así aquellos peligrosos recuerdos.

Si pudiera se lanzaría un _Obliviate_, pero tampoco estaba tan loco y aunque una gran parte de él deseaba borrar todo rastro de ese acto impulsivo, no lo hacia porque debajo de todo su enojo, frustración y demás, no estaba del todo arrepentido.

Deambuló por la habitación, deteniéndose en la mesa de noche de la chica. Notando varios libros afilados cerca del candelabro. Su expresión se suavizó al imaginarse a la sanadora recostada en esa cama con su camisón leyendo los ejemplares, ella mejor que nadie debería saber que eso acabaría con su vista.

Se sentó en la cama, curioseando que era lo que el gustaba leer, algunos libros eran de literatura, estaba ojeando uno de ellos cuando se encontró con varios pergaminos doblados.

Intrigado los tomó, instintivamente miró hacia la puerta. No deseaba ser descubierto hurgando, abrió los pergaminos notando que eran cartas con apenas unos reglones escritos dirigidas hacia sus padres.

Si que tenía ciertos problemas para terminar una carta, tomó otro pergamino, su frente se pobló de arrugas al notar que era para Lunática Lovegood. Un escalofrío le recorrió la parte superior de su cuero cabelludo terminando en columna vertebral al recordar que esa chica había estado encerrada justamente en las profundidades de esa mansión.

Respiró tratando de alejar esos oscuros recuerdos, se concentró en leer el contenido del pergamino, su ceño se fue transformando en enojo conforme sus pupilas plateadas pasaban por aquellas letras.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que yo soy eso? ¿Más molesto que una goma de mascar en el tacón de los zapatos y un pervertido total? — estaba por arrugar el maldito pedazo de papel, cuando notó hasta abajo unas líneas tachadas, puso el pergamino contra la luz de su varita, entrecerró sus ojos tratando de descifrar esos garabatos.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la sorpresa bañó su rostro, restándole su altivez característica. El corazón le palpitaba con tal fuerza que podía sentir como le zumbaba contra sus oídos.

…_y el que me hizo recordar que soy mujer, que aún puedo sentir después de Harry._

**-oOo(D&G)oOo-**

Ginny se había quedado callada ante los cuestionamientos de su hermano, realmente las palabras no habían salido de su boca se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta, quizás había sido mejor, tampoco quería causar un nuevo conflicto entre su hermano y Harry, más de los que ya habían ocurrido en el pasado.

Se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviese frío, se encontraba en el lujoso coche de Blaise rumbo al restaurante, Piett por supuesto los acompañaba para desdicha del moreno.

— Estamos por llegar, espero que tengas hambre porque ahí se come de lo mejor — comentó sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ginny trató de brindarle una sonrisa pero sólo se quedó en sombra de ésta.

No tardaron en entrar al lugar, los ojos de pelirroja recorrían el lugar con curiosidad. No necesitaba ver el menú para darse cuenta que era un lugar muy caro. De repente se sintió intimidada más cuando varios pares de ojos se posaron en ellos.

Blaise hinchó su pecho con orgullo, porque sabía que varios estaban preguntándose quién era la bella joven que lo acompañaba.

— Permíteme — la ayudó a retirarse su chaqueta, le abrió la silla como todo buen caballero.

— Te he dicho que te ves hermosa.

— Varias veces… — comentó dejando ver que no se dejaba llevar por sus frases cliché.

— Es la verdad, soy la envidia de muchos en este momento.

— No lo creo — comentó divertida —. Me permites, voy al tocador.

— Claro — se incorporó al mismo tiempo que ella —, espero que no vayas a huir.

Ginny rió suavemente. — ¿Acaso debo huir? ¿Es qué eres tan mala compañía?

— Cuando regreses sabrás que tan mala compañía soy, para cuando termine la noche no vas a querer dejarme…

… … … **D&G … … …**

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco se sentía vacio de pensamientos, estaba en shock total. Parpadeó esperando que aquella frase desapareciera, pero seguía ahí demostrándole cuán real era.

— Amo, el joven Terrence lo busca…

Malfoy apenas y pudo captar lo que el elfo le decía, parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un _Confundus. _Inspiró tratando de llevar oxigeno a su cerebro, tomó el pergamino arrugándolo con su puño y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dejó los libros como si jamás los hubiese tocado y abandonó el cuarto.

— Draco, justamente el hombre que estoy buscando — comentó con una sonrisa bonachona.

— Terrence…

Su primo enarcó su ceja no se necesitaba ser muy observador para notar que Draco estaba totalmente descolocado, su palidez rayaba lo cadavérico.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Estas enfermo?

— No.

— Mmm — murmuró enarcando su cejas — vine con unos amigos y vamos a salir a divertirnos… acompañamos, quizás sea una de tus últimas salidas como soltero.

— No puedo, tengo una cena de negocios.

— Eso no te lo ha impedido antes — contestó extrañado.

— Antes no iba a invertir en Zeaglers — respondió hábil. Deseaba cuanto antes terminar esa platica.

— Ya veo — prorrumpió ligeramente asombrado —, como sea vamos a estar en _Firelight _— se giró con la intención de irse cuando cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle —. ¿No saliste del cuarto de Ginny?

Draco tensó los músculos de su rostro, debía haber sido más cuidadoso. — Si.

Terry curvó sus cejas con asombro que sólo duró unos segundos, sabía que la sanadora no se encontraba porque su tía se lo había dicho, pero el hecho de ver salir a su primo de ese cuarto, era intrigante. Encogió sus hombros, volviendo a su semblante desinteresado.

— Te veo después.

Malfoy ingresó a su cuarto, extendió el pergamino releyéndolo una y otra vez. Se pasó la mano por su cabello hasta llegar a la nuca, esto estaba mal porque no eran tanto las palabras lo que lo inquietaba y sacudía su corazón, si no lo que había detrás. Era por eso que quería poner distancia y ahora más que nunca debía hacerlo.

Media hora después salía de la mansión para dirigirse a su cena, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

**(* . ( * . ( * . D&G . *) . *) . *)**

En el Departamento de aurores…

Harry se encontraba aún en su oficina, analizando la información que tenían sobre los atacantes de Ginny, pero la verdad es que su mente no estaba cooperando con él, estaba más interesada en desmenuzar por qué su ex novia se había vuelto tan afecta a los ex Slytherins.

— Harry…

Alzó su mirada topándose con las pupilas de su novia, las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon, mostrando una sonrisa apagada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió notando su estado de ánimo.

Harry la miró y después observó su reloj, había quedado de pasar por ella pero se le había hecho muy tarde.

— Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo.

— No importa, ¿pasó algo grave? ¿Alguien esta atacando al mundo mágico?

— Te lo cuento mientras cenamos — se levantó y tomó su chamarra del respaldo de su silla. Su novia lo miró fijamente cómo si estuviera estudiándolo. Harry besó su frente negando con su cabeza —, deja de hacer eso, de todas formas te lo voy a contar — reprendió atrapando sus labios rosados en un corto roce.

— ¿No se supone qué es confidencial?

— Lo es, pero no creo que tú vayas a usar la información para publicarla….

***ºº*ºº*ºº* D&G *ºº*ºº*ºº***

Ginny terminaba de lavar sus manos, recuerdos iban y venían como fantasmas en su mente, en todos aparecía Harry. El verlo sin duda la inquietaba, pero ya no era aquel dolor que la arañaba por dentro.

Tomó un pañuelo y lo sumergió bajo el chorro de agua, para después colocárselo detrás de su nuca.

_«Verlo siempre remueve mis sentimientos, pero al menos soporte estar con él horas sin pedirle explicaciones, o suplicarle que regresáramos… sobreviví a esa prueba, quizás después de todo el tiempo si ayuda a menguar el dolor.»_

Inspiró y expiró un par de veces, Blaise estaba poniendo de su parte para animarla, así que lo menos que ella podía hacer es brindarle una plática amena mientras cenaban. Salió caminando con soltura por el lugar cuando observó en la entrada la figura de Malfoy, se detuvo en seco sintiendo toda una revolución en su interior.

No lo había visto desde su incidente y no estaba preparada para hacerlo por lo que se daba cuenta, se apuró a esconderse tras un pilar.

_«De seguro estará cenando con su estirada novia.»_

Lo espió siguiéndolo con su mirada hasta que ocupó una mesas a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba con Zabinni, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había ninguna mujer en esa mesa, más que un hombre de edad avanzada, con barba blanca.

Salió de su escondite caminando más rápido para llegar a su mesa.

— Estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías escapado –—dejó su copa y le abrió la silla.

— No, es sólo que había muchas gente.

— ¿Ordenamos?

— Si — tomó la carta, estirándola frente a su cara como si se estuviera ocultando. Volvió a posar sus pupilas curiosas en Malfoy, notando el movimiento de sus labios, no es que fuera experta leyéndolos, pero no había podido evitar mirarlos, aquella boca era la que la había hecho casi tocar el cielo.

El color carmesí se fue elevando gradualmente por sus mejillas, al pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

— Te sugiero el platillo de la tercera fila…

Ginny despertó de su letargo al escuchar la voz del moreno, se reprendió a si misma, obligándose a alejar su mirada de aquel hurón, pero el aire no parecía llegarle con suficiente fluidez para tranquilizarla.

— Esta bien.

— Entonces llamare al mesero — alzó su mano haciéndole una señal al hombre vestido de negro y blanco, con un chaleco rojo. Blaise ordenó todo, para después tomar su copa —. Brindemos…

— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque por fin estoy disfrutando de tu compañía.

Ginny esbozó una suave sonrisa. — Lo dices como si hubieras esperado años.

— Es que espere años — Ginn hizo un gesto curioso que demostraba su incredulidad —, aunque no lo creas, desde el Colegio me gustabas.

La pelirroja abrió su boca formando una perfecta "o", mientras sus cejas se curvaban por la sorpresa. — No te creo…

— Es verdad.

A unos metros de ahí…

Draco degustaba su copa de vino tinto, mientras O'Brien le explicaba la situación financiera de la empresa, de repente sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca, miró de soslayo las mesas vecinas pero no vio a nadie conocido.

Siguió atendiendo poniendo atención en los porcentajes, el mesero llegó con su pedido, dejaron los papeles de lado para degustar su cena. Estaba platicando con el hombre cuando una risa suave llegó a sus oídos, Draco alzó su mirada topándose con lo que menos esperaba era Ginevra riendo amenamente acompañada de su amigo.

Sintió como si algo se le estuviese clavando en sus entrañas, el pulso se le aceleró, sangre caliente se agolpaba en su cerebro, extinguiendo cualquier pensamiento que no fuera pararse y borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su amigo.

_«Le dije que se alejara de ella ¿y qué hizo? Maldito… y ella que no estaba pudriéndose de dolor por el Cara-rajada.»_

— ¿Pasa algo? — el hombre siguió la trayectoria de la vista del rubio — ¿No es su amigo y socio en su Despacho?

— Si — gruñó, sus pupilas refulgían peligrosas.

— Pues parece estar pasándola bien al lado de esa preciosa chica.

Malfoy contrajo sus cejas al oír aquella bazofia, regresó su vista a la alegre parejita sintiendo como una fría rabia crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

**- D&G-**

Blaise rellenó la copa de la pelirroja que reía suavemente, sus mejillas ahora tenían un rubor adorable debido al vino, quizás también a eso se debía su buen humor, aunque estaba divirtiéndose, sentía una molestia que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, era como una astilla clavada en un dedo.

— Lo digo en serio… — alzó su vista para pedirle otra botella al mesero, cuando se topó con unas pupilas frías conocidas, aunque había algo distinto en ellas que incluso le causó un escalofrío — pero ¿qué…? — calló al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ginn como si no supiera, miró en la dirección que él topándose con el rubio despidiendo su aura de maldad. Su mirada no dejaba dudas, estaba encorajinado — Oh… ¿Qué le pasa?

— Supongo que no esperaba vernos juntos y menos divirtiéndonos — chasqueó su lengua.

— Pensé que le habías contado que saldríamos.

— No, no quería que lo arruinara. Recuerda que él no le agrada que este cerca de ti, lo cual es muy extraño hasta, llegue a pensar que estaba interesado en ti…

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron el doble, comenzó a toser, su corazón dejó de latir por el lapso de un latido para después palpitar alocadamente.

— ¿Estas bien? — ante el asentimiento de la ex leona prosiguió — No pongas esa cara — asumió que su sonrojo era por enojo sin saber realmente lo que sus declaraciones estaban desatando en el interior de la sanadora —, lo sé… nada se podría dar entre ustedes. Finalmente comprendí que él sólo te quería esclavizar para que estuvieras pendiente de su madre.

Ginevra tomó un buen trago de su copa, necesitaba procesar aquello.

— Es un amargado.

Ginny rió disimuladamente. — Dime algo que sea nuevo…

Blaise sonrió en respuesta. — Sólo ignorémoslo, ha estado estresado estos días.

— ¿Por lo que publicó _"Corazón de bruja"_? — preguntó al vislumbrar la posibilidad de sonsacarle información. Después de todo era su mejor amigo, aunque por lo que se había dado cuenta, Draco no le había contado lo de su encuentro, lo cual la tranquilizaba y a la vez la intrigaba.

— Mmm en parte — respondió con una mueca, notando que su amigo no les despegaba la vista —, digamos que a mi parecer Astoria no es la mujer para él.

— ¿Noto un deje de envía?

— No — su expresión se contrajo a manera de desagrado —, yo las prefiero pelirrojas — agregó coqueto —, pero lo digo porque lo conozco, se que se casara de cierta forma presionado por su madre. Astoria vino a revolucionar su vida pero si él de verdad quisiera casarse y la amara, no le costaría tanto comprometerse con ella.

— Entonces ¿crees en el amor? — preguntó enarcando sus cejas casi de forma burlona —Nunca creí que escucharía eso de un Slytherin.

— Tal vez, aunque se podría decir que no he conocido a la mujer que me haga confirmar que existe — dijo indirectamente, besando el dorso de la sanadora.

Ginny alejó su mano discretamente. — Entonces ¿crees qué Draco cometerá un error al comprometerse?

— Yo no usaría la palabra _error,_ si me entiendes — comentó dándole a entender el improperio que utilizaría —,pero no creo que las cosas sucedan, el ver que su madre se está recuperando, lo está haciendo dudar… si me permites ser franco no creo que llegue al altar.

Ginny no pudo evitar que una expresión turbada bañara su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia Draco topándose con su ceño fruncido y sus pupilas que en ese momento parecían más dos dagas a punto de ser lanzadas.

A Blaise no le pasó desapercibido su gesto, entrecerró sus ojos pasando su mirada entre uno y el otro.

— Me disculpas — con cierta torpeza se levantó dejando caer la servilleta.

«_Tonta.»_ La levantó rápidamente, para después perderse tras unos pilares que conducían al tocador.

_«¿Qué esta pasando aquí?»._ Ni siquiera logró seguir con la línea de su deducciones, debido a la inesperada "visita de cortesía" de Malfoy.

— ¿Te diviertes? — inquirió ácido, frunciendo su boca.

— Mucho — soltó con descaró sosteniéndole la mirada, podía notar el gesto de rabia contenida de su amigo, pero lo que no entendía era por qué.

Draco dejó salir una risa sarcástica. — No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo.

— Piensa lo que quieras — chasqueó su lengua con molestia —, lárgate…

El enfado crecía en su interior con sorprendente rapidez, miró a su alrededor notando unas miradas posadas en ellos, no quería protagonizar otro escándalo que saliera en las páginas amarillistas de esa revista.

— Al parecer los malos modos de la pobretona se te están pegando — elegantemente sacó una silla y se sentó a pesar de la reticencia de su amigo.

— ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?

— ¿Qué no ves? Me tomare una copa contigo.

— De ninguna manera — evitó que tocara la botella alejándola.

— Vamos, sólo quiero brindar contigo, porque al fin conseguiste a la… Comadreja menor.

— En serio te molesta que haya salido conmigo.

— No seas idiota, a mi no me interesa lo que pase… entre ustedes — siseó arrastrando las palabras, utilizando su mejor tono despectivo.

— Entonces supongo que no te importara que sigámosla pasando bien en mi departamento — comentó malicioso, probando a su amigo.

Draco sintió una punzada en su estómago, su semblante se ensombreció rápidamente, apretó los labios como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

— ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te molesta que yo si vaya a tirármela? — cuestionó bebiendo de su copa con una sonrisa que delataba sus sucias intenciones.

Draco crispó sus puños con molestia, manteniéndolos ocultos bajo la mesa, de sólo imaginar a su amigo disfrutando de aquel cuerpo, arrancándole suspiros a la pelirroja besando aquellos labios rosados. No, no lo toleraba.

Blaise notó su mueca de asco, aunque él era de los pocos que podían ver debajo de esa mascara y lo que vio hizo que su estómago se contrajera, pero él quería la verdad ahora la sabía y todo comenzó a tener sentido, llenó los huecos de sus conversaciones semanas atrás, su forma de actuar últimamente y ahora entendía el porqué no lo quería cerca.

— Imbécil, por mi revuélcate cuantas veces quieras con esa pobretona — escupió rabioso, incorporándose de golpe.

Él lo detuvo antes de que se alejara de la mesa. — Eres un estúpido… estas que te mueres por ella.

— No sé de qué me hablas, a mi esa… _jamás_ me podría interesar… es tan insignificante e insípida, que no vale la pena, sólo alguien tan atrofiado como tú y el imbécil de Potter puede fijarse en esa — soltó defendiéndose, no podía permitirse ser descubierto –. Deja de beber te vuelve más idiota...

— No sólo te gusta…— lo cortó mirándolo con cierta mofa, después de todo no era tan loco lo que había sospechado antes, después de todo un Malfoy si podía fijarse en un Weasley — …la deseas — concluyó intuitivo —. Eres un ¡hijo de Morgana! Astoria después de todo no estaba equivocada en quererla lejos de ti.

— Imbécil — lo agarró de la camisa, quería callarlo con un buen golpe o en su defecto sacar su varita y lanzarle un _crucio _pero para suerte de su amigo estaban en un lugar público —, no digas idioteces — lo soltó aventándolo ligeramente, alzó su mirada esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado su _amena charla,_ notando que la pelirroja se acercaba con su andar delicado.

Ginny alzó sus pupilas topándose con la mirada de acero del rubio, confundida por su gesto y por su presencia en la mesa, aminoró su paso.

— Divierte con la pobretona…

Blaise sabía que de cierta forma lo había fregado el descubrir el secretito de su amigo, sabía que podía seguir adelante con su planes, pero se había dado cuenta de que Draco no estaba equivocado en una sola cosa, Ginevra no se fijaría en él y no porque él dudara de sus talentos en el arte de seducir, si no porque ella ya había puesto su atención —quizás sin ser consciente— en Draco.

— ¿Pasó algo con Malfoy? — preguntó de inmediato Ginevra, sin darle oportunidad de levantarse para recibirla.

— No, sólo pasó a saludarme…

— Mmm — Ginn sabía por experiencia que había que desconfiar y en esta ocasión sus sentidos le indicaban que algo más había pasado.

**-.-.-.-.- D&G.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco salió del restaurante echando humo por las orejas y rumiando toda clase de palabrotas, la sangre le hervía en su cuerpo como si fuera la lava caliente. En cuanto le entregaron su coche, corrió a gran velocidad por las calles desiertas de Londres, no tenía ningún lugar en mente solamente deseaba alejarse de Ginevra Weasley.

***ºº*ºº*ºº* D&G *ºº*ºº*ºº***

Tiempo después la pareja arribaba a Malfoy Manor, habían pasado un rato más en el restaurante y aunque Blaise la había invitado a bailar, ella se había negado señalando que se encontraba cansada.

Por supuesto él dejó de insistir hasta el último momento, Blaise le abrió la puerta del coche, ayudándola a descender habían tomado una fuerte cantidad de vino y no era para menos que se sintiera mareada.

Ginny dejó salir una risilla al tropezar en la escalinata que los llevaría a la puerta. — Creo que no debí beber tanto — manifestó retirando un mechón rojo que caía sobre sus ojos interfiriendo con su visión.

— Sólo fueron un par de copas.

— Fueron dos botellas — aclaro mirándolo de soslayo.

— Aún así, además no has perdido el estilo.

— ¿Tu crees?

— Sigues viéndote hermosa te lo puedo asegurar — pronunció con voz aterciopelada, finalmente había llegado a la puerta.

— Eres un mentiroso.

— Suelo serlo a veces pero te aseguro que en esta ocasión estoy hablando con la verdad — aseguró clavando sus pupilas oscuras en el rostro de la sanadora.

— Eres abogado ¿Sabes qué es difícil creerte, no? — él se encorvó ligeramente, pero en ningún momento borró su sonrisa bonachona.

— Si, lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose solamente. Ginny se aferró a su bolso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, al notar como él se inclinaba con la intención de besarla.

— Blaise, no — colocó su mano en el pecho del ex Slytherin evitando que siguiera avanzando.

Él se echó para atrás, resignado. — Tenía que intentarlo — comentó dejando caer ligeramente sus hombros

— Yo no estoy lista, quizás…

— No tienes que darme explicaciones — interrumpió —, y aunque me rompes el corazón — agregó con un gesto teatral — sobreviviré.

La pelirroja lo miró agradecida, se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla tostada.

— Gracias por la cena.

— De nada pelirroja, cuando quieras.

Ella asintió brindándole una sonrisa sincera, se giró para abrir la puerta. Blaise esperó que ella entrara para regresar sobre sus pasos a donde lo esperaba su lujoso coche, él no solía darse por vencido tan rápido, pero había que saber cuando retirase con dignidad de antemano sabía que la guerra por el corazón de la pelirroja no la iba a ganar.

Aunque se quitara del camino, no quería decir que no molestaría a Draco, abordó su carro y fue en busca de un poco de diversión.

**...::::::::::::: D&G :::::::::::::...**

Ginny se dirigió primero que nada a la habitación de Narcissa, para preguntar sobre su estado, en cuanto la reviso y conversó con la enfermera, pudo regresar a su cuarto. Mientras se desvestía pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, tenía una mezcla de emociones en su interior, imágenes de Harry iban y venían, combinadas con las palabras de su hermano.

En cuanto tomó el camisón que usaría para dormir, su mente voló irremediablemente al hurón albino, un calofrío atravesó su cuerpo de la punta de los pies a la cabeza al recordar las pupilas grisáceas delineándola sin reparo.

— ¡Por Cirse! — se tomó un respiro profuso, era tan estúpido que una simple mirada la sacudiera de aquella forma, aunque lo era más, que siguiera pasándole cada vez que la recordaba.

Se dirigió al baño aún con el rubio oxigenado en sus pensamientos, había descubierto tantas cosas sobre él ese día.

Poco después se encontraba metida en la cama y lo peor es que seguía tratando de desmenuzar las acciones de ex Slytherin.

— Ni siquiera se por qué estoy pensando en ese idiota.

«_Claro que lo sabes.» _ Atacó su conciencia.

Enterró su cara en la almohada, gruñó sobre ésta frustrada. Claro que lo sabía, y no importaba cuántas veces tratara de olvidarlo, el recuerdo de aquel beso asaltaba su mente sin pedirle permiso, inquietándola.

— ¿Qué me esta pasando? — era como si hubiera sido presa de varios _Confundus_.

Pensó en Astoria, en la conversación que había sostenido con Narcissa, parecía tan feliz, totalmente lo contrario de Draco, lo que había podido ver de él esa noche, nada tenía que ver con esa emoción, al contario lo había visto malhumorado, tenso… eso no es lo que debería proyectar alguien que esta a punto de comprometerse con el amor de su vida o en su defecto con alguien que se quiere, cada vez más se convencía de que Soizic y Blaise tenían razón.

— Tonto hurón…

En los últimos días había estado pensando en Draco con una frecuencia comenzaba a asustarla, pero lo hacía más el estar desarrollando ese sentimiento de preocupación por él, por no mencionar que estaba comenzando a afectarle los sentidos.

Llena de zozobra y pensamientos contrastantes fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, esta sería una de las muchas noches en que se quedaría dormida pensando en Draco Malfoy, no como el bastardo que solía molestarla en el Colegio, si no como el hombre que era con virtudes y defectos que cada día cobraba más importancia en su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**_

* Fragmento del poema "Lo que quiero contigo" de Magali Sauceda.

Bueno estamos de vuelta y con un largo capitulo, que aunque no es lo que esperábamos pues teníamos que publicar pues es necesario para la historia, esperamos que les guste y no olviden dejarnos sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y demás y gracias a todos por leer.

**Sett**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia, y bueno Draco en este capítulo va a querer matar a más de uno, pero principalmente a Blaise jaja por obvias razones. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**muminSarita**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Sentimos la demora, hablando ya de la historia si hay mucha tensión entre Draco y Ginny, pero a su tiempo dejaremos que la liberen jajja. No es un Harry-Luna, aunque no nos disgusta la pareja. Esperamos que te guste el capitulo, saludos.

**Brinitonks:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, si ya era hora de que Draco hiciera algo, jajaja pero muy pronto habrá mas de esos momentos jajaj. Ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar cada capitulo, sentimos la tardanza, esperamos que puedas leer la actualización y te guste. Saludos.

**Lunix**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Suponemos que si querrás lanzarnos un avada por la tardanza, pero ya esta aquí la actualización y esperamos que te guste. Disculpa por tardar tanto, esperamos contar con tu comentario. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Tienes toda la razón es que Draquito si sabe besar jajaja. Gracias por comentar, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luntica88**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y pues en este capi hay otra escena movidita, aunque no es lo que todos esperamos, pero al menos es algo jajaja. Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review con tus comentarios. Saludos.

**Nahi**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar, nos alegra que te guste y pues a pesar de la tardanza, hemos vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Jimee**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un review, Sentimos la demora, pero esperamos que te guste el capitulo y el drama entre Draco y Ginn. Saludos.

**Liesl Ann:** Hola ¿cómo estas? Sentimos haber tardado tanto, nos da gusto que te agrade la historia y los capítulos que aunque este no esta tan movido pues era necesario. Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Lilis:** Hola ¿Cómo estas? Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque hemos vuelto con uno más. Ojala lo puedas leer y te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	11. Ardientes sensaciones

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_*_ _**Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena.**_ – _Paulo Coehlo._

**OoOoOoO**

**Ardientes sensaciones...**

Draco se encontraba observando el sol caer en el balcón de una de sus residencias, la brisa marina jugueteaba con su cabellos rubios, su mirada estaba perdida más allá de aquel color rojizo que rayaba al cielo, recreando con detalle la imagen de Ginevra Weasley.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la barandilla, parecía que estaba atado por cadenas a ella, a su recuerdo, a su aroma, a su calor… maldito deseo que corría como fuego por sus venas, haciéndolo perder la cordura, extinguiendo su voluntad.

Maldita la hora en que se había fijado en ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había ocurrido pero cuando menos se lo había esperado ella ya se había colado a sus pensamientos, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de impedirlo.

Su condena había sido probar sus labios rosados que tan sólo con el primer rose succionaron toda su racionalidad, sus prejuicios… el sentir aquel cuerpo rozarse contra el suyo, apretarse contra él, había sido su perdición…

Crispó su mandíbula logrando que sus dientes rechinaran. «_Maldita Weasley_.»

La sangre le hervía cada vez que pesaba que era Blaise quién estaba disfrutando de ella, del sonido burbujeante de su risa, del fuego de su mirada, de su piel satinada salpicada de pecas…

Si, estaba llenó de celos, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que no había ido ya a lanzarle un par de maldiciones a su casi ex amigo.

Unos brazos rodearon su torso desnudo acariciándolo suavemente trayéndolo de regresó de aquellos peligrosos pensamientos, no necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Astoria. Había estado con ella la última semana, un tanto porque le había prometido un tiempo para ellos dos y otro poco porque esperaba reencontrar sus sentimientos por ella, reavivar el fuego de la pasión que él hacia semanas que no sentía por ella, pero la realidad lo había golpeado nuevamente y al final, no podía más que aceptar que no había dejado de pensar ni un sólo segundo en la sanadora, ni siquiera en los momentos en los que estaba haciendo suya a Astoria.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y disfrutamos del poco tiempo que nos queda juntos? —susurró con voz sedosa depositando un beso en su espalda dejando en claro sus intenciones.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se tensó ante las caricias de su novia, no podía seguir haciendo eso, ya no quería seguir fingiendo. Se sentía tan miserable cada vez que estaba con ella, ya ni siquiera estaba disfrutando del sexo y sobraba decir que eso no estaba nada bien.

—Astoria, es mejor que regresemos ya. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender… —pausó pensando rápidamente un par de escusas aceptables—además hay detalles de la fiesta que necesitan de tu supervisión.

—Pero pueden esperar un poco más, son sólo unas horas más —repuso aferrándose a él.

Malfoy tomó las delicadas manos de su novia, retirándolas de su cuerpo. Se giró poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Lo siento Astoria, voy a regresar esta misma noche —afirmó pasando al lado de la chica, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

—Pero amor… no entiendo, pensé que la estábamos pasando bien —exclamó detrás de él.

—Así fue, pero tengo que volver, si quieres puedes quedarte —aseveró antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta, dejando a Astoria con la boca entreabierta y claramente molesta.

Realizó un mohín golpeando con su pie el suelo, odiaba cuando él zanjaba de esa forma las conversaciones. Últimamente estaba demasiado disperso, a pesar de estar con ella parecía que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar o con otra persona. Ya ni siquiera susurraba su nombre cuando se encontraban haciendo el amor.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos, hizo una exhalación profunda buscando calmar su frustración, miró con aprensión la puerta que lo separaba de él, lo peor era que no sólo eso los separaba.

***/*/*/ D&G /*/*/***

En St. Mungo…

Ginny se encontraba sentada en la soledad del cubículo, su turno había terminado hacia media hora pero la verdad era que no quería dejar el hospital para irse a encerrar en la mansión de los Malfoy, dónde no hacia más que sentirse abrumada por todos los dichosos preparativos para la magistral fiesta de compromiso.

La señora Greengrass parecía habitar la mansión, pues no salía de ahí, varias veces le había pedido salir del cuarto de Narccissa, pues no la dejaba descansar con sus constantes pendientes. Había sido en una de esas ocasiones en las que se había enterado de que Draco se había ido de viaje con Astoria o en palabras de Eliza Greengrass: "un viaje romántico, una luna de miel adelantada". Cada vez que recordaba eso el estómago se le revolvía.

—¿Qué haces con ese informe? —cuestionó Soizic, sacando de su letargo a la joven pelirroja.

Las pupilas de Ginevra volaron hacia el informe que tenía entre sus manos, notando como estaba completamente arrugado. Entreabrió sus labios tratando de explicar, pero ni ella misma entendía su acción, últimamente su comportamiento no era el mismo.

— ¿Pues en quién estabas pesando? —indagó burlona, señalando con la mirada las hojas.

—Yo no…

— ¿No me digas qué otra vez es Potter y en esa mujer? —soltó con un gesto despectivo, sentándose en un silla frente al escritorio.

—No…

Soizic deshizo su postura relajada, para concentrarse en su amiga. Pasó su mirada por ella como si fuera un paciente y tratará de diagnosticarle una enfermedad.

—Si no es él… ¿qué es lo que te esta pasando?

—No sé de qué hablas —soltó sin mirar a su amiga, desarrugando el informe, concentrándose en eso como si se tratase de una tarea apasionante.

— ¿No sabes? Has estado actuando de forma extraña desde que volviste al hospital.

—No estoy actuando de forma extraña —interpeló alzando su rostro, enfrentando la mirada olivácea de su amiga.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, has estado llegado al hospital antes de tu turno, andas despistada, has estado fallando en la elaboración de pociones… a veces parece que estuvieras en otro mundo y por si fuera poco… andas muy voluble, si no estas triste, estas furiosa…

Ginevra arrugó su frente, acentuando su expresión de disconformidad. —Es sólo que estoy estresada, ¿te parece poco todo lo que me ha sucedido en los últimos meses? — se incorporó dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—No, sólo pensé que esto tendría que ver con algo más…

—Y según tú ¿qué podría… —su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un sonido en la puerta, la abrió topándose con la imponente y atractiva figura de Zabinni— …ser?

—Pues… —caminó hacia ella, señalándole con sus ojos picaros al moreno— Blaise, ¿nuevamente por aquí?

—Sólo quería hacerme un chequeo —comentó adoptando una actitud seria que nadie en esa habitación le creía.

La castaña enarcó sus cejas significativamente, mirando con picardía a su amiga. —Al parecer debes sentirte muy mal, porque vienes a checarte a diario desde hace unos días.

—Debo tener una enfermedad extraña, porque sólo ella… —tomó la mano de la pelirroja depositando un beso en su dorso— puede hacerme sentir más que bien —pronunció sin apartar su mirada ardiente de Ginevra.

—Bueno… creo que debo ir a atender mis pacientes —mencionó al ver que salía sobrando.

—Espera —pidió Blaise, deteniéndola en al cruzar el marco de la puerta—, tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu elección de con quien salir...

Soizic sintió como cada parte de su ser se tesaba, sabía a lo que se refería o mejor dicho a quién se refería, pero ya había tomado la decisión de dejar el pasado en el pasado, y vivir el presente al lado de Allen.

Se obligó a sonreír no sin cierto esfuerzo, soltándose del agarre del moreno.

—No hay nada que reconsiderar —se acercó y pellizcó sus mejillas como cuando eran pequeños.

—Soizic —se quejó, alejándola con facilidad.

—Nos vemos, el deber me llama, diviértanse… —se giró alejándose por el pasillo.

—Pensé que hoy no vendrías —dijo Ginny, regresando su atención a él.

—Resulta que me pregunte ¿qué prefieres una cena aburrida con unos viejos o una cena con una ardiente pelirroja?

La sanadora curvó su ceja ante aquel epíteto, no podía negar que su relación con el moreno había mejorado gratamente esos días y aunque no negaba el encanto natural del hombre, no había llegado más que a sentir cariño, agradecimiento y quizás una pisca de atracción.

—Entonces ¿vamos a cenar?

Ginevra entrecerró sus ojos, realizando un mohín de duda.

—Prometo que sólo será una botella de vino esta vez.

Una risa alegre escapó de sus labios rosados, pues no podía negar que se la pasaba en grande con él y que al calor de la platica podían llegársele a pasar las copas, claro que no al grado de perder el estilo o ser un bulto.

—Debo llegar a Malfoy Manor antes de las diez —le advirtió sonriéndole.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Me cambio, firmo unas cosas y nos vamos —anunció recobrando un poco de buen humor —. ¿Le avisas a Caccianti?

Blaise torció su gesto, mostrando su desagrado por el hombre que yacía al final del pasillo.

***i*i*i*i D&G i*i*i*i***

Draco se encontraba abordo de uno sus tantos coches lujosos, había dejado a Astoria hacia horas, podía haberse ido directo a su departamento, pero la razón por la que aún seguía en las calles de Londres corriendo era porque dentro de él se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre lo que debía y no hacer, pero que deseaba como si se tratase del mismo oxigeno que clamaban sus pulmones.

Finalmente después de unas horas de conflicto interno cedió a su estúpida necesidad de ver a la sanadora, así que tomó el camino hacia Wiltshire donde se encontraba la mansión de su familia y para justificar su decisión se mentía a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo iba para saber cómo se encontraba de salud su madre.

Al atravesar el portón de la mansión su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mayor rapidez, sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago llamó su atención. No era una sensación desagradable sin embargo lo desconcertaba y más porque todas esas reacciones eran debido a que estaba próximo a verla.

Aparcó su coche frente a la gloriosa mansión, notando que el coche de su mejor amigo estorbaba su paso, toda emoción se esfumó de su cuerpo siendo transformada por una fría rabia que le llegó hasta los huesos, la única razón por la que él estaría ahí era: Ginny Weasley.

Salió de su coche con una furia recorriéndole el cuerpo, apagando su razón. Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente al notar a la pareja acaramelada en la puerta, molió sus dientes con tanta fuerza que los músculos de su mandíbula temblaron.

Subió la escalinata con pasos furibundos, con las pupilas plateadas clavadas en la pelirroja que había venido a volcar su mundo, la cual lo miraba como si se tratase de un fantasma.

… … … D&G … … …

Ginny reía suavemente frente a las puertas de la mansión, había pasado una estupenda cena con el moreno, la había hecho olvidar por un momento todo lo que la agobiaba, aunque siempre que él mencionaba a Draco en alguna de sus anécdotas o comentarios, el ritmo lento de su corazón se volvía un enloquecido aleteó.

—Gracias por la cena, es hora de que entre —comentó Ginny brindándole una linda sonrisa.

— ¿No me invitaras a pasar? —indagó coqueto, cerrando el espacio entre ellos atrapándola entre él y la puerta de roble.

—No es mi casa y no tengo el derecho de invitar a nadie… —indicó siguiéndole el juego.

—Yo no soy cualquier persona, además no te estoy pidiendo permiso para entrar a la casa… a la cual puedo pasar si deseo, si no a tu habitación… —añadió en un suave susurro a su oído.

Una profunda sombra rosada apareció en el rostro de Ginny. — Blaise… —murmuró abochornada colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del moreno alejándole ligeramente, estaba por hacerse a un lado cuando escuchó el motor de un auto, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente tratando de observar de quién se trataba, quizás era Lucius Malfoy —sólo eso le faltaba que la descubriera coqueteando con el mejor amigo de su hijo—, pero lo descartó al notar de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ahí a unos metros de ella se encontraba el que se había convertido en su dolor de cabeza, en su desvelo en las noches, en su deseo en sueños candentes. Si el muy maldito volvía después de haberse revolcado con esa en su supuesto viaje romántico, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que de verdad lo había extrañado y cuanto le afectaba el hecho de que él se hubiese ido con Astoria; en lugar de enfrentar al mundo y gritarles que no tenía porque complacerlos, ni cubrir con las expectativas de una sociedad que estaba completamente podrida y acabada.

Si estaba enferma de celos, porque había caído bajo el encanto del seductor de Draco Malfoy. Ese que detestaba tanto en el Colegio se había comportado como nunca pensó, llevándola a caer en aquella terrible confusión sentimental… pues no podía seguir haciéndose de la vista gorda y negar sus acciones.

Él a su manera había cuidado de ella, le había ofrecido un techo, protección, había limpiado sus lagrimas, le había dicho las cosas sobre Harry como ninguno otro se había atrevido y por si fuera poco la había hecho sentirse deseada, con aquella forma tan arrebatadora de besarla, que aún lograba quitarle el aliento porque cada vez que lo recordaba un golpe de calor se disparaba por su cuerpo, haciéndola caer en un estado bochornoso.

Cegada por los celos y el deseo de hacerle sentir tan sólo un poquito de lo que ella había sentido al saber que se había ido con Astoria; atrajo al moreno, tomándolo de las solapas de su chamarra y plantándole un beso frente a Draco, quien se detuvo en seco presenciando aquel espectáculo patético que fue como una puñalada que se clavó muy dentro de él, provocándole un dolor que no había sentido por ninguna mujer antes… que estaba muy lejos de ser físico y controlable.

En ese instante, mientras veía como Blaise se aferraba a la estrecha cintura de la sanadora, besándola como él había deseado hacerlo, el recelo, la envidia y la rabia se conjuntaron para nublar sus sentidos, apagando su racionalidad. Nada importaba más que hacer que ese le quietara las manos de encima a la sanadora, cerró sus puños con tal fuerza que le dolieron hasta los huesos de los dedos.

( ** ( ** ( * D&G * ) ** ) ** )

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para Ginny y a pesar de que el beso había sido para su sorpresa de lo mejor, no pudo hacer que olvidara que Malfoy se encontraba ahí. Sus labios se despegaron, su respiración estaba ligeramente afectada. De inmediato soltó la ropa del moreno, poniendo distancia entre ellos y mientras Blaise la miraba complacido, ella se quedaba helada ante la mirada escalofriante de Draco.

—Ginny… eso… —calló al percibir que la atención de la sanadora se encontraba en otro lugar o más bien en otra persona, se giró topándose con su amigo y no necesitó más que un segundo para percatarse que estaba encolerizado hasta los huesos.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—Es mejor que entres —le pidió serio Blaise, las cosas se podían poner feas y era mejor que no estuviese presente.

—Pero…

—Desaparece Weasley —escupió rabioso, la pelirroja frunció su ceño molesta por el tono que había utilizado.

—Draco y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos —explicó incitándola a ingresar en la seguridad de la casa. Ginny pasó su mirada del moreno al rubio que en ese momento se asemejaba más a un dragón que aún humano, pues estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Zabinni avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa lasciva bailando en sus labios.

Malfoy ni siquiera pronunció palabra, silencioso como una serpiente se abalanzó sobre él propinándole un buen golpe en rostro que logró que Blaise chocara contra un pilar que adornaba la fachada de la casa.

Blaise dejó salir un gemido de dolor, pero aún así se las ingenió para conservar esa maldita expresión que encendía más los instintos agresivos de Draco.

—No podías resistirlo más ¿verdad? —preguntó con el sabor ocre en su boca— Tenías que hacerlo…

—Idiota —rumió tomándolo de su chamarra azotándolo contra la columna neoclásica.

Zabinni se soltó propinándole un empujón que logró desestabilizar a Draco, pero lo peor llegó cuando sintió los nudillos del moreno moliendo contra su mandíbula, haciéndolo ladear su rostro de forma violenta, eso le causaría un dolor de cuello después.

—Sabía que no ibas a aguantar la idea de que yo estuviera con ella, disfrutándola como tú desearías poder hacerlo al menos una vez—Blaise pudo ver como los ojos de su amigo relampagueaban por la rabia que ardía en su interior.

Malfoy se prensó a él, haciendo que ambos cayeran por la escalinata golpeándose entre escalón y escalón, hasta que llegaron al suelo; fue entonces que se soltaron.

—No eres para ella más que un remplazo barato del Cara-rajada ¿o creías que pensaba en ti cuando se lo hacías?

—Eres un desgraciado… —dejó salir una risa sarcástica, se incorporó gruñendo por el dolor de tan estrepitosa caída — ¿por qué no terminas de una buena vez de aceptarlo? Estas perdiendo el sentido común por tu tozudez, eres un estúpido… acepta que te encanta esa mujer, que…

—Cállate… —se fue nuevamente contra él, repartiendo un par de puñetazos aquí y allá cosa que también hizo Blaise, pues no pensaba dejarse golpear sólo porque su amigo era un cabeza dura.

Después de un rato ambos estaban jadeantes en el suelo, con el cuerpo adolorido y contusiones por doquier.

—No me acosté con ella… —Draco alzó su mirada consternado—… de hecho ni siquiera me había dejado besarla hasta hoy, pero ambos sabemos porqué fue… — se incorporó sacudiéndose la tierra, pasaron unos segundos en los que el silencio gobernó entre los dos. Se giró colocándose frente al rubio ofreciéndole su mano para que se incorporara.

**...:::::::::::::D&G:::::::::::::...**

Ginevra había presenciado la mayoría de la disputa desde una ventana de la sala, había tratado de ir a detenerlos pero Caccianti no se lo había permitido. Eventualmente la pelea terminó y ella se quedó más tranquila al ver que seguían tan amigos como siempre.

—No entiendo ¿cuál fue el motivo de su pelea? —comentó para si misma ya en la privacidad de su cuarto a donde había ido después de revisar a Narcissa — ¿Por qué llegó en ese estado? ¿Tan mal le iría con Astoria?... ¿se habrá peleado otra vez con ella?

Se dejó caer en su cama, abrazando una almohada. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es de Malfoy de quién hablo…—se quedó en silencio meditando los hechos, tratando de desmenuzar sus sentimientos— besé a Blaise…. ¿por qué lo besé?

«No sería por desquitarte de un rubio hurón.» Exclamó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡No… arrggg! Es un idiota… y yo más por actuar de esa forma ¿qué es lo quería lograr? Como si de verdad a él le importara… si el muy maldito sólo me utilizó y me besó… sólo por… Merlín sabrá que le pasaba en su hueca cabezota, porque de seguro que ya no le funciona por tanto peróxido…

Nuevamente las emociones encontradas abrumaban su mente, se dirigió al baño esperando que una ducha la relajara.

**.·´ .·´ .·´ .·´ D&G `·. `·. `·. `·.**

Theodore se encontraba nadando en la piscina techada de su mansión, sacando su frustración y su estrés. Esos días se sentía bastante tenso, no sólo porque había tenido que trabajar el doble gracias a que Draco se le había ocurrido largarse con su noviecita, si no por sus propios problemas.

Soizic definitivamente había colocado una barrera entre los dos y no porque estuviera saliendo con ese jugador de cuarta; si no porque se había negado a tener cualquier contacto con él, aunque estaba seguro que lo hacía por miedo a enfrentar las cosas.

Al llegar a la orilla de la piscina, se pasó una mano por rostro retirando el exceso líquido, abrió sus ojos topándose con un elfo.

—Joven amo, el señor Blaise Zabinni lo espera…

Nott contrajo su gesto, no esperaba la visita de su amigo, algo debía de haber pasado. Salió del agua resintiendo el cambio de temperatura, la brisa nocturna hizo que su piel se enchinara, tomó una toalla y se dirigió hacia la sala.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió ligeramente sorprendido al ver el estado de su amigo.

—Mmm… digamos que tuve un encuentro de bienvenida con Draquito —comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Theodore enarcó su ceja, tratando de leer entre líneas. Aunque no necesitó más que un par de segundos para comprender. Antes de salir del Despacho su secretaria le había dicho que Blaise había cancelado su compromiso y lo demás era fácil de deducir.

—Tarde o temprano iba a suceder —profirió sirviéndose una copa de whiskey—, de hecho esperaba que al menos te dejara uno o dos días en el hospital.

—Ha, ha, imbécil… —profirió lanzándole una mirada hostil— el que iba a terminar ahí era él.

Los labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona, bebió un trago disfrutando del enojo de su amigo. — Veo que no te sorprendió saber que Draco… —pausó buscando las palabras adecuadas— esta más que encaprichado con la Weasley.

El semblante de Blaise se ensombreció por un momento, segundos después una expresión condescendiente bañó su rostro. —Tu y yo sabemos que es más que eso…

—Si, pero tu preferirías que no fuese verdad ¿no es así? —aseveró sagaz.

Zabinni entrecerró sus ojos curvando sus labios en una sonrisa viperina. —Eres un idiota Nottito… —buscó entre sus ropas su caja de cigarros, tomando el tiempo para encender uno y darle la primera calada. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, en ese momento sentía que hasta los cojines se le estaban encajando en las vertebras de su espalda.

—Tranquilo… aún puede que ella lo rechace.

Blaise dejó escapar una risotada que le causó un latigazo de dolor que lo obligó a llevarse una mano al abdomen, de verdad su amigo estaba atrasado en noticias. Aunque eso era lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Theo entreabrió sus labios asombrado, enarcó sus cejas aún presó de la incredulidad.

—Estas insinuado que…

—Eso mismo —confirmó bebiendo el resto de alcohol de un solo trago, sintiendo como la garganta le ardía a su paso.

**(*`. * `. *`. D&G .´ * . ´ * . ´ *)**

Más tarde Draco entraba a la casa con escoba en mano, había necesitado un tiempo de vuelo para estabilizarse y retomar el orden en su cabeza.

El saberse tan cerca de la pelirroja no lo ayudaba para nada, pero al menos la bestia que había despertado dentro de él se había calmado después de las afirmaciones del moreno, sin embargo no pasaba lo mismo con lo que sentía por ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, saciado su necesidad vital, avanzó hacia su cuarto estaba muerto y necesitaba unas buenas horas de descanso antes de enfrentarse a su madre, a los numerosos casos que lo esperaban sobre su escritorio y a… ella, a esa chica de cabellos de fuego, de mirada ardiente, de un cuerpo que lo incitaba a perderse en el como un loco, a tocarlo como nunca antes nadie… a llevarla a la cúspide del placer y escucharla gritar su nombre hasta que no tuviera más voz.

Y de pronto frente a él se encontraba esa mujer tal y como la estaba imaginando en ese momento, parpadeó varias veces esperando que ella desapareciera como las otras veces en que soñaba despierto, pero no ahí en medio del pasillo estaba ella. Se detuvo en seco notando la reacción asombrada de la joven, al parecer ella tampoco esperaba encontrárselo. ¿A acaso era un juego cruel del destino?

Su corazón se agitó desatando toda clase de sensaciones en su cuerpo y ahora frente a ella su mente se había quedado en blanco ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Insultarla como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Ignorarla?

**··············· (D&G) ···············**

Ginevra se removía incomoda en su cama, quizás había sido los dos termos de café que se había tomado esa mañana para resistir las horas de trabajo o tal vez el hecho de que no había dormido bien esos días, o quizás la temperatura que había descendido bastante debido a que pronto acabaría el otoño y el invierno ya se empezaba a sentir.

¿Para qué se mentía? Eso ya ni ella se lo creía, su insomnio no tenía nada que ver con eso, tenía que ver con que a unos pasos de su cuarto se encontraba Malfoy, probablemente ya en el séptimo sueño y ella ahí quebrándose la cabeza tratando de desmenuzar sus acciones, de darle una explicación a lo que le pasaba con ese hombre por el que antes no sentía nada más que repudio, desprecio… y ahora eso parecía haberse esfumado o transformado en todo lo contrario.

Merlín, la perturbaba tanto.

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué a mí? —aventó sus mantas y buscó sus pantuflas, colocándose en el camino hacia la puerta su bata — ¡Por Cirse, es Malfoy, un idiota, engreído que no merece ni el mínimo de mis pensamientos….!

Abrió la puerta bruscamente asustando al pobre auror, quien de inmediato se cuadró expectante de alguna acción por parte de su protegida.

—Voy a la cocina, no es necesario que me acompañe…. —ordenó sin dar lugar a que él pudiera interpelar. Se limitó asentir, observándola perderse en la media luz del pasillo.

Ginevra rumiaba por lo bajo, tratando de darle lógica a lo que sentía. Ni siquiera logró llegar a la escalinata cuando se topó con aquel hurón que tanto la alteraba, se detuvo sintiendo su corazón latir vertiginosamente, casi era como si en cualquier segundo fuese a saltar por su boca.

Lo primero que notó fue que no estaba tan lastimado como creía, probablemente ya había hecho uso de algunos hechizos y pociones; lo segundo fue su aspecto relajado, no estaba usando la ropa elegante con la que había llegado, estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca que se ceñía a su torso como una segunda piel, destacando su musculatura y un pantalón gris que probablemente era parte de un conjunto de ropa para dormir por la soltura de la tela.

Subió a su rostro, notando como sus mechones plateados relucían ante el brillo de los candelabros, pero lo que realmente captó su atención fue la forma libre en la que caían sobre su rostro, podía decir que se veía mejor así que con su clásico peinado de niño mimado.

La piel se le enchinó al encontrar las pupilas plateadas, podía notar como el fuego del deseo ardía dentro de ellas y por alguna razón aunque la vocecilla dentro de su mente le ordenó apartar la mirada, no lo hizo. Al contrario se la sostuvo como si estuviera retándolo a actuar.

**xxxx D&G xxxx**

Draco trató de recuperarse y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, aunque no iba ser sencillo. Tragó en seco, tenía una extraña sensación revoloteando en su estómago, consternado respiró lentamente armándose de valor, le diría unas cuantas frases y después se iría.

—Weasley… ¿Qué haces deambulando por mi casa y dónde dejaste a tu monigote? — soltó bruscamente logrando que Ginny lo mirara ceñuda.

—No sabía que tenía que darte explicación de todos mis movimientos —replicó gélida, intento pasarlo, pero él le cerró su camino—, hazte a un lado Malfoy.

Si era un reverendo idiota, en el primer instante su plan se había ido al diablo, pero es que no podía más con lo que le pasaba, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, aspirar aquel aroma que antes tanto detestaba y que ahora se había vuelto como el mismo oxigeno para su ser.

— ¿Si no qué? —preguntó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa con cierto toque perverso.

—Si no, recordaras los viejos tiempos —mencionó mostrándole su varita—, un mocomurciélago le vendría bien a tu pálido rostro hurón…

Él enarcó ostensiblemente su ceja, haciendo relucir su gesto de incredulidad.

—Baja eso Weasley —su voz se tornó un murmullo sedoso—, no sea que te vayas a ser daño —añadió acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Ginn apretó sus labios y rompió su contacto visual tratando de resistirse al hechizo hipnotizarte que eran sus ojos, trató de esquivarlo, pero nuevamente él le impidió pasar, imponiéndose frente ella.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Malfoy? —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquila Weasley, sólo quiero conversar contigo…

—Ha por favor —resopló sarcástica— ¿Qué tendríamos que hablar tu y yo? Si es sobre tu madre, Soizic te mantiene al tanto y si deseas que hablemos sobre eso, lo haremos por la mañana… —concluyó intentando nuevamente pasarlo.

—No tan rápido Weasley —prorrumpió con voz aterciopelada— ¿Y qué si te dijera que no es sobre eso? —cerró el espacio entre ellos logrando que ella diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento acariciar sus labios, una descarga de adrenalina la recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar lo que era un beso de Malfoy ¿podría suceder en ese instante de nuevo? Su corazón tembló de emoción.

—N-no entiendo ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—Tal vez deba refrescarte la memoria —y entonces sucedió, sucumbió al oscuro deseo que palpitaba en interior, cedió ante la tentación que ardía en lo más profundo de su ser. De repente y sin aspavientos le había rodeado con sus brazos su figura y sus labios habían atrapado los de ella sin ninguna dificultad.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando estiró sus manos colocándolas en los hombros de Malfoy, pero eso sólo logró que una sensación eléctrica la atravesara.

Draco la besaba con tal fuerza que el cuerpo le tembló en respuesta, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y a pesar de saber que debía alejarlo, todo su ser vibraba pidiendo más de él; éste era el beso que tanto había anhelado por días, se dejó ir acoplándose al movimiento seductor de aquellos labios, centrándose en su sabor…

Se entregó al momento sin pensar si era correcto o no, abrió su boca instintivamente, en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron un estallido de éxtasis los sorprendió. Las manos de Draco se asieron a la curva de su espalda, aferrándose a ella como si creyera que en cualquier momento desaparecería y una vez más despertaría dándose cuenta que sólo había sido otro de esos tortuosos sueños.

La saboreó a profundidad, deleitándose con cada rincón de aquella pequeña boca, el cuerpo suave de Ginevra se acurrucó contra el de él, haciéndolo arder en deseo. La estaba besando incluso con más fervor que la primera vez y ella lo sabía porque le pasaba lo mismo. Lo que él le provocaba era tan contradictorio, en un primer instante deseó que se alejara, pero ahora no deseaba separase de él, no quería separar sus labios y que aquel momento terminara como la primera vez.

Draco se sorprendió al sentir la intensa respuesta de Ginevra, la pasión con la que ella lo besaba provocó en él una llamarada de calor que lo abrasó de pies a cabeza; la llevó a pegarse contra la fría pared del pasillo buscando mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Ginny arqueó su espalda ligeramente al sentir que su ósculo se volvía más exigente, se aferró a los hombros de Draco para no caer derretida al suelo. No podía creer la cantidad de sensaciones que despertaba en ella, el calor de su cuerpo la enardeció. Él la hacia sentir que flotaba, la única razón por la que se sentía aún en la tierra, era por aquellos brazos que la encadenaban a permanecer a su lado.

Draco se embriagó del sabor de sus labios y mientras él se perdía en aquella boca, sus manos acariciaban el costado de aquella delgada figura, pero no era suficiente; el deseo le atravesaba las venas, quería, ansiaba… sentir su piel cremosa bajo la palma de sus manos y el saber que lo que hacia estaba mal, sólo le daba un plus de adrenalina, porque finalmente lo prohibido se hacia más tentador.

Sus bocas se separaron después de unos intensos minutos en los que no se escuchó más ruido en el pasillo que sus respiraciones agitadas acompañadas por ligeros gemidos. Sus miradas se encontraron cubiertas por el velo del deseo, ambos sabían que detrás de eso había sentimientos atrapados que ninguno terminaba de aceptar.

La duda atravesó a Ginny como una flecha certera, ahora que ya no tenía aquellos labios succionando su racionalidad. La fuerza de aquella mirada plateada la hizo temblar de excitación y pasión.

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pero él…»_.

Draco notó la incertidumbre que bañó el rostro de la sanadora, él no era inmune a eso, estaba pasando por los mismos pensamientos contradictorios, pero no quería pensar, sólo quería sentir, saber que por fin era ella y no otro de esos sueños en los que despertaba frustrado por no poder tenerla. Al fin era su calor, su aroma, su cuerpo el que estrechaba, el que tocaba, el que besaba… su mirada lo hacia sentirse tan vulnerable, era como si ella quisiera adentrarse en él…

Despegó su mano de la cintura de la chica para deslizar sus dedos por las hebras rojas de su cabello, siguió su recorrido por la curva de su cuello, dejando un rastro de fuego en la piel de Ginny, la cual se estremeció al sentir como él se entretenía acariciando su clavícula, pero dejó de respirar al sentir como sus dedos rozaron su escote por encima de la tela de su bata.

_«¡Por Gryffindor! ¿Qué es lo que me provoca exactamente? ¿Deseo… pasión o algo más?»_.

Sin saber cómo responder aquellos cuestionamientos, se concentró en él. Con cierta vacilación acarició el rasguño que recorría su mandíbula con el mayor cuidado, provocándole un escalofrío agradable al rubio.

_«¿Será posible qué él sienta lo mismo?¿Qué su pelea con Blaise haya sido porque estaba celoso?». _Su corazón vibró ante tal posibilidad, una sensación inquietante se instaló en su pecho.

Draco se inclinó nuevamente dejando que sus labios acariciaran la piel de su rostro, haciendo que ella suspirara ante sus roces, bajó lentamente por su mandíbula pidiéndole silenciosamente que hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás, besó su mentón y la línea de su garganta concentrándose en aquella zona que hacia que ella se aferrara a él jadeando a su oído.

Mordió y besó su piel a placer, deleitándose con cada centímetro que recorría, disfrutando del sube y baja de su pecho. El latigazo de deseo recorrió con más fuerza su ser, el calor se agolpaba intensamente en la parte sur de su cuerpo. Sin más despegó su cuerpo del de Ginevra sólo para poder deshacer el nudo de la bata, en cuanto logró su propósito la figura delgada se mostró ante él cubierta por un suave camisón turquesa que apenas lograba cubrirle hasta las rodillas.

Un calosfrió culebreó el cuerpo de Ginny, el deseo se podía respirar en aquel pasillo a la luz de unas simples lámparas de aceite. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente en un beso ardiente, despertando apasionados sentimientos, las manos de Ginevra recorrieron la nuca del ex Slytherin, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios. Lo único que tenía sentido para ella en ese momento eran los labios de Malfoy, sus manos recorriéndola haciéndola arder en deseo con cada caricia.

Fue hasta entonces que se percató de cuánto era lo que había deseado estar entre los brazos del hurón albino… ni siquiera se reconocía a si misma, no reconocía a esta mujer que buscaba sentirse querida y deseada, que buscaba su placer… parecían tan lejos aquellos días en los que su cuerpo pedía a gritos las caricias de Harry.

Tal vez sin darse cuenta el olvido había llegado a ella, quizás el tiempo había hecho lo suyo. No, no sabía con claridad si era posible, como tampoco sabía en que momento había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por Malfoy, pero sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa, la hacia sentir tan viva, era como un respiro entre tantas penas…

Su corazón latía con tal fuerza estando en brazos de ese hombre que en algún momento tanto había despreciado, que creía que se le detendría en cualquier momento. El cuerpo le hormigueaba como nunca antes y aquel deseo voraz parecía crecer con cada segundo. Necesitaba sentirlo, saciarse de él… dejó que sus manos descendieran por el torso cubierto aún por la tela de la camiseta, sintiendo su musculatura.

Draco perdió la noción del bien y el mal, que importaba que a quien besaba era una Weasley y el un Malfoy, eso se suponía que no debía pasar pero estaba sucediendo. Ahí en el pasillo sólo eran un hombre y una mujer que compartían un encuentro pasional. Bebió de sus labios como un sediento en el desierto, dejó que sus lenguas se unieran en una danza extasiante que parecía no tener fin, recorrió con sensualidad la espalda de Ginny, descendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar su trasero, pegó su cadera a la de ella haciéndola sentir cuan excitado estaba con un movimiento parsimonioso que logró que ambos jadearan por la intensa sensación que los recorrió.

Ginny jadeó contra su boca al sentir su dureza, una deliciosa oleada de placer se extendió desde su vientre al resto de su cuerpo. Las caricias y los besos apasionados siguieron hasta que Draco hambriento de su tacto y fastidiado de la ropa que los separaba, se quito la camiseta tirándola al suelo dejando su torso al descubierto.

Ginevra pasó su mirada por la pálida piel que brillaba a la media luz de las lámparas y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía así, el calor se extendió por su rostro haciéndola sonrojarse furiosamente. La primera vez había sido todo tan rápido y confuso, pero ahora no tenía tanto miedo de acariciarlo, estiró su mano tocando el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Draco, sintiéndolo latir con fuerza contra su palma y una parte de ella se enorgulleció al saber que era la causante de esas reacciones.

Malfoy regresó sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja cerrando la brecha entre ellos, se inclinó hacia ella dejando que sus mechones rubios acariciaran su frente, unió sus labios besándola suavemente como no lo había hecho antes, succionando ligeramente su labio inferior, acelerando si era eso posible más su pulso y desdibujando su cerebro, haciéndola sentirse una masa gelatinosa…

—Si no tomo un café creo que me caeré dormida —comento Soizic acercándose peligrosamente a donde se encontraba la pareja.

—Debería irse a descansar, yo me encargare de la señora Malfoy —respondió la enfermera.

Ginny rompió el ósculo al escuchar aquellas voces, alarmada miró a Draco.

—Es Soizic… —susurró angustiada.

—Vete —pronunció con voz enronquecida, levantando su camiseta del suelo.

—Pero…

—Ahora no, es mejor que te vayas —la condujo al extremo del pasillo, mientras él regresaba frustrado sobre sus pasos, con la cabeza echa un lío y un gran problema entre las piernas.

ooO**D&G**Ooo

Ginevra llegó a su cuarto con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo caliente por las sensaciones de su encuentro con el hurón albino.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el auror al verla llegar en aquel estado de consternación.

—Si, buenas noches —su voz sonó débil, logrando que el hombre la mirara con preocupación.

Al cerrar la puerta se resbaló por ésta hasta llegar al suelo, se llevó las rodillas al mentón. Los recuerdos de su encuentro aún palpitaban en su mente como una deliciosa tortura. Aún podía sentir los labios de Malfoy quemándole la piel, sus manos recorriéndola a conciencia como si tratara de memorizarla.

Se llevó una mano a la frente echando su melena roja hacia atrás. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo, como esperando obtener alguna respuesta ya sea por obra divina o mágica, pero obviamente esta no llegó y no fue porque Merlín o el universo conspirara en su contra, lo que ella buscaba era tan simple, sólo necesita adentrarse en su corazón, lo difícil estaba en afrontarlo.

***D&G***

Draco no se encontraba mejor, el agua apenas y lograba calmarlo, inevitablemente una vez más había terminado en la ducha. La verdad era que ella había logrado excitarlo a tal punto de llevarlo a solucionar el problema por si mismo y eso era sumamente vergonzoso, porque él podía buscar alivio en cualquier mujer, pero no podía, porque no eran ella.

—Me esta volviendo loco… —se pasó las manos por las hebras de su cabello hasta llegar a su nuca. Y aunque lo que estaba pasando no era exactamente lo que debía ser, no podía arrepentirse porque cada segundo que la había tenido entre sus brazos había sido de exquisito placer.

Además realmente no estaba pensando cuando había estado con ella, sólo se había dejado llevar por los instintos y por lo que sentía. Lo mismo que seguramente le había pasado a la sanadora.

Él sabía porque ella había respondido, lo había descubierto en aquel pergamino, pero al parecer no era el único que se conflictuaba por lo que sentía.

— ¡Maldición! Esto debe acabar, no hay futuro…

Si él podía repetirse una y otra vez lo mismo pero el problema era que toda su fortaleza caía en cuanto la miraba. Una sonrisa cargada de ironía se estiró en sus labios, tomó una botella de whiskey que se encontraba en el escritorio y avanzó hacia el balcón de su cuarto, se sentó en la barandilla y bebió un largo trago sin importar el ardor que recorrió su garganta.

Ahí bajo el manto estelar, se permitió recordar a detalle las caricias y los besos que había intercambiado con la sanadora.

—Al menos no mencionó a Potter… —pero en realidad tampoco había dicho su nombre. Tomó un trago más largo que el anterior, pensando en eso.

Nunca le había temido al fantasma de los ex novios a la hora de estar con una mujer, pero en esta ocasión, para empezar todo era distinto, porque ni siquiera tenía una relación con Ginevra, ni había deseado tenerla… lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no lo había planeado fríamente, ni había aplicado alguna de sus estrategias como seductor…

Todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole estaba fuera de sus manos, se sentía un títere en manos de Merlín y del universo. Si por él fuera no estaría ocurriendo eso, pero no era así.

Theodore tenía razón debía encontrarle solución a su problema. —Ginevra Weasley… —incluso su nombre sonaba tan extraño cuando lo pronunciaba, pero tenía un especial encanto, era un nombre fuerte para alguien que tenía una figura tan delicada, aunque le quedaba bastante bien porque vaya que tenía carácter.

Era una mujer excepcional se había logrado levantar de sus cenizas, atrás había quedado la chica triste y débil que había salvado aquella noche, ahora podía volver a ver a aquella chica fuerte que solía pasearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts con seguridad y la mirada en alto, con ese brillo retador que hacia refulgir sus pupilas y esa era la que más le gustaba, porque representaba todo un reto domar a una fierecilla como ella.

**. ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ D&G ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸, ·**

_*_ _**A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear**__. - Marcel Proust._

**oOoOoOo**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la mansión Malfoy, Ginevra apenas y había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y aunque su deseo era quedarse en su cama, comer golosinas y olvidarse de todo pero principalmente de Malfoy, sabía que eso no era posible, tenía que aplicarle el tratamiento a Narcissa y posteriormente ir a St. Mungo a atender a sus demás pacientes.

La vida seguía y ella debía enfrentar lo que había pasado, aunque eso no quería decir que saliera de su habitación para ir y buscar al hurón, en lo posible prefería que su encuentro se postergara lo suficiente para que ella pudiera aclarar su mente, pero suponía que eso era mucho pedir.

Secó su cabello con un hechizo simple y se vistió con un minivestido rosa pálido, acompañándolo de unas mallas negras y botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color. Ocultó sus ojeras con un suave maquillaje, no deseaba asustar a las personas con su aspecto de zombi.

—Buenos días —saludó al auror al salir de su habitación.

—Buenos días señorita —respondió David, pasando su mirada por ella, como esperando encontrar alguna señal que le confirma que anoche algo le había ocurrido. Tiempo después de que ella entrara a su habitación, había visto arribar a Draco en un estado similar al de su protegida, lo cual era para pensar mal o al menos para sospechar que algo había pasado entre ellos.

—Desayune sin mí…

—Pero…

—Me he levantado sin apetito, comeré algo camino al hospital. Gracias por cuidarme — sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos —, ¿le puede avisar a Piett que estaré con la señora Malfoy?

—Claro señorita, pero no olvide comer.

Ginny mantuvo su sonrisa, hasta que el hombre se perdió en el pasillo y ella emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de Narcissa, aunque no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la puerta de Malfoy cuando cruzó frente a ella.

_«¿Estará aún durmiendo? No lo creo, tal vez huyo nuevamente a brazos de su novia_.»

Imaginó con amargura, una sensación desagradable se instaló en la base de su estómago. Su mente se mantuvo en aquel tormentoso pensamiento hasta que llegó a su destino, respiró profundamente antes de ingresar en la habitación, cambiando totalmente su semblante por una mascara de tranquilidad.

—Buenos días —saludó notando que Narcissa ya se encontraba levantada, disfrutando de su desayuno.

—Buenos días Ginevra —respondió Cissa, brindándole una sonrisa reservada.

Despidió a la enfermera, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban las pociones que le suministraría.

—Ginevra acércate —pidió la mujer, la pelirroja asintió tomando asiento frente a la mujer en la silla vacía de la pequeña mesa.

—Como sabes pronto se celebrara la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo…

La sensación desagradable dentro de ella se acrecentó, logrando que se removiera incomoda en la silla.

— … y me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, escuchar eso fue como un balde de agua fría, realmente no se esperaba eso.

—Pensé que Soizic…

—Oh si, ella cuidara de mí, pero aún así insisto en que aceptes.

—Yo no sé… —frunció su ceño tratando de encontrar el pretexto perfecto— tengo que estar en el hospital.

—Estoy segura que Wolfgang entenderá que te ausentes esa noche.

La pelirroja entreabrió sus labios esperando que de ellos saliera la excusa que no diera lugar a discusión pero su mente se había quedado en shock, ya tenía suficiente con saber que eso pasaría, para ahora tener que estar presente en aquel evento, en donde el hombre con el que había protagonizado una escena candente se comprometía con otra.

Repentinamente se sentía lánguida en aquella silla como si en cualquier momento todo se fuera a poner oscuro.

—Sabía que aceptarías.

—Yo… no tengo vestido —barbotó apresuradamente, como último recurso.

Narcissa enarcó su fina ceja rubia, sonriéndole cómplice. Ginny se asustó al ver aquel gesto, algo le decía que lo seguía tampoco le iba a agradar y justo en ese momento un toquido en la puerta llamó su atención, giró su rostro en el momento en que una señora de cabello blancos peinados en un complicado moño, entraba en la habitación.

—Querida, me entere de tu delicado estado de salud. Me alegra que ya estés mejor — musitó la mujer saludando a Narcissa.

—La señora Seyfried se encargará de realizar los vestidos que usaremos para la fiesta —le comentó a Ginevra, la cual no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasándole, ese día tampoco debía haberse levantado de la cama.

—¿Quién es esta señorita? —preguntó la mujer, acomodándose sus gafas para mirar a detalle a la pelirroja —No es la novia de tu hijo…

—No, se trata de Ginevra Weasley y quiero que te encargues de realizarle un vestido magnifico.

La mujer tardó en responder, preguntándose por qué Narcissa se tomaba esas consideraciones con esa señorita que no era de su familia.

—Entiendo, sólo bastara con tomarle sus medidas y encontrar el color indicado que convine con su color de cabello.

—Seguro encontraremos ese color y el modelo que mejor le favorezca —indicó Cissa, mirando significativamente a su modista.

—Si, claro podría ser…

—Disculpen, pero yo no… —interrumpió Ginny, no se sentía nada cómoda con lo que estaba pasando, pero las mujeres la ignoraron en cuanto comenzaron hablar de colores, modelos y escotes. Se hundió en la silla, quizás después de todo lo mejor si era desmayarse.

**-.-.-.-.- D&G.-.-.-.-.-**

Soizic se encontraba en su cafetería preferida y mientras esperaba que un mesero la atendiera, se acompañaba de una novela romántica muggle, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se percató que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella leyendo sobre su cabeza, no fue hasta que el hombre colocó en la mesa una taza de chocolate humeante que lo notó.

La castaña levantó su mirada topándose con Theodore, el cual ya se sentaba a su mesa con toda la confianza. Frunció su ceño denotando su molestia, cerró su ejemplar de un golpe, estaba a punto de hablar cuando él la interrumpió.

—Veo que aún sigues leyendo esas cursilerías —comentó burlón, tomando un trago de su café.

—No son cursilerías —reveló molesta—, de cualquier forma ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que era obvio, desayuno contigo.

Soizic miró al techo, dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios para después regresar su vista al hombre, un enfado sin matices se asomó en su mirada.

—Pero yo no quiero desayunar contigo —se giró para tomar su bolso y su abrigo, pero él fue más rápido y detuvo su mano sobre la mesa.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar.

—No, no tenemos —concluyó zafándose de su agarre.

—Soizic, voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que hablemos —aseveró firme.

— ¿Qué pretendes? No entiendo por qué justamente ahora quieres que hablemos del pasado cuando es eso.

— ¿Por qué le temes tanto a que hablemos de eso? —preguntó buscando su mirada, pero al ver que no lo enfrentaba, izó su mano hacia ella atrapando su mentón. Soizic no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que la recorrió por más que deseó hacerlo.

—Theo no, por favor —alejó su rostro de él.

—Es porque aún me quieres ¿no es así? —preguntó alentado por su reacción, esbozando una exquisita sonrisa.

Soizic sintió un vuelco en su pecho, por un momento no supo qué decir. Apretó sus labios formando una línea de recelo.

—No —soltó en cuanto el nudo de su garganta se lo permitió y el enojo de todos esos años burbujeó en su interior deseando salir—, es porque me dolió lo que pasó entre nosotros, el que tú me olvidaras tan rápido y comenzaras a salir con otras chicas sin pensar en que yo todavía seguía enamorada de ti —se incorporó de golpe, logrando que la mesa se tambaleara, tomó su bolso y literalmente arrancó su abrigo del respaldo de la silla.

Nott no perdió ni un segundo y la siguió deteniéndola justo en la puerta, la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él, logrando que sus cuerpos se unieran.

—Ahora se que no pude olvidarte —confesó. Sin más preámbulos se inclinó hacia ella atrapó sus labios y la besó como había deseado hacerlo hacia mucho tiempo, con la pasión reprimida de todos esos años alejados.

****** D&G ******

Draco había pasado la noche acompañado de unas buenas botellas de whiskey que si no lo ayudaron a olvidar como esperaba, al menos si lo dejaron dormido como un bulto. Aunque no podía pasar todo el tiempo en el mundo de Morfeo, malhumorado se levantó con una espantosa resaca que le duró hasta que llegó a la gaveta de su baño y bebió una maravillosa poción que se la quito, pero no pasó lo mismo con su mal humor.

En cuanto estuvo listo salió de su habitación, notando que no se encontraba ningún auror en el pasillo lo que quería decir que probablemente Ginevra no se encontrara en la mansión. Por una parte se sintió aliviado porque eso pospondría su encuentro que casi estaba seguro que culminaría en una discusión o en otra cosa que no sabía a dónde los llevaría y por otra parte se sintió decepcionado; después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de los días que había estado lejos, se había vuelto una necesidad verla.

Se dirigió al comedor, afortunadamente no se encontraba su padre por lo cual pudo desayunar tranquilamente, leyó los periódicos enterándose de las ultimas noticias en el mundo mágico, en unas cuantas páginas aparecía el nombre de su archirrival siendo elogiado por sus acciones contra los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Asqueado sólo se terminó su café, arrugó el periódico donde aparecía la cara del salvador del mundo mágico y se encaminó a la habitación de su madre, deseaba verla antes de irse al Despacho.

Tocó suavemente antes de ingresar, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vería… en cuanto entró sus pupilas plateadas se toparon con una imagen que lo dejó sin aliento y con el pulso acelerado.

***:*:*:*:*:*: D&G :*:*:*:*:*:***

Ginny había intentado una y otra vez decirle a Narcissa que no era necesario que esa mujer le hiciera su vestido, pero cada vez que lo hacía se veía interrumpida por algún comentario de la señora Seyfried pidiéndole que se quedara quieta o que estirara los brazos.

Resignada a que no iba a conseguir nada, se dejó hacer porque no quería volver a sufrir por los pinchazos de los alfileres, mirándose frente aquellos tres espejos que reflejaban su figura cubierta apenas por un trozo de tela que dejaba al descubierto partes de sus piernas y de su espalda.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió esperaba que se tratara de Soizic, para que la rescatara de aquellas mujeres, pero cuando se encontró con las pupilas de acero a través del reflejo del espejo, su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de una palpitación para después latir alocadamente dentro de su pecho. La sangre se le fue al rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar, no sólo por lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni porque no tuviera más que unas cuantas telas cubriéndola si no porque la mirada de Draco la abrasaba, era casi como si la estuviera acariciando como la noche anterior.

—Draco —pronunció su madre alegre de verlo—, Soizic me avisó de tu llegada —calló al notar que su hijo había entrado en extraño trance, siguió su mirada topándose con la sanadora, percatándose del rubor que cubría su rostro.

Sus ojos se achicaron al percibir la extraña conexión que se había dado entre ellos.

—Oh joven Malfoy no debería estar aquí —dijo la señora Seyfried, colocándose frente la figura de Ginny logrando romper el hechizo entre ellos, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Draco giró su rostro de inmediato tratando de disfrazar su reacción, pero sólo logró encontrarse con el rostro serio de su madre que lo miraba perspicaz.

_«Maldición.» _Caminó hasta ella depositando un beso en su frente.

—Siento no haber venido antes. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ginny se bajó de la base circular donde se encontraba, quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y la tragara, aunque no le sonaba nada descabellada la idea de desaparecer en ese momento, el único problema era lo que llevaba puesto.

—Estoy bien, la señora Seyfriend ha venido para realizar los vestidos que usaremos en tu fiesta de compromiso.

Draco se tensó al escuchar eso, ni siquiera se atrevía a desviar la mirada de su madre. No quería ver la expresión que tenía Ginevra en ese momento, jamás pensó que ella estaría presente ese día, eso sólo lo haría más difícil aún.

—Entonces me retiro, hablaremos después madre —con un gesto caballeroso hacia su madre abandonó la habitación, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más a Ginny, aunque sabía que tenía sus ojos clavados en su espalda, el remordimiento cubrió su alma, llenándolo de una zozobra insoportable.

**(* . ( * . ( * . D&G . *) . *) . *)**

En el Despacho…

Blaise arribó al lugar ligeramente más recuperado, después de todo las pociones y los hechizos habían hecho su magia en él, ahora apenas lucia un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, así como una herida en el labio inferior.

—Bueno días, bella Anne —saludó coqueto— y no me olvido de ti Lucy, luces preciosa hoy.

Las chicas le sonrieron, mientras intercambiaban miradas entre ellas. Ambas sabían lo coqueto que era y conocían de sus andanzas.

— ¿Y dónde esta el resto del mundo? —preguntó al ver las puertas de las oficinas de sus amigos cerradas.

—El señor Nott avisó que llegaría tarde y sobre el señor Malfoy aún no sabemos nada —explicó Anne con una mueca de desazón. Su corazón se había rotó nuevamente al saber que su querido jefe se había ido de viaje con su novia.

—Ya veo, de saber que todos se iban a tomar el día yo también lo hubiera hecho — resopló sarcástico. Estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando Theodore apareció —. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó en cuanto lo vio, ya que el rubio tenía una mancha roja a lo largo de su mejilla.

—Nada que te importe —soltó dirigiéndose a su oficina con Zabinni pisándole los tobillos y claro atormentándolo con su risa burlona—, no puedo creerlo, la fuiste a ver y te abofeteó — acotó guasón cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Las pupilas azules de Nott se tonaron casi negras ante el comentario de su amigo, dejó su portafolio y se quitó su abrigo dejándolo en el perchero y todo en silencio, logrando que Blaise se exasperara.

— ¡Carajo! Habla de una vez, ¿qué pasó? —instó tamborileando sus dedos sobre el escritorio — ¿Soizic dejara si o no a ese idiota?

— ¿Por qué Soizic haría eso? —cuestionó Draco al ingresar en la oficina, pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

***/*/*/ D&G /*/*/***

En St. Mungo…

Soizic trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero no era nada fácil, tenía muy presente lo que había pasado con Nott.

_«¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Y a besarme como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo_.»

Llegó a su cubilo, aventó la puerta esperando escucharla cerrarse con un sonido estridente, pero no sucedió.

—Oye casi me das en la cara —mencionó Ginny entrando al lugar—, te estuve hablando todo el pasillo y tu ni en cuenta ¿qué te pasa?

—Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —comentó dejándose caer en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Mmm ¿problemas con Allen?

—No, los problemas son con Theodore —soltó suspirando largamente—, hemos tenido un desencuentro esta mañana y…. me ha besado —terminó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, porque de sólo recordar lo que había sentido, el ritmo de su corazón se disparaba.

Ginevra levantó sus cejas al ver la reacción de su amiga. — Vaya que tiene agallas.

Soizic resopló sulfurada, cruzándose de brazos. —Es que no tiene derecho a hacerme esto y luego me salió con el cuento de que no me ha olvidado y lo peor es que espera que le crea, cuando sucedió fui yo la que lo vi pasearse con otras mientras yo me refundía en Francia sufriendo por su desamor y por no poder apoyarlo con lo de su padre.

—Tranquila —pidió, aunque entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó mirándola fijamente— ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad? —añadió con una mueca.

—Nada, no voy a dejar a Allen.

—No te veo muy convencida —expresó al leer tras sus palabras—, te gusto su beso ¿no?

Soizic deseó poder desmentir eso, pero no podía. Gimió con frustración, realizando un mohín.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —contestó apesumbrada— Ya no pensare en eso mejor —se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de despejarse.

Ginny la entendía perfectamente, se quedó en silencio mirándola con una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

—Mejor dime ¿por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Pasó algo con mi tía? —indagó ligeramente alarmada.

—No, no —dijo calmándola— o mejor dicho si, se le metió en la cabeza que este en la fiesta de compromiso de ese hurón. Mandó traer la modista y estuve ahí como muñeca.

La boca de Soizic se abrió en una perfecta "o". — ¿En serio? Vaya que si quiere que estés, mira que hasta mandar hacerte un vestido.

—Tienes que ayudarme a hacerla cambiar de opinión, yo no quiero asistir a esa fiesta. No me sentiría cómoda con tanto glamur y gente hipócrita a mi alrededor.

Soizic rió suavemente por las ocurrencias de su amiga. —No es sólo eso, también hay gente interesante, créeme, le encontraras el encanto a esas fiestas.

Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada, que acentuaba su expresión de escepticismo. — No sé, pero yo no quiero estar en esa fiesta.

— ¿Por qué? No esta de mas que estés, yo se que mi tía ha mejorado mucho pero no esta recuperada totalmente, de hecho pensaría que apenas estamos comenzando a ganarle la batalla a su enfermedad.

—Lo sé, pero si ocurre algo estarás tú, la enfermera y el medi-mago Wolfgang no veo que haya necesidad de más sanadores, esa más que fiesta de compromiso parecería convención de sanadores… además si ocurriera algo me llamarías de inmediato.

—Si, pero no es lo mismo que tenerte a la mano —repuso notando que estaba acabando con las excusas de su amiga — ¿cuál es la razón por la que no quieres estar?

—Debo trabajar aquí y la verdad no me apetece ir —contestó tajante, sin mirar a su amiga entreteniéndose en arreglar unos pergaminos que se encontraban en el escritorio.

—Hare lo que pueda, pero no estoy segura de hacer cambiar a mi tía de decisión — pausó pensando en los tortolos—, por cierto ¿ya viste a mi primito?

— No —respondió rápidamente, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Por un momento su corazón tembló de miedo.

_«¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Será qué si nos habrá visto?»._

—Mmm pues llegó ayer de su viajecito de amor, pero llegó de un humor que pareciera que en lugar de ser feliz estaba más infeliz que nunca —ironizó logrando atraer la atención de su amiga.

— ¿P-por qué dices eso?

—Pues sólo bastaba con mirarlo, no tiene la expresión de un hombre enamorado que acaba de volver de su _honeymoon_… además se peleó con alguien, tuve que curarlo porque si mi tía lo veía se iba a poner mal.

—En eso tienes razón…

—No sé qué le esta pasando, de verdad que cada vez más, pienso que no llegara a la boda —se incorporó acomodándose su uniforme lima—. Incluso se me hace ridículo celebrar una fiesta de compromiso si él no esta contento con eso.

Ginny cogió aire tratando de calmar el revoloteo en su interior causado por la palabras de su amiga, por un momento deseó poder contarle todo su amiga, lo que había sucedido con Malfoy y lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía ni por dónde iniciar. Ni siquiera ella lo creía por completo.

—Vamos, seguro hacen falta un par de manos en urgencias.

...::::::::::::**:** D&G **:**::::::::::::...

En el despacho…

Blaise se hundió en su silla mirando fijamente a Thedore, como esperando que él fuera el que le explicara a don cascarrabias. Draco cerró la puerta de golpe, se recargó en ésta cruzando sus brazos, expectante de la explicación.

Thedore mantuvo su gesto imperturbable, no pensaba seguir con lo que alguna vez arruinara su relación con Soizic, de cualquier forma se enterarían porque no se escondería más.

—Porque es un idiota, además ella me sigue queriendo a mi —exclamó dejando a sus amigos perplejos por un par de segundos.

— ¡Lo sabía, ustedes tuvieron algo en el pasado! —expresó Blaise carcajeándose al recordar las veces en que su amigo desaparecía misteriosamente cuando se encontraban de vacaciones o visitaban la mansión de los Rosier y ni hablar las cartas que solían llegarle a Hogwarts que no venían de su casa —Eres un desgraciado…

Draco deshizo su postura y avanzó con el rostro crispado hasta donde se encontraba Thedore, tomándolo de las solapas.

—Te atreviste a meterte con ella —reclamó zarandeándolo.

Zabinni ni siquiera se inmuto por la reacción del rubio, al contario siguió riéndose como desquiciado, la situación realmente era graciosa. Theodore les había visto la cara todos esos años, quien sabe con quién más andaría a sus espaldas.

—Suéltame —se zafó de su agarre lanzándole una mirada furibunda—, es mejor que lo sepas de una vez —su voz se volvió amenazante con cada palabra que salía de su boca —, estuvimos juntos hace años y pretendo que lo volvamos a estar y no me voy a poner a pedirte permiso ni a ti, ni a nadie —aseveró determinante.

— Draquito déjalo —habló Blaise entre risas, poniéndose entre los dos antes de que empezaran a volar los golpes—. Total, Soizic ya no es una niña… que sea ella la que decida. Además sólo espera que se entere Terry, lo va a matar.

Malfoy no estaba muy convencido, el saber que su prima se había relacionado con Theodore no le agradaba en absoluto, más porque lo conocía y sabía que no era mejor que ninguno de ellos y aunque parecía ser serio, él muy mustio tenía un gran historial detrás de él.

Se giró con los puños cerrados, tal parecía que había cedido y que lo dejaría por la paz, pero en cuanto Blaise bajó sus brazos. Draco se abalanzó sobre Nott soltándole un buen derechazo, que hizo que Theodore se estrellara contra el escritorio, dándose un buen golpe en la espalda. Se limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano, sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se volvió un mar tormentoso.

Y la pelea podía haber continuado de no ser porque la puerta se abrió dando pasó a su secretaria: Anne, quién abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver la escena, en cuanto las miradas de sus rubios jefes se posaron en ella, deseó no haber abierto esa puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —discutió Draco de mala talante, logrando que su secretaria tartamudeara.

—Anne ¿qué es lo que pasa? —indagó Blaise de mejor forma que su amigo.

—E-el señor Zeaglers… lo esta esperando en su oficina —barbotó cohibida, dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

—Si eso es todo, ya puedes retirarte…

—Pero no sólo de esta oficina, estas despedida —informó Draco al pasar al lado de la chica, dejándola estupefacta y con el rostro desencajado, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse por las lagrimas que estaba tratando de contener sin éxito.

—Anne, sólo vuelve a tu escritorio y no vuelves a entrar sin tocar —comunicó Zabinni, logrando que el alma le regresara a la mujer, quién le sonrió agradecida.

—Ese Draco tiene que liberar esa tensión o le acabaran explotando los… —regresó su mirada obsidiana a su amigo —y eso mismo te va a pasar a ti —señalo antes de volver a atacarse de la risa.

Nott puso sus ojos en blanco, no estaba para ese tipo de bromitas y menos con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Pareciera que no te afecta que Draco te haya quitado a la pobretona.

En un segundo, el semblante alegre del moreno se apagó, dejando solo sus facciones endurecidas.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo pueda estar sintiendo? —contestó arrebatadamente.

• ´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •

Más tarde en St Mungo…

Ginny se encontraba firmando su hora de salida cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de Piett, quién la esperaba para irse a la mansión, pero al girarse y toparse con Harry Potter, contuvo su respiración al sentir una descarga de emociones encontradas recorrerla.

—Harry…

—Hola Ginny —pronunció acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja se sintiera intimidada.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —su voz fue perdiendo intensidad conforme las palabras escaparon de sus labios, al pensar que su presencia se debía a aquellos hombres que la perseguían.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Su respuesta logró confundirla más, una sensación de pesadez cayó sobre su estómago.

— ¿Es sobre esos…? —apenas y su voz logró escapar de sus labios, el miedo que había estado presente en sus vida desde aquel día, se acrecentó logrando que la piel se le enchinara.

—Preferiría que habláramos en otro lugar —mencionó al notar varios pares de ojos posados en ellos. Ginny asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, avanzó al lado del hombre con el corazón en la boca, al cruzar la puerta y notar el coche de su ex novio aparcado en lugar, buscó con la mirada a Randolph.

—Piett no nos acompañara, le pedí que te esperara en Malfoy Manor —explicó mordiendo las palabras.

Ginevra frunció su ceño deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta que estaría sola con él. Ya no era la misma sensación de revoloteo en su estómago, era como si lo que antes hubiese significado una gran felicidad para ella, ahora fuese todo lo contrario.

Harry abrió la puerta de su coche para ella, esperando que entrara. Extendió su mano hacia ella en un gesto caballeroso.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no lo vas a necesitar, yo te protegeré —acotó con una seriedad que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja—, estarás segura conmigo.

La sanadora aún sin saber que era lo que pretendía el hombre, ignoró su mano e ingresó al auto. Sabía que era como ir a meterse a la cueva de los lobos, pero necesitaba hacerlo para poder seguir, después de todo no podría huir siempre de él. Por otra parte le serviría para aclarar lo que estaba pasando emocionalmente.

******* (D&G)*******

En el Despacho…

Draco acaba de terminar de arreglar los asuntos pendientes con uno de sus casos, que más dolores de cabeza le daba, pero al parecer todo estaba tomando su camino y el fallo sería a favor de su cliente.

Se incorporó y se sirvió una copa de whiskey, mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en la vista nocturna que le ofrecía el ventanal de su oficina. Miró su reloj notando la hora, probablemente la sanadora ya hubiera terminado su turno en St. Mungo y se encontrará camino a la mansión.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un toquito en su puerta, Draco se giró esperando ver a su secretaria con esa sonrisita que tanto lo exasperaba y no se equivocó, por él esa chica ya no estuviera trabajando ahí, pero como siempre Blaise se había metido en sus asuntos. Enarcó su rubia ceja esperando que hablara.

—El señor Ferhn desea verlo.

El rostro de Draco se bañó de seriedad. —Hazlo pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa.

Segundos después de que la mujer desapareciera, un hombre de complexión fuerte, envestido con túnicas negras que lo hacían ver aún más imponente de lo que era.

—Ahí tiene los informes —declaró el hombre dejando varios folders sobre el escritorio.

Malfoy observó algunos de ellos, para después levantar su vista y posarla en Ferhn.

— ¿Han sabido algo sobre esos hombres?

—No, saben moverse. Son magos poderosos, manejan la magia negra y saben como comprar gente.

Malfoy frunció y desfrunció el ceño en un minuto, manifestando cierta preocupación. — ¿Se han acercado a ella?

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepan dónde se encuentra, sus actividades, la gente que frecuenta.

—Por lo que veo los aurores y Potter no han hecho nada —bufó molesto.

—Han estado investigado, han encontrado algunas de sus guaridas, pero eso sólo ha hecho que estén más alerta que cuiden más sus acciones.

Draco se quedó en silencio, meditando. No le gustaba nada, como se estaban presentando las cosas.

—Quiero que redobles el número de personas que la cuidan, no quiero ningún error — advirtió sombrío—, quiero que atrapes a estos hombres, no importa lo que cueste — sacó dos bolsas de galeones del cajón de escritorio, aventándoselas al hombre.

—Así será…

Ferhn salió del lugar dejando sumido a Draco en sus pensamientos y ligeramente inquieto por las noticias que había recibido. Sabía que el hombre era un profesional, su padre lo había contratado para protegerlos, en cuanto se había dado a conocer que habían traicionado a Voldemort y que no iría a Azkaban, habían sufrido varias visitas no gratas de sus ex compañeros.

Y ahora él lo hacía para cuidar a una mujer que no era su prometida, ni su familiar, que irónicamente pertenecía a una familia que le habían enseñado a aborrecer, que era ex novia de su némesis, pero que sin ponerse a pensar en los prejuicios y los odios, lo había ayudado a curar a su madre.

— ¿Haciendo tratos con el diablo de nuevo? —bromeó Blaise al ingresar en su oficina, rompiendo el tren de sus pensamientos.

—No te interesa —soltó apurando el resto de alcohol en su copa.

—No puedo creer que lo estés haciendo —manifestó Nott agregándose a la conversación, al ver salir a aquel tipo.

El moreno se giró mirando a Theodore, captando en el aire a lo que se refería. De inmediato regresó su atención a Draco, viéndolo ahora como si se tratase de un desconocido.

—No sé a que te refieres, vino por un caso que le estoy llevando…

—Lo contrataste para cuidar a Weasley —profirió Nott, haciendo que el lugar quedara en un tensó silencio. Malfoy clavó sus pupilas tan grises en ese momento como la neblina en el mar profundo de su amigo.

— ¡Carajo Draco! ¿Y aún así te atreves a negar lo que te pasa con ella? —enunció exaltado, Zabinni.

—Yo no tengo por qué rendirles cuenta de lo que hago o dejo de hacer —zanjó de forma brusca, tomó su saco y desapareció tras un ¡plin!

***/*/*/ D&G /*/*/***

Ginny aún no salía de su asombro, no pensaba que él decidiera traerla a Grimmauld place. Una oleada de melancolía la invadió, tantos recuerdos del pasado y de su amor estaban grabados en esas paredes. Sin duda era un golpe bajo, en cuanto entró en la sala sus piernas le fallaron obligándola a sostenerse de la pared.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Harry acercándose rápidamente a ella.

—Si, es sólo que estar aquí…

—Es que no quiero que nos interrumpan, además este es un lugar seguro —explicó, sus labios se curvaron con ternura, en parte entendía la reacción de la joven.

—Si, claro… —caminó hacia los sillones, siendo seguida de cerca por el auror — y dime ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo sentada.

Harry se sentó a su lado, más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado tenerlo. Si esto hubiera pasado antes estaría más que feliz, pero ahora se sentía cohibida e insegura.

— ¿No deseas cenar antes? —cuestionó retrasando el momento.

—No, no tengo hambre y preferiría que me lo dijeras ya —emitió ligeramente nerviosa —, sabes que debo volver a la mansión…

—Si, lo sé —comentó con cierta renitencia— ¿En verdad te tratan bien?

—Si, lo hacen —respondió con firmeza—. Harry…

—Estas nerviosa —murmuró al notar el jugueteó de sus dedos, sin pensar lo mucho tomó sus manos entre las suyas, logrando que Ginny abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente y que dejara de respirar en el proceso—, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó lo podía oír retumbando en sus oídos. Pasó su mirada por aquellos ojos verdes que la habían hecho derretirse tantas veces, pero el efecto ya no fue el mismo, aunque aún lograban turbarla. «_¿Qué es lo que pretende?»._

—Harry…

—Ginn… —o no el muy maldito estaba utilizando su apodo cariñoso— ni siquiera se cómo preguntártelo, pero necesito saberlo… —pausó logrando que Ginevra casi sufriera un colapso nervioso— ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Malfoy?

La sanadora parpadeó tratando de darle sentido a las palabras de auror, pero no necesitó más que un segundo para sentirse ofendida. — ¡Qué! —alejó sus manos de las de él— ¿Me trajiste aquí para preguntarme eso?

—Ginny es que no termino de entender, ¿qué haces en esa casa? —discutió alzando ligeramente su voz —Se que algo pasa entre ustedes dos… y aparte esta ese desgraciado de Zabinni que no es mejor que Malfoy, con el cual te exhibes en restaurantes caros...

La pelirroja se incorporó de golpe y sin meditarlo, le propinó una fuerte cachetada que logró silenciar a Harry.

—No te permito que me hagas esa clase de preguntas y menos lo que estas insinuando —reveló con el enojo y la decepción a flor de piel—, no sé ¿cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis acciones? Cuando tú, fuiste el que me dejó, el que no respeto nuestro compromiso…. ¿o ahora si me dirás con quién estas? —unas lagrimas furiosas ya escurrían de sus ojos. Avanzó hacia la salida siendo detenida por el auror.

—Ginny…

—No, Harry… —se zafó de su agarre y continuó hacia la puerta.

—Perdóname, yo no quise insinuar nada —pidió arrepentido—. Entiéndeme, el sólo hecho de saber que estas con ellos me pone mal, entiéndeme ellos no son de fiar… aborrecen a tu familia.

— ¡Basta Harry! Te he dicho que me han tratado bien y créeme que Malfoy se ha portado mucho mejor de lo que tu lo has hecho en estos meses.

Harry apretó su mandíbula, aparentando que aquellas palabras no le habían herido profundamente.

—Me quiero ir, si eso es todo lo que quieres decirme… lo demás puedes hacerlo a través de Blaise —soltó con dolor, manteniéndose entera frente al hombre que tanto había amado y tanto la había decepcionado y aunque gotas salinas aún desbordaban sus ojos no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

Potter se sintió impotente ante la actitud que había tomado su ex novia, él lo único que quería era ayudarla y protegerla. Y parecía que cada vez que se veían sólo le causaba más daño. Sin pensarlo y actuando por instinto la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola tiernamente, logrando que ella se sintiera desarmada.

***i*i*i*i D&G i*i*i*i***

Draco después de haber desaparecido de su despacho, había ido a beber unos tragos para calmarse y de cierta forma darse valor para llegar a la mansión. Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, notó a su prima hablando con el auror que se encontraba afuera de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Curvó sus cejas, tratando de entender ¿qué hacia Soizic con él? ¿Y por qué tenía esa cara de preocupación?

Soizic al verlo no dudo en acercarse a él.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? —preguntó pasando su mirada del auror a su prima.

—Se trata de Ginny, tal vez no importe pero…

En cuanto el nombre de la sanadora salió a relucir, cada fibra de sus ser se tensó y una alarma se prendió en su cerebro.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? — las preguntas salieron de su boca sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Se encuentra con Potter.

— ¿Qué? —su rostro pasó de la incertidumbre al enojo en un segundo— ¿Qué diablos tiene qué estar haciendo con ese? —escupió encabronado— ¿Y por qué no está con ellos? — los celos lo estaban cegando, sin dudarlo estrelló al tipo contra la pared.

—Fue una orden, no pude hacer nada – repuso tratando de razonar con él.

—Draco—murmuró Soizic apenas saliendo del shock de ver actuar de esa forma tan tempestuosa a su primo, aunque se lo achacó al hecho de que olía alcohol y que hablaban de su acérrimo enemigo —cálmate, por favor… —se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¿Una orden? Ese maldito hijo de Morgana… —rumió tragándose todas las palabrotas que en ese momento cruzaban por su mente, sin mencionar la clase de maldiciones que quería lanzarle— ¿dónde están? —su mirada se volvió dos estacas de hielo a punto de ser lanzadas.

—Me dijo que estarían en Grimmauld place… —ni siquiera acabó su frase cuando Draco ya se encontraba en camino a la antigua mansión de los Black.

—Draco… ¿acaso vas a ir? —cuestionó corriendo detrás de él.

—Soizic, quédate con mi madre —masculló sin girarse si quiera.

_«¿Por qué te fuiste con él…?... No puedo creer que hayas caído de nuevo en su juego.»_

La castaña se detuvo a mitad de la escalinata totalmente perturbada por el actuar de su primo, sin embargo el auror siguió detrás, tratando de detenerlo.

—No importa lo que piense, ni lo que ese le ordenó —refunfuñó cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando se dio cuenta que un coche extraño atravesaba el enrejado. De inmediato dedujo que se trataba del Cara-rajada, en cuanto el auto se detuvo Ginevra saltó de él, pero apenas tocó el suelo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco.

Malfoy se detuvo frente a ella, preguntándole en silencio si se encontraba bien, pero el ver sus ojos enrojecidos fue la respuesta que necesitaba para terminar de encenderse.

— _Everte Statum _—un rayó azuloso salió de la varita de Draco, pero no llegó a su objetivo gracias a que Harry lo supo esquivar—. Fuera de mi casa Potter — exclamó masticando las palabras, tenía en la punta de la lengua una maldición.

— _Depulso_ —atacó Harry sin detenerse a escuchar las amenazas de Malfoy, este el pretexto que necesitaba para desquitar lo que traía cargando desde que se empezó a sospechar lo que pasaba en esa casa.

— _Impedimenta _—murmuró Draco, logrando tapar el ataque del auror.

— ¡Deténganse! ¿Qué creen qué están haciendo? —gritó Ginevra pero al parecer ninguno de los le daban importancia a lo que ella decía, cansada de esa actitud sacó su varita— _¡Expelliarmus! _—un rayo rojo se estrelló contra Draco logrando que soltara su varita y fuera replegado por la fuerza del encantamiento.

Malfoy de inmediato buscó a su atacante topándose con la pelirroja. «_¿Acaso va a defender a ese maldito después de todo lo que le ha hecho?»_. Un inesperado dolor lo atravesó.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Eso es Ginny —halagó Harry acercándose a donde se encontraba el hurón desarmado.

—Cállate ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! —un rayó blanco salió de su varita dándole de lleno al auror, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Ginny tomó la varita que se encontraba tirada cerca del coche, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy.

—Eres un idiota… puedo defenderme sola —le estampó la varita contra su pecho, para después suavizar gesto—, gracias —se giró hacia Harry, quien tenía la mirada clavada en ella, parecía más un maniquí que una persona más por la postura en la que se había quedado congelado—. Vete Harry, por favor —finalizó su maleficio, dejando a Potter libre.

—Ginny…

—Adiós Harry —cortó la pelirroja, girándose para entrar a la casa.

Potter la observó alejarse con la impotencia corriendo bajo su piel, no podía creer que ella había sido capaz de atacarlo para defender a ese desgraciado y aún así se atrevía a negar que hubiera algo entre ellos. Con el enojo hirviendo dentro de él, regresó su mirada furiosa al ex Slytherin.

—Esto no se queda así Malfoy…

—Lo mismo digo Potter, largo… —Draco no dejó de apuntarle con su varita hasta que el auror cruzó el enrejado del portón.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**_

*·*·*·*·*·*

* _Petrificus Totalus: _Maleficio que inmoviliza totalmente a la víctima, quedando paralizado de manos y piernas.

* _Impedimenta_: Frena o para los ataques del oponente.

* _Expelliarmus:_ Encantamiento de desarme común en los duelos. Cuando una persona lo invoca, una luz roja resplandece y sale de la varita del brujo, pegándole con fuerza al oponente, separándolo de su varita.

*Everte Statum: Hechizo que realiza Draco Malfoy para derribar a Harry Potter

* _Depulso_: Muy parecido al hechizo Flipendo, pero más poderoso. Sirve para rechazar enemigos.

**Fuente:** eldiccionario . org

Aquí estamos de vuelta, si nos tardamos un poco pero bueno en compensación les traemos un largo capítulo que esperamos sea de su agrado jajaja, hay de todo como siempre. Las cosas comienzan a calentarse en todos sentidos vamos a ver a dónde lleva esto a Draco y Ginny jajaja.

No olviden dejarnos sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y demás y gracias a todos por leer.

**ani0800:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Nos hicieron el día. No nos molesta que recomiendes la historia al contrario es un honor para nosotras que la consideres buena. Por otro lado ¿cuál es tu pareja favorita? Y una gran disculpa pero no, la pareja de Harry no es Luna…. Lo sentimos de verdad porque no nos desagrada el Harry-Luna, de hecho en algún momento haremos una historia de ellos pero ahora tenemos demasiadas. Esperamos que esto no cause que dejes de leer la historia y ojala este capítulo te guste y nos dejes un lindo review. Saludos.

**Liesl Ann:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarnos un lindo comentario. Y bueno a hora la historia si Draco esta que no puede con todo lo que esta sintiendo y lo que esta pasando en su vida, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que tomar decisiones para bien o para mal jajaja esperemos que escoja correctamente jajaja. En cuanto a Harry, él va a estar rondando por ahí causando líos. Tal vez sufra un poco jajaja. Esperemos que este capítulo no te decepcione, no olvides dejarnos un review.

**Lilis:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo, ya estamos de vuelta, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Nahi:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y dejarnos un review. Sentimos tardar pero aquí esta otro de esos capítulos largos, ojala sea de tu gusto. Esperamos que nos dejes un review con tus comentarios. Esperamos que estés bien. Saludos.

**asuka miyoshi**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mucha Muchas gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Solo podemos decirte que la novia de Harry no es reportera y no es Luna jajaja, porque varias personas han pensado eso. Por otro lado esperamos complacerte con la interacción entre Draco-Ginny. Si no puedes quejarte en un review, pero pues vamos lentas pero seguras. Saludos.

**muminSarita:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y por dejarnos tus comentarios. Bueno el capítulo anterior no fue lo que esperábamos tal vez porque sentimos que le falto chispa, algo… pero este nuevo creemos que esta un poco mejor, ¿o tu qué opinas? Siempre es bueno contar con la opinión de alguien que también escribe de esta pareja. Draco seguirá como león enjaulado vamos a ver hasta cuándo aguanta esa situación tan tensa jajaja y Ginny caray hasta ella misma no sabe bien lo que ocurre, y no ayuda que Draco se vaya de luna de miel con Astoria o que Blaise siga cortejándola y menos que Harry reaparezca con esa actitud.

Sentimos lo de la ortografía a veces se nos pasan algunas cosas, pero esperamos ir corrigiéndolas. Y sobre la novia de Harry no, no es reportera ni es Luna. Ya pronto aparecerá posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo o en el que sigue.

Y bueno tu dirás ¿qué tal estuvo la interacción Ginny-Draco? Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer, ya estamos de vuelta, en este capítulo si hay mucho Ginny-Draco, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el apoyo, ya estamos de vuelta, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Ya pronto se harán realidad los sueños de Draco jajaja, en este capítulo estuvo cerca de cumplirlos jajaja o tú ¿qué piensas? Saludos

**Mademoiselle Potter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de seguir leyendo la historia, sentimos la demora. Ahora sabrás que fue lo que pasó entre Draco y Ginny después de esa incomoda cena jajaja, pero bueno las cosas se están calentando. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Brinitonks**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por el apoyo, sentimos tardar pero pues no hemos parado de escribir, de hecho hemos vuelto con este gran capítulo. La relación entre Draco y Ginny va avanzando lenta pero segura. Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Alex:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Pues ahora sabrás cuál fue la reacción de Malfoy, esperamos que te guste el capítulo, cualquier cosa esperamos tus comentarios. Saludos.

**Lunatipola**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Nos alegra que te haya gustado pues aquí estamos con un capítulo nuevo, sentimos la demora. Esperamos que te guste y nos compartas tus opiniones en un review. Saludos.

**Dina:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y leer esta loca historia, ya estamos de vuelta, esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo y obvio Draco jaja. Saludos

**Luntica88**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Blaise es un amor y seguirá molestando a Draco de hecho en este capítulo demasiado jajaja, por eso habrá un poco de violencia xD no tanta jajaja. Y pues en este vemos como van avanzando las relaciones de las parejas, ¿alguna sugerencia? Ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	12. Mal de amores

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

*_**Cuando existe odio entre dos personas, la vida los reunirá tantas veces sea necesario hasta que desaparezca… hasta que aprendan a amarse**_. – Laura Esquivel.

*º*º*º*

_**Mal de amores…**_

No podía creer la rapidez con la que había pasado la última semana, había estado tan ocupada. Narcissa había tenido una ligera recaída que la había llevado nuevamente a estar en cama, aunque no era tan grave como para hacer que la dichosa "Fiesta de compromiso" se pospusiera.

En St. Mungo habían aparecido varios casos de *_viruela de dragón_, no era para pensarse que se tratara de una epidemia pero estaban alertas por lo que pudiera ocurrir, por lo pronto ya se habían tomado las medidas necesarias para que el virus no se esparciera.

Hoy era el gran día para la familia Greengrass y para los Malfoy por supuesto. No había podido dormir pensando sólo en eso, tampoco es que los anteriores días hubiera tenido un buen sueño, al contrario desde la pelea que habían protagonizado Harry y Malfoy no había logrado pegar el ojo.

Su cerebro casi se había vuelto papilla tratando de darle sentido a lo que había pasado. Draco había estado evitándola, ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra después de que Harry cruzara el portón y cada que él estaba en la mansión, ella por azares del destino se encontraba en St. Mungo.

Así que se le había muerto lentamente la esperanza de hablar con él, tal y como se muere una flor. De cualquier forma tampoco sabría qué decirle, no sabía cómo abordarlo y mucho menos después de que Soizic le contará que Malfoy esa noche había salido como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarla a Grimmauld, sólo que ellos habían llegado impidiéndoselo.

También le había dicho que jamás lo había visto actuar de tal forma y como si no fuera suficiente con eso, había mencionado que así como lo conocía creía que él de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Y en conclusión: Malfoy había venido a poner su mundo de cabeza, ya no podía negar más que él se había colado en su mente y quizás más allá, pensar en eso la asustaba y mucho, porque no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Lo único que tenía claro es que Harry, ya no era el centro de su mundo. Se había sentido traicionada y profundamente decepcionada después de su último encuentro. Su corazón ya no latía de la misma forma por él, su cuerpo aunque seguía reaccionando a sus acercamientos ya no era el mismo torbellino de sensaciones. Ya nada era igual, ahora ni siquiera sus sueños eran con él, era como si finalmente después de sufrir tanto hubiera llegado la resignación y la aceptación.

Era duro darse cuenta, que a lo que tanto se había estado aferrando se había ido apagando lentamente y la estocada final no había sido la traición de Harry, si no la desconfianza que él le había profesado.

Y mirando como el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, se dio cuenta que ese día marcaría su vida, su estómago se contrajo y su pecho se llenó de una pesadez insoportable. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que Malfoy esa noche terminaría comprometido con Astoria.

Se fue al baño corriendo y sin poder evitarlo, devolvió todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Conocía esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo, lo había sentido por tanto tiempo que quizás se pensara que estaba acostumbrada, pero no, ahora se daba cuenta que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse al dolor.

Se enjuagó la boca y mirándose en el espejo, comprendió que estaba sufriendo en silencio. Sin que pudiera advertirlo en esos meses estando en esa mansión, Malfoy se había colado en su interior y aunque ella quisiera arrancarse aquel sentimiento punzante de su corazón, no podía.

Nada estaba bien y una parte de ella odiaba a Malfoy por eso, porque él, aún sabiendo su condición de hombre comprometido, se había atrevido a iniciar aquel juego con ella.

Lo peor era que no estaba segura de que él lo hubiera hecho a consciencia, no quería creer que él había planeado todo fríamente, que deseara hacerle aquel daño sólo por mofarse de ella, pero así era Malfoy, tenía de precedente su pasado.

Lo único que la hacia dudar de creer en eso era Blaise, él le había dicho que incluso llegó a pensar que Malfoy podía estar interesado en ella y las palabras de Soizic diciéndole que le importaba. Y también estaban aquellas veces que él la había mirado con ese atisbo de preocupación en sus frías pupilas y cuando él la había besado con tal ímpetu.

Eso no podía fingirse.

— Soy una tonta… no debí aceptar vivir en esta mansión. Él sigue siendo un Malfoy y yo una Weasley, ¿qué espero? ¿Qué él se decida a romper el compromiso con Astoria por mi, por ver lo qué nos esta pasando? Eso no ocurrirá ni en un millón de años…

Los ojos de Ginny estaban repletos de lágrimas, miró hacia el techo tratando de contenerlas. Sus labios temblaron por el esfuerzo de contener aquel ramalazo abrasador.

— Él no la dejara por mi, puede que no desee este compromiso que quizás no la ame pero jamás la dejará… un tanto por su madre y otro poco por cobardía.

La vida era cruel con ella, primero el destino la había llevado a enamorarse a un hombre que la había dejado para amar a otra persona y ahora que por fin había vuelto a sentir, su roto corazón se había fijado en la persona equivocada.

Tal vez era _karma_, al final de día no podías andar por la vida odiando y tenías que aprender a perdonar y a amar.

Contuvo el llanto, no, no podía volver a caer en aquel circulo depresivo. Debía enfrentar las cosas con valor, con un poco de suerte lo de Malfoy sólo se trataría de un capricho, un tonto enamoramiento, hasta lujuria y nada más.

***:*:*:*:*:*:* D&G *:*:*:*:*:*:***

Draco se encontraba en su despacho, atendiendo los asuntos de última hora que no podían posponerse. La última semana había sido tan difícil para él, no sabía ni cómo es que había logrado permanecer alejado de la sanadora, muchas veces había querido sucumbir ante el deseo de ir a buscarla, de cerciorarse que se encontraba bien y sobre todo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla profundamente.

Finalmente ninguna de esas ocasiones lo había hecho, se había obligado a romper el lazo que lo unía con ella, la había desterrado a la parte más oscura de su mente. No podía seguir con aquello por más tiempo, porque corría el riesgo no poder detenerse y ya no habría marcha atrás. Y esa no era una opción para él, un Malfoy y una Weasley no podían relacionarse jamás.

La decisión no había sido nada fácil aunque sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero después de ver lo que había sido capaz de hacer por ella —se había peleado con su mejor amigo por la pobretona, cosa que jamás hubiese hecho antes, había contratado gente para cuidarla y había tenido que aceptar que no sólo lo había hecho por la salud de su madre y finalmente se había enfrentado a San Potter—, no había tenido más dudas de que eso debía concluir.

Y la única forma que encontró para no salir disparado, fue trabajar por largas horas, llegando a su departamento tan agotado que sólo deseaba echarse en su cama y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños. Y para deshacerse de la tensión, todas las mañanas había salido a hacer un poco de deporte, intercalándolo con largos intervalos de vuelo en su escoba.

En cuanto a Astoria apenas la había visto para cenar el día anterior, porque ella había estado tan ocupada con los últimos detalles del evento.

— No podía creer cuando Anne me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿No deberías estar preparándote para la fiesta? — soltó Blaise, ingresando a la oficina, dejándose caer en la silla.

Malfoy apenas y alzó su mirada de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

— No necesito tantas horas para eso.

— ¡Estás pero que brincas de la emoción! — ironizó rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? — soltó de mala talante.

— Espero que tu humor mejore para fiesta o terminaras ahuyentando a todos los invitados.

— ¿Por qué no te largas? — soltó enfrentando las pupilas oscuras de su amigo.

— A nadie logras engañar con eso Draco — comentó Nott, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Su gesto adusto no ocultaba del todo su fastidio.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Al contrario lo sabes y muy bien. Pareciera que estas cargando con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros y eso sólo es porque tú quieres ¿por qué no renuncias a ese compromiso?

— Que no te escuche Astoria o es capaz de reducirte a cenizas — comentó Zabinni con una sonrisa guasona.

— No voy a deshacer mi compromiso, ahora lárguense…

— Draco, Draco si no te conociera como te conozco diría que haces esto sólo para escaparte de Ginny.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de calmar los celos lo atravesaban, cada vez que su amigo nombraba el apelativo cariñoso de la sanadora. Esbozó una sonrisa tratando de enmascarar lo que de verdad le sucedía.

— Estas mal negro, que tu tengas problemas con la Weasley no quiere decir que los demás también.

— Como quieras, tomare eso como que no te volverás a entrometer entre ella y yo — manifestó desdeñoso elevando sus cejas, la sonrisa en sus labios se agrando al notar como la mirada de su amigo se volvía peligrosa. Había dado justo en el clavo.

— Has lo que se te de la gana — escupió tratando de parecer desinteresado. Aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de explotar. La imagen de ellos besándose en la entrada de la mansión volvió como una cruel puñalada, su cuerpo se tensó, su corazón latía con furia estrellándose contra su caja torácica. Apretó su mandíbula logrando que sus labios formaran una línea de recelo.

Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de esto — aseveró Theo.

— ¿Sabes lo qué ella siente por ti verdad?… estuviste jugando con fuego y te quemaste. Eres un imbécil… ¿hasta dónde llegaste con ella? — bramó Blaise con los celos brillando en sus ojos, no podía ocultar que sentía envidia de la buena.

Theodore no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. Definitivamente esto había llegado muy lejos, antes jamás hubiese pensado que sus dos amigos se estuvieran disputando el amor o lo que fuese de la cabeza de zanahoria, pero los tiempos cambiaban.

Finalmente no creía que Draco hubiese sido el más entusiasta con esto, hasta el último minuto se negaba a aceptarlo, pero las cosas pasaban por algo y él lo sabía bien.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — exclamó con una mueca perversa, retándolo a preguntar.

Blaise se levantó abruptamente de la silla. — ¡Por Slytherin! ¡Joder Draco! ¿Y aún así no quieres aceptarlo?

— ¿Y qué quieren qué haga? — mordió las palabras con la impotencia que sentía al sentirse dividido entre lo qué sentía, lo que debía hacer y lo que esperaban de él. La vena en su frente resaltaba por la furia que corría dentro de él. Aventó los papeles que tenía entre las manos, logrando que varios cayeran al suelo.

Se levantó y les dio la espalda. — De qué me sirve aceptarlo, eso no cambia nada… yo seguiré con el compromiso, no puedo detenerme por algo que no tiene mayor relevancia en mi vida — expresó con los puños crispados.

Lo que sentía por Ginevra Weasley nunca debería haber pasado, pero era absurdo negarlo más, si lo estaba consumiendo por dentro con cada segundo que pasaba alejado de ella.

**º*º*º*º*º D&G º*º*º*º*º**

Ginny no había aguantado más estar en ese lugar, lamentablemente hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar debido a que el medi-mago Wolfgang le había dicho que tenía el día libre para alistarse para el evento.

Así que técnicamente no tenía nada en especial preparado para gastar ese tiempo libre. No podía salir a distraerse con Soizic, porque ella se estaba encargando de Narcissa. La posibilidad de ir a ver a sus padres había saltado a su mente, pero la había descartado, el día ya era bastante difícil y no creía soportar alguna resecilla con su madre. Sabía que estaba mal porque debía ir a verlos y de verdad los echaba de menos, necesitaba tanto su apoyo y su cariño.

Por lo cual se había dirigido al único lugar dónde encontraría un poco de alegría: el Orfanato en Bethnal Green.

En ese momento se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de la señora Sharples, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando se percató que se encontraba entreabierta. Sin poder evitarlo se asomó presenciando la discusión que se llevaba acabo.

— Por favor denos un poco más de tiempo, no hemos encontrado otro lugar para trasladar a los niños…

— El plazo se termina en tres semanas, si para entonces no paga la hipoteca perderá el lugar — soltó despiadado el hombre, saliendo de la oficina chocando contra la pelirroja.

Ginny frunció su ceño, vaya modales del hombre. Regresó su atención a la anciana mujer que se encontraba, aún con la angustia marcada en su rostro, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, anunciando su presencia, la señora Sharples alzó su mirada, trató de recomponer su gesto pero ya era muy tarde.

— Señorita Weasley.

— Buenas tardes… — se acercó cerrando la puerta — no quería escuchar, pero ¿de qué hablaba ese hombre?

— Oh… — pausó sin saber si debía contarle o no.

— Si usted...

— Todo empezó cuando la guerra terminó, varios niños quedaron huérfanos y fueron repartidos en los distintos orfanatos. Por un tiempo pudimos solventar los gastos, pero de un tiempo acá, la situación económica del lugar se complicó a pesar de las donaciones de algunas personas, por eso decidimos hipotecar el lugar pero no hemos logrado pagar el préstamo y piensan quitarnos el lugar — con cada palabra que decía su angustia iba en aumento, sus ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas —. Tenemos que pensar en dónde pueden recibir a todos los pequeños.

Ginny sintió una profunda tristeza, este era un hogar para los niños no quería pensar lo que sería para ellos, perderlo y ser transferidos a otro lugar, ya les era bastante difícil aceptar que habían perdido a sus padres como para ahora pasar por esto.

— No puede ser, tiene que haber una manera para evitar que eso suceda.

— Lo hemos intentado todo, no se qué más podríamos hacer.

— Algo podremos hacer… — exclamó determinante.

… … … **D&G … … …**

Ginny volvió a la mansión menos animada de lo que había salido, aunque al entrar al lugar notó todo el alboroto que había, elfos iban y venían, gente pasaba vestida con ropa formal cargando instrumentos musicales.

— Si que será un gran evento — comentó Caccianti al ver el alboroto.

— Si — resopló dejando entrever su tristeza.

— ¿Está bien? Ha estado muy callada y ausente todo el día.

— Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte— tocó su hombro de forma cariñosa.

David había sido entrenado para ver más allá de lo evidente y claro que se había dado cuenta de la extraña relación entre su protegida y Malfoy. Lo demás lo había armado con el paso de los días, era claro lo que estaba sucediendo. Su jefe directo Harry Potter había tratado de sacarle información sobre eso, pero él había preferido mantenerse al margen.

— Espero que no hayas olvidado tu traje, porque en unas horas estaremos ahí en ese nido de serpientes — prorrumpió con cierto humor.

— Es parte de mi trabajo.

— Siento arrastrarlo a todo esto.

— No se preocupe, me agrada cuidar de usted.

— Gracias por todo — profirió sonriendo apenas por unos segundos.

Ginny llegó a su cuarto y estaba a punto de recostarse cuando notó sobre el colchón el vestido que luciría esa noche. Se quedó enmudecida al verlo, era simplemente perfecto, lo levantó con cuidado esperando que la tela no se deshiciera en sus manos.

— ¡Merlín, es hermoso…! — se paró frente al espejo sobreponiendo la prenda en su cuerpo, era una pena que lo utilizara para un evento que no le causaba alegría alguna, al contrario.

Dejó el vestido a un lado, echándole una última mirada antes de recostarse, definitivamente esto era deprimente. Cerró sus ojos queriendo olvidarse de todo por un minuto, pero al parecer su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle facturas; apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Se sintió volar por unos minutos y de repente todo se oscureció, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de reconocer el lugar, se encontraba caminando hacia una puerta, tomó las perillas y la abrió de par en par.

Estaba parada justo en la entrada de un salón adornado para una fiesta, escaneó las mesas observando a todos sus amigos, a sus padres, parecía que sólo la estaban esperando a ella y ahí en el centro de la pista, estaba Harry Potter envestido en un traje oscuro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de forma especial al verla.

Ginny le sonrió ampliamente, avanzó hacia él envuelta en la suave música y calurosos aplausos. Harry salió a su encuentro, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, alzándola a un par de centímetros del suelo dándole una vuelta que le arrancó una suave risa.

— Estas hermosa…— se detuvo dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo — te estaba esperando ¿bailamos?

— Nunca has sido bueno bailando.

— Entonces acompáñame a hacer un gran ridículo.

Ginevra no necesitó responder a eso, siempre estaría a su lado sin importar la situación. Dejó que Harry la guiara por la pista, le susurró al oído hacia donde debía moverse y hasta el momento todo iba bien al menos no la había pisado. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del auror, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió nuevamente se dio cuenta que los brazos que la estrechaban no eran los de Harry, pero tampoco eran totalmente desconocidos había algo familiar en ellos, alzó su cara al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir imposiblemente rápido.

Sus ojos se extendieron al doble al encontrarse con los rasgos aristocráticos de Draco Malfoy, dejó de respirar en el instante en que encontró la intensa mirada plateada.

Tenía que decírselo, saber si acaso él…

— Yo…

— Lo sé…

Y justo en ese momento cuando estaba por cuestionarlo, despertó abruptamente. Se incorporó de golpe, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Se tomó unos minutos para calmar su agitada respiración, ese sueño había sido bastante perturbador.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — parpadeó acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que reinaba en su cuarto — Definitivamente esto me esta afectando…

Desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche percatándose que había estado dormida por más de dos horas. Enarcó sus cejas sorprendida, para ella habían sido sólo unos minutos que ni siquiera había disfrutado.

Y lo peor es que apenas y tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse, no tenía tiempo para analizar ese sueño, la fiesta comenzaría pronto. Salió de su cuarto en busca de un poco de agua ya que sentía su garganta reseca, le sonrió al auror que al verla de inmediato se puso alerta.

— Voy a la cocina, vuelvo un momento. No es necesario que vengas.

Mientras bajaba la larga escalinata alcanzó a escuchar el burbujeante sonido de una balada, curiosa cambió de rumbo, una alfombra sobre el suelo de mármol guiaba el camino desde el Hall hasta el salón de baile.

Su boca formó una "O" y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba realmente asombrada; el lugar antes adusto había sido totalmente transformado. Las antiguas lámparas de araña de cristal colgaban con suaves cuerdas con mostacillas de piedras preciosas, brillando espectacularmente, hermosos arreglos de flores por todas partes.

Una orquesta de treinta piezas al fondo del salón, tocaba un sereno vals mientras los elfos terminaban de adornar las mesas colocadas estratégicamente, la mesa principal resaltaba de entre las demás. No sólo por el gran arreglo de rosas rojas si no por el mantel de alta costura.

Era un desglose de lujo y elegancia, los azulejos destellaban a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo a unos metros de la orquesta, estaba totalmente impresionada, dio una vuelta deleitándose, sin duda Astoria estaría feliz con el resultado.

Fue entonces que la realidad la golpeó, su corazón se le fue hasta los pies. Al finalizar la noche Malfoy estaría comprometido con Astoria y anunciarían la fecha de su boda.

Y con eso moría su esperanza de que él se atreviera a enfrentar el mundo y cancelara su compromiso.

Esa noche cuando lo escuchara pedir formalmente la mano de Astoria, deslizando el anillo, se daría cuenta que lo que pasó entre ellos no había significado nada. Ella pasaría a ser una aventura más en su lista, ya ni siquiera tendría caso enfrentarlo; sus acciones hablarían por si él.

Después de todo ella sólo era Ginevra Weasley, una chica que había participado en la batalla contra Voldemort, una jugadora de Quidditch que se había convertido en sanadora, una empleada más de los Malfoy. Su apellido no significaba nada para esa gente pomposa, al contrario era repudiada por no tener su solvencia económica, por ser una traidora de sangre y por si fuera poco, no poseía la educación aristocrática, ni la sangre azul que se necesitaba para esos enlaces.

Sus ojos se nublaron, cediendo ante el dolor que la estaba carcomiendo. Sus labios se crisparon formando una sonrisa amarga, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas. Era tonto que ella estuviera llorando en aquel lugar, se limpió las mejillas con un manotazo furioso.

Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando su mirada en los músicos que la miraban con curiosidad, sin duda era el ensayo. Se quedó quieta escuchando la triste melodía, casi era como si estuvieran tocando para ella, como si adivinaran lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre le había gustado bailar, ¿por qué desperdiciar esa oportunidad? Después de todo no creía que alguien la invitara a hacerlo durante la fiesta. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y comenzara a moverse libre sintiendo cada nota, cada acorde.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» D&G ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Draco entró a su casa, notando el despliegue de personal. Había llegado temprano porque su madre se había encargado de mandarle mensajes constantes recordándole que debía estar a tiempo, para recibir a los invitados, cosa que a él le fastidiaba.

Una vez más tenía que usar sus dotes actorales, fungir como un buen anfitrión, nuevamente tendría que fingir que le agradaban todas esas personas que en realidad también simulaban apreciarlo.

Esa fiesta estaba llena de hipocresía, todos fingían incluso él, pensó con amargura. Estaba por subir la larga escalera alfombrada cuando se percató de la presencia de la sanadora, su corazón se detuvo por un lapso de un latido para después latir alocadamente dentro de su pecho.

Al llegar ahí se había dicho que no iba actuar estúpidamente, pero eso se había ido al demonio en cuanto la había visto. Y aunque su mente le ordenaba que no la siguiera, él lo había hecho, al ver a dónde se dirigía alzó su ceja intrigado.

Se quedó en las sombras, sin ingresar al salón. Simplemente observándola, tuvo que respirar profundamente para tratar de calmar la oleada de sensaciones que burbujeaban en su interior.

«_¿Así qué esto es lo que se siente cuando miras a esa persona especial?». _Jamás había sentido algo así, incluso se sorprendía de poder sentirlo.

A lo largo de su vida, las mujeres le habían provocado varias emociones pero jamás una tan fuerte. Ni siquiera Astoria, la cual había logrado derretir el hielo de su corazón.

Era tan confuso y la vez tan intenso, siempre que se alejaba de la sanadora creía que lo que le provocaba se terminaría apagando pero eso no ocurría.

Mirándola moverse como si se tratara de una hada danzando en bosque, se había dado cuenta que todos sus intentos eran inútiles por no decir estúpidos. Hasta ese momento nada había logrado desterrarla de su pensamiento.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Potter y ella, cada que pensaba en eso cada gota de su sangre le hervía, si no había ido a terminar con ese Cara-rajada era un milagro, porque las ganas asesinas que lo habían asaltado casi habían logrado apagar su racionalidad.

Avanzó hacia ella rompiendo con todo lo que se había impuesto.

— Sabía que estabas loca Weasley, pero esto es verdaderamente un espectáculo…

Ginny abrió sus ojos de golpe, quedándose de una pieza al reconocer aquella voz. Su corazón dio un vuelco lentamente se giró quedándose con la boca entreabierta, él se veía tan apuesto como nunca antes lo había visto —quizás era porque antes nunca había reparado en él—, su cabello peinado perfectamente resaltaba con reflejos que parecían oro blanco bajo la luz. Estaba vestido con un elegante frac, que tenía un toque de modernidad pues en lugar de seguir la norma y usar el chaleco y el plastrón en color blanco había optado por el negro.

Él caminaba hacia ella con una elegancia natural, estaba rodeando la habitación como si se tratara de un peligroso animal rodeando su presa. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y quizás fue el golpe de adrenalina lo que logró que ella se moviera alejándose de él.

— Yo no estoy loca — logró barbotar cuando recuperó el habla.

— ¿Y cómo le llamas a lo qué estabas haciendo? — inquirió con aquella sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan jodidamente sexy.

— Sólo estaba bailando.

— ¿A eso le llamas bailar? — se mofó, disfrutando del momento — Pensé que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así, para mi era más como un zangoloteó sin sentido… esta música no se baila así Weasley, pero ¿qué puedo esperar de ti de seguro nunca has estado en un Baile de esta categoría? Quizás tus pasos sean aceptables para tus fiestas corrientes pero no para esta...

_«Maldición… soy un idiota_.» ¿Por qué lo único que salía de su boca para ella era basura verbal? ¿Por qué no podía decirle qué lo que ella había estado haciendo era hermoso?, nunca había visto moverse a una mujer con aquella libertad y gracia.

Ginny sintió una profunda decepción, nunca antes las palabras de Malfoy la habían afectado como en ese momento. Ella creándose toda clase de fantasías con él ¿y qué ganaba? Un par de insultos.

Draco notó como la expresión en el rostro de la sanadora se apagaba, sus ojos se habían tornado ligeramente nublosos. Era un estúpido, ¿por qué sólo lograba herirla? Antes hubiese disfrutado con humillarla pero ahora sentía culpa.

— Eres un idiota…. — lo pasó rápidamente, no deseaba estar ni un segunda más con él.

_«Me voy a arrepentir de esto más tarde.»_ Ginny no logró llegar muy lejos cuando sintió el agarre de Malfoy en su muñeca, obligándola a deshacer sus pasos.

— Suéltame…

— Silencio, te voy a enseñar como se baila esta música, pon atención, así no harás el ridículo en la fiesta, no necesitamos bufones extra… agradéceme después.

Ginny lo miró ceñuda, estaba a punto de despotricar contra él cuando sintió su brazo serpentear su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo logrando que ella soltara una exclamación ahogada y pusiera instintivamente su mano en su pecho.

Draco soltó su muñeca y entrelazó sus manos, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica ante el choque de sus pieles, comenzó a moverse con soltura guiándola con suavidad. Merlín, no sabía ni cómo era que lograba controlarse y parecer tan indiferente ante ella, si estaba hirviendo de deseo y por si fuera poco entre todo lo tormentoso que era tener así, se sentía dichoso.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez ella había utilizado un _Filtro de amor _en él o en su defecto _Amortentia_. Porque de lo que estaba seguro era que él detestaba el aroma a flores y ahora sentía que su perfume era como el mismísimo oxigeno para él.

Ginevra aún sin poder creer lo que ocurría, deslizó su cuerpo al lado de él, sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados para ser la primera vez que bailaban juntos. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento se detendría, los nervios cosquilleaban su estómago, podía sentir aún a través de las capas el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy. Él aroma de su loción la embriaga, sus ojos viajaron por su cuello tragó en seco al llegar a aquellos labios.

El recuerdo de sus encuentros aún estaba tan fresco en su mente, sus besos aún estaban como una huella en su boca. Y no pudo evitar pensar ¿cuándo la besaría nuevamente? Era demasiado doloroso sentir tanto deseo y más cuando estaba a un suspiro de su rostro podía simplemente levantarse en puntas, apoyarse en sus hombros y alcanzar esa boca que prometía llevarla a conocer un sinfín de placeres.

Draco aferró su agarre, sabía que sus cuerpos debían estar ligeramente separados como era lo correcto en el baile, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de sentir toda su figura presionada contra él. ¡Por Slytherin! De verdad que le estaba costando no hacerle el amor en ese instante, en aquel lugar…

Ella tenía una expresión de asombró mezclada con un gesto de perturbación que la hacia ver simplemente adorable, la vio mojarse sus labios y un poderoso deseo lo corrió. Se inclinó ligeramente percibiendo el perfume de sus cabellos.

¡Por Morgana que se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos!

Ginevra se sentía como bailando entre las nubes, estaba gratamente sorprendida ellos se movían al mismo ritmo, sus cuerpos perfectamente en melodía con el otro. Jamás pensó que fuera tan buen bailarín, él la hacía sentir como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a esos brazos. Era extraño como antes podía sentir tanto repudió ante su toque y ahora sólo deseaba sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo.

Los músicos tocaron con mayor ímpetu al ver a la pareja disfrutar de la música. Los empleados que no eran elfos se quedaron asombrados al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ginny recordó su extraño sueño, casi era como si estuviera repitiéndose. Claro que agradecía que Harry no hubiera aparecido, pero tal vez esa parte de su sueño representaba su pasado, lo que ella había vivido a su lado y el final lo que estaba viviendo actualmente, quizás se trataba de una premonición. ¿Acaso era el momento de sincerarse? De hacerle todas esas preguntas que habían brincado a su cabeza desde hacía días.

Clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos tormentosos que la hacían estremecerse con sólo una mirada. Se armó de valor como buena Gryffindor que era, infló su pecho con oxigeno y se preparó para enfrentarlo.

— Malfoy… ¿por qué haces esto? — el tono de su voz fue decreciendo conforme soltaba la pregunta, tal vez hacía falta más que un chispazo de valor, su estómago se encogió al ver que él mantenía su expresión impasible.

De no haberlo visto tener emociones reales como cualquier otro humano en otros momentos, creería que de verdad era de piedra o que si tenía corazón de hielo. Si ella no hubiera tomado el caso de su madre no hubiese conocido al mortal detrás de su apariencia fría y su mascara de indiferencia.

Y de no haberlo hecho no estaría metida en ese lío, seguiría detestando al hurón. La realidad era que ella no había sucumbido ante el sex symbol que era Draco Malfoy, si no al humano que había detrás de esa fama y ese nombre, que si bien eran él mismo no se podía decir que él había utilizado sus dotes de seductor con ella, las cosas entre ellos se habían dado de una forma un tanto extraña y aún en contra de la voluntad de ambos.

— ¿Y tú…? — le retó a contestar.

Ella apretó sus labios tratando de suprimir el escalofrío que la recorrió al sentir su aliento caliente en su oído. — Es complicado…

— Dilo — su voz sonaba terriblemente peligrosa, cargada de una oscura seducción.

— No importa… esto esta mal — en último momento se había acobardado, no podía decírselo y enfrentar su rechazo. Se separó de él, deteniendo su baile pero Draco no se lo permitió, aferró su agarre y la obligó a seguir.

— ¿Por qué no lo dices? Termina…— exigió con el corazón desbocado, ella había encendido el fuego de aquel sentimiento que estado tratando de contener — ¿no los *Gryffis siempre se jactan de ser valientes?

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, escondió su rostro en su pecho temerosa de enfrentarlo.

_«Hazlo.»_ Le gritó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

— Tal vez… porque siento algo por una persona que jamás pensé, pero él no esta interesado… — balbuceó, estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué no esta interesado? — logró decir con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

— Porque él siempre me ha despreciado como yo a él — no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa irónica que desapareció al instante —, y él esta con otra persona.

— Quizás tú no le eres tan indiferente como crees.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes? — cuestionó con su voz temblando.

— Sólo lo sé.

Ginny alzó su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron, se detuvieron en medio de la pista. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron ante lo inesperado de ese sentimiento. Lo hecho, hecho estaba ya no había marcha atrás. Ella se alzó de puntas y él se inclinó, sus bocas estaban a un latido de distancia, ella no resistió más la tentación y salió en su encuentro estrellando sus labios contra los de él.

La emoción explotó en sus cuerpos, sus bocas se conectaron una y otra vez con suaves besos que los hicieron olvidarse de dónde se encontraban y lo peligroso que era besarse en aquel lugar.

Estaban tan cerca que Ginn creyó sentir el corazón de Draco latir contra su pecho tan fuerte como lo hacía el suyo. Sentía tan débiles sus piernas que se aferró a él pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello, nunca deseó tanto como en ese momento que el tiempo se detuviera, sentía tanto miedo de separarse de él y enfrentar la realidad.

Los minutos siguieron y ellos se besaban tan ávidamente que parecía que ninguno deseaba separarse del otro. Ninguno quería abandonar aquel estado de *nirvana que estaban viviendo.

Era como si quisieran transmitirse con sus bocas aquello que sus corazones escondían y que no se atrevían a decirse con palabras.

— ¡Draco! ¡Ginny! — interrumpió Soizic, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciado.

Se soltaron abruptamente, mirando hacia la entrada donde se encontraba la sanadora, sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente afectadas.

Draco ni siquiera miró a Ginny, no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía volvería a tomarla en sus brazos sin importarle que su prima estuviese ahí. Caminó hacia la salida pasando de largo a Soizic. Un inquietante pensamiento de fastidio se instaló en su conciencia. Sacudió su cabeza disgustado y avergonzado de si mismo.

Ginevra bajó su mirada, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios que un le hormigueaban, los sentía punzantes y calientes.

— ¿Qué es lo qué esta pasando? — interpeló Soizic, llegando hasta ella mirándola como si se tratara de un extraterrestre.

— Es complicado… — pronunció después de un largo intervalo.

**-ooO D&G Ooo-**

Soizic escuchaba atentamente la explicación de su amiga, desde su posición en el sillón de la habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados y su expresión era realmente sería.

— No soporto que me mires así, ya se que no debí…

— Yo no he dicho eso Ginn, es sólo que de verdad me sorprendieron — exclamó incorporándose —, ahora entiendo tu extraño comportamiento de estos meses. No tenía nada que ver con Potter ni con Blaise…si no con mi querido primo… y vaya que lo supiste ocultar.

— Ya se que no esta bien, él va a estar comprometido en — miró con pesar el reloj — en nada, no debí haber dejado que esto pasara ¡Es una locura! — soltó compungida.

— Ya tranquila no quiero que te vayas arrancar los cabellos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. — ¿Y es tan despreciable como creías? Yo no te veo enjuagándote la boca después de que _el hurón_ te besara tan apasionadamente.

Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente, desvió su mirada, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios tratando de ocultar el regocijo de su interior.

— Hey aquí…— le tronó los dedos frente a su rostro de forma juguetona — deja de pensar cosas sucias con mi primo.

— Yo no estaba pensando cosas sucias — reclamó aún con el rostro ardiéndole, porque el que no lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento, no quería decir que nunca lo había hecho.

— Lo sabía— exclamó con una expresión triunfante —, es lógico después de lo que me contaste que pasó en su habitación y en el pasillo, caray. Si no lo hicieras te diría que eres un cubo de hielo.

La pelirroja se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzada.

— Ginny ya en serio, me preocupa que vayas a salir lastimada — comentó sentándose a su lado en la cama —, me alegra que de alguna forma ya hayas logrado dejar atrás a Harry, pero perdona si te digo esto: no se si sea buena idea enamorarte de Draco y no lo digo porque no me gustara que estuvieran juntos, pero él no sé lo qué este pensando, tal vez aceptó que sentía algo por ti pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar a Astoria.

—Ya lo sé — soltó un suspiro tembloroso, encogiéndose ligeramente sus hombros — ¿No lo va a hacer cierto?

— No lo sé, si nos basamos en que nunca pensamos que entre ustedes pudiera darse algo más allá del odio pues aún hay esperanza.

**. · * · . * · . D&G . · * · . * · .**

Malfoy se había encerrado en su cuarto, había estado bebiendo un par de vasos de whiskey de fuego. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ordenar su mente y calmar su cuerpo cuando su madre había requerido su presencia.

Se mojó el rostro, la nuca y caminó hasta su habitación.

— Madre — saludó besando su frente —, te ves hermosa.

Narcissa estaba luciendo elegante vestido de alta costura en color marfil.

Sin duda se veía más repuesta, quizás más delgada y un poco débil, pero sabía que eso no la detendría para atender a sus amistades como siempre lo hacía. Además de que era el evento que tanto había estado esperando claro después de su boda.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

— Claro. Te ves muy apuesto — señaló retirando las pelusas inexistentes del frac —, ¿estas seguro de esto? — preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

— Madre… — su conversación fue interrumpida por un llamado en la puerta. Poco después apareció Ginny, quién se descolocó al ver al hurón ahí. Aunque trató de fingir indiferencia, no logró del todo ocultar su nerviosismo y mucho menos el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh Ginevra, mírate! — le lanzó una mirada aprobatoria — La señora Seyfriend hizo un gran trabajo…

Draco se quedó tieso al lado de su madre, no podía apartar sus pupilas de Ginevra. Estaba totalmente deslumbrado por su belleza.

Su cabello como el fuego estaba recogido parcialmente por un broche. El vestido era de una suave tela negra y abrazaba cada curva, abrochado en la parte posterior del cuello dejando al descubierto la espalda, los hombros y los brazos. El escote era profundo —pero estaba lejos de ser obsceno—, la cauda caía suavemente hasta llegarle a los pies, que lucían unas zapatillas a juego.

Definitivamente esa noche estaba derrochando sensualidad.

Ginny podía sentir la intensa mirada de Draco erizándole la piel. Realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no revelarse ante Narcissa.

— Gracias, usted está radiante — avanzó hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraban los frascos de pociones.

— Draco ¿no dirás nada? — señaló su madre, regresando su mirada a su hijo que se encontraba embelesado — Draco — tocó su brazo, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

Él recompuso su postura, alejando la mirada de la sanadora. Tragó saliva con dificultad, aquella sensual imagen le había causado estragos a su pulso, incluso sus pensamientos se habían quedado congelados.

— Se ve bien — carraspeó— para ser una Weasley.

A Ginny casi se le caen los frascos de las manos —no era el mejor halago pero sabía que era lo más que diría en presencia de su madre—, su sonroso se expandió por todo su rostro avivado por la oleada de calor que la había recorrido al saber que la mirada de Draco había sido de deseo en estado más puro.

Narcissa podía sentir la carga magnética que fluía entre ellos. No era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

— Tiene que tomar estás pociones…

— Madre te veré en el salón — soltó repentinamente, abandonando lo más rápido posible la habitación.

Narcissa miró con una ceja alzada la puerta.

**(* . ( * . ( * . D&G . *) . *) . *)**

Draco resopló pasando sus dedos por sus mechones rubios hasta llegar a su nuca. «_Demonios…»._ El autocontrol que lo había logrado mantener a raya por mucho tiempo comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Él sólo tenía que actuar como si Ginevra Weasley no existiera el resto de la noche.

— Draco — lo llamó Lucius, engalanado en su frac.

Él terminó de descender por la escalera acercándose a su padre.

— Astoria ya se encuentra en el salón, es mejor que te reúnas con ella. Iré por tu madre — su hijo asintió dirigiéndose al lugar —. Draco escogiste bien y que mejor que provenga de los Greengrass, son una buena familia, estás haciendo lo correcto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa pesadez en sus hombros. En él recaía la faena de levantar el honor de su familia, esto no sólo debería hacerlo él.

— ¡Oh Draco ahí estás! — exclamó Astoria arrojándose a sus brazos — El salón quedó perfecto. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! — se separó de él rozando sus labios en un corto beso.

— Estás muy hermosa — comentó deslizando sus fríos ojos por ella.

Astoria llevaba su cabello rubio rizado perfectamente cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, llevaba un broche de tres hileras de perlas, adornándolo. Su vestido tenía un corte elegante recto, con una flor que remataba el fino drapeado, su cauda era pequeña y estaba hecho con seda de satín blanco, que se sentía como un susurro entre sus dedos.

Ella enrojeció hasta las raíces de su fino cabello al notar la mirada de su novio.

— Tu estás perfecto — expresó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad —, vamos, mis padres…

**...:::::::::::::D&G:::::::::::::...**

Ginevra observó la pareja que hacían Narcissa y Lucius, sin duda se complementaban. Y aunque los dos actuaban tan indiferente el uno del otro, ella sabía del profundo amor que los unía. Tal vez Lucius no era el mejor hombre y tal vez se pensara que no tuviera corazón, pero ella lo había visto morir de preocupación al saber de la enfermedad de su esposa, lo había encontrado algunas noches velando su sueño y había leído entre líneas cuando ellos hablaban.

Además de que Narcissa en sus cortas caminatas por los jardines, le había contado parte de su historia, cómo era que había terminado comprometida con Lucius Malfoy.

Se quedó en el último escalón de la escalera, vio pasar a varias parejas envestidas con sus mejores ropas. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, sólo porque le había dado su palabra a Narcissa de que estaría ahí, pero le daban ganas de salir corriendo, huir de todo eso.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente contra sus costillas, no sabía de dónde sacaría el valor para presenciar aquello. Su opción era salir corriendo de ahí, arrancarse aquel vestido y buscar consuelo en pequeñas cosas, quizás sentarse en el parque dándole migajas de pan a las aves, observar a los niños jugar. O tal vez jugar Quidditch sentir la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de su ser, el viento golpear su rostro.

_«¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? No puedo simplemente huir es mejor que lo enfrente… que me de cuenta que él jamás podría querer algo más que besos y encuentros furtivos. Tal vez le importe pero eso no quiere decir nada…»._

Miró hacia al techo los ojos le escocían. No podía creer que apenas tiempo antes se sintiera tan dichosa y ahora estuviera consumiéndose por aquella desazón. No había marcha atrás tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió al salón, esperaba que Soizic ya se encontrará ahí o no sabría qué hacer.

— Desde la mañana no la veo bien. Tal vez debería irse a descansar — manifestó Caccianti, mirándola con preocupación.

— Estoy bien, vamos…

— Estaré cerca de usted por si me necesita — avisó serio.

Ginn asintió y entró al lugar indecisa sobre a dónde dirigirse el salón de baile ahora estaba llenó de cuchicheos y tintineo de copas. Varios pares de ojos se posaron en ella, logrando que se pusiera aún más nerviosa si eso era posible.

— Ginny — saludó su amiga Yllana Cornwell —, no pensé que estarías aquí.

— Es una larga historia — musitó sintiéndose mejor al ver una cara conocida.

— Pues cuéntamela — la tomó del brazo llevándola hasta su mesa.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ D&G ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Draco se encontraba con Astoria caminando entre las mesas, saludando a las distintas familias. A los Bulstrode con su antigua compañera Millicent, que estaba acompañada por su prometido Bole. Los Parkinson con los que por supuesto la hipocresía estuvo a todo lo que daba, porque Pansy jamás admitiría que ardía en celos al ver que la pequeña Greengrass había conseguido lo que ella no. Los Pucey y los Prichard, entre otros tantos que los felicitaban, dándoles sus buenos deseos.

Después de un largo rato, Draco logró apartarse de Astoria, quedándose con Blaise, Nott y Terry.

— No esta nada mal, ¿Ya vieron con quién llegó Evangeline? Al parecer se supo consolar muy bien con ese italiano… — comunico divertido Terrence, mirando de soslayo a su primo.

— Idiota — masculló Draco, mirando ceñudo como su anterior conquista se comía a besos con ese tipo.

— Pansy no te quita la mirada Draco, parece que deseara matarte — se burló Blaise.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos con fastidio. Él jamás había sentido algo realmente importante por su ex compañera, por lo cual lo que sintiera no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su relación había sido muy superficial y física, y cuando él se había cansado simplemente le había dicho que necesitaban conocer a otras personas. El berrinche de la chica había sido magistral, pero a él sólo le había causado risa.

— Pero que me dices de Millicent, ese sería tu destino si no la hubieses dejado Blaise…

Blaise se limito a soltar una risotada. — Hace mejor pareja con Bole, yo jamás me hubiese casado con ella.

— El _Cabernet Sauvignon_ esta excelente — comentó Terry terminando su copa de vino.

— Ahí esta tu hermana, se ve preciosa — resaltó Blaise con una mueca maligna, dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo Theodore.

Nott la buscó discretamente con su mirada encontrándola del brazo de Allen Silverstay. Tensó su mandíbula, ardía en celos cada vez que veía comportarse tan cariñosa con ese sujeto, pero no podía negar las palabras de Blaise.

Sozic se encontraba luciendo un modelo drapeado con corte en línea "A", elaborado con fino raso color turquesa y encaje con pedrería en la parte del busto, su cauda era amplio. Sus hombros estaban cubiertos por una ligera chaqueta de encaje a juego.

— Cierra la boca Theitito — molestó Blaise —, es de mala educación mirar así a las chicas, la estas desnudando con la mirada y Terry esta aquí.

Theodore apartó sus ojos celeste de la chica, ligeramente abochornado. Esperaba enfrentarse a la furia de Terry, pero eso no sucedió.

Rosier se dobló estallando en risas, mirando divertido a su amigo. — ¿Te sigue interesando mi hermana?

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — inquirió Zabinni desconcertado, esperaba un poco de violencia, no eso.

— ¿Sabías de lo qué pasó entre ellos? — preguntó Draco enarcando su rubia ceja.

— Claro que lo sabía, es mi hermana — soltó como si fuera lo más obvio —, creían qué la iba a dejar andar con cualquiera, tal vez no lo supe en su momento pero un día entre a su habitación y _por causalidad_ encontré las cartas que se mandaban, por cierto ¡qué asco! — torció su gesto —, jamás pensé que fueras de esos que derraman miel.

Nott lo fulminó con su mirada. Estaba molestó porque había invadido su privacidad.

— Te rompería la cara pero supongo que el ver a mi hermana con otro ya es suficientemente malo para ti. Thedore no creo que tengas oportunidad contra Allen, pero si logras quitarlo del camino y le rompes nuevamente el corazón a mi hermana, te juro que me olvidare que somos amigos… — comentó con una exquisita sonrisa, aunque la amenaza estaba más que implícita.

— ¡Por Slytherin, se ve tan ardiente! —– silbó Blaise con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados.

De inmediato los otros siguieron la mirada de su amigo, encontrándose con la pelirroja sanadora. Draco apretó los labios con ira, los celos ardían en su interior, nublando su mente. Su expresión era realmente asesina.

En ese momento más que nunca deseó poder librarse de aquel peso que cargaba en sus hombros, de los prejuicios y del pasado.

— Lo siento Blaise, esta noche ella es mía — soltó con descaró Terry, alejándose de ellos abriéndose camino entre las parejas que bailaban.

— ¿Qué es lo qué vas a hacer Draquito? — cuestionó Blaise con una mueca guasona — Terry apenas es el menor de tus problemas… no es él único que se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve.

— No importa — soltó frío apartando su dura mirada de la chica, para después alejarse de ellos.

— Uno trata de llevarlo por el buen camino y qué hace, se vuelve un estúpido… — refunfuñó Zabinni, negando con su cabeza.

— ¿Y según tu cuál es el buen camino?

— La libertad por supuesto — soltó con descaro.

— Eres un idiota, ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo después — soltó acido, dejándolo solo.

— Vaya geniecito, ya ni siquiera se puede tener una conversación amena con ellos. Necesito buscar otros amigos… de preferencia negros y relajados.

***:*:*:*:*:*:* D&G *:*:*:*:*:*:***

Ginny platicaba amenamente con Yllana sobre su galería y las exposiciones de sus pinturas cuando Terry las abordó.

— Buenas noches lindas señoritas — besó el torso de sus manos —, déjenme decirles que se ven bellísimas esta noche.

Draco se obligó a no mirar en la dirección que se encontraba la sanadora, prefirió quedarse en un terreno seguro, hablando con O'Brien sobre su negocio.

— Con que aquí estabas — murmuró Astoria – nos permite — le dijo al hombre, alejándose con él — vamos a bailar un poco, esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo.

Ginny en un momento se encontraba bailando con Terry, riendo de sus ocurrencias y de sus comentarios sobre la última temporada de Quiddicth cuando Zabinni llegó y ahora se encontraba en sus brazos.

— Hola pelirroja…

— Blaise.

— Me has privado de tu dulce compañía estos días.

— Te lo dije, he estado muy ocupada.

— Lo sé — comentó dándole una vuelta —, estás bellísima esta noche.

Las mejillas de Ginny enrojecieron. — Gracias, tu no te ves mal — le devolvió el halago, para después ponerse ligeramente adusta —, he querido preguntarte algo…

— Si, puedes volver a besarme — bromeó coqueto.

— No es eso — comentó apenada —, sobre ese beso…

— Tranquila, sé que soy besable.

Ginevra desvió su mirada, sonriendo tibiamente, era difícil sostener una conversación sería con él, más si hacía esa clase de comentarios.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres preguntar? — inquirió finalmente.

Ginny tomó aire ostentosamente y enfrentó nuevamente las pupilas oscuras. — ¿Por qué te peleaste esa noche con Malfoy?

Blaise se quedó callado, su expresión pícara se transformó en seriedad.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Ginn enarcó sus cejas, mirándolo con interrogación. — N-no — titubeó parpadeando confundida.

— ¿Por qué me besaste ese día?

Ginny abrió y cerró su boca pero nada salió de ella. Sus ojos apesadumbrados lo miraban sin saber ¿cómo decirle lo qué realmente había pasado? No quería mentirle. Un incomodo vacío se instaló en su estómago.

Blaise curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, él sabía perfectamente porqué lo había hecho, aunque en el fondo guardaba una esperanza de que ella hubiera querido hacerlo.

— Tú tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste. No necesitas que yo te lo confirme.

La sanadora dirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy, encontrándolo volando al ritmo de la música por el salón con Astoria entre sus brazos.

Y entonces lo que antes parecía una loca deducción ahora cobraba sentido. _«Él lo hizo porque estaba celoso de que estaba saliendo con Blaise y yo le di el motivo al besarlo…». _

***ººººº D&G ººººº***

Draco a pesar de estar bailando con su novia, realmente no se encontraba ahí, sus ojos estaban perforando el cráneo de su ex amigo. No podía creer que seguía intentando conseguir más de Ginevra y por qué ella le sonreía tanto. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

— Cuando termine la fiesta quizás podamos ir a celebrar en privado — mencionó con timidez su novia — prepare algo, espero que te guste.

Él regresó su atención a la mujer con la que bailaba, apenas y había entendido lo último. Observó sus mejillas arreboladas y su mirada cargada deseo. Una parte de él se estremeció, meses antes de que apareciera en su vida Ginny, si ella le hubiese dicho eso, estaría más que dispuesto a complacerla, a pasar la noche recorriendo su figura con besos y caricias, haciendo que gritara su nombre una y otra vez pero ahora nada.

No quería volver a repetir la experiencia de su viaje.

— Regresemos a la mesa — comentó evasivo, sin atreverse a mirarla.

**.:.:.:.:.:. D&G .:.:.:.:.:.**

Blaise bailó un poco más con la sanadora, antes de acompañarla a su mesa. Ella no le había hecho más preguntas y él no tenía la menor intención de hondar en el tema.

—Yllana… te ves hermosa — saludó el moreno besando el dorso de su mano, después de abrirle cortésmente la silla a Ginny.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

Yllana accedió, siguiéndolo hasta la pista.

— No he sabido de ti en semanas.

— Tal vez sería porque estabas ocupado saliendo con Ginny, escuche que realmente estas interesado en ella.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa de galán. —Vaya, cómo corren los chismes.

— Si…

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con las exposiciones? — prefirió cambiar a un tema menos escabroso.

— Muy bien, he estado ocupada trabajando con alguien en una nueva exposición de pinturas.

— ¿Quién es ese alguien? — alzó su ceja al ver que la chica se sonrojaba.

— Si vas a la exposición en dos semanas tal vez te lo presente.

— Vaya misterio con ese tipo…

**.:::.:::.:::. D&G .:::.:::.:::.**

Los ojos de Theodore llameaban cada vez que su miraba a su antigua novia en brazos de ese jugador de cuarta, estaba bebiendo un trago de su copa cuando sintió unos suaves dedos en su hombro. Miró de reojo notando a otra de sus ex novias.

— ¿Por qué tan serio?

— Daphne — saludó besando las mejillas de la chica de forma educada.

— Me alegra verte Theo — comentó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

— A mi también, estas muy bella.

— Gracias, pensé que vendrías acompañado…

En el otro extremo del salón Soizic giró suavemente y su mirada captó aquella escena, al volver a los brazos de su novio, perdió ligeramente el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —– cuestionó Allen.

— Nada, sólo me maree un poco ¿volvemos a la mesa?

— Si…

**········ D&G ········**

Draco apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa, había intentado no mirar a la sanadora, pero era casi inevitable hacerlo. Al principio no mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba había sido casi fácil pero cuando notó la sensación que había causado entre los invitados masculinos, sus ojos se negaban a separar su mirada de ella.

Era lógico, Ginevra no pasaba desapercibida como a él le hubiese gustado, ella era carne nueva para los malditos pervertidos de su círculo social. Todos se preguntaban quién era la despampanante pelirroja que lucía aquel sacrílego vestido que alimentaba el libido de los hombres.

Y aunque varios habían desistido al saber de quién se traba otros más lo habían visto como un reto. Como odiaba verlos pararse en su mesa, afortunadamente era Weasley y sabía muy bien como alejarlos, eso le sacó una gran sonrisa.

Hasta ahí estaba todo bien, pero cuando ella había accedido a bailar con otros, unas ganas asesinas lo invadían, sólo pensaba en sacar su varita y lanzarles un par de maldiciones imperdonables.

Aprovechando que Astoria se había levantado a cotillear con sus amigas, Blaise ocupó su lugar. Conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que no la estaba pasando nada bien, su risa burlona perforó los oídos de Draco.

— Lárgate negro.

— Hay Draquito, no sé cómo no estas disfrutando de esta magnifica fiesta — pausó bebiendo un trago de su copa —, oh si lo se, estas que te consumes de celos. Te conozco y se lo que esta pasando por tu mente, yo también quisiera lanzarles _Cruciatus_ si estuviera en tu lugar — él también se sentía celoso, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que sabía estaba sintiendo su amigo—-, pero tu podrías terminar con esto, sin necesidad de tocar Azkaban… rompe tu compromiso y has lo que has estado deseando todas estas semanas, ve por ella, llévatela lejos de aquí y hazla tuya hasta el cansancio.

Draco separó sus ojos coléricos de la pista donde se encontraba Ginny, su mandíbula estaba realmente tensa, su corazón palpitó al pensar en lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la posibilidad de realizar esa locura.

— Blaise ¿me permites? — pidió Astoria parándose al lado de él.

— Claro hermosa. Sólo vine a brindar con mi amigo — se levantó del lugar, acomodando la silla para ella —. Eso es lo que yo haría — añadió dirigiéndose solamente a su amigo, antes de alejarse.

— ¿A qué se refería? — preguntó curiosa.

— A algo que no puede ser…

Su novia frunció su ceño sin entender, aunque con la emoción de la fiesta lo dejó pasar. Observó la pista aún llena de parejas bailando animadamente, dónde reconoció evidentemente por su cabello a la sanadora, había estado como coloquialmente se dijera viboreándola con sus amigas.

— Al parecer Weasley se ha vuelto muy popular entre nuestros invitados, si tiene suerte puede que consiga un buen partido, aunque la mayoría lo pensaría dos veces.

Draco se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, no deseaba seguir escuchando las tonterías de su novia.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Volveré en un momento — soltó cortante, alejándose de ella. Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de aire que no estuviera contaminado.

**; ; ; ; ; ; ; D&G ; ; ; ; ; ; ;**

Y a pesar de que la comida se veía exquisita, en la boca de Ginny parecía una masa harinosa y el vino para su paladar era tan agrio. ¿Cómo podía comer si tenía el estómago hecho un nudo? Si no fuera por sus amigas que se encontraban distrayéndola con su plática, ya estaría al borde del desquicio —tal vez exageraba—.

Cuando la cena concluyó comenzó lo que ella hubiese deseado que no ocurriera, las luces se volvieron más tenues, la música se volvió un lejano susurro. La pareja dorada avanzó hacia el centro de la pista.

— Es hora Draco — dijo la rubia, llena de emoción.

Él simplemente asintió, Astoria apretó con fuerza su mano. Nada podía arruinarle ese momento, pasó sus ojos verdes por todo el lugar, sonriendo llena de dicha. Su mirada se detuvo en la sanadora, alzó su ceja mirándola con altivez.

— Buenas noches a todos — su voz resonó en el lugar logrando que los murmullos cesaran. Todos estaban atentos a lo que estaba por decir…

Soizic apretó la mano de su amiga por debajo de la mesa.

— Si quieres podemos irnos…

La pelirroja cabeceó negando, mientras escuchaba el discurso del hurón, cada palabra que él pronunciaba se estaba clavando en lo profundo de su corazón; por un momento sus miradas se conectaron, una ligera carga eléctrica pasó a través de su cuerpo pero fue una sensación espinosa y no placentera.

«_No lo hagas… No lo hagas.»_

Draco abrió la pequeña caja oscura, tomó el anillo. Astoria alzó ansiosamente su mano, por un momento él dudo, casi era como si las palabras de Ginny hubieran resonado en su cabeza.

Astoria buscó su mirada, extrañada de su actitud, trató de mantener su expresión de alegría y no entrar en pánico.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuchicheó sólo para ellos.

Él cerró sus ojos y deslizó la joya por el dedo anular de su novia.

El salón estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones. Ginevra sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, sus pestañas se humedecieron al ver la efusividad con la que se besaba la pareja.

Nadie notó la cara de los músicos, y de como su mirada iba de la pareja en el centro de la pista a la pelirroja despampanate con expresión dolorosa que miraba la escena, ¿acaso ella no era la novia? Porque todos fueron testigos del beso entre ellos… y del baile que lo precedió…

— En tres meses esperamos contar con su presencia en la ceremonia de matrimonio — anunció feliz la novia.

Las luces regresaron y Lucius acompañado de Christoph Greengras, alzaron sus copas realizando el tan esperado brindis.

— Espero que sepas que te estoy dando uno de mis tesoros, Draco hazla muy feliz y esperamos que pronto nos llenen de nietos…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Astoria se agrando, llegando hasta sus ojos que estaban ligeramente humedecidos.

— Hijo honra a nuestro legado y Astoria bienvenida a los Malfoy.

— ¡Por Draco y Astoria! — las copas se alzaron.

La sanadora no podía más con eso, se levantó de la mesa, estaba por salir del salón cuando un chico apareció frente a ella.

— Ginny…

Ella reconocería esos ojos azules y ese cabello color caramelo despeinado en cualquier parte. Se trataba de su compañero en la Academia de sanadores y el nieto de su jefe inmediato en St. Mungo.

— Alexander…

— El mismo, toda la noche he estado cazando la oportunidad para hablar contigo, pero vaya que sigues siendo popular. En el momento en que estaba por sacarte a bailar ya te encontrabas haciéndolo con otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — barbotó confundida. Él había escogido el peor momento para abordarla.

— Vine con mi abuelo, pasare unos días aquí…

— Perdón, Ginny es mi tía, se siente mal — declaró alejándola del sanador.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? — y entonces observó como Narcissa abandonaba el lugar por una puerta adyacente, recargada prácticamente en su hijo.

**- D&G -**

Astoria se acercó a su suegra preocupada, Draco había interrumpido su baile en cuanto su padre le avisó lo que sucedía.

— Narcissa…

— Lo siento querida, han sido demasiadas emociones para mí. No te preocupes sólo necesito descasar, Draco me acompañará a mi habitación y volverá para acompañarte el resto de la fiesta.

En cuanto salieron del salón él tomó a su madre en brazos. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, esperaba que Soizic ya le hubiese avisado a Weasley.

***º:::*º:::*º:::º* D&G *º:::*º:::*º:::º***

Ginny llegó a la habitación acompañada de Soizic justo en el momento en el que Draco dejaba a su madre en la cama.

— Déjame revisarla…

Hizo aún lado al rubio y se concentró en la mujer anteponiéndola a su estado emocional.

— ¿Esta bien?

— Si dejas de cuestionarme a cada minuto y me permites realizar mi trabajo lo sabré.

— Es mejor que salgamos — Soizic lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a abandonar la habitación.

Draco se pasó nervioso su mano por su rostro, caminó de un lado al otro desesperado.

— Tranquilo, de seguro sólo es agotamiento.

— ¿Y si no?

— Estoy segura que es eso, deberías volver a la fiesta. Eso es lo que mi tía querría además Astoria debe estar preocupada.

— Maldición…

Después de unos quince minutos finalmente Ginny abandonó la habitación.

— Estará bien, realice un par de hechizos que la estabilizaran, sólo necesita descansar. Por lo cual ya no podrá estar en la fiesta, me pidió que te dijera que la despidieras de sus amistades — explicó sin mirarlo.

Rosier notó la extraña tensión que se estaba formando en el lugar. Tal vez sólo necesitaban un momento para hablar. — Iré a avisarle a mi tío y a mi madre.

Ginevra se giró para regresar a la habitación, entreabrió la puerta. — Espero que seas feliz — empujó la confesión a través de su garganta, no esperó a escuchar su respuesta. Entró al cuarto y se recargó en la puerta, tratando de controlar las emociones contrastantes que la embargan, aunque sus mejillas ya se encontraban humedecidas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a llorar.

No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando escuchó a Draco golpear la pared con sus puños, ya nada podía hacer, él había decidido, sólo se quedó tras la puerta escuchándolo desahogarse.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. D&G .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Malfoy después de escupir toda clase de improperios y soltar un par de golpes contra la pared, miró con aprensión la puerta, debía haber seguido el consejo de su amigo pero era un maldito cobarde.

-—Yo me siento de la misma forma por ti Ginevra… — dejó que las palabras suspiraran fuera de sus labios, antes de alejarse y volver a la hipocresía del salón, donde el principal farsante era él.

Finalmente había aceptado lo que tanto había tratado de negar, era una pena que ella no lo hubiese escuchado o eso creía él.

**;;;;;;;;;;; D&G ;;;;;;;;;;;**

Y mientras ellos lidiaban con sus sentimientos, una carta estaba siendo deslizada por la rendija de la puerta de Ginevra Weasley.

***º*º*º*º**

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**

* Viruela de dragón: enfermedad (también conocida como fiebre de dragón) que apareció por primera vez en el mago Chauncey Oldridge; Gunhilda Kneen tuvo que abandonar un partido de Quidditch esta enfermedad en el siglo XII (QT). Esta enfermedad se trata en el segundo piso de San Mungo (OF22).

Fuente: El diccionario . org

* Gryffis, diminutivo despectivo de Gryffindors xD.

* Nirvana es un concepto budista e hindú que significa 'cese' o 'extinción'. Es el estado supremo de liberación de todas las ataduras. La absoluta felicidad, el culmen de la iluminación, la serenidad sin límites. Quien llega al nirvana se libera ya de la necesidad de otra reencarnación. Ha vencido a la muerte y al dolor.

Fuente: http: / 365palabras . blogspot. com /2006/03/nirvana. Html

***º*º*º**

Hola, somos nostras de nuevo. Si sabemos que tardamos ya no es novedad, pero en serio que la vida se nos complica. Discúlpenos.

En fin el tan esperado nefasto día llegó, y si aunque todas quisiéramos que no ocurriera pasó, Draco se comprometió con Astoria. Todo parece dificultarse pero no todo es malo al menos ambos ya están conscientes de lo que sienten ¿será que la boda se celebre? ¡Oh no por favor!

Ojala les guste, esperamos sus pronósticos sobre el futuro de Draco y Ginny. Aceptamos sugerencias jaja.

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:

**Brinitonks:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia, agradecemos todos tus comentarios. Este capítulo será muy revelador ojala que te guste y nos des tu opinión. Saludos.

**Kya:** Hola ¿cómo está? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos haber tardado pero ya estamos aquí ojala te guste el capítulo hay un poco de todo. Saludos.

**Nahii**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Te agradecemos infinitamente que sigas la historia y nos dejes tus comentarios. Pues las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes con esos dos y respecto a los perseguidores el último párrafo del capítulo es sobre ellos, pronto habrá un capítulo dedicado a una nueva batalla entre Ginny y sus perseguidores. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilis:** Hola ¿cómo estás? En serio gracias por el apoyo a la historia, si bueno Harry seguirá dando lata xD y Astoria claro que tiene un plan bajo la manga, lamentablemente la fiesta de compromiso si se llevara acabo pero la pregunta verdadera es ¿si la boda se celebrara? Por lo pronto esperamos que el capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**muminSarita:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por el apoyo a la historia y por los comentarios. Cada vez será más Draco-Ginny, eso tenlo por seguro en cada capítulo vamos avanzando con pasos lentos pero vamos, tal avancen uno y retrocedan dos pero todo tiene su razón de ser.

Ciertamente no hemos escrito la relación de la novia de Harry sobre lo que él esta haciendo. Eso nos da algunas ideas, pero tal vez aparezcan en el siguiente capítulo y por supuesto Harry seguirá dando lata xD.

Blaise siempre es un encanto, lastima que no sea el elegido pero él siempre encuentra como divertirse y claro como irritar a sus dos amigos. Ya tenemos algo preparado para él, para curar su corazoncito xD.

La pregunta es ¿cómo no escoger a Draco de personaje principal? Si lo tiene todo y más, es casi perfecto jaja. Y el pobre esta batallando con todo lo que siente y no quiere sentir. Y si lo tonto es que él quiere negar y hace todo para protegerla y aunque quiera estar lejos siempre termina muy cerca de ella y vaya que hace que esos momentos valgan por todo su enojo.

Y Ginny no estaba perdida, si tal vez Harry la dejó por otra persona, pero mira que parar en brazos del príncipe de Slytherin, caray que suertuda. Hasta Pansy Parkinson quisiera estar en su lugar jaja, teniendo esos besos furtivos y caricias candentes.

La conversación civilizada entre la parejita tendrá que esperar, pero ten por seguro que si la habrá pero lamentablemente este capítulo esta dedicado a la fiesta de compromiso de Draco.

Por último y para no extendernos más, esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar. En algún momento Draco tendrá que hacer algo para deshacerse de Astoria, bueno para terminar con ella y Blaise él sigue siendo así tal vez nunca se rinda. Pronto aparecerán los perseguidores solo que no será en este capítulo pero esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**asuka miyoshi:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, sentimos haber tardado pero aquí estamos. En este capítulo habrá más que celos, muchas querrán matarnos después de esto pero recuerden que al final terminaran juntos somos las más interesadas en que eso sea pronto, queremos escribir tanto los capítulos cuando estén ya como pareja oficial que nos dan ganas de adelantarnos pero no se puede destruiríamos la trama. Esperamos que de guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Te agradecemos todo el apoyo para historia, esperamos que si hayas logrado dormir porque si nos hemos tardado un poco en actualizar. Ojala te guste el capítulo y no nos quieras lanzar un _cruciatus_. Saludos.

**Dina:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. A nosotras también nos encanta Draco jaja y bueno Blaise a su tiempo tendrá su recompensa. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**ani0800:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Te agradecemos infinitamente que sigas la historia y también tus comentarios. Sentimos lo de Luna, pero creo que nos vas a odiar cuando salga la novia de Harry jajaja. Esperamos que no, sentimos la tardanza pero esperamos que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y compense la espera. Saludos.

**Snaluck:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Si la temperatura subió bastante y claro que ellos se quedaron con ganas de seguir, más Malfoy que Ginny pero ya habrá tiempo de darle rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones xD. Esperamos que Draco no acabe para entonces con el agua de Inglaterra o nos sentiremos muy culpables jaja. Si habrá platica civilizada pero aún no, en ese capítulo habrá un intento pero pues no se compara con poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Disculpa nuestra demora pero esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si sabemos que ellos escogieron el peor lugar para ponerse cariñosos pero no lo pensaron solo lo hicieron, ya habrá tiempo para que usen todos esos cuartos para dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Si hablaran pero no en este capítulo, habrá otras cosas pero aún así esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Cecilia:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tu comentario, si se traen ganas pero aún no podrán comerse jaja xD. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y que aún sigas de vacaciones para poder leerlo. Saludos.

**Lucky:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar, pues no lo seguimos tan pronto pero aquí ya esta el capítulo, aunque no es tan ardiente como el anterior, pero tiene otras cosas quizás hasta es un poco sentimental. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Kristy Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por comentar y leer. La fiesta de compromiso lamentablemente si se llevara acabo y no habrá nadie que lo impida pero nos diste ideas para la boda jajaja. A nosotras también nos gusta mucho Blaise lo amamos aunque obvio Draco es Draco por eso es el principal. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**lauri malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado nosotras nos divertimos escribiéndola. Sentimos tardar pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo y esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**MillenniuM:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review, que bueno que te gusto, para nosotras también son lo mejor las escenas clandestinas entre Draco y Ginny, lastima que no nos pudimos explayar en este capítulo hubo más de otras cosas pero pronto habrá más pasión jaja. Y sin involuntariamente Harry los acercara más. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Shiaandten:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado y nos dejaras un comentario. Lamentamos la tardanza pero aquí esta ya el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos ese comentario tan lindo. Si Draco ya descubrió que su interés ya no esta con Astoria, pero pues se aferra a seguir con ella porque dejarla implica enfrentar muchas cosas. Si hablara con Ginny pero casi lo hace en este capítulo pero las circunstancias le impiden seguir.

Blaise tendrá su recompensa a su tiempo, además que él siempre que puede coquetea con Ginny y eso no cambiara. Que bueno que te gusto la pelea Draco-Blaise jajaj pero ellos se aman jaja no pueden estar enojados tanto tiempo. Habrá más escenas furtivas entre Draco y Ginny antes de que se entreguen completamente xD.

Lamentablemente la fiesta de compromiso se lleva acabo, pero como lo mencionamos arriba la verdadera pregunta es ¿si la boda se llevara acabo? Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**ania . coug:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario, nos alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. Por fin hemos actualizado ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por apoyarnos y por los comentarios, el capítulo nuevo esta listo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	13. El fin de una batalla

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_***La vida es muy rápida; hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos…**__— P. Coelho_.

***º*º*º**

_**El fin de una batalla…**_

_Preciosa pensaste que escondiéndote en este lugar, no te encontraríamos. Sabemos cada movimiento que das y el que te estén protegiendo los Malfoy no evitará que tarde o temprano estés en nuestras manos._

*º*º*º

Draco no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en trabajar en los asuntos pendientes de su Despacho, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que Gienvra se encontraba en ese momento con Harry Potter, un desagradable sentimiento lo recorrió aglomerándose finalmente en su pecho acompañando a la incertidumbre que sentía al saber que alguien de entre los invitados a su fiesta había sido él que había deslizado por la puerta de su cuarto aquella amenaza en forma de papel.

Varios nombres brincaban a su mente, caras iban y venían, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba que alguno se ligara a Potter, Ginevra y a él.

Una punzada de dolor en su cabeza lo hizo detener la maraña de sus pensamientos, la impotencia viajaba por todo su ser con cada segundo que corría y él seguía sin encontrar respuestas y peor aún sin noticias, aventó con rabia todo lo que había en su escritorio.

Para su desgracia, Blaise se encontraba en el lugar que debería estar él, claro, si se hubiese enfrentado a todos y hubiese cancelado su perfecto compromiso con Astoria, "la mujer adecuada".

—No estas de buen humor…

Draco alzó sus fríos ojos posándolos en Ferhn, el hombre al que le había encargado la seguridad de la sanadora y la razón por la cual se encontraba en su Despacho en un día no laboral.

— ¡Te dije que no quería ningún error! — su mascara de indiferencia quedó atrás mostrando la furia que recorría cada centímetro de su ser.

Su apariencia de ángel caído cambió totalmente mostrando al demonio que se ocultaba detrás.

— Nosotros nunca fallamos.

— Una carta proveniente de esos malditos apareció en mi casa— bramó exaltado, si las miradas mataran seguramente ese hombre caería muerto en ese momento; sus puños cerrados sobre el escritorio mostraban las ganas que tenía de cruzar la habitación y descargar su enojo con él.

— Potter obstaculizó a mis hombres creyendo que estaban asociados con el caso.

— ¡Ese maldito Cara-rajada siempre entrometiéndose en todo! — su mandíbula se volvió de acero, estaba que reventaba y como en muchos momentos en el pasado deseó poder deshacerse de Harry Potter.

— ¿Quieres qué lo desaparezcamos? — en su rostro floreció una enorme y siniestra sonrisa.

Una mirada ácida y disgustada se apoderó de la cara de Draco. — Idiota… ni siquiera eres capaz de resolver eficazmente esto.

— Lo soy— le aventó un folder que contenía informe de los hombres—. Nunca fallo, próximamente tendrás sus cabezas…

**. · * · . · * · . D&G . · * · . · * · .**

Theodore Nott estaba sufriendo con una de las peores resacas del mundo, se removió en su cama, retirando parte de las sabanas. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, llevándose una mano a la sien que sobó tratando de detener el dolor que azotaba su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo más consiente de sí mismo, escaneó su cuarto notando su ropa de gala esparcida por el suelo, vagos recuerdos de la noche de ayer comenzaban a inundar su mente.

— Al fin despiertas…

Nott cerró sus ojos, no necesitaba voltear para saber a quién encontraría, reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

_«Mierda_.»

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» D&G ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Ginny fulminaba con su mirada a Harry, no podía creer la sarta de sandeces que escapaban de aquella boca que alguna vez la había vuelto loca. Encajó sus uñas en su bolso, cansada de aquella perorata, parecía que él fuese su padre y ella una adolescente.

— ¿Qué es lo qué hacías en esa fiesta?

— Estaba trabajando — se defendió, no entendía por qué en lugar de hablar sobre la carta estaban discutiendo aquello.

— ¡Te dije que volvieras a casa! — gruñó Ron.

— Ya no estás segura en ese lugar — masculló Harry —, puedes volver a la Madriguera o puedes venir a Grimmauld place.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió entre sorprendida y horrorizada con la idea. En otro momento hubiera dado saltos de felicidad ante la idea de vivir con él, pero no ahora.

Ronald entrecerró sus ojos, claramente molesto y totalmente en desacuerdo con aquella sugerencia de su amigo. — De ninguna manera se iría a vivir contigo.

— ¡Basta! — calló cansada de aquello— Yo soy la que decidiré a dónde iré y si debo irme de Malfoy Manor.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos — denotó Blaise, Ginny estaba muy alterada y era más claro que nada que esa reunión no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

— Este caso estaría resulto de no ser por ustedes — escupió Ronald atravesando la habitación para tomar de las solapas a Zabinni.

— Suéltame…— se zafó molesto.

— Déjalo en paz — se metió entre ellos, colocando sus manos en el pecho de su hermano.

Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas por el coraje, no entendía como su hermanita se había vuelto adoradora de Slytherins, realmente le habían hecho un lavado de cerebro, era eso o estaba tratando con alguien que se hacia pasar por su hermana y seguramente la verdadera se encontraba en los calabozos de esa repugnante mansión.

— Es la verdad, si Malfoy no hubiera infiltrado a sus hombres nosotros ya hubiéramos conseguido atrapar a tus atacantes.

Los ojos de Ginny se extendieron al doble, su boca ligeramente entreabierta no ocultaba el conflicto de emociones que estaba viviendo.

_«¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuáles hombres?»._

Sacudió su cerebro por algo qué decir, aunque era claro que ese último comentario la había afectado demasiado. — ¿Q-qué?

—¿No te dijo qué contrató a un grupo de maleantes para tu "seguridad"?— soltó Harry con un deje de ironía marcando su voz.

Ginny se sacudió profundamente, sentía la boca seca y un profundo hueco en su estómago justo donde debían estar sus órganos, casi era como si hubiese sido presa de una maldición _saca-entrañas_.

Un recuerdo vago sobre el día que él la había llevado a vivir a Malfoy Manor la envolvió, él había dicho que contrataría seguridad pero ella jamás creyó que en verdad lo hubiese hecho, Malfoy solía alardear sobre muchas cosas que no llevaba acabo y ella creyó ingenuamente que él no haría aquello. ¿Además por qué hacerlo si sólo era una empleada más?

— No te lo dijo ¿cierto? — soltó su hermano agrio.

— No puedes confiar en una vil serpiente como lo es él, recuerda como era en el Colegio, todo lo que hizo…

Un caliente, desagradable sentimiento la recorrió al evocar el pasado que se revolvía con imágenes del presente, por un momento sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, si no fuese porque Blaise estaba detrás de ella probablemente hubiese terminado estrellada en el suelo.

— Esto termina aquí — manifestó Zabinni, guió a Ginny hasta la salida aunque no fue nada fácil lograr sacarla de ese lugar.

**:*:*:*:*:* D&G *:*:*:*:*:**

En Malfoy Manor…

Narcissa a pesar de que debía permanecer en cama se encontraba desayunando en la terraza, unas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos hacían resaltar el azul de sus pupilas. Soizic acababa de ponerla al tanto de porqué su sanadora de planta no se encontraba.

— Entiendo— bebió un sorbo de su té, limpiándose segundos después elegantemente con su servilleta —, supongo que Draco está al tanto de esto.

— Si — aún recordaba lo enfurecido que había estado su primo al enterarse, casi se había convertido en un ogro.

— Nunca te lo pregunte pero ¿qué piensas del compromiso de Draco?

Soizic suspendió el vaso de jugo de calabaza a la mitad de su camino entre la mesa y su boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro e intriga, dejó el vaso en su lugar, eso si qué no se lo esperaba. Apretó sus labios y desvió su mirada, cavilando en una respuesta que satisficiera a su tía y no que le causara un impacto contraproducente para su salud.

Narcissa enarcó su ceja expectante.

— Bueno… — se removió incomoda.

— Sólo dímelo.

Soizic se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose pequeña ante la mirada perceptiva de su tía. — Es sólo que pienso que no funcionará— titubeó deteniéndose en el último segundo de comentar todo lo que pensaba.

— No es feliz…— suspiró para sí.

— Tía…— los ojos de Soizic se ensancharon.

— Claro que me doy cuenta de lo qué pasa, es mi hijo del que hablamos— sus labios vacilaron como si quisiera decir algo más o mejor dicho preguntar.

— Entonces ¿por qué? Yo creí que usted…

— Se que él no ama a Astoria y que lo presione para que tomara esa decisión— pausó mirando su reflejo en el té de la taza —, trate de remediar mi error, le dije que se tomara su tiempo pero él no quiso hacerlo…

Soizic se quedó callada, asimilando aquella confesión.

_«¿Por qué Draco querría casarse aún después de eso?». _

— **ooO D&G Ooo— **

Draco se encontraba más tranquilo después de su encuentro con Ferhn, ahora sabía con quienes estaba tratando, aunque seguía sin encontrar, a quién de sus invitados habían utilizado para dejar aquel sobre, pero en cuanto los tuviera en sus manos los haría hablar antes de entregárselos a los aurores.

Estaba por abandonar su oficina pues le urgía volver a la mansión no sólo por su madre, si no por Ginevra, necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio y principalmente con Potty.

— Señor, lo busca Adam Löhr— anunció con una tímida voz Anne, últimamente temía de los cambios de humor de su jefe y no deseaba de nuevo ser la receptora de su furia.

Esa mañana había tenido de arreglar su escritorio después de encontrar todas las cosas en el suelo.

Malfoy frunció su ceño extrañado de la visita. — Hazlo pasar.

Un hombre bajito con una calva prominente y una nariz puntiaguda ingresó a su despacho con su peculiar forma de caminar.

— Buenos días señor…

—Si, si… al grano ¿qué es lo qué hace aquí? — inquirió tamborileando sus dedos sobre su escritorio.

— Recuerda que hace unas semanas me pidió que me encargara del asunto de las donaciones a un Orfanato.

Draco detuvo sus dedos, recordando aquel menesteroso lugar que solía frecuentar su madre y Ginevra.

— ¿Qué con eso?

— Sucede que el lugar donde se encuentra el Orfanato esta hipotecado y aunque sus donaciones han ayudado a solventar los gastos no han podido hacer mucho por pagar su deuda.

Malfoy se quedó callado, analizando la situación. Por una parte a él no tendría porqué importarle lo que le sucediera a ese Orfanato, pero él bien sabía que su madre buscaría seguir ayudando a esos niños en cuanto se enterara y lo mismo pasaría con Ginevra, aunque la última no tuviese la solvencia económica para salvar aquel lugar, pero eso no la detendría.

— ¿Qué opciones hay para salvar el lugar?

El asombró cambió la expresión adusta de Löhr, sin perder un segundo más comenzó a exponerle la situación del Orfanato y las posibilidades para salvarlo.

**º*º*º*º*º D&G º*º*º*º*º**

En la terraza de una cafetería, Ginevra se reponía del desencuentro con su ex amor, bebió un trago de agua que apenas y logró atravesar el nudo de su garganta.

—¿Mejor?— preguntó Blaise acariciando su mano.

Ginn trató de sonreír pero sólo se quedó en un intento fallido que deformó su lindo rostro.

— No me lo tomes a mal pero tu hermano es un animal, la próxima vez que me ataque no respondo de lo que sea capaz de hacerle.

— Bienvenido al club— resopló desanimada.

—¿Estás segura qué no fuiste adoptada o algo parecido? — bromeó tratando de levantarle el animo.

— Lo dudo, sigo siendo Weasley — señaló con orgullo — ¿o has olvidado los años del Colegio?— enarcó su ceja, torciendo las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba con ironía.

—Preferiría hacerlo— comentó esbozando una mueca de desagrado—, además eras una fiera andante esperando atacar a cualquier Slytherin que se atravesara en tu camino…

— ¡Hey!— le dio un pequeño golpe —, eso no es verdad, además no era a cualquier Slytherin, sólo a ustedes y… la cara de perro.

— ¿Quién?

— Olvídalo…

— Suéltalo Weasley…

Ginny no pudo ocultar su sonrisa traviesa. — Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise dejó salir una risotada al escuchar eso. — Buen apodo.

— Lo sé.

Respiró profusamente y acarició su vaso de agua pensando en lo ocurrido. Un cosquilleo nervioso creció en su estómago.

— ¿Es cierto qué Malfoy contrató a esos hombres? — su voz se volvió débil conforme escapó de sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse conforme pasaban los segundos y no escuchaba respuesta alguna.

Blaise se echó hacia atrás dejando que su espalda se recargara completamente en el respaldo de la silla, no sabía cómo es que había terminado en medio de esos dos, que a pesar de sentir algo el uno por el otro, tenían serios problemas para relacionarse y comunicarse.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de soltarle una mentira y aprovecharse de la situación e inclinar la balanza hacia él, finalmente su amigo era un reverendo idiota que desperdiciaba la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Abrió sus labios esperando que el veneno en forma de palabras fluyera, pero al ver la cara de Ginny con sus brillantes ojos anhelantes de una esperanza se detuvo y recordó lo mal que también la estaba pasando Draco.

El arrepentimiento lo apuñaló profundamente, entre ellos podían haberse hecho toda clase de cosas y permanecer enojados por un buen tiempo, pero esto eran palabras mayores, podía mentir y quedarse con la chica pero perdería a su mejor amigo.

Nunca lo había visto así por una mujer antes, ¿sería justo si se la quitara?

— Si, lo hizo… — ahí iba su oportunidad al bote de la basura — pero Potty no sabe nada, Draco los contrató desde el momento en que llegaste herida a su casa, no confiaba en el Ministerio, ni mucho menos en los aurores que seguían las ordenes de ese, buscó seguridad privada para cuidarte y… otras opciones.

Los helados ojos azules de Ginny se abrieron, un estallido de emoción la recorrió. Malfoy no dejaba de sorprenderla y aunque no le gustaba la forma en que había hecho las cosas, no podía negar el regocijo que sentía al saber que él se preocupaba tanto por ella para tomarse todas esas atribuciones.

Prácticamente él la había refundido en un castillo como si se tratase de una princesa y rodeado de guardias para impedir que llegaran a ella y aunque su plan había tenido fallas, la hacía sentir que era especial para él.

— _Quizás tú no le eres tan indiferente como crees._

— _Yo me siento de la misma forma por ti Ginevra…_

Las palabras llenaban su corazón con una renovada esperanza, quizás aún podría haber una oportunidad para ellos.

***º:::*º:::*º:::º* D&G *º:::*º:::*º:::º***

En Malfoy Manor…

Narcissa había tenido mucho tiempo libre para darse cuenta de que su hijo no era feliz, que nuevamente estaba errando en su camino y sabía que ella había colaborado en eso, pero en verdad había pensado que al dejarle en su manos la decisión del compromiso, él se sentiría libre de aquel peso y pensaría con prudencia lo que en verdad deseaba para su futuro.

Anoche mientras todo el mundo disfrutaba del enlace, ella se había dedicado a observar con detenimiento a su hijo y vaya que se había percatado de varias cosas, que la habían hecho pensar y remembrar ciertos hechos que habían pasado en las últimas semanas, que en su momento no les había dado importancia pero que sin duda la tenían.

— Te estoy contando esto, porque quiero que me digas ¿qué es lo que está pasando entre Ginevra y mi hijo?

Soizic se quedó de una pieza al escuchar aquello, ni siquiera sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos terminaban de mostrar la sorpresa que estaba viviendo. Callada y sin saber si debía hablar sobre esa situación con su tía, dejó que los segundos corrieran como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien apareciera interrumpiendo su plática, salvándola así de responder, pero evidentemente eso no iba a suceder.

— No sé a qué se refiere— trató de hacerse la desentendida.

— No insultes mi inteligencia, de cualquier forma me enterare aunque no sea por ti.

— Tal vez no este preparada para lo que encontrara…

— Quizás si lo este… — con eso zanjó el tema, no intentó volver a preguntar y Soizic lo agradeció en silencio.

• **´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •**

Theodore se maldecía a si mismo por lo que había hecho, él era más inteligente que esto, él no cometía esa clase de estupideces y ahora estaba ahí frente a la mujer con la cual había vivido una noche loca.

— Estás muy callado.

— Lo siento.

— Quizás es mejor que me vaya — realizó el ademán de incorporarse pero él la detuvo en último minuto.

— Espera, quédate…

La chica clavó su mirada indecisa en los ojos claros como el cielo despejado, asintió con su cabeza con un leve movimiento, volviendo a su asiento.

— No me he portado muy bien contigo…

— No hay mucho qué decir, sólo que eres un troll por las mañanas — comentó buscando aligerar el ambiente.

Una esquina de la boca de Theo se elevó en una media sonrisa.— No siempre, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?

— Más bien sería comer — corrigió aferrándose a la sabana que cubría su desnudes.

—Bueno ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?

— Claro— aseveró emocionada, su boca se extendió una sonrisa ondulante.

— Quizás quieras usar el baño primero…

Ella se sonrojó profundamente, agradeció el gesto caballeroso de Notty caminó con cierta gracia hacia el cuarto de baño arrastrando tras de si la lujosa tela del cubre cama.

**. ·· . ·· . ·· . D&G . ·· . ·· . ·· .**

En el Orfanato en Bethnal Green…

Draco ingresó al lugar con la nariz arrugada, caminó la explanada encontrándose al final de ésta con un niño que lloraba abiertamente, miró hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien que auxiliara al pequeño.

Estaba por pasarlo y seguir su camino hacia la dirección, después de todo no era su responsabilidad ver al mocoso, además él no tenía ninguna experiencia con los niños, vamos solía aterrorizar a los de primer año en el Colegio, porque eran blancos fáciles.

Caminó unos pasos lejos del pequeño, pero el sonido de su llanto inundaba todo el lugar, exasperándolo. Paseó sus pupilas por la zona, esperando encontrar a alguien pero nada.

_«Se supone que debería haber alguien cuidando a estos niños.»_

Frunció su ceño y regresó su mirada al niño de cabellos dorados, no le calculaba más de cuatro años, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacia caminó de regreso hacia él.

—Hey niño… — al ver que no le respondía, tocó su hombro, el pequeño respingó, separó sus manos de su rostro y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes con motas azules — ¿Qué es lo qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

— Tu eres el hombre malo que nos quitara nuestro hogar — asumió por la forma en que vestía y al no haberlo visto antes en el lugar, se levantó en santiamén del suelo y sin temor le propinó una patada en la espinilla.

Malfoy se quejó, sus cejas se encontraron demostrando su molestia. Tomó al niño de los hombros y lo separó aunque este no dejó de patalear y luchar por zafarse.

— No soy ese hombre, soy quién va a salvar esto que llamas hogar.

Los ojos del pequeño se extendieron al doble, llenándose de un brillo de esperanza.— ¿Eso es verdad?

— Así es, ahora por qué no buscamos a alguien que te cure esa rodilla, yo debo hablar con la señora Sharples.

Él niño aún desconfiado caminó a su lado, sin dejar de hacerle preguntas. Draco agradeció llegar al lugar, no era muy bueno con los infantes y ese niño en verdad comenzaba a irritarlo. Llamó a la puerta y casi inmediatamente la figura de la señora Stratford apareció detrás de ésta.

— Señor Malfoy— su voz dejó ver un atisbó de sorpresa, bajó su mirada topándose con el niño —, Seth…

— Lo encontré llorando cuando venía hacia acá, deberían tener más cuidado con los niños — reprochó mirando con seriedad a las cuidadoras —, necesita que alguien cure su rodilla.

Ginny había llegado ahí después de que Zabinni la dejara en la mansión y ella huyera del lugar, pues no quería toparse con Malfoy, o sentarse en su cuarto y recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Además había un Orfanato que salvar, en el camino se le habían ocurrido un par de ideas para recaudar dinero y justo cuando estaba comentándoselas a la señora Sharples, un toquido las interrumpió, su cuerpo se sacudió profundamente al reconocer a quién pertenecía la voz que provenía detrás de la puerta.

_«No, no puede ser, estoy alucinando ¿qué haría él aquí?»._

Su corazón se aceleró y de repente no pudo respirar al ver la gallarda figura de Malfoy ingresar a la habitación. Su presencia le parecía tan chocante en aquel lugar, sus labios temblaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Draco se detuvo a mitad de la habitación, su expresión fría y distante, se vio afectada por la sorpresa de encontrarla en aquel lugar, no esperaba que ella siguiese en el Ministerio pero si en la mansión o en St. Mungo.

Por un momento todo desapareció a su alrededor y sólo quedaban ellos, intercambiando esas miradas llenas de sentimientos encontrados, de frases no dichas.

El corazón de él se fue hasta el fondo de su estómago, cortó su conexión alejando sus pupilas de Ginevra con un nudo de congoja disolviéndose en su pecho.

— Señorita Weasley le presento a Draco Malfoy, él y su madre son benefactores, nos ayudan a mantener a flote el Orfanato…

— La señorita y yo ya nos conocemos — interrumpió.

— Oh ya veo — pasó su mirada de uno al otro ambos parecían incómodos, al parecer había una historia entre ellos.

— Llevare a Seth a la enfermería, con permiso.

— Yo la acompañare — el conjunto de palabras atropelladas brotaron de sus labios, e impulsada por un resorte se levantó de la silla acercándose a la señora Stratford.

— Pero aún no termina de exponer sus ideas para recaudar dinero…

— En cuanto termine de hablar con Malfoy podremos retomar la conversación, ahora este bello niño necesita que lo cure — exclamó acariciando la cabeza del niño llena de rizos rubios.

Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo salir de la habitación, de inmediato el ambiente se aligero y él pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

— Señor Malfoy por favor siéntese — señaló la silla frente a su escritorio —, me sorprende su visita.

— Vengo a hacerle una propuesta que tal vez le interese…

***º· *º· *º· D&G ·º* ·º* ·º***

Soizic entraba de la mano de Allen a un restaurante, sin esperar la sorpresa que la aguardaba ahí.

— Entonces, te vas mañana — comentó con cierta desilusión la sanadora.

— Volveré pronto, sólo serán unos cuantos partidos… aunque sabes que puedes venir conmigo — añadió coqueto —, podríamos pasarla muy bien, además necesitas unas vacaciones, últimamente has estado muy tensa, como estresada…

— Lo sé y de verdad me gustaría…

— Si, si ya se lo que sigue… — la cortó imaginándose lo que diría.

— Por favor acompáñenme — mencionó el mesero, guiándolos hacia su mesa.

— Oye ¿no es Theodore Nott?

De inmediato los ojos turquesa de Soizic volaron hacia donde su novio señalaba, encontrándose con su ex muy bien acompañado de una guapa chica, de cabello negro lacio que adornaba su cara en forma de corazón, de brillantes ojos zafiro y piel nívea, esa no podía ser otra que Emilie Lumiere.

Una sensación espantosa la recorrió. — Eso creo.

— Vamos a saludarlos.

— No creo que sea prudente, parecen estar muy entretenidos.

— Oh vamos, será rápido.

Soizic fue arrastrada hasta esa mesa, por un momento deseó poder escaparse, soltar la mano de su novio y correr hasta la salida, pero no lo hizo, ella no tenía por qué después de todo, recompuso su expresión por una más alegre.

— Es una coincidencia que los encontremos aquí — comentó Allen atrayendo su atención, la pareja dejó de reír para mirar a sus visitantes.

Nott no buscó sonreírles, tenía los músculos de su mandíbula fuertemente apretados.

— Si que lo es, Soizic y… ¿Allen Silverstay?

— Así es… ¿fanática de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle?

— No en realidad, prefiero a los Chudley Cannons— mencionó sincera —. Soy Emilie Lumiere — estiró su mano, que fue suavemente estrechada por el jugador.

— Es un placer…

Rosier mantuvo su sonrisa no sin cierto esfuerzo, su mente le decía una y otra vez que no mirara hacia Theodore Nott pero no podía resistirse a hacerlo inminentemente se topó con su fría mirada, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que entre la piel pálida de su cuello resaltaba un tenue moretón, en otras palabras era la muestra de que él había hecho más que comer con Emilie.

Theodore notó el reproche y los celos en la mirada de Soizic, la conocía tan bien como a él mismo, en ese momento mientras su expresión perdía la alegría con la que había llegado, percibió un deje de dolor y entonces supo que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Emilie y él.

— Soizic tu novio es muy agradable tanto como Theo, en verdad tienes buen gusto.

Sus ojos llamearon de rabia e indignación. — Lo sé — se aferró a Allen, sonriéndole fingidamente —, es mejor que los dejemos seguir comiendo.

— Provecho, nos vemos.

Avanzaron unos pasos a donde el mesero los esperaba.

— So, nunca me contaste que fuiste novia de él — sus cejas casi se encontraron, algunas arrugas aparecieron en su frente.

— Tú nunca me has contado de tus ex y estoy segura que no es una lista corta— señaló con cierta brusquedad, para después arrepentirse, echó sus hombros hacia atrás, sus ojos se plantaron en la mesa de Nott—. No tiene caso hablar de eso, al fin al cabo es pasado.

Él la miró poco convencido, pero asintió finalmente.

***º*º*º**

Emilie bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino sin apartar sus ojos celeste de Theodore, estaba analizando en silencio, no le había pasado desapercibido que desde la visita de Soizic y Allen, él se había vuelto más serio y su cuerpo mostraba signos de tensión.

Despegó el cristal de sus labios, al comprender lo que sucedía. — Aún sigues interesado en ella…

— Es complicado — respondió adusto después de unos segundos, su expresión seca le daba pocas probabilidades a Lumire de deducir algo más.

— Y yo lo complique más.

Nott notó la desilusión en su voz. — No, tú no has hecho nada.

— Entonces ¿no te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

— No — una sensación agridulce se acentuó en su interior.

No estaba mintiendo del todo ¿Qué hombre no disfrutaría de estar con una mujer tan guapa como la que tenía enfrente? Pero él hubiese deseado que las cosas se dieran de otra forma entre ellos o más bien que se hubiesen dado en el pasado.

**:··:··:··:··: D&G :··:··:··:··:**

Blaise se encontraba aburrido y con una gran necesidad de diversión, las últimas semanas de verdad que lo habían estresado con todo lo que había pasado con Ginny, la cual no estaba de ánimos para pasar el resto del día con él, no sabía nada de Draco ni de Theo, vaya amigos que tenía.

Varias opciones con quién pasar el rato volaron por su mente y sin perder el tiempo mandó una lechuza a una de sus conquistas, necesitaba una buena distracción y con urgencia.

Después de concertar una cita para la noche, decidió visitar a Yllana Cornwell, su conversación durante la fiesta lo había dejado intrigado, deseaba conocer el tipo con el que su amiga había decidido relacionarse.

Se bajó de su lujoso coche y caminó hasta el taller donde su amiga trabajaba. Llamó un par de veces hasta que en la puerta apareció un hombre de su estatura, de piel morena, su cabello era negro y largo recogido en una coleta, su cuerpo fornido, de bíceps fuertes y espalda ancha, que se afinaba en las caderas.

Los ojos del hombre le dieron un recorrido desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies. — ¿Eres amigo de Yllana?

— ¿Y tu eres? — su mueca fea no ocultaba el desagrado que sentía por el tipo.

— Nigel Krutov— le ofreció su mano manchada de distintos tonos de pintura seca.

Blaise ni siquiera se molestó en estirar su mano, lo pasó golpeando su hombro al entrar. — ¿Dónde está Yllana?

— Pasa… — masculló Nigel con sarcasmo, a leguas se notaba que ninguno de los dos se agradaba — está bañándose…

— La esperaré — arremetió pasando su mirada por todo el lugar, notando varios lienzos recargados en las paredes.

— Como quieras — volvió a su mesa de trabajo, le subió el volumen a su música y continuó con su labor ignorando magistralmente al negro.

Zabinni no podía creer que su amiga podía estar saliendo con ese sujeto. Su expresión de odioso que solía tener en el Colegio volvió a su rostro, caminó alrededor del lugar admirando los cuadros.

— Oye Nigel… ¿has visto mi…? — las palabras murieron en sus labios, al ver notar la presencia de Blaise, por un momento se quedó pasmada.

Él levantó su vista, curvando su cejas al verla envestida solamente con una bata, era claro que acaba de tomar una ducha su cabello caía sobre sus hombros húmedo enmarcando su cara sonrosada por el agua caliente. Y por la forma en que se pegaba la tela a sus curvas deducía que no llevaba nada abajo, lo cual lo hizo sentirse incomodó y molesto.

Sabía lo que ese tal Krutov debía estar pensando en ese momento.

— Blaise… — su mirada enfurruñada era tan intensa que incluso le costaba respirar, por un momento se sintió desnuda, inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

— Eh… si claro — desconcertada volteó hacia Nigel.

— Saldré por unos cigarros — aventó sus pinceles de mala gana y al pasar por donde se encontraba Zabinni le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que sólo lo irritó más.

— Me cambiare…

— Espera — la detuvo, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía aspirar el aroma que emitía su cabello, la loción aromática que cubría su tersa piel.

' *** ' * ' * D&G * ' * ' * '**

Después de encargarse de la pequeña lesión de Seth, caminó con la señora Stratford de regresó al patio y de verdad trataba de concertarse en la platica de la mujer, pero su mente estaba alerta esperaba ver pasar a Draco en cualquier momento, aún no salía de la sorpresa que había vivido al saber que él solventaba con sus donativos el Orfanato, jamás pensó que él pudiese interesarse por esos niños.

_«Draco Malfoy hay tanto que no se de ti, eres más de lo que creí hurón y eso realmente me asusta… cada que te conozco más, me gusta lo que veo, lo que eres y eso es malo porque un Weasley no se enamora de un Malfoy, porque mi naturaleza es repelerte, no quererte, porque no somos compatibles… pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento…»._

Un largo suspiró abandonó sus labios, miró a la mujer a su lado y trató de retomar el hilo de la conversación, se encontraba liada con eso cuando lo vio pasar con su andar arrogante y su postura elegante hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — ni siquiera notó que había pensado en voz alto.

— Tal vez nos enteremos si regresamos a la dirección — propuso, de cualquier forma había percibido bastante dispersa a la joven sanadora.

Ginny cabeceó indicando su respuesta, caminó con la mujer hasta el lugar, con su cabeza carburando un sinfín de deducciones sobre la estadía del Slytherin.

— ¿Eleonor qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llora?

Ginn arrugó su frente preocupada, ¿qué era lo qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso él…? Ni siquiera podía pensar en que él se hubiese comportado con un reverendo idiota como solía hacerlo.

— ¡De felicidad! — retiró el pañuelo de su rostro, estirando sus viejos labios en una gran sonrisa — Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos… el joven Malfoy nos donará una de sus propiedades en *Notthingham, por lo que mencionó es una gran casa con suficientes habitaciones para todos los niños, se encargara de adaptarla para las necesidades del Orfanato…

Ginny tenía la boca abierta, estaba totalmente impactada con las palabras de la mujer, una cálida emoción la estremeció, jamás pensó que él podría llegar a hacer eso por alguien que no fuese de su familia y ahora estaba ayudando a esos niños.

— ¿Qué pasará con este lugar? — inquirió la señora Stratford con la voz ligeramente afectada por la emoción del momento.

Sus ojos humedecidos demostraban su alegría. — Se encargara de liquidar la deuda y al parecer investigara a Gyllenhaal, si encuentra alguna anomalía en los papeles de la hipoteca lo llevara ante el Wizengamot...

**¨..¨..¨.. ¨ D& G ¨..¨..¨.. ¨**

Ginny se quedó un rato más escuchando el relato de la anciana, era más que claro que sus ideas sobre como obtener financiamiento salían sobrando ahora y aunque deseaba quedarse en ese lugar evitando los problemas que tenía en el exterior, tenía obligaciones con las cuales cumplir y muchas cosas por pensar.

Se encontró con Piett en la salida, estaban por buscar un coche para llegar a la mansión cuando un auto deportivo plateado apareció frente a ellos, el vidrió polarizado descendió.

El auror se colocó frente a la sanadora, empuñó su varita adoptando una postura defensiva.

— Yo la llevare, tú… puedes irte en el coche que viene detrás.

— De ninguna forma, tengo estrictas ordenes de no separarme de…

Le cortó con una mirada, no tenía ningún interés en perder su tiempo escuchando sus barboteos.— No me importan tus ordenes — espetó ácido —.¿Weasley? — miró detrás del hombre a la sanadora.

Ginny apenas y tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que sucedía, su pulso se fue hasta el cielo al verlo ahí. Y entonces comprendió que desde que él había salido del Orfanato, había estado esperando por ella, las clásicas mariposas en su estómago no se hicieron esperar.

_«¿Debo ir?»._

_«Claro que debes ir, es tu oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.» _Respondió esa voz silvina dentro de su cabeza.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa posibilidad, una sensación de aleteo nervioso la atravesó, apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes indecisa.

— Decídete Weasley, no tengo todo el día — presionó, estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

— Iré con él— respondió pocos segundos después, logró despegar sus pies del asfalto y al pasar junto al auror, tocó su brazo instándolo a bajar su varita —, nos veremos después.

— ¿Esta segura?

_«No». _— Estaré bien.

_«¡Que Merlín me ayude! Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.»_

Subió al auto, mientras él pisaba el acelerador. Piett la miró alejarse con cierta preocupación, si algo le llegara a pasar estando a solas con Malfoy, sabía que estaría muerto.

… … … **D&G … … …**

En el taller…

— Prometo no hacerte esperar demasiado.

— Dime ¿qué no es enserio lo de ese tipo y tu? — no preguntó, exigió — Eres demasiado para alguien como él.

Yllana pestañó confundida. — Relájate, sólo necesitas conocerlo.

— No, eso no pasará.

— Estas bromeando ¿no? — preguntó divertida con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— No y mejor ve a vestirte— no podía mantener su enojo y evitar mirar su piel lechosa y húmeda a través del escote de su bata.

— ¿Estás ebrio?

— ¡Rayos no! Sólo soy hombre… con razón ese tipo salió tan duro de aquí — resopló con enfado.

Ella amplió sus ojos, por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal, pero evidentemente no había sido así, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

_«¡Que vergüenza!»._

Sin decir nada escapó del lugar, dejándolo solo.

Blaise inhaló profusamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. «_¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? Esto es una estupidez… sabía que no debía fumar eso.»_

Abandonó el taller hecho una maraña de emociones contradictorias.

**/*/*/* D& G */*/*/**

Ginevra sentía sus manos humedecidas, ciertamente no estaba nerviosa por la velocidad con la que él estaba manejando —aunque él le había sugerido que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad—, hacia rato que se había percatado que él no se estaba dirigiendo a Malfoy Manor.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, miró de reojo a Draco, él parecía tan distante casi era como si fuese solo.

_«¿Qué es lo qué pretende? Quisiera saber lo que esta pensando.»_

Estaba echa un manojo de nervios, pulso el botón para bajar su vidrió dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones y calmara un poco su estado de ansiedad, el viento deshizo su peinado, dejando que las hebras rojas bailaran libremente alrededor de su rostro.

— Tranquilízate, no te estoy secuestrando Weasley — comentó burlón, minutos después que entrara a su coche, se había dado cuenta de su estado, no sólo por la postura rígida de su cuerpo si no por la forma en que retorcía sus manos.

Ginny clavó sus ojos en él, tenía esa exquisita sonrisa torcida en su cara que hacía caer a más de una, puso sus ojos en blanco, odiaba no saber que era lo que estaba planeando, apartó su mirada molesta.

— ¿O es qué la velocidad te marea? Porque te advierto que si ensucias mi…

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Paciencia…

Ella realizó un mohín de molestia, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ladeando su rostro hacia la ventana.

Draco no podía evitar disfrutar de su estado de exaltación, se veía tan hermosa enojada, su nariz estaba arrugada de forma graciosa y aquella chispa de enojo en sus ojos le recordaba los viejos tiempos, sus labios rosados se torcían de una forma que lo hacia desear robarle un beso profundo que la dejara con el aliento cortado y con la boca enrojecida.

Un tiempo después Ginny diviso una gran construcción, las puertas de hierro se abrieron dejándolos entrar.

_«¿Qué es lo qué estamos haciendo aquí?»._

El auto siguió la calzada hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la sanadora miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el lugar, los nervios en la boca de su estómago crecieron al ver que él descendía, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abrió la puerta del coche para ella.

— ¿Piensas quedarte en el auto?

Ginny lo miró feo, se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y salió del lujoso coche que seguramente su padre amaría si lo viera y desarmaría buscando entender su funcionamiento.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Ven… — comenzó a caminar dejándola anclada aún al suelo, ligeramente insegura se obligó a seguirlo alcanzándolo un par de metros adelante.

— ¿Te gusta?

Ginny aún confundida, se obligó a mirar el lugar. — Es…hermoso — comentó dejando que sus ojos se maravillaran con el paraíso frente a ella, el campo verde iba más allá de su mirada.

Una esquina de la boca de Draco se elevó en una media sonrisa, la expresión en el rostro de Ginny era memorable.

— Es una casa del estilo renacentista…

Ginny intentó mantener sus ojos en el lugar y no mirar hacia él, pero se dio cuenta que no podía más que mirarlo, si, carecía de fuerza de voluntad, era débil lo sabía, pero el tenerlo tan cerca y saber que podía verlo sin cuidarse de que la gente se diera cuenta, alimentaba su emoción y regocijo.

Malfoy se veía tan impasible como siempre, alto, terriblemente apuesto que incluso le era difícil seguir respirando, el sol brillaba sobre su cabello platinado y su piel marmolea.

Su vestimenta era sencillamente adecuada para el lugar, llevaba un pantalón de vestir caqui y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos le permitían disfrutar de su fuerte pecho, sabía que antes en el Orfanato él llevaba un suéter que seguramente estaba abandonado en su coche.

Draco calló al darse cuenta que ella ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que decía. — ¿Nuevamente admirándome Weasley? —despegó su visita de la construcción para mirarla, arqueó su ceja divertido de haberla sorprendido. Sus ojos grises siempre fríos tenían un brillo burlón, que pocas veces le había visto.

Apartó la mirada con las mejillas encendidas. — Yo no hacía eso — rumió en su defensa, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún caso negarlo, había sido demasiado obvia.

— Claro…— una sonrisa arrogante ocupó sus labios.

Ginny aún no se recuperaba de lo anterior cuando sintió los dedos finos y largos de Malfoy enredándose en su mano, el choque eléctrico recorrió sus cuerpos poniéndoles la piel de gallina.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad al ver sus manos entrelazadas, regresó su mirada al rostro de él y no necesitó más palabras. Sus piernas vacilaban con cada paso por la emoción, jamás pensó que después de aquella fiesta él volviera a acercarse a ella de esa forma.

Miles de preguntas atravesaban su mente, nada sentido y aún así no deseaba estar en otro lugar más que con él.

— ¿Sabes montar?

— Eh… ¿depende del animal?— pronto supo a que se refería al llegar a las caballerizas.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Totalmente ¿o es qué te dan miedo los caballos?

— Claro que no, aquí el único miedoso eres tú — señaló con su dedo índice el pecho de él — ¿O quieres qué te recuerde lo qué sucedió con el hipogrifo?

Draco chasqueó su lengua, ladeó su rostro ligeramente disgustado. — Pediré que ensillen los caballos.

Ginn se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, sabía que no debía haber echo aquel comentario, pero no había podido controlar su lengua, pero todo se debía a esos malditos nervios que la traicionaban.

Sería un gran reto aprender a convivir con él sin insultos.

_«¿Por qué todo con él tiene qué ser tan complicado?»._

Draco volvió poco después con dos ejemplares negros, lo suficientemente altos para que Ginny se sintiera intimidada, tal vez sería un buen momento para sugerir que un vuelo en escobas sería mejor o tal vez no, se miró a si misma su atuendo no era nada cómodo ni propicio para esas actividades.

— Te ayudare a subir — le ofreció su mano, esperando por ella —, ¿y ahora qué pasa?

— Es que no puedo montar con esta ropa.

Draco pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de la sanadora, sus piernas lucían realmente hermosas y largas en esa falda balenciaga que se pegaba a su cadera haciéndola resaltar, su chaqueta corta de cuero dejaba ver parte de la blusa vaporosa que llevaba.

— Al menos traes botas…

— ¿Es todo lo qué dirás?

— No veo cuál es el problema, nadie más que yo y los elfos te veremos…

— ¡Merlín!

— Si se arruina tu ropa, pues te compro otro conjunto.

Ginny gruñó ante las palabras de Malfoy, azotó su pie contra el césped, era tan fácil para él solucionar todo con dinero.

— No podías haber encontrado otro momento para portarte como una señorita remilgosa, pareciera que jamás hubieses montado antes con falda y estoy seguro que no es así.

— ¿Qué? — chilló totalmente indignada — Eres… argggh, no sé ni para qué acepte venir contigo — se giró dispuesta a irse.

— Oh vamos Weasley… sólo sube al caballo, no seas tan sentida.

Ella siguió dando pasos furiosos hacia la entrada, ignorándolo totalmente. A Draco no le quedó de otra que ir por ella, la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

— No quise ofenderte, así como estoy seguro que tú no querías hacerlo cuando dijiste lo del hipogrifo.

Ginny ahora comprendía como es que tantas caían en sus garras, él muy maldito era lo suficientemente hábil con las palabras, alguien así como ese aspecto de ángel no debería haber sido dotado de aquella habilidad.

— ¿Y bien? — le extendió nuevamente su mano.

— Te culpo de cualquier desgracia que me pueda suceder y juro que buscaré venganza si eso pasa.

Caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso hasta donde los esperaban los animales.

— Lo que digas— mencionó con una deslumbrante sonrisa reluciendo en su rostro —, ahora sube…

Ginny con la ayuda de él subió al animal, teniendo ciertos problemas con su falda para acomodarla y pasar su pie al otro extremo el caballo.

— Linda tanga— murmuró malicioso.

— ¿Qué? — pronunció descolocada, la sangre se aglomeró en su rostro.

— Relájate Weasley, no vi nada — una sonrisa arrogante y desdeñosa jugueteó en sus labios, logrando que Ginny lo mirara con odio aunque no podía evitar el bochorno —. En serio ¿debajo de esa falda hay una tanga? — le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa que sólo la alteró más.

— ¡Eso no te interesa! — sus mejillas estaban encendidas con el fuego de la indignación.

— Eres una mojigata…

— ¡Y tu un pervertido!

Una risa aterciopelada escapó de su garganta. Ginny dejó de lado su enojo al verlo relajado riendo a la luz del sol.

Era tan jodidamente sexy.

Pocas veces podía verlo de aquella forma, su risa era burlona pero sincera, un regocijo llenó su pecho al saber que aunque la situación no fuera ideal se debía a ella.

Oficialmente Ginevra Weasley, miembro honorario en el grupo contra los Slytherin, había sucumbido ante el encanto de uno de ellos y lo peor era que no era una víbora cualquiera, era el despreciable hurón albino.

En verdad mirándolo así, comenzaba a sentirse como una _grupie_ y él ni siquiera era una celebridad. Afortunadamente para ella el caballo relinchó, sacándola de aquel aturdimiento, obligándola a tomar con fuerza las riendas.

— ¿Segura qué podrás manejarlo?

— Si.

**. · * · . · * · . D&G . · * · . · * · .**

Galoparon por un largo rato hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. Malfoy desmotó con facilidad, debía reconocer que aunque ella no poseía el estilo de equitación que otras damas de sociedad, sabía manejarse sin parecer del todo una marimacha y aunque fuese el caso se veía simplemente hermosa con el cabello rojo volando tras de ella.

Amarró la correa del caballo a un árbol cercano, mientras aguardaba a que ella decidiera descender del equino.

Ginny se acomodó la falda que se había subido durante la carrera, dejando buena parte de sus muslos a la vista. Draco vio lo conflictuada que estaba, se inclinó contra la corteza del árbol, con los brazos cruzados simplemente disfrutando del espectáculo.

— Al menos podrías ayudarme ¿no? — reprochó después de verlo con su arrogante postura, descansando bajo la copa del árbol.

— ¿Dónde están tus modales Weasley?…

Puso sus ojos en blanco. — Y tu no estás siendo nada caballeroso — Merlín estaba cansada de mantenerse a la defensiva, pero era la maldita costumbre de tantos años.

Además se sentía como una total inexperta, parecía que fuese la primera vez que le gustaba un chico, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, pero era tonto porque ellos tal vez no se conocían del todo, pero de algo habían servido todos esos años en el Colegio al menos tenían muy presentes los defectos del otro aunque eso estaba más que claro que no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, al contrario sólo les dificultaba el convivir y relacionarse y por qué no de paso el flirteo.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme… por favor?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción nació desde la comisura izquierda de su boca. Se acercó altivo como siempre y tomó de las manos de la sanadora las riendas, guió al caballo hasta el árbol donde lo sujetó a una rama gruesa.

— Ahora baja — le ofreció su mano como un apoyo. Ginny se lio y él cansado de esperar la tomó de la cintura, cargándola ligeramente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo terroso e húmedo por el lago.

Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca como para ignorarlo, soltó los hombros de Malfoy —donde había colocado sus manos cuando él la tomó para tratar de encontrar un punto de equilibrio—.

Él se quedó quieto peleando nuevamente con la efervescente atracción que sentía por ella burbujeando en su interior, maldito deseó que nublaba su razón susurrándole llevar acabo aquellas locuras que pasaban por su mente noche y día.

La observó entreabrir sus labios dejando escapar un suave suspiro, se inclinó ligeramente hipnotizado por la visión, era tanta su necesidad de reclamar sus labios en un beso que no tuviera fin.

No podía creer lo que esa mujer que el tanto había echo menos le hacia sentir.

Era toda una locura querer sentirla suya, sentir su calor, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su aliento contra su piel, sus besos, su tacto… desear escucharla suspirar por él.

Definitivamente estaba completamente loco, o había sido presa de alguna enfermedad que atontaba la materia gris dentro de su cerebro o peor aún de una maldición que lo hacía querer a una Weasley.

¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

Se alejó de ella sacando fuerzas de Merlín sabrá dónde. Ginny ligeramente acalorada y completamente aturdida también se separó, necesitaba volver a respirar o comenzaría ponerse azul.

Inhaló el fresco aire de finales de otoño, miró el lago y el cielo reflejado en él, al parecer pronto llovería, colocó su cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja y después de un largo silencio se atrevió a hablar.

— Es hermoso pero… aún no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

— Pensé que era obvio…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — sus cejas rojas se curvaron, ladeó buscando su rostro que se encontraba mirando el horizonte, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su peinado perfecto había sido disuelto por el viento, ahora sus mechones caían desordenados por su rostro.

—Sólo relájate Weasley. «_Ambos necesitamos hacerlo_.»

Ginny mordió sus labios conflictuada, pero aceptó que era la mejor respuesta que obtendría de él.

— Gracias…

Él se giró intrigado. — ¿Por qué?

— Por lo que hiciste por el Orfanato y esos niños.

— Pensé que esa conversación se quedaría entre la anciana y yo.

Ella estrechó sus ojos al escuchar su comentario, negó con su cabeza. — ¿Por qué no quieres qué se sepa? ¿Temes qué tu reputación de chico malo se vea afectada? Vamos, no hay nada de malo en que las personas sepan que tienes corazón.

— ¿Y por qué tu no quieres que se sepa lo que haces por esos niños?

— No estoy interesada en eso.

— Tal vez yo tampoco.

— Pensé que te gustaba ser reconocido…

Soltó una risa vacía y desapasionada, Ginevra pensó que era tan diferente al sonido sedoso que había escuchado al llegar a ese lugar.

— Yo no estoy haciendo esto por eso.

— Oh — mordió su labio inferior deteniendo las preguntas que ansiaban salir de su boca, pero al parecer él no tenía ningún interés en hondar más en ese tema.

Movió la punta de su bota dejando un dibujo en la tierra.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el Ministerio? — arrastró las palabras con desagrado, pero se moría por saber lo que había pasado con San Potter.

Ginny levantó su rostro y alzó sus cejas, no esperaba hablar de eso con él y menos en ese momento aunque ella no se lo dijera, Blaise lo pondría al tanto.

— Harry… cree que no es seguro seguir en tu casa.

Malfoy apretó su mandíbula, acentuando su molestia. — ¿Y tu qué piensas?

_«¿Qué es lo que pienso?»._ Las caras de Harry y Ron llenaron su mente conjugadas con las palabras de Blaise y aquel espeluznante escalofrío recorría su espalda al pensar en que esos hombres, no descansarían hasta tenerla.

Su boca se secó repentinamente, sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella y reconoció aquel brillo de preocupación que había sido capaz de ver en ocasiones pasadas, un sentimiento cálido la recorrió acelerando las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Draco había sido capaz de leer en los espejos de sus ojos, el temor. Toda ella olía a miedo, pero no le ocurriría nada, él se estaba asegurando de ello y Potter también aunque no le agradara.

— Si esos hombres de verdad hubiesen logrado estar en la mansión no sólo me hubiesen dejado una nota…

— Tal vez utilizaron un _imperio_ para lograr que alguno de los invitados colocara la nota.

— Lo sé Harry comentó algo parecido, también dijo que probablemente utilizaron poción multijugos para infiltrarse en la fiesta — el estómago se le revolvió de sólo pensar que quizás se topó con ellos, incluso pudo haber bailado con alguno.

— Es más probable lo del _imperio._

Ginny negó con su cabeza, abrumada. — ¡Estoy tan cansada de esto! ¡No quiero seguir escondiéndome! ¡Sólo quiero que esto acabe y poder regresar a mi vida normal! ¡Es tan cansado estar viviendo de esta forma, cuidando todos los pasos que doy, los lugares a los que voy!

Explotó, lagrimas desesperadas y rabiosas bordearon sus ojos, tal vez no era el lugar, ni él momento adecuado, pero ya no podía más con eso.

Los sonidos del campo llenaron sus oídos, mientras el día moría frente a ellos. Absurdamente ella creyó que él diría algo, tal vez no palabras de consuelo, ni frases tiernas —estaba de más decir que eso no iba con él—, pero una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que él confesara que había contratado seguridad para cuidarla.

— Pronto lloverá — comentó Draco como si no hubiera escuchado la confesión de la sanadora. Avanzó hasta los caballos y los desamarró, le pegó una palmada al caballo que antes hubiese montado Ginevra dejándolo ir.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— reclamó enjuagando su rostro.

— Porque llegaremos más pronto si vienes conmigo — respondió como si fuese lo más lógico, nuevamente alargó su mano hacia ella.

La sanadora parpadeó confundida, miró a lo lejos la casa, sería una larga caminata si no aceptaba la mano del Slytherin, finalmente tuvo que acceder aunque no le hacia mucha gracia la situación, sabía que sería toda una tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no actuar como una _freaky_ enamorada en el proceso.

Vamos también era débil ante esa carne —tan buena— y esos huesos. _«Merlín ayúdame a no comérmelo en el camino.»_ Tal vez en algún tiempo al recordar esos pensamientos se reiría como loca, pero no ahora.

La ayudó a subir primero antes de hacerlo él, colocándose detrás de ella. Ginny podía sentir como su espalda rozaba con el duro torso de Draco, sus cuerpos se unieron más conforme el caballo galopaba hacia la inmensa construcción.

Draco la apretó contra él, disfrutando de su cálida figura y de la generosa visión de sus piernas, se sentía tan tentado a correr su mano por su piel. Sin perder la vista del camino, dejó que su rostro se hundiera en la curva de su cuello deslizó lentamente su nariz respirando el dulce aroma floral que se desprendía de ella, subió lentamente hasta su oído causando que Ginny casi se derritiera en el proceso.

— No te pasara nada.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» D&G ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En Greengrass Manor…

Astoria dejó que sus manos recorrieran las teclas del piano de cola, una dulce melodía inundo la habitación.

— Me dijo tu madre que no te sientes bien — expresó Millicent dejando su bolsa en el sillón, caminando hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

— Estoy bien — se levantó del banquillo avanzando hasta un sillón cerca de la ventana, sus ojos se asomaron al paisaje, amaba las tardes lluviosas pero amaba más pasarlas en compañía de Draco y ahora él no estaba ahí.

Si se supondría que deberían estar más unidos ahora que estaban comprometidos y próximos a casarse, pero su relación se estaba enfriando con una rapidez que le aterrorizaba, por qué no encontraba la forma de solucionarlo. No ella no quería un matrimonio frío e impersonal, como lo eran muchos de la antigua sociedad mágica, no se estaba casando sólo porque era conveniente si no porque se suponía existía un sentimiento entre ellos.

Astoria no se imaginaba pasando las noches en vela esperando por un hombre que seguramente estaría con otra mujer.

— No te veo rebosante de alegría como se supone que deberías estar después de comprometerte con Draco y pasar una gran noche con él.

— No pasamos la noche juntos — luchó contra el nudo que se había formado en su pecho —, él decidió posponerla.

— ¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué? — exclamó confundida, dejando sus guantes en el sillón próximo. Intrigada avanzó hasta ella, esperando por una respuesta.

— No tiene caso hablar de eso.

— Claro que lo tiene — expuso testaruda — ¿No estarás creyendo qué él tiene otra?

— No lo sé…

— Bueno aunque la tuviera, él se casara contigo y terminara con todas sus aventuras.

Astoria dejó salir una risa cargada de sarcasmo. — ¿Y se supone qué eso me debe consolar?

— Tal vez nos estamos apresurando a sacar conclusiones, los hombres suelen estar renuentes a la idea de "juntos por siempre" pero eso no quiere decir que él no quiera estar contigo, sólo dale un poco de espacio.

— ¿Eso te funciona con Bole?

— Eh… ¿qué te digo? — dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros— Lucian no es tan complicado como Draco y aunque suene mal que lo diga yo, ni tan… codiciado.

Greengrass se quedó en silencio, su mente voló hacia su ahora prometido, mientras un largo suspiro abandonaba sus tiernos labios.

— ¿Recuerdas qué te conté de mi relación con Blaise?

Astoria asintió, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar, en ese momento su mente estaba tan enajenada con lo que le estaba ocurriendo que no deseaba ponerse a recordar aquellas pláticas que habían tenido hacia años.

— Bueno pues él siempre estuvo renuente a formalizar nuestra relación, yo cometí el error de presionarlo, porque tenía miedo de perderlo —sus ojos se anegaron de recuerdos —, él es como un imán para las chicas y a veces creía que no era lo suficiente para él, eso comenzó a hacerme dudar de él y su fidelidad, así fue que cometí una sarta de estupideces y eso sólo hizo que él se alejara de mí.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

— Astoria, Draco está contigo… él te escogió de entre todas las chicas que pudiese tener, para ser algo más que su conquista, que un amorío de una noche… vas a ser su esposa y eso debe significar que él siente algo por ti, él nunca ha sido muy expresivo, tu mejor que nadie deberías ya saberlo…

— Lo sé, pero siento que él aceptó comprometerse conmigo más por su madre que por mi.

— ¿Y qué si fue así?

Astoría le lanzó una dura mirada. — No deseaba que fuera así, no quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo.

— No creo que las cosas sean así, él finalmente pudo negarse y no lo hizo.

— Ya no se si en verdad me quiere, siento que él ya no esta más conmigo — soltó con dolor.

— No digas tonterías, lo que tu necesitas es distraerte y para eso estoy yo aquí.

…**.. D&G …..**

Ginny observó como Draco abandonaba la sala de estar de la inmensa mansión y por fin pudo respirar y dejar descansar su atolondrado corazón de los altibajos emocionales que estaba viviendo.

Le había dejado el cuerpo temblando después de la cercanía que habían tenido, llegar a la sala había sido todo un reto con sus piernas de gelatina.

— Merlín… — cerró los ojos dejando caer su cuerpo en el enorme sofá. Ni siquiera era capaz de creer que eso le estaba sucediendo, estaba llena de emoción, de adrenalina, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, parecía que hubiese vuelto a tener quince años y esta fuese su primera salida con un chico y no cualquier chico si no uno malo, que no aprobarían sus padres.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se removió dejando salir un gritillo pensando en lo que podría suceder si todo salía bien después de que hablaran y deseó con todo el corazón que así fuera.

— Weasley… ¿qué rayos…?

Ginevra se paró de golpe totalmente roja. — Yo… bueno… ¿eso es para mí? — preguntó señalando la toalla que colgaba de la mano de Draco.

Él la miró raro por unos segundos antes de entregársela. — Tal vez deberías cambiarte esa ropa.

— No es necesario, realmente tu te llevaste la peor parte yo prácticamente estoy seca, con un hechizo estaré perfecta — tal vez mentía un poco, pero tampoco es como si trajera más ropa… y no creía que hubiese cerca tiendas de ropa o en el peor de los casos no deseaba usar el camisón olvidado de alguna de sus amiguitas.

—Weasley alguien debería haberte dicho ya que eres pésima mintiendo.

— Yo no…

— El elfo te llevara a una habitación, ahí podrás ducharte si quieres y ponerte algo caliente, me tome la atribución de mandar traer una muda de tu ropa de la mansión.

— Pero…

Él se giró con intención de dejar el lugar, pues también debía hacer lo mismo.

Ginny apretó su boca molesta, vaya manía que tenía el hombre de mandar, olvidó aquello al verlo caminar, tal vez él aprovecharía aquel rato para irse, ella no podía permitir que la oportunidad de hablar con él se le escapara.

— Espera.

Draco se detuvo pero no se molestó en voltearse siquiera, simplemente esperó por las palabras de la sanadora.

— Eh… ¿estarás aquí cuando…?

Él no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran. — Hay una tormenta afuera y no tengo la intención de ir a ningún lado Weasley.

Ginny se calmó después de escuchar eso, instantes después un elfo apareció a su lado.

**-.-.-.- D&G -.-.-.-**

Soizic se encontraba en su cuarto, hacia rato que se había despedido de Allen. Buscó entre los cajones de su tocador una pequeña caja, la tomó entre sus manos y avanzó con ella hasta su cama.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrirla, había llegado el momento de enfrentar su pasado. Sus ojos tristes se pasearon por los tesoros que había decidido refundir ahí, tomó entre sus dedos la cadena con un dije en forma de mariposa que Theo le había regalado en su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

El día que habían terminado ella se lo había arrancado del cuello, jurándose así misma que nadie jamás le volvería a romper el corazón como él lo había hecho.

Negó con su cabeza mientras soltaba la alhaja. Siguió removiendo las cosas, encontrándose con el conjunto de cartas que él le había mandado, aún tenían un listón verde alrededor que las mantenía unidas, las hizo aún lado para tomar las fotos que yacían al fondo de la caja.

Sonrió con melancolía al ver las imágenes en movimiento, en verdad habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, tantos recuerdos y tantas heridas también.

No entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo él había deseado remover todo aquello, decía que no había podido olvidarla pero todas sus acciones decían lo contrario, cada verano que ella volvía de Francia después de su rompimiento se encontraba con la sorpresa de que él tenía una nueva conquista…

— Eres un desgraciado Theodore Nott.

Y ella una total ingenua que había pasado el tiempo creyendo que él le pediría volver, y no podía negar que él día que la había visitado en St. Mungo para pedirle una cita después de todos esos años algo en su interior se había removido, pero después de pensarlo y pensarlo la emoción inicial que había sentido se había disipado dejando sólo el pasado.

— Tiene razón Ginny, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado.

Su mente volvió al momento en que había visto a Theodore con Emilie, realmente la vida daba muchas vueltas. Parecía que nuevamente estaban condenados a repetir el mismo ciclo sólo que con unas variantes, ahora era ella la que tenía una persona a su lado y ellos eran libres para comenzar una relación.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' **D& G ' ' ' ' ' ' '**

Draco se encontraba con un vaso de whiskey en su mano, mirando a través de la ventana la tormenta. Y en ese momento sabiendo que estaban solos en aquel lugar, estaba tan tentado a seguir los consejos de Blaise y olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que la había llevado a aquel lugar.

Podía quedarse ahí y esperar por ella o podía simplemente ir al piso de arriba, irrumpir en aquella habitación, en aquel baño donde Ginevra se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua que delineaba su hermosa figura…

Movió su cabeza negando con una sonrisa ladina, definitivamente se estaba volviendo un desquiciado que en cualquier momento cedería ante sus locuras.

Ginny titubeó en entrar a la sala, estaba tan nerviosa que incluso temblaba. Asomó su curiosa mirada encontrando a Malfoy, su corazón revoloteó en su pecho, él había cumplido su palabra y seguía ahí esperando por ella.

Jugueteó con sus manos mientras respiraba profundamente, dando algunos pasos cautelosos para acercarse a él.

— Sigues aquí…

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la cercanía de la sanadora. — Como dije que lo haría — tomó un trago de su vaso, buscando menguar el burbujeante cosquilleo de su interior —, le pediré a un elfo que te traiga algo caliente.

— No es necesario, puedo servirme sola una copa — caminó hasta la vidriera, dándole la espalda, agarró la botella de whiskey que por un momento creyó que se le resbalaría pero Draco la tomó rozando su mano a su paso.

— ¿Estas segura de querer tomar whiskey? — inquirió antes de retirar el tapón de la botella.

— Totalmente.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largó lapso, como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación en silencio. Él bajó la mirada para servir su copa, Ginny notó que la cantidad de alcohol no se comparaba con la medida de él, seguramente pensaba que se emborracharía.

— Gracias.

Draco levantó su copa en respuesta, para después darle un trago observando fijamente la expresión que realizaba al dar el primer trago. Casi estuvo a punto de reírse, pero la mirada que ella le mandó se lo evitó.

Ginny se movió por la habitación buscando la forma de sacar el tema, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el vaso.

— Habla Weasley…

Alzó su mirada sorprendida de que él se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

— Se lo de la seguridad que contrataste para mí — soltó de sopetón, para después arrepentirse tal vez debía haber iniciado con un tema más neutral, pero sus nervios y la necesidad de hacerlo hablar no la ayudaban, la verdad es que no estaba para esas sutilezas.

Él no reaccionó asombrado, al contario ya se esperaba aquello por la conversación que había tenido con Ferhn, seguramente el "salvador del mundo mágico" se lo había dicho.

— ¿No dirás nada?

— ¿Qué esperas que diga?

Voceó esperando que de su boca escapara algo pero nada ocurrió, definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba, ella esperaba que al menos él cooperara un poco pero tal vez se había equivocado y quizás esa platica no llegaría a ningún lado.

— Weas…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— No puedo correr el riesgo de que te ocurra algo mientras estés en la mansión cuidando de mi madre, eso me traería problemas con el Ministerio y no puedo permitirme verme involucrado en esa clase de escándalos cuando aún tengo casos abiertos con el Wizengamot.

Esa sin duda no era la respuesta que ella había estado esperando, apartó sus ojos decepcionados de él, por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, pero no permitiría que él la alejara, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

— No te creo.

Él se desconcertó ligeramente, pero no se dejó amedrentar. — ¿Y entonces por qué crees qué lo hice?—pausó esperando su reacción pero cuando ella no dijo más, decidió agregarle más leña al fuego — ¿Por qué crees qué estoy interesado en ti? — soltó con mofa, aunque detrás de esa fachada burlesca estaba un claro desafío.

— Dímelo tu, yo se lo que escuche ayer pero ¿eres capaz de admitirlo, de decirlo en voz alta? — recorrió la habitación deteniéndose justo frente a él, mirándolo con aquel fuego en sus ojos que él no pudo ignorar, aquel sentimiento que tanto trataba de suprimir lo estaba quemando por dentro.

Draco se giró impidiéndole ver lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, bebió todo el contenido de su copa. Ginny hizo lo mismo después de haber hecho aquello hasta las rodillas le temblaban.

—Habla — exigió, dejó aún lado el vaso y volvió a colocarse frente a él.

En ese momento la ventana se abrió bruscamente dejando que el viento soplase dentro de la habitación, apagando el fuego de la chimenea. Un trueno resonó por toda la construcción, Ginny respingó asustada por aquel espeluznante sonido, la lluvia comenzaba a mojar la alfombra y las cortinas que se agitaban con la ventisca.

Un nuevo trueno cayó iluminando las figuras de ambos. Draco estiró sus brazos hacia ella, acercándola a él en un inesperado abrazo. Los ojos de Ginny parpadearon rápidamente como si no terminara de creer lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, sus manos temblaron indecisas hasta llegar a la espalda de él.

Draco se hundió en la curvatura de su cuello, estrechándola con cierta desesperación contra él, como si creyera que en cualquier momento huiría.

— Esto no debería estar pasando…— ni si quiera sabía cómo confesarle aquello, las palabras se revolvían en su mente y se atoraban en su garganta. Él odiaba esas cursilerías, él sabía decir los halagos correctos en los momentos adecuados y eso incluía mentir para conseguir su objetivo con una mujer, pero no a confesar sus sentimientos, él no era esa clase de hombre sensiblero.

— ¡Joder! — soltó frustrado — Si… me vuelves loco.

No era la confesión romántica que cualquier chica esperaba del hombre que le atraía, pero la había hecho estremecerse hasta los huesos, sentía los latidos de su corazón resonando en todo su cuerpo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel etéreo instante era completamente diferente a lo que había experimentado en el pasado, tan distinto como lo era Harry de Draco.

La respiración ligeramente afectada de Malfoy golpeaba su piel sensible justo donde se encontraba su pulso, soltó un trémulo suspiro. Él buscó su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron y se perdió en aquella mirada libre cargada de sinceras emociones.

A lo largo de su vida muchas mujeres lo habían mirado con amor pero jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Ninguna mirada lo había hecho sentirse tan expuesto, se sentía tan poco merecedor de despertar aquel sentimiento en alguien como ella, era una mujer hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, sincera, bondadosa... pero también era todo lo que él no deseaba en una mujer, era terca, impetuosa, salvaje, de carácter apasionado y lo peor de todo una Weasley.

Estaba invadido por una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Era difícil actuar cuando tenía ideas contradictorias en su cabeza, alzó su mano y acarició con su pulgar la mejilla pecosa.

Ginevra le dio un pequeño pellizco a su pierna para asegurarse de que ella no estaba soñando. Al sentir el sutil dolor punzando en aquella zona, supo que estaba totalmente despierta, cuando él la tocó la descolocó ligeramente, sus mejillas se colorearon al paso de aquel roce, su dedo estaba dejando un suave hormigueo en su piel, el pulso le bailaba en las venas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Draco de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba besándolo intensamente.

La sorpresa inicial que se había apoderado de él, desapareció casi al instante, saboreó aquella perfilada boca que lo hacía olvidarse de todo, ella lo besaba con tal anhelo y emoción que despertaba en él un calor abrasante.

Sus labios se rozaban con desesperación como si esperaran que en cualquier momento algo los interrumpiera o alguno de los dos se arrepintiera de aquello.

Ginny subió sus manos por los brazos de Draco hasta los mechones rubios que aún estaban húmedos por su reciente ducha, lo obligó a inclinar su rostro un poco más para facilitarse el acceso a su boca, estar de puntillas podía llegar a ser cansado.

Él captó de inmediato lo que sucedía y buscó una solución más práctica, sin separar sus labios, aferró su agarre a la cintura de la sanadora, la levantó un par de centímetros y en apenas unos cuantos pasos llegó al sofá donde se dejó caer.

Ella se separó abruptamente, dejando salir una exclamación. Sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa juguetona al menos el sillón era lo suficientemente largo para los dos.

Draco apenas y le dio tiempo para tomar un respiro cuando ya se encontraban nuevamente rozando sus labios con pasión en un mismo son, él llevó su mano a la mejilla de Ginevra apartando sus hilos rojos. Sentir su delicada figura sobre él, lo hacía desear que la ropa entre ellos desapareciera, quería sentirla completamente.

Cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban, ambos dejaban escapar sonidos anhelantes de más. Las emociones iban en accenso tanto para Draco como para Ginny, la cual casi creyó estar tocando el cielo, la noche de ayer mientras él se comprometía con Astoria, creía que todo estaba dicho entre ellos que ya nada más podía ser, aunque ambos sintiesen algo el uno por el otro, pero ahora sintiéndolo así podía volver a creer que valía la pena entregar una vez más su corazón, tal vez si podía haber un futuro para un Malfoy y una Weasley.

Y con cada beso que iba muriendo, uno nuevo iniciaba, apenas dándoles tiempo de tomar aliento cuando sus bocas se separaban cambiando de posición.

Finalmente rendidos a la necesidad de oxigeno, rompieron el broche de sus labios apartándose ligeramente. Ginny escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, escuchando el ritmo acelerado de aquel corazón.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento, su mano aún yacía enredada en la melena roja, mientras la otra descansaba posesivamente en las costillas de la sanadora. El mar de sensaciones aún hormigueaba por su cuerpo, sentía calor a pesar de que la temperatura de la habitación estaba en descenso.

Se sentía tan bien con ella acurrucada contra él, era una sensación de bienestar y paz que no había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Astoria.

La alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de su cabeza, sus pensamientos comenzaron a aclararse, recordándole la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ginevra sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba, alzó su rostro para encontrar su mirada en busca de una explicación. Él se removió buscando apartarse de ella, porque sintiéndola así todas sus decisiones se tambaleaban.

Si podía haberse sincerado con la sanadora, pero seguía estando comprometido y no estaba entre sus planes cambiar aquello para aventurarse en una relación con Ginevra Weasley, esa era la cruel realidad podía estar interesado en ella, desearla como a ninguna, sentir por ella lo inexplicable y ser correspondido pero seguían siendo un Malfoy y una Weasley, con todo en su contra.

Si, era un cobarde por no querer enfrentar un futuro completamente distinto al que habían planeado para él, por no desear cambiar lo establecido por generaciones, pero tenía miedo, no le gustaba no tener el control de sus emociones, de las situaciones y arriesgarse por aquello que no comprendía del todo, con una persona que estaba rompiendo todos sus paradigmas sobre la mujer con la que deseaba estar.

La relación entre ellos por años había sido inexistente, ellos siempre se habían tratado mal, no conocían otra forma de relacionarse y si no fuese por la enfermedad de su madre, ni siquiera hubiesen sido capaces de entablar una conversación sin agresiones de cualquier tipo.

Si podía haber algo entre ellos, pero él no se arriesgaría por algo que podía estar destinado al fracaso, no sólo por la sociedad, su familia y el compromiso si no porque durante años ella había estado enamorada de Potter.

Se incorporó dejando a Ginny completamente confundida. Se pasó las manos por su cabello y su rostro, realmente lucía en conflicto.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

Él giró su rostro hacia ella, la miró largamente cómo si estuviese deliberando entre hacer lo que debía o realizar aquella locura.

— Esto termina aquí — su voz era plana, era como si no quisiera que alguna emoción se escapara de su control.

— ¿Q-qué?

— No puede haber nada entre nosotros.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un látigo que desgarró su corazón. — Pero tu… sientes algo por mi — no era pregunta, ella estaba segura de eso.

Draco desvió sus ojos no deseaba seguir viendo como la ilusión y la alegría que adornaba su rostro iba marchitándose con sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

¿Qué era lo que quería? Varías veces se había quedado pensando en eso, ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que él no se comprometiera y aceptara que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y en el fondo de su corazón había soñado con una oportunidad para ellos aunque eso sonara descabellado.

— Yo… bueno… podemos intentar…

— ¿Estar juntos? — cuestionó con incredulidad — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides?

No le estaba gustando para nada la forma en que le estaba hablando, ¿dónde había quedado aquel chico con el que minutos antes había compartido un acalorado encuentro, aquel que se preocupaba por ella, que sentía algo por ella?

— Claro que me doy cuenta.

— No puede ser.

— ¿Por qué no? — se levantó del sofá en un santiamén.

— ¿Olvidas quiénes somos? ¿Lo distintos que somos?

— Eso no te importo cuando nos estábamos besando o cuando aceptaste que sientes algo por mí — evidenció tozuda, parándose frente a él. Por un instante fue capaz de vislumbrar un flechazo de aturdimiento en sus ojos, pero rápidamente él volvió a su posición fría y rígida.

— Eso es muy diferente a una relación…

— ¿Qué? — se detuvo al caer en cuenta —¿Me estas tratando de decir que no te interesa una relación conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una Weasley? ¿Esto es por qué no soy rica, ni una señorita de sociedad?

— ¡Demonios! Y tú quieres que rompa mi compromiso ¿por esto? ¿Por algo que puede no funcionar?

— De cualquier forma no querías comprometerte y… se que es arriesgado pero tal vez podría…

— Eres una ingenua soñadora, pon los pies en la tierra…

— Y tú deja de ser tan frío y racional...

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más, conforme pasaban los segundos la tensión crecía entre ellos.

— ¡Demonios Weasley! No puedo hacer esto, tengo responsabilidades en mi familia, estoy comprometido… eso excluye tener una especie de relación contigo — en cuanto terminó de decir aquello, deseó poder empujar las palabras de regreso a su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le iba hasta los píes, una creciente ola de decepción terminó de avasallarla, el color escapó de su rostro, dejando solamente una expresión forzada.

— Entonces ¿esto es todo?

Draco no respondió, se quedó en la misma posición realmente estaba conflictuado. Él nunca hubiese querido ver de nuevo una expresión de dolor en su hermoso rostro pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y así debían ser, no podían simplemente ir contra todo lo establecido.

— Cumple con lo que tienes que hacer, que yo haré lo mismo…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

— En cuanto tu madre este estable y Soizic maneje a la perfección el tratamiento, no tendrás que verme más — su rostro tenía la mirada implorante, realmente se estaba esforzando por no llorar incluso tenía las manos cerradas en forma de puños, podía sentir sus propias uñas clavándose en la piel de sus palmas.

Aquello fue peor que cualquier maldición que había experimentado, el ramalazo de dolor que lo atravesó comenzaba a asfixiarlo, continuó mirándola en silencio durante un largo instante, como si su mirada intentara decirle algo que su boca no podía.

— Debo volver a la mansión, iré a buscar a Piett.

En el fondo esperaba que él cámbiese de opinión y la detuviera, pero eso no ocurrió y con cada pasó que daba para alejarse de él, una lagrima caía de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas.

*º*º*º

Continuará…

*Notthingham, Inglaterra, Europa.

Cerca de Notthingham vivía una familia de duendes que Lord Voldemort asesinó personalmente en su primer auge (OF5).

Notthingham es una ciudad británica situada en el centro de Inglaterra.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º*º**

Hola, lo clásico la escuela, el tiempo, la vida… pero aquí estamos gracias a Merlín y que no podíamos dejar de escribir sobre este sexy rubio….

Sobre el capítulo pues al fin las cosas parecían mejorar y al final resulta que no, bueno pero al menos avanzaron un paso aunque retrocedieran dos en el proceso. Con este capítulo se acaba la primera parte y es el principio para la segunda, donde tomara importancia el personaje de Alexander que vaya que le dará dolores de cabeza a Draco, que se los merece… habrá cosas inesperadas, posiblemente se resuelva lo de los prófugos de Azkaban.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

.

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:

**Lilias:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarnos un comentario. Todas babeamos por Draco jajaja, ya veremos que sucede con la boda, sobre Blaise ya encontrara consuelo en los brazos de otras mujeres. Y como veras Theodore no cayó en las garras de Daphne si no de otra chica. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola. Mil gracias por comentar, lamentamos haber tardado pero aquí estamos, a nosotras también nos gusto esa parte. Ojala te guste el capítulo y todo lo que ocurre, no nos mates por dejarlo ahí, es necesario. Saludos.

**auri malfoy: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia, sentimos la demora. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y esperamos que este también te cautive. Si fue un cruel momento en el que Draco no desiste de su compromiso y le coloca el anillo a Astoria, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Alexander si es un nuevo pretendiente que vendrá a cambiar mucho la vida de los personajes, atención con él. Sobre la carta lo averiguaras en este capítulo, sobre quién la mando tendrás que esperar y lo que comentas de Narcissa tienes razón, pero ya verás lo que tiene planeado. Saludos.

**Lilialh: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por ese largo review. Si bueno las cosas no andan bien con la pareja, pero ya pronto cambiaran las cosas. Si le saldrán nuevos pretendientes a Ginny en eso tienes razón, Draco pasara por varias etapas antes de ceder por completo ante el amor. Blaise tendrá su final feliz lo prometemos. Ojala te guste el capítulo, que también es muy largo. Saludos.

**Alejandra: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer toda la historia, bueno hasta donde vamos, nos pone felices que te haya gustado. Seguimos actualizando aunque nos tardemos un poco, esperamos que te guste esta parte, porque podemos decirte que vienen cosas muy buenas. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchisimas gracias, aquí esta el Nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**ani0800: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la demora, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya causado emoción y frustraciones, esperamos que con este pase algo similar, porque vaya que hay altibajos en esta parte. Sobre lo de la novia de Harry, de verdad lo sentimos, pero así lo planeamos, para darle más tensión a la situación. No, nos odies xD. Seguimos trabajando en actualizar, nos leemos. Saludos.

**brinitonks: **Hola, esperamos que estés bien, lamentamos tardar pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste porque en este pasan muchas contrariedades y Ginny sigue pasándola mal. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, si bueno cosas malas pasaron en el otro capítulo y también en este pero calma todo mejorara, sobre la boda ya veremos si se lleva a cabo o no. Somos malas. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Denisse: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste y pues agradecemos el review, ojala sigas comentando que nosotras seguiremos actualizando. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y bienvenida a los agradecimientos. Saludos.

**Negra: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarnos, que bueno que te guste la historia. Sentimos poner tus nervios al mil con el capítulo anterior, ojala este capítulo te guste también y sólo diremos que la tensión crecerá entre Draco y Ginny, las cosas se pondrán mejor de ahora en adelante. Esperamos que te animes a dejarnos otro review. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**danitza hoshi: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? De verdad mil gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu opinión, sentimos lo del compromiso de Draco, pero así debía ser… somos malas. Si Alexander vendrá a cambiar las cosas no sólo para Ginny, si no también para Draco, habrá muchos cambios. Sobre el sufrimiento no aseguramos nada, pero al final todo valdrá la pena. Esperamos volver a contar con tus comentarios. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Cora: **Hola, ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y claro que habrá más capítulos, sentimos tardar pero si llevaremos la historia hasta su final. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**asuka miyoshi: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y por comentar. Nos alegra que te haya gustado que Draco se comprometiera, muchas deseaban lo contrario incluso nostras pero así tenía que ser, por lo que mencionaste para darle emoción a la trama. Draco sufrirá tanto o más que Ginny tenlo por seguro aunque no querríamos pero bueno. Más adelante luchara por ella, eso es seguro. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y dejarnos ese largo review que nos encantó. Lamentamos la tardanza pero ya estamos de vuelta con este capítulo. Nos alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, si Ginny sufrió y seguirá haciéndolo pero todo tendrá su recompensa. Blaise es un amor, nos encanta escribir sobre él y más cuando molesta a Draco, también él obtendrá su felicidad aunque vamos se sabrá consolar del desamor de Ginny. Si nuestra parte favorita es esa la el baile de ellos, si Soizic no los hubiese interrumpido muchas muchas muchas cosas malas y buenas hubiesen ocurrido, también nostras lo pensamos, discutimos ese punto porque de ese instante dependía el curso de la historia, pero al final decidimos darle ese giro trágico-dramático.

Yllana no es la que sale con Harry, aunque nos gusto tu deducción, hemos escuchado muchas pero esta sin duda nos gusto, nos llamó la atención lamentablemente no es, ella tiene otro papel en la historia que de seguro averiguaras en este capítulo. Sobre Soizic y Theo si tienes razón, pero nos gusta complicar las cosas, pero seguramente ellos serán la primera pareja feliz de la historia en los próximos capítulos. Sobre Alexander si es un nuevo pretendiente para Ginevra, y es el nieto de el medi-mago Wolfgang, compañero de Ginevra en la academia. Sobre la carta en este capítulo se revela eso.

Esperamos que te guste, nos encanto responderte este gran review. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Sakura-May: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida a los agradecimientos, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y por comentar. Lamentamos la tardanza pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**muminSarita: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Sabes que te agradecemos mucho tus comentarios y que leas la historia. Perdona nuestra tardanza. Tienes razón en lo que nos comentas, no será tan fácil que acepten sus sentimientos e inicien un tórrido romance, pero si más adelante tendrán que rendirse ante el sentimiento que ha existido desde hace millones de años. Si sabemos que fue un poco chafa, clase y cliché que apareciera Soizic ha arruinar el momento rosa, pero pues todo tiene su razón de ser. Blaise viene a darle sabor a la historia con sus comentarios que tanto inquietan a Draco, pero ambos se aman, no pueden vivir sin odiarse un poco jajaja. Nos encanta escribir sobre ellos. Si no se ha visto mucho lo de desleal como mencionas, tendremos que solucionar eso xD. Sobre la boda ya veremos si se lleva acabo, podría ser interesante eso, sería darle más intriga y emoción a la trama. A nosotras nos encanto esa frase de FB muchos la odiaron jaja pero esta buenísima. Esperamos leerte pronto. Saludos.

**Kthyg:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por dejarnos un review. Nos alegra que te guste la historia y si como dices hay muchas maneras en las que pueden terminar juntos Draco y Ginny. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	14. Imposible de soltar

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_**Hay algo sagrado en las lágrimas. No son señal de debilidad sino de poder. Son las mensajeras de una pena abrumadora y de un amor indescriptible**__._ — Washington Irving.

*º*º*º*º

_**Imposible de soltar…**_

Habían pasado algunos días desde lo ocurrido en la casa renacentista con Draco, Ginevra había tratado de no derrumbarse, aunque no era fácil asimilar que nuevamente se había ilusionado con la persona equivocada. Se decía a si misma que de alguna forma había sido lo mejor que aquello terminara, aunque en el fondo no lo creyera del todo.

En el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Malfoy Manor, había conocido quién era realmente Draco Malfoy, había visto más allá de su mascara, de su apellido y de sus acciones en el pasado. Y después de todo, podía decir que se le hacía un hombre realmente fascinante, claro sin quitar que lo consideraba un maldito cobarde y en algunos momentos un bastardo.

Las duras palabras con las que él había dado por terminado su inexistente relación aún hacían eco en su mente, sus labios aún resentían la ausencia de sus besos, su cuerpo tenía sed de sus manos, de sus caricias que habían despertado aquel deseo dormido en ella.

_«Rayos… tengo que dejar de pensar en él.» _

Respiró profundamente tratando de sofocar la pesadez que se había instalado en su pecho. Agitó sus pestañas en un intento por controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, le tomó más de un minuto calmarse, pero finalmente lo logró. Se acomodó su uniforme lima y salió de su cubículo estaba lista para comenzar su labor diaria en el hospital.

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos que la llevarían al pabellón de los niños, cuando frente a ella apareció su compañero en la Academia de sanadores: Alexander Wolfgang.

Él se veía exactamente igual de alto y de cabellos caramelo desordenados cayendo por su rostro, con la misma sonrisa amistosa, los sus lindos ojos azules brillantes. Ahora recordaba que él había estado en la fiesta de compromiso, él había tratado de hablar con ella pero justamente en ese momento se había tenido que retirar apresuradamente para atender a Narcissa.

—Pequitas… —dijo, mirando a ambos lados del corredor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver su extraño comportamiento.

—Estoy esperando que alguien llegue y te robe de mis brazos.

—¿Qué? Estas loquito…

—Sigo experimentando para encontrar la cura a mi demencia…

—Sólo espero que cuando lo encuentres, no te suceda lo que al *Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde —bromeó.

—Mmm no he escuchado de ese tal Jekyll, ¿con doctor te refieres a sanador? —sus cejas se encontraron, mientras la miraba con interrogación.

—Eh… es de un libro muggle — explicó al ver su confusión.

—Por qué no hablamos de eso durante la comida y no acepto un no por respuesta sanadora —manifestó tozudo.

Ginny no necesitó que de mucha persuasión, su invitación era mejor que hundirse en su cubículo o ir al Salón de té del hospital, donde sólo estaría sola dándole vuelvas a su miserable vida amorosa.

—Esta bien…

—Perfecto, entonces te veo en dos horas —señaló mirando su reloj.

**·*·*·* D&G *·*·*·**

Blaise salió de su oficina, para entregarle unos pergaminos a su secretaria y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta cerrada de Draco.

—¿Ya llego?

—No —respondió Anne, ligeramente preocupada —, le he enviado mensajes pero no he tenido respuesta, tuve que cancelar sus compromisos.

Desde hacia un par de días, su amigo había comenzado a faltar al Despacho, se retiraba más temprano o llegaba tarde, las pocas horas que lo había observado trabajar podía jurar que era como si no soportara estar entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina y cuando no parecía un animal salvaje enjaulado, simplemente parecía un zombi haciendo todo mecánicamente, las audiencias a las que había asistido para la defensa de sus clientes, habían salido bien de milagro.

Y ahora simplemente no se había presentado.

Tanto él como Nott habían tratado de obtener alguna razón para ello, sin mucho éxito ya que Draco en todas sus conversaciones había encontrado respuestas evasivas a todos sus cuestionamientos, dejándolos sin mucho que hacer.

Ambos tenían una idea de que lo que le sucedía tenía que ver con una mujer y esa era nada más y nada menos que Ginevra Weasley, algo denso había pasado entre ellos y ya venía siendo hora de que él lo averiguara.

***º· *º· *º· D&G ·º* ·º* ·º***

En un Muelle, lejos de las construcciones lujosas, cafés y bares, Draco se encontraba recargado en el costado de su coche deportivo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Su mirada estaba clavada en el mar tempestuoso, el viento helado golpeaba su rostro, haciendo que su piel delicada se coloreara.

Sacó una de sus manos, dejándola extendida… había comenzado a llover, las gotas de agua cosquilleaban sobre su palma abierta. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar que _ese_ día, el clima había sido similar, podía recordar con exactitud aquel momento —como si lo estuviera reviviendo—, en el que su vida había dado un vuelco.

La espalda de Ginevra rozando su torso, sus manos rodeándola, la fragancia de flores inundando su nariz…

Un trueno removió sus memorias hasta llevarlo al momento en que se encontraba con ella en la sala de la casa renacentista, Ginevra lo miraba con esos sus ojos azules llenos de determinación, emoción, esperanza y sobre todo de aquel sentimiento que él no se atrevía a si quiera mencionar.

¡Merlín!

Aún podía sentir sus manos rodeando su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, sus suaves labios moviéndose tan… ¡joder!, ni siquiera encontraba un adjetivo para calificar las sensaciones que le producían sus besos. Su frágil figura pegándose a él, provocándole aquella marea de fuego en su interior que desataba su deseo irracional…

Ahora ni siquiera podía sentir frío, la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido estrepitosamente, como cada vez que pensaba en ella de esa forma. Cerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la lluvia bañara su rostro.

Estúpidamente había creído que todo había terminado ese día, en aquel terrible instante en el que la había observado partir, pero eso sólo había sido el preludio de lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora. Si antes creía vivir atormentado por aquellos sentimientos, ahora simplemente no vivía, estaba viviendo una cruel batalla entre el deseo, lo que quería, lo que debía hacer que era lo que esperaba su familia, su prometida y la sociedad mágica.

En verdad estaba cayendo en la demencia, no lograba apartar de su mente aquella última mirada que ella le había brindado.

Se sentía como un maldito bastardo, jamás se había sentido mal por romperle el corazón a una chica, por pasar encima de sus sentimientos, pero el problema era que Ginevra no era cualquier chica, era la primera que realmente lo había hecho enfrentarse a emociones reales y crudas: odio, repudio, celos… temor —no sólo de si mismo si no de perderla—, deseo, dicha y aquel sentimiento cálido que tanto lo desconcertaba.

Las cosas con Astoria habían sido totalmente distintas, con ella no sentía todo aquel laberinto de emociones, por un largo tiempo pensó que había encontrado la mujer perfecta para él, pues ella tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba, pero definitivamente no había sido suficiente, con pesar tenía que aceptar que su relación se había ido enfriando y no sólo se debía a la aparición de Ginevra.

En los últimos meses antes de que la enfermedad de su madre se agravara, él había estado viéndose con otras mujeres, de ahí que tuviese aquel camisón que le había puesto a Ginny el día de su encuentro.

Eso sólo evidenciaba que sus sentimientos por Astoria no eran tan fuertes, pues si en verdad hubiese estado tan _enamorado_, no hubiera podido hacer aquello. Él sólo se había estado engañado, creyendo que lo que sentía era aquel fuerte sentimiento llamado amor, del que los escritores, poetas y músicos hablaban.

No fue hasta que la vida puso en su camino nuevamente a esa pobretona que lo entendió, lo que ella había despertado en él, no le permitía disfrutar de estar con otra mujer. Bastaba con que recordara las veces que había estado íntimamente con Astoria, en lugar de haberlo disfrutado —como solía ocurrir en el pasado—, había sido un martirio pues no lograba dejar de pensar en Ginny, en desear que aquel cuerpo que se entregaba a él, fuese el suyo…

Y hasta ese momento ni siquiera se le había ocurrido experimentar con otra mujer y mucho menos con el ánimo que tenía esos días.

Su vida era un completo asco, no lograba concentrarse, apenas y lograba dormir, había evitado reunirse con su prometida. A pesar de pasar largas horas en la mansión, no había logrado ver a Ginny ni una sola vez, y esta vez no era porque él estuviese huyendo de ella, aunque hubiese deseado hacerlo, lamentablemente era ella la que en definitiva no quería verlo.

En verdad estaba cumpliendo su palabra, Soizic cada vez manejaba mejor el tratamiento, las recaídas de su madre eran cada vez más alejadas, en verdad se notaba más recuperada.

Y ahora podía decir que temía el día en que Ginevra se fuera de la mansión y sobretodo de su vida.

'***' '*' D&G '*' '*'**

Blaise se encontraba despachando los pergaminos de su escritorio que no necesitaba ya, disfrutando de una taza de café, mientras tomaba un documento sobre un caso que Nott le había pasado. Trató de concentrarse en eso y evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la esquina de su escritorio donde se encontraba una invitación que resaltaba por sus colores llamativos de entre los demás sobres.

Hacia unos días Yllana la había mandado, pero él ni siquiera se había molestado en abrirla, puesto que no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido en el taller y mucho menos aquel sujeto con el que se había relacionado su amiga.

Lo que había ocurrido ahí en ese lugar, le había arruinado la cita que había tenido por la noche.

Yllana había intentado contactarlo, su secretaria le había entregado varios mensajes al igual que el elfo domestico de su departamento. Y a pesar de que había revisado cada uno de ellos, no les había dado respuesta.

Tampoco era que deseara perder su amistad, simplemente era que ni él mismo comprendía su actitud, sus pensamientos eran una telaraña sin sentido, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de enfrentarla.

Devolvió sus ojos oscuros al documento que tenía en su mano, le dio otro trago a su café, leyendo en silencio. Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando ya se encontraba nuevamente mirando la invitación, ¡vamos ¿a quién quería engañar?, se moría por abrirla!

Dejó aún lado el pergamino y la tomó, rápidamente la sacó de su frágil sobre, sintiendo como la ansiedad crecía en su interior. Abrió la invitación de donde cayó una pequeña nota que de inmediato captó su atención.

_En verdad me gustaría que asistieras…_

Hizo a un lado el mensaje, sintiéndose un reverendo idiota por la forma en que la había tratado, no comprendía como ella aún se tomaba la molestia de invitarlo a su exposición.

El evento sería mañana por la noche, ¿sería tan malo que no asistiera? Guardó la invitación en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio, como si quisiera que con eso también se esfumaran los remordimientos que sentía y sobre todo "ese penoso asunto" del que no quería hablar, ni pensar, pero que le había ocurrido al ver a su amiga en bata.

Maldijo en silencio, se levantó de golpe de su silla. Tal vez era hora de tomar un descanso, además en algún momento debía ir a comer. Tomó su abrigo del perchero, lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo y salió de su oficina.

— ¿Alguna novedad sobre el desaparecido?

— Ninguna —contestó Anne.

Asintió con una expresión seca. — Volveré en dos horas —anunció avanzando hasta la oficina de Nott, apenas anunciando su presencia con un golpe antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Qué te parece ir a comer algo?

Theodore se sacó sus lentes, se estiró un poco antes de levantarse.— Bien.

Poco después salieron del despacho, dirigiéndose al restaurante.

**. * . * . * D&G * . * . * .**

— Te ves tensó —comentó Theodore, después de hacer su pedido.

Blaise vació el contenido de su copa, había necesitado ese trago desde hacia rato, no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella invitación.

— Es serio —dedujo cuando su amigo no había dicho nada—, ¿de qué se trata?

—Nada.

Theo enarcó su ceja, intrigado. En verdad algo grueso le estaba sucediendo. —Descarto que se trate de los asuntos de la oficina, tu nunca te preocupas por eso, así que sólo puede tratarse de una cosa: de una mujer…

Zabinni endureció sus facciones, odiaba que el idiota de Theo fuese tan malditamente perceptivo.

—¿Qué crees qué le esté sucediendo a Draco? —lanzó la pregunta, claramente evitando hablar sobre sus problemas.

Nott estrechó sus ojos, buscando descubrir lo que ocultaba su amigo.

—Deja ya de analizarme, si quisiera hablar de mi vida, ya te estaría contando… — alzó su mano para indicarle al mesero que rellenara su copa.

—Relájate…

Blaise chasqueó su lengua, claramente irritado.

El mesero rompió con el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Nott se concentró en cortar su filete, mientras su amigo bebía apresuradamente.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por Draco, lo que le esta ocurriendo es totalmente lógico, los últimos meses han sido muy tensos para él…

—Lo que lo tiene así, sabes bien que es Ginny.

—¿Así qué sigues interesado en ella? —levantó la vista de su plato, posando sus pupilas en su amigo.

—Es un desperdicio que el imbécil de Draco, no quiera estar con ella.

—Lo que lo tiene así, es que en verdad quiere estar con ella, pero no es fácil para él darse cuenta de eso, fueron muchos años de enemistad. Además no le será sencillo dejar a un lado su orgullo, olvidarse de los prejuicios y por si fuera poco salir del lío en el que se ha metido al comprometerse.

—Es peor que un escreguto de cola explosiva, le dije que acabara con aquella estupidez del compromiso, que tomara a Ginny y se fuera con ella —pausó pensando en la última platica que había tenido con la pelirroja, aquella donde había alimentado su esperanza por Draco —. Tuve la oportunidad de poner a mi favor las cosas con Ginny y no lo hice, así que espero que el idiota no la deje ir…

Theodore dejó que la comisura izquierda de su boca se elevara, a veces le sorprendía cuan amigos podían llegar a ser Draco y Blaise, podían odiarse y aún así estar juntos.

—No es eso solamente lo que te tiene de ese humor, ¿qué te tiene intranquilo o más bien quién?

—Nadie… y mejor apúrate a comer, porque con el berrinche de Draquito, tenemos que trabajar más…

Nott no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido, ya se lo sacaría.

—¿Cómo te va con Emilie?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, estaba tan concentrado en descifrar el misterio de su amigo, que no había esperado aquello y tampoco es que desease hablar mucho de eso, más cuando no sabía con claridad hacia dónde estaba yendo con ella.

—Sólo hemos salido un par veces, me va bien.

—Pero no lo suficiente y eso es porque aún piensas en…

—No es eso.

—Ella sigue encaprichada con ese jugadorcillo de cuarta, ¿en verdad le rompiste el corazón?

—Éramos unos críos… —replicó bebiendo un sorbo de vino de su copa.

—Lo hiciste —manifestó guasón—, eres un maldito mustio. Y todos creían que eras el más propio y serio de nosotros…

—Es porque lo soy…

—Si, claro… por eso acabaste con la bebida en la fiesta de compromiso y terminaste enredándote con Emilie y no me malinterpretes, que buen gusto tienes en cuanto a mujeres, ella en serio que es una belleza —su sonrisa se volvió lasciva al referirse a ciertos atributos la joven.

—Idiota… —trató de parecer serio, pero sus labios se curvaron sin poder evitarlo. Él tenía muy presente lo hermosa que era.

—Intenta hablar con Soizic una vez más, quizás esta vez todo este a tu favor.

—No veo cómo las cosas puedan ser distintas, si lo intento una vez más.

—Pues ese jugadorcillo se encuentra fuera de Londres y lo estará por lo menos un par de días más, al parecer los Murciélagos están peleando por obtener un lugar en la semifinal de la Liga —informó notando como el semblante de su amigo parecía rejuvenecer con esa noticia —. Sí yo fuera tu, no perdería el tiempo y le haría un par de visitas a esa bella sanadora, ya sabes lo que dicen… donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Sólo presiónala en los puntos necesarios y en lo demás cede, ya sabes a las mujeres les encanta estar en conflicto y por supuesto siempre decir la última palabra y salir victoriosas… les hace creer que tienen todo bajo control.

Nott se quedó en silencio cavilando las palabras de su amigo, después de todo su consejo no sonaba nada descabellado.

—Deja de ser tan metódico y critico, sólo hazlo… eres peor que Draco —bufó ligeramente desesperado—, no sé qué harían sin mi.

— ¿Y aún lo preguntas? — expresó con cargado sarcasmo Nott.

—Idiota… te lo diré de otra forma, haber si me entiendes y te dejas de comportar como un teto, sin chiste… olvídate del jugador de cuarta, ve por Soizic, pídele perdón y hazle el amor —resolvió como si se tratase de cualquier cosa y no de personas.

Se reacomodó en su asiento y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de guarnición.

—No es tan sencillo…

—Para mi lo es y no te preocupes por Emilie yo sabré consolarla —añadió dejando entrever sus malas intenciones.

—Negro… —su tonó de voz fue medio, pero dejaba entrever una silenciosa advertencia.

Blaise dejó escapar una risa divertida. — Tranquilo no acostumbro divertirme con los juguetes de mis amigos.

—¿Ah no? Pues no parece…

—Para todo hay una excepción —repuso hábilmente, aún con su brillante sonrisa.

Nott sonrió a pesar de estar en desacuerdo, ya ni siquiera se molestaba con Blaise, todos esos años juntos le habían hecho comprender que no podría cambiarlo ni siquiera a punta de varita y _crucios_, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de pensar en que era una idea tentadora.

**.::* D&G *::.**

En un pequeño local de comida rápida, se encontraba Ginny disfrutando entre risas de su hot dog, al cual apenas había logrado darle una mordida, pues Alexander no había parado de hacerla reír con sus historias y no quería correr el riesgo de escupir la comida por reírse o mejor dicho carcajearse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio te pasó eso cuando atendías a la señora? —cuestionó con incredulidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si, creo que quedó lo suficientemente traumada para no desear volver a un hospital, pero te juro que no fue intencional.

—No te creo.

—Vamos dame algo de crédito, soy un profesional, ya sabes cuento con todo lo necesario, me sé de memoria el código de los sanadores…

—Mentiroso, siempre te costó aprenderte el código… y te apuesto lo que quieras a que sigues sin recordarlo —exclamó curvando sus cejas en un gesto retador, aguardando por la respuesta.

—Me doy por vencido —dijo dejando caer sus hombros.

—Eres una vergüenza para la familia de sanadores y medi-magos prestigiados a la que perteneces… —bromeó mirándolo con fingida desaprobación.

—Tienes toda la razón —aceptó con descaro.

—Tonto —un brillo divertido se adueñó de sus pupilas, mientras él tomaba un poco de soda, momento que ella aprovechó para darle una buena mordida a su hot dog.

—Me alegra saber que aún conservas esa hermosa sonrisa, en la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy no logre percibirla, te vi bailar con muchos hombres, sonreírles cortésmente a algunos pero jamás sonreíste de esta forma.

Ginny apenas y logró tragar su bocado, su semblante perdió aquel brillo que había adquirido por aquel momento de buen humor.

—Oh, oh… ¿mal tema, cierto?

—Algo así —oficialmente había perdido su apetito, ahora sentía su estómago revuelto,

La imagen de Malfoy colocándole la sortija de compromiso de Astoria se adueñó de su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez cruelmente recordándole que ella no tenía ningún lugar en la vida de él. Su corazón latió dolorosamente recordándole la herida de amor que tenía en su interior.

—¿Tiene qué ver con tu compromiso fallido con Potter?

Ginny regresó rápidamente su mirada a su compañero, era verdad que antes la palabra «compromiso», le evocaba a su antiguo amor, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta aquel fracaso amoroso había pasado a segundo lugar y ahora aquella palabra le restregaba su actual realidad que nada tenía que ver con Harry.

—No y preferiría no hablar de eso.

Alexander de inmediato se percató que se estaba dirigiendo a un camino escabroso y lo que menos quería era ponerla triste.

—¿No piensas comerte eso?

—No, es todo tuyo —señaló, moviendo el plato hacia él.

—Supongo que tampoco me piensas decir ¿por qué ese hombre te acompaña a todos lados?

—Es complicado.

—Yo sabía que una mujer tan bella como tu, algún día se convertiría en una celebridad…

—¿Qué? —lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante tontería? —Yo no soy ninguna celebridad.

—Pues me llegó el rumor de que cierta revista especializada esta interesada en el método que desarrollaste para curar el _Obitus_ y desean entrevistarte.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta, incapaz de poder pronunciar algo, pero no era necesario su expresión lo decía todo. Parpadeó como esperando que el encanto terminara y que su amigo comenzara a carcajearse y le dijera entre risas que estaba bromeando, pero eso no sucedió.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sin duda era una gran noticia y un logro más para su carrera como sanadora. Sus padres y sus hermanos estarían sin duda muy orgullosos de ella o eso esperaba, con todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de visitarlos, pero ya no podía posponerlo más.

Aunque debía reconocer que la mayor alegría y satisfacción que había tenido al realizar ese tratamiento era por ver sanos a esos pequeños y por supuesto ver como cada día le devolvía la salud a Narcissa.

—Felicidades, sanadora Weasley.

—¿Es en serio? — preguntó en un balbuceo.

—Claro que si, jamás bromearía con algo así.

Ginny curvó sus labios en una brillante sonrisa, estiró sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, contagiándolo de su emoción.

**. '.' . '.' . D&G . '.' . '.' ****.**

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco ingresó a la mansión aún escurriendo en agua, podía haber lanzado un hechizo sobre su ropa pero había preferido mantenerse así, al menos eso le daría una excusa —tonta tal vez — para estar ahí por un rato, sabía que siempre podía justificarse diciendo que verificaba el estado de salud de su madre, pero hasta ella comenzaba a sospechar que su estadía en la mansión se debía a otra cosa o más bien a otra persona.

Subió con rapidez la escalinata, ansioso por saber si ella se encontraba, pero en cuanto su vista se perdió en el corredor de sus habitaciones, notó con decepción que Ginevra no se estaba ahí, pues de estarlo, lo primero que vería sería a alguno de sus dos monigotes inservibles.

Ya sin el motor que le proporcionaba el laberinto de emociones que ella despertaba en él, arrastró sus pies hasta su cuarto, sin prever la sorpresa que se llevaría apenas cerrara la puerta.

—Draco…

La voz de su madre penetró hasta sus enredados pensamientos, de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos grises como la niebla encontraron a la bella mujer sentada sobre su cama. Su apariencia repuesta confirmaba sus temores, pronto Ginevra abandonaría la mansión.

—Madre, deberías estar descansando.

—Estoy bien —respondió levantándose, caminó hacia él colocando una toalla alrededor de sus hombros —, pero tu no pareces estarlo.

—He tenido mucho trabajo — declaró, esperando que su respuesta satisficiera a su madre, aunque él sabía que no tendría tan buena suerte.

—Es extraño, porque al parecer no has estado cumpliendo con tus horarios de trabajo.

_Touche_. A todos los podía engañar menos a su madre, ella tenía la capacidad de ver a través de él como nadie, lo hacía sentir como un niño y eso a veces lo desesperaba, de cierto modo llegaba a exasperarlo.

Se apartó de ella unos pasos, odiaba cuando lo miraba de esa forma. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta que su madre lo estaba estudiando.

—Madre…

—No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte — le cortó con un ademan de su mano.

—Si es sobre la boda, podemos verlo más tarde.

—Draco deberías interesarte más en los detalles, después de todo también es _tu_ boda.

—Madre, ahora no —pidió, lo último de lo que quería hablar era sobre eso.

—Esta bien, aunque no estoy aquí por eso.

Él se giró intrigado, esperando que continuara.

—Para mi fue una grata sorpresa enterarme que has estado ayudando al Orfanato de Bethnal Green —musitó mirando con orgullo a su hijo. La sonrisa en sus labios floreció hermosamente, iluminando su rostro aristocrático.

Draco se quedó callado, pues no encontraba algo que decir. No podía contarle las razones que tenía para ayudar aquel lugar, observó el semblante de su madre, lucía tan radiante sonriendo de esa manera, hasta podía decir que estaba feliz.

Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que Ginny se lo hubiera contado, pero la descartó de inmediato al recordar su actual situación con ella, además no se imaginaba a la sanadora hablando de él con su madre, la cual bastaba decir que era demasiado perspicaz y de inmediato se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—Cuando mande a mi contador a hablar con la señora Sharples, regresó y me dio la noticia de que el Orfanato cambiaba de lugar, por supuesto hice que investigara lo que sucedía.

_«Esa viejecilla no sabe mantener su boca cerrada.»_ En realidad ni siquiera podía molestarse con la mujer, mucho menos si recordaba lo feliz que se había puesto cuando le había informado de la donación de una de sus propiedades para el nuevo hogar de los niños. Por un momento pensó que incluso se lanzaría a besarlo, afortunadamente eso no había sucedido.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Draco alzó su ceja, inclinó su cabeza sonriendo para si. — No lo hice por las razones que tú crees…

Narcissa caminó hacia él sonriéndole con aire misterioso. Acarició su mejilla con la ternura que sólo una madre podía sentir.

—Estás madurando, eres generoso, te preocupas por los demás a tu manera pero aún tienes que aprender a ser sincero contigo mismo, es hora de que vuelvas a pensar en ti. No pienses más en complacerme, ni tampoco a tu padre…—apartó un mechón rubio que caía sobre los ojos confundidos de su hijo— enfrenta lo que te esta sucediendo y toma las decisiones correctas.

Atrajo su rostro hacia ella, para poder depositar un beso en su húmeda frente. — Es mejor que te quites esa ropa o te resfriaras.

Con esa última frase, desconcertado la miró salir de su habitación. Su madre en verdad había actuado de forma extraña, ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿Acaso ella…?

_«No… ella no puede saber lo que esta pasando con Weasley.»_

—Todo esto es una locura —se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de dejar de sentir aquella marea de emociones que su madre le había provocado —. Si ella siquiera lo sospechara… ya me lo hubiese dicho sin rodeos, jamás aprobaría que me involucrara con ella.

Dio unos pasos sin sentido por su cuarto, tratando de darle lógica a las palabras de su madre.

—Tal vez su comportamiento se debe a una reacción secundaria del tratamiento, no encuentro otra razón por la cual ella haya cambiado radicalmente de deseos, primero me sugiere posponer mi compromiso y ahora esto…

Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello húmedo. Decir que estaba consternado era poco, en verdad no entendía a las mujeres y mucho menos a las que lo rodeaban.

Cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo y con la advertencia de un próximo dolor de cabeza, se desvistió para después internarse en el cuarto de baño. Nada conseguiría con seguir estrujando sus sesos de esa manera y mucho menos si seguía con aquella ropa húmeda, ya habría tiempo para seguir con aquel masoquismo mental.

Por ahora sólo deseaba una larga ducha y una buena siesta.

***i*i*i*i* D&G *i*i*i*i***

Más tarde en St. Mungo…

Soizic salía de un consultorio, topándose en el pasillo con una extrañamente sonriente pelirroja. Y no es que le molestara que su amiga estuviera alegre, al contrario, pero sin duda su cambio de ánimo era para asombrar a cualquier más después de que los últimos días pasara de ser una fierecilla endemoniada a un alma en pena.

—Ginny…

—Hola —la saludó aún con la sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Hola… has salido muy temprano de la mansión, ni el polvo has dejado.

—Bueno tenía cosas que hacer aquí —se justificó con simpleza.

—¿Ha sido eso o es…?

—Sólo tenía pendientes —la interrumpió antes de que pronunciara el nombre de su primo, no quería que su desgracia amorosa arruinara su momento de felicidad.

—Entiendo ¿y me dirás la razón de tu buen humor? — preguntó codeándola, lanzándole una mirada pícara.

—Si —tomó aire, mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba —, salí a comer con Alexander y…

—Guau… guau, espera ¿estamos hablando de Alexander Wolfgang? —cuestionó con cierto asombro.

Ahora realmente estaba confundida, su amiga estaba feliz por haber salido con un chico, que si bien era su amigo de tiempo atrás, seguía siendo un hombre bastante atractivo, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque eso no era lo importante, si no, que él sin saberlo había hecho que la tristeza que sentía su amiga por Draco Malfoy se dispersara al menos por un rato.

—Si con él, con Alex, Lex o como quieras decirle —respondió sin entender por qué su amiga ponía tanto énfasis en eso—, me la pase muy bien con él, además me dio una gran noticia.

—¿Cuál? — indagó curiosa.

—Al parecer he logrado que la revista _Cornell University Medical_ se interese en mi investigación sobre el _Obitus_ y su tratamiento, él dice que me contactaran pronto para concertar una entrevista conmigo.

Rosier parpadeó un par de veces tratando de salir del estupor de tal noticia. Ahora entendía porque su amiga sonreía de esa manera.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, eso es… felicidades Ginn! — la abrazó emotivamente.

—Gracias.

—Eso merece que vayamos por unos tragos esta noche para celebrar, le enviare una lechuza a Yllana y ¿quién más quieres que este? —detuvo su parloteó al notar el semblante apesadumbrado de su amiga— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada la idea?

—No es eso, pero no se si sea buena idea… si ambas salimos, ¿quién cuidara a Narcissa?

—Ginny, tu sabes que mi tía se encuentra mejor. La enfermera estará con ella y sabe como localizarnos, sólo saldremos un par de horas, todo estará bien.

Ginevra se debatía entre aceptar o declinar la idea, aunque una salida sonaba bastante tentadora, no se había divertido con sus amigas en mucho tiempo y la verdad lo estaba necesitando. Aunque por otro lado no olvidaba los riesgos que corría al salir y a los que exponía a sus amigas.

—No se preocupe por su seguridad, puedo pedir algunos refuerzos… —intervino David, quien no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación.

—No, eso alarmaría a mi hermano y en verdad no deseo eso, ni tampoco ver a… Harry —finalizó en un susurro.

Ahora su expresión alegre se había desdibujado lentamente, más al recordar a aquellos temibles sujetos que deseaban capturarla.

—Si lo prefiere usted, lo haremos de manera extraoficial, unos amigos me deben algunos favores —resolvió rápidamente—. Ni Potter, ni Weasley se enteraran.

—¿En serio haría eso por mi? —preguntó conmovida.

—Si.

—Gracias — lo abrazó recobrando su animosidad. David correspondió su gesto después de unos segundos, pues no se esperaba aquella respuesta afectiva.

—Bueno me encargare de todo, esta noche nos la pasaremos muy bien —profetizó Soizic.

***¨*¨*¨* D&G *¨*¨*¨***

En su oficina Nott no podía concentrarse, las locas sugerencias de su amigo navegaban por su mente llevándolo a fantasear con lo podría ser, si buscaba nuevamente a su ex novia.

Se quitó los lentes, sobando ligeramente el tabique de su nariz. Se incorporó y avanzó hacia el ventanal de su oficina, la suave lluvia cubría la ciudad, la temperatura había descendido notoriamente, el clima invernal comenzaba a sentirse con mayor fuerza.

Sin que pudiera detenerlo un recuerdo se coló en su mente, llenándolo de una dulce melancolía.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash-Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Era una tarde lluviosa del 95, Theodore se encontraba en Rosier Manor, recorrió los largos pasillos de la antigua casa y justo cuando estaba por llegar a su destino, sintió un jalón en su tripa. Respiró tratando de calmarse, se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta, lentamente la empujó esperando no perder el factor sorpresa.

Ingresó cautelosamente, mientras sus ojos azules recorrían la habitación en busca de la dueña. Y entonces observó unos pies que sobresalían del sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, sonrió para sus adentros.

Lentamente se acercó, Soizic se encontraba recostaba boca abajo leyendo un libro. Llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido azul que dejaba descubierta gran parte de sus piernas, negó con su cabeza, seguramente pescaría un resfriado esa no era ropa adecuada para la estación del año en la que se encontraban.

Aunque no podía negar que se veía muy linda, su cabello rubio rojizo en aquel tiempo, caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro, cubriendo su visión periférica. De haber estado recogido en un moño probablemente ella ya se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se inclinó ligeramente para tratar de captar el titulo del libro que la tenía tan cautivada. Apenas alcanzó a leer un par de frases, pero fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que se trataba de un ejemplar de una novela muggle, frunció su ceño con cierto desagrado.

—Deberías tratar de leer otra clase de libros…

Soizic levantó su rostro buscando a su interlocutor, asustándose ligeramente al verlo ahí parado detrás de su sillón.

—¿C-cómo has entrado? —preguntó en un tartamudeo, aún sorprendida por su presencia en su habitación.

—Lo siento, debí tocar antes de entrar —se disculpó, dejando caer ligeramente sus hombros.

—No deberías estar aquí, si alguien te ve…

—Tranquila, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

—Aún así, si mi hermano o mi madre te ven en mi cuarto…

—Eso no pasara, Terry esta con Draco y Blaise, dudo que llegue a tiempo para la cena —comentó despreocupado— y sobre tu madre, procuremos que no se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí —pronunció en un tono de voz que logró sonrojarla.

Rodeó el mueble para poder encontrarse con ella. Soizic se sentó dejando el espacio suficiente para que él se acomodara a su lado.

—En serio estas loco, podrías haberme mandado una lechuza avisándome de tu visita.

—Quería sorprenderte.

—Y lo hiciste… —acercó su mano a la de él, que descansaba sobre el sillón. Dejó que sus dedos meñiques se acariciaran, entrelazándose — me alegra que estés aquí, pensé que sería una tarde aburrida, con Yllana de viaje y sin poder salir por la lluvia, pensé que no vería a nadie.

—Quería verte y no iba a esperar a que la oportunidad se diera, así que decidí hacerla... — despegó su mirada de sus manos, recorrió su figura hasta encontrarse con aquellos pétalos de rosa que formaban sus labios.

Las ganas que tenía de besarla crecieron conforme pasaban los segundos más al notar que ella entreabría su boca, dejando que su lengua se pasara por su labio inferior. Se inclinó ligeramente acortando la distancia entre ellos. Soizic ladeó su rostro permitiendo que sus narices se rozaran, ahora estaba a sólo un suspiro de perderse en su boca.

—¿Por qué te gusta leer esas novelas?

—Me gusta leer sobre princesas que encuentran el amor después de sufrir, de luchar contra brujas malvadas y tal vez quiera un príncipe que cruce mares, largos caminos, que mate dragones y enfrente toda clase de peligros por mí.

Nott estaba a punto de dejar escapar una risa, pero sabía que ella hablaba en serio y no quería herir sus sentimientos. Así que sólo se conformó con crispar sus labios con mofa.

—Eso fue algo muy cursi…

Soizic arrugó su nariz molesta. —No te burles, no es ninguna ridiculez…

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —logró hacerse de sus labios, antes de que ella alejara su rostro por completo.

La sintió rehusarse a responder, pero sólo basto que él insistiera un poco más con aquel suave ritmo, para que ella cediera finalmente, fue entonces que se perdió en el dulce sabor de su boca.

Un remolino de emociones creció en su interior, conforme su beso cobraba intensidad. Sintió como las manos de su novia rodeaban su cuello buscando un mayor acercamiento entre ellos, que él no le negó se apretó contra ella, abrazándola con suavidad.

Sus bocas se separaron permitiéndoles un respiro, unió sus frentes sonriéndole quizás de forma un tanto boba, aunque quisiera negarlo. No era la primera vez que besaba una chica, ni tampoco a ella pero juraba por Slytherin que jamás se había sentido así antes.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, como si intentara salir de él. No creía en el amor, ni en ninguna de esas cursilerías a pesar de que su madre solía contarle historias de grandes amores y luchas, o tal vez era que después de que ella muriera él había preferido no creer en ese sentimiento, pues no deseaba volver a perder a alguien que amara.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash-Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— …el señor Wynes ya esta aquí.

Nott despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Lucy, su secretaria. Se colocó sus lentes que colgaban de sus dedos, dejando que aquella memoria se perdiera nuevamente en el fondo de su mente.

— Hazlo pasar.

**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸D&G¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En Malfoy Manor…

Ginny arribó compartiendo una amena plática con el auror, animada por la idea de salir y tener una "noche de chicas", aunque en teoría debería llamarle de otra forma, porque estarían siendo vigiladas por varios hombres. No encontraba nada atractiva esa idea, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, si quería salir tenía que ceder un poco de su intimidad.

—Lo veré más tarde.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos viajaron al extremo del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Draco.

_«¿Estará aquí?»._

Apartó su mirada, entrando a su cuarto. Recargándose en la puerta al cerrarla.

—No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto… claro que él no esta aquí, nunca esta a estar hora… seguramente esta en su Despacho o con su querida prometida.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el tumulto de emociones contrastantes. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás golpeando suavemente la madera.

—Debo estar loca para seguir interesada en él o ser definitivamente ser una loca con serios problemas de masoquismo.

Resopló con frustración mirando el techo en busca de ayuda celestial o en este caso de las fuerzas del más allá, pero evidentemente no iba a solucionar su problema de esa manera, cansina se obligó a hacer el camino hasta su cama perfectamente echa por los elfos domésticos.

Se quitó sus zapatos en cuanto se sentó sobre el colchón. —No voy a poder dejar de pensar en él mientras siga en este lugar…

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose. Su mirada se clavó en el dosel de la cama, se llevó una mano al extremo de su frente aparatando su cabello rojo de su cara.

—Debería estar pensando en lo que he logrado como sanadora, no en hombres y específicamente menos en Draco Malfoy.

Él sólo pronunciar su nombre la estremecía, quizás porque no podía olvidar lo que era sentir sus labios quemando su piel, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, reteniéndola cerca de él. Sus ojos grises cubiertos por el velo del deseo, prometiéndole un sinfín de placeres.

Una inesperada descarga de calor la recorrió, él sólo pensar en él y recordar sus encuentros la ponía en ese penoso estado.

Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios recorriéndolos suavemente, cerró sus ojos permitiéndose revivir lo que era sentir un beso de Malfoy, su respiración se agitó ligeramente, apartó su mano apretando su boca con fuerza, deseando suprimir el suspiro que clamaba por salir de ella.

Se giró incomoda, deseando acabar con lo que él la hacia sentir. Por Cirse, era tan estresante y frustrante, sentir aquello, desearlo de esa manera.

Quería sentir su peso sobre ella, su aliento acariciar su piel. Sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sus labios besándola con fervor, para después hacerlo con ternura como lo había hecho aquella vez en el pasillo antes de que Soizic y la enfermera los interrumpieran.

Si, deseaba que él la hiciera suya, pero no era sexo lo que quería, si no, que él le hiciera el amor…

Algunas veces su mente se perdía en esa fantasía aún en contra de su voluntad, otras tantas, despertaba a mitad de la noche agitada por haber tenido uno de esos sueños y en otras ocasiones — que se habían vueltos más frecuentes— , lo hacía bañada en sudor y temblando por las horribles pesadillas que la atormentaban. En ellas veía a Draco cansándose con Astoria, en otras se veía con él bailando como aquella vez antes de su fiesta de compromiso para después escucharlo decir que no la quería….

Sabía que eran sus miedos los que se veían reflejados en esos malos sueños, porque también soñaba con aquellos hombres que la perseguían y algunas veces se presentaban nuevamente sus pesadillas infantiles aquellas que tenían que ver con lo que le había pasado en la cámara de los secretos con Tom Ryddle.

Unas suaves lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas, porque sabía que aquello que deseaba, no sucedería, soñaba con un amor imposible.

—Si tan sólo no fuera un maldito cobarde, si sólo quisiera estar conmigo, cambiar lo establecido, enfrentar a todos…

_«¿Qué estoy diciendo?, eso jamás pasara…»._

—Jamás —se incorporó limpiándose con rabia su rostro— …Draco y yo jamás estaremos juntos, debo entenderlo de una buena vez…

Se internó en el cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa a jirones. Colocándose bajo la regadera, el agua se combinó con sus lágrimas…

— Tengo que entenderlo, es lo mejor…

**«´¯•.¸¸ D&G .¸¸.•´¯»**

En el Despacho…

Nott daba por terminada su jornada de trabajo, se quitó sus lentes y se colocó su abrigo. Había tomado la decisión de seguir los consejos de su amigo, iría a buscar a Soizic esa misma noche. Estaba por salir de su oficina cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Blaise.

—¿Quieres ir a beber unos tragos o tienes planes? — preguntó pícaro.

—Iré a la mansión Rosier, tal vez más tarde.

—¿Así que lo harás? — le sonrió con autosuficiencia — Sabía que no serías tan idiota para no seguir mis consejos.

—Sólo por esta vez dejare que te pavonees de esa forma…

Blaise se carcajeó divertido. — Nottito estas a punto de deberme tu felicidad y tal vez algo más que eso, si es que resuelves las cosas con Soizic, así que te restregare las cosas cuantas veces se de la gana…

—Y yo te hare callar con una maldición — le respondió usando su mismo tono.

—Ya veremos…

Salieron de la oficina, intercambiando un par de insultos. Estaban por irse cada quién en su coche, cuando la hermosa Emilie hizo su acto de presencia, descendiendo de un taxi.

—Pensé que no te alcanzaría —musitó acercándose a Nott.

—Uh tienes peor suerte que un perro, en serio no te envidió para nada —enunció Zabinni sólo para su amigo, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa de comercial a la recién llegada.

—Blaise ¿cómo has estado?

—No tan bien como tu — aduló besando su mejilla.

—Tan halagador como siempre.

—Es un talento nato, aunque no todas tienen el privilegio de disfrutarlo —informó coqueteándole descaradamente.

—Entonces me siento honrada.

—Deberías…—agregó con tono seductor.

Theodore le lanzó una severa mirada a su amigo, antes de concentrarse en Emi. — No te esperaba.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, sólo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde, esperaba que pudiéramos cenar juntos —explicó separándose del moreno, colocándose frente al rubio.

—Entiendo.

—Mmm bueno yo… mejor me voy.

—Puedes venir con nosotros Blaise, no es necesario que te vayas — invitó Emi.

—Me encantaría, pero nunca me han gustado los tríos —comentó guasón—, si alguna vez de aburres de este desabrido… puedes buscarme.

Nott lo miró con ganas asesinas, pero se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa por respeto a Emilie.

—Lo pensare —le respondió divertida.

—¿Estarás en _The Coffin_? — cuestionó sombrío.

— Así es —respondió riéndose internamente de la expresión sulfurada de su amigo. Se acercó a Emilie, besando su mejilla—, nos veremos en otra ocasión hermosa.

—Siento haber llegado de improvisto, interrumpí tus planes ¿verdad? —prorrumpió después de que el auto del moreno se perdiera de su vista.

—No te preocupes, ¿nos vamos?

—Si.

— ¿Tienes en mente algún lugar a donde te gustaría ir a cenar? —cuestionó abriendo para ella, la puerta de su coche.

—No en realidad, esperaba que tú me sorprendieras con la elección. Siempre he confiado en tu buen gusto —susurró con una mirada que lo decía todo. Se acercó a él y sin dudarlo, buscó sus labios.

Nott correspondió su efímero contacto, no quería desairarla de esa manera apartándose. Emilie le sonrió con dulzura antes de entrar al coche, él cerró la puerta con cuidado. Miró el cielo nublado, ¿cómo había terminado envuelto en todo eso?

**. - . - . - D&G - . - . - .**

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco parpadeó acostumbrándose a la media luz de su habitación. Dirigió sus ojos soñolientos a la ventana notando que ya era de noche. Se incorporó pesarosamente, caminó por su habitación, encontrando varios pergaminos que provenían del Despacho, todos eran mensajes de su secretaria.

Seguramente Theo y Blaise estarían molestos con él, por no ir a trabajar de nuevo. Despreocupado los tiró al fuego de la chimenea.

Observó la hora, pronto cenarían. Seguramente Ginevra ya había llegado de St. Mungo y se encontraba con su madre o tal vez en su cuarto. Ansioso por saber cuál de sus opciones era la acertada, salió de su habitación, encontrándose al monigote que cuidaba a la sanadora.

Estaba por decirle algo, cuando la puerta del cuarto que el auror custodiaba se abrió, dando pasó a Ginevra. Draco sin poder evitarlo dejó caer su mandíbula al ver la forma tan arrebatadora en que iba vestida.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro entallado que resaltaba perfectamente su trasero, con un top a juego del mismo color con un escote generoso y una chamarra de piel que se ceñía a su cintura.

Su cabello rojo caía salvaje por sus hombros y su espalda, sus labios estaban pintados de un tono carmesí que los hacia ver sencillamente besables.

—¿Cómo me veo? — le preguntó al auror, girando sobre su eje. Hacía mucho que no se vestía así y no estaba segura de haber elegido bien su atuendo.

David abrió y cerró su boca, antes de lograr articular algo coherente. A él sin duda también había dejado impresionado.

—Bien…

—¿Bien? ¿Así nada más? — preguntó decepcionada mirándose a sí misma con duda, apretó sus labios realizando una rápida evaluación.

—No digo… si —las palabras se enredaban en su boca —, se ve radicante.

—¿No crees qué es mucho?

—No, esta hermosa.

—Gracias —sus pecosas mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente—, entonces estamos listos para irnos.

Draco tardó en reaccionar, en verdad le había acelerado el pulso. Lucia hermosa y sexy, demasiado para su gusto, miró con rabia la forma en que ese disque intento de auror miraba a su Weasley, la sangre le hirvió de celos.

—¿Lista para qué?

Ginny respingó al escuchar su voz, toda su piel se enchinó de inmediato. Se giró lentamente dejando que sus ojos se encontraran con la imponente figura de Draco, pero principalmente con aquellos ojos tan grises como la neblina que solía cubrir los días fríos de Londres, justo como esa mañana antes de que el sol se levantara en el cielo.

No lo había visto en días y ciertamente no esperaba topárselo en ese momento, intentó componer su rostro pero encontró que no podía más que mirarlo, el lucía tan impasible como siempre, por un momento había olvidado lo imponente que era su presencia. Se veía aún más guapo que la última vez que había estado con él, de pronto el dolor de aquella noche revivió en su interior con intensidad, como si se tratara de una explosión en serie.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones — le respondió impulsivamente, avivada por él daño que él le había causado. Se giró rompiendo su contacto, comenzó a caminar a pesar de que sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier instante—. David, vámonos.

Draco apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, sulfurado por su actitud. Caminó hacia ella deteniéndola cerca del final del pasillo.

—Weasley…

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —lo pasó sin quiera detenerse a mirarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, sería su perdición. No podría contenerse de decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo decepcionada que estaba de su actitud cobarde.

Corrió a las escaleras, bajándolas tan rápido como sus piernas y sus tacones se lo permitieron.

—Weasley —trató de alcanzarla pero el estúpido de su perro guardián se lo impidió.

Ginny se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, ladeó su cara, mirándolo a través de sus hilos rojos. Draco se encontraba al final de la escalinata.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, finalmente ella se apartó desapareciendo por la puerta.

—Imbécil… —aventó a Caccianti, dirigiéndose como una bestia enfurecida hacia la salida —. Maldición… detente — la alcanzó tomándola del codo de una forma un tanto brusca.

—Ah… suéltame —exclamó con una expresión torcida, un tanto por la fuerza del agarre, así como por su trato —. ¿Qué rayos quieres?

—¿A dónde demonios vas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones —jaló su brazo buscando soltarse.

—Claro que me incumbe, olvidas que hay…

—Tengo seguridad… y si necesitara algo más Harry esta disponible para mí— manifestó en su enojo, aprovechando el momento de turbación de Draco para zafarse.

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza. — ¿Qué? Seguirás humillándote por sus atenciones… él tiene a otra y es…

—Vete al diablo…

—Él es un imbécil…

—Tu no eres mejor que él, no olvides que quién decidió que las cosas fueran así entre nosotros fuiste tu… — con los ojos brillantes, resaltó sus palabras apuñalando su pecho con su índice — aléjate de mi. Vete con tu novia… seguro tienen mucho que planear para su boda.

El rostro de Draco se endureció, sus pupilas se volvieron dos pozos de oscuridad. Se quedó como piedra conteniendo la marea de celos, frustración e impotencia. Él no podía simplemente decirle lo que ella quería escuchar, no se atrevía, lo que estaba haciendo lo hacia pensando en dos, no había un futuro para ellos, no cuando todo los separaba.

Él no sabía cómo estar con ella sin lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho todos esos años, lo que había pasado entre ellos sólo veía a ser la gota que derramó el vaso.

Caccianti pasó a su lado mientras Ginny se dirigía a la reja. Draco lo tomó de las solapas de su túnica. —Más te vale traerla de regreso intacta.

—No necesito que me diga cual es mi trabajo interpeló adusto.

Se acomodó su ropa después de que Malfoy lo soltara, lo miró con cierta compasión pues para él ahora todo estaba muy claro, mucho más cuando Piett había abierto su gran boca contándole sobre su corta estancia en la casa renacentista.

Draco estaba que echaba espuma por la boca del coraje, cerró sus puños con impotencia, logrando que sus venas se le marcaran. Observando como la mujer que hacía latir su corazón con ardiente pasión se alejaba, su mente se debatió entre regresar sobre sus pasos o ir tras de ella.

**·*·*·* D&G *·*·*·**

En _The crypt_…

—Se esta tardando mucho —comentó Yllana notando la hora, sus bebidas ya se encontraban a un trago de terminarse.

—No se por qué aún no ha llegado, quedamos que sólo iría a cambiarse — comunicó Soizic —, espero que no se trate de mi tía.

—Esperemos que no — agregó, miró hacia Luna sonriéndole suavemente —. Al parecer su reencuentro tendrá que esperar.

—¿Por qué no nos adelantas un poco de cómo te ha ido? — instó Soizic.

—Bien, estoy trabajando en una reserva de animales mágicos…

Su conversación fue desde creaturas mágicas hasta _El Quisquilloso_ y de ahí a algo que tomó por sorpresa al menos a Soizic.

—Me lo imagine después de que los vi juntos aquella vez, al salir de la exposición de pinturas…

—Ginny estará muy sorprendida cuando sepa con quién has iniciado una relación...

—Sólo hemos salido un par de veces…

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién has salido? —cuestionó la recién llegada, atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

—¡Ginny por las barbas de Merlín!, te ves estupenda…— halagó Yllana, sonriéndole.

—¿Acaso piensas arrasar con todos los magos del lugar? Al menos déjanos algo… — bromeó Soizic.

—Claro que no —manifestó ligeramente sonrojada, aunque divertida por las reacciones de sus amigas—. Luna… —caminó hasta ella, abrazándola con animosidad, para después separarse de ella lo suficiente para poner sus manos en su cintura, sus ojos se estrecharon para darle énfasis a su pregunta — ¿con quién estás saliendo?

La mirada de Luna se llenó de un brillo especial. — Sólo es Ronald — dijo aún con aquella sonrisa ensoñadora bailando en sus labios,

Ginevra pareció no captar, deshizo su postura, conforme pasaron los segundos su boca se abrió formando una "o" perfecta mientras su ojos se desorbitaban.

—Ron… Ron… ¿mi hermano?

—Si… — asintió esperando que su amiga, aprobara su incipiente relación.

—Ok… necesito un trago— declaró tomando asiento al lado de su amiga—. ¿Cómo es qué estas con mi hermano? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo fue?... Quiero saberlo todo excepto los detalles sucios… —arrugó su cara en mueca de desagrado.

Su reacción y sus comentarios propiciaron un par de bromas entre ellas, finalmente Luna le contó a Ginny como se habían dado las cosas, así la noche fue avanzando, entre tragos y risas.

Finalmente Soizic acompañó a Ginevra al tocador, mientras sus amigas se quedaban bailando en la pista del lugar.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te retraso? —preguntó mientras se retocaba su maquillaje.

Ginny la miró por el espejo, cerró la llave del agua. —Tuve un contratiempo en la mansión.

—¿Nuevamente Draco? —dejó aún lado su quehacer para mirarla— ¿Qué te dijo esta vez?

—En realidad no le di oportunidad a que me dijera algo, él simplemente estaba como ogro preguntándome ¿qué a dónde iba? —movió su cabeza negando, se recargó en el mosaico del baño— Caccianti tuvo que intervenir para que me dejara ir… y yo le dije algo que creo que no estuvo bien, pero me desquicio, lo hice sin pensar…

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Estaba demasiado desconcertada, no esperaba que estuviera en al mansión y luego comienza a exigirme saber a dónde iba, al parecer no le pareció que quisiera salir y entonces me trató de detener y yo entre todo eso, le dije que si necesitara algo Harry estaría disponible para mí y eso no ayudo…

—Ay Ginny claro que no iba a ayudar a calmar a mi primo… sólo le echaste más leña al fuego… y ya me imagino cómo se puso —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, podía imaginarse a su primo encenderse como una furia o tal vez un dragón.

—No es gracioso…

—Yo sé que no, pero Ginny, ¿qué no te das cuenta?

—¿De qué? —preguntó pesarosa.

—Estaba celoso… de seguro al verte así, se imagino que no te faltarían chicos — señaló acercándola al espejo.

—No… no lo sé.

—Ginny, yo he querido decirte algo que involucra a Draco y…

—No quiero saberlo, él tomó su decisión… todo esta dicho entre nosotros. Y así se lo hice ver… le dije que se alejara de mi y que se fuera con su novia, porque seguro tenían mucho que planear para su boda —exclamó con aquel dolor punzando en su interior. Salió del baño sin darle oportunidad a Soizic de añadir algo más.

—Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas para ellos… son un par de tontos que se están torturando al no estar juntos.

Se miró una vez más frente al espejo, recordando que ella no estaba precisamente mejor. Allen se había ido y ahora más que nunca se sentía sola, lo echaba de menos, sin duda él se estaba ganando su corazón o al menos una parte, porque en el fondo aún estaba lo que sentía por Theodore, aunque eso ya no importaba, no era más que pasado.

Ambos habían seguido su vida y cada uno tenía su respectiva pareja.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se miró un vez más en el espejo, acomodó un mechón de su cabello que se había salido de su lugar y se dispuso a volver con sus amigas. La noche aún era joven…

'***' '*' D&G '*' '*'**

En Malfoy Manor…

Draco había estado pendiente de su llegada, el pasó del tiempo se le había hecho tan lento y conforme la noche avanzaba, su preocupación aumentaba y su mente lo traicionaba creando toda seria de elucubraciones que giraban entorno al Cara-raja de Potter y _su_ pelirroja, llevándolo al borde.

No soportaba la idea de que ella se fuera de la mansión y terminara en brazos de ese, mientras él profesaba sus votos, para después irse de Luna de miel con Astoria.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal en todo eso, si debía estar loco, no quería estar con ella por todo lo que eso implicaba, pero tampoco deseaba que se alejara, ni que dejara de quererlo, no toleraba pensar que mientras él viviría una farsa de matrimonio, ella estaría entregándose a otro que si se atreviera a enfrentar al mundo por ella.

Aunque tal vez era lo mejor, él únicamente sabía herirla. Tal vez Blaise hubiese sido distinto, pero jamás permitiría que su amigo estuviese con ella, no podría soportar tenerla tan cerca, ver como lo olvida. Y Potter, por favor… ese miserable era él que menos se la merecía, sabía que no eran los únicos que se disputarían por el corazón de la pelirroja, pero para él ninguno era merecedor de estar con ella.

—Me esta volviendo loco… —se frotó la cabeza con la mano esperando que la fricción pudiera hacerle funcionar el cerebro, mientras volvía a recorrer el hall en espera de que _su_ sanadora entrara.

_«Con mil demonios… estoy perdiendo la razón. ¡Esto es peor que una maldición! ¿Desde cuándo la considero mía…? ¿Qué rayos…?»._

***º*º*º**

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Ginevra arribo siendo ayudada por Soizic que a su vez era auxiliada por Caccianti, que en realidad era él quien venía cuidando que no fueran a romperse algo antes de estar sanas y salvas en sus camas.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Draco se acercó a ellas como un tornado, molesto, iracundo, la cólera que avanzaba por su cuerpo amenazando con hacerlo explotar y despotricar contra la sanadora, casi todo su enojo se extinguió al ver el estado inconveniente en el que venían.

—Pero ¿qué…? — miró al auror, afortunadamente el hombre estaba sobrio.

— *"_Me and the girls gonna shake the rooooom"_ —cantaba Ginny, con las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro rosado.

—Están borrachas…

—Schhh no nos digas así — siseó con una sonrisa distorsionada Soizic —, tal vez se nos pasaron un poco los tragos.

Draco alzó su ceja acentuando su expresión de incredulidad. Lo peor era que ahora tenía que lidiar con dos chicas ebrias.

—Como sea…

—No seas tan gruñón primito —añadió pasando un dedo por su rostro, intentando tocar su nariz.

—Eso es mucho pedirle a Malfoy, él es cruel e insensible… —soltó Ginny separándose de su amiga— y un maldito cobarde…

Él la alcanzó a tomar de los brazos al ver que se tambaleaba al intentar acercarse a él.

—Suéltame hurón…

—Draco déjala —pidió su prima, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

—Suéltela —dijo David, taladrándolo con su mirada.

—Quieres calmarte o dejare que te estrelles contra el suelo —manifestó tratando de controlar su zangoloteo— y tu… —miró con odio al sujeto —nunca más intentes darme ordenes o te echare de mi casa…

—Yo no soy uno de sus empleados, si estoy aquí es por la señorita Weasley. Así que evitémonos problemas, no olvide que si obstaculiza mi trabajo esto llegara a mis superiores y no sólo a Potter si no al Ministro, y eso puede traerle más problemas a usted que a mi… porque si bien recuerdo aún tiene casos abiertos en el Wizengamot.

La ira regresó con sorprendente velocidad a Draco, logrando que las venas de su frente se marcaran, parecía un animal a punto de lanzarse a la pelea. — ¿Crees qué me importa eso? —le brindo una sonrisa acida, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos.

—Draco por favor —repuso Soizic, la cual al ver que los ánimos se calentaban y claramente asustada por la imagen de su primo que había dejado atrás su apariencia de angelical, para tornarse sobrio y peligroso.

Sabía de lo que era capaz al manejar la magia oscura y no deseaba que una batalla iniciara, las cosas podrían terminar muy mal.

Malfoy miró a su prima, parecía que había recobrado cierta lucidez. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como una cera, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que lo miraba con miedo esto apagó ligeramente su ira.

—Ayude a Soizic a llegar a su habitación y más le vale no intentar sobrepasarse con ella, Forny los acompañara —llamó al elfo, el cual apareció en un santiamén.

—Si amo…

—Ayuda a mi prima a prepararse para dormir, también llévale una poción de las que me preparan a mí.

—No es necesario, prefiero que ayude a Ginny — interfirió Soizic.

—No yo no necesito nada, puedo irme perfectamente a mi cuarto… sólo quiero que este hurón me suelte…

—Tranquila…

—Yo la llevare a su habitación —exclamó el auror, dando un paso hacia ella.

—No, usted ayudara a mi prima, yo me encargare de Weasley.

—¿Qué? —expresó dejando ver su desacuerdo— Draco no es correcto..

—Yo no me quiero ir contigo, suéltame… —protestó jaloneándose.

—No permitiré que se la lleve —bramó David, enfrentándose a él.

—¿Ah si? Quiero ver como me lo impide —tomó a Ginevra con facilidad, cargándola como si fuera un costal, se la colocó sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola solamente de sus piernas, mientras el resto de ella colgaba en su espalda.

Ginny gritoneó tratando de resistirse, pero era claro que su estado no la ayudaba con el control de su cuerpo, irremediablemente él logró su propósito y ella golpeó su espalda buscando que la bajara.

Caccianti se preparó para sacar su varita, pero Soizic lo detuvo poniéndose frente a él. —Si lo ataca, ella también saldrá herida…

—Pero…

—Lo sé, pero créame él no la lastimara.

—No estoy seguro de eso, ella no lo quiere cerca, además no esta en condiciones de tratar con él —la hizo a un lado, apuntando su varita al vástago de los Malfoy.

—Él la quiere —agregó esperando que eso detuviera al hombre, logrando su propósito. David volteó su rostro de forma brusca mirando a la sanadora como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo—…por eso, no le hará daño.

Bajó su varita lentamente, mirando como la pareja se perdía en la escalinata.

—Se equivoca señorita, él ya le ha hecho daño.

Soizic sabía que David no se refería a lo físico y aunque quisiera defender de esa acusación a su primo, no podía hacerlo. Draco era él que debía cambiar la perspectiva que tenían de él y eso sólo podía hacerlo con hechos.

Se tambaleó ligeramente, por hoy ya había tenido demasiado. Se llevó una mano a su frente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba cansada y mareada, lo mejor sería que se fuera a su cuarto, no sabía si aquel alboroto había despertado a sus tíos y la verdad no quería enfrentarse a los regaños de su tía, ni a la furia de su tío.

—Permítame ayudarle.

—Gracias —le sonrió débilmente.

'**·' '·' '·' D&G '·' '·' '·'**

Draco a pesar de sentir molestia por los golpes de Ginny, no la soltó en ningún momento, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, avanzó hasta la cama donde finalmente la bajo.

—No tienes que ser tan escandalosa, sólo te estaba ayudando.

—Yo no quiero tu ayuda —manifestó con el rostro colorado por el enojo y la indignación tanto que sus pecas relucían aún más, su labio inferior temblaba al tratar de contener todos sus sentimientos—. ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! —se levantó de golpe, señalando con su brazo la salida.

Draco en lugar de molestarse por su actitud de loca, la miraba con aire divertido. Avanzó hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro.

—¿Qué haces? Ah no… te quiero fuera, así tenga que patear tu blanco trasero fuera de este cuarto.

Él dejó escapar una risa sedosa que sólo logró ponerle los nervios de punta a Ginevra. —¿Ah sí? —se inclinó contra la puerta y cruzó sus brazos—, inténtalo —la retó, mirándola con brillo guasón.

Ginny gruñó sin poder evitarlo, golpeó el suelo con su tacón, estaba decidida a acabar con él, pero su cuerpo parecía no estar de acuerdo con ella, no fue exactamente su equilibrio el que le falló, si no ese estúpido tacón que se había atascado en la alfombra, logrando que ella cayera al suelo, apenas deteniéndose con sus manos para no terminar de besar el suelo.

Definitivamente esto contaba como uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, por qué la tierra no se abría y se la tragaba entera, cerró sus puños encolerizada. Levantó su cara con los ojos escociéndole, apenas logrando enfocarlo entre su estado alcohólico y las lágrimas que comenzaban a nublar su visión, parpadeó logrando que sus pestañas se humedecieran.

Él tenía una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo logró hacerla sentir más estúpida, la primera lágrima cayó al suelo, seguramente él jamás había visto a Astoria de esa forma, borracha en el suelo, con el maquillaje corrido.

Por un momento creyó que lo escucharía burlarse cruelmente de ella, haciendo presentes los viejos tiempos, pero eso no sucedió.

—Weasley, Weasley… — murmuró con cierta dulzura que sin duda ella desconoció. Él deshizo su postura y se acercó a ella con aquella elegancia natural de príncipe de cuentos que sólo él poseía. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus rostros se encontraran—. ¿Quieres seguir peleando o prefieres que te lleve a la cama?

Ginny apretó sus labios con fuerza, odiaba tanto que él la hiciera sentir así. Trató de buscar su varita entre sus ropas, pero fue entonces que recordó que Caccianti se había quedado con ella después de que intentara lanzarle una maldición a un estúpido que se había atrevido a tocarle el trasero.

En otro momento se hubiese colorado por lo insinuante de su pregunta, pero no ahora que estaba que echaba humo de coraje.

—Eres un idiota… sólo vete —le dijo aventándolo, despreciando su ayuda.

Se intento incorporar pero fue en vano, frustrada y humillada. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo y lo peor era que él seguía ahí, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

—Slytherin… ¿por qué tienes qué ser tan terca? —la cogió de los brazos, alzándola de un jalón. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura dándole estabilidad.

—¡No me toques! —masculló peleando nuevamente con él y su agarre.

—¿Acaso querías que dejara en el suelo? Por Merlín… eres de verdad imposible cuando bebes…

—Preferiría mil veces quedarme en suelo, no quiero tu ayuda… no te quiero cerca de mi.

Draco en verdad no era paciente y ella estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas, la arrastró hasta la cama donde la dejó caer sentada, logrando que ella rebotara en el colchón.

—¡Te odio!

—Eso no es novedad… —la soltó por completo, quedándose frente a ella.

Le lanzó una fea mirada. —Te odio tanto, eres… eres detestable, insensible… un maldito desgraciado… yo ni siquiera te importo…

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—No son tonterías, porque no te vas con tu novia a otra Luna de miel adelantada…

—¿De qué…? — calló al recordar aquel viaje que había hecho con Astoria, antes de la fiesta de compromiso.

—Ella es todo lo que yo no soy no, por eso no quieres estar conmigo… porque no soy tan guapa, ni tan estirada, porque no tengo dinero, y por la familia de la que provengo…

Draco apenas y lograba entender todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, no sólo por el llanto, tenía un serio problema con su lengua, debido al alcohol. Él podía haber terminado con aquello con sólo decirle la verdad, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de verla celosa hasta los huesos.

Su estado le producía una extraña satisfacción, porque le hacía recordar que si ella estaba así, era porque lo quería. Por loco y extraño que sonara, ella lo quería a él.

Se comenzó a reír sin sentido, tal vez de dicha o quizás era que definitivamente había perdido la cordura y ella había logrado su propósito de volverlo loco.

Ginny cortó su monologo al ver que él se estaba riendo cruelmente de ella, de lo que sentía. Se incorporó y trató nuevamente de pegarle, pues era todo lo que podía hacerle sin varita.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tranquila… — le cogió las muñecas, obligándola a volver a sentarse en la cama.

—Déjame maldito hurón oxigenado…

Draco la soltó e impulsivamente, dirigió su mano al rostro de Ginny, apartó unos hilos rojos de su camino, para después dejar car sus dedos sobre la húmeda mejilla, sus dedos se encargaron de desaparecer sus lágrimas en forma de una ligera caricia que esparció calidez por toda su piel.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de incredulidad, su corazón se aceleró sin remedio. Su mente se había quedado repentinamente sin más improperios que soltar.

—Es mejor que duermas, por la mañana te sentirás mejor y hablaremos.

Su enojo se fue dispersando lentamente, dejando a la esperanza surgir. — ¿Hablaremos?

—Al parecer tú tienes mucho que decirme.

Ginny se apenó un poco. —No hay mucho de que hablar, tu ya has decidido… tal vez sólo quiera patearte el trasero.

Una exquisita sonrisa de lado cubrió los labios de Malfoy. —En serio me odias…

—No es novedad… —le recordó, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

—Cierto, es mejor así — no intentó contradecirla, ni mucho menos confesarle su sentir real, debía poder mantenerse firme en su decisión.

—No, eso no lo sabes —refutó sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

—Weasley es mejor que descanses, mañana seguro veras las cosas de otra forma.

—Lo que siento no cambiará —afirmó testaruda.

—¿Siempre tienes qué decir la última palabra?

—¿Y tu?

—Estoy aprendiendo que no siempre es así — contestó dejando que ella lo interpretara.

—¿En serio hablaremos por la mañana? —preguntó finalmente.

—Si —aún no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir aquello.

—Está bien, no puedo dormir con esta ropa —buscó su camisón encontrándolo al final de la cama, alargó torpemente su mano para alcanzarlo.

—Le pediré a un elfo que te ayude —se giró para llamar al elfo, cuando se quedó de una pieza al verla comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

—No lo necesito —se incorporó, corrió el cierre de su chamarra, quitándosela, aventándola al suelo, para después seguir con su blusa, quedándose solamente con su sostén de _strapless_.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus cejas rubias casi impactaron con la línea del pelo. —Weasley —balbuceó incapaz de separar sus ojos de su piel pecosa.

Con dificultad logró desabrocharse su pantalón, quitarse algo tan ajustado era en serio un problema, reveló sus pequeñas pantis, mientras seguía jalando la prenda para que pasara por su caderas, finalmente brincó en un intento por sacárselo, logrando caer en la cama.

Se comenzó a reír, divertida por su hazaña, ahora tenía el pantalón enredado en las piernas.

Draco negó con su cabeza y aunque ella no había realizado propiamente un _streeptis_, no podía negar que había logrado que su pulso se fuera a los cielos y su sangre comenzara a dirigirse al sur de su cuerpo, despertando su deseo.

Tragó en seco y se preparó para acercarse a ella. Después de todo el elfo ahora ya no era necesario, pues Ginevra ya se había encargado de quitarse la ropa.

—Weasley…

Ginny lo miró risueña. — Creo que si necesito ayuda.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo. —No me digas…

—Tal vez estoy un poco torpe hoy.

Draco se inclinó frente a ella, deslizó su mirada por sus piernas hasta donde la prenda estaba atorada, una oleada de calor lo recorrió cuando incidentalmente rozó la piel de su rodilla.

Ginevra dejó de sonreír, al sentir aquel choque eléctrico. Él trató de no pensar y terminar cuanto antes eso. Le sacó los zapatos con cuidado, para después retirar su pantalón, haciéndolo a un lado.

Él se quedó mirando un poco más sus hermosas piernas, conteniendo el deseo que lo espoleaba, quería tocar su piel, sentirla bajo sus manos.

_«¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo…maldición.»_

Ginny lo atrajo hacia ella por la nuca, antes de que él terminara de incorporarse y estuviera lejos de su alcance. Draco no fue consciente de lo que pasó hasta que estuvo sobre ella en la cama.

—Pero qué… —se ayudó de sus manos para elevarse ligeramente, habían quedado en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir la fricción que se creaba entre ellos, mientras él intentaba alejarse.

—Weasley…

Ginny no le permitió moverse, su mano aún descansaba posesiva sobre su nuca. Lo miró a los ojos, notando el brillo del deseo en sus pupilas. —Bésame…

Draco se tensó al escuchar su petición. Demonios, un torrente de fuego su ser, su cuerpo le escocía con sólo pensar en besarla, en tocarla. Por Slytherin ella estaba casi desnuda debajo de él, usando solamente aquel conjunto de lencería negro que exaltaba sus atributos.

No podía creer que ella lo estuviera poniendo en esa situación, todo el que se considerara hombre no hubiese dudado en responder a una petición así, que venía de una mujer hermosa, pero él estaba lidiado con lo que le dictaba su razón y lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que en lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en morderlos hasta hacerla jadear, para después besarla hasta que sus pulmones gritaran por oxigeno.

Sería tan fácil ceder a sus deseos y complacerla, pero Ginevra no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, ni siquiera creía que ella recordara eso por la mañana. Tal vez si esto le hubiese sucedido con cualquier otra, no lo hubiese pensando tanto, pero con ella no podía.

Él la deseaba tanto que tenerla así le estaba costando un gran dolor en sus pantalones.

—Por favor…

Draco se apartó de ella haciendo acopió de la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba. Se echó aún lado de ella, evitando su contacto. Para Ginny su actitud fue un brutal rechazo, se levantó ligeramente apoyándose en su codo, dejando que su melena roja cayera sobre el torso de Draco.

—¿No quieres besarme porque estarías engañando a Astoria? —una nueva gota salina rodó por su rostro.

—Rayos no, no es eso —soltó de golpe. Ni siquiera había pensado en su novia y francamente este era un pésimo momento para hacerlo.

Sus palabras aligeraron la carga pesada en el corazón de Ginny.

Mientras flotaban aún en el aire, se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué sólo lograba hacerla llorar? Sabía que hablar era malo. Hablar era realmente una mala idea, una gran equivocación…

—¿Qué no te das cuenta qué me vuelves loco? — elevó su mano delineando su rostro, para después apartarla abruptamente — Sólo trato de evitar que esto se salga de control, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Joder Weasley, yo no sólo quiero besarte… tu no sabes lo que me pides, si estuvieras sobria ¿me estarías pidiendo lo mismo? —le preguntó notando el conflicto de emociones que vivía—. No quiero cometer esa estupidez contigo…

Por Morgana, claro que le estaría pidiendo lo mismo. — Intentemos estar juntos… yo no pedí sentir esto y sé que tu tampoco pero nos esta pasando…

—Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, que olvidemos esto... no tiene sentido, ni futuro…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo que tú pides es imposible, ¿acaso has pensando en todo lo que tendríamos que enfrentar? No se puede cambiar un mundo de tradiciones y esperar que no se tengan consecuencias…

—Pero estaríamos juntos…

—¿Y cuánto nos duraría? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No es justo que hagas esa pregunta, sólo te estas escudando tras pretextos…

—Es la realidad, esto puede no funcionar y lo sabes…

—Si, lo sé, pero al menos yo tengo el valor de querer intentarlo a pesar de eso, en cambio tú… prefieres casarte por compromiso, por quedar bien con tus padres, con toda esa bola de gente que te rodea ¿y qué te daría eso?

—Esto no tiene sentido, mañana ni siquiera recordaras esta conversación… —intentó levantarse pero ella lo detuvo— Weasley…

—Ginny —lo corrigió.

Draco torció su gesto. —De ninguna forma te diré así.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa, es mejor que te metas a la cama —declaró a manera de orden.

Ella detestaba esa forma que él tenía para zanjar los temas y ahora ni siquiera quería decirle por su apodo cariñoso y por si fuera poco le daba ordenes. Maldita manía la suya de creer que todos eran sus empleados, pero se encargaría de enseñarle que con ella las cosas eran distintas.

Acercó su rostro al de él, desconcertándolo. Probando su suerte, tal vez ella podría hacerlo a cambiar de idea.

—Bésame… — le susurró sobre sus labios.

Draco no podía creer lo terca que era. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa lascivia que dejaba entrever sus intenciones. Si quería jugar, jugarían.

— En serio ¿te mueres porque lo haga, no? —le respondió con aquel tono petulante que sólo él sabía usar.

Ginny rodó sus ojos, detestaba en verdad su actitud. — Eres un idiota… —lo soltó pero antes de que lograra alejarse por completo, él ya la tenía sometida, debajo de él, apresándola con su peso, pero era un peso que ella deseaba sentir.

—Y tu una acosadora muy afortunada y debo decirte que no todas corren con la misma suerte que tu —susurró cerca de su oído—, no ha todas les concedo sus deseos —añadió dejando que la punta de su nariz acariciara la piel de su mejilla.

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos ligeramente, entonces revoloteó sobre su boca. Ambos se quedaron quietos, disfrutando del primer embiste de placer que los recorrió. Ginny cerró sus ojos, había sido sólo un leve movimiento de su boca, pero lo sintió hasta su corazón.

Draco se permitió admirarla por largos segundos, en verdad era hermosa. Su cabello rojo estaba esparcido, dejando su rostro despejado. Permitiéndole ver cada detalle, sus pequeñas pecas espolvoreadas, su nariz pequeña y su bendita boca que lo invitaba a perderse en ella.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo, anticipando lo que iba a pasar. Se hundió en la curva de su cuello, aspirando su aroma a flores, no estaba tan presente en su piel como en otras ocasiones, debido al lugar al que había ido. Dejó escapar una especie de sonido sordo, al pensar cuantos hombres se habrían acercado a ella.

Ginevra era _suya_, no deseaba que nadie más la tocara.

Para Ginn los segundos se convirtieron en largas horas en las que contuvo el aliento a la espera de alguna acción por parte de él. Cuando sintió su cálido aliento rozar cuello, la piel se le erizó totalmente, incapaz de seguir esperando subió sus manos a la espalda de él, buscando acercarlo más.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron, Draco se contuvo soltar una maldición, en verdad era una tortura tenerla así, inició un caminó de besos húmedos, la escuchó suspirar pesadamente, antes de apresar sus carnosos labios, esta vez no se detuvo, dejó que su cuerpo se encendiera aún más.

Ella siguió su ritmo exigente sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse, él degustó sus labios, mordisqueándolos suavemente, haciéndolos enrojecer antes de abrirse pasó, invadió su boca con intensidad, arrancándole un jadeo.

Ginevra se retorció debajo de él, logrando una respuesta más apasionada por parte de él, que no necesitaba más atenciones, estaba más que listo para la acción.

Draco supo de inmediato lo que ella había estado bebiendo, su sabor era más dulce de lo normal, sin duda había estado disfrutando del brandy. Y a pesar de que no era de sus bebidas favoritas, saborearlo de ella si lo era, la besó con fuerza. Su lengua se deslizó en el interior, recorriendo todo a su paso, se sostuvo con una mano, tratando de no aplastarla, mientras la otra iniciaba un viaje. Acarició su cuello bajando lentamente dejando a su pasó un rastro de fuego, sus dedos rozaron la tela que cubría su pecho con gracia, logrando que Ginny se estremeciera profundamente.

Él siguió acariciando su costado, tocando una a una sus costillas, hasta llegar a su abdomen, mientras devoraba su boca. Ginn se sentía liquida entre sus brazos, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin cesar.

Draco dejó que su mano descansara en su cadera, en el borde de sus pantis. Rompió el broche de sus labios, totalmente embriagado con su sabor, giró con ella, dejándola sobre él.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron, arrancándoles un par de gemidos a ambos, cuando sus caderas se rozaron. Ginny lo miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, él estaba en tal estado que podía sentir su excitación incluso a través de la tela de su pantalón.

El calor afloró en ella, corriendo como fuego encendido por su cuerpo. Él modo en que la miraba, hizo que su sonrojo se expandiera por todo sus rostro.

Draco disfrutó de las miles de emociones que ella le hacía sentir, su figura estirada sobre él, lo tenía extasiado, por un momento creyó que estaba teniendo uno esos vividos sueños que lo perseguían.

Una sonrisa maligna llena de satisfacción, iluminó su rostro al notar la reacción de Ginny al darse cuenta de su estado. Con la nueva libertad que le daba esa posición, dejó que su mano libre aparatara el cabello rojo haciéndolo a un lado, sus pulgares acariciaron la piel de su garganta y posó su mirada en el generoso escote, mientras su otra mano descansaba cerca de la espalda baja de Ginny, apretándola contra él experimentando otro tirón embriagador de sus sentidos al escucharla gemir tímidamente, sin darse cuenta ella era capaz de encender un fuego devorador en sus entrañas.

¡Ah, infiernos! En verdad estaba totalmente e irremediablemente perdido por Ginevra, era tan bella, tan frágil y sensual. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, sus labios eran suaves contra los suyos, enredó sus dedos en los mechones rojos, sus respiraciones se agitaron nuevamente conforme pasaban los segundos, él la besaba de forma exigente, provocándola a seguirlo en aquella danza exquisita.

Su lengua se abrió paso por sus labios, acariciando su interior, saboreándola nuevamente, recorriendo cada rincón concienzudamente. Ginny se sentía una masa gelatinosa, no deseaba que aquello terminara, prolongó su beso cuanto pudo. Sintiendo como los dedos de Malfoy bailaban por su espina dorsal causándole una agradable escalofrió, el roce de sus caderas la tenían vuelta loca.

Su estómago se arremolino, resultaba que aquel cosquilleo no provenía de las mariposas, si no de otra cosa completamente distinta. Se separó de él dejándolo totalmente desconcertado y exhalando con fuerza. La miró con las cejas levantadas de manera inquisitiva, antes de que ella corriera al baño.

Draco echó su cabeza hacía atrás, tratando de calmarse. Su entrepierna punzaba dolorosamente pidiendo atención. Su corazón palpitaba vivo, con tal fuerza que creyó que saldría expulsado de su pecho, sentía el cuerpo caliente, sus labios aún hormigueaban extrañando la pequeña boca rosada.

**.::* D&G *::.**

Ginny se encontraba tan pálida como un cadáver, hincada frente al inodoro, expulsando tanto el alcohol, como sus jugos gástricos. Draco ingresó al baño a mitad de ese penoso espectáculo, ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos y ligeramente rojos, tosió un poco limpiándose con una toalla…

—Vete… no quiero que me veas así.

Él ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, era lógico lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y contrario a los deseos de la sanadora, él entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se colocó a su lado recogiendo su cabello, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda y ahí estaba él haciendo lo que nunca antes… por ella.

En cualquier otro momento hubiese soltado un par de comentarios venenosos acompañados de una risa burlona y a pesar de lo asquerosa e incomodo que era, él se quedó a su lado, sin decir nada.

Finalmente ella se hizo hacia atrás, dejando caer la tapa del escusado. Él le acercó una toalla, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Necesito lavarme — murmuró con voz pastosa, la acompañó al lavabo, dejando que ella hiciera lo propio—, gracias —le dijo después de un rato, totalmente apenada mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo que cubría parte de la pared —. Me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama y puedo hacerlo sola…

Él entornó sus ojos, era claro que no podría sola pero decírselo era gastar palabras en vano, ella jamás lo aceptaría e iniciaría una nueva pelea. Se sacó su suéter, dejándolo caer al suelo del baño.

—¿Q-qué haces?

Él no respondió se arremango las mangas de su camisa hasta arriba de los codos. Se sacó sus zapatos caros, pues no pensaba dejar que se arruinaran y después los calcetines. Podía haberse quitado toda la ropa pero no creía que ella estuviese preparada para eso y ya habían llevado las cosas demasiado lejos como para seguir por ese camino.

No debía seguir tentando su suerte de esa manera. Estaba seguro que de no haber surgido aquel inconveniente ellos seguirían en la cama y aunque una parte de él, por no decir la mayoría seguía deseándolo, él se había permitido perder el control de la situación y aquello podía haberlos llevado a terminar muy mal.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Te ayudare — caminó hasta la ducha, corrió las puertas corredizas y abrió las llaves dejando que el agua corriera.

—De ninguna manera entrare contigo a la ducha.

—¿Ahora resulta que no quieres tenerme cerca? —preguntó con sarcasmo— No pensabas de la misma forma hace unos momentos —le recordó alzando sus cejas hacia ella— , además la primera que se desvistió fuiste tu.

— Eso… —odiaba que él tuviera la razón, pero más que su lengua se trabara y aún más que su mente no funcionara al cien porciento.

—Podemos hacerlo de dos formas, por las buenas o por las malas, sugiero que tomes en cuenta la situación en que estas…

Ella bullía de ira e indignación. — Eres peor que…

—Lo sé — le sonrió con descaro, haciéndola rabiar —, deja de hacer berrinches, el agua esta corriendo y no quieres que se desperdicie de esa manera ¿o si?

—Prefiero no bañarme…

—No tienes que quitarte tu ropa, aunque si lo prefieres…

—¿Qué? Pervertido…

Una risa sedosa inundó el lugar. Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo, se veía tan sexy… con su ropa desarreglada, el cabello cayéndole sobre su frente. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que él la tomara nuevamente entre sus brazos y la besara hasta hacer que no sintiera el suelo, pero esas eran sólo fantasías… esta era la realidad.

—Oh vamos, confía en mi… no te hare nada —añadió extendiendo su mano hacia ella —, sólo cuidare que no te resbales y te rompas el cuello.

Ginny lo miró largamente, desconfiada pero era verdad, él no le haría nada, claro que ella no deseara que le hiciera desde un principio. Con esa idea rodando en su mente se acercó a él, tomó su mano dejando que él la guiara.

Draco envolvió sus manos en su cintura, disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel y de su calidez.

— ¿Lista?

No esperó exactamente a que ella respondiera, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, colocándola bajó el chorro de agua fría.

Ginny abrió su boca totalmente, soltando una exclamación. Incluso la respiración se le había cortado, trató de salir disparada pero los brazos de él rodeándola se lo impidieron. Chocó contra su torso, su camisa blanca comenzó a humedecerse, transparentándose dejando ver su pálida piel.

—Tu…arrrgg… esta helada —logró decir después de unos minutos.

—Lo sé...

—Estás loco, déjame salir.

Draco detuvo cada uno de sus intentos por salir y aunque no estaba propiamente bajo el chorro de agua, terminaría empapado. Ginny sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, se pegó a él primero tratando de escapar, después buscando que él también se mojara, pero ahora lo hacia por obtener un poco de calor.

Él aparató una mano de su cintura, le echó su cabello hacia tras despejando su rostro, en verdad ahora parecía más frágil. El agua delineaba deliciosamente su figura, las gotas se perdían en los pedazos de tela que hacían el maldito labor de cubrirla de su mirada lasciva.

Y aunque su excitación se había extinguido con todo lo que había pasado, no podía negar que verla y tenerla así entre sus brazos, volvían a elevarle la temperatura. Después de unos minutos más la sacó, cerró las llaves. Buscó un albornoz ayudándola a ponérselo le entregó una toalla para su cabello.

Ginevra temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus dientes realizaban un sonido peculiar al chocar entre si. Él la dejó sentada sobre un banquillo que se encontraba ahí.

—Iré por una muda de ropa…

Salió del baño, se dirigió a su closet rebuscando entre los cajones. Encontrando finalmente el de su ropa interior, esto definitivamente era una locura. Él jamás había esculcado el cuarto de una chica y mucho menos había estado tocando de esa forma su ropa interior, se sentía como un pervertido. Alzó una prenda con sus pulgares, sus cejas se encontraron tratando de encontrarle forma.

El color rojo pinto su pálido rostro al imaginar a la sanadora usando semejante prenda, la parte sur de su cuerpo respondió ante sugerente imagen.

—Merlín… — la soltó acalorado y simplemente escabulló nuevamente su mano en el cajón, tomando las prendas que necesitaba, para después rebuscar entre su ropa una pijama que no fuera tan descubierta.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, ella le lanzó una severa mirada. Sin duda estaba molesta con él.

—Toma, cámbiate… — dejó la ropa sobre el lavadero, tomó una toalla y sus zapatos. Dejándola sola.

**: ; : ; : ; D&G ; : ; : ; :**

Ginny lo vio partir, recelosa.

_«Lo odio…»._

«No, no lo odias… y lo sabes.»

— Claro que si…

_«Deberías darle un poco de crédito por lo que esta haciendo.»_

—¿Jugar conmigo? Bañarme en agua fría… pateare su blanco trasero aunque sea lo último que haga…

_«No te engañes, lo que en verdad deseas es poner tus manos sobre él.»_

—Nooo… yo no… argggh — refunfuñó llevándose las manos al rostro, avergonzada por sus pensamientos.

***/*/*/* D&G */*/*/***

Draco se secó un poco con la ayuda de la toalla, llamó a su elfo pidiéndole dos pociones de las que realizaban especialmente para él. Se sentó en el sillón esperando por Ginevra, dejando que su cuerpo y su mente se enfriaran.

Aguardó el tiempo que creyó prudente y cuando ella no salió, fue en su búsqueda. Abrió la puerta encontrándola aún temblando, terminando de colocarse su camiseta.

—Me estoy muriendo de frío y tú tienes la culpa…

—Veo que ya estas mejor.

—Estaba bien y tú me metiste al agua fría —bufó—, él que necesitaba la ducha con agua fría eras tu…

Soltó una carcajada, un sonido gutural y seductor que logró aturdirla. — Te recuerdo que la que me rogó que la besara fuiste tú.

Ginny abrió y cerró su boca, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Lo ves?

—Eso… eso ya importa, ahora por tu culpa me estoy congelando y puede que me enferme.

—¿Quieres qué te ayude a entrar en calor? —preguntó con un toque aterciopelado, acercándose a ella como una serpiente. Ginny enrojeció nuevamente, quiso alejarse de él, poner distancia pero sus pies seguían pegados al mosaico —. ¿Y dices qué yo soy el pervertido? Yo sólo pensaba proponerte un hechizo…

—Yo no…

Él colocó su dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja. —Es tarde y ambos necesitamos descansar —la tomó de la mano, dejándola totalmente confusa, lo siguió por inercia.

La soltó cerca de la cama, tomó un frasco que yacía en su mesita de noche. — Toma esto te hará sentir mejor y podrás dormir.

—¿Qué es? — cuestionó desconfiada.

—Sólo bébelo, no te voy a envenenar… si quisiera hacerte algo, pensaría en una tortura un tanto distinta…

—¿Ahora eres un sanador?

—No…

Ella destapó el frasco y tragó su contenido. No sabía del todo mal, su estómago al menos no trató de devolverlo. Se metió a la cama, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aún en contra de su voluntad, lo último que vio fue a Draco frente a ella acariciando su cara.

—Descansa Ginevra…

***º*º*º*º **

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º*º**

* Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, es una novela escrita por Robert Louis Stevenson y publicada por primera vez en inglés en 1886.

* Fragmento de Dirty de Christina Aguilera.

*º*º*º

**¡Digamos no a la Ley SOPA!**

**¡Feliz 2012!** Esperamos que todas hayan tenido excelente navidad y un buen año nuevo. Sentimos la demora, ya ustedes deben imaginarse las causas xD.

Sobre el capítulo, bueno las cosas siguen caminando y a pesar de que Draco desea mantenerse lejos, no puede estar sin ella. Y Ginny se le pasaron las copas, jajaja. Tal vez nos pasamos con eso, no era exactamente lo que debía pasar en este capítulo, pero pues de última hora se nos ocurrió y lo colocamos, posponiendo lo que en realidad debía pasar para el siguiente capítulo.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Una recomendación especial una página dedicada a esta pareja:** https: / www. facebook. com/ pages/ Draco-Ginny/ 238465922896652 **(Quiten los espacios y listo).

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:

**fran malfoy: **Hola, Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer y por escribirnos. Aquí esta la continuación, esperamos que te siga gustando tanto. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Lunatipola**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de nuestra demora en actualizarla. Draco si fue en verdad malo, esperamos que este capítulo compense el casi llores en el anterior. Ojala te guste y nos comentes de nuevo. Saludos.

**GabriellaGroff**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste. Si Alexander le dará dolores de cabeza a Draco específicamente en el siguiente capítulo, ahí empezara su tormento mayor y su pesadilla, ver a Ginny con otro, pero mientras eso sucede, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, pues no actualizamos antes del 2012 pero aquí ya esta el capítulo y las cosas mejoran un poco entre ellos, aunque Draco no cambie de opinión. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Ukyryo:** Hola, ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por leer la historia, que bueno que te gusta. Sabemos que somos malas por dejarla ahí, pero así es la trama xD. Recuerden que al final todo tendrá su recompensa, pero el camino es largo y con dificultades. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilis:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, nosotras continuamos, aquí esta el capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**lauri malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y apoyándola con tus comentarios. Si Draco es un tremendo cobarde, alguien necesita lanzarle un par de maldiciones para que entienda lo que esta perdiendo, pero como dices es entendible. No es fácil estar en sus zapatos. Narcissa manipulara lentamente las cosas, ya veras. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Brinitonks:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Millones de gracias por leer la historia, sabemos que es mucho drama xD. Pero esperamos que no le pierdas interés, nos agradan mucho tus comentarios, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aquí esta el capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Nos encanto tu comentario, gracias por leer. Si estamos de acuerdo contigo… después de lo del sillón todo se fue a la tristeza jaja. Si Draquito es un cobarde, pero dale un poco de crédito, llegara el momento en que luchara por ella. Blaise es un amor, ya veremos cómo le va con Yllana y con Nott las cosas aún no están dichas. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**muminSarita:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Siempre nos alegra que comentes la historia, te lo agradecemos mucho. Si Ginny no la esta pasando bien, a Draco le costara entender que debe estar con ella, nos es fácil su situación, pero si estar lejos de ella, le esta sirviendo para darse cuenta. Harry tan bello con sus ideas, es que él se siente culpable por lo que le sucede a Ginny, además de que le remuerde la conciencia por haberla dejado y más por con quién esta. Si llegan nuevos personajes que cobraran su importancia a lo largo de la trama. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**ani0800:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentarnos. Si Draco es un tonto y cobarde, pero ya se dará cuenta de las cosas a su tiempo aunque eso no le evitara un poco de sufrimiento. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos digas qué te pareció. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Pau:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario, esperamos que nuevamente te animes a hacerlo. Ojala también este capítulo te encante. Saludos.

**Sakura-May**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por leer la historia y brindarnos tu opinión, que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto. Por fin aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que no te decepcione y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Sólo podemos decir que tus comentarios nos encantan, porque nos dejan ver todo lo que el capítulo les causó. Mil gracias por leer en serio. Si así Draco se preocupa mucho por Ginny, pero prefiere no manifestarlo y manejar solo las cosas. Bueno respecto a Harry las cosas son complicadas, pues sigue sintiendo algo por ella en poco o gran medida, además de que se siente culpable de lo que le esta pasando a Ginny pues hasta el momento creen que los hombres que la persiguen sólo es por él. Además de que no puede evitar sentir remordimientos al haber rotó de esa manera con ella y comenzar una nueva relación.

Blaise es un amor, porque a pesar de que la quiere, piensa en ella y en su amigo. Si él ayudara mucho para que esos dos se entiendan o en el proceso termina por quedarse con Ginny xD.

Narcissa tomara partido lentamente, ya verás. Draco fue muy generosa al ayudar al Orfanato también amamos esa parte, te adelantamos que seguirá ayudándolos… y no decimos más porque es importante para la trama.

Aún hay mucho que decir de la relación de Theo y Soizic, tu idea nos gusto. Allen y Emily juntos, pero no creemos que las cosas terminen así para ellos.

Respecto a Blaise las cosas son un poco lo que dices, él es muy exigente con respecto a quién sale, fue por eso que se detuvo de invitar a Ginny a salir en e Colegio, específicamente el sexto. Y claro que todo ese tiempo siguió teniendo un gusto por Ginevra y al volver a verlo, no dudo en querer estar con ella, aunque las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. Si tiene fuertes sentimientos por Ginny y puede que los siga teniendo, pero también sigue siendo un mujeriego, al que no le falta alguien que desee estar con él, respecto a Yllana es claro que siente antipatía con Nigel, porque no le agrada que este con su amiga… y empezara a darse cuenta que su amiga, es más que eso, es una mujer atractiva pero tal vez eso no baste para que terminen juntos.

A nosotras nos encantó escribir esa parte desde que Draco la espera hasta lo del sillón. No sabíamos hasta dónde llevar las cosas, queríamos poner tantas cosas, pero sabíamos que no podíamos adelantarnos tanto. Tenía que pasar lo que tenía que pasar, Draco arruinando las cosas xD. Manifestando su lado cobarde, negándose a enfrentar las cosas.

Bueno en realidad la noche que Draco no pasó con Astoria fue la de su compromiso, esa noche no iba a ir a ver a Astoria y menos después de lo que había pasado con Ginevra.

Nos extendimos demasiado, perdón jajaj pero nos encanta responder tus comentarios. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	15. Infierno

**Disclaimer**: Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

By

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

_**La peor guerra que existe es la del corazón contra la cabeza.**_

_*º*º*º*º_

_**Infierno…**_

Draco había pasado la noche entera en vela pensando en Ginevra Weasley, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero también en todo lo que había dicho, en la manera en que sus ojos se encendían al hablar de la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Su terquedad y su determinación eran admirables, en ningún momento había dejado de tener la esperanza de que lo suyo podría funcionar y no comprendía cómo es qué ella había logrado atravesar todas las barreras que los separaban: su pasado, su familia, su orgullo, los prejuicios y sobre todo su amor por Potter.

Finalmente cansado física y emocionalmente se había tomado una poción para conciliar el sueño, al menos por un par de horas había funcionado. Lo irónico era que en cuanto había despertado, apenas arreglando su aspecto pareciendo tan impasible y atractivo como siempre, había terminado en la habitación de Ginny, observándola dormir. Al parecer la poción que le había dado había funcionado, evitándole así una muy mala noche.

No había tenido muchos problemas para burlar la seguridad, ya que al amanecer había llegado Piett, dándole un margen de unos minutos para poder ingresar a la habitación. En verdad era hermosa, su rostro casi infantil y pecoso, su cabello rojo como la sangre y sus labios como los pétalos de rosa. Su cuello descubierto lo invitaba a querer probarlo, quería subir a esa cama y llenarla de caricias, devorar su boca, sentir su cuerpo uniéndose al suyo.

Ginny se removió en la enorme cama aún en brazos de Morfeo. —Draco —murmuró como si estuviera soñando algo demasiado agradable con él, se aferró a su almohada suspirando suavemente.

El ritmo de la fantasía de Malfoy se rompió al escucharla hablar por un momento creyó que había despertado, pero segundos después comprendió que aún seguía dormida y que lo estaba llamando a él. Su corazón se aceleró de golpe, pegando contra sus costillas al tiempo que una explosión de emociones se desbordaba en su interior.

Merlín era sentir la gloria y el inferno en el mismo momento. Querer y no poder.

_«¡Joder! Tengo que salir de aquí.»_

Como un huracán abandonó la habitación, azotando la puerta logrando despertar de golpe a Ginny que de inmediato clavó sus ojos en la entrada, sin saber realmente lo que había ocurrido.

Confundida se acostó nuevamente, parpadeando tratando de hilar sus últimos recuerdos.

—Malfoy… —pronunció perpleja cayendo en cuenta que el sonido que había escuchado probablemente provenía de él, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, había estado con ella en la habitación. Aventó las mantas y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola bruscamente— ¡Malfoy!

Piett se envaró al escucharla gritar, se acercó apresurado a su lado. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si —contestó apenada—. Tal vez suene tonto pero ¿sabe si… Malfoy estuvo aquí?

Bajó la perspicaz mirada del hombre se sintió tonta, seguramente él estaría pensando que estaba loca o algo peor.

—Hace unos minutos que salió de su cuarto —contestó serio—, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Él le hizo algo?

Levantó las manos negando. —No, claro no… lo veo después —regresó a su cuarto, cerrándole la puerta casi en la cara.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué hacía aquí?

La maraña de recuerdos la envolvió, por un momento todo fue confuso hasta que todo se calmó y ella entendió lo que había pasado.

— ¡Cirse bendita! ¿Cómo permití que me viera así? ¿En qué estaba pensando? —se escurrió por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en la alfombra.

Hundió sus manos en las hebras rojas de su cabeza, negando, sintiéndose afligida, avergonzada, pero entre lo abrumante de la situación estaba sorprendida por la forma en la que él la había tratado.

Se había portado como nunca creyó que pudiera hacerlo, no se había sobrepasado a pesar de tener la oportunidad y de no ser porque ella le había insistido tanto en besarla él no lo hubiera hecho, no porque no lo deseara eso estaba claro después de lo que había ocurrido ya entre ellos.

Draco una vez más le había demostrado que era más que ese chico pedante del Colegio y con ello se respondía una vez más la pregunta de ¿por qué se había fijado en él?

Una llamada en su puerta la hizo reaccionar, se levantó lentamente, arreglándose un poco. — ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo.

Al escuchar la voz de Soizic no dudo en abrir, jalándola de la mano para que entrara más rápido.

—Ginn… ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Todo!

—No me asustes —pidió viendo su gesto de sufrimiento—. ¿No me digas qué Draco y tu…?

—No es lo que estás pensando —se apresuró a aclarar con la cara roja.

—Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes anoche? —su voz fue perdiendo intensidad, una mueca de clara preocupación cubrió su rostro— Porque lo recuerdas ¿no?

Ginny suspiró largamente sintiendo como su piel se enchinaba. _«¿Qué si lo recuerdo? ¡Claro que lo hago!»._

—Si lo recuerdo —indicó dejándose caer en su cama, sintiendo como si el tiempo cambiara y volviera a hacia unas horas en el mismo lugar.

Soizic se sentó a su lado en el colchón. — ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? —se atrevió a preguntarle al ver que no se animaba a contarle.

—No exactamente… —tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido, no ha detalle pero si a grandes rasgos.

—Oh, oh, oh… detente ahí ¿qué hiciste qué?

Ginny se tapó su cara sonrojada con la almohada, evitando la mirada acusadora de su amiga. —No iba a dormirme con esa ropa —el sonido de su voz era apagado— …hubiera sido muy incomodo —añadió como si eso lo justificara todo—. Te recuerdo que no estaba sobria —se quitó la almohada para respirar mejor— y te apuesto a que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo de estar Theodore Nott en tu habitación.

Rosier apartó su mirada ligeramente turbada por el cambio de tema y abochornada por la mención de Theo, más al saber que no podía negar aquello.

—Allen, estoy saliendo con Allen —comentó más para sí, que para aclararlo. Necesitaba recordarse que aunque él no estaba en Londres, seguía siendo su novio y ella había decidido darse una oportunidad con él—. Theodore es pasado.

—Soizic no recuerdas todo lo que dijiste en el bar, tu aún…

—Fue solamente influencia del vino, nada que valga la pena mencionar —zanjó seria.

—Pero…

—No me cambies el tema, que el punto es que casi le hiciste un _¡streeptease! _

Ginny enrojeció completamente, aunque una sonrisita pícara prevaleció en sus labios. —Recuerda que es culpa del alcohol…

Ella negó riendo suavemente. —Si claro, ¿qué pasó después?

—Pues… nos besamos, justamente aquí —sin poder evitarlo su corazón revoloteó reviviendo la emoción del momento, el calor aumentó en su cuerpo al recordar sus caricias, el estado en el que él que se encontraba cuando inesperadamente ella se había levantado.

Soizic enarcó su ceja, sólo bastaba ver la expresión de deleite de su amiga para deducir lo que su amiga no había añadido.

—Pero todo acabó cuando descubrí que el cosquilleo en mi estómago no era precisamente debido a las mariposas…

—No…

—Si —dijo con una mueca—, corrí al baño, me sentía tan mal y tan apenada. ¡Jamás me había ocurrido algo así!

— ¿Qué hizo Draco?

—Él… fue al baño, cuidó de mi y contrario a lo que podía esperar de él, no hubo burlas, ni comentarios nefastos, sólo comprensión, en realidad… fue dulce.

— ¿Dulce? —en su todo de voz de denotaba su incredulidad.

—Si —asintió con un suspiro que voló hasta el Slytherin—, pero todo terminó cuando me metió bajo el chorro de agua… ¡fue un bruto, un salvaje! ¡Estaba helada!

Soizic no pudo contener su risa, ese si era el Draco que ella conocía. —Si ya decía yo que no podía ser tan perfecto… ¿y eso fue con ropa o sin ropa?

— ¡Con ropa! —exclamó roja como un tomate.

—Bueno con eso de que ya se habían tomado confianza pues…

Ginny mordió su labio inferior, sabía que si se hubieran besado bajo la regadera, ella no le hubiera impedido seguir.

— ¡Deja de pensar cosas perversas con mi primo! —regañó trayéndola de regreso, fingiendo enojo aunque la risa en sus labios la delataba.

— ¡No estaba haciendo eso!

—Te conozco Ginny, en verdad te hubiera gustado estar con él —afirmó, sólo bastaba ver la mirada de borrego que ponía al hablar de él y su expresión corporal y facial, toda ella quería a su primo. En verdad se estaba enamorando de él sin remedió y no sabía que tan bueno era eso, dadas las circunstancias.

La sombra rosada se expandió por el tabique de su nariz y sus pecosas mejillas. —Si, pero no así, no con él comprometido y yo medio borracha.

—Ginny…

—Él estuvo aquí esta mañana, no sé si se quedó a cuidarme o si acababa de entrar… él siente algo por mí, de eso estoy segura.

—Lo sé, no eres la única que lo ha notado.

Ginny la miró interrogante, expectante de que continuara. Palideciendo lentamente con el paso de los segundos al imaginarse una de las posibilidades. Se levantó rápidamente sentándose en la cama. — ¿No creerás qué… Astoria?

—No —negó frunciendo ligeramente su nariz—. Ni lo menciones.

— ¿Entonces…?

Su rostro se puso repentinamente serio. —Mi tía.

**:·:·:·:·: D&G :·:·:·:·:**

Draco se encontraba en su despacho frente a su escritorio lleno de pergaminos, cartas, folders y demás; era el trabajo que se había acumulado durante sus ausencias, podía haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, pero aún así sería lo mismo él seguiría envuelto en ese torbellino de pensamientos.

Al menos en su oficina tenía con que entretenerse, tenía que despachar todos esos documentos, leer los expedientes de los nuevos casos que le había llegado, ponerse al corriente con los que aún seguían abiertos, reacomodar sus reuniones y las audiencias a las que acudiría entre otras cosas.

No debía seguir evadiendo su trabajo sólo porque no podía concentrarse, tenía que ponerle fin a todo eso y encausar su vida de nuevo.

Bebió un sorbo de café de su tercera taza, tomó el montículo de folders y lo colocó frente a él, estaba por abrirlo cuando un sonido en su puerta lo interrumpió. Gruñendo le dio el acceso a su secretaría, tamborileando los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la madera de su escritorio esperando que hablara.

—Señor, lo busca Adam Löhr —musitó Anne, que cada vez se sentía más preocupada por su jefe, primero habían sido sus cambios de humor y ahora simplemente parecía un zombi aunque no por su físico, si no más bien por su comportamiento ausente, realizaba todo de forma mecánica, forzada.

—Dile que entre.

—Enseguida —traspaso la puerta, por donde minutos después el hombre bajito y rechoncho con su peculiar forma de caminar.

—Buenos días, he tratado de contactarme con usted —comentó sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué noticias me tiene? —cuestionó sin rodeos, no iba a ponerse a explicarle a ese hombre el porqué de su ausencia.

—Necesito que firme los pergaminos para que la transacción de la casa en Notthingham se complete —sacó los papeles de su portafolio entregándoselos.

Draco pasó su mirada rápidamente por las líneas, no acostumbraba firmar sin verificar que todo estuviera como lo había estipulado. No le gustaban las sorpresas y menos de clase legal, no fue hasta que llegó al final que los extendió sobre su escritorio tomó su pluma bañando la punta de tinta negra, para después desplazarla en el lugar señalado.

—Alguien tiene que encargarse de los arreglos de la casa para adaptarla a las necesidades del Orfanato.

—La señora Sharples puede encargarse, costearé los gastos que resulten —resolvió sin darle mucha importancia.

—Temo decir que debido al poco personal con el que cuentan, le es difícil abandonar el Orfanato a ella y a la señora Stratford para realizar esa tarea, tal vez usted tenga alguien más en mente.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, estaba por decirle que buscara a una persona adecuada cuando la imagen de Ginevra jugando con esos niños en el patio del Orfanato lo atravesó como una flecha a una manzana.

—Me encargaré de eso.

—Bien, le hare saber todo lo acordado a la señora Sharples.

—Hágalo, ahora dígame ¿qué pasó con la hipoteca y con Gyllenhaal?

—El proceso esta congelado, hasta su audiencia frente al Wizengamot, ahí explicará las anomalías que encontramos en sus archivos y sobre todo en los documentos de la hipoteca.

—Manténgame al tanto.

—Así lo hare.

Draco observó salir al hombre, después de que estrecharan sus manos como un mero gesto formal. Recargó su cabeza en el borde de su majestuosa silla de piel, exhaló profundamente evidenciando su agotamiento físico y mental.

**.::* D&G *::.**

Blaise había tenido una buena noche al lado de una exuberante morena que había conocido en _The Coffin_, eso lo había mantenido de buen humor al menos hasta que ella se había ido dejándolo solo con el único problema que lo perseguía últimamente: Yllana.

Ese día era la inauguración de su exposición y aún seguía sin tener la menor idea de cómo arreglar las cosas con ella. La opción más fácil sería no asistir, pero algo le decía que eso sólo agravaría la situación y no deseaba perder su amistad, tal vez si iba y actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido todo seguiría su cause original sin consecuencias que lamentar.

Él único defecto de ese plan era que no toleraba al mequetrefe que se había conseguido su amiga y quizás si lo volvía a ver no aguantaría las ganas de lanzarle una maldición o un buen golpe que le borrara su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y vaya que quería hacerlo, incluso su sangre hervía de deseos, pero esto no era su mente en donde podía hacer y deshacer a su placer, ni mucho menos un juego de video de _The King of Fighters _y definitivamente él no era Kyo Kusanagi. Y tampoco eran los tiempos en que te batías en un duelo por honor o por una mujer, porque él no quería pelear por su amiga y vamos el tipo ni siquiera lo había insultado en realidad.

Así que no había razón para pelear o eso quería creer él, porque era más fácil salirse por la tangente que comenzar a ver más allá y aceptar lo que podía estar sucediéndole.

Llegó a la oficina, odiaba ir en sábado pero debido a la acumulación de trabajo que tenían, no le quedaba de otra que asistir sin chistar. De cualquier forma no tenía algo más que hacer y trabajar le apetecía más que quedarse en su departamento.

—Buenos días, lindas —saludó sonriente.

Las dos secretarías le respondieron de la misma forma, dejando de hacer sus actividades para mirarlo.

—Theodore ¿ya llegó?

—No, aún no —respondió Lucy.

—Pero el señor Malfoy si —reveló Anne para sorpresa de Blaise.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿así qué el Dragón volvió? —comentó con sarcasmo—. Lucy lleva mis cosas a mi oficina y Anne prepárame un café, estaré con don gruñón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Nott al notar la movilización de personal.

—Pensé que no llegarías, estabas a punto de perderte la fiesta.

El rostro afilado de Theodore perdió frialdad al enarcar su ceja y mirarlo con interrogación. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Del basilisco que habita esta oficina —señaló en un susurro, como si de verdad Draco pudiera escucharlos.

— ¿Está aquí?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo —soltó con exasperación—. ¿Vienes?

—Sólo no lo irrites con esos comentarios que sueles hacer y evita a toda costa el apelativo cariñoso de Weasley, y las insinuaciones que haces sobre ella.

—Si mamá —se mofó— ¿y no prefieres qué no hable?

—Eso sería mejor, por fin tu cerebro esta funcionando —dijo divertido, y sin darle oportunidad de responder abrió la puerta de la oficina.

***º· *º· *º· D&G ·º* ·º* ·º***

En Malfoy Manor…

La boca de Ginny se entreabrió formando una perfecta "o", sus ojos tintinaron sorprendidos bajo sus cejas arqueadas completamente.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo… lo sabes?

Soizic realizó un ademán con las manos. —He tratado de decírtelo por días, pero no querías escucharlo.

—Si me hubieras dicho que se trataba de Narcissa créeme que te hubiera escuchado.

—Bien, tal vez no supe cómo contártelo…

—Sólo dímelo —demandó al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Ok, sólo cálmate —pidió mirándola seriamente—, él día que fuiste al Departamento de aurores para declarar sobre la nota que te llegó, yo estaba con mi tía desayunando en la terraza y entonces ella me preguntó lo qué ocurría entre ustedes dos…

— ¿No le habrás dicho…?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle así que me hice la desentendida y se molestó dijo que tarde o temprano se enteraría —comunicó dejando caer sus hombros ligeramente, mirando con pesar a su amiga—. La verdad es que siento que ella ya sabe lo que esta pasando entre ustedes.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Ahora qué haré? Con razón me ha estado mirando así estos días como si me estuviera analizando… ¿qué tal si esta pensando echarme o algo peor? Estoy segura que no la aprobara… ella favorece en todo a Astoria y…

— ¡Ginny respira! —pidió tomándola de los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco haciendo que detuviera su parloteo.

—Ay Soizic ¿qué voy a hacer? —preguntó restregando sus manos en su rostro.

—Calmarte, dejar que termine de contarte y después puedes alucinarte de nuevo si quieres.

— ¿Hay más? —preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, dejándose caer a la cama quejándose audiblemente.

—Ella le dijo a Draco que pospusiera su compromiso y su boda pero él no quiso hacerlo —agregó notando como su amiga se tranquilizaba incapaz de creer lo que le decía—. Mi tía sabe que él no es feliz con Astoria.

—Pero él estaba haciendo esto por ella ¿no? —se enderezó consternada.

—En parte —respondió—, te das cuenta que esto cambia las cosas. Él ya no tiene que complacer a mi tía y las razones por las que se casa han cambiado.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —se quedó callada con miles de pensamientos, fragmentos de sus platicas y los hechos recientes.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, tal vez es porque cree que Astoria es la correcta, pero no…

— ¡Lo tengo! —dijo levantándose y dando unos pasos totalmente perpleja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Él tiene miedo!

— ¿Miedo? —preguntó sin captar lo que su amiga quería decir.

— ¡Si! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si es lo mismo que yo sentía, pero yo vi más allá porque me di cuenta que teníamos una esperanza, que si podía ser…

— Ginny ¿qué…?

— Soizic él esta pasando por lo mismo que yo, yo tenia miedo, miedo de lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir, de qué él no sintiera lo mismo, de que esto fuera una locura — se dirigió a su amiga sentándose nuevamente a su lado ciertamente enloquecida por su deducción—. Y esto es por quien somos y porque él tiene que cumplir con lo que se espera de él, pero si se diera cuenta que puede enfrentar todo eso…

—Ginny calma, tal vez tengas razón pero Draco es el que tiene que darse cuenta de eso y temo decirte que no va a ocurrir de un día a otro, lo tu quieres es que se enfrente a lo que conoce como su vida, a sus padres, sus amigos, el circulo social en el que se desenvuelve, a su prometida y su familia… no será sencillo.

Su alegría y emoción se fue marchitando como una flor bajo el sol. Se quedó lánguida junto a su amiga, pero no, no podía dejarse vencer y menos si aún había una esperanza.

— ¿Has pensado cómo le dirás a tu familia lo que sientes por un Malfoy?

Ginny se quedó helada, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar realmente en eso. La angustia se posó sobre ella como una capa pesada.

—Los Malfoy no son precisamente queridos por tu familia y menos si recordamos los antecedentes de Draco.

La marca tenebrosa volvió a la mente de Ginny, su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que él estaba marcado, que había sido parte de los mortifagos. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones, la memoria del diario de Tom Ryddle la envolvió llenándola de una zozobra horrible, esa experiencia se la debía a Lucius Malfoy.

Las imágenes de terror, destrucción y muerte durante la última batalla se vieron disueltas al evocar la preocupación genuina de Draco por su madre, la forma en que había estado protegiéndola de aquellos hombres, la ayuda que le estaba otorgado al Orfanato y a los niños que vivían en él.

—Ellos entenderán —declaró tomando confianza conforme recordaba las virtudes del Slytherin.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» D&G ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

En el Despacho….

Draco recompuso su posición al ver entrar a sus amigos, retomó su trabajo tratando de parecer interesado en él.

—Pensé que nunca volverías —dramatizó Blaise, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué quieren? Estoy ocupado.

—Es lógico que lo estés, no has venido a trabajar —comentó Nott deambulando por la oficina.

—Estoy trabajando ahora y si ustedes no me interrumpen más seguiría haciéndolo—soltó sin delicadeza.

Blaise soltó una risotada. —Eso ni tú te lo crees.

Tras un llamado en la puerta apareció Anne con una taza de café que le entregó a Blaise, el cual le brindó una despampanante sonrisa.

—Gracias linda, que nadie nos moleste Draquito no atenderá a nadie.

Draco tenía una clara mueca de fastidio. — ¿Con qué derecho dices eso? —soltó cuando su secretaria cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

—Con el derecho que me da el ser tu amigo, no estas en tu faceta precisamente de amigable y accesible, así sólo lograras espantarnos los clientes.

—El negro tiene razón —comentó Nott de teniéndose a su lado—. Tienes que arreglar tus problemas o dejarlos afuera de la oficina.

—Sólo dinos ya qué pasó con esa sexy sanadora o tengo que ir a preguntárselo personalmente y sabes que eso me encantaría —soltó con descaró, sintiendo la mirada severa de Nott.

Lo ojos de Draco centellaron peligrosos, los músculos de su rostro se marcaron con dureza, dándole un aspecto feral que distaba mucho de su apariencia de príncipe. Ya no podía fingir que no le importaba y menos ante ellos, no podía pretender que no le afectaba que uno de sus mejores amigos cortejara a la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Aléjate de ella.

Blaise se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, claramente sorprendido por la ferocidad con la que actuaba su amigo. Una sonrisa lobuna se coló en sus labios segundos después.

— ¡Carajo Draquito! ¡Jamás pensé verte tan celoso!

—Imbécil —gruñó.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —inquirió Nott interrumpiendo el hermoso momento que se estaba creando entre sus dos amigos.

—Eso no les incumbe —masculló de mala talante.

—Eso quiere decir que si pasó algo —asumió Blaise, se acomodó en su asiento subiendo sus pies al escritorio bajo la mortal mirada del dueño—. Draqui puedes empezar a contarnos…

— ¡Baja tus pies de mi escritorio!

—Sólo habla —pidió Nott, quitándose sus lentes.

Malfoy se levantó de su silla cabreado, se giró hacía su ventanal con los puños cerrados como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarlos contra el cristal. Zabinni bebió de su taza aguardando el momento en que su amigo explotara y les soltara todo.

—Quiere que intentemos estar juntos.

El asombró alcanzó las facciones de Theodore por un segundo, Blaise arqueó sus cejas sorprendido, por un par de minutos deseó estar en los zapatos de su amigo, pero no fue el suficiente tiempo como para que en verdad lo envidiara.

Sabía que lo que estaba viviendo Draco era un maldito infierno y esto parecía ser sólo el principio, él nunca lo había visto en ese estado por una mujer, ellas solían ponerse así por él, jamás al revés, por eso confiaba en que lo que sentía por Ginny valía lo suficiente como para hacerse a un lado y dejar que él tomara por fin la decisión de arriesgarse, ya era hora de que la vida le hiciera justicia y algo bueno le tocara a su amigo, algo que lo hiciera feliz de una forma en la que no lo había sido nunca.

Draco Malfoy podía haberlo tenido _todo_ a la vista de algunos, pero no era cierto, la verdad distaba mucho de eso. La mayoría no se daban cuenta lo que él había tenido que pasar por ser el único hijo de una familia con dos apellidos que tenían tanto significado para la sociedad mágica.

Él había tenido que lidiar con ese peso sobre sus hombros y aún seguía haciéndolo, había tenido que unirse a una guerra en la que su misión había tomado mucho de él y ahora en él recaía el levantar sus apellidos del fango y del desprestigió que habían caído. Cada una de sus acciones era fríamente observada por el Ministerio hasta sus padres, pasando por la sociedad mágica y las revistas amarillistas.

Todos esperaban el momento en el que se equivocara nuevamente, eso causaba demasiada presión para él.

Draco se giró aguardando por sus opiniones, pasó su mirada por Blaise que lo miraba con una seriedad que le era tan shoqueante comúnmente sería el primero en estar bombardeándolo con toda clase de insinuaciones y puyas, en tanto Nott parecía siempre una estatua con esa expresión impasible y esos ojos perspicaces que buscaban colocarse bajo su máscara.

—Tu quieres hacerlo —comentó Theo rompiendo en denso silencio.

— ¡Diablos! Tienes que hacerlo —exclamo exaltado Blaise, dejando aún lado su taza de café y en un par de movimientos ya se encontraba al lado de su amigo

—Saben que no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó ganándole la pregunta al moreno.

—Por todo —resumió fúnebre, en su rostro se podía leer la batalla que vivía.

— ¡Por Slytherin sólo hazlo y ya!

—El negro tiene razón, tienes que dejar esto ya, el compromiso con Astoria no va llegar a ningún lado y ella merece más que eso.

—Manda todo al demonio, tu madre seguro lo entenderá…

Él de verdad quería parecer templado, pero dudaba que surtiera afecto, se sentía miserable y molesto consigo mismo. —No lo haré.

—Por Morgana ¿qué carajo te pasa?, tienes que hacerlo.

—No tengo y no puedo, no sólo por los compromisos que tengo que cumplir, no voy a exponerla a algo que esta condenado al fracaso.

—Eso no puedes saberlo —refutó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Nott sin entender.

—Soy un Malfoy y ella una Weasley —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Eso esta claro —espetó con sarcasmo.

—A lo que él se refiere es que son distintos y los separan demasiadas cosas —explicó Theodore con la frente poblada de arrugas.

El moreno observó frustrado a su amigo, sus cejas casi se tocaron entre ellas. —Eso… —quiso encontrar las palabras para desmentir aquello pero no las obtuvo, su rostro se relajo conforme la comprensión lo golpeó— aún así puede funcionar— fue lo único que pudo decir en apoyo a esa locura.

—No lo sabes, ella no necesita pasar por esto… ni tampoco yo —ni siquiera había terminado de afirmar aquello cuando un desagradable sentimiento de amargura lo recorrió.

Theodore y Blaise compartieron la desazón del momento, sus argumentos habían sido pisoteados por la realidad y la negación de su amigo. Bajo sus ojos la imagen de indiferencia y frialdad de Draco se desmoronaba dejándolo tan expuesto como lo había estado después de la guerra.

**:···:···:···: D&G :···:···:···:**

En Malfoy Manor…

La conversación con Soizic le había dado mucho que pensar, no tenía todas las respuestas, ni las soluciones a todo lo que se le venía encima, pero sabría sortear los obstáculos, era valiente y sabía que Merlín no la dejaría sola en el camino que había decidido seguir.

Después de desayunar con su amiga, se dirigió a la habitación de Narcissa sintiéndose un manojo de nervios. Ahora que sabía que la mujer tenía sospechas de lo que pasaba entre su hijo y ella, jamás se sentiría de nuevo tranquila al estar en su compañía.

Con el corazón desbocado tocó suavemente la madera, abriendo la puerta después de escuchar la voz de la mujer, inhaló larga y profundamente antes de entrar, quedándose estática al notar la imponente presencia de Lucius Malfoy en el lugar. La verdad era que pocas veces se habían tenido que cruzar, parecía tan lejano el último día que habían tenido un intercambio de palabras poco civilizado que se pensaría que su relación siempre había sido cordial, pero ella sabía que en parte se lo debía a su paciente ella parecía ser la única que lograba aplacar la furia de ese hombre.

—Bueno días Ginevra —saludó Narcissa, levantándose del banquillo de su tocador.

—B-buenos días —balbuceó recuperando su capacidad de moverse, cerró la puerta con un movimiento torpe, podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella escociéndole la piel.

_«Merlín que deje de mirarme… ¿acaso se habrá enterado de lo que pasó anoche? Quizás piensa echarme.»_

La idea de salir de la mansión no le parecía tan cautivadora como antes, no por las comodidades y lujos con los que había estado viviendo, ni por la seguridad de la que estaba rodeada en esa fortaleza, si no por Draco, él tarde o temprano volvía ahí. Si se iba de ahí sabía que verlo se volvería muy difícil, por no decir imposible.

Sus manos temblaron ante la posibilidad, casi dejando que los frascos resbalaran al suelo, pero cuando la habitación se mantuvo en silencio agradeció a todos los magos antiguos.

— ¿C-cómo se encuentra? —se atrevió a preguntar caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Me siento bien.

—Me alegro, pero sabe que no debe abusar —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Weasley…

La voz profunda de Lucius hizo que el pánico se disparara en su cuerpo alterando las pulsaciones de su corazón. _«Esto es todo, él va a correrme.» _

Tensa como una tabla, ladeó su rostro para enfrentar su penoso destino, echada por llegar de madrugada y en estado inconveniente, provocar varios disturbios —no sólo por la escena de ayer—, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada.

— ¿Puede mi esposa salir de la mansión?

El asombro relampagueó en su rostro por un par de segundos no fue capaz de decir nada, hasta que comprendió que él en verdad había dicho eso y no un «largo». Cirse bendita, su tensión se disolvió.

Lucius curvó su ceja expectante, odiaba tener que esperar y esta chiquilla lo miraba como si él le hubiera hablado en pársel.

—Ginevra…

La pelirroja reaccionó, apenada. —La señora se encuentra mejor, doy mi consentimiento para que salga pero sólo un par de horas y debe procurar no cansarla, ni abrumarla. Ante cualquier índice de malestar debe volver de inmediato.

—Bien, pediré que preparen un coche —anunció pasando a su lado con indiferencia, apenas dedicándole una mirada a su esposa antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginny relajó su postura al verlo salir, incluso el ambiente se volvió más llevadero. Regresó sus ojos a Narcissa que la miraba curiosa con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus perfectos labios.

—No es tan malo como crees.

—Me odia —confesó sin pensar, quedándose perpleja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su expresión se volvió tortuosa, sus ojos se estrecharon temerosos de encontrar la mirada de la mujer.

Cissa rió melodiosamente. —Qué cosas dices Ginevra, él no hace tal cosa.

El rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un cuadro de confusión. _«¿No? Entonces no comprendo su actitud hacia mí y mi familia todos estos años.»_

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta —agregó enigmática.

Ginny casi se cae de espaldas después de aquello, en definitiva esa mujer se estaba burlando de ella, no entendía de dónde veían todos esos extraños comentarios, esperaba otra clase de trató distinto al que estaba recibiendo.

_«¿Será posible qué ella este a mi favor? Tal vez en verdad no esta molesta por lo que sucede entre Draco y yo, quizás haya una esperanza de que me apoye.» _

Narcissa bebió sus pociones, revisó su imagen en el espejo nuevamente. No quería parecer una clase de muerta viviente paseando por el mundo mágico, su mejoría era notoria pero aún estaba lejos de estar en la cúspide de su belleza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver que la sanadora se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si, si… —asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pareces cansada.

—Es por el trabajo en St. Mungo—improvisó.

—Deberías tratar de descansar más.

—Si, eso haré —comentó retirando los frascos vacíos del tocador, llevándolos a una bandeja que recogerían los elfos.

—Es la primera vez que saldré en meses de mi casa —comentó buscando su bolso.

—Lo sé, debe parecer una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hizo.

—Así es, estoy entusiasmada y asustada.

—Estará bien, sólo procure no extenuarse y ante todo disfrute de esta salida.

—Gracias.

Ginny le sonrió en respuesta, había estado tan nerviosa y preocupada al entrar en aquella habitación pensando que se enfrentaría a la ira de la madre de Malfoy, pero gratamente se había dado cuenta que no era así y en verdad estaba agradecida. Por ahora podía decirse que estaba en terreno neutral, pero eso no podía durar mucho tiempo, en algún momento tendrían que tocar el tema. Narcissa no era de esas mujeres que no se metía precisamente en la vida de su hijo y tampoco era de las que se andaban con rodeos, únicamente esperaba que cuando el momento de enfrentar las cosas llegara, las cosas con Draco fueran distintas.

Quién sabe, la vida tenía sus raras formas de realizar las cosas y unir el destino de las personas, tal vez en una de esas extrañas jugarretas contaría con su ayuda y su aprobación.

**·*º ·*º ·*º D&G º*· º*· º*·**

Más tarde en un restaurante, el trío de Slytherin se encontraba disfrutando de una merecida comida, después de un par de horas llenas de arduo trabajo. Ni Theodore ni Blaise habían vuelto a tocar el tema de la vida sentimental de su amigo, no porque no quisieran hacerlo si no porque no habían encontrado aún la forma de ayudarlo. Tenían que aceptar que había ciertas situaciones que estaban más allá de sus manos y en las que sólo Draco podía decidir, él era el que tenía que conquistar sus temores.

— ¿Irás con Astoria a la exposición de Yllana? —cuestionó Nott, tratando de tocar un tema que no fuera espinoso.

Malfoy terminó su bocado de guarnición, la comida le sabía tan insípida que si seguía comiendo era sólo por satisfacer meramente una necesitad fisiológica. Bebió un sorbo de vino y limpió su boca con la servilleta antes de hablar.

—Es lo más seguro, aún no le he preguntado si desea ir, le mandaré un mensaje más tarde —hacía tanto que no la veía y realmente no la había echado de menos, esa era la dura verdad, pero no debía dejar que su relación se enfriara aún más, pronto estarían casados y lo que menos deseaba era que su vida marital se volvería un infierno.

—Yo no se si iré —confesó Blaise atrayendo la atención de sus dos rubios amigos, se arremolinó en su asiento al notar sus miradas acusadoras.

— ¿En serio? Pero es Yllana, eres el más apegado a ella, siempre asistes a sus exposiciones —prorrumpió Nott tratando de leer sus emociones debajo del velo de indiferencia que había tejido su amigo para ocultar la realidad.

—Simplemente no me apetece, prefiero ir a otro lugar, tal vez el _Vershut_ —repuso bebiendo el resto de su vino.

— ¿La dejaras plantada para ir por un polvo? —expresó Draco torciendo su gesto.

Blaise sonrió lascivamente. —Sabes que no es cualquier polvo, esas chicas saben hacer lo que pocas en la cama y con todo lo que he trabajado merezco una buena sesión de placer —se justificó sintiendo como un vacío crecía en su interior, sabía que era un imbécil y las expresiones de sus amigos se lo confirmaban. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la desilusión que sentiría su amiga al no verlo entre sus invitados.

—Eres un idiota, parece que no hubieras tenido sexo por años. Podrías sólo estar en la fiesta un par de horas y después largarte al _Vershut_ o conociéndote seguro encontrarías compañía que te amenice el resto de la noche —manifestó Draco, notando como líneas de tensión comenzaba a adueñarse de la expresión maliciosa de su amigo. Esa mirada que pretendía lucir despreocupada escondía algo, estaba seguro—. ¿Qué estas ocultando negro?

—Nada, sólo no me apetece estar…

Theodore no necesitó más tiempo para hacer las conexiones necesarias, la actitud inquieta de su amigo los últimos días se debía a una mujer, pero no había logrado sonsacarle nada y ahora sabía porque él no había querido hablar de ello.

— ¡Por todos los magos, es por Yllana! —alzó su voz por encima de la conversación dejando a sus dos amigos mudos, a Blaise por obvias razones y a Draco porque era claro que no esperaba aquello, jamás le hubiese pasado por la mente la idea de que su amigo pudiera estar medianamente interesado en su amiga y mucho menos por las atenciones que seguía teniendo con Ginevra —y no era porque la mujer no cubriera con las expectativas de las serpientes, era más que claro que estaba a su altura pero era de lo más extraño, llevaban años conociéndose y nunca había visto una chispa de atracción entre ellos—, pero él acababa de aprender que cosas inesperadas pasaban a cada minuto en la vida y él era una viva prueba de ello al estar prendado de una Weasley, así que usando esa lógica no sonaba tan descabellado.

Zabinni soltó una risa desapasionada. —No… de ninguna manera.

— ¡Joder negro! Es verdad, es por ella —confirmó Draco, dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una maldita sonrisa burlona.

El rostro del moreno adoptó una expresión dura. —No —dijo con frialdad.

Le lanzó una mirada letal a Theodore, cómo deseaba que el tipo fuera tonto como lo era para otras cosas por ejemplo para su vida sentimental, porque el haberlo escuchado de él sólo veía a ser la confirmación de lo que él había estado queriendo negar.

Draco y Theodore se miraron soltando unas carcajadas, aumentando la molestia en Blaise, odiaba la unión de los blancos, sus ojos se estrecharon aventó la servilleta y se levantó de mala gana.

—Imbéciles…

—Siéntate negro, no hagas el ridículo —pidió Draco sin apartar su sonrisa torcida.

Zabinni regresó de mala gana a su lugar.

—Habla ya —pidió Nott, divertido por ver a su amigo en aquel estado. Pocas veces Blaise perdía su buen humor y sólo se debía a cosas verdaderamente graves y sin duda Yllana se había convertido en una de ellas.

—Bien —cedió después de un rato en que sus amigos no dejaron de molestarlo y sabía que seguirían así, porque él era igual con ellos—. Bien, pero si voy a hablar de eso necesitare un trago —llamó al mesero, quien volvió segundos después con su whiskey — y deje la botella.

—Ni siquiera pienses en emborracharte en este lugar —señaló autoritario Draco, despidió al mesero sintiendo la ira de su amigo crecer.

— ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera puedo beber a mi placer.

—Contrólate, y sólo dilo. Deja de montar un espectáculo —reprendió Theodore.

Él apretó los labios con recelo, su mirada sombría lo atravesó. Finalmente bajó su guardia, no tenía caso seguir de cualquier forma les hubiera contado tarde o temprano. Su cuerpo perdió tensión conforme bebía su trago finalmente cuando el liquido ámbar se terminó se aclaró la garganta.

—No se lo qué me sucede con ella —dijo moviendo su vaso haciendo que los hielos chocaran contra el cristal—. Después de tu fiesta de compromiso fui a verla a su taller, me había comentado que había comenzado a salir con un tipo —su expresión reflejaba su total animadversión, incluso el vaso rechinó bajo la presión que ejercían sus dedos en él.

—Y fue lo peor que ella pudo haber escogido, es un mequetrefe cualquiera —su enojo burbujeó renovado al recordarlo, soltó el vaso antes de que este se rompiera—, ella se encontraba bañándose salió con una bata para hablar con ese tal Krutov y cuando ese la vio de esa forma asquerosa, devorándola, seguro imaginándose todo lo que le haría cuando yo desapareciera y ella no hizo nada parecía tan cómoda con él, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, ni siquiera pude hablar con ella estaba tan cabreado que sólo me largue sin más.

Draco no pudo contener una risotada, que sólo alebrestó más al moreno, pero no era ciertamente porque se burlara de él o no al menos en su totalidad, sino porque una parte de él descansó al saber que su amigo por fin había puesto los ojos en otra chica que no fuera _su_ sanadora.

_«Ella no es mía.» _Tuvo que recordarse nuevamente.

—Malfoy, te divierte…

—Francamente si, tu el experto en mujeres no sabes lo qué te ocurre… estas celoso del pobre diablo que se consiguió Yllana pero no por él, si no porque no soportas la idea de que él este haciéndole lo que tu no puedes pero que deseas hacer.

Blaise se tensó de golpe, las palabras de su amigo le habían calado en lo más profundo, él le había expuesto la realidad de forma cruel. Una pesadez arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro.

—No es tan grave, sólo has lo que sabes hacer mejor: conquístala —simplificó Nott, como lo había hecho un día antes su amigo con él.

Frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda "v". — ¡Con mil demonios! No voy a sacrificar mi amistad con ella por una sesión de sexo caliente que podría llevarnos a nada.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como un reverendo imbécil, si no quieres nada de ella, se lo que has sido siempre: su amigo, él que iría a su exposición porque no esta interesado en lo que pase en la privacidad de su habitación con el tipo que se consiguió —prorrumpió dejando a su amigo callado.

—Theo tiene razón, si sólo la quieres para sexo casual olvídate de ella, hay muchas con las que puedes tener eso pero no Yllana no hagas que ella te lo diga con eso sólo lograrías empeorar las cosas. Ve a la exposición y deja esto por la paz.

Blaise bufó escurriéndose en la silla.

_«¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil?»_.

**º-o-ºo-º-o-º D&G º-o-ºo-º-o-º**

Después de su turno en St. Mungo Soizic y Ginny habían ido a comprar un par de vestidos para asistir esa noche a la exposición de su amiga. Y ahora se encontraban en un pequeño lugar, disfrutando de un buen café resguardándose de la lluvia.

—Yo también estoy confundida, no sé qué pensar sobre mi tía… pero no bajes la guardia.

—No lo haré —expresó con una media sonrisa que se pagó rápidamente—. ¿Crees qué esta noche Draco lleve a Astoria?

—No lo sé, es probable —comentó con una mueca—. Aunque Draco no podrá quitarte la mirada de encima con ese vestido que usaras.

—Más bien creo qué no lo hará por Alexander —dijo mordiendo su labio inferior—, ¿en verdad crees qué fue buena idea invitarlo?

—No me veas a mí, tu solita te metiste en ese lío.

—Ya lo sé —comentó pesarosa, encogiéndose en su silla—, pero me la pasó muy bien con él, además sólo iremos como amigos.

—A mi no es a quién tienes que explicárselo, de hecho ni tampoco a mi primo. Aunque seguro que esto lo hará lanzar fuego por la boca —imaginó sabiendo de antemano el humor que se cargaba, aunque en el fondo le parecía gracioso su primo solía ser un príncipe de hielo, pero ya venía siento hora de que alguien le calentara el corazón—. Sólo espero que esto traiga más consecuencias buenas que malas.

—Yo también…

—Tal vez debemos apartarnos de las copas de champán —bromeó recordando su «noche de chicas».

—Ni que lo digas… —miró su reloj comenzaba a hacerse tarde y aún tenía que hacer una visita antes de regresar a la mansión—. Tengo que irme.

— ¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? —preguntó una vez más.

—Si, no puedo seguir posponiéndolo.

—Enserio no me molestaría acompañarte.

—No, tengo que ir sola, son mis padres después de todo —le sonrió tranquilizándola—. Además no necesito más compañía —su mirada se dirigió a Piett.

—Bien, entonces te veré después.

Ginny asintió levantándose, buscando en su bolso su cartera.

—Yo invito.

—Pero…

—Son sólo unos cafés.

—La próxima vez lo haré yo —tomó su chamarra del respaldo de la silla—, ¿puedes llevarte mis bolsas?

—Claro.

Ginny caminó hacia la salida lanzando una plegaria al cielo para que todo saliera bien con sus padres. Llamó al auror que de inmediato se dirigió a su lado, abriendo la puerta para ella, pasando sus ojos sagaces por los alrededores en busca de posibles atacantes.

***¨*¨*¨* D&G *¨*¨*¨***

En la Madriguera…

Ginny caminaba hacia la entrada con las piernas temblándole, su corazón se aceleró al estar tan cerca de su hogar, de sus padres, hacia tanto desde la última vez que había estado ahí que parecía que había pasado años desde entonces.

Ella ya no era la misma chiquilla que había salido de ahí, su vida había dado grandes e inesperados giros, llevándola lejos de ellos pero jamás lo suficiente para olvidarlos. Siempre volvería ahí, esas eran sus raíces, su sangre, su familia a pesar de todo.

Abrió la puerta, su madre salió a recibirla con un gran abrazo al notar que su peculiar reloj anunciaba que su hija se encontraba en casa.

— ¡Ginny, hija!

La pelirroja se dejó que su madre la envolviera en un cálido abrazo, sintiéndose niña nuevamente entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, nunca debía haber dejado de visitar a sus padres, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque lo había hecho, quizás por su fracaso amoroso con Harry, tal vez porque ellos sabían con quién estaba saliendo él y apoyaban esa relación, quizás había sido el hecho de que ella vivía en ese departamento lejos de ellos. De cualquier forma ahora ya no importaba.

—Lo siento...

—Todo está bien.

—Molly ¿quién es? —preguntó Arthur entrando a la sala, notando a las mujeres abrazadas.

Ginny alzó su mirada para ver a su padre, su madre la dejó ir para que pudiera ir con él.

***º*º*º**

Después de una emotiva bienvenida, por fin Ginny pudo calmarse y sentarse en la sala a disfrutar de su casa y deleitarse con las galletas que su mamá le había dado.

— ¿Quién es el hombre que esta afuera? —cuestionó Arthur al echar una mirada por su venta.

— ¡Ay Merlín, Piett! —exclamó, había olvidado por completo que lo había dejado esperando afuera.

— ¿Es tu nuevo novio?

— ¡Gryffindor no! —respondió apresurada, se levantó con la intensión de ir por él, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que aún no les había contado a sus padres lo que sucedía. Se dejó caer nuevamente su rostro se llenó de angustia, su garganta se resecó repentinamente, impidiéndole hablar momentáneamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Ginny? —cuestionó su madre al ver su cambio.

— ¿Pasa algo con ese hombre? —interrogó su padre, afilando su vista notando sus rasgos— Creo que lo he visto en el Ministerio.

Ginny tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dándose el valor necesario para contarles. —Es porque trabaja ahí, en el Departamento de aurores.

— ¿Por qué te acompaña un auror?

— ¿Te metiste en problemas? —preguntó ceñuda su madre, aunque en su voz se podía notar su preocupación.

—Es complicado, se los voy a explicar sólo no me interrumpan después pueden decirme lo que quieran…

Y así comenzó a relatarles lo que le había pasado desde aquella noche en que había sido atacada por prófugos —omitiendo los detalles escabrosos, no quería asustarlos de más —, cómo había terminado viviendo con los Malfoy —resaltando que no era ninguna esclava y que era tratada bien—. Llegando hasta el momento actual de su vida, haciendo hincapié en que Ron había insistido en que les contara, así que no debían enojarse ni a él ni a Harry.

—Tienes que volver, aquí estarás segura y protegida —manifestó la mujer sentada a su lado abrazándola protectoramente.

—Mamá en verdad estoy bien y en cuanto termine mi servicio en la casa de los Malfoy volveré a mi departamento, seguro que para entonces Harry y Ron ya los habrán capturado —profirió tratando de sonar segura.

—Hija piénsalo, aquí es donde perteneces, somos tu familia.

—Lo sé papá y de verdad agradezco su oferta, pero por ahora seguiré con en esa casa, la señora Narcissa aún me necesita y después ya veremos —los tomó de las manos, mirándolos a ambos con agradecimiento y profundo cariño—. Por favor entiéndame.

—Ginny, Ginny… has crecido tanto en estos meses —expresó su padre con orgullo.

—Estas tan distinta, casi no te conozco, comienzas a parecerte a ellos —dijo su madre arrugando su nariz mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Soy yo, su hija, una Weasley —aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

—Deberías decirle a ese auror que entre antes que termine congelado —comentó Arthur, recordando al pobre hombre que se encontraba afuera soportando la ventisca.

— ¡Merlín! —salió corriendo en busca del auror— Piett discúlpeme, en verdad no quise hacerlo esperar tanto, entre por favor…

**«´¯•.¸¸ D&G .¸¸.•´¯»**

Tiempo después Blaise se encontraba en su lujoso apartamento, sentado en el sofá con una copa de whiskey frente a la chimenea observando el fuego crispar, se había desanudado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando en otro sillón el saco.

Se encontraba pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, en lo que no había querido reconocer y en lo que estaba por venir si él se presentaba a en ese lugar. Aparentando que nada había sucedido, tolerando la presencia de ese tipillo y mirando a su amiga como si no se la hubiera imaginado ya sin ropa, como si no hubiera fantaseado ya con la idea de tenerla en su cama, disfrutando su hermoso cuerpo.

—Tienen razón, no puedo hacer esto…

Ahora más que nunca lo seducía la idea de ir al _Vershut_ y saciar su deseo con otra chica, que lo hiciera olvidar que su vida sentimental era un asco, primero había puesto sus ojos en la mujer equivocada que había terminado enamorada de su mejor amigo y ahora la vida le salía con esa jugarreta cruel que involucraba a Yllana. No sabía si alegrarse por no estar enamorado de ella o sentirse un bastardo total porque lo que sentía fuera mero deseo carnal.

Era un espurio en verdad, pero en sus manos tenía la forma de solucionarlo.

«_En verdad me gustaría que asistieras…_»

—Rayos… ¿por qué tengo que recordar esa nota justamente ahora?

Se pasó la mano por sus rizos pegados a su cráneo por la gomina; disgustado consigo mismo.

Al final haría lo correcto, no sabía ni por qué le daba tantas vueltas.

**.::* D&G *::.**

En Malfoy Manor…

Ginny terminaba de arreglarse, apenas y le había dado tiempo de hacerlo, al llegar había ido a ver a Narcissa comprobando que se encontrara bien y a darle su tratamiento.

Y era casi un milagro que hubiera vuelto, sus padres prácticamente se habían negado en dejarla ir, pero gracias a Merlín la habían dejado ir finalmente pidiéndole que se mantuviera en contacto y sobre todo que se cuidara.

Sabía que ahora acosarían a Ron con toda clase de preguntas, esperaba que su hermanito no se pusiera loco y se presentara nuevamente en la mansión gritando. Sacudió su cabeza, pidiéndole a todos los magos que eso no sucediera.

Su mamá había tratado de sacarle información sobre su vida romántica, pero se había resignado al escuchar que seguía sola, había deseado poder contarle lo que en verdad sucedía pero no lo creía apropiado, ya habían tenido suficiente con saber que había unos locos querían secuestrar o matar a su hija.

Sabía que las intenciones de su madre eran las mejores, pero por ahora nada podía hacer por ella al respecto, ya llegaría el momento en el que le pediría su apoyo si todo salía bien con Draco en un futuro próximo o si no terminaría en sus brazos llorando una nueva decepción.

Afortunadamente no le había contado nada de Harry, ni de su amante, lo cual agradecía infinitamente, no era algo que quisiera tener en la mente esa noche. Total, ya no era algo que le quitara el sueño, sus sentimientos por él estaban cambiando y creía que eso era lo mejor.

Se miró una vez más frente al espejo, checando que todo estuviera en su lugar. No quería sorpresas inesperadas, quería verse bien para sorprender a Draco y esperaba lograrlo.

Tomó su abrigo y su bolso con todo lo que una mujer necesitaba, afortunadamente tenía un hechizo para hacerlo posible sino seguramente no le cabría ni el labial. Salió de su habitación, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Draco, pero estaba todo tan silencioso que dudaba que estuviera, tal vez ni siquiera había puesto el pie en todo el día.

_«No cumplió su promesa, dijo que hablaríamos.»_

«¿Te sorprende? Claro que no iba a cumplirla, él no quiere hablar del tema, para él todo quedó dicho en la casa renacentista.»

_«Ese hurón tan cobarde.» _

— ¿Esta bien?

La voz de Caccianti penetró sus pensamientos, logrando que dejara atrás la conversación con su mente.

—Si —asintió despabilándose, se giró para quedar frente al hombre su rostro se coloreó de vergüenza apenas y se atrevía a mirarlo—. Siento lo que pasó anoche.

David esbozó una media sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de diversión. —No se preocupe.

—Estoy realmente apenada, no suelo comportarme así —indicó mordiendo la cara interior de su boca—. Gracias por traernos a la casa y evitar que yo maldijera a ese hombre.

—No hay de que, es mi deber cuidarla.

—Debe estar harto de estar cuidando de mí.

—No es así, no le diré que no extraño estar en otras misiones pero hacia tanto que no tenía un descanso real de visitas obligatorias a St. Mungo.

— ¿Cree qué pronto capturen a esos hombres? ¿Le ha dicho algo Harry?

—Están haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos para capturarlos —aseguró con seriedad.

Lo labios de Ginny se curvaron suavemente en un intento de sonrisa, realmente deseaba que todo aquello terminara.

—Perdón que le pregunte esto pero…

Ginny regresó su mirada al hombre, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño al verlo dudar—. ¿Si? —lo instó a continuar.

— ¿Malfoy le hizo daño de alguna forma?

Ella se quedó de una pieza ante la pregunta, entonces recordó que el hombre no había querido dejarla ir con él, suponía que había estado preocupado al ver como se tratan y al notar que no salía de su habitación seguro estaba pensando lo peor.

—No él no me hizo daño —sintió que la cara se le incendiaba, bajo el escrutinio de los ojos del auror.

Caccianti asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, ella no supo leer en su rostro si en verdad le había creído.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Ginny lo tomó del brazo, mirándolo suplicante. —Por favor no se lo cuente a mi hermano, ni a Harry.

—Descuide no lo haré.

La tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo, bajó su mano sonriéndole agradecida.

—Pero de quién debe cuidarse es de Piett, él suele abrir su boca de más.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó confundida.

—Nuestro trabajo tiene limites, se nos ordenó cuidarla de lo prófugos, evaluar posibles amenazas, observar a todos lo que la rodeaban, pero jamás se nos pidió que hiciéramos un seguimiento de con quién se relacionaba y eso incluye su vida sentimental —explicó a grandes rasgos—. Piett no sabe diferenciar eso y suele contar de más en sus entrevistas con Potter.

Varias emociones cruzaron el rostro de Ginny, no sabía si sentirse traicionada por Piett o molesta con Harry por invadir su vida de esa manera. Él la había dejado, no tenía ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ni mucho menos en lo que se refería a su vida sentimental. Una cosa es que estuviera realizando su trabajo y otra muy distinta era mandar a aurores para vigilar su relación con Malfoy, ahora sabía de dónde es que él había sacado la idea y por qué la había invitado ese día a Grimmauld place.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —soltó sulfurada.

—Tranquilícese.

—Esto no se va a quedar así de cualquier modo —indicó pensando en su ex novio con gran coraje e indignación.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Soizic llegando a su lado, notando la expresión encrespada de su amiga y la mortificación en el auror.

—Te cuento después, vámonos…

—Ok —la miró avanzar con pasos furiosos.

— ¿Es grave? —le susurró a David.

—Un poco.

Soizic respiró lentamente y se puso en camino. Sólo esperaba que esto no tuviera que ver con su querido primo.

...::::::::::::**:** D&G **:**::::::::::::...

En la galería _Black Moon_.

Yllana se encontraba supervisando los detalles de último momento, no quería que nada saliera mal esta noche. Unos labios besaron su hombro desnudo causándole un agradable escalofrío, se recargó en el torso del hombre, en tanto él rodeaba su cintura con sus manos.

—Relájate todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero.

—Confía en que así será.

Se giró entre sus brazos con una sonrisa. —Gracias por soportar mi histeria.

Él le dio un beso largo y profundo. —Vamos, tenemos que recibir a las personas que van llegando.

La castaña asintió caminando con él a la puerta, su mente voló hacia sus amigos, esperaba que todos pudieran asistir. Aunque no podía negar que tenía especial interés en que Blaise lo hiciera, las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto extrañas y deseaba aclararlas, más después de la tempestuosa conversación que habían sostenido dónde él se había ido sin decir más.

**(*`. * `. *`. D&G .´ * . ´ * . ´ *)**

Draco manejaba por las calles de Londres, dirigiéndose a la exposición. Sabiendo que se encontraría a Ginevra en el lugar, su cuerpo le hormigueaba de deseo con sólo recordar la forma en que la había tenido, no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para no acercarse a ella en toda la noche. Aunque seguramente estaría molesta, le había prometido algo que no había cumplido, pero hablar no les serviría de nada sólo sería una perdida de tiempo, ambos estaban en lados opuestos.

Él no sedería a sus argumentos y ella ya había dejado claro que era lo suficientemente testaruda para no aceptar los suyos, los que reflejaban la realidad de sus vidas.

Aparcó su coche frente al lugar, entregándole las llaves al encargado. Caminó hasta la entrada arreglando su traje negro con una camisa gris que llevaba desabrochada de los primeros botones. Sus mechones rubios platinados caían sobre su frente, resaltando su look desenfadado.

Desde que puso un pie en la entrada varias miradas femeninas se dirigieron a él, devorándolo, preparando sus artimañas para seducirlo más al ver que estaba solo.

—Draco —saludó Yllana con una suave sonrisa, besando su pálida mejilla—, gracias por venir.

—Felicidades, espero que te haya llegado mi arreglo de flores.

—Gracias, han llegado bastantes, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlos, seguro esta ahí —comentó escuchando como Nigel tosía llamando su atención, ladeó su rostro para verlo, encontrando su mirada acusadora—. Draco te presento a Nigel Krutov, mi colaborador en esta exposición, un gran artista y mi novio.

Malfoy desvió sus ojos por el sujeto detrás de su amiga, por fin sabría quién era el objeto de odio de Blaise, curvando su ceja al notar la clase de sujeto que era, rió para sus adentros.

Nigel ya había tenido los minutos suficientes para analizarlo, así que sólo siguió lo que estipulaba el protocolo para esas situaciones. Estiró su mano hacia el rubio sin mucho alarde. —Mucho gusto.

Draco se tardó unos segundos en responder el gesto, y no se sorprendió cuando el hombre infringió más fuerza de la necesaria, era lógico se sentía amenazado por él, lo cual le causó diversión, solía pasarle a menudo esa clase de situaciones con sus amigas, incluso con su prima. Le dedicó una fría sonrisa, antes de separar su mano y regresar toda su atención a su amiga.

— ¿Y Astoria no viene contigo?

—No en esta ocasión.

—Ya veo —apretó sus labios tratando de contener la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde que pisara la galería y al parecer él lo adivinó sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Blaise vendrá en algún momento de la noche.

Al escuchar ese nombre Nigel gruñó con fastidió, ese tipo se había vuelto realmente como una espina en el costado, desde que había aparecido en el taller, su novia no había parado de pensar en él y si estaba molesto, eso lo tenía realmente irritado y saber que llegaría no le hacia ninguna gracia, debía haber supuesto que ese tipo con cara de _babyface _tenía que estar relacionado con ese metrosexual engreído.

El rostro de la castaña se cubrió de una inesperada alegría. —Por un momento creí que no lo haría.

—No es fácil deshacerse de él.

—Acaba de llegar Barnfield, vamos a saludarlo —intervino Krutov, Yllana miró hacia donde le indicaba.

—Draco discúlpame tengo que seguir recibiendo a las personas.

—Hablaremos después —manifestó despreocupado, alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, sólo por ver como rabiaba su noviecete—, te ves hermosa esta noche.

—G-gracias —repuso ligeramente sonrojada.

—Vamos… —prácticamente Krutov la arrancó del lado del Slytherin.

Draco los vio partir riendo por lo bajo, era tan fácil poner celosos a tipos como él. Aunque tenía que admitir que no era tan malo, pero sin duda su amiga podría conseguir a alguien mejor.

Avanzó por el lugar, admirando las pinturas. Tomó una copa de una de las charolas que llevaban los elfos, pasó su mirada por el lugar reconociendo a varios conocidos, observando a un par de mujeres que le coqueteaban descaradamente, nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Buscando alguna presa? —Draco curvó sus labios en una exquisita sonrisa torcida.

—No hay nadie que realmente merezca mi atención —replicó mirando de reojo a su amigo Theodore.

—Tal vez porque no son pelirrojas…

—Idiota… —bebió un sorbo más de su copa, notando que una mujer se dirigía a ellos. El vestido turquesa de coctel resaltaba su figura, su cabello negro caía en cascada de rizos por su rostro, sus labios rojos le sonrieron mientras sus ojos chipoteaban atractivos —. Así que vienes como perro faldero, no veo dónde dejaste tu collar.

Theodore dirigió su mirada hacia Emilie, que se había detenido a saludar a unas amigas. En verdad él no hubiese querido llegar con ella, pero no había podido negarse, mucho menos cuando ella también tenía una invitación para asistir.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿dónde esta Astoria?

—No pudo venir, estaba ligeramente indispuesta, la veré mañana.

—Que conveniente ¿no? —le dijo mirándolo acusador.

Chasqueó su lengua irritado. —Piensa lo que quieras

—A Weasley es a quién estabas buscando —dedujo mirándolo suspicaz.

—Yo no busco a nadie —espetó buscando sonar indiferente.

—Claro… —su tonó de voz no ocultaba del todo su burla.

—Emilie luce hermosa y parece estar demasiado interesada en ti, no te ha quitado el ojo…

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —preguntó de repente serio.

—Ella no parece querer sólo pasar el rato contigo, toda ella emana matrimonio ¿acaso no lo has notado?

Theodore se removió incomodo, claro que lo había notado si no era ningún tonto, pero él había sido lo suficientemente sincero con ella, él no buscaba aún un compromiso de esa magnitud, además que llevaban poco tiempo saliendo e intimando. Tiempo en el que él se había dado cuenta que no le bastaba, que eso no tendría más futuro, sabía que tenía que terminar con ella, pero no había encontrado el momento correcto aún.

Y era una pena que no pudiera responderle como ella deseaba, porque su interés en ella en el pasado había sido genuino y aún ahora él de verdad había tratado pero no podía engañarse.

—Lo sé…

—Déjala ahora o después será más difícil —aconsejó conocedor.

— ¿De qué hablan? Están tan serios que los desconozco —comentó Emilie llegando a su lado, enroscó su mano alrededor del brazo de Nott sonriéndole al rubio—. Draco tanto tiempo sin verte ¿y Astoria?

***º:::*º:::*º:::º* D&G *º:::*º:::*º:::º***

Soizic y Ginny ingresaron al lugar, con Caccianti detrás. Yllana apenas y había podido saludarlas, debido a la cantidad de gente que estaba llegando y que debía recibir.

—Al menos ya estas más calmada.

—No te creas aún quiero tener a Harry frente a mi para decirle un par de cosas.

—Te desconozco, hacía unos meses sólo querías tenerlo enfrente para lanzártele encima —bromeó ganándose una mirada hostil de parte de su amiga.

— ¿Crees qué ya haya llegado…?

—Él ya debe estar aquí, vamos a dar una vuelta seguro lo encontramos —comentó pasando su mirada por la multitud.

—Yo hablaba de Luna —mencionó parpadeando.

—No finjas, sé que te referías a mi primo.

— Bueno también — aceptó con una sonrisita cómplice.

Caminaron por el pasillo, tomando unos cocteles de la mesa de vino. Observando las pinturas y comentando sobre ellas cuando un elegante chico —vestido perfectamente con un traje azul marino— las abordó.

—Buenas noches señoritas —habló Alex con su clásica sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó Soizic codeando a su amiga, para que reaccionara ya que al parecer había logrado ver a Malfoy, pero todo había sido una falsa alarma.

Alex besó la mejilla de la castaña, para después besar la de Ginny. —Ambas se ven hermosas.

—Gracias, sigues siendo tan galante como en la Academia —opinó Rosier.

Él soltó una risa ronca, que lo hizo ver aún más atractivo, con esos hoyuelos que se formaron cerca de su boca. —Me alegra saberlo, no muchas piensan lo mismo díselo a mi última novia que me aventó en la cara su helado.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque fue —declaró Ginny, imaginándose la situación.

—Compórtate y prometo no lanzarte uno a la cara, aunque a falta de helado será el coctel ¿qué te parece?

—Seré un perfecto caballero —acordó parándose recto, con una expresión solemne que las hizo reír.

—Sanadora Rosier —un gritó agudo hizo girar al trío.

—Señora Rochester —contestó Soizic con una sonrisa forzada.

—Venga quiero presentarle…

—Si no vuelvo pronto, rescátenme —dijo antes de partir hacia donde estaba la mujer.

— ¿Lo dijo en serio? Porque no veo cual es el peligro de estar con esas ancianitas que se ven tan dulces…

—No dirías lo mismo si hubieran sido tus pacientes, le sacaron canas verdes a Soizic.

—Ahora entiendo porque se tiñó el cabello —expuso mirándola con ojo critico.

—No fue por eso —negó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Fue un comentario nada más — se giró hacia Ginny mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos—. Sólo quedamos tu y yo…

—Si —respondió sintiéndose extraña ante su mirada—, ¿quieres que sigamos viendo las pinturas?

—Yo voy a dónde tu digas…

—No eres mi mascota.

— ¿Puedo serlo? —repuso con ojos de cachorro.

—Que seas animago no quiere decir que puedo tenerte de mascota —expuso con su ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Además eres un halcón —agregó divertida al imaginarse la situación.

—Al menos te hice reír y eso te hace falta.

Ella tuvo que darle la razón, siguieron avanzando entre bromas. Sin ser conscientes que unos ojos plateados los vigilaban…

… … … **D&G … …** …

Blaise respiró un par de veces antes de entrar, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza. Al ver a Yllana una oleada de calor los sacudió por completo, se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro que se fundía con sus curvas, tragó con fuerza podía imaginarse pasando sus dedos por esas hermosas piernas, hundir su boca en su cuello bajando lentamente hacia su escote…

Su entrepierna respingo ante la estimulante visión que se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Nigel Krutov, quien había llegado a su lado abrazándola de forma posesiva, recordándole la dura realidad.

—Vamos, es hora de que digas unas palabras.

—Si, ya voy —miró su reloj pulsera, al parecer él no iba a llegar, desilusionada le echó una última mirada a la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la imponente y masculina figura de su amigo, vestido completamente de negro—. Blaise… —su nombre apenas suspiró fuera de sus labios.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —exclamó deteniéndose a su lado, tomó su mano besando su dorso.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —se soltó del agarre de su novio, para abrazar a su amigo, rodeando con sus manos su cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra él, logrando que Zabinni contuviera un jadeó.

Él posó sus manos en su espalda, sintiendo la piel expuesta por el corte del vestido. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo, trató de no inhalar el aroma de su perfume pero le fue imposible, estaba tan cerca de su cuello que sólo necesitaba inclinarse un poco para dejar que sus labios lo recorrieran.

—Pensé que estabas molesto, te mandé tantos mensajes y nunca respondiste —le dijo al oído logrando que él se estremeciera.

—Lo siento, han sido días muy pesados —respondió deseando poder retenerla entre sus brazos, pero no le fue posible vio con desazón como ella se separaba y de repente fue consciente de que se había olvidado por completo del monigote que la acompañaba.

—Entiendo, tenemos que hablar y esta vez no quiero que te escapes.

Nigel adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras atravesaba con la mirada al Slytherin, que no se inmutó ni mucho menos, al contario disfrutó de su enojo. Le sonrió con perversa diversión, tomando a su amiga de nuevo en un abrazo más apretado que él anterior, sin separar su mirada de él, acercó su boca al oído de su amiga.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, soy materia disponible para ti, cuando quieras podemos ir a tomar un café o lo que quieras, sabes que mi departamento esta siempre abierto para ti... —su voz estaba cargada de seducción.

Yllana apenas y respondió al abrazo, sorprendida por el arrebato y por la insinuación detrás de esas palabras que hicieron que los colores se le fueran al rostro, una explosión de emociones encontradas se coló en su pecho.

—S-si… —balbuceó cuando él la dejó ir, estaba echa una masa gelatinosa lo miró a los ojos buscando la respuesta a su actitud, pero sólo encontró algo oscuro e intensó que la hizo contener un jadeo y tan pronto como lo había notado desapareció tras una especie de velo.

—Deberías pasar a ver las pinturas —le dijo Nigel con un tono que dejaba claro que lo quería lejos de su novia.

—Nos vemos después Yllana —murmuró guiñándole un ojo, pasó su mirada hacia el tipo recorriéndolo con despreció antes de partir con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios sabía que ese estaba hirviendo en celos.

**.·` .·` .·` D &G ´·. ´·. ´·.**

Draco se encontraba platicando con unos conocidos, ligeramente aburrido pues con Theodore ocupado con Emi y Blaise sin aparecer, sus cuotas de diversión andaban por los suelos, podía deshacerse de estos tipos cuarentones pero eso sería el equivalente a ser perseguido por chicas que no le llaman la mínima atención.

Además con la prensa y las revistas ahí, prefería abstenerse a tener un encabezado escandaloso. Más de una vez ya lo habían abordado tratando de sonsacarle información sobre su compromiso, esos jamás sabían cuando dejar de insistir.

Y no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse porque Ginevra no había hecho su aparición, pero si algo le hubiese ocurrido ya se hubiese enterado, estaba cansado de no obtener resultados, estaba derrochando mucho dinero en esos hombres que había contratado y aún no tenía la cabeza de esos prófugos en su escritorio. Había llegado la hora de tener otra conversación con Ferhn y cuanto antes mejor.

Estaba por disculparse e ir a buscar otro trago, cuando su mirada captó a la sanadora a unos metros de él, riendo como nunca acompañada por el nieto de Wolfgang.

Celos.

Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, observó cada mirada, cada gesto, cada caricia y eso sólo hizo que los celos aumentaran y lo carcomieran por dentro.

_«¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿Por qué esta con ese?»._

No entendía nada y era cómo si su mente no lograra procesar aquello que sus ojos veían con su visión teñida de rojo. Unos enormes deseos homicidas lo poseyeron, su varita vibró en el bolsillo de su saco avivada por el despliegue de su magia ligada a la ebullición de sus emociones.

***¨*¨*¨* D&G *¨*¨*¨***

Yllana se dirigió al centro del lugar, con una copa de champán en su mano con la emoción desbordando por todos sus poros. La música que amenizaba el lugar bajó a ser sólo un murmullo.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí, por compartir este día conmigo y con Nigel, esperamos que nuestro trabajo sea de su agrado, contamos con que compren alguna de las obras pero sobre todo que disfruten esta velada. No dejen de probar los cocteles y los bocadillos.

Después de unas breves palabras de Krutov, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, varias personas la rodearon para felicitarlos y darles sus opiniones y criticas sobre su arte.

Blaise miró desde la mesa de vinos como todo el tiempo Nigel jamás se separó de ella, parecía su sanguijuela personal. Bufando por aquello se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Draco, pensaba salvarlo de ese circulo de la tercera edad porque vaya que lo necesitaba tenía cara de pocos amigos y no entendía porqué. Había buscado a Astoria pero al parecer su despampanante novia no lo acompañaba, a pocos metros de ahí notó a Nott al lado de Emilie, no pudo evitar recrearse con la vista.

**(* . ( * . ( * . D&G . *) . *) . *)**

Ginevra realmente se estaba divirtiendo con Alexander, él tenía esa cualidad de siempre hacerla reír, pero aún así no había logrado olvidar que Draco debía encontrarse ahí probablemente acompañado de su prometida. De sólo pensarlo se le retorcía el estómago y ni hablar de la horrible sensación que la invadía.

—Ginny.

De inmediato ella se giró al escuchar esa voz, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su hermano con Luna. La imagen le parecía tan surrealista, chocante, pero a la vez graciosa y perfecta de una forma extraña.

—Hola… —los saludó emotivamente dándole a cada uno un gran abrazó, y no perdió la oportunidad de pellizcar a su hermano—, con qué saliendo con mi amiga.

—Tranquila —la miró abochornado, rascando su nuca. —B-bueno… pensé que te agradaría.

—Claro que me agrada, pero si le haces daño te la verás conmigo —aclaró mostrándole su puño.

Ronald rodó sus ojos, antes de ponerse serio. —Supe que pasaste por la casa.

—Si.

—Debiste haberte quedado ahí —masculló entre dientes.

—Ya hablamos de eso y también lo hice con mis padres —aclaró cansina—. Ahora podemos dejar esto para después y pasarla bien…

—Sabes lo que pienso.

—Lo sé —afirmó, se giró hacia su amigo—, Alexander mi hermano Ronald y mi gran amiga Luna.

—Un gusto conocerlos, he escuchado mucho de ustedes —comentó sonriente.

— ¿Ah si? Yo de ti no…

—Ron —murmuró Ginny reprendiéndolo, mirándolo ceñuda.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

La pelirroja entornó sus ojos mientras cabeceaba de forma negativa. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, sabes cuánto valoro la honestidad —tranquilizó.

—Bien, porque tengo varias preguntas que hacerte —contestó utilizando su tono de auror que estaba a punto de interrogar a un criminal, incluso tenía esa mirada intimidante, pero todo aquel cuadro terminó cuando escucho la voz cantarina de su acompañante.

—Ronald tienes volando a tu alrededor…

Ginny se quedó congelada, de repente estaba riendo y entonces lo vio, sus ojos grises alcanzando la tonalidad de negros bullían de celos. No era la primera vez que él la miraba de esa forma, había sucedido con Blaise y con Harry anteriormente, pero esta vez parecía que en verdad estaba a punto de lanzársele encima a Alexander que había cometido el error de pasar su mano por sus hombros y depositar un beso en su sien.

A estas alturas no tenía la menor idea de porqué su amigo había hecho eso, su mente estaba claramente extraviada. Draco para nada estaba disimulando, realmente estaba que echaba fuego por su boca y eso la hizo sentir un cosquilleó de regocijo en su estómago combinado con una ola de pánico, porque sabía que él estaba malinterpretando todo y si entendía que se lo merecía, pues él creía que la tenía segura pero ahora podía bien darse cuenta que si no reaccionaba, la podría perder.

Enserio esperaba que él lo tomara por ese lado y no como una traición, un engaño de lo que ella decía sentir por él, podía vengarse y darle una cuchara de su propio chocolate pero eso era llevar las cosas muy lejos, estaba vez no podía brincar y besar a Alex, ya le había pasado una vez con Blaise y Draco se había puesto demasiado agresivo.

Mejor dejar las cosas así, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que él viniera echo un basilisco a verla. Miró a su al redor notando con felicidad que Astoria no estaba con él.

_«Mil gracias Gryffindor.» _

Sabía que alegrarse por ello no era muy bueno, estaba tratando de quitarle a la pobre chica el prometido y viéndolo desde ese punto eso sonaba terrible, ella jamás había sido una _roba novios_, aunque claro jamás había estado en esas circunstancias.

Y en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar que alguna vez había llamado de esa forma a la mujer con la que estaba saliendo Harry, entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella había sido la Astoria de su historia, la que salía sobrando porque su prometido se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de otra y de que casarse con ella sería un gran error que los llevaría a la infelicidad, camino al que se dirigía Draco.

¡Vaya momento para darse cuenta de las cosas!

De repente el mundo giró y ella no pudo más que recargarse en Alexander para no caer, no sabía si llorar o reír como histérica. Ahí por fin estaba la respuesta que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo, el porqué Harry la había dejado por otra, que posiblemente era como ella, una chica que sólo buscaba ser feliz y no un bruja desgraciada, sin sentimientos como había estado creyendo, algo bueno debía tener si él estaba con ella.

—Ginny, Ginny…

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Alex preocupado, tocando sus mejillas.

—Si —una trémula sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

• **´ ´ • o • • D&G • • o • ´ ´ •**

Blaise miraba con diversión a su amigo, desde que lo había sacado de esa aburrida conversación, había notado su aura de maldad extenderse y sabía la razón, se encontraba viéndola con sus propios ojos, sin duda todo un espectáculo. Ginevra lucia caliente en ese vestido rojo quemado, y luego estaba Wolfgang que bueno, no había mucho que decir al respecto, más que acentuar que era la razón por la que su amigo estaba a punto de explotar y lanzarle una maldición que sin duda terminaría mandándolo a Azkaban.

—Dame esa copa —la colocó en una mesa, evitando que su amigo la rompiera—. Quieres controlarte.

—Vete al diablo…

—Tú no quieres estar con ella, así que deja de comportarte como el maldito novio celoso que no eres.

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

—Draquito acéptalo, estas celoso de ese tipo y es patético —evidenció con una mueca.

—Imbécil…guárdate tu opinión que nadie te la pidió —bramó desdeñoso—. Encárgate de tus propios asuntos que no estas mejor que yo, quieres arrancarle las bolas al noviecete de Yllana.

—Misma cosa que quieres hacer tu en este momento —le respondió mordaz.

Draco resopló furioso, regresó su mirada a Ginny notando como ella abandonaba su círculo de amistades —la Comadreja, la Lunática y el bufón—, sus ojos brillaron maliciosos. Dio un paso con intención de ir tras ella.

—No lo hagas, recuerda donde estamos…

—Suéltame —se zafó de su agarre, perdiéndose en la multitud.

—Reverendo idiota —no sabía si a estas alturas seguirlo fuera lo mejor o dejar que arreglaran sus conflictos peleando —al parecer eso les gustaba quizás hasta los excitaba —, total las cosas sólo podían tender a empeorar o mejorar a estas alturas.

**:·:·:·:·: D&G :·:·:·:·:**

Soizic después de que se librara de esas encantadoras ancianas, había estado platicando con varias amistades a las que no veía desde hace tiempo, eso sin duda la había tenido entretenida, pero no lo suficiente para no ver a su ex novio con Emilie.

Los había estado mirando de vez en vez, y debía reconocer que hacían una pareja espectacular, él debía estar muy contento con ella porque ni siquiera le había dirigido una sola mirada en toda la noche, por lo cual no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse.

Tal vez si ella hubiera accedido a hablar con él, estaría a su lado en este momento, pero arrepentirse a estas alturas no solucionaba nada. Al final era lo mejor, ellos ya no podrían ser esos chiquillos que estuvieron juntos, ambos habían tomado distintos caminos que los habían ligado a diferentes personas.

Lo que estaba en el pasado, debía quedarse en él.

Resignada ante ese hecho, había dejado de mirarlo y se había concentrado en las pinturas, definitivamente compraría una y esa sería la que se encontraba frente a ella, era un hermoso paisaje con evidente tendencia al *_impresionismo. _

Se inclinó para ver mejor los detalles, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para su gusto. Estaba por voltear para mirar con odio a quién había decidido invadir de esa forma su espacio personal, esa noche había tenido que lidiar con un par de tipos fantoches que habían querido impresionarla con sus conocimientos de arte, pero que en lugar de mirar las pinturas habían estado viéndole el escote y el trasero como si se tratara de un bocadillo.

***º*º*º**

Theo se acercó sigilosamente a su ex novia, observando su vestido verde botella arriba de las rodillas con un escote recto en forma de palabra de honor que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello. Una ráfaga de calor y deseo lo invadió, recordándole los momentos que había pasado besando aquel cuerpo, que se entregaba a sus caricias. Claro que había grandes diferencias, ella ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer completamente desarrollada; moría por volver a despojarla de su ropa y enterrarse en su interior.

—Te ves hermosa.

Soizic cerró lo ojos deseando parar la oleada de emociones que la invadieron al saber de quién se trataba.

—Gracias —se giró encontrándose con Theodore demasiado cerca para su gusto—. ¿No deberías estar con Emilie?

Él esbozo el amago de una sonrisa. —Estoy donde quiero estar.

—Bien, quédate aquí entonces.

—Espera…

—Theodore es mejor que vuelvas con Emilie —le dio una sonrisa desprovista de emoción, antes de caminar lejos de él.

Él se quedó ahí frente a la pintura, perdiéndose en aquel paisaje. Menguando sus ganas de ir por ella y desaparecer, ahora era cuando tenía que jugar sus cartas de mejor forma o terminaría perdiendo todo.

**.::* D&G *::.**

Ginny suspiró largamente pensando en sus deducciones, se refrescó un poco, acomodó los mechones que se habían salido de su lugar. Estaba cansada y ya lo único que quería era llegar a Malfoy Manor y descansar, este día había sido demasiado ajetreado y al parecer sólo había logrado enfurecer a Draco sin beneficio alguno.

Tomó su bolso y se preparó para volver con sus amigos. Salió del tocador distraídamente comenzó a caminar cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su brazo y arrastrarla hacia un espacio desocupado y oscuro que tenía el letrero de no entrar. Dejó de resistirse al notar que se trataba de Draco, su corazón inició una carrera dentro de su pecho, un torbellino de emociones la sacudió.

Él la soltó finalmente dejándola contra la pared. —Me quieres decir ¿a qué estas jugando?

Ginny se quedó quieta, acostumbrándose a las penumbras del lugar, alzó su mirada notando las facciones endurecidas de Malfoy. ¡Por Cirse! Sus ojos llameaban furiosos.

—N-no se de qué me hablas.

— ¿Ah no? —escupió con mordaz sarcasmo— ¿Quieres darme celos con ese intento de hombre que te conseguiste? —ladró cerrando el espació entre ellos, apresándola con su cuerpo contra el muro.

Ella jadeó sintiendo su pulso elevarse hasta el cielo. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Malfoy sin saber si buscaba retenerlo o alejarlo. Sentía su cálido aliento contra su sus labios, sus manos apretaban su costado enviándole una ramalazo de calor a través de la tela.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—Él no esta a mi altura, sólo estas haciendo el ridículo fingiendo que te interesa, cuando ambos sabemos que te mueres por mi.

—Tal vez comprendí que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, al menos él no es un cobarde y es un hombre que sabe cumplir lo que promete no como tu, que ni siquiera te atreviste a hablar hoy conmigo.

Una fría rabia se apoderó de él, su mandíbula estaba realmente tensa tanto como el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban coléricos y la miraban con una dureza que le atravesaba el alma, reclamándole sin palabras.

—Y tú eres una patética soñadora que puso sus ojos muy alto y si tan desesperada estas, quédate con tus perdedores, espero que eso te satisfaga….

Ni siquiera logró terminar su frase cuando ella ya lo había aventado y abofeteado tan fuerte que su mano rezumbó de dolor.

—Eres un bastardo egoísta que sólo piensa en si mismo, querías hacerme daño pues lo lograste, me arrepiento tanto de haber dicho que podía tener algo contigo, jamás podría estar con alguien tan desalmado que no es capaz de reconocer el amor aunque lo tenga enfrente…

Iracunda, herida y llorosa, recogió su bolso que en algún momento había caído al suelo y salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron del lugar.

Draco maldijo abiertamente, sentía su mejilla caliente, había sido un total y completo estúpido, sus celos habían podido más que su sensatez. Sin perder tiempo fue tras ella, portándose más civilizado al cruzar el salón en busca de la pelirroja.

***º· *º· *º· D&G ·º* ·º* ·º***

Ginny salió del lugar caminando un poco, necesitaba con urgencia aire, no quería llorar de verdad que no, pero las traicioneras lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas. Se las enjuagó de forma rabosa.

— ¿Cómo pude fijarme en él?

Un silbido detrás de ella hizo que su sangre se helara, ¿en qué estaba pensando al salir de la galería sola? Había creado la oportunidad perfecta para que esos sujetos actuaran, se había convertido en un blanco fácil por una estúpida discusión.

_«Caccianti debe estar cerca, tal vez sea él.»_

Enserio quería creer que se trataba de él, pero sus instintos le indicaban que no bajara la guardia, tomó su varita de su bolso con movimientos contados y mecánicos, mientras seguía avanzando.

—Alto ahí princesita —dijo un hombre atravesándose en su camino.

Un terrible miedo se apoderó de ella, sin pedirle permiso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Soltó su bolso apretando su varita, este era el momento de defenderse o caer en las garras de esos sujetos.

— _¡__Expelliarmus!_ —gritó el hombre.

— _¡Everte Statum! _—atacó el otro.

—_Protego_ —dijo esperanzada, siendo empujada un par de metros, cayendo en la acera por el impacto de los poderes.

— ¿Y ahora qué harás muñeca? —cuestionó de forma siniestra— _¡__Incarcerous! _—lanzó esperando que sus piernas quedaran atadas ahora que estaba vulnerable.

— _¡__Impedimenta! _—exclamó Draco sin titubeos, imponiéndose ante esos hombres.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, el héroe — escupió Craig Hunter, girándose hacia él con una mueca macabra—. Encárgate de ella, me desharé de este traidor.

— ¡_Mimblewimble_! —soltó Ginny aprovechando la distracción causada por Draco.

— _¡__Salvio Hexia!_ —conjuró protegiéndose Gerhard Force— _¡__Stupefy!_

Ginevra impidió el encantamiento, defendiéndose lo mejor que podía, rogándole a todos los magos que Caccianti se diera cuenta de su ausencia y viniera en su ayuda.

La batalla que Draco estaba llevando con Craig era feroz, ninguno paraba de lanzar encantamientos y maleficios, defendiéndose y atacando sin piedad, esperando que uno de los dos se equivocara.

—Es hora de terminar esto, no tengo la noche para jugar contigo —silbó a la oscuridad y de la nada varios hombres aparecieron.

Una oleada de miedo frío lo impactó pero no permitió que lo desconcentrara, él había estado en peores situaciones que esta con un hombre más temible que él que tenía enfrente en ese momento, quiso mirar a Ginny pero si lo hacía probablemente cometería alguna estupidez. Alzó la comisura de sus labios —ausentes de color en ese momento—, en una sonrisa perniciosa, sus ojos grises relucieron malignos, mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba ligeramente, varias sombras se movieron alrededor y él supo que nunca había invertido mejor su dinero.

Ferhn y sus hombres habían hecho su aparición como los matones que eran.

—Y sabes quién será el ganador —un disparo de luz roja abandonó la varita de Malfoy, una explosión se originó levantando el pavimento.

Hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, resplandeciendo, causando daños por doquier. El fuego causado por los hechizos rebotados que habían golpeado coches, se alzaba furioso. El agua brotaba a grandes chorros del hidrante como si se tratara de una llovizna, bañando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

— _¡Crucio! _—embistió Hunter furioso, sintiéndose acorralado ante la ofensiva del Slytherin.

—Vas a necesitar más que eso para deshacerte de mi —su respiración estaba afectada pero aún así logró mofarse. El grito de Ginevra lo atrajo sus ojos la buscaron con desesperación encontrándola en el suelo retorciéndose, su furia explotó como si se tratara de un volcán—. ¡Protéjanla! ¡Con mil demonios, sáquenla de aquí!

—Tu pelea es contra mí —le recordó Craig mandándole un maleficio, que rozó su brazo pero que no fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de dolor.

***º*º*º**

Caccianti había visto salir a su protegida hecha una furia seguida de Malfoy. Creyendo que se trataba de otra de sus peleas de enamorados, dejó que pasaran unos minutos antes de averiguar si todo se encontraba bien, no quería intervenir pero su instinto como auror lo hizo preocuparse.

Salió a echar un vistazo encontrándose con el peor panorama que lo dejó estupefacto por unos instantes, los chispazos, explosiones y gritos provenían de una pelea edificios después de la galería. Alertó a Ronald Weasley, esperando que él se encargara de mandar el _patronus_ al Departamento de aurores.

Llegó con el corazón en la garganta rogando porque Ginny Weasley estuviera viva, y cuando la localizó en medio de aquella batalla de fuego, agradeció a Merlín, era difícil diferenciar quién era el enemigo con tantos hombres peleando, incluso Malfoy estaba ahí, su apariencia distaba mucho del niño aristocrático mimado, ahora era cuando estaba sacando su casta, pelando de una forma que lo hizo creer que estaba más cerca de ser un demonio que de un ángel.

Sin gastar más su tiempo se metió en el fuego cruzado, dispuesto a ayudar a su protegida, tenía que alejarla de aquello cuanto antes.

***º*º*º**

Ginny jadeaba cansada, sus heridas eran superficiales pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría el ritmo de ese duelo.

En cuanto vio as esos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras con los rostros parcialmente cubiertos creyó que sería su fin, pero al ver que no los atacaban supo que se traba de la seguridad que había contratado Malfoy para ella. Apenas sintiendo alivio entre aquel duro momento, siguió defendiéndose, pero aquel hombre superaba sus conocimientos de defensa de artes oscuras, sin duda era un mago tenebroso consagrado.

Si no lograba dejarlo fuera de combate terminaría muerta a causa de los maléficos y maldiciones que ese hombre ejecutaba con diabólica perfección.

— Lo siento nena, pero los planes han cambiado, es hora de que mueras… _¡ava…!_

— _¡Pro…!_

—Déjemelo a mí —un hombre fornido se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola. Ginny parpadeó confundida, observó como el duelo seguía sin ella como oponente pero no dejó de estar alerta con la varita bien empuñada. Sentía un líquido caliente escurriendo por su rostro, el dolor punzar en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Un hombre llegó hasta ella de los aliados, tomándola del brazo. —Debo sacarla de aquí… —ni siquiera logró terminar su frase, debido a que fue atacado, la soltó buscando defenderse, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Ginny apenas logró ver el campo de batalla, Draco se encontraba peleando enérgicamente y Caccianti trataba de llegar a ella, gritándole algo que no terminaba de entender, regresó su atención No podía seguir quieta esperando que milagrosamente aquello terminara, no era una damisela en apuros y esas personas estaban peleando por ella arriesgando su vida, eso la hizo enfurecer, no deseaba que nadie muriera por su culpa, aún podía luchar y lo haría.

— _¡Desmaius! _—gritó volviendo a la batalla.

***º*º*º**

Draco blandía su varita con agilidad lanzando su ataque, aquel hombre había logrado lastimarlo, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo caer.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Sigues siendo un patético marica, a un recuerdo tus lloriqueos cuando estabas en las filas del Señor Oscuro…

—Cállate…

—Ni siquiera podías lanzar una maldición, mojabas tus pantalones como niña…

—Estúpido —gruñó atacándolo con más ímpetu—, _¡Fiendfyre!_ —una violenta ráfaga de fuego salió de su varita formando un enorme dragón que blandió sus alas dirigiéndose contra Craig, el fuego demoniaco no era algo que se detuviera con cualquier hechizo.

— _¡Aqua…! _—trató de reaccionar pero fue demasiado tarde las fauces del dragón lo devoraron haciéndolo arder, sólo entonces Draco le puso fin, agotado por la cantidad de magia que había necesitado. Ese hechizo era el que le había puesto fin a la vida de Crabbe, al no saber como controlarlo y detenerlo, lo había consumido. Sabía que con él podía haber puesto fin a esa batalla pero era demasiado peligroso y no se arriesgaría.

Se acercó al cuerpo quemado de Craig observando como su tórax subía y bajaba con dificultad, milagrosamente había quedado con vida, aunque probablemente moría a falta de atención medica. Quiso sentir compasión pero encontró que no podía, ese hombre se había ganado a pulso lo que le había pasado, no sólo por atacarlo si no por las vidas que había tomado sin derecho, los niños que había lastimado, el hombre era un verdadero cerdo, si acaso lograba vivir seguro Azkaban se encargara de terminar de destruirlo, quizás en la soledad de su celda recordaría las caras, los gritos, los ruegos, las lagrimas de todas sus victimas.

Jadeante, levantó su mirada encontrándose duelos por doquier, incluso la Comadreja estaba ahí peleando, Caccianti estaba a unos metros de él, esperaba que Ginny ya estuviera lejos de ahí, pero con terror se dio cuenta que no era así, ella estaba a unos pasos de él peleando duramente, se dirigió a ella sin dudarlo, por el rabillo de su ojo alcanzó a ver que un hombre estaba por atacarla y él no alcanzaría a frenar el ataque aunque se girara rápidamente, así que sólo pudo alargar sus brazos y protegerla con su cuerpo recibiendo la maldición que dio de llenó en su espalda, obligándolo a retorcerse de dolor hasta caer hincado a los pies de ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido, Ginny gritó al ver todo, trató de agarrarlo pero él se dejó caer, ella lo siguió tomándolo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó horrorizada, con el cuerpo temblándole de miedo y la cara llena de lágrimas.

Draco se removió quejándose, escupiendo sangre a borbollones, apenas logrando enfocarla, alzó su mano buscando tocarla pero no logró hacerlo, perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Ginny que lo llamaba desesperada.

El caos reinó por unos segundos más, los aurores aparecieron, tomando el control de la batalla.

**: 'º* : 'º* : 'º* : D&G : *º' : *º' : *º' :**

En St. Mungo…

Ginevra había desparecido con Draco llevándolo ahí, poniendo de cabeza el lugar al llegar ensangrentada y considerablemente herida pidiendo una sala en el cuarto piso donde se atendían los daños provocados por hechizos. El personal había cedido a sus peticiones al ver la gravedad de la situación. Soizic y Alexander había llegado tiempo después —cuando se habían enterado de lo acontecido— buscándola como locos, al encontrarla preparándose para intervenir la habían sacado.

—Hay especialistas que pueden atenderlo —habló Alexander tratando de hacerla entender.

—No, yo tengo que estar ahí —denegó tozuda.

—Déjame curarte y podrás volver —pidió nuevamente.

Ella ya se había encargado de realizarse un par de hechizos que habían servido para mantenerla de pie, pero que aún distaban de ser lo que ella necesitaba para estar bien por completo. Tenía varios rasguños y contusiones por doquier y eso sólo era lo que mostraba su exterior.

— ¡Yo puedo esperar, él es quién necesitada ayuda! ¡Déjame!

Soizic no se encontraba mejor que ella también estaba alterada por todo lo que había pasado y claramente muerta de preocupación por su primo.

—Ginny…

—No Soizic, no lo hagas, sabes que debo estar ahí… —la miró con sus ojos llenos de impotencia y zozobra.

—Ni siquiera podrás curarlo en el estado que estas, tu magia esta tan debilitada como tu cuerpo —declaró Alexander molesto.

—Claro que podré, él hombre que esta ahí dentro me salvó, y yo lo voy a salvar a él ¿entienden? —manifestó regresando a la sala, donde ya se encontraba un especialista.

— ¡Es una locura! —informó Wolfgang exaltado.

—Tranquilízate —pidió Rosier—, ella lo hará, lo salvará —afirmó confiando en su amiga y en lo que sentía por Draco que era el motor que la hacía estar dentro de esa sala, a pesar de su propio bienestar.

—Pero cómo lo hará si ni siquiera esta bien —arremetió bufando.

**-.-.-.-. D&G .-.-.-.-**

En los alrededores de la galería _Black Moon_…

Harry Potter buscaba darle sentido a todo lo que se había desarrollado en aquel lugar, los agentes del Ministerio ya se encontraban encargándose de los muggles que habían estado cerca cuando todo había sucedido. Los daños en el lugar eran considerables llevaría un par de días arreglarlos, seguramente Kingsley tendría que encontrarse con el Primer Ministro muggle para explicarle porqué una calle de Londres estaba totalmente destrozada y que posiblemente uno de los hombres más peligrosos en el mundo mágicos se encontraba libre y en su mundo.

No podía creer que habiendo tal despliegue de aurores Gerhard Force hubiera escapado aunque con las heridas que posiblemente llevaba tarde o temprano aparecería en algún lugar buscaría ayuda y ahí estarían para atraparlo. Esperaba que Hunter sobreviviera para poder interrogarlo hasta sacarle dónde se encontraba su escondite.

Afortunadamente habían logrado capturar a la pandilla que habían formado en los meses que habían estado fuera de Azkaban, y tenía que reconocer que buena parte se lo debía a Ferhn y sus hombres a los cuales tenía que agradecerles que Ginny estuviera con vida, aunque no le agradara para nada, pero eso no los eximia de presentarse a declarar y de recibir un par de cargos, sus formas de proceder estaban fuera de la ley.

Encargarse de la información que saldría en el periódico no iba a ser fácil, pero conseguiría que los nombres de los involucrados no se mencionaran, solamente los de los criminales.

Ahora lo único que lo tenía fuera de sus cabales era que Ginny no se encontrara ahí.

— ¿Cómo qué se fue? —cuestionó alzando el tono de su voz.

—Malfoy resulto herido al defenderla y ella despareció con él, seguramente esta en St. Mungo atendiéndolo —explicó Caccianti, apretando con su mano derecha su brazo herido.

— ¡Rayos! —contrajo su mandíbula, logrando que sus dientes chocaran entre si. No podía creer que Malfoy pudiera haber hecho algo así.

—Iré con ella —anunció el auror.

—Irás a St. Mungo pero a que te vean esas heridas, tengo que encargarme de llevar estos hombres a Azkaban y los heridos irán al hospital con una escolta.

—Yo me encargó de llevarlos —intervino Ron, con claros daños por la batalla.

—Bien, también necesitas que te curen.

—Estoy bien.

— No lo pareces, estas hecho una mierda…

—Créeme no tanto como Malfoy, ese hurón rebotador defendió a mi hermana, jamás creí que pudiera hacer eso…

Ese pensamiento era el mismo que había estado rondando en la cabeza de Harry desde que se había enterado, lo peor era que sin duda había realizado la conexión con lo que le había dicho Piett semanas atrás. La motivación más grande para que Malfoy hiciera algo así era que ellos tenían una relación clandestina pero no sabía cómo confesarle a su amigo sus sospechas y lo peor era que Ginny no le diría nada, y él no quería preguntárselo nuevamente, mucho menos desde lo que había pasado en Grimmauld Place cuando se lo había insinuado.

Maldijo internamente, sintiéndose atado de manos. Molesto por lo que implicaba que su teoría fuera verdad.

—Largo, los alcanzaré ahí más tarde.

**: * : º : ' : D&G : ' : º : * :**

Yllana no podía creer lo que había pasado afuera de la galería, por supuesto su evento se había cancelado, afortunadamente para sus invitados no había sido más que un encuentro entre aurores y magos oscuros, sólo pocos estaban enterados de la verdad.

—Blaise —llamó al ver que se alejaba del grupo de aurores que tenían acordonada la escena.

Él se acercó con una expresión de congoja que la hizo temer lo peor. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer Draco resulto herido y Ginny no se en qué condiciones esté, iré a St. Mungo.

—Voy contigo —ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó curvando sus cejas.

—Si.

—Tal vez deberías avisarle a tu novio, quizás tome a mal el que te vayas conmigo — quiso advertirle, no estaba en sus planes causarle más problemas.

—Él entenderá —prorrumpió confiada.

—Entonces vamos —colocó su brazo en su cintura guiándola.

*** · * · * · D& G · * · * · ***

En St. Mungo…

Ginny estaba con el Merlín en la boca, las heridas superficiales habían sido las más fáciles de curar pero el daño que había causado un _crucio_ y el maleficio _saca-entrañas_, era considerable y bastante complicado de sanar.

Los ojos le escocían por tratar de contener las lágrimas, preocupada, cansada y maltrecha dio todo lo que tenía para salvarlo. Afortunadamente el especialista estaba más sereno, confiado en que el resultado sería positivo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la intervención terminó y Draco pudo ser trasladado a un cuarto para su recuperación. Ginny no se apartó ni un momento de su lado, cuidando de él, limpiando su frente del sudor frío, susurrándole palabras conciliadoras en sus momentos de delirio.

***º*º*º**

El sanador Fancourt les había informado a los que estaban en la Sala de espera, todo lo que había ocurrido en la intervención de Draco y que el mayor peligro había pasado. Ahora sólo quedaba aguardar y vigilar sus reacciones.

Las exclamaciones de alivio no se hicieron esperar.

—Iré a ver como se encuentra —comunicó Soizic.

—Le podrías decir a Ginny que necesitamos hablar con ella —requirió Harry serio.

—Se lo haré saber.

—Te acompañó —mencionó Alex, mirando con cierta reserva a Potter.

—Vuelvo enseguida —comentó Harry sólo para su amigo Ron.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A avisarle a Hermione lo que ocurrió.

Ronald asintió, cansado cerró sus ojos sintiendo un frío roce en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos topándose con la mirada de Luna y con su mano recorriendo su rostro.

—Te traje un café.

Una tibia sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Gracias, te llevare a tu casa después de que hable con Ginny.

—Estoy bien, pero tu necesitas descansar —señaló dejando que sus dedos se colaran los mechones rojos, acariciándolo.

A unos pasos de ahí, en un sillón largo.

— Gracias a Merlín que todo salió bien —dijo Yllana, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ese es un idiota con mucha suerte —farfulló Blaise con júbilo.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere —mencionó Theodore compartiendo una sonrisa con el moreno.

—Todo esto es una locura, espero que logren atrapar al hombre que escapó —habló Yllana, pensando en que nada de eso se repitiera. Esta vez habían estado más cerca de capturar a su amiga, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera un tercer atentado.

—Potter debe hacerlo —profirió Zabinni sombrío, cerrando sus manos en dos puños.

**· ' · ' · ' D&G ' · ' · ' ·**

En la habitación 603…

Soizic ingresó acompañada de Alexander, observando como Ginny estaba sentada al lado de la cama con su mano aferrando la de Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo esta?

—Mejor… Fancourt dijo que se recuperará por completo.

— ¿Y tu cómo estás? —preguntó Alexander, llegando a su lado justo al tiempo para notar como ella dejaba la mano de Draco.

—Estoy bien —murmuró sin apartar la mirada de su hurón.

—Sabes que no, vamos, déjame curarte —suplicó mirándola con sincera preocupación.

—Si Ginn, ve con él, yo me quedo con mi primo —ofreció Rosier, obligando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

—Pero…

—No querrás que él te vea así.

Ginevra frunció su ceño, abrió y cerró su boca deseando poder contradecir eso, pero no podía, si él despertaba seguramente se molestaría al verla así, y alterarlo no era una opción en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Asintió finalmente, dejando caer sus hombros, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se volvía pesado como una roca y el dolor cobraba fuerza, habían dejado de ser pequeños pinchazos.

—Hey, hey… —Wolfgang la tomó de los hombros, volviéndose su muleta.

—Vamos…

—Ginny cuando termines, Potter y tu hermano te esperan en la sala, quieren hablar contigo y es mejor que los atiendas —agregó antes de sentarse en la silla donde minutos antes había estado ella.

—Lo haré —asintió con una mueca, sabiendo que no podría escapar de ellos y menos con lo impulsivo que era su hermano. Miró una vez más a Draco antes de salir por aquella puerta.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» D&G ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Alexander curaba cuidadosamente a Ginny, captando la desesperación y la angustia en su mirada, parecía que estaba a punto de salir a una carrera de 100 metros. Todo hablaba de que ella deseaba volver a la habitación 603, con el vástago de los Malfoy por muy extraño que eso fuera.

—Te importa demasiado Draco Malfoy —aseguró sintiendo una gran sacudida en su interior.

El asombro centelleó en su rostro, sus hombros se tensaron. Tampoco era como si no hubiera sido obvia, se encogió ante la mirada del sanador.

—Él salvó mi vida.

—Por un momento creí que tu preocupación se debía a algo más —comentó limpiando sus rodillas.

Ginny apretó sus labios aguantando la ráfaga de ardor mezclada con dolor cuando el colocó el desinfectante.

—No te quedará marca con la pomada que te pondré —indicó sabiendo que era del conocimiento de ella, pero que en ese momento seguramente ni siquiera le importaba—, pero necesitas tomarte estas pociones y sobre todo descansar.

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¿Alguna herida que no este visible? —interrogó entregándole un frasco.

—Ninguna, sólo moretones.

—No debiste estar sin atención tanto tiempo, podrías haber cogido alguna infección. Esta bien que pienses en tus pacientes pero primero esta tu bienestar —reprendió adusto.

—Lo sé, pero debía hacerlo y por favor no me regañes más.

—No lo hare si me prometes que te irás a descansar.

—Tengo que estar aquí —advirtió terca.

—Sólo si quieres que te interne —respondió con la misma tozudez.

—Son heridas menores —le recordó.

—Bien hagamos esto, puedes estar aquí pero sólo hasta que él despierte después irás a descansar.

—Ok —asintió cansina.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Si.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, colocándole su saco sobre los hombros. — ¿Quieres qué te acompañe cuando estés con Potter?

—No, puedo manejarlo.

Él sonrió ligeramente asombrado. —Así que ya eres una niña grande que ha superado su temor por el monstruo de Potter, estoy tan orgulloso de ti —depositó un beso en su frente a manera de premio y a falta de estrellitas doradas muggles.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de la pelirroja, ese era el chico con el que le gustaba tratar, el que no la regañaba y siempre solía bromear.

— ¿Quieres que te de una paleta?

—No…

—Bien, porque no tenía.

***¨*¨*¨* D&G *¨*¨*¨***

Ginevra llegó a la Sala de espera, todos sus amigos se reunieron esperando que les diera alguna nueva sobre Draco.

—Esta estable, en cuanto despierte podrán verlo por turnos.

Yllana se acercó abrazándola. —Tú ¿cómo estas?

—Bien —les sonrió buscando calmar su preocupación.

—Ginny ¿nos permites? —pidió Harry, alejándola de los Slytherins.

—Me alegro tanto que estés bien —dijo Ron atrayéndola para abrazarla.

—Y yo que tu lo estés —respondió aferrándose a él.

—No sé que hubiéramos hecho si algo te ocurría —pronunció Harry, entechándola después de que Ron la soltara.

Ginny se quedó rígida, pero poco a poco se fue relajando. —Estoy bien.

—Necesitamos que declares y también debemos hablar con Malfoy, casi mata a un hombre.

—Fue en defensa —intervino veloz, ella lo había arrastrado a ese problema, no iba a permitir que le pusieran cargos por querer salvarla—, estábamos rodeados… ¿lo-graron atraparlos?

—No, escapó Gerhard Force.

El terror la recorrió de pies a cabeza enchinándole la piel, ese había sido el hombre con él que había estado peleando antes de que uno de los hombres de Malfoy interviniera.

—Lo atraparemos —aseguró al ver el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

—Quiero que todo esto termine —murmuró desolada, abrazándose así misma.

—Terminará, te lo prometo —aseguró Potter con un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda que no daba lugar a pensar que sería de otra forma.

… *** … * … * D&G * … * … * ….**

Ginny prácticamente corrió de regresó a la habitación, esperanzada en que Draco ya hubiera despertado, pero al entrar comprobó que no era así.

— ¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Soizic.

—Si, ¿él ha…?

—Ha estado tranquilo, estoy segura que no tardara en estar consciente —pronosticó sonriéndole—, pediré que te traigan una muda de ropa, necesitas cambiarte eso por algo más abrigado y menos rasgado.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué estabas con Draco?

—Él estaba celoso de Alexander, peleamos y yo salí a tomar aire, ahora sé que fue una estupidez, él me siguió y…

—Tranquila —la sostuvo mientras sollozaba—, él va a estar bien.

—No debió arriesgarse —chilló quebrándose en los brazos de su amiga.

—Ambas sabemos porque lo hizo y estoy segura de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por él...

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Ginny finalmente se calmó.

—Te traeré un té y la ropa, ahora regreso —anunció con los mismos rasgos de cansancio que el resto de los que se encontraban ahí.

Ginevra se acercó a la cama, retiró los mechones humedecidos de la frente de Draco y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por su rostro.

—Vamos, despierta hurón —su rostro volvió a humedecerse.

Estaba cansada de hacerse la fuerte, se desplomó en la silla llorando por todo, pero sobre todo por él. Tomó su mano aferrándose a ella, murmurando una plegaria.

Draco comenzó a despertar, sintiendo un dolor más o menos tolerable en todo el cuerpo, parecía que una manada de centauros hubiese pasado sobre él, rompiéndole cada hueso, desgarrándole cada musculo. Tardó un momento en ser consciente de que alguien lloraba a su alrededor, todos los recuerdos volvieron de golpe. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido debido al miedo que había sentido en aquel último instante.

Quiso gritar el nombre de la sanadora, lo intentó pero parecía que sus cuerdas hubiesen sido arrancadas. Su respiración se volvió pesada, abrió los ojos mareándose por las luces y entonces escuchó su voz que fue como un bálsamo para su alma.

—Tienes que despertar, hay tanto que quiero decirte… no importa que no quieras estar conmigo, que prefieras casarte con Astoria, sólo quiero verte bien…

Enfocó sus ojos en ella, sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por su mano. Ella estaba llorando por él, un derroche de emociones distintas lo invadieron.

—Te quiero y ni siquiera puedes escucharlo…

El frío de su corazón se derritió ante la ráfaga de calor que lo envolvió al oír esas palabras, sus propios sentimientos lo sorprendieron. Él apretó su mano que estaba sostenida por las de ella llamando su atención.

Ginny calló al sentir que la mano de él se movía, su cuerpo dejó de trepidar, su corazón brincó esperanzado, elevó sus ojos enrojecidos topándose con la mejor visión que pudo haber tenido, él la estaba mirando con esos ojos profundamente grises que le quitaron el aliento al ver la cantidad de emociones que mostraban.

—Gi… nevra… —decir su nombre había represando un gran esfuerzo, pero lo había logrado.

Ella se levantó tan bruscamente que la silla en la que estaba asentada cayó al suelo, colocó su mano en su mejilla, como si no creyera que estaba despierto. Las gotas saladas se agolparon en sus ojos y su barbilla tembló.

— ¡Gracias a los fundadores que despertaste! —una sonrisa trémula bailó en sus labios—Tienes que tomarte unas pociones, pero antes bebe un poco de agua —se acercó a la mesa sirviendo un poco de aquel liquido en un vaso con popote. Volvió con él, que no había aparatado su mirada cansada de ella ni un sólo segundo.

Ginny lo ayudó a beber pero él apenas y logró pasar un breve trago.

—Ahora tus pociones…

—Espera… —pidió con voz rasposa.

Ella dejó los frascos y volvió a su lado. — ¡No debiste hacer eso! Pudiste haber muerto… ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí? Creí que iba a perderte… se supone que los Slytherin son astutos y eso que...

Él en otro momento se hubiera reído y burlado de la forma en que ella se desvivía por él, o quizás se hubiese enfurecido tanto que los insultos no hubieran sido suficientes, porque ellos estaban destinados a estar separados, por generaciones sus familias se habían despreciado y un Malfoy no podía enamorarse de alguien por debajo de su status, pero lo cierto era que en el momento en que la había salvado ni siquiera había pensado en eso como tampoco lo hacía cuando la besaba o soñaba con ella, eran situaciones que iban más allá de él.

Se enderezó un poco sólo para poder izar su mano hacia ella, atrayéndola por la nuca hacia él, atrapando su boca en un beso que dejaba al descubierto todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Weasley ni siquiera vio venir aquello, parpadeó sorprendida, pero al instante siguiente ya se encontraba correspondiendo con el mismo ímpetu y tal vez más, su cuerpo se movió con él, sosteniéndose con las manos en la cama para no descansar todo su peso en él, que se había recostado nuevamente.

El tiempo se detuvo mientas sus bocas se bebían la una a la otra, saboreándose, reconociéndose en ese vals exquisito y devastador que los mantenía en un estado de nirvana, donde sólo estaban ellos dos, nada más importaba que seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones que los invadían y obligaban a suspirar. Él mordió sus labios, invadiendo su boca sin delicadeza, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón, reclamándolo como suyo.

Se separaron al fin tras lo que pareció ser un siglo, con las respiraciones agitadas, sus rostros sonrojados y los labios hinchados. Se miraron hablando en silencio, él delineó su rostro limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas, sintiendo su suave piel, tocó la herida que tenía en la frente recordaba haberla visto sangrar y eso lo hizo enfurecerse, él también quería gritarle por ser una testaruda que debía haber huido de esa pelea, pero tenía que ser una orgullosa Gryffindor, samaritana por naturaleza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos ladearon sus rostros encontrándose con Soizic, la cual sonrió al ver que él estaba despierto aunque ciertamente estaba apenada por la interrupción. No sabía porqué siempre debía aparecer en esos momentos, pero mejor ella a cualquier otro.

—Eh… lo siento —entró cerrando la puerta.

Ginny se alejó de él con un sonoro sonrojo.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —exclamó apresurada, apenas dándole un corto abrazo, realmente estaba actuando como si estuviera hablando contra reloj—. Escuchen allá afuera esta Astoria y no se irá hasta verte.

— ¿Q-qué? —preguntó en un balbuceó la pelirroja.

—Lo sé, alguien debió avisarle, en realidad no sabe cómo fue que resultaste herido pero esta realmente preocupada —señaló con pesar, sabiendo que su querida casi prima había llegado en el peor momento—. Toma Ginny aquí esta la ropa, necesitas descansar.

Draco miró a Ginny, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron con tristeza. Maldijo internamente, la realidad los había alcanzado demasiado rápido. Trató de enderezarse pero eso le produjo un dolor intenso que lo dejó nuevamente tendido quejándose.

—Tranquilo, tienes que beber las pociones —le recordó Ginny, preocupada acercándole el frasco a sus labios.

—Debes tomarlo con calma, el maleficio que recibiste pudo haberte causado la muerte, Ginny se desvivió…

—Soizic no…

—…por curarte junto con un equipo de sanadores, anteponiendo su propia salud, no quiso que la sanaran hasta que tu estuviste fuera de peligro.

Una agridulce sensación lo invadió, su tórax se tensó con fuerza alrededor de los pulmones mientras buscaba respirar, ahora entendía porque parecía estar al punto del desmayo.

—Traeré a Astoria antes de que vuelva loco a todo el personal, en ti está que ella permanezca contigo o se vaya —repuso seria, y él supo que no sólo se refería a esa visita si no a su compromiso.

—Yo… —ni siquiera logró terminar de articular su frase, tomó la ropa que le había traído su amiga y se fue en dirección a la puerta con el corazón oprimido por las emociones contrastantes que estaba viviendo. Asemejándose más a un alma en pena que a una persona.

Draco la observó partir con impotencia, quiso pedirle que se quedara pero eso sería algo egoísta de su parte. No podía hacerlo con Astoria ahí, estaba jugando con fuego y seguramente saldría herido.

—Ahora bebe esta otra poción, mantendrá tu cuerpo ligeramente adormecido y te quitaran el dolor que debes estar sintiendo, pasara un tiempo antes de que te sientas bien por completo.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º*º**

Hola lamentamos la tardanza, lo de siempre la vida simplemente.

Sobre el capítulo, es bastante más largo de lo usual en recompensa sobre la demora, vemos a los hombres que atacaron a Ginny, nos habían pedido esto y aquí esta ya, sin duda un momento de mucha tensión. Aparecen los padres de Ginevra, algo de Luna y Ron, los problemas de nuestros queridos Slytherins y sus mujeres. Esto todavía va para largo, publicaremos lo antes posible.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook como **Nenasfashion** o **Nenas de Walpurgis**.

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:

**Sakura May: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos nuestra ausencia. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojala este no te decepcione es demasiado largo en recompensa por la espera. Esperamos que te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Lilis: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Agradecemos mucho tu comentario que por cierto nos encanto enlistaste las cualidades de nuestro hurón favorito, Ginny tiene suerte o más bien Astoria hasta el momento. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes tu opinión. Saludos.

**Fran Malfoy: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por fin publicamos esperamos que te agrade el capítulo, nos dices qué te pareció. Saludos.

**Lilialh: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tus cometarios, si Alexander ya veras que seguirá sacándole canas verdes a nuestro rubio favorito, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**MuminSarita: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer nuestra historia, nos alegra que estén en el grupo Drinny. Nos encanta la visión que tuviste del fic como serie, si sería interesante poder coleccionar los posters de los abogados jaja, sin duda nos la pasaríamos pegadas a la TV, más si Theo fuera como Ryan.

Blaise es encantador con esa personalidad tan radiante y divertida, tienes mucha razón en lo que mencionas de él, ya veremos más de su vida amorosa porque él si no sabe de soledad siempre hay una afortunada acompañándolo jaja. Con Yllana no queremos mencionar mucho ya veremos en los capítulos posteriores como se desarrollan las cosas.

Theodore tiene que tomas muchas decisiones el problema es que incluyen a más personas y hasta Draco se ha dado cuenta, ya veremos como resuelve su situación, que en teoría parece fácil el problema esta en realizarlo.

Draco atraviesa por un periodo complicado como dices ya no hay razones para no terminar de romper su compromiso, pero son muchas cosas y el problema no es solo su cobardía si no aceptar que su vida necesita esa bocanada de aire fresco que representa Ginny, es solo que le cuesta enfrentarlo y asumirlo.

No es algo que haga de un día a otro, como explicaremos en este capítulo.

Ginny si su actuación no fue la mejor en el capítulo anterior, veremos si te gusta lo que pasa en este. Alexander se pensaría que después de lo que pasa saldría sobrando pero no es así, tenemos grandes planes para él aún, recordemos que esta es la segunda parte de la historia, él seguirá hasta la tercera parte.

Bueno ya nos alargamos mucho, esperamos que te guste el capítulo y que nos comentes como siempre.

Saludos.

**Luz**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí esta la continuación ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer, y por comentar. Ginny como tu has mencionado no estaba perdida jaja, aunque pobre su momento con los jugos gástricos fue algo penoso. Lamentamos haber tardado, pero por fin estamos aquí, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tu apoyo y amistad. Nos alegra que te haya gustado y sorprendido el capítulo anterior, si todos esperaban que no hubiera contacto entre Draco y Ginny pero pasan cosas inesperadas todos los días ¿o no?

Alexander si es una amenaza para Draco, pero aún falta para que esta se vuelva real. Apenas esta comenzando a desarrollarse su historia, ya veremos hasta donde llega su participación.

Theo necesita tomar decisiones sobre lo que hará, no será fácil pero seguro nos seguirá dando de que escribir con su triangulo amoroso.

Blaise seguirá siendo un rompe corazones jajaj, aunque si tenemos un plan para el pero no se dará de un capítulo a otro, todo es inseguro con él aún, pero de que seguirá siendo un dolor de cabeza para Draco y Theo eso es seguro.

Ya sabrás en este capítulo lo que pasa con la conversación que le había prometido Draco a Ginny, como muchas otras cosas, ojala te guste y nos comentes.

Sobre Sex Symbols NG. Tenemos el capítulo solo que no nos ha dado tiempo de pasarlo a la computadora :S esperamos hacerlo pronto.

Saludos.

**always-untiltheveryend**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer nuestra loca historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Por fin actualizamos, esperamos que te siga agradando y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Snaluck: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Millones de gracias por escribirnos y tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestras actualizaciones, nos alegra que te guste la historia. Todas esperamos el momento en que estos dos estén juntos por fin y claro la buena escena de pasión que si será intensa, ya falta cada vez menos sólo unos capítulos más. Lamentamos tardar esta vez nos excedimos pero el capítulo es muy largo ojala te guste, actualizaremos pronto en recompensa por la espera. Esperamos tus comentarios, saludos.

**Anahi: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer, tendremos en consideración lo que mencionas y en breve las arreglaremos, lamentamos la espera pero se nos atravesaron varias cosas. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir escribiéndonos y leyendo. Si Draco tendrá más presión como podrás notar en este capítulo, ya sedera ya verás. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Nathy269**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, nos anima saber que te gusto al historia. Sobre Hermione ya llegara su momento de aparecer será en los siguientes capítulos, Draco ya esta comenzando a comprender las cosas jaja solo podemos decir que esto apenas esta iniciando y se pondrá mejor. Diciembre es una buena fecha para darse calor mutuo esa es la pista que te daremos. Sobre porque atacan a Ginny es por Harry lo mencionamos en capítulos anteriores, pero se explicara mejor a partir de este capítulo. Nosotras también morimos por escribir como sienta cabeza Blaise jaja eso no será sencillo jaja. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes tus comentarios. Saludos.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Nos alegra que te parezca la historia entretenida muchas muchas gracias por leerla. Sentimos la espera pero ya hemos vuelto ojala te guste el capítulo y nos escribas de nuevo. Saludos.

**Ani0800**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de nuestra demora, también en su momento Draco se pondrá alcohólico ya lo tenemos planeado xD. Sobre El reinado de Lord Voldemort, actualizaremos pronto, gracias por leerla es una pareja poco usual. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo de Desleal y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Queen28: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, esperamos que hayas logrado terminarla y que te guste. Ojala continúes pronto tu historia. Saludos.

**Tabata Weasley**: Hola ¿cómo estás? De verdad muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tus comentarios, nos alegra que te guste Draco seguirá siendo terco jajaja pero ojala te guste el capítulo, lamentamos nuestra demora, pero ya estamos aquí. Saludos.

**Frances Malfoy**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Millones te gracias por leer, en verdad nos animaron tus palabras. No pensamos cambiar nada de la historia seguirá siendo como hasta ahora con todo lo que mencionas, aún estamos lejos del final pues como te habrás dado cuenta aún la pareja no esta junta así que aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer. Esperamos seguir sorprendiéndote, ojala te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**Sol**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por escribir y por tomarte el tiempo de leer, sentimos la espera por fin el capítulo nuevo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Maritza Maribel**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestra historia, demoramos más de lo planeado, sentimos no haber actualizado en la fecha que te dijimos. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo que es bastante largo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Tatyski**: Hola ¿cómo estas? En verdad agradecemos todos tus comentarios, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia aquí estamos actualizando por fin, ojala te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	16. Tan cerca, tan lejos

**_Disclaimer:_ **Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica, claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**DESLEAL TENTACIÓN**

**By**

**_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

* * *

***Qué hacer cuando, lo que se quiere y lo que debes hacer, no es lo mismo.** —Julio Cortázar.

_*º*º*º*º_

_**Tan cerca, tan lejos.**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla, Draco se encontraba en su departamento recuperándose, se decidió trasladarlo ahí para evitar que la noticia de que se encontraba en St. Mungo se colara a la prensa y revistas amarillistas. Soizic con Astoria se encargaron de decirle a Narcissa que él estaba en un viaje de negocios, y hasta el momento no había sospechado que no era así, sin embargo con Lucius las cosas eran distintas, a él, si tuvieron que decirle la verdad o en todo caso parte de ella, ya que Astoria no sabía mucho de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Ginny había tomado unos días de descanso —no por gusto—, había sido obligada a hacerlo por su jefe, por Alex e incluso por Soizic. Ir a rendir su declaración resultó sumamente difícil, recordar cada detalle de ese ataque la había dejado temblorosa, llorosa, molesta y cansada, afortunadamente Caccianti había corroborado toda su versión, no quería que Harry tuviera argumentos para mandar a Azkaban a Malfoy, aún faltaba que él hiciera su declaración pero Nott logró retrasar el trámite para cuando él pudiera presentarse por su propio pie en el Ministerio.

Desgraciadamente Gerhard Force seguía prófugo y ella seguía con la vigilancia que le había provisto Harry, además de que habían agregado un escuadrón de aurores que cada cierto tiempo rondaba por Malfoy Manor o el lugar que se encontrase. El miedo seguía acompañándola en el día a día, pero eso no quería decir que deseaba todas esas medidas, se sentía asfixiada, tenía tantos ojos en ella que le revolvía el estómago, prácticamente no tenía vida privada, más de una vez se había quejado pero era inútil.

Y por otra parte cada segundo que había pasado desde se había separado de él en la habitación de St. Mungo, era un segundo que sufría por dentro. Morgana era testigo de que no había dejado de pensar en él, de rezar por él, claro que había tratado de verlo, pero Astoria se había encargado de que eso fuera imposible, había traído medi-magos de Merlín sabrá donde, para que supervisaran su mejoría.

Y ella siendo la sanadora de Narcissa no tenía ninguna razón para aparecerse ahí, ni siquiera podía ir con el pretexto de intercambiar diagnóstico y tratamiento con los medi-magos, pues ellos se daban abasto y con Soizic yendo, era prácticamente absurdo que ella se apareciera por ahí.

Ir con Blaise no era una opción, pues con lo explosivo y celoso que era Draco, podía ser contraproducente.

Y lo peor era que ni Soizic, ni Zabinni le habían respondido lo que ella quería saber —aparte de su salud—: ¿si es que él preguntaba por ella? ¿si deseaba verla?

De un minuto a otro todo se había retorcido más entre ellos, parecía que así como el destino tendía a unirlos, también se aferraba a separarlos.

Lo único realmente bueno de esos días —y lo que la había mantenido cuerda— era que se había reunido con los editores de _Cornell University Medical,_ habían platicado sobre su investigación del _Obitus_, ellos habían confirmado su interés en publicarla y ella claro que había aceptado, les había entregado un artículo y este saldría publicado en su próxima edición, la cual estaba a punto de salir a la venta.

Alex había estado con ella apoyándola, acompañándola la mayoría del tiempo, su personalidad alegre era como una bocanada de aire fresco entre tantos Slytherins.

Soizic se había encargado junto con la enfermera de atender a Narcissa, y las veces que ella había ido a suministrarle las pociones nunca había estado sola, eso había evitado de cierta forma que cayera en una conversación incomoda, pero esta mañana le había mandado con un elfo un mensaje de que la acompañara a desayunar, razón por la cual se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

_«¡Gárgolas trepadoras, espero que salga intacta!»._

—No es como si no hubiera hablado con ella antes —se dijo dándose valor—. ¿Dónde está Soizic cuando la necesito?

Se miró al espejo una vez más acomodando un mechón que había decidido ponerse rebelde precisamente en ese momento, pero parecía que no deseaba quedarse dentro de su moño volvió a caer en su frente a sus ojos y nariz, le resopló molesta, logrando que se moviera un poco.

No podía seguir perdiendo su tiempo en eso, se decidió a dejarlo así e ignorar lo molesto que sería, estaba resignada a que nada sería perfecto esa mañana. Salió del cuarto, le dio un rápido saludo a Piett, sus pasos seguros se volvieron trémulos conforme llegaba a la habitación de Narcissa.

Apenas estaba tomando un respiro cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, la enfermera la miró parpadeando esperando que hablara o se moviera.

—Te estábamos esperando, debo irme, la señora ya tomo las pociones.

Ginny asintió mecánicamente, se hizo a un lado para que la enfermera saliera y entonces ingresó al cuarto. Una mesa ya servida y un lugar vacío que tenía escrito su nombre en letras invisibles la esperaba.

—Bueno días Ginevra, acércate.

No dudo en hacerlo, se sentó y alzó la cara encontrándose con la mirada aguda de la mujer. Sin duda su recuperación había sido milagrosa y ahora comenzaba a verse realmente más compuesta, había ganado un par de kilos de lo que había perdido durante el periodo complicado de su enfermedad.

—Buenos días.

—Parece que la que ahora no tiene buenas noches eres tú —mencionó con cierto tono burlón, esperando restarle formalidad a la conversación que tendrían.

—Es verdad —tuvo que reconocer, el maquillaje no podía ocultar del todo las huellas del insomnio, malos sueños y preocupación.

—Deberías probar usar una poción.

—No quiero caer en eso o tendría que usarla todas las noches —confesó sincera, animándose a tomar la taza de café que la esperaba humeante—, gracias por invitarme.

—Prefería estar en la mesa del jardín, pero con este tiempo no podremos hacerlo hasta que vuelva a ser primavera.

—Entiendo —miró por la ventana, desde hacía días que nevaba, el cielo estaba cerrado por las nubes, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de Draco, justo eran del color de sus ojos. Tuvo que reprimir el suspiró que deseaba abandonar su cuerpo e ir hacia él.

— ¿Aún estás afectada por el ataque?

—Decir que no sería una mentira, trato de lidiar con esto lo mejor que puedo.

—Tú familia debe estar muy preocupada.

—Lo están, pero si por ellos fuera yo estaría en mi casa encerrada —espetó, una sonrisa tibia cubrió sus labios al sólo recordar las reacciones de sus padres y hermanos, había sido muy difícil mantenerse firme y hacer valer sus decisiones.

—Es una reacción lógica, sólo quieren protegerte… ¿tú quieres ir con ellos?

Ginny dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, ¿acaso de eso se trataba? ¿Estaba pensando en despacharla de su casa ahora que estaba mejor? ¿Acaso todo era por Draco?

—Si me presencia en su casa se ha vuelto un inconveniente para usted, puedo irme, volveré a mi departamento —pronunció con seriedad.

Cissa rió mirándola de manera divertida. —De ninguna forma, no estoy tratando de echarte. Es verdad que me siento bien, pero como ya sabemos esta enfermedad es impredecible y aunque las recaídas son cada vez más esporádicas, no me gustaría pasar por alguna sin que tú estés para sanarme.

—Oh… —la franqueza con la que la mujer había hablado había logrado ponerla sensible —gracias por su confianza.

—Ambas nos necesitamos —afirmó con afecto—, en esta casa no sufrirás ningún ataque, así que puedes dormir tranquila.

—No sé qué decir… muchas gracias.

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa. —No deseo que caigamos en una conversación sentimental, pues yo también tendría que agradecerte por devolverme la vida.

La pelirroja no ocultó su turbación por esas palabras, nunca en sus años del Colegio pensó que terminaría viviendo en esa mansión dónde Hermione había sido torturada, Harry casi descubierto, Luna privada de su libertad. Era chocante la forma en que había entrado y conectado de forma agradable con Narcissa, la mujer que hasta antes de conocerla le parecía frívola con aquel gesto de repulsión constante en su rostro. Y ahora incluso se había enamorado de su hijo, el hurón rebotador.

¡Vaya locura!

—Entonces creo que es mejor que evitemos esos temas —susurró con chisporroteo de gozo.

—Concuerdo contigo —le dio un último sorbo a su jugo, limpió de forma grácil su boca antes de tocar la razón por la que se encontraban reunidas—, ¿querrás saber por qué quise que desayunáramos?

—Sí —asintió sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—Es porque quiero tratar un tema contigo.

El corazón de Ginny dio un salto dentro su pecho antes de emprender un ritmo acelerado.

_«¿Será qué… querrá hablar de Draco?»._

**_*º*º*º_**

Soizic no podía dejar de mirar el cuadro que le había llegado hacía una semana y media, era justamente el que había visto esa noche en la galería y sabía quién se lo había obsequiado.

Se giró negando con su cabeza, sentía mariposas en el estómago y eso no estaba nada bien. Ella estaba saliendo con Allen —aunque él llevara más días de viaje de los esperados— y Theodore estaba con Emilie, si bien era cierto que no sabía la relación que llevaban, seguían estando juntos, eso definitivamente la obligaba a bajarse de su fantasía, pero también la deja sin saber cómo tomar ese detalle.

— ¿A qué estás jugando Theodore?

Se suponía que debería estar regresando ese cuadro, pero la cuestión era que no deseaba hacerlo. ¡Cirse!, debía irse al infierno por dejar que una reprobable idea se adueñara de su mente, pero esta ya iba más allá de su razón, sin duda se había confabulado con sus sentimientos que no terminaban de volver a su tumba en el panteón de los ex.

—Debo estar loca… —murmuró esperando que eso la detuviera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se miró al espejo encontrando una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse ajena y extraña, por un instante se vio así misma más joven, como la chica que asistía a Beauxbatons.

Tal vez en verdad había perdido la cabeza, apenas logró tomar un abrigo y su bolso cuando ya se encontraba yendo hacia la mansión de los Nott.

******_*º*º*º_**

Draco por fin podía tomar un baño sin ayuda, y en verdad que estaba disfrutándolo, sumergido en la bañera, una toalla húmeda cubría parte de su rostro. Las esencias en el agua lo mantenían en un estado de relación que había echado de menos y estando así, sus pensamientos sólo podían viajar con una persona, a esa testaruda, insolente y salvaje sanadora que lo tenía hechizado.

En ese tiempo que había estado obligado a permanecer en cama, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Sin duda estaba decepcionado por no poder verla ni un sólo segundo, por momentos había creído que ella se las arreglaría para entrar a su departamento, pero al parecer _«todo» _se lo impedía y eso incluía a ese Alexander Wolfgang.

No pudo evitar gruñir, aventó la toalla, incorporándose un poco en la tina, tomando una postura que lo volviera a hacer sentirse cómodo.

— ¡Maldito entrometido!

Incluso maldecir hacía que su cuerpo doliera o quizás eso era resultado del enojo que recorría su sangre. Si, una parte de él quería realizarle una tortura cruel a ese y la parte más lógica que aún lo dominaba —de momento— lo obligaba a permanecer ahí, quieto, lo cual era desquiciante.

Soizic había estado mirándolo como si esperara que él le rogara por saber de Ginevra, y Blaise no dejaba de insinuarle cosas que en verdad lo hacían hervir en celos, sin duda aprovechándose de su situación, aunque eso no había evitado que él también le respondiera de la misma forma, ahora que sabía cuál era su punto débil: Yllana y lo que lo hacía rabiar sin fallo, era Krutov.

Y la razón por la que no necesitaba saber nada de ellos, era porque aún tenía hombres siguiendo a la sanadora y él puntualmente recibía los informes al final de la noche que posteriormente destruía para evitar percances con Astoria. Ferhn se encontraba siendo vigilado debido al caso abierto en el Ministerio, así que no podía contar con él de momento. Theodore estaba llevando su caso y confiaba en sus habilidades para librarlo de aquel problema.

— ¿Qué le ve a ese bufón de Wolfgang? ¡Es su peor opción para consolarse! —exclamó sulfurado.

_«¡Ni siquiera debería estar viéndolo, debería estar pensando en mí! ¡Pude morir por ella y pareciera que no le importa!»._

Tuvo contener su rabia, pues su magia comenzaba a alterarse y lo último que deseaba es que la enfermera o cualquier medi-mago aparecieran echándole a perder su momento de soledad.

******_*º*º*º_**

Narcissa realizó una pausa deliberadamente, observando a detalle la reacción de Ginevra, sus finos labios formaron una sonrisa conocedora después de unos segundos.

—Como sabes se está acercando la temporada navideña…

Ginevra casi cayó de espaldas al escuchar que no se trataba del hurón, asintió como pudo dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

—Habíamos planeado viajar a Budapest y pasar esas semanas allá, ahora que me encuentro mejor me gustaría seguir con esos planes.

—Si desea saber si se encontrará bien para entonces podríamos hablarlo con el medi-mago Wolfgang y…

—No se trata sólo de eso —interrumpió—, me gustaría que nos acompañarás.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras su boca caía, en un gesto poco fino en la mesa. — ¿Q-qué?

—Sé que tal vez ya te encontrabas haciendo planes y que tienes un margen corto para pensarlo, puesto que partiríamos en menos de quince días, pero en verdad deseo que vengas con nosotros.

—Yo… me toma por sorpresa —exclamó abrumada.

—Entenderé si decides quedarte y pasar esas fechas con tu familia o alguien más, pero si viajas con nosotros no te impediremos volver a Londres, para navidad y año nuevo.

—No puedo darle una respuesta ahora —repuso después de un momento.

—Lo entiendo, pero tal vez alejarte de Londres y sus preocupaciones te ayude. Sólo te pido que lo pienses —agregó sólo para crear un poco más de presión, en el fondo estaba un ochenta por ciento segura de que ella aceptaría.

—Lo pensaré.

**_*º*º*º_**

Blaise revisaba cuidadosamente el expediente de un caso que le había llegado la semana pasada, tenía programada una audiencia en un par de horas, así que deseaba tener toda la información fresca en su mente y planear cuál sería la mejor estrategia frente al Wizengamont.

Seguía teniendo un remolino de emociones con respecto a su amiga Yllana, así que había decidido —cobardemente— que lo mejor era darle una pausa a aquello, obligándose a creer que quizás de pronto y de la nada, todo volviera a su lugar.

Un sonido en la entrada lo hizo levantar su mirada al instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a Luce.

—Hay alguien que lo busca.

—Hazlo pasar —manifestó sin más, regresó una vez más su atención a los documentos hasta que el sonido de unos tacones y el inconfundible aroma de una fragancia francesa lo hizo alzar sus ojos, encontrándose a una mujer envestida en un conjunto negro que delineaba su cuerpo, el sombrero que llevaba le impidió ver con claridad su rostro debido a la malla que caía sobre él.

Si quería hacerse la misteriosa lo había logrado, arqueó su ceja intrigado, se levantó con lentitud arreglando su ropa.

—Blaise Zabinni —extendió su mano, buscando la mirada de la enigmática mujer.

— *Gemma Peregrin —correspondió su gesto y alargó su mano aún cubierta por un guante de satín del mismo color que su vestuario.

Él se inclinó ante ella de forma respetuosa pero se abstuvo de besar su dorso. —Por favor tome asiento, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

—No es necesario —declinó la oferta, acomodándose en la silla.

— ¿Qué asunto es el que la trae a mi despacho? —cuestionó apremiante, ni siquiera buscó ocultar el interés que estaba despertando en él.

Gemma se retiró sus guantes con delicadeza, antes de retirar el velo que cubría su cara, revelando un rostro en forma de corazón con pómulos sobresalientes, juraba que de no ser por el labial en su boca la encontraría seca y pálida, sus ojos castaños lucían apagados como si su brillo hubiera sido robado, la sombra oscura bajo ellos sólo le confirmó que algo le había ocurrido a esa mujer y a pesar de aquel escudriño del que no había salido siendo candidata para _miss universo,_ había conseguido atraerlo.

—Al parecer, el tiempo hace que te olvides de las personas.

Zabinni frunció su ceño, se hizo hacia atrás recargando su espalda en su silla. — ¿Nos conocemos?

Una sonrisa se acurrucó en los labios rojos. —Así es.

******_*º*º*º_**

Soizic no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar, pero así era, después de años estaba en la casa de su ex novio. El corazón le latía desbocado y sentía las manos húmedas, caminó por el lugar mirando todo con melancolía, demasiados recuerdos.

_«Pudo ser distinto, si tan sólo él no me hubiera… _—soltó un suspiró lastimoso—. _De cualquier forma eso no garantizaba que hubiéramos durado tanto… ya estaba dicho que fuera así.»_

— ¿Esperas a Theo?

Se giró de forma brusca al reconocer esa voz, su pecho se oprimió al ver ahí a una muy húmeda Emilie, llevaba sobre puesta una bata de algodón que dejaba ver un traje de baño color turquesa, era claro que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba sumergida en la piscina.

—Lo siento, no esperábamos visitas tan temprano —comentó cerrando la prenda.

Sus palabras fueron dagas para su corazón, no necesitaba más rectificaciones, era claro que su sola presencia ahí salía sobrando.

_«¡Que tonta he sido! ¡No debí venir! ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?»._

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, parpadeó deseando mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos y no fuera de ellos, ahora era cuando debía ser fuerte.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —se acercó a ella, brindándole una mirada preocupada— No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que aparecí, es mejor que le hable a Theodore.

—No… yo… debo irme —se alejó, yendo hacía la salida con pasos apresurados.

Emilie la vio partir con una diminuta sonrisa que se esfumó de inmediato de su rostro al escuchar a Nott.

— ¿Y Soizic? —cuestionó con la respiración acelerada por la carrera que había hecho para llegar ahí desde su recamara.

—Oh… ella no pudo esperarte, parecía apurada y se fue hace unos instantes.

Theo miró el caminó hacia la puerta, peleando con sus ganas de ir tras ella o quedarse ahí con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Parecía que no se encontraba bien, estaba pálida y casi no habló —agregó luciendo afligida.

—Tengo que ir al Despacho, te veré después —se apresuró a decir, después de lo que había escuchado su ansiedad se multiplico. Tal vez había ido ahí por lo del cuadro o quizás se trataba de algo más, estando los tiempos como estaban, no podía quedarse tranquilo.

—Theodore —llamó con tono dulzón.

— ¿Si? —preguntó exasperado.

—Olvidas tu capa, está nevando y hará frío por la noche —le recordó.

Él asintió deshaciendo sus pasos, por un momento parecía haber percibido algo en el registro de su voz que no supo deducir, pero su semblante sereno y la necesidad de ir tras su ex, lo obligó a dejarlo pasar.

—Le pediré a Kaffy que la traiga —anunció, antes de acercarse a darle un suave beso.

******_*º*º*º_**

Draco se cambió con lentitud colocándose ropa cómoda sin perder su estilo, no se permitiría estar desalineado, podía haber estado al borde de la muerte y haber perdido un par de kilos pero seguía siendo un Malfoy, y un hombre de hábitos estrictamente arraigados, aunque nadie de los que lo rodeaban en ese momento lo comprendieran.

A ellos sólo les interesaba mantenerlo como un vegetal inservible en esa cama, con pijama cada día. No entendían que si seguía así se volvería loco, no estaba acostumbrado a simplemente estar tumbado sin hacer nada, no con el ritmo de vida que llevaba antes de la maldición.

Y mucho menos sabiendo que la vida seguía afuera de ese departamento que por mucho que le gustara antes estaba comenzando a detestar. A partir de ese día retomaría sus actividades o al menos parte de ellas, sabía bien que Astoria pondría el grito en el cielo y que los medi-magos la secundarían con tal de seguir recibiendo dinero, no dudaba que su salud aún estaba frágil, por eso seguiría con el tratamiento que indicaban pero ahora haría valer sus decisiones.

_«Si recayera tendrían que llevarme a St. Mungo, al menos así Weslette se preocuparía por mí y dejaría de tontear con ese bufón de cuarta.»_

— ¡Slytherin, con mil demonios, ni siquiera debería importarme eso!

Estaba molestó consigo mismo, con ella, con la vida y sobre todo con su tonto corazón que había decidido ponerse poético e idiota por la Weasley, metiéndolo en ese lío del que no veía el fin.

Tomó una dosis de sus pociones y anduvo con lentitud por el lugar, caminar le representaba un esfuerzo pero nada que fuese considerable, en cambio si realizaba algún movimiento brusco que lo obligara a hacer fuerza definitivamente se retorcería de dolor.

—Señor, debería estar descansando y no de pie —regañó Femming, el medi-mago a cargo de él en ese momento.

Draco realizó una mueca de desagrado, alzó su rostro mirándolo con sus ojos helados. —Escúcheme bien, me importa un carajo su indicación. No pienso seguir recostado en esa cama, tengo cosas que atender en ese despacho y usted se encargará de hacer que me sienta bien todo el tiempo que este ahí, puesto que es su trabajo por el cual está recibiendo una suma considerable.

Femming puso mala cara de inmediato, desde su llegada se habían dado cuenta que el señor no iba a ser un paciente fácil pero había veces que en verdad deseaba excederse en las dosis de pociones sólo para hacer que se quedara en esa cama sin abrir su aristócrata boca. Lástima que el código de medi-magos y sanadores condenaran esa actitud.

—Ahora si no tiene nada más que decir, quítese de mi camino —pasó al hombre de forma airada y se internó en su despacho. Desde el momento en que entró en la habitación se sintió mejor, más al ver la fila de pergaminos, cartas y archivos que lo esperaban apilados uno tras otro.

Necesitaba esa carga de trabajo para dejar atrás el tornado de emociones que arrasaban con él, seguro no se concentraría con facilidad pero era mejor que estar mirando las cuatro paredes de su alcoba, torturándose mentalmente.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla forrada de terciopelo verde con terminaciones en plata, empezando a repartir aquellos montones por asunto y relevancia, cuando se topó con la misiva de Löhr. Rompió el sello de cera, apresurado desdobló el papel, leyendo con rapidez las líneas escritas ahí.

Ahogó una maldición al darse cuenta que había dejado parado aquel asunto sobre la mansión de Nottingham y era lo peor que podía haber hecho, la temporada invernal estaba sobre ellos y los niños seguían en aquel horrendo Orfanato.

Su expresión se suavizó al saber que no todas eran malas noticias, habían ganado el caso contra Gyllenhaal, el maldito ahora pasaría una buena temporada en Azkaban cumpliendo una condena adecuada a sus bajezas.

Una sonrisa satisfecha brilló en su rostro, no podía negar que aquello le había devuelto el buen humor. La sensación que estaba experimentando era inesperada pero agradable, nunca antes pensó que haría esa clase de obras pero ahí estaba por su madre y por esa chica pobre.

Ahora tenía que resolver el dilema que se le presentaba sobre la mansión, bien podía mandar a Löhr a encontrarse con Ginevra y explicarle la situación, eso sería lo correcto, lo más fácil, lo que hubiera hecho antes, pero no, en esos momentos poco le importaba cumplir con ello; esto le daba la excusa perfecta para ver la pelirroja, protagonista de sus tormentosos sueños y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad. La expectativa de verla trajo consigo una marea de emociones contradictorias que arrasaron con él.

No podría prever lo que surgiría con ese encuentro, ella se salía de sus predicciones y estadísticas, nunca actuaba como lo haría una mujer de su círculo, actuaba bajo sus propias reglas e impulsos sin mediar consecuencias y eso parte del por qué él se encontraba en problemas.

La puerta se abrió abstrayéndolo de sus pensamientos logrando que él elevara su mirada furiosa hacía el lugar pensando que se trata de alguno de los medicuchos que venían a montarle un espectáculo por estar fuera de la cama pero lo que encontró no fue mejor. Ahí parada en la entrada estaba Astoria lanzándole una mirada de puro reproche.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces fuera de la cama? —cuestionó, avanzando hacia él con pasos decididos.

—No pienso volver ahí, por ahora.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó preocupada— Amor, recibiste un maleficio que casi te deja sin vida hace poco deberías ser más cuidadoso y considerado —reprendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Me encuentro bien ahora, estos papeles no van a hacerme ningún daño.

—Eso no es verdad —resopló—, los medi-magos fueron claros en decir que esperaras para volver al trabajo, necesitas reposo.

Draco se irritó de sobremanera, armándose de paciencia dobló la carta que tenía entre sus manos y que no deseaba que ella viera.

—Astoria, si sigo en ese cuarto voy a terminar loco, necesito hacer esto.

—Yo podría seguir acompañándote, mudarme aquí y pasar el día juntos. Seguro así no te aburrirías.

—No es necesario, ya no estaré demasiado tiempo aquí —replicó hábil, lo último que deseaba era que ella hiciera eso.

—Bien como desees, pero aún así te ayudaré.

—No es necesario.

—Ok —extendió sus manos en señal de rendición—, entonces me quedaré aquí contigo, aún tenemos que ver varios detalles sobre la boda.

La boca de él se apretó en un gesto hostil, bullía de molestia. Esas dos semanas el tema favorito de su novia era «la boda» y francamente estaba harto de eso. No le interesaba escoger ni el tono de los manteles, ni de las servilletas, ni las flores, ni nada a decir verdad. Ni siquiera sabía para qué le preguntaba, si al final ella tomaba todas las decisiones.

La mayoría de las veces prefería hacerse el cansado o el dormido, la sola mención de esas palabras hacían que el dolor del maleficio volviera. Astoria creía que él había recibido un ataque de unos enemigos del pasado pero no sabía la otra parte de la verdad, aunque él intuía que había sacado sus propias conjeturas, de ahí que estuviera más posesiva y celosa que nunca.

Por eso había traído a esos medi-magos, para evitar que Ginevra se acercara. Siempre había sabido que Astoria era más de lo que mostraba, de ahí que deseara conquistarla, pero todo aquello se había ido al diablo, su interés por ella cada día iba extinguiéndose sin que él pudiera remediarlo.

A ese paso, su matrimonio sería peor que vivir en la Antártica, sin duda con el tiempo se volvería uno de esos matrimonios por conveniencia que abundaba en el mundo mágico. Una espiral de culpa creció en su interior él tenía buena parte de culpa de que eso resultara de esa forma, lo sabía, sería estúpido negarlo a esas alturas del partido.

Las palabras de su madre volvieron a hacer eco en su cabeza, inquietándolo de sobremanera.

«Si deseas posponer el compromiso y la boda, para darle más tiempo a tu relación con Astoria, no me opondré.»

«No pienses más en complacerme, ni tampoco a tu padre… enfrenta lo que te está sucediendo y toma las decisiones correctas.»

—Draco, Draco… ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento.

La preocupación cubrió el bello semblante de la mujer. —En serio deberías descansar.

—Sólo me distraje un momento.

Ella tuvo la intención de insistir, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Así que sólo respiró y volvió a repetir su discurso.

—Mi madre y yo necesitamos saber cuánto tiempo estaremos de viaje por la Luna de miel…

Malfoy se encogió en su silla, escuchando el parloteó de su novia, esa sería otra larga mañana de diciembre.

******_*º*º*º_**

Blaise la miró detenidamente buscando en su pasado algo que la ligara a esa mujer, sólo esperaba que no fuera una de esas que hubiera conocido en un bar con la que sólo había pasado una noche o dos tal vez y que por ello creían que él iría a pedir su mano al siguiente día.

—Disculpará que no la recuerde.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Preferiría que fuera clara —comentó desconfiado.

—Fue durante el colegio, yo fui Prefecta de Slytherin.

Sus cejas se alzaron ante la inesperada respuesta. Tan sólo basto un momento para qué él volviera a sus memorias de Hogwarts y recordara a la mujer que en ese entonces no era tan interesante como lo era ahora.

—Eras la encargada de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros, ibas un par de años por delante de nosotros.

—Así es.

—Pero si no mal recuerdo tu apellido era otro.

—Si, Farley, ahora uso… el apellido de mi esposo Peregrin, él también fue Slytherin, jugaba como golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch —explicó con dificultad.

A Zabinni no le pasó desapercibido la manera en que se le quebraba la voz de la mujer, y la forma en que se había expresado: en pasado, eso aunado a su vestuario, le indicaban que algo le había sucedido a *Derrinck Peregrin, el cual si no le fallaba la memoria no era precisamente la estrella en el Quidditch, pues no se destacaba por hacer grandes jugadas.

—Si, lo recuerdo.

Gemma tomó un pañuelo de su bolso, limpiando las apenas perceptibles lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

—Fue terrible, Derrick murió hace unos días…

Blaise se dispuso a escuchar la historia de la mujer acompañado de su café, sorprendiéndose por cómo se complicaba hasta alcanzar el punto en el que ella estaba a nada de caer en Azkaban.

******_*º*º*º_**

Soizic había regresado a su casa hecha una masa temblorosa, las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos y sin embargo se resistía a dejarlas correr.

_«Soy una tonta.» _

Se obligó a respirar profundamente, buscando disolver el nudo que se había instalado en su interior, pero aún seguía ahí asfixiándola.

—Querida, ¿estás ahí? —la voz de su madre se expandió por la casa proveniente de la sala.

—S-si, enseguida voy.

Se dirigió al tocador más cercano, insonorizo el lugar y entonces si se permitió gritar todo lo que traía dentro. Al concluir tenía la garganta ligeramente desgarrada nada que no pudiera solucionar con una poción, lamentablemente no existía cura que ella pudiera beber para sanar le herida que tenía desde hace años y que ahora yacía abierta.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría, al secarse se observó al espejo, esa mañana se había levantado luciendo fresca y ahora parecía una flor marchita.

_«Merlín, sólo yo soy la culpable de esto. No debí salir como colegiala al encuentro de Theo, ¿qué esperaba? Un cuadro no cambia nuestra situación.»_

Se reprendió a si misma con dureza, salió del tocador, caminando distraídamente hacía la sala, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

—Soizic ahí estás, mira quién ha venido a visitarnos —señaló su madre, hacía el sillón de dos plazas dónde se encontraba Theodore Nott.

Se detuvo de golpe, abriendo sumamente sus ojos, incluso retuvo el aliento al verlo ahí, tan impasible, mirándola con aquellos ojos que parecían atravesarla por su intensidad. Lucía imponente con aquel atuendo oscuro que resaltaba su palidez, ni siquiera tenía un cabello fuera de lugar. No pudo evitar sentir recelo hacía él por verse así, mientras él parecía un modelo de revista ahí estaba ella hecha un maldito desastre por su culpa. Y lo peor era que sin duda era mejor actor, porque sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones bajo esa mascara de serenidad.

El corazón le latió el doble de rápido, parpadeó deseando que aquello fuera un engaño de su mente producido sin duda como un castigo por dejarla de lado al ir a buscar a Theodore, pero no, no era así, aquello era demasiado real y ella estaba tontamente congelada babeando por él como quinceañera.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Selelie, mirándola con ojos perspicaces, de esa manera que sólo una madre puede ver y averiguar secretos.

Se obligó a recomponerse, dibujando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de verdadera. —Si, es una sorpresa verte aquí —avanzó por la sala, sentándose en un sillón al lado de la chimenea.

—Le comentaba que Terry aún no vuelve, pero que seguramente lo hará en un par de días.

— ¿Lo has venido a buscar a él? —inquirió impulsiva, reclamándole con la mirada.

—En realidad…

—Peffy siente interrumpir —dijo el elfo con una exagerada reverencia—, pero la señora Rumsfeld desea ver a la ama.

—Llévala al salón de té —ordenó—, si me disculpan debo atender a Katherine.

Nott se levantó educadamente para despedir a la señora Rosier. La sala quedó en completo silencio después de eso, Soizic sin poder soportar quedarse sentada se incorporó, dándole la espalda a Theo no soportaba su mirada sobre ella, ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa y nerviosa para necesitar esa presión extra.

Él se apresuró hacia la puerta, tomando los dos extremos para así cerrarla.

—No deberías estar aquí —soltó sin delicadeza.

—Has ido a buscarme —dijo con obviedad.

—Eso ha sido un error —mencionó afligida.

—Soizic…

—No Theodore —se giró encontrándose a un palmo de distancia. ¡Cirse! incluso las piernas se le volvían gelatina, que tu cuerpo te traicione cuando más lo necesitas para huir no tenía precio, tenerlo así le nublaba el pensamiento, se intentó alejar pero él fue más rápido al tomarla por la cintura.

Nott no podía parar escuchar la desquiciante voz de Blaise gritando en su cabeza perturbando sus pensamientos y justo en ese momento en el que necesitaba de su habilidad mental para resolver las cosas con Soizic.

«Sólo presiónala en los puntos necesarios y en lo demás cede, ya sabes a las mujeres les encanta estar en conflicto y por supuesto siempre decir la última palabra y salir victoriosas… les hace creer que tienen todo bajo control […] olvídate del jugador de cuarta, ve por Soizic, pídele perdón y hazle el amor.»

—No te dejaré escapar de nuevo, dejemos de darle vueltas a esto como si fuéramos niños, es claro que ambos seguimos interesados.

Por un momento sintió que se deshacía, pero no fue el suficiente tiempo para que en verdad creyera aquella bonita frase. Él lo había dicho ya no eran niños y ya no confiaría en palabras que no llegaran a convertirse en hechos, cuando él se había ido la primera vez le había dejado muchas enseñanzas.

—No, no pretendas venir a decirme eso mientras Emilie está prácticamente viviendo en tu casa —buscó separase, pero él mantuvo su agarre ejerciendo más fuerza estrujando su ropa—. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, si sigues con ella? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Tenernos a las dos? ¿Un harén?

— ¡Diablos, no! —expresó exasperado.

—Entonces no lo entiendo —repuso azorada— y de cualquier forma yo tampoco debería estar hablando contigo de esto, tengo una relación con Allen —calló al darse cuenta cuán lejos había llevado este asunto, sin duda no estaba siendo sincera con el jugador, las cosas cambiarían en cuanto él volviera, ya era hora de ordenar todo el embrollo que era su vida amorosa—. Lo mejor es que te vayas.

—Las cosas con Emilie se salieron de control —confesó con efervescente sinceridad.

Soizic lo miró consternada, posó sus manos en los hombros de él, buscando alejarlo. —No sé si quiero escuchar esto…

Y él no estaba dispuesto a soltar su lengua de más, después de todo seguía siendo un caballero. —Lo voy a solucionar.

—Theodore lo haces parecer tan sencillo, comienzo a creer que herir a las mujeres es tu especialidad… —la amargura tensó su rostro mientras hablaba.

—No es así —atajó, las palabras parecían no fluir con la facilidad con la que lo hacían en cualquier otra conversación. Bien tal vez Blaise tenía razón, era hora de comenzar asumir sus errores de forma real y para eso debía decir aquella palabra que para ningún Slytherin era fácil externar—. Lo siento…

Soizic detuvo sus intentos por liberarse, aquellas dos palabras la habían dejado perpleja,

el corazón le dio una fuerte sacudida.

— ¿Q-qué? —balbuceó, incapaz de asimilar lo que él había pronunciado.

Theo exhaló para sus adentros, ya era suficientemente difícil decir aquello y ahora deseaba que lo repitiera, no le quedaba más opción que hacerlo aunque no le agradara. —Perdóname por todo lo que te cause en el pasado y ahora por esto, porque no voy a dejar de insistir en que vuelvas conmigo.

Pestañó, sintiendo que se encontraba en un sueño irreal, la expresión en la cara del mago le entibió el alma.

— ¿Qué esperas qué diga después de esto? —murmuró afligida con los ojos cristalizados, llevó sus manos al rostro de Nott, sintiendo su piel recién rasurada.

Por primera vez en todas esas semanas él vio un rayo de esperanza; sus palmas se sentían tan frías al contacto pero no le importó. —Que dejarás a ese jugadorsucho y no me seguirás haciendo decir sensiblerías.

—Estás loco —musitó con una sonrisa—. Lo que debería hacer es _cruciarte_ por hacerme pasar por esto, pero supongo que pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban no es lo ideal. Así que si quieres mi perdón tendrás que recitar poesías de rodillas, que sé que conoces —agregó al ver el gesto torcido que se estaba formando en su cara—, y sobre todo ser un hombre libre.

Él esbozó una sonrisa lenta y segura. —Prefiero los _crucios_ si no te importa.

Los ojos verdes de Soizic se achicaron, golpeó su torso con fuerza. —Pues los tendrás, sólo deja que alcance mi varita.

Nott soltó una risa profunda llena de emoción y alegría que rompió con su máscara de templanza. Soltó su talle para poder atrapar sus puños y entonces se inclinó su cabeza y la besó sin más, como deseó hacerlo desde hace mucho, sellando así sus palabras de volver a ella en cuanto recuperara su libertad.

Tiempo después el beso terminó, se despidieron un par de veces antes de que él finalmente decidiera irse y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta ella lo detuvo.

—No esperes que te devuelva el cuadro si esto no sale bien —manifestó tratando de evadir la sonrisa que buscaba crecer en sus labios. Sabía que en cuanto el cruzara la puerta la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos explotaría y las cosas se volverían más reales y con ello muchos obstáculos.

—No espero que lo hagas…

******_*º*º*º_**

Ginny estaba terminado su recorrido por el ala infantil, dejó los informes con una enfermera y mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hacía los consultorios, Alex la interceptó.

—Pequitas —saludó, rozando su mejilla con un beso ruidoso.

—Hola.

—Pareces distraída, ¿qué pasa? ¿Un caso difícil? ¿Algo qué desafié mi inteligencia?

—Nada de eso —replicó sonriendo como si nada ocurriera y no estuviera en conflicto mental por la propuesta de la señora Malfoy.

—Mmm secretos, secretos —canturreó en broma.

—No es eso y además ¿qué haces aquí? Últimamente parece que no sales de St. Mungo —acusó, sus ojos centellaron con sospecha—. ¿Estás coqueteando con las enfermeras?

— ¿Se nota demasiado?

Ella rió divertida. —Algo.

Alexander se quedó extrañamente callado contemplando embelesado a la pelirroja, sus ojos brillaban atrayentes, la sombra de la tristeza parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo y él tenía la sospecha de por quién se debía eso.

—A veces eres demasiado despistada —suspiró con desilusión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo sus cejas, sin comprender a qué venía eso.

Él no tenía intenciones de revelar sus sentimientos en ese momento, así que desvió el tema. —Traje algo para ti, la compre cuando venía hacia acá —buscó entre su gabardina sacando una edición enrollada.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Es la revista? —cuestionó brincando de emoción, la cogió de las manos de su amigo. La hojeó llegando hasta donde estaba su artículo, la alegría iluminó su rostro— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias! —lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Todo lo hiciste tú —susurró con admiración, correspondiendo al gesto de su amiga. Hundió su rostro en la melena roja aspirando el espiral de aromas florales.

_«Ojala siempre pudiera sostenerla así.»_

Ginevra se separó clavando nuevamente su mirada en la publicación, ajena a lo que le ocurría a su amigo, tal vez si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención se hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó el viejo medi-mago Wolfgang, acercándose a la pareja— Su esfuerzo ha sido reconocido, sabía que llegaría lejos.

El personal del hospital se acercó llenándola de cálidas felicitaciones.

******_*º*º*º_**

Yllana se encontraba en su taller, acababa de empaquetar los cuadros que aún faltaban por mandar a los compradores, caminó dentro del lugar acomodando pinturas, solventes entre otras cosas, hasta llegar a una gran habitación, a la cual ni siquiera le permitía la entrada a Nigel, pues dentro estaban varios de los cuadros que había hecho a lo largo de su desarrollo como pintora. Muchos de esas pinturas no habían sido vistas por otros ojos y deseaba que permaneciera así, no porque fuesen malas, sino porque ahí estaban plasmadas partes de su alma y de su corazón.

En fondo del lugar tapado por una tela se encontraba una pintura sostenida por un viejo caballete. Se acercó con lentitud, tomó la punta del revestimiento descubriendo el cuadro, revelando el retrato inacabado de Blaise Zabinni.

Pasó sus yemas por el lienzo delineando el rostro, se sonrojó pensando en todas las veces que había entrado a su taller con la inspiración y el ánimo de realizar una pintura, sin embargo terminaba siempre trabajando en aquel cuadro.

No había logrado hablar con él por distintos motivos, tal vez incluso prefería no hacerlo, quizás se debía al miedo que le producía encarar sus sentimientos y saber que aquello era como tirarse a un pozo sin fondo.

Apartó su mano con tristeza, sintió como una sensación pesada se instalaba en la boca de su estómago al cubrir la pintura y de alguna también representaba la forma en que acallaba ese amor, enmascarándolo bajo un profundo sentimiento de amistad.

Se sacudió aquella ola de emociones y salió de la habitación, teniendo la precaución de cerrarla, nada bueno ocurriría si Nigel pudiera ver aquello. Tal vez si ponía más empeño de su parte y si los antiguos magos lo querían sus sentimientos por su novio terminaran convirtiéndose en amor.

—Hey… —murmuró Nigel, dejó las bolsas de comida china sobre la mesa, a pesar de la distancia pudo notar el aura oscura que despedía su novia, sus cejas se crisparon mientras la observaba ocultar la gama de emociones que sentía con una simple sonrisa— ¿qué hacías?

—Sólo miraba viejos cuadros.

— ¿Alguno qué yo no haya visto? —curioseó.

— ¿Conozco yo todos tus cuadros? —respondió astuta.

—Bien, bien… ya entendí —replicó con todo burlón, por el momento no insistiría quizás ella le dejara ver su colección cuando estuviera lista—. Ven aquí no quiero tener que volver a calentar la comida con un hechizo.

—No lo hagas, la última vez que hiciste eso sabia horrible.

—En serio no fue mi culpa, esa comida ya venía así —dijo en su defensa, logrando que la risa burbujeante de Yllana llenara el taller.

—Mentiroso —respondió al llegar junto a él, se sentó en el banco observando _El Profeta_ doblado bajo una de las bolsas.

—Ha salido otra noticia del ataque —comunicó, sabiendo cuán interesada estaba en la información que se revelaba de esa noche.

— ¿Algo nuevo? —cuestionó, tomando la edición, buscando el artículo.

—Nada, lo que vienen diciendo desde ese día, que las investigaciones siguen su curso.

—Hummm —bajó el periódico con decepción—. Al menos no se ha mencionado nada de Ginny o Draco.

—Olvida eso, llegara el momento en que se solucionara. Ahora abre la boca —ordenó colocando frente a la chica unos fideos con ayuda de los palillos.

Ella obedeció, aunque toda su atención seguía en la nota.

******_*º*º*º_**

Por la tarde Harry volvía de una redada a su despacho, tenía la espalda desechaba y un par de rasguños de menor importancia. Se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez, frente a él estaba toda la documentación que había logrado recopilar del caso de Ginny, el cual aún no había podido cerrar.

Gehard Force seguía sin aparecer a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlo en las primeras 48 horas después del accidente, pues con las heridas que presentaba creía que aparecería en algún lugar pidiendo ayuda, pero no había sido así, lo que le indicaba que el hombre aún seguía teniendo contactos.

Tenía que reconocer que él muy maldito tenía talento para huir y esconderse, pero esta vez no fallaría lograría dar su paradero antes de que pudiera volver a atacar. Para su desgracia su primera fuente de información: Craig Hunter, se encontraba aún en estado grave como para poder ser interrogado y eso se lo debía a Malfoy, él tampoco lograría escapar de la justicia, el día en que se presentara a rendir su declaración hablaría muy claro con él.

Aún no había sido capaz de contarle a Ron sus sospechas sobre lo que sucedía entre ese maldito Slytherin y su hermana, lo conocía y sabía que no tomaría nada bien aquello, actuaría impulsivamente causado un desastre, esos sin contar con lo que provocaría en su familia.

_«Maldición Ginny, por qué tuviste que ir a meterte en ese nido de serpientes.» _

Tras un sonido suave, la puerta se abrió y su novia apareció en el umbral, logrando sacarle una sincera sonrisa, conocía bien esa chispa en su mirada, estaba molesta.

—Deberías haber ido a la Enfermería o a St. Mungo —regañó, atravesando el lugar hasta llegar frente a él.

—Hola, pensé que seguías en Francia. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Todo resulto bien?

—Harry… no es momento para esa conversación, debes ir a curarte —agregó ceñuda, inclinando sobre él para poder analizar el rasguño que tenía en su mejilla.

—Si, yo también te eche de menos —susurró, buscando distraerla al atrapar su pequeña boca en un suave y profundo ósculo.

—Conozco esa táctica —informó al romper el contacto— y esta vez no funcionara.

—Tal vez deba intentarlo nuevamente —comentó abrazándola.

—Te arrastraré a la Enfermería si es necesario.

Él desistió de su intento por seducirla. —Sé que lo harás, pero no puedo perder el tiempo en eso, estoy revisando nuevamente la información que tenemos sobre los ataques que ha sufrido Ginny, necesito resolver esto ya.

—Lo entiendo, ¿has descubierto algo nuevo?

—Hay un par de detalles sueltos que no dejan de darme vueltas, tengo hombres dándoles seguimiento pero puede que no conduzcan a nada —resopló con molestia—. Necesito la declaración de Malfoy, pero sus monigotes argumentan que aún no puede hacerla, y el proceso para interrogar a Hunter con _veritaserum_, sigue parado por la misma razón.

—Encontrarás la manera de atraparlos —animó, pasando su mano por su frente removiendo los mechones azabaches que encubrían la cicatriz en forma de rayo—. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

—Otros casos —declaró con pesar.

—Pues tendrán que esperar, ahora me acompañarás a la Enfermería y después comerás algo. Un hombre que no cuida de sí mismo, no puede pretender cuidar de los demás.

Potter rió casi sin ganas, se acomodó sus lentes y se preparó para una tediosa visita a la Enfermera del Ministerio.

******_*º*º*º_**

Draco por fin libre de la compañía de su novia, revisaba sus asuntos, de vez en cuando miraba el reloj como esperando que las manecillas hubieran dado ya un salto hasta marcar medianoche, momento en que se «fugaría» de su departamento para ir al encuentro de la pelirroja.

Sin duda encontraba reprobable su comportamiento, no era un niño ansioso por ver su primer partido de Quidditch en vivo, ni mucho menos un adolescente viviendo su primera aproximación con una chica.

— ¡Joder, esto es estúpido!

Ahora es que pensaba que no debería haber abandonado la parsimonia de su habitación, seguro seguía enfermo eso explicaría la razón por la que sentía ese hormigueo en su estómago o esas taquicardias repentinas.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su elfo para que le llevara su dosis de Filtro de paz, pero la aparición de Lucius lo hizo dejar aquello para después. Sabía que su padre estaba al tanto de su condición, pero en definitiva no había esperado que él se presentara ahí, debía haberlo previsto y lo hubiera hecho de no estar tan distraído, pero no era momento de recriminaciones.

Su cuerpo se tensó tanto como una cuerda de guitarra, ni lento ni pesaroso levantó su barrera mental, evitando así que su padre husmeara en su cabeza. Si algo le agradecía a su desquiciada y sádica tía Bellatrix, era el haberle enseñado el arte de la Oclumancia.

—Padre.

Lucius lo evaluó con su fría mirada. —Veo que te has repuesto con rapidez.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Sonrió sarcásticamente. — ¿No te parece evidente lo que hago aquí? Mi hijo buscando ocultar el hecho de que estuvo involucrado en una batalla con criminales.

Draco giró su rostro con enfado, evitando así la mirada llena de acusación que le profería su padre.

— ¿Tienes algo qué decirme? —cuestionó con aquel tono demandante que Draco no podía ignorar.

—Ya lo sabes todo —contestó escueto y hostil.

—Pareciera que en verdad ocultas algo.

Se quedó quieto e indiferente a pesar de la insistente presión de su padre. —Es de familia.

El hombre soltó un resoplido de risa. —Y hay muchas otras cosas que no lo son —declaró, líneas de tensión cruzaron su rostro endureciéndolo, sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma violenta—. No juegues al héroe si es que deseas seguir viviendo.

Sus palabras lograron causar un escalofrío en Draco. No pudo evitar pensar que su padre sabía demasiado, pero la pregunta que saltaba a su mente sobre las demás era: ¿si conocía lo escondía celosamente en su corazón? Aquellos sentimientos prohibidos que incluso él se había empañado en negar y desaparecer.

No, él no podía saber eso, de conocerlo no estaría ahí diciendo eso y de cualquier forma su advertencia llegaba tarde, no era algo que él no supiera, desde que había llevado a Weasley a su casa, sabría que aquello podría ocurrir, de ahí que tuviera tanta gente trabajando por su seguridad.

Aunque su padre se equivocaba en algo, él jamás había deseado jugar al héroe, ese papel prefería dejárselo a idiotas como Potter, que la situación lo hubiese colocado en ese papel, no era algo que estuviera disfrutando, él hubiese preferido seguir entre las sombras.

Aún turbado por el giro que habían dado las cosas, alzó su cara dispuesto a defenderse. No pensaba dejar que su padre lo acorralara como si se tratara de un chico de dieciséis.

— ¿Es todo lo qué has venido a decirme?

Tensó de rabia se aferró a su bastón como si estuviera a punto de sacar su varita y lanzar un _crucio_, pero se contuvo con gran esfuerzo, sus ojos lo atravesaron con su filosa mirada. —Cuida tus pasos Draco —avisó en un gruñido, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de su hijo, dio vuelta enfilándose a la salida con fuertes pisadas.

**.:.:.:.:.:. D&G .:.:.:.:.:.**

Nott ingresó al Bufete como cualquier otro día, saludó a las secretarías, apenas tuvo oportunidad de preguntar por Blaise, cuando éste ya salía de su oficina escoltando a una mujer. Crispó sus cejas, tratando de reconocerla bajo el manto de la miseria que la cubría, cambió su mirada hacia su amigo, acusándolo sin necesidad de palabras, pensando en que otra vez había llevado sus relaciones esporádicas a la oficina.

—Me comunicaré contigo en breve —se despidió de la mujer atentamente, en cuanto ella se alejó, regresó su atención a las tres personas que se encontraban ahí y que estaban pendientes de él—. Sé que soy importante pero pueden seguir con su trabajo.

Anne y Luce atendieron de inmediato la orden, fingiendo que no ocurría nada, intercambiando pergaminos entre ellas. Zabinni avanzó hacia el despacho de su amigo, Theo captó la señal de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Creo que no fui informado sobre el nuevo horario de trabajo —su timbre de voz no daba lugar a pensar que no se encontraba diciendo con sarcasmo.

—Será porque nunca te ha importado demasiado, has ignorado las otras normas, como no traer tus polvos de una noche a la oficina y mucho menos para despacharlas —replicó filoso.

—Imbécil, esa mujer es una clienta y por cierto no es de la clase que piensas —aclaró con bufido.

El interés creció en Theodore, si su amigo hablaba con tal seriedad, valía la pena escuchar de qué se trataba.

—Bien, explícate.

—Es Gemma Farley, estuvo en Slytherin, se graduó años antes que nosotros y ahora necesita que la represente en su próxima audiencia.

Nott supo ocultar la sorpresa que le causó tal revelación. — ¿De qué se le acusa?

—Es complicado, pero tiene que ver con la muerte de Derrick Peregrin.

— ¿Es una viuda negra?

Blaise refunfuño ante tal epíteto. —No —soltó con indignación, había crecido escuchando a su madre ser nombrada de esa forma y los que se había atrevido a decírselo no habían acabado muy bien—. Peregrin murió por *Spattergroit —explicó como si con ello la mujer estuviera eximida de todo delito.

_«Que conveniente.» _Pensó Nott, esperando que su amigo no estuviera cayendo en una posible negación por compasión, atracción o simpatía por haber sido compañeros en Hogwarts. Ambos sabían que las mujeres para nada eran el sexo débil y mucho menos en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Entonces cuáles son sus delitos?

—Yo me encargare de su caso, no veo por qué tenga que darte los detalles, no soy ningún novato.

Nott rodó los ojos con fastidio, si su amigo quería jugar al misterioso lo dejaría hacerlo, de cualquier forma tarde o temprano consultaría con él o con Draco las cosas.

—Como quieras.

Zabinni se quedó callado estaba por levantarse e irse, pero había algo en la actitud de su amigo que lo hizo quedarse.

— ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde?

—Tenía asuntos pendientes.

—Humm ¿de qué índole o más bien con quién?

Theo se quedó en silencio, pero su semblante debió hablar por sí solo, logrando que a Blaise se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo antes de soltar una franca carcajada, que casi logró llevarlo al suelo.

— ¡Enhorabuena, hasta que seguiste mis consejos!

—No te pavones.

— ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Además aunque quieras aparentar que no estas reventando de alegría, puedo notarlo y estoy seguro que no seré el único —evidenció, notando el ligero rubor que tenía las mejillas de su amigo.

Nott ladeó su rostro buscando volver a su personalidad adusta, aunque no le fue posible del todo, no con todos los comentarios que le estaba haciendo su amigo.

— ¿Al final le pediste perdón y lo principal le hiciste el amor?

—Negro.

— ¿Qué? Vamos… sólo suéltalo —presionó, para darse cuenta de la verdad—. Slytherin a veces eres tan santurrón, que…. arggg.

—Idiota no es eso, aún debo hablar con Emilie.

— ¿Te condiciono? Es astuta, no me decepciona… —aduló, su gesto perdió toda diversión después de una breve meditación—. No quisiera estar en tus zapatos, Emi no te va a dejar ir con facilidad.

—No le voy a dar opción.

—No pronostico nada bueno, va a ser fuego contra fuego y no en el sentido literal —profetizó, para angustia de Theo.

—No es algo por lo que me vaya a detener.

—Necesitaras más que tu determinación para deshacerte de ella, piensa en conseguir en el mercado negro una dosis de _Felix Felicis_.

Nott lanzó una exclamación exasperada, se sobó la sien, ideando la mejor manera de salir de aquella relación en la que se había metido por su falta de sobriedad.

******_*º*º*º_**

Draco después de la tirante platica que había sostenido con su padre, había tardado en volver a estar de un humor medianamente aceptable. Escaparse de su departamento no había sido tan sencillo pero le había bastado con darle una orden a su elfo, pues no estaba seguro que de utilizar la aparición llegase completo y no estaba para correr riesgo. Utilizar polvos flu nunca le había parecido aceptable siendo un mago sangre pura, pero había ocasiones en que era necesario, simplemente en esa situación no podía utilizar ese medio, pues podría haber sido descubierto por su padre, Soizic o incluso su madre.

Llegar a la habitación de la sanadora no fue ninguna dificultad para el elfo, ya en el lugar lo despidió con un ademán despectivo. No le extraño el no encontrarla ahí, sabía que saldría tarde y que probablemente tardaría en aparecer.

Deambuló por el lugar mirando todo y nada, el aroma de su perfume estaba impregnado en cada rincón, trayendo a su mente los momentos que había vivido ahí con ella. La cama, por ejemplo, le recordaba las múltiples veces que la había visto sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, luciendo tan frágil y seductora con aquella cascada de un rojo refulgente como la sangre esparcida por la almohada, esa memoria dio pasó a una más intensa que logró sacudirlo profundamente, jamás olvidaría aquella noche en que habían estado a punto de hundirse en la pasión que había desatado su chispeante atracción.

Un bufido molestó brotó de su garganta, respiró profundamente buscando controlar el inminente deseo que crecía en su interior como una bestia hambrienta. Era tan vergonzoso perder así el control ante una mujer y por una que le había venido a demostrar que el ser Weasley, no era algo por lo que se le tuviera que menospreciar.

Soltó una soez maldición a la oscuridad, avergonzado por el discurrir de sus pensamientos. Se pasó la mano por su melena hasta llegar a su nuca, en verdad estaba perdido. Un hombre inteligente sin duda apartaría aquella tentación de su vida, seguiría los consejos de su padre y volcaría toda su atención en su prometida.

Una sonrisa irónica jugueteó en sus labios, que lejos estaba en ese momento de ser ese hombre.

Se quedó perdido en su batalla interna, mirando por el ventanal la entrada de la mansión. No fue hasta que las luces de dos coches iluminaron la calzada que él reaccionó, su rostro se deformó ante la fría irá que sintió al ver que su pelirroja descendía del coche de Wolfgang. Una onda de magia danzó sobre su piel, apretó sus puños tragándose las ganas de desaparecer a ese bufón entrometido.

_«¡Infiernos! ¿Por qué diablos no termina de largarse?»._

Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas de recelo al ver la forma tan descarada en que él revelaba su interés por Ginevra, y por qué ella siempre tenía que portarse tan risueña.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que eso sólo los atraía más?

Gruñó rabioso, odiaba sólo ser un observador. El latigazo de dolor que vino de su abdomen lo hizo doblegarse, le habían advertido que debía estar lo más tranquilo posible, pero ese día parecía que todos habían decidido molestarlo.

_«No es tuya.»_

Y ahora hasta su mente había decidido hacerse la chistosa recordándole con crueldad, aquella verdad, dándole un baño de realidad. Se alejó de la ventana turbado por el giro que habían dado sus emociones.

Una decisión debía ser tomada y no podría seguir postergándola por siempre.

******_*º*º*º_**

Ginny entró a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa —ajena a la presencia que se encontraba ahí siguiéndola con sus ojos de depredador—, soltó suavemente el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Si bien su día había sido largo y cansado, la noticia del artículo aún la mantenía animada, lo suficiente como para no arrancarse su cabello por la frustración, ansia y desesperación que la embargaba al no poder ir con el hurón albino.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, se descalzó y anduvo hacia la cama desvistiéndose, tomaría su bata y andaría a la bañera, un buen baño la relajaría y la dejaría lista para ir a la cama, no a dormir como bebé, pero al menos esperaba robarle un par de horas de sueño al insomnio.

Draco recostado en la cama, siguió cada movimiento de la pelirroja, esperaba que ella encendiera la chimenea y se diera cuenta de su presencia, no podía esperar a ver cuál sería su reacción, pero al parecer no era nada bueno previendo sus planes y realmente eso dejó de importar cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse. Sus ojos brillaron con el fuego del deseo con cada prenda que caía revelando la cremosa piel, ella se detuvo finalmente —para decepción de él—, quedándose en ropa interior.

La pelirroja se movió al pie de la cama tomando su bata cuando se percató de la sombra masculina que yacía en el colchón. El miedo ahogó el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, paralizada sólo atinó a cubrir su cuerpo, esperando con terror el primer ataque. Su mente se encontraba pensando ya en posibles formas de huir o alcanzar su varita que había quedado sepultada bajo las capas de ropa que yacían sobre la alfombra.

—No deberías desnudarte sin tener la precaución de saber si estás sola —reprendió, incorporándose suavemente quedándose al lado del ventanal.

Ginevra se quedó atónita, el miedo se esfumó dando pasó a una desbordante emoción, el corazón le latió desbocado al reconocer aquella sedosa voz y aquel peculiar arrastre de palabras. La luz que provenía del exterior iluminó la figura de su amado dándole un aspecto fantasmal, se obligó a parpadear por si acaso se tratara de una alusión, provocada por sus fuertes deseos de verlo, pero con alegría comprobó que él seguía ahí.

—Si, sigues mostrándote de esa forma, creeré que estas esperando que te haga mía —declaró en tono bajo, como si se tratara de una sedosa caricia.

El calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndola reaccionar, se colocó rápidamente la bata cerrándola con un sonrojo furioso.

—Demasiado tarde ¿no te parece? —repuso guasón, arqueando su ceja.

Ella cerró sus ojos abochornada, la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios sólo hacía que Malfoy deseara cumplir sus palabras.

—Eres insufrible —musitó finalmente con los ojos aguados avanzando hacia él con sentimiento a flor de piel, sin pedirle permiso enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en un emotivo abrazo—. Eres un tonto…. te odio tanto. ¿Sabes cuán preocupada he estado por ti y tú…? —deseaba golpearlo pero eso podría ser contraproducente, sus dedos se enterraron en su ropa.

Draco se quedó congelado, su corazón se aceleró estremeciendo su pecho, sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja presionado sobre el suyo, encendió cada partícula de su ser. Y a pesar de todas las dudas, sus obligaciones y prejuicios, la rodeó con sus brazos permitiendo que los tormentos de ambos desaparecieran.

_«¿Qué tiene esta mujer que me hace reaccionar así?»._

— ¿En verdad estas bien? ¿Cómo es que llegaste? ¿Tus padres saben qué estás aquí? ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación? —se desbordó en preguntas apenas se separó de él.

Draco la miró divertido, su genuina preocupación le causó regocijo, dibujó una perfecta sonrisa torcida que era tan de su estilo.

—Si, aunque pude morir. Por un elfo. No y preferiría que eso siguiera así —contestó escueto, logrando que ella arrugara su ceño claramente insatisfecha por lo evasivo que se mostraba.

—Aún te falta una respuesta.

Él tragó en seco observando sus labios rosados. ¡Slytherin! El impulso de tomarlos en un beso sin fin, crecía con fuerza minando su muro racional que se había _«esforzado» _en construir. —Hay algo que pienso que te gustaría hacer.

Ginny arqueó su ceja, su confusión creció considerablemente al sentir tan cerca el aliento de Draco, sus mejillas se encendieron al deducir un segundo significado en sus palabras.

—No era a lo que me refería —espetó con voz ronca, logrando extender su sonrisa a una marca Malfoy. Enredó su mano en la melena carmesí, regresó su vista a los profundos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente. La tensión sexual crecía a cada segundo entre ellos, menguando su control, cualquiera que fuera lo bastante observador podría ver las chipas que brincaban entre ellos.

— ¿Importa? —se atrevió a preguntar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Malfoy maldijo para sus adentros, en verdad estaba perdido, con un sonido ronco mezcla de anhelo y deseo, cedió a sus más profundos deseos, deslizó su brazo por su cintura, pegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo, Ginny se detuvo de sus hombros soltando un pequeño jadeo antes de sentir sus labios aprisionados por los de él.

El beso no tenía nada de delicado, era voraz como el infierno que se había desatado entre ellos. Devorándose con ferviente pasión fue que recorrieron unos pasos hasta que ella se encontró contra el poste de la cama, sintiendo la exquisita presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Draco.

El calor crecía entre ellos como si se tratara de una hoguera traspasando las capas de ropa, más gruesas en él que en ella, facilitando que Draco pudiera sentir su figura al dejar viajar sus manos.

Ginny se sentía liquida entre sus brazos, deshaciéndose bajo las caricias expertas, demandantes, suspirando contra sus labios, respondiendo con la misma pasión que él le daba, hundiendo sus dedos en aquellos hilos dorados.

Ambos estaban sin aliento cuando sus bocas se separaron, sus corazones latían salvajes. El ardor del deseo nunca antes sentido con esa intensidad en ninguno dos, seguía incendiando sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas inundaba la habitación.

— ¡Maldición Weasley, qué me has hecho! —exclamó frustrado.

Era la misma pregunta que ella se hacía desde hacía mucho, únicamente que al revés, sólo que ella ya no le temía a la respuesta. Previniendo la tempestad que estaba por venir —la realidad, las dudas, las responsabilidades, sus diferencias y todo aquello que los mantenía separados—, cubrió sus labios, besándolo suavemente, tomándose esta vez el tiempo para saborearlo, de darse cuenta que ese momento era real, que él en verdad estaba sano, vivo y al menos por ese instante con ella.

El primer instinto de Draco no fue alejarse como en ocasiones pasadas, esta vez, sólo esta vez no quería alejarse. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo y después de casi haber perdido la vida, se sentía en el lugar indicado con la mujer adecuada, aunque todo sonara a una locura predicha por Sybill Trelawney.

Sus bocas se buscaban la una a la otra, encontrándose en un exquisito son, que despertaba sus sentidos. Ginny pasó sus manos por el rostro de Draco, antes de romper su contacto en busca de un poco de oxígeno. Recargó la frente en su hombro, recuperándose de tan placentero contacto, sus rodillas se sentían débiles al igual que el resto de su ser, sólo quería seguir siendo sostenida por él, la habitación le parecía una estancia desdibujada.

Malfoy respiró profusamente, la calma volvió a su mente y cuerpo, haciéndolo consciente de la situación. —Estás temblando.

—Eh… prenderé la chimenea —anunció, se deslizó lejos de él, escapando de sus brazos, dejándolo vació, hubiera deseado retenerla pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

—Yo lo haré.

Ginn se quedó a mitad de la habitación, se acomodó su bata, abrazándose a si misma, no porque tuviera frío, si no por las sensaciones que aún recorrían su cuerpo. En esos días habían pasado por su cabeza miles de cosas que deseaba decirle y era increíble que teniéndolo ahí ahora no lograra decir una.

Draco se quedó mirando el fuego, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, no se sentía capaz de mirarla y no caer de nuevo bajo su embrujo.

—La casa de Nottingham necesita arreglos, la señora Sharples no puede encargarse de eso, así que pensé que te gustaría hacerlo.

La boca de Ginevra pasó de la sorpresa a una deslumbrante sonrisa. — ¡Lo haré! —exclamó emocionada.

—Deberás dedicarle la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre, si es que deseas que esos niños se trasladen lo antes posible.

—No creo que me lleve tanto tiempo, podría conseguir ayuda y así cumpliría con todos mis compromisos —pensó en voz alta, ajena a los que sus comentarios estaban causando en el Slytherin.

— ¿Salir con ese bufón de Wolfgang? —inquirió dándose vuelta, sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella como dos frías dagas.

—Si —afirmó, sin dejarse atemorizar—, entre otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué sales con ese?

—No tengo por qué responder eso y es absurdo que sigas pensando esas tonterías. ¿No te basto con lo que pasó en la galería? ¿Por qué buscas siempre herirme? Si tanto te molesta que salga a otros hombres, tienes la solución en tus manos, rompe tu compromiso y…

— ¡Rayos Weasley! ¿Crees qué no lo he pensado? Lo he hecho, lo sabes, pero lo único que veo en nuestro futuro es nada.

—Yo sólo sé qué eres un cobarde —murmuró afligida.

—Joder… —su voz salió quebrada. Tal vez habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un día y como consecuencia su cuerpo le mandó una alerta en forma de una onda de dolor que se expandió por su abdomen, obligando a doblegarse.

—Malfoy si esto es una broma de juro qué… —pero él no respondió a su advertencia, se recargó en el borde de la chimenea, tomando bocanadas de oxígeno. Ginny se apresuró a llegar a su lado, desbordándose de preocupación—. Ven, siéntate —lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, corrió por su varita realizando un par de encantamientos que lograron calmar su malestar—. Necesitas descansar, deberías ir a tu habitación.

—Tengo que irme —dijo alejándose de la calidez que ella emanaba.

— ¿No estarás pensando…?

—Volveré a mi departamento.

_«Con ella…». _Su corazón se estrujo al instante. No sabía por qué ella seguía creyendo en ese amor, estaba claro que él siempre elegiría a Astoria.

—No puedes aparecerte —expresó alarmada, dejando para después su decepción, el dolor y los celos que la quemaban por dentro al pensar que esa señorita refinada era a la que él volvía siempre.

—No lo haré, un elfo me llevará.

Ginny vio toda la escena callada como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, él se levantó apenas apareció el elfo y antes de desaparecer la miró, por un instante ella vio en sus ojos un resquicio de sus sentimientos que desaparecieron en un parpadeo, dejando sólo su clásica frialdad.

******_*º*º*º_**

Gerhard Force se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy parado en el borde de la estructura, utilizando su forma de animago, un horrible cuervo. Había logrado encontrar la ayuda de un sanador en el Callejón Knockturn, el hombre trabaja según le pagaras y él había logrado costearlo. Y ahora que estaba curado, sólo pensaba en la venganza que llevaría acabo.

Los ojos del cuervo brillaron peligrosos, estiró sus alas negras, lanzándose al vuelo pasando frente a la ventana del cuarto de Ginnny antes de alejarse de la propiedad, soltando un aterrador graznido.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden… ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Un si o un no? ¿Avadas?**

***º*º*º**

***Gemma Farley**: prefecta de la casa Slytherin en el curso 1991-1992, es la responsable de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros. Información sacada de diccionario . org, tomada de Pottermore.

***Derrick Peregrin**: estudiante de Slytherin 1989 – 1995. Equipo de Quidditch, Golpeador. Información sacada de diccionario . org

***Spattergroit**: Enfermedad mortal que se aprecia en la piel, que la deja fea y marcada. Un sanador de un retrato en San Mungo se la diagnosticó a Ron, pero eran sus pecas. El Spattergroit se contagia por un hongo y produce afonía, por lo que el afectado no puede hablar.

***º*º*º**

**H**ola, aquí estamos de nuevo. Lamentamos la demora, estamos un poco oxidadas con esta historia, retomarla no fue fácil pero esperamos que nos sigan apoyando.

**Sobre el capítulo** y la historia hay mucho que decir. Primero este capítulo da un panorama de cómo están desarrollándose las cosas después de la batalla afuera de la galería. Draco esta viviendo un proceso, tratando de entender lo que siente por Ginny y que nunca antes había sentido y con lo que no sabe qué hacer realmente, pero nos estamos acercando a la culminación de ese proceso y un punto clave será lo que viene. No deberíamos adelantarlo pero lo haremos en recompensa por el tiempo que hemos tardado será en Budapest.

Blaise tiene un nuevo caso y con eso vienen cosas interesantes, ¿qué creen qué pase con él? Nott esta viviendo un buen momento pero como todo nada viene solo, y Emi aún tiene mucho que decir.

Ahora queremos hablarles de un proyecto que tenemos algo avanzado es un Drinny por supuesto, se llama: **Pétalos negros**, les dejamos el resumen: vas a tener que encontrar un corazón puro de una bruja que te ame a pesar de tu maldición, pero lo difícil será que tendrás que buscarla entre las personas que haz despreciado y aprender a amarla, sólo así vencerás la maldición.

Si gustan unirse al** grupo** de esta pareja en Facebook serán bien recibidas. **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook como **Nenasfashion** o **Nenas de Walpurgis**.

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Cassiophia23**: Hola, millones de gracias por escribirnos ese enorme review, nos encanta. Cierto lo que dices ambos son tercos pero corren a lados opuestos cuando se trata de defender sus argumentos. Soizic es un personaje que nos gusta, calzo bien con la historia y la trama, ser amiga de Ginny es su principal papel, pero ya irá arreglando su vida sentimental como se puede ver en este capítulo, esperemos que todo siga así y no se salga del camino, aunque no todo será fácil. Narcissa es muy perspicaz y tienes razón en lo que mencionas si hubo una indirecta implícita, de hecho hará muchas cosas por el motivo que crees como se ve en este capítulo al extender su invitación a Ginny para ir con ellos. Nos encanta escribir escenas entre el trío de serpientes porque su amistad es peculiar, molesta y divertida, que bien que te gusten sus conversaciones. Nos gusto lo que mencionaste de la reflexión que tuvo Ginny sobre Astoria y es totalmente cierto. La batalla fue un proceso difícil y tenso, lo que siguió no fue diferente pero si tuvo su toque romántico, no podía faltar. Ya veremos lo que pasa con Draco ya te habrás dado cuenta que esto es un proceso y va lento pero seguro llegara el momento en el que entenderá las cosas ya veras, por lo pronto, esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Kairi1196:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer, lamentamos la demora pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Valoc**: Hola, mil gracias por comentar, sentimos haber tardado tanto en aparecer por aquí, pero aquí el capítulo nuevo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lily M:** Hola, muchas gracias por escribirnos. Si tienes muchas preguntas y habrá respuestas en cada capítulo nuevo, ya irás viendo como se acomodarán las cosas, por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**luzenlaoscuridad**: Hola, muchísimas gracias por seguir leer la historia, esta y las demás, nos alegran que te gusten. Porque Ron no esta con Hermione, bueno es porque esta con Luna, lo explicamos en algún capítulo y si es por lo que te imaginas, no sonó a una explicación muy buena, ya se entenderá pronto todo ese lío. Esperamos lo pronto que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Snaluck**: Hola, muchas muchas gracias por leer, releer y volver a leer capítulos, además por dejarnos ese largo review. Realmente la historia ha ido construyéndose capítulo a capítulo y tratamos de dar nuestros mayor esfuerzo para que quede, no todo es tan rápido como les gustaría a otras personas pero queremos tomarnos el tiempo para que quede todo bien, como lo visualizamos cuando la comenzamos. Si aún le falta la historia pero entraremos a una fase muy drinny será por la temporada navideña xD, ya sabrás de que irá todo, aquí en este nuevo capítulo daremos una pista. Las cosas van a ir acomodándose y enfilándose para que todo fluya entre esos dos testarudos. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Euge:** Hola, en verdad muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia hasta donde vamos. Nos alegra que te guste tanto la historia y la forma en que describimos, Blaise nos encanta, es uno de nuestros personajes favoritos y si tienes razón tiene mucha chispa. Soizic ya entra en razón de ahí que en este capítulo las cosas comiencen a tomar su lugar con Nott, aunque no será nada sencillo el camino que les falta recorrer para terminar juntos. Si te entendemos también nos hubiera gustado un poco de drinny en los libros pero como no se pudo están los fics, también nos gusta mucho la pareja de Scorpius&Lily, con todo gusto leeremos la historia que escribas de la pareja, pues nosotras también tenemos una de ellos. Y si gustas puedes unirte a los grupos a los que pertenecemos en Facebook de DracoxGinny: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! de LilyxScorpius : Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos des tu opinión, saludos.

**Kthyg:** Hola, millones de gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, en verdad sentimos la tardanza pero ya estamos aquí con más de la historia, ojala te guste y nos dejes tu opinión en un review. Saludos.

**Hyrbrid-Kothari:** Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por escribirnos y leer los capítulos que te faltaban, aquí ya estamos para concluir esta historia, por lo pronto ojala te guste la actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Frances Malfoy:** Hola, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos. En verdad queríamos escribir más escenas drinnys en este capítulo pero debido a las cosas que sucedieron no nos fue posible juntarlos y todo tiene su razón de ser, pero ya viene lo bueno esta temporada navideña de la historia traerá muchos regalos xD. A Blaise le dimos una buena escena, le agregamos complicaciones a su vida, vienen cosas interesantes para él. Esperamos que te guste esta actualización con todo y nos escribas, en verdad lamentamos la tardanza. Saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter:** Hola, muchas muchas por leer la historia que bien que te guste. Draco en algún momento tendrá que enfrentar su situación con Astoria, la forma en que terminaran las cosas entre ellos no te lo podemos decir por ahora, aún falta un poco para eso, necesitamos fortalecer la relación entre Draco y Ginny antes de cualquier cosa. Blaise necesita recorrer más camino antes de darse cuenta que quiere a Yllana a su lado, digamos que cuando este listo irá hacia ella. Soizic y Theo comienzan a arreglar las cosas entre ellos pero no será sencillo. Por lo pronto esperamos que te agrade la actualización, y nos vuelvas a escribir. Saludos.

**Sakura-May:** Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por escribirnos. sentimos tanto que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero aquí ya estamos. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el beso en el anterior capítulo, las cosas se van a ir dando entre ellos con todo y la necesidad de Draco, pronto él lo entenderá. Esperamos que te agrade la actualización y no se te haga tan corta. Saludos.

**Kemmy-Lovegood:** Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, lamentamos no haber actualizado en un tiempo pero ya andamos aquí de nuevo, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Si el proceso de Draco es lento pero así debe ser, si fuera demasiado rápido perdería sentido la trama de la historia, él esta en constante conflicto, sede ante sus deseos y por momentos le ganan los sentimientos. Saludos.

**Marlene:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos un review y por supuesto de leer la historia. Si Ginny se dio cuenta que se estuvo torturando por como habían terminando las cosas con Harry, pero por fin encontró otra perspectiva de las cosas y eso que aún no ha entendido todo, pero eso pronto explotara. Por el momento esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lau:** Hola, muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos, nos has dicho muchas cosas interesantes. Draco esta pasando por un proceso y tarde o temprano las cosas terminaran con Astoria. Blaise no esta dispuesto a jugar al trío pero ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas con él e Yllana. Soizic ya comienza a reaccionar y Theo también pero no todo será tan fácil con ellos. Dicho eso, esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Lia cullen:** Hola, mil gracias por escribirnos, aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Erendi Cullen:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer, tienes razón en todo lo que mencionas de Draco pero ya veremos, por lo pronto aquí el nuevo capítulo esperamos que te agrade. Saludos

**Guest:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribirnos aunque no hayas colocado tu nombre, lamentamos la demora pero aquí ya esta la actualización, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola, muchas pero muchas gracias por leer, entendemos tu queja y la atenderemos en verdad, por el momento aquí el nuevo capítulo ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
